Happy Life: Ice & Gold
by Sorakai no Tora
Summary: HoroRen. En cualquier universo, el tiempo no espera a nadie. Si no toma la decisión adecuada en aquel momento... entonces, el destino seguiría su curso y cualquier oportunidad pasaría a ser, un mero deseo del pasado; Horohoro solo tiene dos opciones: o abre nuevamente su corazón... o deja ir a Ren Tao. Yaoi/M-Preg
1. En la balanza

**HAPPY LIFE: ICE AND GOLD**

 **CAP 1**

 **"En la balanza"**

 **El ainú dio un sorbo al licuado que acababa de tomar de la mesa y se quedó observando este un momento después, como si todas las respuestas del universo fuesen a venir como resultado de su contemplación a las cristalinas gotas de agua fresca que se deslizaban por el cristal; entrecerró los ojos muy apenas y dejó salir un ligero gemido de frustración nacida hacia sí mismo, apenas moviendo el cuello y colocando el cristal de regreso sobre la mesa.**

 **Habían vuelto a Japón y ahora, tan solo esperaban el momento en que tendrían que partir para iniciar con la siguiente parte del Torneo aunque a decir verdad, cada vez le entusiasmaba un poco menos**

 **No se los dejaba saber a los demás por supuesto, especialmente porque no quería fallarle a los miembros de su equipo y a las personas que confiaban en él para cumplir con su objetivo de hacer ese enorme plantío de petasites; sin embargo, hacía ya algún tiempo que sus objetivos habían cambiado por que había descubierto de la forma más desconcertante, que había algo más dentro suyo que le inclinaba a sentir que podía dejar de lado ese objetivo.**

 **A final de cuentas… siempre podía simplemente, trabajar duro sin necesidad de un poder inimaginable, verdad? O pedirlo por favor al ganador, si se prestaba la oportunidad.**

 **La superficie del vaso reflejó a una persona cercana y el chico de cabellos claros tragó pesado, tensándose levemente conforme podía darse cuenta, que la mirada de quien veía a través de aquello se movía para observarle desde su nueva posición.**

 **-Ahora qué sucede?**

 **La voz del chico menor sonaba tan imperativa y altanera como siempre, aunque curiosamente, aquello solamente le traía gran tranquilidad por dentro al chico de ojos oscuros. Era cuando Ren Tao usaba una voz más suave y relajada, que entendía que debía de preocuparse; y sin embargo, entre todas las cosas que cruzaban al mismo tiempo por su cabeza tomó la opción que como siempre, no traía la gracia o el gusto del chino sino que parecía retarle, nuevamente y otra vez, día tras día**

 **-Por qué tiene que sucederme algo?- inquirió en tono despreocupado el ainú, colocando un brazo por detrás de su cabeza y reclinando la silla de madera en la que se encontraba sentado hacia atrás, apoyando uno de sus pies contra el muro de madera más cercano para poder encontrar el equilibrio sobre las patas traseras de aquello, meciéndose y acercándose de nuevo aquel vaso con licuado, atrayendo con la lengua el popote para volver a sorber a través de este la bebida**

 **Los ojos dorados del Tao se entrecerraron mientras que apretaba los brazos cruzados contra su pecho y tensaba la posición de su cuerpo, dejándose ver más peligroso que nunca**

 **Internamente Horohoro sonrió ante la visión lateral de aquello.**

 **Ese niño no tenía ni idea de lo atractivo que podía lograr verse cuando estaba enfadado, la manera en que los músculos se dejaban ver en tensión gracias a aquellas ropas que como siempre, eran más reveladoras de lo que el chiquillo podía siquiera entender y la mirada que parecía destellar como los rayos del sol ante cualquier persona que le retase; a decir verdad, se había asustado en aquella ocasión cuando finalmente, hubiese notado que sus peleas con el chico habían aumentado y todo porque solo deseaba verle enfadado.**

 **Y ello, para poder observar una vez más, aquellas características que parecían atraerlo cual imán al metal.**

 **Definitivamente, a Ren Tao le desagradaba en absoluto que cualquier persona (no importaba edad o condición) le respondiesen como si fuera un niño pequeño o de forma abrupta y grosera a pesar de que él mismo solía ser de todas aquellas maneras, incluyendo la prepotente cuando se lo proponía o estaba a la defensiva; pero era todo lo que no solía mostrar al resto o lo que dejaba ver a cuentagotas cuando se le escapaba y bajaba las defensas, lo que había terminado por embobar y derrotar al poderoso shamán de hielo.**

 **-Oye, idiota…**

 **La voz del chico trajo de regreso a la realidad al de cabellos claros, que semi escupió la bebida que aún sorbía y comenzó a agitar bastante molesto un brazo hacia el techo**

 **-A quién le estás llamando idio…!?**

 **Su reclamo quedó interrumpido al siguiente momento ya que, debido al movimiento violento que estaba llevando a cabo la silla había terminado por deslizarse, provocando que el cuerpo del chico cayese con fuerza sobre el suelo, sonando la madera con aquello y provocando que el chino cerrase sus ojos apenas un momento, bajando un centímetro la cabeza por entre los hombros y después, volvió a observar con gesto serio y frío al ainú en el suelo, que había abierto mucho los ojos y mantenía una pierna en el aire, con leves tics**

 **-Te iba a advertir que como siguieras de aquella manera, te ibas a terminar por caer**

 **Gruñó el Tao entornando los ojos y apretando un poco más las manos en sus brazos para después, emitir un largo suspiro y entonces, cruzar por encima del otro que para esas alturas permanecía en una posición ridícula con el popote aún en la boca y todo el contenido del baso empapando su costado**

 **-Idiota**

 **Horohoro entornó los ojos y se enderezó lo mejor que pudo, volviendo a agitar su brazo aunque con ello salpicaba el licuado por todas partes**

 **-A quien le estás llamando "idiota", cabeza de tiburón!?**

 **Sin embargo, el aludido ya había desaparecido dejando al chico de ojos negros gruñendo y rumiando desde el suelo, con los ojos entornados y haciendo bastantes ruidos discordantes acerca de lo sucedido; aunque por dentro, se estaba riendo.**

 **Si, Horohoro también había descubierto que había encontrado sentido del humor aunque no lo dejara ver en el exterior.**

 **Si la confianza entre él y el Tao fuera diferente, en aquellos momentos se estaría riendo con agrado y admitiéndole al otro que si, que era idiota… después de todo, incluso ante los enemigos solía aceptar que era un tonto y pésimo para muchas cosas, no? Mas sin embargo, de alguna forma con el de ojos dorados le costaba demasiado dejar ver aquella parte, como si deseara verse mayor, más fuerte, más inteligente… quizá, más merecedor de su atención como por lo general solía ser Yoh**

 **Un ligero escalofrío lo recorrió**

 **No había motivos para estar celoso de Yoh, a él no le gustaba Ren y ya estaba asentado aquello aunque tampoco era como que el moreno se viese exageradamente feliz por su propia condición; aunque no estaba seguro de si al otro le importaba, siempre parecía tener un comportamiento más suave y agradable con el Asakura de lo que tenía con él. Aunque lo hubiese elegido de principio para su equipo… pero…. Se mordió un labio y por un segundo bajó la mirada al suelo de madera, aún tirado sobre este**

 **No. Ren no era que le hubiese elegido para su equipo, era que no había tenido opción en realidad. Anna ya había escogido por cuenta propia quienes rodearían al chico de los auriculares y como se llevarían a cabo las cosas por lo que el otro había tenido que resignarse de la mejor manera, con lo que le dejaban so riesgo de quedarse sin personas con las cuáles poder participar y por ende, terminaría siendo descalificado de la competencia entre shamanes; el ainú volvió a suspirar y se permitió una expresión dolida y casi resignada.**

 **De haber tenido libertad de elección, era obvio que preferiría a Yoh que a cualquier otro, incluyéndolo a él**

 **Frunció el ceño y apretó un puño**

 **Le enseñaría… le mostraría a Ren que podía ser tan bueno como Yoh y que podía sentirse orgulloso de que compartiesen equipo! Le dejaría ver qué era lo que sentía, si no era con palabras, al menos con acciones… se esforzaría en todo aún más para que de poco en poco si era posible, los ojos dorados que solían observarle con frialdad y desprecio transformaran aquello en una expresión de calma y de gusto al tenerle cerca o a su lado, en las batallas por venir!**

 **Su mirada se había alzado al techo con decisión mientras que sus labios temblaban, sin darse cuenta de que dos personas acababan de ingresar a aquella habitación**

 **-Oh, cielos**

 **La voz de Yoh Asakura era de calmada sorpresa, parpadeando un poco al ver al chico de hielo en el suelo en una posición extraña y todo el batidero de tonos rosados regado aquí, allá y sobre la chaqueta favorita del ainú; ladeó la cabeza aún sosteniendo las dos bolsas de compras que llevaba consigo por las asas mientras que el más pequeño a su lado, dejaba salir una exclamación de incomodidad y algo de temor**

 **-Horohoro, qué pasó!?**

 **La voz de Manta Oyamada era aguda, casi sobresaltada por el escenario delante suyo y que sabía, que iba a terminar limpiando él mismo si no querían despertar las iras de la rubia a la que ya podía escuchar con voz oscura, advirtiéndoles de una muerte dolorosa como las cosas no volviesen a estar en orden; el de menor estatura sacudió la cabeza y corrió a dejar las cosas que sostenía a un lado para después, ir a buscar los trapos con los que limpiaría el suelo**

 **-Pues nada, que el suelo estaba muy triste así que me dieron ganas de darle un abrazo consolador**

 **Soltó con sarcasmo el de cabellos claros sonriendo descaradamente, provocando una ligera risa del dueño de aquella casa**

 **-Pobrecito entonces**

 **Yoh volvió a reír, logrando que los parpados de su amigo cayesen a medio ojo y le observase bastante mosqueado**

 **-No le veo la gracia, tarado**

 **-No te enojes conmigo- pidió el Asakura aun riendo suavemente para después, dejar salir un suspiro y colocar las compras de la cena de aquella noche sobre la mesa alta cerca de donde estaban caídos la silla y el otro shamán- entonces… por qué estás en el suelo?**

 **-Esa es una pregunta estúpida Yoh… es obvio que me caí!**

 **Se quejó Horohoro finalmente sentándose y comenzando a sobarse la espalda, aún con el popote mordido entre los dientes mientras que su espíritu flotaba cerca y trataba de darle palmaditas de animo**

 **-Sí, pero mi pregunta es por qué**

 **Insistió el de cabello castaño comenzando a vaciar el contenido de las compras en la mesa con parsimonia, ya sin ver al otro que volvía a quejarse y trataba de quitarse los restos de licuado del rostro y la ropa; Manta se acercó y le tendió con una pequeña sonrisa un trapo húmedo al ainú, que asintió y comenzó a utilizarlo para tratar de minimizar el daño y las manchas**

 **-Gracias enano**

 **-No hay necesidad- rió quedamente el Oyamada cerrando los ojos con agrado para luego, comenzar a limpiar el suelo mientras que Horohoro se enderezaba y colocaba la silla en su lugar, ante la mirada del otro shamán**

 **-Estos malditos muebles…**

 **-Si bueno… a Anna le gustaron estas cosas occidentales y pues, no podía decirle que no- el Asakura cerró los ojos con expresión contrita y una pequeña gota de sudor en la cabeza, riendo muy quedamente para después, observar distraídamente en dirección de una ventana, como si algo no le convenciera; el ainú le observó unos momentos para después, dejar salir un suspiro por lo bajo**

 **Bien… aunque en parte envidiaba el que Ren le prestara tanta atención a Yoh, también sentía algo de lástima por este**

 **Todo el mundo y a quien se le preguntase, aseguraban el amor del chico de aire distraído por la rubia muy a pesar de los maltratos continuados que recibía por parte de esta, diciendo quienes les rodeaban que simplemente, era su carácter y que ambos se amaban profundamente; y sin embargo, el de cabello claro al menos tenía por seguro, que las personas que no se habían tomado la molestia de conocer bien a aquel chico a duras penas se darían cuenta de la realidad detrás de aquello**

 **No era amor. Era resignación.**

 **Si alguna vez había existido alguna atracción, esta había sido sustituida por la necesidad del Asakura de proteger a quienes le importaban, a su familia y amigos y el lazo que tenía con la chica era por mucho y en mayor parte, fraternal; todo el asunto del compromiso y de que debían de casarse, más el hecho de pensar en lo que sería de la chica si acaso el crío hacía por romper en algo aquello y luego, lo que diría su familia al respecto del deshonor que les traería parecía ser suficiente como para mantenerle en silencio.**

 **Quizá la rubia sentía algo… pero al menos, él entendía por lo que veía, que el otro no.**

 **Al menos, no tan profundo.**

 **Sacudió la cabeza, pensando en que a final de cuentas, él era muy afortunado por haber logrado zafarse de aquellas circunstancias. Alguna vez se había quejado de no tener novia en comparación con el otro, pero en parte, había sido por la desgracia al perder a Damuko y el hecho de haberse negado rotundamente con su abuelo a tener ninguna prometida (aunque a cambio había recibido una de las mayores palizas de su vida, y dado el tamaño de los hombres en su familia, tampoco era como si se tratase de un moco de pavo); pero de todas maneras, le costaba imaginar lo que podía ser el resto de tu vida amarrado a una persona, que si bien le tenías cariño, no se trataba del amor de tu vida**

 **Su mirada se suavizó de forma pensativa, dejando colgando en su mano el trapo con el que se estaba limpiando y entonces, el chico de ojos castaños le vio de reojo y sonrió muy apenas**

 **-Deberías decírselo, antes de que pase más tiempo…**

 **Comentó Yoh con un tono bajo y suave**

 **Horohoro saltó ante aquello, abriendo grandemente los ojos sin haberlo esperado y observó aterrado al Asakura como si fuese la primera vez que se diera cuenta de su presencia, sobresaltando por accidente a Manta que había terminado de retirar los restos de licuado del suelo y que se hizo hacia atrás, aún sentado en el suelo**

 **-Qué, qué, qué sucedió!?- chilló el Oyamada**

 **Los ojos negros del ainú aún se encontraban clavados en el otro shamán, que comenzó a reír divertido cerrando sus ojos para luego, colocarse las manos en la cadera**

 **-Qué… dijiste?**

 **-Que deberías ir a darte un baño, estás todo pegajoso y si te quedas así para la hora de la cena, Anna se va a enojar mucho contigo y te va a correr- advirtió Yoh aún entre risas divertidas a lo que el chico de cabellos celestes y negros le observó fastidiado**

 **-Pues tu deberías tener los pantalones para decirle que no!**

 **Se quejó el otro sacudiéndose un poco la chamarra y salpicando pequeñas gotitas, a lo que el rubio más bajito frunció el ceño enojado**

 **-Oye, que acabo de limpiar!**

 **-Lo lamento, sabes que no puedo hacer eso- el moreno dejó salir de nueva cuenta su risa ligera, provocando que el ainú rodase los ojos bastante harto- y además, si te quedas así de sucio Ren se va a enojar también…**

 **-Y a él que le importa si estoy manchado o no? Para empezar, fue su culpa que me hubiera caído!**

 **Exclamó el chico agitando un brazo, siendo observado con calma por el otro**

 **-Ah, si?**

 **-Bueno… algo…- comenzó a farfullar Horohoro para después, darse la vuelta y comenzar a dirigirse hacia las termas- maldita sea!**

 **Se escuchó un portazo al cerrar de golpe la puerta deslizante y el Asakura y el mas bajito, tan solo cerraron con fuerza los ojos un segundo para después, verse y comenzar a reír**

 **-Oye Yoh…- comenzó a decir el chico acercando un pequeño banco a la mesa occidental de madera y poder tomar parte de lo que usaría para ayudar a Ryu a hacer la cena- a qué te referías con eso de que debería decírselo, antes de que pase mas tiempo?**

 **Inquirió mientras que el otro, volvía a componer una sonrisa muy suave y un gesto pensativo, llevando los alimentos en lata hacia una alacena cercana para guardarlas**

 **-A quién tiene que decirle algo?**

 **-Es… algo privado de Horohoro…- comentó sin malicia el chico, antes de darse la vuelta para ver al rubio que sonrió comprensivo- no puedo decírlo por que entonces, faltaría a su confianza pero… yo creo, que al final todo saldrá bien**

 **Aseguró asintiendo una vez con los ojos cerrados, recibiendo a cambio un suspiro resignado pero alegre de su mejor amigo**

 **-Siempre dices eso… y espero que tengas razón**

 **Respondió el Oyamada mientras que en otra parte de la pensión Asakura, el shamán de hielo se lamentaba la suciedad que ahora tenía su querida chamarra y que seguramente batallaría horrores para retirar de las telas**

 **-Perdoname Damuko**

 **Lloriqueaba al finalmente, encontrarse en los baños mientras que extendía la chamarra delante suyo y con lágrimas corriendo cual cascadas sobre sus mejillas, percibía las horrendas marcas rosadas que habían quedado en el preciado regalo de su única mejor amiga.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	2. Inseguridad

**HAPPY LIFE: ICE AND GOLD**

 **CAP 2**

 **"Inseguridad"**

 **El chico de ojos dorados se encontraba en aquellos momentos con la espalda recargada en la pared al lado de la puerta corrediza que daba hacia las termas de aquella pensión y que acababa de cerrar momentos atrás; sostenía entre los brazos la chamarra sucia del ainú mientras que se recriminaba una y otra vez por no haber encontrado alguna mejor excusa o motivo para el haberse acercado de forma solícita para ayudarle con un objeto que bien sabía, le era de gran importancia al chico de ojos negros.**

 **Apretó un poco más aquellas telas contra su cuerpo de forma inconsciente, aún pensativo y en silencio.**

 **Se sentía tan estúpido.**

 **Era obvio que Horohoro nunca… no. Era imposible que sucediera, nunca ocurriría que le miraría o siquiera, lo considerase como algo más que un mocoso menor que él, que solo se dedicaba a hacer berrinche y a atacar a todos por el simple impulso del orgullo; era verdad que siempre se mostraba duro, tenía que serlo, había sido forzado por su padre y quienes le rodeaban a jamás dejarse caer o enseñar más de lo debido, porque así era como eran los Tao. Dejar siquiera vislumbrar un poco de emoción o de algún otro sentimiento, que no fuese motivado por honor o por el agrado de algo que traía grandeza al apellido, era dejar ver al resto la debilidad de un humano y eso no podían permitírselo.**

 **Además…**

 **Viró la cabeza muy apenas y de reojo volvió a observar la puerta, escuchando los refunfuños y gruñidos del shamán de hielo conforme se metía al agua caliente, terminando por sonreír para sí mismo mientras que recordaba la escena vivida momentos antes…**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::FLASHBACK::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Horohoro se encontraba desvistiéndose en la zona de las termas adecuada para la limpieza previa a base de agua fría por lo general y con grifos y pequeños bancos de aseo, al lado de las tinas para objetos personales; emitió un sonido de disconformidad y entonces, volvió a tomar su chamarra y dejó salir un lloriqueo ante la realidad que golpeaba tan dura como un mazo de roca: esas manchas no se irían de los tonos cremas de la tela sin importar cuan duro las tallase o siquiera, cuantos químicos utilizase.**

 **-No, tranquilízate- se dijo a sí mismo el de cabello celeste frunciendo el ceño y apretando los dientes- esto sucedió por tu torpeza y puedes arreglarlo… solo necesitas… concentración**

 **Insistió para sí y entonces, se acercó a las llaves de agua para abrirlas y comenzar a tallar con un pequeño cepillo de cuerpo cada gota y resto de licuado sobre su preciada ropa; ya si los shorts u otra cosa quedaban irremediables para siempre no le importaba, pero la chamarra de Damuko, esa prenda en especial no podía permitir que se arruinase… no, simplemente era inconcebible!**

 **Frotó. Una y otra vez.**

 **Hizo espuma, tanta como podía al grado de que se pegaba a sus brazos a la altura de los codos pero nada servía. Frotó la tela en sí misma y le colocó aún más jabón, tanto como el que usaba para su piel como shampú y algo de polvo detergente que había encontrado cerca aunque no estaba seguro de si era para suelos o ropas, en aquel momento a situaciones desesperadas, medidas desesperadas, pero las marcas rosáceas y pegajosas continuaban inalterables delante suyo, casi burlándose de su ineptitud; dejó aquello de lado cuando para su pánico y angustia, comenzó a notar algo de pelusa desprendiéndose de las partes que tallaba, dejándolo de lado con temor a terminar por abrir un agujero en su preciada ropa.**

 **Pero aún así no se había dado por vencido.**

 **Sin pensar en que quizá la tela podía encogerse o algo peor, sumergió aquello en las aguas hirvientes de las termas y luego, comenzó a golpear la prenda contra las rocas cercanas, como recordaba que solía hacerlo Pirika cuando lavaba en la aldea junto a las demás mujeres.**

 **Sin embargo…**

 **Después de varios minutos, el de piel blanca dejaba salir un grito de rabia y extendía aquello delante de sus ojos, angustiándose cada vez más por el aspecto que presentaba aquello; si alguna vez había tenido esperanzas de recuperar los colores o de que la suciedad se desprendiera, ahora, no solo era imposible sino que él mismo había añadido magulladuras, raspones y otras marcas que daban fe de lo maltrecha que había quedado la prenda.**

 **Apretó las zonas por las que sostenía aquello y pudo sentir la angustia subiendo por su pecho hasta su garganta como si estuviese a punto de estallar.**

 **En verdad, cómo había permitido que sucediese algo así!?**

 **-Realmente nunca tienes idea de nada, cierto?**

 **La voz había sobresaltado al ainú que dio un gran salto y abrió grandemente los ojos para después, voltear a ver al chino que le observaba con gesto serio y neutro, los brazos aún cruzados sobre el pecho y un pie ligeramente en punta descansando por detrás del otro; Horohoro en un primer segundo se había quedado sin palabras, puesto que no había escuchado la puerta del baño abrirse ni a su compañero de equipo ingresar a las termas de ninguna manera. Otra de las pequeñas cualidades y maravillas del Tao, presentarse de tal forma que en mucho se asemejaba al espíritu que le acompañaba: silencioso, repentino y controlado en sus emociones.**

 **Todo lo contrario a él, que se consideraba en las mejores formas demasiado emocional y salvaje.**

 **Tan salvaje como la sangre de lobo que las leyendas decían, llevaba en sus venas más fuertemente que en ningún otro miembro de la familia Usui.**

 **Y al siguiente momento y sin pensar, se había cubierto la parte frontal baja de su cuerpo con la chamarra y las manos, poniéndose tan rojo que podía pensarse que había pasado horas dentro del agua caliente.**

 **-REN!**

 **Había chillado en un tono avergonzado y agudo, encogiendo un poco su espalda y convirtiendo sus ojos en un par de media lunas blancas**

 **-Maldita sea, que no sabes tocar!?**

 **-Dado que ambos somos varones, ni siquiera tomé en cuenta que tenía que hacerlo, pero si de aquí a hace un par de semanas has adquirido el pudor de una damisela, supongo que será algo que tomaré en cuenta la próxima vez**

 **Después de haber rodado los ojos como buscando una paciencia inexistente, el Tao había soltado aquello provocando que los colores fueran aún más intensos en el rostro del ainú que esta vez se encogió, pero mas como efecto de sentirse regañado.**

 **Era cierto, no había motivos para cubrirse el cuerpo siendo que él había sido el primero en desnudar al chico delante suyo la primera vez que se habían bañado juntos…**

 **Y entonces…**

 **Dioses del norte!**

 **Apretó con mayor fuerza la chamarra entre sus piernas así como las manos, con un enorme escalofrío recorriéndole; he ahí una de las pequeñas maravillas que había descubierto en plena pubertad al notar que había caído irremediablemente enamorado del crio de ojos dorados delante suyo y que le había iniciado a despertar varios sentimientos que esperaba no tener al menos, hasta que pasara su prioridad que era el ganar el torneo de los shamanes. Recordar escenas como aquella primera vez, cuando hubiese tenido la oportunidad de observar el cuerpo del otro… en un inicio no había comprendido por qué cuando le había vislumbrado la primera vez había sentido aquel peso bajando por su cuerpo ante la piel expuesta ni la ligera punzada ante las finas cicatrices que le cruzaban en todas direcciones por la piel como si se tratase de un mapa.**

 **Sin embargo ahora… ahora que tenía completamente en claro sus sentimientos por el chino delante suyo, ese tipo de memorias o visiones le traían reacciones que, en situaciones como aquella en la que se encontraba ridículamente expuesto no le convenían en lo más mínimo.**

 **No, su interés en ser seccionado masculinamente por la lanza del Tao estaba muy fuera de sus deseos.**

 **Tenía que concentrarse en otras cosas… si… los petasites… la próxima aldea de los kropokul… cualquier cosa que sirviera para bajar lo que la madre naturaleza ahora le estaba restregando, como si fuera bastante divertido! Ya ni siquiera pensar en su hermana, no solamente porque encontraba la simple idea escalofriante sino que casi podía escucharla reclamar el que destruyera el honor de la aldea y sus tradiciones, al sentir aquella clase de deseos por otro chico**

 **…**

 **Muy bien, eso sí había funcionado**

 **Dejó salir un discreto suspiro de alivio al percibir como la sangre regresaba a donde se suponía que debía de correr, perdiendo de poco en poco el color rojizo de sus mejillas y relajando suavemente el cuerpo aunque y a pesar de las palabras que habían cruzado él y el otro, continuaba cubriéndose sus partes privadas con ayuda de la derrotada chamarra**

 **Por lo general solían estar cubiertos con toallas pero dado que la idea era bañarse solo, ni siquiera le había pasado por la cabeza tener una a la mano.**

 **Por su parte Ren Tao había entornado los ojos y hecho pequeña su boca, tratando de fingir que no había notado aquello a pesar de que un muy imperceptible rubor había aparecido sobre su nariz, aunque por supuesto, había rápidamente asumido que aquello quizá era solo alguna reacción estúpida por parte del otro o quizá y hasta le había descubierto haciendo a saber quién sabe qué cosas, cuando solo había acudido a ayudar después de recordar el estado en que había dejado al ainú.**

 **Y se había sentido molesto.**

 **Ni idea de por qué, pero el pensar que el ainú estaba tonteando con su cuerpo, quizá pensando en alguien… apretó levemente los dedos contra sus brazos, tratando de que la revelación no reflejase algún gesto dolido en su mirada.**

 **Momentos antes se había dirigido a preparar algunas cosas, para ir a su propio apartamento al día siguiente y de ahí, llevarse a su equipo a entrenar como era debido a cualquier otro lado a sabiendas de que la rubia seguramente entrenaría a su adorado prometido y sus seguidores de forma que ellos no pudieran espiarlos; había reído cínicamente, como si ellos necesitaran de saber cualquier tontería que los Asakura tuviesen guardada para sus propios parientes! Él ya tenía lo necesario y solo había que pulir un poco a Chocolove y a Horohoro**

 **Sobre todo a Horohoro**

 **Por él, el Espíritu de Fuego podía tragarse al moreno y además, añadir un chiste mientras era digerido**

 **Sin embargo mientras se encontraba en ello en la habitación que Yoh siempre le separaba para cuando se quedaba con ellos, había alzado la vista terminando por dar con la visión de la pequeña criatura de la naturaleza que siempre acompañaba al chico de cabellos claros con él; la kropokul se encontraba sentada sobre una pila de futones al lado de la pared y movía los pequeños pies distraídamente, sosteniendo la enorme hoja de petasite sobre su cabeza y entonces…**

 **Entonces le había sonreído**

 **No era extraño que aquel espíritu estuviese pululando por toda la pensión de los Asakura cuando no se encontraba pegado a Horohoro así como solían hacer todos los espíritus acompañantes en sus momentos libres pero… bueno, tampoco era como que le molestase que estuviese en su habitación; esperaría en realidad más ver a Basón pero este se había retirado unos momentos a charlar con el espíritu samurái, algo que últimamente hacían bastante a menudo**

 **Pero por algún motivo el ver a aquella criatura le había hecho recordar algo, lo que le hizo parpadear**

 **Alguna vez, cuando estuviesen charlando acerca de las ropas de batalla que usaban cada uno habían intercambiado comentarios acerca de por qué usaban lo que llevaban consigo y las implicaciones de ello, así como algunos otros detalles; a Ren le había sorprendido un poco cuando mencionase Ryu, el hecho de que el ainú no solía usar aquella chamarra sino que cambiaba a un traje con motivos más tradicionales mientras que la prenda abrigadora solía dejarla a resguardo de su hermana**

 **"Es que esto es algo muy importante para mi hermano!" había dicho Pirika en aquella ocasión mientras que sostenía aquella chamarra entre sus manos "fue un tesoro muy valioso que recibió de…!"**

 **Y hasta ahí había llegado la información puesto que un muy molesto Horohoro le había cubierto la boca a su hermana, diciéndole que dejase de hablar de cosas que no les importaban a los demás para después, excusarse diciendo que con las primeras batallas se había dado cuenta de lo caliente que podía ser esa cosa cuando hacían ejercicio, además de que estorbaba para moverse por lo que mejor había elegido como Yoh, utilizar algo mucho más "ligero" y que pudiese reponerse fácilmente por si cualquier situación.**

 **Sin embargo, era evidente que había algo más por detrás… y que esa chamarra en verdad debía de ser una de las cosas más importantes para el chico de hielo, por lo que el haberla arruinado seguramente iba a poderle y mucho**

 **Y casi podía jurar, que no sabría cómo remediar aquel estropicio**

 **Por ello… y por algún motivo que no había logrado descifrar en su momento, después de haber observado a la pequeña criatura de la naturaleza, había suspirado y se había decidido a tratar de ayudar al otro con su torpeza, intentando que al menos pudiera recuperarse aquello lo mejor posible**

 **Y ahora ahí estaba, viendo al otro tenso y viéndole con un gesto entre retador y apenado, con los ojos empequeñecidos y aferrándose a la pobre prenda de ropa que había visto días mejores y ahora servía para cubrir esas zonas del cuerpo que no solían ver mucho la luz del sol; el chino tomó aire profundamente y entonces, se encaminó hacia el otro que dio un respingo y apenas dio un tímido paso hacia atrás, temblando muy ligeramente y estresándose todavía más si se podía, volviendo a incrementar la tonalidad rojiza de sus mejillas.**

 **Quizá Horohoro no lo sabía… pero aquel cambio de colores siempre le sentaba bien**

 **Y no solo eso. Aunque era una lástima que en aquellos momentos llevase la siempre eterna bandana sobre la frente, todavía recordaba el haber perdido el aliento cuando le viese por primera vez con el cabello suelto, libre como el viento helado que solía usar en sus ataques.**

 **En aquella ocasión se había paralizado… pero ahora, se encontraba deseando internamente que volviese a pasar.**

 **Si tan solo supiera lo atractivo que era de aquella manera.**

 **Finalmente, el de ojos dorados se había detenido con unos centímetros de distancia al cuerpo del más alto que se inclinó un poco más hacia atrás, apretando los dientes y observándole como si estuviese a punto de devorarlo.**

 **-Qué?**

 **-Dámela**

 **-Qué dijiste?**

 **-Qué aparte de idiota eres sordo?- espetó Ren Tao sin alzar la voz pero usando aquel tono de voz despectivo que solo hizo componer una expresión molesta al otro- dije que me la des**

 **-Ren, no sé en que estés pensando pero al menos a mí no me dieron las lecciones sobre leer la mente que tal vez a los chinos les den a los cinco años… no tengo lo que sea que quieres que te dé!- replicó el de cabello bicolor agitando uno de sus brazos sin dejar de sostener su chamarra por delante de sus piernas, percibiendo como los ojos del otro se entornaban en clara muestra de una ira que comenzaba a acumularse; y si, lo reconocía, era leeeento para entender demasiadas cosas, pero tampoco era para que se pusiese así!**

 **-Olvídalo imbécil, ya lo hago yo**

 **Soltó de golpe el Tao y en un movimiento fluido que recibió como respuesta un grito de vergüenza del ainú, había arrancado la chamarra del otro y se había girado para retirarse con aquello entre los brazos, provocando una nueva tanda de gritos por parte del chico más alto que ahora se había cubierto con una mano algo que no podía esconder del todo pero que había cambiado su actitud avergonzada por una bélica y bastante dispuesta a pelear**

 **-REGRESAME MI CHAMARRA!**

 **-Para qué?**

 **Replicó mordazmente el chino observándole de reojo a través de la escasa niebla que se iba formando con el tiempo al ir bajando la temperatura ambiente debido a la noche que se cerraba sobre ellos**

 **-Para que parezca más un trapo de vagabundo que un abrigo?- inquirió con tono burlón el Tao, sonriendo de lado y alzando la tela con una mano para dejar ver al otro los estragos que le había causado en sus intentos de arreglo; Horohoro volvió a ruborizarse avergonzado esta vez por la exposición de sus errores- ni hablar. Nadie de mi equipo va a estar por ahí luciendo como un pobretón, no importa que en verdad lo seas**

 **Añadió para finalmente, darse la vuelta y cerrar rápidamente y con certeza la puerta deslizante detrás suyo, dejando a solas al de cabello blanco**

 **-Eres un maldito desgraciadoooo!- chilló rabioso el ainú ya sin preocuparse de su desnudez y apretando con mayor fuerza un puño sobre su cabeza- bastardo prepotente!**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::FIN DEL FLASHBACK::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Ren que había cerrado los ojos recordando aquello, los había vuelto a abrir pero esta vez con un gesto que cambiaba de entre un aspecto tímido y feliz a uno de suma tristeza**

 **"Bastardo prepotente"**

 **Era verdad**

 **Aparte del hecho de que Horohoro muy probablemente no fuese gay y ya tuviese alguna chica en mente, su propia actitud solamente provocaba que lejos de acercarle, le repeliese al grado de gritarle aquellas cosas; aunque en realidad él tampoco se cortase de decirle lo primero que cruzase por su cabeza, independientemente de si creía en ello o no.**

 **Un dicho de la familia Tao era nunca darse por vencidos pero…**

 **Por qué luchar cuando sabías que el resultado de aquello no podía ser nada más que dolor? Distraídamente, su mirada se volvió húmeda y hundió parte del rostro en la prenda que apretaba fuertemente contra sí, dándole por debajo de los aromas del jabón y demás cosas, el perfume del chico que siempre la utilizaba; su corazón se aceleró suavemente y sus ojos se entrecerraron, pensando en éste y lo que muy en el fondo debía de pensar acerca de su persona.**

 **"Eres una criatura bastante sucia, hijo mío"**

 **La voz de En Tao brotó de las profundidades de su oscuridad, aquella que lo devoraba y lo arrastraba cada noche al dormir y cundo se atrevía a cerrar los ojos en la soledad más absoluta; siempre presente, siempre dura, siempre burlona y trayendo consigo una marea de sentimientos que hacían que sintiera náuseas de sí mismo y cualquier contacto con todas las personas, amigas o enemigas por igual. Apretó los dientes y trató de resistir, como siempre lo hacía donde nadie podía verle.**

 **"Y siempre será así. Porque estás destinado a ello, por que intente hacerte fuerte pero solo dejas ver lo débil que eres cuando pierdes el camino, cuando criaturas humanas hacen que te apiades de estas, al ser solo miserables insectos; es el vacío y el dolor que te marco, el que siempre te recordará tu lugar en este mundo, el que te dará la fuerza para no apegarte a nada más que al odio que alimente las llamas de tu triunfo mas adelante"**

 **Tragó pesado e intentó concentrarse en la calidez que la chamarra le brindaba, casi como si estuviera aferrándose a él**

 **"Eres mío. Los Tao son solo de los Tao porque somos los únicos suficientemente fuertes para continuar nuestro linaje. Nadie más puede tocarte"**

 **Muy despacio, las sombras cubrieron la parte superior de su rostro y fue soltando el agarre de aquello, como si temiese contaminarlo de alguna manera con su toque; las palabras de su padre eran ciertas, él estaba contaminado desde el momento de nacer y por más que intentase deshacerse de su odio o de las marcas que le recorrían, jamás podría con ello. Y Horohoro… Horohoro, que aparte de todo era un alma limpia y sincera como ninguna que hubiese conocido, no merecía que le arrastrase a la locura y a la oscuridad, solo por tener compañía en el infierno.**

 **Con discreción se limpió un ojo que amenazaba con dejar escapar una lágrima y convirtió su gesto en uno frío y cruel.**

 **Llorar era ser débil.**

 **Cerró los ojos una última vez y entonces, observó la chamarra entre sus brazos. Vale, las emociones finalmente habían regresado al encierro donde deberían de estar siempre y solo le quedaba hacer tal cuál se había propuesto en un inicio y como había dicho al ainú; quizá… no pudiese permitirse sentir algo por él, quizá no tuviera oportunidad alguna de ser amado por este o de obtener un lugar por que no lo merecía ni era digno de ello… pero eso no significaba, que no pudiera hacerle favores al otro chico o quizá…**

 **Quizá seguir sintiendo aquello mientras que no fuese evidente y no lo expusiese de ninguna manera.**

 **Ese era el destino de los Tao.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

REVIEWS!

Guest:

Hola! Gracias a la musa que decidió que todavía seguía activa con esta historia... servido capítulo 2! Espero que sea de tu agrado, en verdad que AMO esta parejita y estoy disfrutando mucho escribir de ellos... espero que te agrade cuando comiencen los arrumacos! jijiji... mil gracias por tu review!

Pervertida Yaoista:

Soy muy feliz de que te haya gustado la historia! O al menos el inicio de esta hahaha por que se seguirán viniendo conflictos emocionales para ambos niños y entre lo que se dicen, no se dicen, se muestran o no se muestran... y las pequeñas inyecciones de drama... qué sucederá? (se frota las garritas); en verdad que es gracioso como de dos tres renglones que saco del fic original, sale un capítulo entero xD

Y te agradezco los comentarios. Como digo antes, obviamente y con fines ejem... de romanticismo y demás, puede que algo de sus personalidades varíe, especialmente al estar ellos solos pero hago lo posible por que tampoco se vean tan extremistas, al menos por el momento; quizá en su adultez y dado que pues, se supone que van a tener una relación estable, Ren sea un poco mas tierno (risitas)

Sobre los consejos te los agradezco mucho jejeje, muchas personas me han comentado al respecto de cambiar cosas aquí y allá... pero supongo que ya es mi pequeño estilo personal con tintes americanos... de alguna forma, me resulta bastante cómodo, simple y rápido y aunque lo he variado y mejorado con los años (afortunadamente, no te tocó ver mi época escribiendo estilo guión de teatro xD) este ya es casi como mi firma personal, a Enig le consta. De todas maneras, agradezco mucho tu review y los puntos extras, en verdad me hizo bastante feliz leerte!


	3. Entre remiendos

**HAPPY LIFE: ICE AND GOLD**

 **CAP 3**

 **"Entre remiendos"**

 **El chico de ojos negros se encontraba en aquellos momentos, observando con aire distraído las puertas corredizas que daban a los pasillos principales de la pensión Asakura como si hubiera perdido todo interés en la comida que había preparado el Umemiya; Yoh y Manta se observaron de reojo con extrañeza, ya que el chico que se sentaba del otro lado de la mesa de piso nunca solía verse así de ausente, mucho menos al tener comida gratis por todo el frente.**

 **-Qué sucede Horohoro?**

 **Inquirió Ryu con expresión preocupada, siendo el primero en hablar hacia este mientras que un poco más allá, Chocolove hacía reír a Tamao y a Pirika, que también se les habían unido para la cena de aquella noche**

 **-Acaso, algo en mi comida te ha molestado?**

 **El más alto hizo una mueca y se rascó la cabeza, observando todo lo que había preparado y repasando mentalmente no haber cometido algún descuido; Manta se rió por lo bajo mientras que Anna, sentada más allá con los ojos cerrados fruncía muy apenas el ceño y tomaba de su propio plato un poco de arroz**

 **-No digas tonterías**

 **-Es verdad- agrego el chico de cabello rubio oscuro observando unos segundos a la chica que continuó con su propia cena sin inmutarse- la comida ha quedado deliciosa como siempre Ryu, debe ser otra cosa**

 **Aseguró el Oyamada asintiendo, recibiendo una expresión de breve alivio por el hombre de cabello hacia el frente antes de que este volviese a ver preocupado al chico de la tabla de nieve**

 **-Entonces, qué le sucede?**

 **Preguntó nuevamente pero esta vez, el de cabellos claros reaccionó de forma enojada**

 **-No me sucede nada, estoy cenando, ves?**

 **Soltó golpeando la mesa con una mano y haciendo saltar algunos platos**

 **-Como tires algo, tú lo limpias- susurró la Kyouyama por lo bajo pero el otro pareció no escucharla**

 **-A lo mejor es que se siente incómodo, porque le falta su chamarra- se rió divertido el Asakura cerrando los ojos y moviendo los hombros al compás de su diversión, haciendo que el Usui le viese con un pequeño tic en un ojo; y es que era verdad, en aquellos momentos se encontraba con una simple playera blanca y se veía bastante extraño sin su eterno abrigo crema encima. A decir verdad, los únicos momentos en que se veía sin esta, era en algunas batallas si acaso o cuando entrenaba bajo la mirada de Pirika en situaciones pesadas, pero fuera de ello, aquella prenda era ya casi una marca de identidad para el chico de Hokkaido**

 **-Qué…?**

 **El aludido parpadeó un par de veces para después, cruzarse de brazos con incómoda molestia y hacerse un poco hacia atrás**

 **-Por supuesto que no, pero qué tonterías dices Yoh- soltó Horohoro emitiendo un profundo bufido y entonces, abrió grandemente los ojos y se erizó al sentir el silencio del lado de la mesa donde estaban las chicas y acto seguido, la voz de su hermana que se elevó por encima de las de los demás**

 **-Queeeeé!? Qué pasó con tu chamarra hermano?**

 **Horohoro cerró los ojos de forma apretada y después, observó al chico de cabello castaño delante suyo que se encogió un poco y rió algo más, moviendo una mano a forma de disculpas mientras con la otra se rascaba la nuca y cerraba los ojos avergonzado**

 **-Lo lamento "Hoto Hoto"**

 **-Que no me digas "Hoto Hoto"!**

 **Reclamó el ainú levantándose muy apenas para luego, ver la sombra de su hermana encima y esta vez, ser él quien se encogía abrumado por la sorpresa de tener a la otra chica encima con las manos en la cadera y gesto de angustia**

 **-PERO SI TU NUNCA TE SEPARAS DE ESE PRECIADO REGALO HERMANO, ACASO TE ATACO ALGUIEN?**

 **Soltaba a viva voz la chiquilla cada vez más alterada, provocando que el mayor de ellos moviese las manos a la desesperada**

 **-Claro que no, Pirika, ya cálmate simplemente…!**

 **Decía Horohoro para luego, terminar acostado de espaldas al suelo como reflejo de la actitud de su hermana menor que ahora, apretaba los puños juntos cerca de su pecho y se inclinaba aún mas hacia el otro**

 **-PERO QUÉ!? NUNCA ESTARÍAS ASÍ A MENOS QUE FUERA UNA BATALLA!- comenzó a lloriquear dejándose caer sentada en el suelo y cubriéndose los ojos con los puños- hermano tonto! TONTO!**

 **-Pirika, deja de alzar la voz o nos van a correr- gimió el de ojos negros mientras que Yoh se ponía de pie discretamente y comenzaba a irse**

 **-Yo… iré a buscar a Ren…**

 **Se rió nuevamente tratando de retirarse con fingida discreción, recibiendo una mirada enrabiada del ainú**

 **-Tú provocaste esto, ayúdame a calmar a mi hermana!**

 **Chilló pero entonces, parpadeó al ver el guiño de ojo que le daba el otro chico**

 **-Tranquilo… sé que lo vas a solucionar- le dijo suavemente el Asakura- además… si no lo hago, no vas a estar tranquilo y es mejor así, no crees?**

 **Se rió nuevamente bajito y entonces, desapareció por el pasillo principal, dejando al otro con expresión entre atontada y pensativa… acaso… acaso ese tarado en verdad estaba sospechando algo? Ya se lo había dejado entender aquella tarde pero de todas maneras… los vellos se le erizaron tan solo de pensar que podría andarse yendo de la boca con los demás; pero no, si no había dicho nada hasta ese momento y además, tampoco era seguro completamente que estuviera pensando en ello**

 **Sacudió la cabeza**

 **Al menos hasta que varias sacudidas a su cuerpo le despertaron de sus pensamientos, provocándole a gritar otra vez**

 **-Pirika! Ya cálmate!**

 **-Cómo quieres que me calme cuando estás actuando raro!?- seguía chillando la ainú**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Mientras tanto en una habitación lejana, el chino hacía una muy ligera mueca conforme iba moviendo aquella tela entre sus dedos y rechistaba al detenerse ante algunas zonas bastante adelgazadas de la chamarra, que iban a requerir de un buen y discreto remiendo**

 **Era una fortuna que a pesar de todo, le hubieran dejado solo tantas veces en sus viajes y que estando aburrido, le hubiera dado la espinita por hacer alguna que otra labor tan solo por hacer algo aparte de entrenar; sin embargo, no estaba seguro de conseguir lo que necesitaba en aquella casa donde al parecer el que hacía las labores pesadas y de hogar, era el pequeño Manta y ni de broma le iría a pedir aguja e hilo. Negó un par de veces con la cabeza dejando salir un suspiro cansino y volvió a acercar al agua aquello.**

 **Al menos, había conseguido deshacerse de las feas manchas con el suficiente cuidado como para no arruinar aún mas aquello**

 **Frunció el ceño entonces.**

 **En verdad, qué tenía aquella cosa gruesa y pesada como para ser tan especial para el chico de cabellos azules? Le dio una pequeña sacudida para acomodarla y la observó un poco más de cerca, repasando los detalles y las marcas originales que tenía por encima de las magulladuras ganadas en una batalla de ridículas proporciones contra su estúpido dueño.**

 **Se podía notar el resaltado de las líneas rojizas que bordeaban las marcas azules sobre el crema y el resto de patrones que cruzaban aquí y allá, así como las tiras abotonadas; entrecerró los ojos con suavidad. Obviamente, una chamarra para snowboarding pero no hecha por la tribu del chico… ahora recordaba los modelos similares, habían sido hechas como parte de la mercancía que aparecía de vez en cuando en las competencias y tampoco era que fuesen muy baratas que se dijeran; casi dejó salir una ligera risa discreta, imaginándose al otro juntando centavos y todas sus mesadas tan solo por comprar aquello pero entonces, volvió a ensombrecerse su gesto al recordar que la hermana del idiota había dicho, que era un regalo muy preciado.**

 **De sus padres, quizá? No estaba muy seguro de que las tribus indígenas de Japón fuesen precisamente inclinados a aceptar modas tan extremas a lo que ellos consideraban adecuado; apretó los dientes y su mueca se volvió ligeramente más molesta, quizá el obsequio había sido de una "amiga"?**

 **Después de todo (Y Yoh ya lo había dicho antes), el ainú no hablaba en absoluto de su pasado o de sus familiares, a la única que conocían era a la escandalosa de su hermana y porque esta aparecía de golpe… fuera de ello, él JAMÁS había hecho comentario alguno de quienes había dejado atrás a menos que fuesen los Kropokul, pero acerca de personas, familia o cualquier ser humano cercano… nada; era como si el chico hubiese vivido aislado toda su vida y ellos fuesen su primer contacto con los humanos… lo cuál, tampoco tenía ninguna lógica. Horohoro muy a su peculiar forma tenía gran energía y simpatía con los que le rodeaban y nunca tenía reparos en decir lo que pensaba al resto, por muy raro o idiota que sonase.**

 **Peor aún, a pesar de lo pesados que podían ser los demás con él (y por mucho que le fastidiase, él mismo), incluso solía llegar a admitir que era sencillamente tonto y actuaba como uno.**

 **El chico de ojos dorados distraídamente se acercó más al lavabo donde estaba limpiando aquello y se apoyó ligeramente de frente.**

 **Sin embargo… Horohoro era inteligente. Él sabía que lo era.**

 **Muy discretamente, casi como si no quisiera dejarlo notar demasiado, hacía observaciones o comentarios que le dejaban ver que se daba cuenta de muchas cosas y que analizaba de una forma muy rápida y muy alerta lo que les rodeaba en batalla; incluso, tenía un sexto sentido que parecía variar con el movimiento de su cuerpo al grado que incluso al ser golpeado por algo, no salía ni por poco tan herido como debería de. Y cuando parecía que le habían dejado fuera de combate y estaba inconsciente en realidad, solo estaba tomando aire para retornar con mayor fuerza y mucha más velocidad.**

 **Algo de calor subió por su rostro, recordando las pequeñas ocasiones en las que sin pedirlo, hubiese olvidado sus peleas y se metiese por él en algún ataque, parándose firme para impedir que llegasen a él.**

 **No sabía si era consciente de ello pero… eran las únicas ocasiones en su vida en las que se había sentido protegido de verdad.**

 **No que él lo buscase, mucho menos que lo necesitase ya que era más fuerte que cualquiera de ellos pero aún así… ese pequeño gesto, ese momento frágil y de apenas unos segundos, era suficiente para hacerle sentir por dentro, que no tenía por qué dar el frente siempre él solo.**

 **Sin pensar, frotó muy apenas una de las zonas de la chamarra que requerían urgentemente el remiendo.**

 **Qué se sentiría, ser abrazado con la misma firmeza de los muros de hielo que a veces utilizaba el ainú para salvaguardarle del peligro?**

 **Volteó el rostro muy ligeramente al ver que alguien le acercaba un hilo de color claro y una aguja en su cojín. Su mente tardó varios segundos en reaccionar, parpadeando un par de veces con gesto sorprendido y entonces, dejó salir algo parecido a un grito de fastidio al ser descubierto en su meditación por un muy divertido Asakura, que solo le sonreía muy apenas con calma y viéndole de lado.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **-Entonces…**

 **-Entonces, qué? Te costaba tanto hacer algún ruido o avisarme que me estabas espiando? Eres un entrometido Yoh…**

 **-Lo siento, es que… te veías tan concentrado que no quería interrumpirte, jijiji**

 **Unos minutos más tarde, desde que hubiera sido descubierto por el dueño de aquella pensión, el Tao se encontraba sentado lo más elegante que podía con una pierna cruzada por encima de la otra en un cubo volteado de cabeza, mordiéndose la punta de la lengua con rabia mientras que iba cerrando de forma bastante cuidadosa los puntos que requerían de un refuerzo antes de volverse unos enormes y evidentes agujeros en la chamarra para nieve.**

 **En otro cubo de igual forma, el chico moreno observaba entretenido la labor de su amigo más joven que parecía realmente concentrado en que aquello, fuese lo más exacto posible.**

 **Sin errores, sin movimientos de más, todo siempre fríamente calculado, incluso en una actividad que parecía tan natural al chino como a un santo dos pistolas. El silencio volvió a caer sobre ellos un rato más antes de que Yoh decidiese volver a hablar con el otro, que al parecer no se daba cuenta de la manera en que cambiaba su mirada por la dura y fría de siempre a una que, aún seria, era mucho más suave y relajada, casi como si todo lo que hiciese…**

 **-En verdad que los envidio, chicos…**

 **Suspiró el Asakura cerrando los ojos y moviendo el bote sobre el que estaba, para sentarse mejor en el suelo y apoyar las manos hacia atrás, estirándose apenas con los ojos cerrados; Ren parpadeó un par de veces y dejó lo que hacía para ver con extrañeza al otro**

 **-Tú? Tú tienes la capacidad de envidiar a alguien, Yoh?**

 **Se rió incrédulamente siendo imitado por el otro, que amplió aún más su sonrisa sin abrir los ojos**

 **-Hasta el hijo del demonio puede ser capaz de envidiar a sus amigos, según mi parecer- comentó como quien no quería la cosa, volviendo a reír y dejando a un Tao bastante extrañado**

 **Ren negó un poco con la cabeza. Nunca entendería esos comentarios tan extraños que venían del otro chico, especialmente porque de repente sentía que tenían un gran peso detrás de ellos que ninguno de ellos era capaz de vislumbrar; ni siquiera él, con todo su pasado, podía entender lo que cruzaba por la mente de su amigo especialmente después de conocer todo el peso de las responsabilidades que cargaba, al ser a quien su familia había designado para salvarlos de su malévolo y desquiciado hermano.**

 **Volvió la vista a lo que tenía en sus manos e hizo un nudo discreto, que se cubría bastante bien para luego pasar a otra zona que requería de atención sobre la tela**

 **-Cómo sea… no entiendo exactamente que podrías envidiarnos- dijo el de ojos dorados continuando con lo suyo- no sé acerca de ese imbécil, pero al menos de mí no tendrías ningún motivo para hacerlo- frunció el ceño con fastidio- después de todo, conoces las cosas que ocurrían en mi casa, no?- se tensó suavemente al recordar la forma en que le había encontrado en el calabozo de su hogar. Era una fortuna que, sin tener que pedirle nada se hubiera guardado toda la verdad sobre su estado y solo hubiera dejado salir, que había sido golpeado y nada más**

 **También Basón se había cerrado a comunicar nada más de los secretos de su amo y se lo agradecía en silencio**

 **-Cómo podrías envidiar…?- tembló muy ligeramente recibiendo una mirada esta vez seria del otro- algo tan…?**

 **-Lo lamento, no me refería a eso**

 **Se disculpó inmediatamente el Asakura, esperando con ello calmar al chico que se había tomado su comentario a la tremenda; tampoco era que le extrañase, después de todo lo que tenía encima el Tao, era obvio que reaccionas de forma tan a la defensiva ante cualquier cosa parecida.**

 **-Lo que quería decir… era que envidio el hecho de que tengan al menos, la libertad para poder elegir a quien le entregan el corazón**

 **Comentó muy por lo bajo y con suavidad el chico de cabellos castaños, abriendo un poco los ojos esta vez sin ver a nada en específico; una punzada le cruzó por dentro, en verdad… como les envidiaba. Por su parte, Ren Tao fruncía el ceño molesto y parecía usar todo su autocontrol para no descuidar los remiendos que se encontraba haciendo en aquellos instantes para no arruinar lo que llevaba, ante lo que dejaba salir el otro; entendía por qué lo decía, especialmente al saberle atado a una chica que, por mucho cariño que el moreno mostrase era evidente que por su carácter, igual resentiría los maltratos que la rubia le daba de una manera u otra.**

 **Incluso, se sentía culpable al tener un sentimiento de lástima por éste.**

 **-Pero bueno… estoy seguro de que Horohoro se va a dar cuenta en algún momento, verdad?- Yoh sonrió con animos hacia el otro que se congeló en su asiento y detuvo el movimiento de la aguja en el aire, clavando la mirada hacia el frente con los dientes apretados y unas pocas líneas rojizas sobre sus mejillas**

 **-Y por qué demonios piensas que yo querría nada con ese idiota?- soltó con voz alta y casi aguda el Tao, temblando muy ligeramente y recibiendo la risa liviana del otro**

 **-Es obvio- dijo con soltura Yoh, bastante alegre mientras cerraba los ojos- además, es al único al que directamente llamas "imbécil" y lo dejaste ver cuando te dije que los envidiaba… no pensaste en nadie mas, entonces, significa que estabas pensando en Horohoro, cierto?**

 **Para ese punto, la normalmente piel blanca del chino ahora era rojo granate y su tensión había aumentado; incluso, su cabello que sobresalía en punta parecía haber adquirido vida propia al crecer y encogerse en pequeños y espasmódicos movimientos, lo que solo incrementó la hilaridad del Asakura**

 **-YO NO ESTABA PENSANDO EN ESE IDIOTA!**

 **Chilló finalmente el Tao temblando de forma perceptible, con los ojos en blanco y el rojo de su rostro y cuello al vivo a lo que Yoh simplemente se encogió de hombros**

 **-No tiene nada de malo**

 **Tranquilizó Yoh con un suspiro, dejando de reír pero aún sonriendo suavemente y con los ojos cerrados**

 **-Además, hacen una buena pareja…**

 **-Estas delirando otra vez- se quejó el Tao ya un poco mas calmado pero aún con las mejillas encendidas; cerró los ojos y continuó su labor sin darse cuenta, de que había aferrado nuevamente con fuerza aquella chamarra, como si de alguna forma, se sostuviera de su dueño para sentir mas fuerza- él y yo no tenemos nada… para empezar ambos somos chicos…**

 **-Tu hermana está saliendo con un zombie, que tu sientas algo por otro ser humano no tiene nada de raro, aunque sean chicos…**

 **Replicó Yoh calmado, parpadeando una vez y viendo al Tao que se mordió un labio pero mantenía el porte firme y altanero**

 **-Jun es Jun, yo no me meto con sus cosas- trató de responder el otro, resoplando a través de la nariz- y de todas maneras, él y yo no tenemos nada en común…**

 **-Excepto, que se gustan entre ustedes**

 **Señaló con ánimos Yoh, sonriendo y levantando un dedo para luego, recibir en el rostro el cojín de los alfileres**

 **-QUE TE DIGO QUE NO ME GUSTAN LOS IMBÉCILES!**

 **Gritó nuevamente completamente rojo el chino**

 **-Cómo podría gustarme siquiera, un sujeto que solo piensa en comer, dormir y hablar idioteces cada que abre la boca? No tiene ningún sentido!**

 **El moreno se quitó cerrando un ojo, el cojín del rostro haciendo una mueca para luego, ver con gesto casi ofendido al de ojos dorados que continuaba alterado y apretando un puño**

 **-El amor nunca tiene sentido**

 **Respondió con sencillez Yoh, dejando el cojín a un lado y sobándose distraídamente la zona del golpe**

 **-Solo lo sientes y ya. No tiene un razonamiento, ni siquiera un porqué aunque mucha gente quiera ponerse poética y decir muchas cosas respecto al tema… ni siquiera es algo que yo comprenda, porque no creo que sea como lo que sientes por tus amigos- se rascó la mejilla con un dedo y de nuevo, esa sensación incómoda de lástima apareció en el pecho del Tao- pero lo que sí puedo saber, es que cuando aparece… es porque simplemente, existe alguien que propició su nacimiento**

 **Dijo**

 **-Es como la lluvia y una semilla. No importa si la has sembrado en tierra árida o en un lugar completamente adecuado, no crecerá o nacerá hasta que la lluvia adecuada llegue… no cualquier lluvia o agua- añadió viendo a su amigo y sonriendo con suavidad- aquella que logre tocarla, solo la que la alcance, propiciará que nazca y crezca… es lo mismo con el amor, creo yo. Tú y Horohoro quizá no son iguales y sus objetivos no son los mismos pero eran los adecuados el uno para el otro y por eso se han alcanzado**

 **Cerró los ojos con gusto**

 **-Créeme… que si pudieras verlos a ustedes desde nuestros ojos, te darías cuenta… de que ambos brillan más que nunca, solo cuando están juntos…**

 **El silencio volvió a caer sobre ellos, mientras que el Tao observaba a su amigo en el suelo y meditaba en sus palabras como si de alguna manera, hubiesen llegado hasta el fondo de su mente; que ambos brillaban más estando juntos… y si lo pensaba detenidamente… realmente y de alguna forma, tenía razón. Al menos, él siempre sentía ese impulso de ponerle mas empeño a todo lo que hacía, solo por que el ainú estaba a su lado y no quería que pensara menos de él.**

 **Él… Ren Tao, al que no solía importarle lo que nadie creyera… deseaba brillar, solo por qué tenía al chico de ojos negros junto a él…**

 **Bajó muy apenas la mirada, pensativo mientras que cortaba el último trozo de hilo con el que había reparado aquella chamarra mientras que su amigo, tan solo le observaba en silencio, sonriendo muy suavemente y permitiéndole razonar con todo lo que le había dicho; Yoh en su interior, en verdad sabía que una de las cosas que más deseaba en aquel mundo, al menos una de las que le parecían más factibles, era la de poder ver a dos de sus mejores amigos, encontrar la felicidad juntos**

 **Tal vez era algo egoísta, querer obtener parte de esa felicidad a través de ellos dos pero… en verdad, deseaba intensamente el tener la oportunidad de verlos completos, de presenciar el que dos personas que DEBÍAN de estar juntas, lo consiguieran**

 **Solo quería…**

 **-Chicos…**

 **Ambos saltaron de golpe ante la repentina intrusión, volteando hacia las puertas deslizantes desde las cuáles, Manta Oyamada se asomaba sonriendo entre avergonzado y tímido al sentir que interrumpía algo importante; Yoh dejó salir su ligera risa aguda entre dientes y con los ojos cerrados mientras que Ren se volteaba a otro lado, entornando los ojos con molestia**

 **-La cena ha terminado y Anna dice que como se tomaron la osadía de no estar en ella (y tú Yoh, de irte así nada más sin regresar), entonces… les toca lavar la loza…**

 **Manta cerró los ojos y se fue tan rápido como había llegado, no queriendo interrumpir más de lo debido a los otros, dejando a ambos chicos observando con sorpresa la puerta por el castigo impuesto y entonces, se vieron el uno al otro y dejaron salir una pequeña risa cómplice**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Muchísimas gracias por leer esta historia! En verdad me honra mucho el que lo hagan ^^

Guest:

-La verdad sí, Ren es todo un uke hahahaha... tanto en el manga como en el anime xD es imposible no verlo de esa manera y aún me lamento lo de Jeanne (en verdad? ni una sola vez muestran una triste química y de repente, resulta que hubo casorio? a mi esas Kishimotadas no me la pegan xD); pero bueno, siempre tendremos los fanfics para ser felices =w=... mil gracias por tu review!


	4. Palabras descuidadas

**HAPPY LIFE: ICE AND GOLD**

 **CAP 4**

 **"Palabras descuidadas"**

 **Horohoro se encontraba recostado en el futón que le habían prestado aquella noche, con las manos en la nuca y observando fijamente el techo de la habitación.**

 **Desde hacía rato que no se encontraba bien y sentía una gran incomodidad tan solo de pensar en lo ocurrido aquella tarde y percibiendo como la culpa comenzaba a acumularse de formas extrañas en su vientre, al grado que la molestia comenzaba a convertirse en algo de náuseas; sabía que cuando se irritaba o se molestaba, tendía a hablar sin pensar o medirse en sus palabras y aunque el chino ya se había retirado de las termas durante aquel momento de la discusión, estaba seguro de que había alcanzado a escucharle llamarlo bastardo.**

 **Entornó un poco los ojos y un gruñido se ahogó en su garganta**

 **En verdad, por qué no era capaz de retener sus palabras innecesarias y las soltaba sin medirse? Quizá el chico de ojos dorados podía ser frío e inexpresivo en cuanto a muchas emociones, mas sin embargo, con el tiempo Horohoro había aprendido a notar los diversos cambios diminutos en sus movimientos, en sus poses y en su mirada, como para percibir las cosas que le incomodaban o las que, quizá de forma no tan aparente, le herían; el ainú emitió esta vez un gruñido audible y se giró un poco en el pequeño colchón de suelo y lo golpeó con frustración contenida**

 **Había sido para tanto? Que le quitara la chamarra de Damuko, por mucho que adoraba aquella prenda, no era motivo para tratarle de esa manera.**

 **Vale que Ren solía ser agresivo y seco… le hablaba golpeado… pero de igual forma, eso no contaba como para que él se pusiera igual y lo empujase a responder todavía más fríamente o peor aún, a lastimarle.**

 **Bien, no estaba seguro de que hubiera pasado aquello último, pero si podía imaginarlo. Ya había ocurrido antes, que hablase de más y Ren terminase encerrado en sí mismo, regresándole cualquier palabra con un frío que superaba por mucho sus poderes; suspiró pesadamente y su mirada se suavizó, sintiendo como su imaginación se desbordaba y cada vez, le presentaba escenarios peores y más agresivos, terminando en uno donde finalmente las iras del chico de ojos dorados se desbordasen y terminase por perseguirlo con su enorme lanza.**

 **Se encogió un poco en el futón y trago pesado, haciendo una mueca y abriendo más los ojos.**

 **Seguramente que en cuanto empezasen el entrenamiento, iba a pagar todas sus palabras de una forma muy cara.**

 **Un crujido se percibió en la entrada de la habitación y se encogió colocándose los brazos sobre la cabeza y apretó los párpados con fuerza; debido a sus malos hábitos de dormir, estaba completamente destapado y no había ni esperanzas de tomar la cobija para cubrirse sin parecer poco menos que cobarde. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba… por qué se asustaba y se hacía bolita?**

 **-Oye imbécil…**

 **La voz de Ren hizo que internamente el chico diese un largo y pesado suspiro, olvidando por unos momentos el hecho de sus temores a que estuviese enojado y levantó un poco la cabeza para ver al oriental, que se encontraba vestido con la bata de dormir y le veía recargado en el marco de la puerta, con un gesto frío y de superioridad que le hacía ver bastante imponente ante las sombras de la noche; el chico de cabello claro se acomodó un poco mejor para verle, apoyándose sobre un codo y girando mejor su cuerpo para hacerle frente.**

 **Por lo general los chicos solían dormir todos juntos pero aquella noche como cosa excepcional, les habían dejado una habitación para cada uno por lo que Horohoro dormía a solas, Yoh en su propia habitación, Manta se había ido a su casa, Ryu también ya tenía su propio cuarto al igual que Fausto y Ren dormía en otra parte de la pensión a pesar de que tenía su apartamento en el centro de la ciudad; si lo pensaba seriamente, aparte del Oyamada solamente Chocolove se había ido a dormir a otro lado (algo había comentado sobre que estaría con un par de los amigos del Umemiya).**

 **Muy despacio y tratando de ser discreto, aprovechando el silencio que se había producido entre ambos fue moviendo sus ojos para observar al otro chico, que permanecía con los brazos cruzados alrededor de algo apretado contra su vientre y un gesto indescifrable**

 **Demonios… en verdad Ren era hermoso**

 **Y era cosa rara pensar en aquello de un chico, pero no había otra forma para pensar en el otro.**

 **A pesar de la oscuridad, la piel de Ren tenía una especie de brillo propio que resaltaba incluso por entre la única tela que cubría su cuerpo; bajando la mirada, podía notar las delgadas pero bien formadas piernas de las cuáles, una era más visible a través del entreabierto del frente de la bata. Y la piel del torso… podía ver claramente como el pecho bajaba y subía con cada respiración que daba, regalándole un escalofrío al irse su imaginación y visualizarse abriendo aquello para poder verle de forma más completa.**

 **Los ojos del oriental se entrecerraron y un ligero rubor subió por sus mejillas repentinamente, lo que solo aumentó la atención del shaman de hielo.**

 **Era increíble, como el Tao podía pasar de un aspecto poderoso y frívolo a un aire inocente accidental, tan solo por la coloración de sus mejillas. Tragó pesado, en verdad le estaba comenzando a costar el mantenerse en sus trece y como siguiera así iba a terminar nuevamente en una discusión con el otro, tan solo por tener que explicar lo extraño de su comportamiento; lástima que no percibió lo tarde que era aquello, porque para ese momento, el chico en la puerta comenzaba a tener una pesada batalla contra sus propios demonios.**

 **Ren Tao observaba la expresión embobada del chico en el futón y no pudo evitar removerse incómodo al saberse estudiado de aquella manera. Una parte de sí, se sentía terriblemente incómoda al traer memorias nada gratas sobre su padre que solía hacer lo mismo para provocarle… y la otra parte, extrañamente, se sentía halagada; aparte del hecho de que creía estar seguro de que el gusto del shamán de hielo se inclinaba a por las féminas, el pensar que quizá él era capaz de desviar su pensamiento hacia otro lado… bien, no era tan malo**

 **Era una oportunidad de disfrutar de algo que no podría tomar al final**

 **"Se gustan entre ustedes"**

 **Eso era lo que Yoh le había dicho apenas hacia unas cuantas horas, lo que significaba que… al menos, a como lo creía el Asakura… él le gustaba a Horohoro**

 **Dolía. Dolía moverse entre la inseguridad y la esperanza de algo que no podía ser o si acaso, podría rozar. Deseaba con toda su alma y sus fuerzas el creer que aquellas palabras eran ciertas, que ambos eran el uno para el otro y que había la posibilidad de saltarse a su familia, sus enseñanzas y todo aquello que habían enterrado a base de sangre, humillación y lágrimas; ansiaba poder liberar el chico que alguna vez había sido y que permanecía enterrado en las sombras impuestas… ese chiquillo que solo su hermana conseguía ver la mayoría del tiempo, el que correspondía a su edad y aún creía en algo bueno…**

 **Quería…**

 **Apretó un poco más la chamarra que tenía sostenida contra su vientre, como una forma alejada de abrazar al otro en silencio. Sin palabras.**

 **Sus dedos se cerraron en la tela e inconscientemente, permitió unos momentos más de contemplación al otro que parecía no querer romper ese silencio, ese momento carente de ruido alguno y que los estaba conectando más allá de lo que podían colocar en una expresión adecuada.**

 **Entonces, Horohoro abrió la boca…**

 **Y como una reacción inconsciente, el chico de ojos dorados los entornó y de golpe, arrojó la chamarra al rostro del ainú que se tensó de forma repentina, con las manos en el aire y sin entender por qué demonios había venido aquella reacción… si ni que se lo estuviera comiendo con los ojos! Bueno… quizá un poco… pero ese no era motivo!**

 **-Pero qué demonios te pasa!?**

 **Horohoro apretaba un puño en el aire y se había incorporado, aferrando con la otra mano su chamarra de snowboarding mientras que Ren Tao volvía a cruzarse de brazos y repentinamente, se veía algo molesto**

 **-No tenías por qué aventármela así!**

 **-Parecía que estabas a punto de decir una tontería y como por ahora mi noche va tranquila, preferí no perder mi tiempo escuchándola**

 **Respondió tranquilamente el chino, dejando a su compañero con un gesto de puchero y ahora, sentado a modo de mariposa sobre el futón con las manos y la chamarra entre las piernas**

 **-No todo lo que digo son tonterías…- refunfuñó el de cabello claro, recibiendo por respuesta una pequeña risa por parte de Ren**

 **-Seguro**

 **Asintió el shamán en la puerta, cerrando los ojos y sonriendo cínicamente, sin saber que el chico en el suelo se guardaba un pequeño suspiro y una sonrisa debido a aquella reacción; debía de tratar de ser más discreto porque con cada día que pasaba, comenzaba a ser más y más evidente, pero… qué podía perder en realidad?**

 **-Hazme un favor y no sostengas tu cosa de esa manera- dijo de pronto el tao frunciendo el ceño y observando con seriedad al ainú, que parpadeó un par de veces- no me tomé tanto tiempo arreglándola para que la vuelvas a arruinar**

 **-Tú…**

 **Dijo despacio el chico de cabello claro, aún viendo a su amigo para luego, alzar su chamarra y extenderla, terminando por abrir grandemente los ojos ante lo que tenía delante y luego, la acercó casi hasta su nariz… estaba impecable!literalmente, los manchones, emborrones y raspones habían desaparecido y en las zonas donde había creído que había terminado por hacer un futuro agujero… el remiendo era tan perfecto que no se notaba en el entramado normal; estaba impresionado y muy despacio, levantó la mirada hacia el chino que parecía atento a sus reacciones… y algo nervioso?**

 **-Cómo…- farfulló torpemente el ainú, provocando una ligera tensión en el de menor edad- cómo lo conseguiste?**

 **-No tiene ciencia en realidad, fue muy fácil- respondió Ren encogiéndose de hombros muy discretamente y Horohoro volvió a colocar aquello en su regazo, sin salir de su impresión- un par de remiendos y estaba lista… no vuelvas a arruinarla, tonto…**

 **-En verdad que estoy impresionado…**

 **Musitó Horohoro ladeando la cabeza sin dejar de ver con sorpresa al otro, que parecía bastante ufano de lo conseguido**

 **-Si bueno… no se puede esperar menos de mí…- comentó orgullosamente el Tao, con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa de superioridad mientras que Horohoro alzaba muy apenas un dedo, señalándole**

 **-Tú sabes hacer manualidades?**

 **No era tanto la frase, sino el tono utilizado por el de cabello negro y celeste, lo que provocó una nueva irritación en el chino al que parecía volverle a crecer en pequeños espasmos el cono que formaba su cabello y se giraba con un par de arrugas rojizas en su frente, para encarar al que permanecía sentado**

 **-Qué quieres decir con que "sabes hacer manualidades"? No soy un inútil como tú que lo mejor que se le ocurrió para limpiar su ropa fue agarrarla a golpes contra las rocas!**

 **A pesar de los gritos del otro, Horohoro no se alteró. Tan solo continuó observándole**

 **-Es que…- siguió diciendo el chico con los ojos muy abiertos- no pensé que fueras a tratar de arreglar algo… me refiero… pues… tú eres de dinero…**

 **-Si? Y qué con eso?**

 **Sisseó Ren convirtiendo sus ojos en un par de peligrosas rendijas doradas, apretando aún más los brazos contra su pecho, al grado que se notaban mucho más marcados los músculos en estos, ganados después de tanto ejercitar; Horohoro se rascó la nuca frunciendo el ceño y aún confundido con aquello**

 **-Pues que se supone que los ricos no hacen cosas con las manos, porque las consideran como algo de seres inferiores- explicó el ainú- entonces… que tu hayas hecho esto…**

 **Se detuvo al ver la manera en que los ojos del Tao se abrían como platos y al siguiente segundo, un frío glaciar le recorrió de arriba abajo al darse cuenta de la terrible manera en la que el otro había comenzado a interpretar sus palabras; apretó los dientes mientras se maldecía a los gritos por dentro y abría los ojos a la par del otro, enderezándose un poco por sobre el futón en donde estaba**

 **-Ren…**

 **-Entonces… en verdad crees que porque tengo dinero, no se hacer nada?- el tono helado y duro con el que hablaba el Tao y la manera en que temblaba era firme muestra de lo enojado que estaba y del resentimiento que se comenzaba a formar- crees que soy inútil, que el dinero y una vida acomodada me convierten en un inepto para las cosas normales de la vida?**

 **Horohoro tragó en seco y negó muy apenas**

 **-Espera… no quise decir…!**

 **-Si, sí quisiste decir- cortó el chino dejando caer los brazos hacia los lados al tiempo que apretaba los puños con tanta fuerza, que se hacía daño con las uñas- por algo soy un bastardo prepotente, cierto?**

 **Para el ainú, aquello fue como una poderosa bofetada en el rostro al ahora poder dar por sentado, que en efecto el otro le había escuchado decir aquello y más aún, que tal cuál y se lo había temido, le había herido; y ahora, podía ser testigo de la herida que había provocado por su estupidez. Por su parte, el chino no sabía cómo terminar aquello sin dar un grito o dejar ver demasiado de lo mucho que le había pesado aquella afirmación, sobre todo, porque sabía que tenía esa imagen desde siempre. Aunque gustaba de presumir sus cosas (no podía evitarlo), podía percibir la imagen que iban tomando los demás sobre su manera de vivir, al grado de ir dejando de lado el hecho de que había sido prisionero mentalmente de los Tao.**

 **Y aún recordaba como ingenuamente, lo había remarcado cuando quisiesen buscar información de la aldea apache y él se hubiera dado importancia, creyendo que haría algo bueno por ellos… buscando información electrónicamente ayudado por una trabajadora en América de los Tao… y él, sintiéndose importante, solo presionando la tecla de ENTER**

 **La vergüenza que había sentido al finalmente enterarse de lo ridículo que se había visto, en verdad lo había golpeado duro.**

 **Y de poco en poco, podía ver que su imagen solo se enfatizaba más por que no era el único que poseía una pequeña fortuna, sin embargo, si era el único "snob" (como se lo había marcado alguna vez Chocolove, momentos antes de recibir una paliza) entre ellos: Manta Oyamada, era de familia adinerada pero cualquiera que lo viese no se daría cuenta debido a lo humilde de su carácter y apariencia, además de que siempre hacía labores hogareñas y demás con una habilidad que competía en toda orden con las de Ryu Umemiya.**

 **Yoh Asakura no era la excepción. No solo su familia era de las más importantes en Japón sino que también eran de dinero… y aún así y a pesar de que vivían en la pensión que era de tamaño considerable, el chico era humilde por mucho y con torpeza y flojera, se las arreglaba para hacer cosas sin tener que andar dependiendo de sirvientes (algo que si usaba a veces el Oyamada pero aún con todo, ambos se dedicaban a tratar al resto como iguales).**

 **Y él por su parte… siempre les veía hacia abajo**

 **Como insectos, como menos que nada.**

 **Por qué sería raro que el ainú tuviese esa percepción suya, cuando él se encargaba de remarcarla por todas partes y en todas formas? Se dio la vuelta de golpe y entonces, Horohoro se puso de pie también**

 **-Ren!**

 **-Cállate idiota!**

 **Escupió tenso el chino**

 **-Mañana comenzaremos a entrenar y no pienso levantarte. Yo me voy de aquí a las cinco de la mañana y ya es cosa tuya si nos alcanzas al negro y a mí en el patio de los apartamentos Tao. Solo te advierto, que como nos hagas perder el tiempo, yo mismo te mato y meto tu espíritu en un zombie para que no nos descalifiquen… me has entendido?**

 **El tao volteó muy apenas por encima de su hombro para dirigirle una mirada mortal al de cabellos claros y sin esperar respuesta, partió rumbo hacia la habitación donde se estaba quedando, dejando al otro chico con una expresión angustiada mientras que sostenía con una mano, la recuperada chamarra; los ojos del chico ainú se entrecerraron suavemente y entonces, dejó salir el aire, bastante decaído por como había resultado aquello y entonces, alzó la prenda para observarla**

 **-Ay, Damuko…**

 **Suspiró Horohoro con un sentimiento de dolor por lo que acababa de ocurrir**

 **-Cómo voy a arreglar esto?... todo lo hago mal y lo digo peor… tú lo sabes mejor que nadie- susurraba hacia la nada, mientras que en su imaginación observaba a su antigua mejor amiga de pie delante suyo, con un gesto preocupado- no quería decir eso… lo que hizo Ren ha sido increíble… yo solamente lo habría arruinado horriblemente y él… solo mira esto…**

 **Sonrió suavemente, pasando su otra mano por las telas reparadas de la chamarra, casi como si pudiera tocar la mano del otro chico sobre esta**

 **-Se ha tomado el tiempo de arreglar mis estupideces y ni siquiera me ha pedido algo a cambio… cómo puede pensar que voy a creer que es un inútil?- cerró los ojos y sonrió un poco más- con lo orgulloso que es… quién diría que es tan inseguro**

 **Suspiró y alzó la vista**

 **Delante suyo, su mochirei flotaba con expresión enternecida y comprensiva, haciendo parpadear por la sorpresa al shamán y entonces, este dejó salir una pequeña risa apenada**

 **-Lo lamento Koloro… no quería dejarte fuera- se disculpó pero por toda respuesta, la pequeña criatura le sonrió con los ojos cerrados e hizo un pequeño sonido alegre, que para el chico de Hokkaido quería decir "no te preocupes"**

 **Horohoro asintió a sabiendas de que tenía el apoyo del otro espíritu y entonces, compuso un gesto decidido**

 **Ya iba siendo hora de que se apretara los pantalones e hiciera las cosas bien. Iba siendo momento, de cumplir con lo que había pensado aquella tarde y dejarle ver a Ren, que sin importar lo que él creyera o las estupideces que le hubiera hecho sentir, realmente sentía algo profundo por él y que, dejando aparte el hecho de no ser correspondido (algo de lo que estaba seguro) al menos, él pensaba que el chino era increíbe en todas las maneras que había**

 **Así que el primer paso… era disculparse o al menos, dejarle saber que lo de aquella noche había sido un error**

 **Definitivamente**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	5. Afuera de la ventana

**HAPPY LIFE: ICE AND GOLD**

 **CAP 5**

 **"Afuera de la ventana"**

 **Los gemidos adoloridos y largos se percibían entre las pocas luces que lograban iluminar aquella habitación de grandes y altas paredes rojizas, donde las sombras tenían mayor dominio que el poco brillo de las velas que se quemaban y danzaban desde diferentes posiciones sobre los platillos que las sostenían; un poco más allá, un muñeco afelpado y destrozado apoyado en el suelo contra una de las paredes era mudo testigo de la agresión que se cometía en ese recinto, sin poder hacer nada que detuviese los actos perpetrados con cada minuto que pasaba.**

 **El llanto hacía mucho que había dejado de ser permitido: las lágrimas eran solo para los débiles de mente, aquellos que no merecían la vida y los que no podían honrar con su existencia a la familia Tao.**

 **Los ojos de oro de uno de quienes se encontraban en aquel sitio, se clavaron en los botones negros que brillaban ante las llamas danzarinas un poco más lejos y representaban los ojos de aquella criatura de peluche.**

 **La odiaba.**

 **Ese objeto representaba una infancia y una inocencia que habían sido desgajadas desde lo más profundo de su alma y que se encontraban enterradas en un sitio donde sin importar cuanto lo intentase, no podrían volver a ser tocadas; se habían perdido, habían sido convertidas en nada y lo que quedaba ahora, era oscuridad, era odio, era un camino forjado por cientos antes que él y por el que estaba obligado a andar al ser el siguiente en la línea de sucesión.**

 **Una mano pequeña se había extendido de forma lánguida, sin mostrar esfuerzo alguno ante algo que nunca sería y la mirada dorada continuó clavada en el tigre destrozado, cuyo relleno de algodón se derramaba hasta la alfombra semejando de una forma extraña, la sangre que se habría derramado de ser un animal real**

 **Los ojos del niño se entrecerraron y entonces, las velas parecieron dar un soplo y todo se volvió oscuridad**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Estaba seguro de que algo lo había despertado**

 **Ren abrió muy lentamente los ojos y frunció apenas el ceño, percibiendo el fresco de la madrugada que ingresaba por la ventana y su propio cuerpo de lado, con los brazos sobre el suelo de forma natural y su propia respiración levemente alterada, como si hubiera sido sacudido de golpe; a pesar del silencio reinante, algo le incomodaba sobremanera y en nada tenía que ver la pesadilla que había estado sufriendo desde hacía horas. Después de todo, ya se encontraba acostumbrado a estas y no tenían nada de extraño ni de nuevo.**

 **Incluso, el dolor de la tensión ante aquellos recuerdos era tan normal que era imposible que fuera algo así lo que lo hubiera despertado.**

 **Entonces… qué era?**

 **Finalmente una voz se dejó escuchar desde el patio delantero de la pensión Asakura, lo que provocó que el chino abriese mucho los ojos por la sorpresa, dándose cuenta de que esta casi resonaba por todos los pasillos e iba a ser imposible que no despertase a alguien más**

 **Compuso un gesto irritado, apretando el puño que hasta momentos antes había estado descansando en el futón, cerca de su rostro y apretó los dientes**

 **-Ren!**

 **En verdad que ese imbécil cada día encontraba nuevas formas de superar su propia estupidez**

 **Horohoro por su lado se encontraba de pie con su traje de batallas en aquel jardín, con las manos en la cadera y la tabla colgando en su espalda; Koloro a su lado flotaba haciendo un pequeño ruido apenado ante los gritos que su amo daba y que parecía no darse cuenta, de lo molestos que eran y en especial a esas horas de la mañana.**

 **Sin embargo el ainú no se daba por enterado y mantenía sus ojos clavados en la puerta de salida a pasillo de la habitación en la que dormía Ren, con un gesto decidido y animado, derrochando tal energía y seguridad que parecía ser un segundo sol; ni siquiera parecía que hubiera tenido una discusión con el chino durante la madrugada o que apenas y tuviese un par de horas de sueño, en aquellos instantes, parecía tener las fuerzas suficientes como para llevarse arrastrando la casa entera.**

 **-Vamos Ren! No dijiste "cinco de la mañana y si me haces perder el tiempo te mato" bla ba bla…?... ya son las cinco!**

 **Exclamó el chico levantando ambos brazos.. para un segundo después, ser golpeado con una mesa de madera japonesa, lanzada desde el segundo piso por una rubia de pésimo humor y que se asomaba con gesto asesino desde su ventana**

 **-SI SON LAS CINCO DE LA MAÑANA, HAS SILENCIO! LOS DEMÁS NECESITAMOS DORMIR!**

 **Gritó la chica mientras que desde las ventanas de las habitaciones laterales, algunos otros habitantes de aquella pensión se asomaban**

 **-Por qué tanto escándalo?**

 **Yoh Asakura ahogaba un bostezo y despeinado, se tallaba un ojo lagrimeante con el puño al tiempo que se colgaba un poco por el marco de la ventana hacia el exterior; desde otra ventana, Ryu Umemiya también se había asomado con gesto adormilado y ahora, observaba incómodo y soñoliento al ainú que había caído de espaldas, aplastado por el pesado mueble de madera y patas cortas**

 **-Es verdad Horohoro, por qué tienes que gritar a esta hora? Ya hiciste enojar a doña Anna y sabes que ella necesita de su sueño de belleza…**

 **Regañó con un tono cuidadosamente bajo el hombre de fleco largo a lo que finalmente, el de cabellos celestes logró quitarse la mesa de encima y hacerla a un lado para después y aún en el suelo, sobarse un lado de la cabeza**

 **-Horohoro… ahora Manta va a tener que subir la mesa otra vez al cuarto de Anna…- dijo lastimeramente Yoh aún semi dormido y con ambos brazos colgando de su ventana- ten algo de consideración, no?**

 **-Ay, ya cállense los dos!**

 **Replicó el chico frunciendo el ceño y mostrando un poco los colmillos**

 **-Además, no era para tanto, no grité tan fuerte…- rezongó el chico aún viendo a sus amigos con gesto de molestia mientras que hacía un puchero; Ryu apoyó su mejilla en una de sus manos y cabeceó mientras que el Asakura parecía literalmente luchar contra el sueño**

 **-Lo que digas…**

 **Yoh volvió a bostezar con una nueva lágrima amenazando por salir hasta que de golpe se abrió la puerta corrediza del primer piso donde estaba la habitación del Tao, haciendo saltar del susto tanto al Asakura como al Umemiya, que ahora parecían bastante despiertos y se habían ocultado un poco detrás del marco de sus ventanas; no podían ver por obvias razones hacia el pasillo del primer piso (el pequeño techo cubría este) pero podían imaginarse bastante bien la escena que debía de estarse presentando, tan solo por la expresión de pánico en el rostro del ainú**

 **El cuerpo de Ren mostraba un brillo azul y peligroso alrededor y sus ojos brillaban en blanco, observando con rabia al chico en el suelo y que parecía encogerse cada vez más**

 **Horohoro tragó pesado, abriendo un poco la boca pero la voz del Tao salió antes de que él pudiera decir nada**

 **-En verdad, no tienes ni siquiera el más mínimo respeto por las casas de los demás, que tienes que hacer semejante escándalo en la madrugada!?**

 **Soltó el de cabello oscuro y en punta mientras que los tres shamanes a su alrededor se encogían con los ojos cerrados**

 **-Anna se va a volver a despertaaaaar- lloriqueó Yoh por lo bajo a pesar de que el chino no le podía escuchar desde donde se encontraba y su mente y su atención se encontraban enfocadas en el shaman tirado en el césped, que ahora comenzaba a ponerse de pie y se sacudía las piernas; finalmente, se ajustó la bandana en la frente y dirigió su mirada al chino, que se había cruzado de brazos y aunque el aura había desaparecido, su mirada negra aún presagiaba peligro**

 **-Lo lamento**

 **Dijo el chico de ojos negros mientras que volvía a sonreir y se enfrentaba a su compañero de equipo, que había entornado los ojos apenas un milímetro**

 **-Solo quería demostrarte que sí era capaz de estar a tiempo y me interesaba lo que haríamos como equipo- se explicó el ainú moviendo las manos un poco mientras que su líder resoplaba levemente; Yoh por su parte abrió nuevamente los ojos (parecía haberse quedado dormido un segundo antes con la cabeza apoyada entre los brazos colgantes) y sonrió un poco animado por lo que había escuchado**

 **-Oh! Van a comenzar su entrenamiento?**

 **-Ustedes no lo harán?**

 **Inquirió el Tao saliendo a la banqueta y de ahí, bajando al primer escalón de esta para poder ver en dirección de la ventana del Asakura de reojo, donde este cerraba los ojos y asentía una vez**

 **-Si bueno… pero no pensé que lo harían tan pronto…**

 **-Mientras más rápido mejor y no me vengas a decir que esa novia tuya no piensa hacer lo mismo- Ren sonrió ladinamente y entonces, fue respondido con un lloriqueo por parte del chico de los auriculares, que había vuelto a cerrar los ojos y ahora gemía por lo que vendría- y bueno… ya que estás levantado Horohoro… solo me tardaré lo que me tome cambiarme y nos iremos… tengo que aprovechar que para variar, parece que en verdad quieres trabajar duro, pero te advierto…- sus ojos se entornaron aún más y su sonrisa se amplió- voy a ser muy duro**

 **-Me parece bien**

 **Respondió el de cabello celeste provocando que la sonrisa del otro se esfumara y pasara a rodar los ojos; Ren estaba a punto de retirarse cuando la voz del chico de Hokkaido se dejó escuchar nuevamente**

 **-Ren!**

 **El aludido se detuvo en un momento con gesto desconcertado; parpadeó y volvió a fruncir el ceño mientras que se acomodaba para ver mejor a su amigo que ahora, se colocaba las manos en la nuca y le sonreía ampliamente; a pesar de tener poco de despierto, con una pesadilla a cuestas y el hecho de estar tolerando todas esas tonterías, se tomó el tiempo de darle un buen vistazo al otro chico y apreciar el aspecto que presentaba a esas horas: milagrosamente, ya estaba arreglado pero aquel traje oscuro con marcas tradicionales realmente resaltaba por mucho el cabello del chico y su piel. De igual forma, le hacía lucir por mucho mas serio y maduro aunque era una lástima que el carácter la mayoría del tiempo no concordara**

 **Excepto durante las batallas**

 **Un ligero escalofrío le recorrió al recordarle cuando componía un gesto serio o salvaje y componía una pose que sobrepasaba en mucho a su corta edad.**

 **Percibió un leve calor en sus mejillas pero logró controlar por esta vez la coloración sobre estas, tan solo viendo con mayor atención al otro chico que parecía estarse tomando su tiempo para hablar.**

 **-Ya di, qué quieres?**

 **Apresuró el oriental, moviendo un pie como si comenzara a desesperarse pero entonces, Horohoro dio un paso hacia delante aún sonriéndole y entonces, habló**

 **-Quería darte las gracias por lo que hiciste con la chamarra- dijo con calma, provocando un parpadeo de sorpresa por parte del Tao; el ainú esperó un minuto más pero entonces, Ren se adelantó**

 **-No importa…**

 **-De hecho, sí importa- añadió el chico de cabello claro con un poco más de confianza, asegurándose de ver al otro a los ojos que pareció removerse en algo por lo fija de la mirada negra sobre si- porque eso era lo que quería decirte ayer y desgraciadamente, se malentendió todo…**

 **-Se malentendió?- replicó Ren entrecerrando los ojos con un dejo peligroso, que indicaba que no estaba de humor para recordar la discusión de la noche anterior pero a pesar de todo, Horohoro asintió**

 **-Si. Porque no quería decirte que fueras un inútil o que sintieras que pensaba eso de ti- comenzó a decir y en cuanto el chino separó los labios para mandarle al demonio y cortar la conversación, Horohoro alzó un poco los dedos deteniéndole de golpe- todo lo contrario. Estoy muy impresionado por la habilidad que tienes… ya de por sí, eres bastante bueno en todo pero lo que hiciste por mi anoche… en verdad no tengo palabras para agradecerte**

 **Aseguró suavizando su mirada y regalándole una expresión de cariño que finalmente, provocó que apareciera un tono rojizo sobre la nariz de Ren y que se voltease hacia otro lado, cruzando los brazos**

 **-Yo sé sobre hacer cosas a mano. Y nunca hubiera podido conseguir lo que tú. Sé que realmente hiciste lo que ya tienes por naturaleza, asegurarte de que fuera perfecto aunque no tenías por qué hacerlo… y aunque ayer no pude decírtelo… bueno, quería aclarar las cosas y que sepas que admiro mucho lo que puedes hacer y que te agradezco de corazón que me ayudaras con algo que es muy valioso para mí…**

 **Ren entrecerró nuevamente sus ojos y continuaba sin ver al ainú, intentando ser lo más inexpresivo posible… pero por dentro, podía sentir como su estómago daba un brinco y la emoción y la alegría lo embargaban a partes iguales; no esperaba algo como aquello y mucho menos a aquellas horas pero no le incordiaba o le molestaba, por el contrario, cualquier sentimiento de tristeza tomado el día anterior había desaparecido al pensar, que en verdad el otro apreciaba sus habilidades y hasta las agradecía.**

 **Quizá aún no averiguaba por que aquella era prenda era tan importante para el chico de hielo… pero al menos, sabía que lo había hecho feliz.**

 **-Si… no importa…**

 **Respondió escuetamente el chino, maldiciéndose por no ser capaz de dar una respuesta más agradable a Horohoro, dándose la vuelta finalmente para ingresar en la habitación**

 **-Espérame ahí… ya salgo…**

 **Dijo el de ojos dorados y finalmente, cerró la puerta detrás suyo dejando al chico de cabello celeste en el exterior, donde parecía muchísimo más feliz después de todo aquello; el ainú levantó la mirada hacia el segundo piso donde estaba el Asakura y su sonrisa se volvió aún más amplia si se podía**

 **-Entonces? Qué tal lo hice?**

 **-Lo hiciste bien Horohoro, jijiji**

 **Rió lánguidamente Yoh con los ojos cerrados, mientras que le levantaba el pulgar a su amigo y el gesto era repetido por este que parecía bastante orgulloso por lo que había hecho**

 **-A este paso, no tardarás mucho para que Ren te acepte y ya puedan comenzar a andar juntos, jijiji- volvió a reir para luego, emitir un profundo bostezo**

 **Por su parte, Horohoro se había quedado con el pulgar levantado pero su mirada se había vuelto una combinación entre la sorpresa y el desconcierto por lo que le había dicho el de cabello castaño, sintiendo como al siguiente segundo los colores iban subiendo por su rostro hasta dejarle al rojo vivo**

 **-Pero que tonterías dices Yoh? Desde ayer estás diciendo cosas muy extrañas!**

 **Chilló el chico agitando un brazo pero el Asakura tan solo se estiró suavemente hacia delante por fuera de la ventana y entonces, se apoyó en esta cruzando los brazos y observó con una sonrisa suave y sueño al chico en el jardín**

 **-No tiene nada de malo…**

 **Dijo Yoh con aquella frase que solía utilizar, lo que provocó un tic en uno de los ojos de su amigo**

 **-Vamos… tú lo sabes… yo lo sé… estoy seguro de que Ren también lo sospecha…- aseguró sin revelar lo que sabía mientras que Horohoro bajaba la mirada, aún con el ceño fruncido y su tic bastante marcado, apretando un puño delante de su pecho- por qué esconderlo?**

 **-Cómo se nota que no eres tú el que corre riesgo de perder su amistad…- se quejó el ainú, recibiendo una nueva risa por parte del shamán en el segundo piso**

 **Horohoro cambió su gesto por uno pensativo y algo más calmado pero no por ello, feliz**

 **-Realmente… no quisiera que Ren se alejara de mi- dijo finalmente, ya bastante seguro de que esconder sus emociones del Asakura era lo mismo que tener toda su confesión pintada en la frente; alzó la mirada al cielo que de poco en poco iba perdiendo los colores oscuros para ir componiendo tonos azules y rojizos conforme el sol anunciaba su aparición- me es difícil describirlo y soy un tonto para poner las palabras de forma adecuada… y siempre termino haciéndole daño sin quererlo**

 **Cerró los ojos un momento, ante la mirada atenta y comprensiva de Yoh**

 **-Creo… que tú también lo sabes, quizá… a estas alturas…**

 **El chico vió de reojo al de ojos castaños que movió la cabeza, instándole a continuar**

 **-Pero Ren… tiene tantas heridas…- suspiró Horohoro casi rendido- y no hablo de las de su cuerpo…**

 **-También las has visto?**

 **Musitó Yoh con un gesto serio mas no enojado con su amigo, que asintió levemente**

 **-Durante los baños, como equipo Ren insistió en que continuáramos haciendo todo juntos para acostumbrarnos a nosotros- explicó Horohoro con una sombra sobre los ojos, que resaltaba el blanco en estos- era imposible… no notarlo, digo… cualquiera con un pasado podría verlo…**

 **"Cualquiera con un pasado"**

 **Repitió mentalmente el Asakura sintiendo un leve dolor en su vientre, al darse cuenta de que de forma accidental, el Usui le había dejado ver algo que dudaba que nadie más supiera; pero el de cabello celeste parecía no darse por enterado de lo que acababa de decir, por lo que continuó con aquella charla**

 **-Entiendo…**

 **-Pero… Ren tiene… un daño que no está marcado en su piel, las heridas más profundas que lleva están dentro suyo y yo solamente las empeoro cada que abro mi bocota- la expresión de Horohoro pasó a ser una dolida y arrepentida- y no sé cómo evitarlo… me esfuerzo y trato pero por más que lo intento, siempre termino diciendo algo que puedo ver que lo hace refugiarse en su interior y ponerse a la defensiva- se pasó una mano por el cabello y suspiró profundo- ya no sé que hacer Yoh…**

 **Yoh sonrió muy suavemente**

 **-No tienes que hacer nada en especial Horohoro- dijo apoyándose en una mano mientras que el otro continuaba con su mirada clavada en el pasto delante suyo- Ren no está esperando un héroe a caballo para que vaya por él y que lo saque de su prisión… ese es Hao- Yoh había levantado un dedo y cerraba los ojos con una enorme sonrisa, provocando que el ainú medio se cayese de lado y cambiase su gesto a uno donde gruñía- sin embargo… en donde se encuentra Ren… el verdadero Ren… está bastante oscuro y esta aterrado- el gesto del Asakura volvió a cambiar a uno serio- en ese lugar le enseñaron a estar y a aceptarlo, haciendo cosas que no son buenas y diciéndose, que es lo esperado de él y que tiene que aceptarlo y ser fuerte**

 **Dijo**

 **-Aceptar ayuda de alguien que se la ofrezca o que aparezca como un héroe, solo lo hará sentir débil y cobarde y que las palabras de desprecio que haya recibido en su vida, son algo que se merece- siguió diciendo el Asakura, acomodándose mejor en su mano- lo que necesita… es simplemente alguien que lo abrace, sabes?... alguien que le acerque la luz que necesita para levantar la mirada y ver que es capaz de salir de esa oscuridad, alguien que no le haga sentir débil sino que le preste su fuerza para que pueda apoyarse y andar en sus propios pies hacia el exterior… alguien que lo esté esperando y que vaya por él, incluso si pierde parte de su alma…**

 **Cerró los ojos y apoyó los labios entre las manos que acababa de entrelazar**

 **-No necesita un héroe… pero sí necesita una luz…**

 **-Una luz…**

 **Repitió Horohoro para entonces, levantar el rostro con un gesto de quien acaba de entender algo y con los ojos iluminados, vió al Asakura que parpadeó algo confundido**

 **-La Aurora Boreal!- exclamó el de cabello celeste con una enorme sonrisa- eres un genio!**

 **-Oh!... pues gracias!- se rió con ganas el chico de ojos castaños, bastante apenado- es la primera vez que me llaman así…**

 **-Si bueno… nomás pareces tontorrón pero en verdad que no lo eres- aseguró Horohoro colocándose las manos en la cintura, como si hubiera descubierto algo importante- y tienes razón… creo… creo que ya sé que es lo que debo de hacer con Ren aunque… va a tomar tiempo, porque tenemos una forma de llevarnos…- admitió riéndose con pena, cerrando los ojos, encogiendo la cabeza entre los hombros y rascándose esta por un lado con un dedo**

 **-No necesitas cambiar tu comportamiento… así se llevan ustedes dos y es una curiosa… pero natural, forma de decirse que se quieren**

 **Dijo Yoh sonriendo con los ojos cerrados y un gesto de satisfacción, mientras que su amigo asentía y finalmente, se volvían a abrir las puertas corredizas de la habitación que daba al patio y Ren Tao salía de esta, vestido con su traje chino de batalla rojo y negro**

 **-Bien?... espero que ya estes listo porque en cuanto lleguemos al patio de los apartamentos, no va a haber descanso- aseguró el de ojos dorados con gesto serio hacia Horohoro, que asintió con sencillez**

 **-Ya estoy listo**

 **Dijo y entonces, pareció prenderse un foco sobre su cabeza**

 **-Por cierto… ya te había dicho que ese traje hace que se vean muy bien tus curvas?**

 **El silencio cayó sobre los presentes como un balde gigante de agua helada, dejando los ojos de sorpresa por parte del Asakura y del Tao sobre un alegre Horohoro que no parecía ni mínimamente avergonzado por lo que había dicho; muy lentamente Ren comenzó a temblar y se ruborizó con fuerza mas por coraje que por sentirse halagado o con alguna emoción diferente ante aquellas palabras, rechinando suavemente los dientes al tiempo que Yoh se escondía un poco detrás del marco de su ventana**

 **-Horohoro, no me refería a eso…- musitó con los ojos cerrados Yoh**

 **-Qué curvas ni que nada, pedazo de imbécil! Muévete de una vez y deja de estarte quieto, que ya se te están durmiendo las neuronas y empiezas a hablar insensateces!**

 **Chilló el de cabello azul oscuro, terminando por irse a paso pesado y rápido y por detrás, Horohoro reía y empezaba a seguirlo volviéndole a levantar el pulgar a Yoh en el segundo piso con un gesto de verdaderos animos**

 **-Gracias amigo!**

 **-Si… de nada, jejeje- rió lánguidamente el Asakura con gesto contrito para después, gemir- vaya par… en verdad que no se toman los consejos a la ligera…**

 **-YOH, EL DESAYUNO!**

 **-Ya voy Annita…- gimió**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	6. Soporte

**HAPPY LIFE: ICE AND GOLD**

 **CAP 6**

 **"Soporte"**

 **Los habitantes de aquellos departamentos continuaban con sus vidas de forma tranquila, disfrutando de las posibilidades que les presentaba aquellos complejos según las actividades y horarios que podían permitirse; después de todo, la mayoría de los que vivían en aquel sitio eran personas de dinero que no tenían más preocupaciones excepto, aquellas que les hicieran mantener su nivel de vida acomodado. Y a sabiendas de que el hijo del dueño de aquel y otros edificios se encontraba viviendo en el sitio también, ni siquiera se molestaban en quejarse por cualquier sonido proveniente del gigantesco patio donde en aquellos momentos, tres chiquillos ejercitaban y se golpeaban a grados casi ridículos.**

 **No… las personas ni siquiera se molestaban en intentar espiar, ya advertidos de que cualquier cosa que hiciese el crío de ojos dorados era permitido por derecho y privado.**

 **Esas eran las reglas, si alguien deseaba vivir en los complejos de apartamentos de la familia Tao, en Japón**

 **El sonido pesado de un cuerpo al chocar contra el suelo se unió al silbido de las armas al cortar el aire y al poco tiempo, un segundo sonido de caída se sumó al primero. Horohoro respiraba agitado y rápido, con un ojo cerrado mientras que más allá podía escuchar los quejidos de dolor por parte de su compañero de equipo de cabello afro; el jaguar que acompañaba al niño moreno se acercó y emitió un gemido preocupado, empujando con la punta del hocico a su amo que comenzó a incorporarse.**

 **-Estoy bien Mic, tranquilo…**

 **Aseguró Chocolove respirando tan agitado como el shamán de hielo al tiempo que se incorporaba un poco en la extensión de césped que les estaba sirviendo como campo de entrenamiento temporal. Sacudió un par de veces la cabeza y del otro lado, el ainú observaba la figura elevada y orgullosa del chino, que componía un gesto de desprecio y fastidio por la manera tan sencilla en la que sus dos compañeros habían caído.**

 **Detestaba en formas que no podía expresar, que no pudieran tener mayor fuerza.**

 **-Vamos par de inútiles… pónganse de pie!**

 **Les ordenó mientras que los otros dos trataban de retomar el aire antes de obedecer**

 **-Estamos en eso, estamos en eso!- exclamó Horohoro enderezándose un poco más pero percibiendo como su corazón golpeaba duramente contra su pecho- solo déjanos respirar algo, Ren!**

 **-Y luego podremos comer pastel!**

 **Chocolove había levantado un brazo, recibiendo como respuesta una mirada mortal por parte del ainú… y un corte en la nariz, por parte de la afilada y larga lanza del Tao que había entornado los ojos como si intentase mantener la paciencia**

 **-Ayyy! Ya deja de poncharme!**

 **-Entonces deja de decir estupideces cada que tienes la oportunidad, tonto!**

 **Espetó el de ojos dorados con fastidio**

 **-Y además, eso no rima!- gritó el de cabello celeste**

 **-Tú no le estés siguiendo imbécil, que tampoco estoy muy feliz contigo!- exclamó el chino esta vez clavando su mirada irritada en el chico venido de Hokkaido, que tan solo se apoyó hacia atrás sobre las manos y con sus ojos convertidos en un par de puntos que reflejaban resignación, le observaba- así es como quieren convertirse en el Rey de los Shamanes? No es que lo vayan a conseguir, obviamente…**

 **-Y por qué no, tú no eres nadie para decirnos si podemos o no!- reclamó Chocolove apretando los puños y enderezándose mejor mientras que Horohoro fruncía el ceño**

 **-Oye si!... de dónde sacas eso de que no lo vamos a conseguir?**

 **Reclamó el de cabello claro sin levantarse a lo que recibió una mirada orgullosa y altanera por parte del Tao, que se colocó una mano en la cadera**

 **-Es evidente Horohoro… yo voy a ganar el Torneo y por lo tanto, yo voy a ser su rey- Ren cerró los ojos y sonrió para sí mismo, colocándose de lado mientras que el chico sentado en el suelo, rodaba los ojos- pero eso no significa que tenga por qué aceptar que los miembros de mi equipo sean unos flojos inútiles, a estas horas Ryu y Fausto deben de estarse haciendo más poderosos y no voy a quedarme atrás mientras que Anna se encarga de convertirlos en una defensa impenetrable para que un holgazán como Yoh se lleve el título**

 **Entornó los ojos**

 **-Así que pónganse de pie y prepárense a defenderse de mi ataque!- terminó por decir girando su lanza y apuntándola hacia los otros dos que le observaban con gesto serio y luego, se dieron una mirada entre ellos asintiendo**

 **-Pues vete quitando las ideas equivocadas, porque YO voy a ser el rey!- soltó Chocolove acomodándose para al siguiente momento, lanzarse a atacar a Ren- vamos Mic!**

 **-Koloro, vamos tú también!- ordenó Horohoro levantándose de un salto y tomando su tabla, se lanzó en la misma dirección que su compañero de cabello afro al tiempo que el chino retrocedía un paso pero solamente, para tomar impulso en la defensa y el ataque**

 **Al menos si algo tenía bastante claro era que debía de asegurarse de que esos dos, dieran su máximo esfuerzo y progresaran lo más rápido posible. Los dos tenían buenas habilidades, pero requerían de pulirlas y ajustarlas para que se convirtiesen en contendientes poderosos… y si lograba que su equipo llegase al final…; se inclinó en un movimiento fluido y con la parte más larga de la lanza golpeó el vientre de Chocolove, que había estado a punto de esquivarlo aprovechando su gran velocidad… sin embargo, por costumbre Ren ya pensaba dos pasos por delante, así que no le había sido difícil calcular hacia donde debía de atacar. Por su parte, Horohoro se había hecho a un lado para no ser golpeado de la misma manera y entonces, se había aferrado al suelo y parecía haber pensado en algo**

 **El chico de ojos dorados ahora se lanzaba a atacarle… pero algo había cambiado y sin entender por qué, había perdido el suelo.**

 **Su estómago dio un vuelco al percibir como su zapatilla se deslizaba hacia atrás como si se hubiese apoyado en el aire y al siguiente momento, antes de que pudiera evitarlo logró ver como el ainú abría sus ojos como platos y terminaban ambos, estampados contra el suelo; había sido tan rápido aquel suceso que ni siquiera sus habilidades mas afinadas habían conseguido evitar aquello y ahora, podían escucharse los gemidos de dolor de ambos.**

 **Chocolove, que acababa de recuperarse del ataque y se enderezaba a cuatro veía la escena y ahora, reía a carcajadas señalándoles**

 **-Vaya rey! Caído desde las alturas, hahahaha!**

 **-Cállate!**

 **Gritó Ren mirando con gesto asesino al moreno que continuaba disfrutando del escenario para luego, apoyar mejor las manos en el césped a los lados del cuerpo del ainú cuyos ojos giraban por el golpe recibido; finalmente el oriental se incorporó, sentándose en el regazo del chico en el suelo que hizo un sonido de queja**

 **-Pesas mucho…**

 **-Eres débil y por eso me sientes pesado- replicó Ren frunciendo muy apenas el ceño y viendo a Horohoro de lado, que ahora apoyaba un codo en el césped y se enderezaba un poco para acomodarse al tiempo que usaba la otra mano para sobarse la cabeza**

 **-No soy débil, lo que pasa es que estás gordo y además, tienes la cabeza dura- se quejó el chico de Hokkaido para al siguiente momento, recibir un puñetazo en el estómago lo que le dejó caído de nueva cuenta con la boca muy abierta**

 **-No estoy gordo!**

 **Ren comenzó a enderezarse al igual que el chico de cabello claro, que ahora aparte del golpe de frente sentía dolor en su estómago por la reacción del chico de cabello azul oscuro**

 **-Ahora, ambos me la van a pagar y créanme que les va a doler como no esquiven!- ordenó el Tao alzándose despacio sobre sus pies y entonces, el chico de ojos negros se enderezó mejor y empujó la espalda de quien tenía delante suyo**

 **-Pues quítate de encima y entonces te esquivo!**

 **Había dicho Horohoro… al menos, antes de percibir un cambio que le hizo parpadear con asombro y preocupación. No estaba seguro de qué había ocurrido o por qué, pero había percibido como los ojos del chino se habían abierto casi con miedo y al siguiente instante, caía sentado sobre sus talones en el suelo, respirando entre pequeños temblores, un rubor antinatural y los puños muy pegados contra el pecho; el chico de ojos negros se puso de pie sin dejar de ver a su amigo, que continuaba encogido en su lugar como si no supiese reaccionar a partir de ahí.**

 **La mirada de quien estaba de pie pasó entonces a la de Chocolove que parecía igual de confundido que el primero para luego, encogerse de hombros con las manos abiertas al lado de estos, bajando una ceja para remarcar su extrañeza; el chico de cabello claro volvió a parpadear y regresó su vista al chino al que de pronto parecía haberlo cubierto el silencio y una sombra muy pesada, que no lo dejaba moverse de aquella posición tan extraña en el suelo. Una a la que no estaba acostumbrado a verlo, era como si de golpe se hubiera convertido en un chiquillo de 10 años.**

 **-Oye… Ren…- llamó con cuidado el Usui, acercándole una mano a un hombro pero más había tardado él en hacer ese movimiento, que el otro en golpearle con fuerza la mano, provocando el sonido de un chasquido por el contacto**

 **-NO ME TOQUES!**

 **Ren había cerrado los ojos con fuerza mientras retiraba el contacto de su amigo, que retrocedió un paso con sorpresa por aquello. No era tanto el dolor de la piel enrojecida que ahora tenía… sino porque había detectado auténtico pavor en el tono de voz de quien ahora, le veía con aquellos grandes ojos dorados abiertos tanto como podía y con una expresión que le hizo erizar la piel.**

 **Podía saberlo sin lugar a dudas. No solamente era que el otro se veía pequeño y… frágil?... era también que estaba muy asustado**

 **Diablos, nunca lo había visto de esa manera, ni siquiera cuando habían ido a rescatarlo al castillo de los Tao; bien que en aquella ocasión había podido percibir que si había temor pero lo disimulaba con todo su esfuerzo para que ninguno de ellos lo viese, pero en aquellos instantes parecía que se había soltado algún seguro que simplemente, había liberado aquella reacción. No sabía por qué, pero al menos tenía la noción de que no era algo bueno…**

 **No… era mucho más profundo.**

 **Ahora que lo recordaba… ni siquiera cuando los onis de aquella niña loca contra la que se habían enfrentado en el torneo le habían provocado pesadillas, lo había visto asustado; nervioso, tenso, desesperado, sí… pero asustado? No como en aquellos momentos**

 **El chico de piel morena hizo amago de moverse pero entonces, Horohoro le detuvo con un movimiento de la mano y un gesto serio para que no se acercara**

 **Ren aún temblaba en pequeños espasmos y no dejaba de verle como si fuera a atacarlo de un momento a otro. Nunca lo había visto tan pequeño y tan herido a pesar de que no sabía aún el porqué; respiró profundo y suavizó la mirada, clavándola en las pupilas empequeñecidas del de menor edad para luego, inclinarse un poco hacia delante y percibir el respingo que daba el chino y un movimiento que parecía ser de retroceso, como intentando alejarse de él**

 **-Ren… tranquilo…**

 **Dijo en un tono de voz muy bajo pero cuidadoso, volviendo a hacer un intento de acercarle una mano para que lo pudiera sentir y quizá, tranquilizarlo lo suficiente para que les explicase aquello; pero de un momento a otro, su mirada asustada de niño había pasado a una fiera y humillada, casi en llamas y con una intensidad que superaba a la que le conocía de forma normal. En menos de un segundo, el chico de cabello azul oscuro se había puesto de pie y le había empujado de su camino, terminando por correr lejos de él hacia el interior del edificio y cerrar la puerta de un azote.**

 **Horohoro había cerrado los ojos por el sonido del golpe y encogido muy apenas los hombros, siendo imitado por el shaman del jaguar que después de un pequeño silencio, volvió a hablar**

 **-Y ahora que mosca le pico?**

 **Inquirió el de piel oscura a lo que el venido de Hokkaido negó con la cabeza, observando en dirección por donde había desaparecido el otro y con un gesto acongojado**

 **-No lo sé… Ren no es así…- musitó por lo bajo para luego, escuchar una risa burlona por parte del otro**

 **-Muy hombrecito, muy hombrecito pero a la hora de la hora, también sabe salir corriendo- se rió Chocolove para luego, recibir una mirada gélida por parte de Horohoro que entornó los ojos en su dirección- pues que?**

 **-No es momento para tus bromas, bembón!**

 **Regañó fastidiado el chico de hielo mientras que su kropokul se acercaba a flotar cerca de su hombro, con una expresión tan preocupada como la de su amo**

 **-Tú ya deberías de saber que esto no es normal…- dijo antes de volver a ver hacia el edificio que se alzaba sobre ellos, proyectándoles con su sombra y entonces, Chocolove cruzó un pie detrás del otro y se colocó las manos en la nuca**

 **-Entonces… qué piensas tú que hagamos?**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Ya habían pasado varias horas desde aquel momento…**

 **No estaba seguro de que tantas o que tan pocas… pero solo sabía que habían sido horas. No se había alimentado en todo el día, ni siquiera tenía hambre y no le interesaba pensar en ello porque si siquiera lo intentaba, comenzaban a darle náuseas; tan solo había subido hasta el piso donde comenzaban las plantas que le pertenecían como habitación, se había desnudado sin pensar en más y se había metido a las regaderas, donde había girado las perillas hasta cubrirse de agua helada y apoyar la frente en el helado mosaico delante suyo.**

 **Solo… solo necesitaba relajarse… olvidar…**

 **El tatuaje negro en su espalda parecía más marcado que nunca y se abrazó a sí mismo, apenas manteniendo los ojos abiertos y mordiéndose con fuerza los brazos, intentando que cualquier sensación provocada por aquel toque accidental, desapareciese con cada gota de agua que corría por su piel; respiró tan profundo como pudo y se repitió mentalmente que tenía que tranquilizarse, que debía de concentrarse en cualquier otra cosa… lo que fuera… a como sea…**

 **"Esto siempre te recordará tu lugar"**

 **La voz de su padre surgía desde lo más recóndito del baño y el chico cerró los ojos, cubriéndose estos con la oscuridad que le daba el pelo sobre la frente. Sin desearlo, las memorias una tras otra comenzaron a golpearle conforme la sensación en su espalda se hacía más intensa a momentos y terminaba por morderse una mano para no dejar escapar ruido alguno aunque creía, que aún se encontraba a solas: no había sirvientes, Jun estaba en su hogar en China y dudaba mucho de que Horohoro y Chocolove fueran a meterse en su apartamento. Seguramente para aquellas horas, ambos ya se hubieran retirado a donde regularmente solían irse a pasar la noche… o la tarde, ya no estaba seguro de qué momento era.**

 **Su cuerpo dio un nuevo temblor con fuerza y apretó los párpados, intentando resistir.**

 **Si tan solo, aquella marca de los Tao hubiera sido un mero recordatorio de que le pertenecía a su familia… y no aquello en lo que su padre la había convertido…**

 **Recordaba demasiado bien el momento en que siendo un niño muy pequeño, le hubiesen amarrado a una mesa para forzarle a soportar aquel tatuaje y después, como su padre le había colocado un conjuro para que no solamente sirviese como algo permanente…sino además, como un modo de control**

 **Control en su vida, control en sus movimientos, control en sus pensamientos…**

 **Control en la cama…**

 **Tragó pesado volviendo a sentir aquellas náuseas y muy despacio, terminó por sentarse en el suelo de mosaico con los ojos cerrados, tragándose cualquier lágrima que amenazase por salir incluso en la soledad; era increíble cómo ni siquiera en su propia compañía, era capaz de dejarlas salir puesto que estas ardían y quemaban como brasas al rojo vivo que se encargaban de hacerle sentir inútil, débil y miserable. No importaba cuantas veces luchara para realmente sentir lo que proyectaba…**

 **No dejaba de ser un niño pequeño y odiaba esa condición.**

 **Se abrazó las piernas suavemente y apoyó el rostro en estas, dejando que el agua continuase corriendo encima suyo.**

 **Y todo, sin saber que era observado desde la puerta abierta del enorme baño, donde un chico había llegado para apoyarse y observar en silencio, como uno de sus mejores amigos se desmoronaba en pedazos cada vez mas grandes, sin permitirle a nadie acercarse a atestiguarlo**

 **"Ren está en las sombras y necesita alguien que lo ayude ver la luz"**

 **Palabras más o menos, eso le había dicho Yoh aquella tarde al Usui que tan discreto como había podido, le había dado espacio al chino hasta que después de lo que le pareció un tiempo considerable, se decidió a ingresar en las habitaciones del Tao y de ahí, a buscarlo por todo el lugar; claro que estaba impresionado por la opulencia del sitio! Pero estaba más preocupado por el estado mental del chico de ojos dorados como para tomarse demasiado tiempo en ello, teniendo bastante claras sus prioridades.**

 **Finalmente, había llegado al segundo piso y de ahí, se había dirigido hacia el único sitio donde había escuchado sonido, preparándose para ser atacado en cualquier momento**

 **Y bueno…**

 **Claro que el baño también era impresionante, con sus mármoles, sus tocadores de porcelana fina, vaya… casi podía asegurar que toda una casa de su tribu podría caber perfectamente en aquella habitación y hasta habría espacio de sobra**

 **Pero había cosas más importantes.**

 **No quiso hacer ruido, tan solo, se quedó observando el cuerpo desnudo del otro chico que parecía no haberlo notado (lo cuál era novedad, dado que Ren era muy rápido en percibir extraños a su alrededor) y que parecía aferrarse a sí mismo para salir adelante; lo mismo que había observado en la Aldea Apache y esa misma fuerza que le admiraba tanto y que le había permitido llegar hasta delante de los grandes espíritus sin siquiera perder la consciencia en aquellas pesadillas que les habían dado a ellos mismos.**

 **Era todo eso que amaba.**

 **Y era por lo mismo, que le dolía hasta lo más profundo de su alma, el verle en tantos fragmentos que se obligaba a esconder en cuanto creía que se había expuesto de más. La mirada del ainú se suavizó y después de un rato, le pareció que ya había observado suficiente, desde el tatuaje que se perdía en lo profundo de la región de los glúteos del chino hasta la manera en que se esforzaba para no ceder sus emociones, ni siquiera a sí mismo.**

 **Muy lentamente, caminó hasta donde el Tao se había encogido en el suelo y ni siquiera se molestó en cubrirse del agua que ahora, comenzaba a salpicarle también.**

 **"Él no necesita un héroe… él necesita otra cosa"**

 **Los párpados del Usui bajaron hasta la mitad de sus ojos y sonrió de forma muy discreta. No era feliz con aquello… pero en verdad, creía que entendía de lo que estaba hablando el Asakura, algo que creía que Yoh sabía que él entendería; después de la pérdida de Damuko, se había negado a amar nuevamente, por mucho que se quejara de los asuntos del amor, la verdad era que se había jurado ni siquiera intentarlo alguna vez, puesto que no solo deshonraría la memoria de la chica sino que no estaba dispuesto a volver a empujar a nadie a morir, solo por él y sus tonterías. Pero no se trataba de eso. No podía descender solamente a retroceder y cubrirse en frías púas…**

 **Ahora lo veía… solo tenía que asomar esa enorme cabeza suya fuera del cerco que había creado, para notar la profunda y pesada cueva dentro de la cuál había quedado capturado el chino**

 **No eran necesarios grilletes, no había que colocar una cerca. La propia mente de Ren, era su carcelera en la oscuridad.**

 **Y… de las tierras de donde él venía era el único con la capacidad de sacarle a las sombras, una luz guía para llevarle de regreso a la claridad, así como sus antepasados lo habían hecho para conducirse durante las heladas noches en el norte. Así como los lobos lo hacían.**

 **Se inclinó en el suelo delante del chico de menor edad, que había levantado unos centímetros la cabeza, finalmente percibiendo que había algo más en el baño con él y mostrando en el reflejo del oro en sus ojos un atisbo de miedo ante lo que podría ser; Ren alzó la vista y pudo ver al ahora empapado Horohoro que solo le observaba con una mirada enternecida y sin lástima… solo, estando ahí. Hubo un instante en que la mente interna del chico de menor tamaño le había tratado de empujar a un acto nada propio de él… pero de inmediato, la bestia oscura en su corazón le acalló y tomó posesión de él, provocando que su mirada cambiase a una de rabia infinita y apretase los dientes**

 **-Maldito bastardo, qué crees que haces aquí?**

 **Exclamó Ren apretando los puños y acomodándose mejor en el suelo al bajar las rodillas, pero sin cubrirse**

 **-Que te piensas que esto es un spa público? Es mi baño, es mi casa y se supone que sea un sitio privado, imbécil!**

 **Horohoro no respondió. Simplemente, hizo algo que nunca había hecho por el otro, algo que había deseado hacer desde hacía demasiado tiempo y que se había prohibido, colocando una línea que él mismo se decía que no debía de sobrepasar; en ese momento, podía ser que alejara a Ren… o podía suceder todo lo contrario. Era todo o nada pero si Ren trataba de alejarlo, entonces, en lugar de rendirse solo debía de luchar por volver a su lado, de una forma u otra; tenía que ganarse su confianza, tenía que demostrarle… que estaba a su lado, que le iba a seguir a las sombras y que no lo abandonaría a su suerte.**

 **Movió una mano y estiró al otro chico que no se esperaba aquello, desequilibrándole o suficiente para que el Tao terminase por caer hacia delante donde el Usui ahora le abrazaba con fuerza, escondiendo la cabeza del de cabello azul entre sus brazos y aferrándole con tanta fuerza, que casi parecía gritarle que no le iba a soltar en todo lo que le quedase de vida.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	7. Memorias de noche

**HAPPY LIFE: ICE AND GOLD**

 **CAP 7**

 **"Memorias de noche"**

 **Horohoro se había estirado un poco.**

 **Solo lo suficiente para desperezarse pero no de forma tan brusca que despertase al chico que dormía a su lado después de largas horas de luchar contra él mismo y sus emociones y que ahora, se sostenía de su playera como si se tratase de alguna especie de barco que le mantenía en la cordura; le había costado bastante que se tranquilizase lo suficiente como para confiar en él a ese grado… pero algo le decía, que el trabajo había comenzado a ser hecho desde hacía más tiempo de lo que él calculaba**

 **Después de todo… no era la primera vez que se dejaba ir así, a su lado solo que antes no lo había notado**

 **Levantó una mano despacio y apartó uno de los mechones de cabello que caían sobre los párpados cerrados del chino, permitiéndose ver la perfección de su rostro. O al menos, para él lo era. Ya antes había notado la belleza que irradiaba aquel chico, el más joven del grupo de amigos por mucho y el de rasgos más finos que ocultaba un poder que salía a relucir con cada batalla; era su forma de hablar, sus movimientos… incluso aquello que solo dejaba ver a momentos muy cortos, todo ello, le daba un encanto y un brillo tan particular, que hacía que se robase el aire a su alrededor.**

 **Era increíble pero incluso, ahora comenzaba a sentir vergüenza por todas aquellas ocasiones en las que hiciese puya o le tomase el pelo, cuando se dejaba ver más relajado con él.**

 **Le pasó el envés de los dedos por la frente y pareció escucharle murmurar muy por lo bajo. Sonrió. En aquellos momentos dormía muy relajado, con la respiración suave y pausada… curiosamente, solo lo veía dormir de aquella manera cuando estaba a su lado.**

 **Haciendo memoria, las primeras veces que habían estado a solas, solo cuando recién se hubiesen conocido había notado que, o no dormía… o lo hacía en períodos cortos y siempre tenso, despertando al más mínimo sonido o indicio de movimiento, lo que significaba que se encontraba en alerta constante… pero con el pasar del tiempo y cuando comenzasen a dormir juntos, pudo percibir como todo eso iba cambiando y solo ocurría con él; de alguna manera y sin notarlo, su presencia había sido bienvenida por parte del Tao y este podía dormir de forma tendida estando a su lado.**

 **Incluso… si recordaba ese momento…**

 **"Tú qué dices?"**

 **En aquella ocasión, cuando todavía estuviesen en la Aldea Apache habían estado hablando sobre aquellos shamanes que peleaban en familia debido a la preocupación que tenía Manta sobre la enfermedad de la única mujer en el equipo y cómo empleaban sus habilidades para ganar de forma pronta y poderosa; no lo había notado… pero a su lado, Ren se había quedado profundamente dormido, relajado como rara vez lo veía… y estúpidamente, lo mejor que se le había ocurrido, había ser despertarlo de golpe al burlarse de él y exponerlo a los demás. Viéndolo desde una nueva perspectiva, había sido un verdadero imbécil y se había ganado justamente los insultos del Tao al respecto mientras que él continuaba riendo.**

 **Ren había hecho lo posible por intentar disimular lo ocurrido pero de todas formas, se había notado aquello… y nadie aparte de él ser reía por aquello, quizá porque habían notado lo que él no en su momento: el verdadero motivo por el cuál, el chico de ojos dorados simplemente, se había rendido al cansancio.**

 **Idiota, idiota, idiota…**

 **Ahora podía darse cuenta. Ren Tao no solía confiar en nadie su seguridad o su bienestar, si había permanecido alerta antes, era porque había sido educado a que el mundo era un lugar oscuro y peligroso y que el hecho de abrirse o descuidarse, podían significar la muerte o la vergüenza; pero con él, las cosas habían ido cambiando de poco en poco, Horohoro le había prestado un asentadero firme, algo al lado de lo que podía relajarse sabiendas de que no le ocurriría nada malo… y quizá no lo decía y trataba de demostrar lo contrario en cuanto expresaba emociones de más, pero eran aquellas acciones las que hablaban más que nada.**

 **Ren se sentía a salvo a su lado. No necesitaba de estar alerta, porque Horohoro lo hacía por él. No tenía por qué angustiarse o estar al pendiente de todo porque alguien más, se encargaba de cubrir aquello y podía relajar el peso sobre sus hombros sin recibir una queja al respecto; no tenía por qué esconder siempre aquella parte suya, porque aún con sus descuidadas burlas o las estupideces que hiciera, Horohoro le era leal y no se aprovechaba de los pequeños atisbos del verdadero Ren que aparecían una que otra vez.**

 **Simplemente… y en silencio, Ren Tao confiaba en él.**

 **Y a él le había tomado demasiado tiempo darse cuenta de aquello.**

 **Se inclinó suavemente sobre el chico y besó su frente, percibiendo como contrario a lo que naturalmente pensaría que sería una reacción del chino, este ni siquiera se inmutaba por aquello; había emitido un sonido muy suave pero fuera de ello, continuaba durmiendo sobre el brazo del ainú y cerraba un poco más su mano sobre la playera negra que portaba en aquellos instantes.**

 **Sin embargo…**

 **La mirada de Horohoro se volvió suave y preocupada mientras que continuaba contemplando el rostro del chico a su lado. Ren aún no le decía nada. Él iba descubriendo cosas aquí y allá, iba juntando las pocas piezas que caían del alma del shaman de la lanza dorada pero no le daban una respuesta clara acerca de por qué sus emociones o por qué se encontraba tan quebrado o por que parecía aterrorizado ante momentos y actos que no tenían ningún sentido; y aún no comprendía del todo el motivo por el cuál, el chico se encontraba encerrado en su "oscuridad". La verdad, aún no la entendía del todo.**

 **Estaba seguro de algunas cosas.**

 **Desde que Basón hubiese ido a pedirles ayuda en aquella ocasión. En realidad un poco antes.**

 **Todos habían sentido el momento en que algo malo hubiese ocurrido, él mismo había sentido una desesperación terrible y había sido Ren el primero en cruzar su pensamiento. Y luego, el espíritu acompañante del chino, les había confirmado que en efecto, el chico se encontraba en problemas muy graves; el viaje había sido largo y había logrado camuflar su preocupación con sus tonterías de a diario… al menos, hasta que finalmente llegaron a aquel palacio chino. Después de eso, controlar lo que sentía le había supuesto un gran reto.**

 **En aquellos días, aún luchaba contra sus sentimientos y se negaba a creer o aceptar, que se había enamorado estúpidamente y de una sola vez.**

 **Pero eso no le había impedido sentir un acceso de náuseas y horror al comprobar lo que Basón les había contado hasta cierto límite: que En Tao era un bastardo y que la forma en la que utilizaba a su hijo era poco menos que repulsiva.**

 **Recordaba bastante bien cuando finalmente hubiesen podido ver al chico de ojos dorados nuevamente y lo maltrecho que se encontraba. Quizá los demás no lo habían identificado… bueno, con excepción del Asakura cuyo gesto profundo se veía tan horrorizado como el suyo, pero las marcas que cruzaban al Tao… decían mucho más de lo que el chico de cabello oscuro probablemente hubiera querido mostrar; y le había impactado aún más, cuando Ren después de rescatado, los hubiese querido correr diciendo que no les necesitaba.**

 **El chico era orgulloso… era tan cabezón como él mismo… le habían enseñado a desconfiar, a alejarse de las personas y sin embargo…**

 **Sonrió**

 **Recordaba aquel gesto de sorpresa sincera cuando le dijese, que él iría como quiera a "saludar" a su padre; Ren le había reclamado que se retirara y Horohoro, como mejor se le daba había respondido que si Ren le había dicho "que hiciera lo que quisiera" pues eso iba a hacer; no iba a sentirse ni feliz ni satisfecho hasta no haber sacado aquello que rugía en su interior y le exigía, vengar lo que en su mente era tan evidente como el hecho de que la luna salía de noche.**

 **Creía que había sido ahí, cuando la actitud del chino había cambiado de poco en poco con él.**

 **Y sí… durante mucho tiempo se había sentido celoso de Yoh, a pesar de que Horohoro estaba cerca del Tao, sentía que ellos dos compartían un lazo diferente y quizá, hasta más fuerte que el suyo; pero ahora podía comprender, que esa amistad y confianza que compartían era, por que se entendían en lo que estaba sucediendo y compartían el dolor a sus diferentes maneras.**

 **Porque sí… Horohoro ahora que convivía más con ellos, le parecía detectar que Yoh tenía algo similar al Tao… solo que lo luchaba de forma diferente.**

 **El ainú suspiró y se talló un poco un ojo para luego, acomodarse mejor en aquella enorme cama y cubrir un poco más el cuerpo del chico, terminando por recostar la cabeza a un lado y sobre la gigantesca almohada; seguramente, al día siguiente Ren le gritaría y le reclamaría el cómo estaban y todo aquello… pero por lo pronto, solo le interesaba, poder transmitirle toda esa calma y esa seguridad, que había estado buscando en él. Sonrió muy apenas. Aquel momento ya era un paso más y quizá, más pronto de lo que pensaba… finalmente, podría decirle de frente aquello que sentía en el pecho.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Ren no abrió los ojos de inmediato.**

 **Estaba cálido, sentía el cuerpo relajado y un sonido suave y rítmico le hacía querer permanecer en aquella posición durante tanto tiempo como pudiese mientras que un aroma, algo que solo le relajaba más lo mantenía quieto e inmóvil, rodeándole; podía sentir su mano cerrada sobre algo cálido y suave y ni siquiera se esforzó en relajar el agarre, porque no o deseaba y gracias a ello, su sueño había sido por demás tranquilo: no había sombras, no había En Tao… no había muertos, no había sangre… no estaba su imagen de sonrisa cruel y cínica, parada sobre una montaña de cadáveres.**

 **Incluso la oscuridad… no era oscuridad…**

 **Creía recordar…**

 **Frunció el ceño aún con los ojos cerrados, muy apenas, intentando concentrarse.**

 **Creía recordar que era de noche en su sueño. Si… era de noche, solo que de un inicio no lo había notado por que la caverna donde estaba, no le dejaba permitir ver nada; la negrura lo cubría todo, pero a diferencia de otras veces en sus sueños, esta vez no había frío, no había temor. Solo estaba ahí. De pronto, un movimiento o había inquietado pero no había percibido peligro en ello… no había estado solo, algo rondaba esa misma caverna pero, lejos de retraerse y sentirse atrapado como en otras ocasiones, solo había percibido algo de curiosidad… y calidez. Aquella sensación de algo familiar, conocido y seguro, que le impulsaba a recibir a quien fuera como si se tratase de alguien esperado y anhelado por mucho tiempo…**

 **Casi como un reencuentro**

 **Algo cálido y peludo… algo gigantesco había rozado su piel por un lado y extrañamente, ni siquiera se había sobresaltado por aquello; había extendido su mano y había percibido como esta se hundía en una manta suave y salvaje de pelo profundo y como finalmente, tocaba una piel caliente que latía por debajo de la yema de sus dedos, casi como si le llamara a estar a su lado. Lo que fuera aquella criatura no era maligna ni le estaba persiguiendo o acechando… solo… le estaba haciendo compañía.**

 **Y entonces, le pareció ver algo muy lejos de él… había creído que era como un destello… o una brisa con color, algo verde pero suave… algo que lo llamaba**

 **Dio un paso. Luego otro. El sonido de unas cadenas en la oscuridad cimbró contra el suelo pero no le detuvo de moverse… no estaban fijas a él, lo cuál era una variante demasiado extraña para él y volvió a hacerle fruncir el ceño; siguió andando, paso a paso en el sueño y aquella criatura se movía a su lado, siempre presente, siempre al toque de su mano… la había cerrado un poco sobre el pelaje y había percibido un sonido, algo parecido a un gruñido, como si la bestia a su lado (ahora entendía, que se trataba de un animal) le indicase que todo estaba bien y que no se encontraba solo.**

 **De poco en poco… se iba acercando a aquel color… a lo que parecía iluminarse hasta el fondo… hacia aquello que lo llamaba…**

 **Y entonces, había despertado. No sobresaltado ni tenso, sino relajado, tranquilo… a salvo. Se sentía muy bien, cosa rara para sus amaneceres dado que siempre despertaba de golpe y con el pensamiento fijo de sobrevivir un día más, de ser fuerte un nuevo amanecer…**

 **Pero ahora, nada.**

 **Simplemente, ese pensamiento no existía en aquel despertar, lo cuál aunque no era preocupante si era intrigante.**

 **Finalmente, abrió los ojos muy lentamente… y pudo ver lo que tenía cerca del rostro. Estaba aferrado al torso de alguien, mas adecuadamente, a la playera que cubría el torso de una persona; de poco en poco, los ojos dorados se fueron elevando hasta dar con el rostro del chico que en aquellos momentos, le abrazaba ligeramente… y pudo sentir su rostro arder.**

 **Literalmente, Horohoro le estaba abrazando. No muy fuerte pero si firme. Un brazo lo pasaba por debajo de su cabeza y era lo que él percibía como si fuese una almohada y el otro, descansaba ligeramente sobre su costado como si intentase cubrirle aún más por encima de la sábana depositada sobre ambos; nunca habían dormido así de cerca y su corazón comenzó a palpitar con mayor fuerza y velocidad, temiendo que ello fuese a despertar al chico que respiraba muy suavemente y con un gesto pacífico.**

 **Nuevamente, pudo sentir sus mejillas arder al percibir como la bandana que el chico utilizaba para sostener su cabello, se encontraba ausente.**

 **Tembló muy ligeramente. Si tan solo Horohoro supiera lo bien que lucía con el cabello suelto… en verdad, no entendía por qué tenía que sostenerse el cabello de aquella forma, que le daba una apariencia no menos apuesta pero si, mas "normal" dentro de lo que había observado entre otros chicos de su edad; el ainú tenía un aire poderoso y bastante varonil que solo hacía que su aspecto descuidado, lejos de empañarlo lo hiciese lucir todavía más.**

 **Y en aquellos momentos, cuando se encontraba tan tranquilo…**

 **Soltó la playera del otro y alzó una mano, deteniéndola con un dejo tímido a pocos centímetros de la cabeza del otro y se mordió el labio inferior; moría por tocarlo, desde hacía demasiado la curiosidad por sentir lo que el aspecto le indicaba era bastante poderosa pero hasta ese momento, había conseguido reprimir sus impulsos… pero finalmente, lo tenía ahí… tan cerca…**

 **Retiró la mano y la colocó cerrada cerca de su propio pecho, sin atreverse a llevar su pensamiento a cabo.**

 **Cerró los ojos y dio un pequeño suspiro, sintiendo como el sueño deseaba llevárselo nuevamente a aquel lugar donde se sentía a salvo, rodeado por los brazos fuertes del nativo japonés.**

 **Cómo era que habían terminado de aquella manera?**

 **Lo único que recordaba era…**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **-MALDITA SEA HOROHORO… SUÉLTAME!**

 **Algunas horas atrás, al verse desnudo y descubierto por el ainú y peor aún, abrazado de forma repentina había intentado sacárselo de encima, rabioso y temblando por el hecho de haberse visto descubierto de aquella manera; estaba en uno de sus puntos más bajos, expuesto, en un instante de vergonzosa fragilidad que no podía haberse permitido… y entonces, había sido descubierto por la última persona que hubiese deseado, que le viera de aquella manera**

 **Había cerrado las manos en la ropa húmeda del otro chico, empapado por el agua fría que caía de la regadera y había intentado alejarle, con uno de los movimientos que conocía por su naturaleza luchadora…**

 **Sin embargo, de forma antinatural, el otro había hecho fuerza y había conseguido que ambos se mantuviesen en la misma posición, sin variarla en lo más mínimo. No podía verle a los ojos pero casi podía jurar que vería la lástima en su expresión o su incomprensión por lo que había ocurrido en los jardines y odiaba eso; odiaba la simple posibilidad de darle lástima al otro chico, que lo viese caído y que pudiera pensar que al final, Ren Tao no solamente era el más débil de todos sino que era patético.**

 **Había vuelto a luchar… y de nueva cuenta, aquellos brazos se habían cerrado fuertemente alrededor de él, haciéndole sentir algo que solo percibía estando cerca más nunca de aquella manera.**

 **Pero no se suponía que lo viese así, no debía… no podía…**

 **Había vuelto a pensar en su padre, al recordar la sensación que había cruzado su cuerpo cuando accidentalmente y sin saberlo, su tatuaje hubiera sido tocado por el otro lo que había terminado por desencadenar algo que había escondido celosamente de todo el mundo.**

 **Esa marca… esa señal de sumisión a su padre…**

 **-SUÉLTAME!**

 **Había insistido nuevamente pero el otro permanecía. Tan solo le abrazaba y le sostenía, no decía nada más y dejaba que aquello permaneciese al grado de que unos momentos después, Ren podía percibir el cuerpo del otro por debajo de las empapadas telas; y a pesar de que el agua era fría, su cuerpo se sentía cálido y relajante. Y aún así, deseaba que lo soltara y se removía, al grado de terminar por dar un chillido y más gritos.**

 **-JURO QUE VOY A MATARTE IDIOTA, NADIE TE HA DADO ESTA CONFIANZA! MALDITO INFELIZ!**

 **Pero nada funcionaba.**

 **Al final y después de largo tiempo, el cuerpo del chino se había relajado a pesar de que había estado hirviendo de rabia… y ahora, simplemente lo llenaban la confusión y el desconcierto; en ningún momento y a pesar de que ya debía de haberse cansado, el ainú no le había soltado ni dejado ir. Era inquietante pero… con cada minuto que pasaba y aún debajo del agua… la sensación de tranquilidad comenzaba a embargarlo, así como un cansancio que solía relacionar al estrés de lo que su padre solía provocarle; estaba fastidiado… estaba harto… pero la rabia y todas las sensaciones oscuras se iban esfumando conforme se permitía el ir tomando calma en los brazos del otro.**

 **Horohoro no decía nada. Solo, permanecía a su lado y continuaba sosteniéndole contra su pecho y antes de que pudiera notarlo, las sombras iban cubriéndole lentamente.**

 **Constantes… ligeras… sus párpados pesaban y sin meditarlo, acomodó su cuerpo de forma que ahora lo apoyaba directamente en el del otro, que se acomodó mejor para recibirle. Era humillante y al mismo tiempo, gratificante. Se estaba dejando descansar en su compañero de equipo, en su amigo… en el hombre del que estaba enamorado y este, no lo estaba rechazando; Yoh decía que el ainú sentía algo por él… eso no lo sabía, lo único que entendía, era que no le estaba juzgando en aquellos instantes y no le estaba dejando solo, sin importar sus ataques y sus gritos.**

 **Si tan solo pudiera decirle lo que significaba para él…**

 **Recordó su primera discusión… la primera vez que se conociesen, que se viesen a los ojos…**

 **Su primer pensamiento fue "es un idiota"**

 **Y entonces, Horohoro le había preguntado su nombre**

 **"Soy Ren Tao. Lo recordarás fácilmente"**

 **Y había sido en ese instante… ese preciso momento, al ver la expresión atontada y perdida del chico de cabellos celestes… que algo en él se había removido. Lo había notado en el primer instante en que cruzasen miradas, su corazón había percibido esa diferencia…**

 **Se había enamorado**

 **Había caído en una de las más grandes tonterías a las que se negaba, pero sabía, estaba seguro… de que estaba completamente perdido por el otro… pero no podía confesárselo sin más ni dejarle ver aquello; lo tenía prohibido, no quería contaminarlo, no quería arruinarlo todo por sus emociones.**

 **Y aún así… se permitió relajarse en ese momento.**

 **Simplemente… se durmió y ya no supo más, hasta que despertó en la cama, al lado del ainú.**

 **No tenía ni idea de cómo era que el otro le había llevado a la cama o como era que tenía puesto su pijama porque si lo meditaba o siquiera lo imaginaba, sentía la vergüenza subir por su rostro… pero el caso era, que ahí estaban ahora; uno al lado del otro, como si se tratasen de una verdadera pareja y en una posición que solo dos personas muy cercanas podrían tener. Y mientras pensaba en aquello, pudo sentir una suave tensión en el cuerpo que le sostenía…**

 **Y finalmente, los ojos negros se cruzaron con los dorados del Tao**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	8. Trato cruzado

**HAPPY LIFE: ICE AND GOLD**

 **CAP 8**

 **"Trato cruzado"**

 **La mirada de ambos chicos se había cruzado, en un segundo que parecía haber durado demasiado.**

 **Era como si pudieran mantener una conversación en silencio, tan solo interpretando lo que el color en el iris del otro podía decirles, casi como detener el tiempo lo suficiente, para comprender el corazón de quien tenía delante…**

 **Pero por supuesto, aquello no iba a durar mucho.**

 **En un movimiento hábil y ligero, el Tao se había incorporado y doblando una pierna, arrojó al otro hasta el otro lado de la cama donde se escuchó el grito del ainú, que ahora golpeaba con su cuerpo el suelo.**

 **-Qué demonios te crees que haces en mi cama, imbécil?**

 **Había soltado el Tao. Nunca, ni hablar, jamás le diría lo feliz y lo tranquilizador que había sido para él, el despertar entre sus brazos y el haber podido dormir en la seguridad de que no despertaría al lado de su padre o donde alguien pudiera hacerle daño; había cosas que podía permitirse y otras que no y en ese sentido, no podía ceder terreno sin parecer débil. Nuevamente, era esa su principal preocupación, por encima de cualquier otra. Por su parte, Horohoro se quejaba en el suelo, frotándose la cabeza mientras que apoyaba una mano en la alfombra gruesa del suelo para poder enderezarse.**

 **-Maldita sea Ren, en verdad que no puedes hacer nada que no sea golpearme?**

 **Inquirió el de cabello claro con un ojo cerrado y las piernas ligeramente dobladas hacia los lados de su cuerpo al sentarse en el suelo; el chico de ojos dorados dejó salir un fastidiado "JUM" mientras que se acomodaba mejor en la cama y se cruzaba de brazos, levantando suavemente la barbilla al observar al otro**

 **-Si no hicieras cosas estúpidas para empezar, no tendría que pegarte- respondió con sencillez el chino para luego, gatear un poco para acercarse más al borde de la cama y volver a sentarse sobre sus talones- qué demonios hacías acostado conmigo, si se puede saber?**

 **Entornó los ojos fríamente e hizo una mueca de desprecio**

 **-No recuerdo haberte dicho que podías hacerlo o siquiera, dar indicios de que me gustara dormir con otros hombres**

 **Musitó muy por lo bajo dejando que solo el brillo de su mirada se percibiese al bajar los parpados para enfatizar su molestia; se había cruzado de brazos nuevamente para no perder aquel gesto altanero y superior y para variar… el ainú tan solo se acomodó de mariposa en el alfombrado, comenzando a rascarse la cabeza mientras apoyaba el otro brazo en una de sus piernas y observaba al chico sobre el colchón, con gesto más somnoliento que molesto**

 **-Pues anoche no te quejaste de nada…- musitó por lo bajo Horohoro provocando que el otro se ruborizase muy levemente y abriese los ojos por la sorpresa**

 **-Qué quieres decir con eso, degenerado!?**

 **-Tranquilízate Ren, era broma… -soltó Horohoro moviendo su mano libre para luego, dejar salir un gran bostezo que ni siquiera se molestó en cubrir- además, no es la primera vez que dormimos juntos…**

 **-Pero no "tan juntos"- soltó el chino para después, dejar salir un gemido y cerrar los ojos, apoyándose hacia atrás como si aquello ya le hubiera cansado- en todo caso…**

 **La pregunta murió en su garganta y el rubor de sus mejillas se hizo levemente más intenso conforme bajaba la mirada con gesto serio, pensando que obviamente si traía puesta su pijama era porque el otro había tenido que vestirle; en verdad… realmente él mismo se había saboteado al quedarse dormido completamente desnudo en los brazos del otro. Si le hacía burla por ello el resto de su vida, bien se lo había ganado y por mucho que le doliese, no podía hacer nada al respecto.**

 **Horohoro por su parte se acercó a la cama y apoyó los brazos cruzados en el borde del colchón, recargando la barbilla entre estos y clavando sus ojos en el chino y en el gesto que ponía**

 **Sabía que Ren era orgulloso. Mucho. Eso era algo que nunca se iría, quizá se estaba volviendo más amable con el tiempo, más paciente y comenzaba a apreciar y a confiar en las personas a su lado… pero aquello que llevaba en su sangre, aquello que lo hacía un Tao, siempre estaría ahí para identificar y hacer único al chico de ojos de oro; sonrió muy discretamente, era justamente uno de los detalles que tenía el chico delante suyo, lo que lo había enamorado y lo atraía siempre como un imán. Dio un pequeño suspiro relajado y cerró los ojos, dejando que el silencio los acomodase durante unos momentos.**

 **-Quiero saber una cosa…**

 **El ainú rompió el silencio después de un rato mientras que abría muy despacio los ojos y lograba que la atención del chico sobre la cama se pusiese en él; Ren parpadeó un par de veces para luego, acomodarse mejor**

 **-Ah si?... y qué puede ser?**

 **El chico de cabello blanco se tomó su tiempo para hablar y cuando lo hizo, su voz era lenta pero no por ello, menos seria:**

 **-Primero, quiero saber que me dirás la verdad y no tratarás de mentirme- dijo el ainú levantando un poco la cabeza para ver mejor al otro, que pareció ligeramente sorprendido con el cambio de tono de voz de aquel chico**

 **-Hmm… y por qué podrías pensar que yo mentiría?- inquirió Ren levemente intrigado por aquella actitud- mi honor me impide mentir, no soy como ustedes los de la isla, que requieren hacer encubrimientos y engaños cuando no quieren avergonzarse…**

 **-Oye, pero que…!?- había comenzado algo alterado el de cabello claro para luego, dar un suspiro profundo y pasarse una mano por el cabello hacia atrás, lo que hizo que Ren apartase la mirada nuevamente ruborizado- eso no es verdad, aunque no lo creas, también nosotros somos bastante honestos… quizá los humanos en la ciudad sean diferentes, pero en mi aldea nos tomamos muy en serio la verdad…**

 **-Ah, si?...**

 **Esta vez la voz del chino se volvió dulzona y divertida, entornando los ojos mientras que al de cabello claro se le erizaba este hasta la nuca; ya sabía que cuando el Tao se ponía de negociador, por lo general terminaba perdiendo**

 **-Muy bien entonces… hagamos un trato- dijo Ren soltando los brazos para luego, apoyar elegantemente la barbilla en el envés de una de sus manos y observar intensamente al de ojos negros, que esta vez fue el que se ruborizó y bajó un poco los ojos hacia el colchón- yo prometo responderte sinceramente la duda que tengas en mente…- comenzó a decir despacio el de ojos dorados pero entonces, fue interrumpido por el chico de Hokkaido, que sonrió de lado y le observó con un gesto retador que lo hizo sentir un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo**

 **-Y a cambio, yo prometo responderte con sinceridad la duda que tengas, sin ocultarla y sin engañarte?**

 **Dijo el chico, sorprendiendo al chino que se enderezó un poco mejor en su posición mientras que abría un poco más los ojos; Horohoro rió muy suavemente mas sin burla en la voz**

 **-Te conozco… quizá, más de lo que yo mismo creía y sé que ya tienes bastante tiempo queriendo preguntarme algo- dijo con ánimo el ainú, sonriéndole con ánimos a su amigo- y también he notado que no te has atrevido… quizá porque piensas que no te lo diré o voy a tratar de evadir la pregunta?**

 **Dijo esta vez apoyando el rostro entre ambas manos y dando un respiro profundo**

 **-Mira… lo que yo quiero preguntarte, probablemente sea algo… personal- comenzó a decir el chico de ojos negros, recibiendo una pequeña risa corta y cínica por parte del Tao**

 **-Seguramente algo de mi familia, pero no creo que haya algo que pudieras querer saber y que en realidad, no sepas ya- soltó el de ojos dorados viéndose molesto de repente; algo dentro suyo se removió, realmente ahora veía las implicaciones del trato que estaban haciendo… pero no podía dar marcha atrás, él lo había propuesto y su honor le impedía retractarse. Por lo tanto, se mordió el labio inferior, se cruzó nuevamente de brazos y asintió- lo que sea… te lo responderé…**

 **Dijo finalmente en un tono muy bajo, que daba fe de su incomodidad pero con la firmeza necesaria, para dejar saber a Horohoro que cumpliría con aquello; el chico de cabello celeste se levantó del suelo y se sentó sobre la cama, nuevamente cruzando las piernas a modo de mariposa y compuso un gesto serio**

 **-Ren…**

 **Antes de que pudiera tener una reacción apropiada, Horohoro le había tomado la mano al chino y la había apretado. Ren abrió un milímetro más los ojos y observó aquello para después, ver al otro, resistiendo a su primer impulso de retirar la mano de forma brusca; su cuerpo se lo había exigido como parte de un mecanismo ya establecido, donde se protegía de cualquier toque que pudiera considerar una amenaza, pero… últimamente, y de forma lenta, aquello estaba pasando a otro nivel con el chico delante suyo**

 **De poco en poco… comenzaba a luchar contra el rechazo**

 **-Te prometo hacer lo mismo- aseguró el ainú sonriendo con gesto decidido- así como te estás poniendo serio con esto, yo también. Prometo… que confiaré en ti para responderte honestamente, así como tú vas a hacerlo**

 **Asintió una vez… y entonces, se dejó escuchar una risa burlona por parte del Tao que finalmente, le retiró la mano de entre la suya**

 **-En verdad que eres tonto, Horohoro…- dijo sonriendo ampliamente con altanería- por qué te piensas que yo estaría confiando en ti para esto? Prometer ser honesto y decirte la verdad, no tiene nada que ver con la confianza**

 **Aseguró haciéndose un poco hacia atrás para acomodarse mejor a lo que el chico de ojos negros, sonrió con suavidad**

 **-No puedes ni siquiera engañarte a ti mismo, aunque lo intentes**

 **Dijo, recibiendo un gesto irritado por parte del Tao**

 **-Que tonterías estas diciendo…- murmuró Ren**

 **-No es difícil de saberlo, ya te dije, después de todo este tiempo puedo saber algunas cosas de ti- insistió Horohoro cerrando los ojos con calma y apoyándose mejor en sus manos- y sé que si no confiaras en mí… simplemente, te negarías a responder y eso sería todo. No harías algo como un trato- explicó mientras que el de ojos dorados permanecía sin mutar su expresión pero internamente, se inquietaba- y en verdad, para mi tiene mucho valor eso y pretendo respetarlo y honrarlo tanto como tú**

 **Aseguró**

 **Los ojos del chico de cabello azul oscuro se entornaron muy suavemente y los bajó, terminando por aferrarse los brazos con fuerza y tensarse por aquellas palabras; y es que, el otro tenía razón y él no era capaz de hacer algo así… si no confiara. Pero al mismo tiempo, tenía miedo pero se negaba a demostrarlo; no sabía que era lo que preguntaría el ainú pero… y si era algo muy fuerte? Si era algo… relacionado con su oscuro pasado? Su estómago dio un vuelco fuerte y pudo sentir algo de náuseas subiendo por su garganta de solo darle vueltas a las preguntas que podría hacerle el otro chico.**

 **Apretó los puños en su regazo después de soltarse los brazos para evitar comenzar a frotarse las manos con nerviosismo y dejare ver al otro aquel reflejo de su inquietud**

 **Alzó la barbilla para dar una apariencia de seguridad y tuvo que hacer uso de gran parte de su autocontrol para evitar temblar ante lo que vendría; el propio Horohoro aguardó unos momentos para permitir al otro el calmarse y que el miedo fuera menor.**

 **Porque al menos… eso lo sentía**

 **Recordaba su expresión el día anterior y no quería provocarle un ataque de ansiedad o de pánico, como el que había tenido en el patio; debía de andar con cuidado y a tientas para no abrir más cualquiera que fuera la herida que tenía el Tao, so riesgo de perderle por ese lado también.**

 **Si no cuidaba sus palabras…**

 **Bajó un segundo su mirada y finalmente, tomó aire para armarse de valor**

 **-Muy bien… entonces… ese es el trato?- dijo viendo a los ojos nuevamente al Tao, que bajó un poco los parpados para agudizar la mirada- yo te respondo y tú me respondes… sin escondernos la verdad… confiaremos en que nos tomaremos en serio y que no estaremos diciendo estas cosas a nadie más… suena bien para ti?**

 **Dijo hacia su amigo, que aún tenso y casi como si fuese una columna, asintió rígidamente**

 **Horohoro quiso reír pero se resistió para no arruinar aquel momento; rayos! En verdad que el otro se esforzaba grandemente en dar esa apariencia firme a pesar de que podía ver todas sus dudas e inquietudes pasar a gran velocidad por su mirada. Ahora entendía cuando Yoh le decía, que viendo a los ojos de las personas se les podía comprender mejor o se podían detectar sus inquietudes, porque en aquellos momentos, el frío y presuntuoso Ren Tao dejaba ver a quien le pusiese atención a su mirada, que no estaba muy feliz y se incomodaba con aquello**

 **Pero el de cabello claro le demostraría, que no había razón con él**

 **Que no se aprovecharía y que, si tenía aquella duda… era porque quería cuidarle y quería evitar que tuviese que pasar nuevamente por algo que lo fastidiase o le lastimase.**

 **-Entonces… haz tú la primera pregunta**

 **Aquello hizo saltar un poco a Ren, que parpadeó y observó con un gesto de duda al ainú que cerraba los ojos y le sonreía, moviendo una de sus manos para indicarle que hiciera la primera pregunta; el de ojos dorados volvió a incomodarse, Horohoro no solía ser de ceder sino que al igual que él, luchaba por ser el primero en todo… cuál era la diferencia en aquellos momentos? Por favor, en verdad ese sujeto era capaz de darle el beneficio de disparar primero, exponiéndose a lo que pudiera surgir?**

 **Sin pensarlo, se llevó un dedo de lado entre los labios mientras que le daba vuelta a aquello en la cabeza y no notaba la expresión de repentino atontamiento por parte del otro**

 **Y es que esos gestos… esos gestos! A Horohoro se le hacía cada vez más imposible no reaccionar a ellos una vez aceptada su condición; no era que no cayese antes sino que por algún motivo parecía que el hecho de rendirse a la realidad de su atracción por el otro, aumentaba el encanto de cada detalle que hacía con las manos, con los ojos o con la boca. Todos sus movimientos habían triplicado ese hechizo magnético que lo hacía verlo fijamente y no encontraba una explicación para ello.**

 **Ahora, solo cruzaba los dedos para que no le fuera a soltar una pregunta prueba estilo "Yo te gusto"?... porque se las iba a ver negras al darle una respuesta que había jurado que sería honesta. Probablemente no le creería pero había prometido decirle la verdad, así que tarde o temprano… tendría que saber que lo decía en serio**

 **Y entonces…**

 **Cada imagen que le venía reflejaba a un Tao haciéndole trizas. No importaba lo mucho que Yoh alegara que la atracción entre ambos era recíproca, estaba seguro de que Ren lo haría carnitas!**

 **-Estás bien, tonto?**

 **No se había dado cuenta de las gesticulaciones que hacía imaginándose todo el escenario ni la forma en la que se agitaba en la cama, aferrándose la cabeza y abriendo la boca como si fuera un pez a punto de ahogarse; finalmente pudo detenerse para ver la expresión de fastidio e irritación del Tao que había vuelto a cruzarse de brazos y levantaba una ceja mientras que en la otra, dejaba ver un tic nervioso**

 **-Ya podrías dejar de desarreglar mi cama?... yo no suelo ser así de desordenado y como la dejes peor, TÚ mismo la tenderás, no quiero a la chica del aseo haciéndose ideas raras sobre todo si nos ve salir juntos de aquí**

 **Gruñó de mala gana para luego, tensarse al ver como el ainú levantaba la mirada y se ruborizaba, probablemente imaginándose a saber qué cosas**

 **-Y NO TE LO ESTÉS IMAGINANDO, IMBÉCIL!**

 **El peinado alzado del Tao se elevó en pequeños espasmos un par de veces, terminando por hacer reír al de cabello claro que movió una mano hacia delante como si saludara, intentando calmarlo**

 **-Está bien, está bien… lo siento, fue una broma- se rió agudamente el Usui, provocando un nuevo gruñido en el chino que alzó la mirada fastidiado- bueno, ya… entonces…- Horohoro volvió a acomodarse con las manos entre las piernas y una expresión animada- cuál será tu primera pregunta?**

 **Ren suspiró profundo y entonces, clavó sus ojos dorados en el chico que tenía delante**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	9. La primer ronda: Horohoro

**HAPPY LIFE: ICE AND GOLD**

 **CAP 9**

 **"La primer ronda: Horohoro"**

 **Ren compuso su gesto más serio y pensativo ante la mirada atenta y alerta del chico que tenía delante… y entonces, separó los labios**

 **-Por qué es tan especial esa chamarra?**

 **Entrecerró un poco sus ojos y pudo ver la sorpresa pintada en el rostro de Horohoro, lo cuál le trajo una extraña sensación de satisfacción porque eso quería decir, que de todas las preguntas que seguramente estaba imaginando aquella era la última que había cruzado por su mente, si es que acaso lo había hecho; le permitió un par de minutos de análisis y entonces, volvió a hablar para que finalmente el shaman de hielo saliese de su aparente catalepsia**

 **-Y bien?**

 **-Espera…- Horohoro cerró los ojos y sacudió un poco la cabeza para luego, volver a ver desconcertado a quien tenía delante- esa es tu pregunta?... no vas a preguntar por qué soy tan fuerte o bello o cosas así?- una enorme vena comenzó a saltar a un lado de la frente del chino que apretó los dientes y los párpados**

 **-POR QUÉ IBA A HACER ESA CLASE DE PREGUNTAS ESTÚPIDAS!?**

 **Exclamó el Tao a lo que Horohoro dejó salir un gemido de pretendido resentimiento y se colocó los brazos cruzados detrás de la cabeza, convirtiendo sus ojos en un par de puntos que reflejaban aburrimiento**

 **-Porque esas son todas las cosas buenas de mí…- respondió con sencillez el de cabello claro, solo provocando que el otro se enojase aún más si se podía**

 **-NO ME INTERESA!**

 **-Igual pensé que preguntarías por mi familia, mis padres… tú sabes ese tipo de cosas misteriosas y fascinantes de las personas que por algún motivo, parece que son las que traen más curiosidad- comentó el chico levantando la mirada y rodándola un poco, sin retirar su posición con los brazos a lo que Ren frunció el ceño**

 **-Eso no me importa, si quisiera saber algo sobre eso, simplemente haría que mi hermana se lo sacara a la tuya, las mujeres son incapaces de guardarse algo así**

 **Resopló el chico a lo que el otro rió maliciosamente**

 **-Si bueno… supongo que Pirika no es precisamente el monte de la discreción… -volvió a reír con sencillez, cerrando los ojos y permitiéndose aquello para luego, parpadear al escuchar nuevamente la voz del Tao que comenzaba a sonar molesto**

 **-Estás evadiendo la pregunta**

 **Espetó simplemente Ren a lo que Horohoro compuso un gesto de incomodidad**

 **-Claro que no estoy haciendo eso…**

 **-Por favor!- soltó el de ojos dorados entornándolos y formando pequeñas arrugas debajo de estos- crees que no me estoy dando cuenta de que no deseas responderme?... estás dándome largas…**

 **-Ya te dije que no!- soltó el ainú moviendo una mano mientras que usaba la otra para acomodarse mejor y apoyarse hacia atrás en la cama- si te voy a responder! Es solo… que honestamente, no era eso lo que esperaba…**

 **-Que creías?... que iba a preguntarte acerca de tus problemas con tus padres?- resopló el chino para luego, bajar la voz a un rango más normal- no me interesa en lo más mínimo, ha sido obvio desde un inicio que si no mencionas ni a uno ni a otro, es porque tu relación con ellos o no es buena o sencillamente, es inexistente- hizo una mueca de lado y luego, volteó el rostro sin dejar de verle- además… no era como que quisiera incomodarte con eso…**

 **-Ren…**

 **Horohoro le veía entre sorprendido y algo conmocionado por aquella revelación que le daba a entender, que le importaba emocionalmente como para no tratar de golpe algo así de pesado, que solía irritarle y que había llegado a evadir de malas maneras cuando los otros le llegaban a cuestionar al respecto; sonrió muy levemente, emocionado por aquello al menos, hasta que el otro volvió a hablar sonriendo con autosuficiencia**

 **-Pero es solamente por ahora, porque me pienso guardar esa pregunta para la ronda dos, después de todo, tengo más curiosidad que ganas de no incomodarte…**

 **El ainú cayó de lado con un gesto congelado y un tic en un ojo. Obviamente… Ren no iba a dejar pasar una oportunidad así, menos cuando esta podía significar algo con lo qué pincharlo durante los entrenamientos o amenazarlo el resto de su vida; daba igual que prometieran no decírselo a nadie más, en ese sentido se parecía a Anna, si una oportunidad se le presentaba delante no iba a dudar en tomarla y aprovecharla hasta que esta ya no le sirviese en absoluto. Se enderezó y apoyó una mano sobre una de sus rodillas al tiempo que cerraba los ojos con un tic en una ceja y se rascaba la frente con un dedo, intentando apartar su molesto cabello de los ojos**

 **Emitió un gruñido. Eso era que si odiaba de su cabello desde niño y era por eso que había comenzar a atarse el pelo hacia atrás con las diversas bandanas que tenía: desde que tenía memoria su flequillo solía caer como los carámbanos de hielo sobre sus ojos y no había forma de contenerlos, excepto amarrándolos para que se alzasen ya que si lo intentaba de la forma drástica (entiéndase por cortárlos), entonces tendría un aspecto de perdedor o mojigato que no le gustaba en lo absoluto**

 **Le gustaba su aspecto juvenil, rudo y rebelde y desgraciadamente, eso era algo de las pocas cosas que traía en beneficio un cabello como el suyo. Pero mientras o tuviese que andar demostrando nada a nadie (como en las batallas), el amarrárselo y dejarlo lejos de los ojos le parecía lo mejor.**

 **-Entonces?... me dirás o me resignaré a que tu "seremos sinceros" era igual a la de todos los demás, que cuando viene la hora de la verdad se acobardan y se retiran? Tampoco es como que me vaya a decepcionar, te lo aseguro- Ren sonreía de forma petulante y provocó que Horohoro frunciera el ceño**

 **-Eso duele, sabes?**

 **Dijo con un tono algo resentido el ainú mientras que buscaba en los bolsillos del bóxer que traía puesto y luego, sacaba una larga tira blanca; aquel tono de voz hizo que Ren parpadease un poco, desubicado por la reacción que había provocado**

 **-En verdad piensas eso de mí?- inquirió viéndole a los ojos- que no voy a cumplirte?**

 **El Tao se tensó suavemente, percibiendo algo que al menos había descubierto, tenían en común aunque en realidad y si lo pensaba a fondo, no era nada que Horohoro no hubiera mostrado antes: los dos se tomaban muy a pecho cuando daban su palabra y el hecho de que alguien lo pusiera en duda, sobre todo, alguien que les importara (y pensar que le era importante al ainú, hizo que casi se ruborizara pero había logrado controlarlo como casi siempre), dolía y ofendía.**

 **Suavizó la mirada aún con gesto serio, dándose cuenta de que si hubiera sido al revés, aquello le hubiera golpeado con el peso de una roca de una tonelada.**

 **-Lo lamento…**

 **Dijo por lo bajo el de ojos dorados lo que provocó que Horohoro se enderezara algo sorprendido**

 **-Qué… dijiste?**

 **-YA ME DISCULPÉ, NO ME HAGAS REPETIRLO, GRANDÍSIMO PEDAZO DE IDIOTA, TE DIJE QUE LO SENTÍA Y PUNTO!- gritó Ren completamente tenso y provocando que el otro saltase de la impresión, pegase un bote y cayese nuevamente por un lado de la cama- Y SI VAS A RESPONDERME, HAZLO DE UNA BUENA VEZ Y DEJÉMOS DE PERDER EL TIEMPO, YO SI TENGO UN HORARIO DURANTE MI DÍA Y HASTA AHORA, ME ESTOY PERDIENDO MI ADECUADO DESAYUNO!**

 **Volvió a chillar y por su parte, Horohoro se levantaba de nueva cuenta sosteniéndose al colchón y asomándose por aquella parte de la cama**

 **-Vale, vale, pero tampoco es para que te exaltes… diablos!**

 **Soltó trepando de nueva cuenta al colchón y sentándose otra vez delante del Tao para luego, colocarse el trozo de tela en la frente y moviendo las manos para amarrarse el cabello alzado**

 **-Entonces… quieres saber lo de mi chamarra…**

 **Había comenzado a decir para luego, parpadear al ver que Ren había hecho un gesto con una mano cuando se había empezado a hacer el cabello hacia atrás; el propio chino parecía sorprendido con su propio movimiento, que había detenido cerca del rostro del de ojos negros que le veía intentando adivinar el significado de aquello… pero entonces al siguiente minuto, el de ojos dorados volvía a su posición inicial y se cruzaba de brazos, viendo hacia otro lado con un pequeño rubor que no había conseguido esconder**

 **-Y ahora qué pasa?- preguntó con extrañeza ante aquello a lo que el chino encogió un poco la cabeza entre los hombros**

 **-Los libros dicen que si te… atas el cabello cuando te acabas de levantar en las mañanas, puede maltratarlo y se te empieza a caer de más joven… pensé que deberías de saberlo- gruñó por lo bajo el Tao, bajando un poco los párpados mientras que el ainú solo parpadeaba algo sorprendido con aquello y luego, levantaba la vista al tiempo que movía el trozo de tela sobre su frente**

 **-En verdad?- inquirió el chico de cabello claro para luego, reírse- bueno, dado que en mi familia todos los hombres son unos osos peludos, no es como que deba de preocuparme demasiado- volvió a reír divertido con un tono agudo de voz, lo que hizo que el chino le viese con algo de curiosidad al percibir, que el otro por primera vez hablaba de los suyos por su propia cuenta y sin ser forzado a ello; de alguna manera, aquel hecho le animó al pensar que era la forma de Horohoro de dejarle ver que sí confiaba en él**

 **Sonrió discretamente y con cariño**

 **En verdad, ese cabeza de témpano era un idiota.**

 **-Pero…- la voz de Horohoro había cambiado a una algo preocupada, mas sin dejar de reír- yo no nací precisamente como todos los hombres Usui… soy el único "lampiño" incluso entre todos mis primos mayores y menores, por lo que… supongo que sí podría quedarme calvo antes de tiempo…**

 **Cerró los ojos algo avergonzado y se rascó la mejilla con un dedo para luego, abrir mucho los ojos. Ren se había acercado y se había enderezado para luego, pasarle una mano lentamente por el cabello; no dijo nada, simplemente y con sorpresa, observó aquello que hacía el otro, que tenía una expresión calma y pensativa al tiempo que pasaba sus dedos por entre la maleza celeste que coronaba por aquel amarre. Su corazón parecía haberse detenido y en su mente, sabía que jamás había pasado por una experiencia que se le antojase tan gratificante y que le trajese esa sensación de paz y felicidad al mismo tiempo.**

 **Era… como si se tratase de un momento secreto, algo solo de ellos y que había surgido de forma natural. Una confianza silenciosa.**

 **-No creo que debas de preocuparte- dijo finalmente Ren- tu cabello está sano y fuerte, así que no quedarás calvo- sonrió divertido y volvió a sentarse delante del otro, que se colocó una mano en la cabeza justo donde la había tenido el chino- al menos, no te parecerás a mi abuelo… él si es calvo y yo soy el que corre riesgo de parecerme a él, porque tengo entendido que esas cosas se heredan**

 **El de ojos dorados hizo una mueca divertida, lo que terminó por hacer reír a Horohoro con suavidad y los ojos cerrados**

 **-Pues serías el calvo más lindo de China, no me caben dudas de eso, hahaha**

 **Ren abrió mucho los ojos y esta vez, no pudo detener el enrojecimiento de sus mejillas pero permaneció en silencio, volviendo a cerrar los puños sobre sus rodillas y bajando la mirada para no tener que ver de frente al shamán de hielo que también se había callado finalmente y parecía intentar digerir lo que acababa de decir, con algo de desconcierto.**

 **Lo natural habría sido que le golpease pero… simplemente, no le había salido, quizá porque no se sentía con derecho después de haberse tomado la confianza de llevar a cabo aquel deseo que tenía y que había aprovechado ese momento de la conversación para llevar a cabo: finalmente tocar el cabello del otro y quedar maravillado al ver, que era tal cuál y lo había imaginado. Horohoro no necesitaba de darle demasiado cuidado, su cabello ya era bastante suave y curiosamente fresco… más que pelo parecía algún tipo de pelaje pero lejos de ser extraño, era confortante y agradable de tocar. Y el de ojos negros ni siquiera se había quejado al respecto.**

 **Pero el piropo?... bueno, tampoco era algo anti natural, Horohoro solía molestar bastante con eso desde que, buscando la aldea apache aquellas chicas le dijesen lo mismo y lo hubiesen llenado de mimos solo por verle pequeño (que si bien, era el más joven de ellos no significaba que le gustara ser tratado como un niño)**

 **Sin embargo de alguna manera, se había sentido diferente… como si se lo dijese en serio a él, por ser él…**

 **"Se gustan"**

 **La voz del Asakura llegó desde el fondo de sus memorias y apretó los dientes con irritación; por qué Yoh Asakura tenía que ser un metomeloentodo, incluso en un momento como aquel!?**

 **-Entonces… quieres saber sobre la chamarra de Damuko…**

 **Dijo finalmente Horohoro cerrando los ojos y sonriendo muy apenas, apoyando ambas manos hacia atrás mientras que Ren le observaba esta vez mucho más tenso que antes para finalmente, apretar un segundo los dientes y bajar la mirada con decepción y algo de dolor por la confirmación de algo que ya se sospechaba: detrás de aquella prenda tan importante, había una chica. Cerró los ojos y dio una respiración profunda para intentar calmarse y quitarse aquellas emociones que le golpeaban con la fuerza de las olas del mar contra una roca.**

 **Ni siquiera sabía por qué le dolía tanto, cuando se suponía que él ya estaba más que entrenado para soportar todo tipo de dolor, todo tipo de decepción, cualquier sentimiento de ahogo al respecto de las otras personas.**

 **Que Horohoro tuviese una novia… vamos! Él lo sabía, ya se lo había dicho a Yoh también: el ainú era apuesto, más de lo que este podría saber y no sería raro que incluso, tuviese hasta tres chicas que se murieran por complacerlo o estar a su lado.**

 **Incluso…**

 **Bueno, sabía que hasta los chicos se sentían atraídos por él, recordaba las miradas que le tiraba ese nativo americano con el que se habían topado de camino a la Aldea Apache y que aunque solía discutir con el shamán de hielo, también se lo comía literalmente con los ojos… TODO EL TIEMPO! Había sido un alivio para su maltratado ego cuando finalmente le dejasen atrás, porque le parecía haber visto que Horohoro también se había sentido atraído por este, pero…**

 **Maldita sea… por qué aquello le dolía más!?**

 **Horohoro podía tener sus amantes, novias y novios tanto como quisiese y no era ni de su asunto ni de su incumbencia como o con quién hiciese nada!**

 **El de cabello celeste por su parte, parecía no haber notado aquel conflicto interno que se revolvía en el interior del chino como si se tratase de la lava de un volcán a punto de estallar y que lo había hecho apartar la mirada para no confrontar a la del otro; simplemente, pensaba que Ren estaba intentando adivinar de qué iba todo aquello y le quería dar el tiempo de asimilarlo, antes de continuar. Una vez que le pareció tiempo suficiente, abrió la boca para comenzar a hablar pero entonces, el otro levantó una mano para detenerlo**

 **El ainú parpadeó y levantó una ceja**

 **-Ahora qué sucede?**

 **No comprendía por qué Ren le había detenido. No se suponía que era él quien deseaba saber acerca de aquello? No era como que fuese un tema fácil para él, pero, después de meditarlo mucho había llegado a la conclusión de que bien valía la pena sacar algo que le torturaba día y noche desde aquel suceso, si era para la tranquilidad mental de la persona a la que amaba; porque al menos eso lo tenía bastante seguro: amaba a Ren Tao con todas sus letras y le importaba un carámbano que le dijesen que a su edad era imposible sentir algo así. Lo había reconocido, había aceptado lo que sentía y así eran las cosas.**

 **Así era como trataban los temas los orgullosos hombres Usui.**

 **Eran o no eran, pero no había mitades.**

 **-Ren?**

 **Ladeó la cabeza un poco con extrañeza para entonces, sentir algo revolviéndose en su interior al escuchar la risa fría y ligera del otro, con un tono despectivo. No sabía que había pasado, pero aquello solo significaba una cosa: Ren había pasado a su modo de defensa.**

 **-Sabes qué? Acabo de darme cuenta de que en realidad, no quiero saber… ahhh…**

 **El chino suspiró y se estiró un poco, sonriendo ampliamente y viendo al otro con un gesto orgulloso que solamente inquietó aún más al shaman de hielo**

 **-Olvida este trato, es una tontería. Aún así, si quieres preguntarme, puedes hacerlo, después de todo te lo ofrecí y no es como que tú no fueses a cumplir tu parte, así que dame por satisfecho y haz tu pregunta- se comenzó a mover para bajarse de la cama- pero hagámoslo en la mesa, que tengo hambre y ya no quiero saltarme el desayuno o comenzaré a engordar… y no puedo permitirme eso cuando aún nos quedan tantas batallas por delante**

 **Ren estiró las piernas para bajarse de la cama pero entonces, Horohoro se movió rápido y le tomó del brazo para detenerle de hacer aquello**

 **-Espera! De qué demonios estás hablando?**

 **Había hecho demasiado impulso para detenerle o era simplemente el hecho, de que Ren no solo era un año menor que él sino además, de complexión más delgada; en todo caso, había terminado por estirarle tan fuerte que le había hecho caer de espaldas sobre la cama… y no había sido algo bueno.**

 **Pudo ver el momento exacto en el que la pupila en sus ojos había empequeñecido y asomaba un nuevo ataque de pánico.**

 **No tenía nada que ver con las batallas, de alguna manera el chico siempre había podido dividir los golpes o los estirones durante una pelea y cualquier otro momento… y quizá era eso, lo que simplemente había dividido aquella delgada línea en la mente del Tao; y es que aunque Horohoro no lo sabía, aquello había tomado demasiado por sorpresa al chino y peor aún… había encendido las alarmas de su cuerpo ya habituado a una reacción espontánea, al ser atacado de aquella manera.**

 **Porque solamente, En Tao solía arrastrarle de aquella manera a la cama cuando estúpidamente, hubiese querido escapar de su agarre al ser violentado.**

 **La mente de Ren había oscurecido de golpe ante el estirón y al sentir la suavidad del colchón golpeando contra su espalda, opacando la imagen del ainú que le observaba con gesto de sorpresa… y remplazándola con el rostro sonriente y torcido de su padre, que le sostenía con una de aquellas enormes manos que creaba gracias a su posesión y le aplastaba contra la cama, comenzando a retirarle las ropas para iniciar con aquello a lo que venía acostumbrándole desde casi comenzar a caminar.**

 **"Los Tao solo son de los Tao. Recuérdalo siempre Ren. Solo la oscuridad ama la oscuridad. El débil es la carne del fuerte. Y tú, mi pequeño hijo, no tienes la fuerza aún para convertirte en el fuerte y por ello, deberás de alimentarme mientras tanto"**

 **"No luches contra mí. Honra a tu familia siendo un hijo obediente y acepta tu destino dentro de lo que la familia espera de ti. Y una vez que alcances la gloria, regresarás a nosotros, porque jamás podrás romper con esa cadena que llevas en tu cuerpo"**

 **-BASTA!**

 **Había gritado y entonces, consiguió recoger una pierna para hacer blanco con una de sus patadas más potentes contra su padre, sintiendo con alivio y orgullo algún hueso ceder; pero no podía perder el tiempo, si iba a pelear contra su padre tenía que tomar una mejor posición y la cama jamás lo había sido. Si continuaba sobre esta, habría más posibilidades de que él ganara y entonces, le haría pagar sobre la piel y en su interior, el haberse atrevido a responderle.**

 **Siempre lo hacía y siempre perdía.**

 **Ni siquiera entendía por qué se esforzaba pero…**

 **Recordaba ese sueño. El mejor sueño que había tenido en toda su vida, uno donde dentro de la caverna infernar que siempre lo encerraba, algo cálido y vivo le acompañaba rumbo a un destello de claridad que se perdía en la lejanía…**

 **Deseaba tanto alcanzarlo…**

 **Por su parte Horohoro había dejado salir un gemido de dolor al percibir el golpe por parte del chino que le envió volando contra el suelo y lejos de la cama, pero con su estado de reacción ahora activo, apenas y le había tomado un segundo darse la vuelta y terminar por caer sobre las manos y las rodillas, pudiendo sentirlas quemarse por la fricción contra la tela de la alfombra; no era la primera vez que Ren enloquecía de esa manera y era bastante consciente de lo peligroso que podía ser como lo dejase despabilarse al respecto.**

 **Le vió verle con una expresión de odio y rencor oscuros que le daban un aspecto casi maniaco y extrañamente, se sintió orgulloso de lo peligroso que llegaba a lucir de aquella manera.**

 **No que fuera algo bueno que estuviese así puesto que se hacía daño pero… algo en su interior, le aliviaba al pensar en lo fuerte que era aquel chico y el poder que podía despedir cuando así lo deseaba para hacer retroceder a cualquiera.**

 **Pero no era momento de admirar aquello.**

 **Ren se había bajado finalmente de la cama y parecía estar a punto de comenzar una pelea, por lo que no le quedaba de otra. Corrió hacia este. En aquellos momentos podía detectar que tratar de calmarlo a lo lejos no iba a funcionar y le tomaría más tiempo el regresar a la normalidad si lo dejaba pasar; tal vez Horohoro no era el mejor peleador del mundo, pero había algo que sí tenía en su sangre y que le permitía aguantar aquellos golpes. La resistencia de la familia, aquello de lo que la aldea se sentía tan orgullosa y que él aborrecía.**

 **El único motivo por el cuál su nacimiento había sido celebrado, por mucho que a veces su propio padre le menospreciara.**

 **El chico de ojos dorados los había entrecerrado y al percibir como el otro cuerpo se acercaba, se había movido y le había golpeado fuertemente con su pierna, percibiendo la resistencia de un par de brazos cruzados que hacían de escudo a la otra persona; algo en él se sobresaltó, su padre no era de complexión tan pequeña y menos, tan atlética. Pero no por ello hizo un nuevo esfuerzo para conseguir que aquel ser retrocediera, ese día, ese día no iba a ponerle una sola mano encima!**

 **Aferró uno de los brazos de aquel rival y le estiró para al siguiente momento, hundirle el puño en el vientre, volviendo a sentir aquella diferencia entre lo que debería ser el cuerpo de un gigante poseído… y alguien normal.**

 **Nuevamente, algo crujió lo que significaba que algunos huesos habían cedido… pero entonces, su "padre" había aprovechado aquel movimiento con su brazo para estirarle hacia él; había perdido nuevamente, ese maldito bastardo era demasiado fuerte y no importaba lo que hiciera, siempre iba a terminar derrotándole.**

 **Apretó los ojos, no quería ver cuando fuese arrojado a la cama completamente desnudo…**

 **Pero en cambio, algo le tomó entre sus brazos con fuerza y se cerró a su alrededor como si de alguna clase de cobija o abrigo se tratase. Sus ojos se abrieron aún más, tanto por el miedo como por aquella sensación inesperada y en un nuevo esfuerzo, enterró las uñas en uno de aquellos brazos, percibiendo la sangre comenzar a salir e intentó golpearle nuevamente con toda la fuerza que tenía**

 **-SUÉLTAME BASTARDO!**

 **-Ren!**

 **Horohoro le llamó sin soltarle y a pesar del dolor que le recorría en oleadas, de arriba abajo por todas las heridas que ahora tenía; era muy diferente recibirlas al luchar de par a par con alguien más, que tomarlas de frente pero había decidido aquello y no iba a cambiar nada de ello. Apretó un poco más al otro al sentirle revolverse, era casi como la noche anterior solo que en esta ocasión el acceso era aún más salvaje… algo a lo que estaba más acostumbrado por naturaleza, lo cuál solo le hizo tomar aire con paciencia (a pesar del punzor en su costado) y esperar.**

 **-Ren… tranquilo…**

 **El aludido tembló y sacudió la cabeza intentando recobrarse. Alzó a como pudo las manos y las acercó a los lados de su cabeza. Esa voz… no era la voz de su padre y de forma golpeada, las imágenes se iban superponiendo la una a la otra, casi como cuando los monstruos de aquel equipo extraño lo atacasen y le provocasen alucinaciones… eso le estaba ocurriendo? Estaba alucinando nuevamente? En aquella ocasión había asustado grandemente a Horohoro y a Chocolove, casi perdiendo al ainú en ello.**

 **El de cabello claro le sostuvo mejor para evitar que se hiciera daño y cerró los ojos**

 **-Está bien… todo está bien… lo lamento…**

 **Musitó**

 **De poco en poco, el chino comenzó a soltar su cuerpo y entonces, Horohoro fue bajándole junto consigo hasta quedar ambos sentados en el suelo más sin dejarle ir aún; Ren inspiró profundo, suavemente, el aroma del cuerpo del otro… y recordó esa noche. Había dormido tan tranquilo… por que Horohoro estaba con él. Eso solo podía significar una sola cosa y…**

 **Una sombra negra se ubicó sobre el rostro del chino que hizo un movimiento con la cabeza, lo cuál finalmente liberó el agarre del ainú que le soltó y dejó salir un suspiro de alivio, al ver que la crisis ya había pasado; el de cabello claro apoyó las manos hacia atrás y sonrió muy apenas**

 **-Vaya que eres fuerte… recuérdame que cuando luchemos por el título del rey shamán, no lo haga cuerpo a cuerpo contigo**

 **Pidió el ainú intentando dar un tono bromista y ligero a su voz, para romper el hielo y calmar las aguas entre ambos pero ello no hizo que cambiaran los gestos del chico de ojos dorados, que continuaba ocultando su mirada en la penumbra que le brindaba su fleco; Horohoro compuso un gesto preocupado, no quería que las cosas fuesen de aquella manera durante los momentos en que Ren más le necesitaba, así que alzó un poco una mano**

 **-Oye…**

 **-Lo lamento…- dijo débilmente el chino con un tono de voz neutro y bajo, lo que preocupo a su amigo- lamento… que haya tenido que pasar esto. No te culpo por pensar que soy patético y débil ahora y no estarías equivocado en realidad… no quería hacerte daño… en verdad… lo lamento…**

 **El chico de ojos negros compuso un gesto de incomprensión y alzó una ceja para después, rodar los ojos y sonreír enormemente mientras volteaba su rostro hacia un lado**

 **-No tienes de que disculparte, en realidad, yo soy muy poderoso y esos golpecitos de nada nunca podrían derrotarme… y no es tu culpa ser más débil que yo- se cruzó de brazos y alzó la cabeza mientras que Ren enfrente suyo comenzaba a temblar- después de todo, soy mayor que tú y tengo mejor experiencia tratando con bestiecillas salvajes por lo que este era el resultado esperable, JAJAJAJAJA**

 **Soltó sin penas sin notar como un aura negra comenzaba a rodear al Tao… hasta que finalmente volteó a verle y se encogió un poco al percibir como su rabia ahora era la que se presentaba**

 **-ERES UN VERDADERO IMBÉCIL!- explotó Ren rabiando y apretando los puños sobre sus rodillas- TODAVÍA QUE ME HE DISCULPADO Y TIENES QUE COMENZAR A DECIR ESTUPIDECES, NI SIQUIERA SÉ POR QUÉ ME MOLESTO EN HACER EL ESFUERZO CUANDO ES EVIDENTE QUE A TI TE FALTAN NEURONAS PARA PROCESAR!**

 **Soltaba el Tao lo que en parte para el otro, era un alivio porque significaba que de alguna forma, había conseguido regresarlo a la normalidad, que era lo que buscaba cuando comenzó a tontear al respecto; el problema sería, ahora convencer al chiquillo de que si lo tomaba en serio y que solamente intentaba hacerlo sentir mejor, lo cuál no iba a ser fácil si ahora no le iba a creer nada de lo que le dijese. Además, aún quería saber por qué le había cortado el tema de la chamarra de forma tan repentina… no había quitado el dedo del renglón, para él, no tenía sentido alguno.**

 **Ren Tao se puso de pie de golpe ante la mirada cohibida y algo temerosa del ainú; el chino apretaba los puños mientras que pensaba en las mil y un maneras en las que debería de matar al chico delante suyo y entonces, se giró de golpe**

 **-Me voy a desayunar… por mí, tú puedes morirte de hambre**

 **Espetó el chico de ojos dorados dando apenas un paso cuando el otro ya había saltado sobre sus pies con los ojos muy abiertos e intentaba alcanzarle**

 **-Espera Ren!**

 **Pidió Horohoro comenzando a seguir al otro que ya andaba hacia el exterior de la habitación y rumbo a los elevadores, para bajar al comedor donde esperaba que la servidumbre ya le hubiera dejado el desayuno**

 **-Qué quieres? Ya te dije que dejáramos el tema por la paz, si quieres preguntarme algo, hazlo mañana si acaso después del entrenamiento… por que no pienso posponerlos! Y si es sobre lo que acaba de pasar, no fue nada y ya me disculpé**

 **Soltó pero sintió que el otro le tomaba de la muñeca… y aun así, pudo percibir que ponía extremo cuidado al hacerlo en esta ocasión, lo que le hizo bajar la velocidad y voltear, más por la sorpresa de darse cuenta de aquello que por el hecho de que Horohoro le hubiese tocado**

 **-Ahora qué!?**

 **-Pues que no entiendo por qué ya no quieres que te responda la pregunta… te dije que lo haría sin importar qué y no eres de los que se retire de algo solo porque sí…**

 **El ainú frunció el ceño aún con la voz algo acelerada e intentando olvidarse de los golpes que aún dolían en su cuerpo**

 **-Qué fue lo que pasó? Qué dije que te molestó?**

 **Inquirió el chico pero Ren volvía a verse molesto, cosa que comenzaba a desesperarle… cómo demonios iba a corregir algo que ni siquiera sabía, qué era lo que le molestaba?**

 **-Ya te dije que nada, Horohoro, así que lárgate de una vez!- exclamó Ren quitando el brazo del agarre de su amigo para comenzar a caminar, pero esta vez el de cabello claro se le adelantó para pararse delante**

 **-Sabes perfectamente que pasó algo y yo no soy adivino Ren, necesito que me lo expliques por que no sé qué hice mal esta vez- pidió algo más desesperado el chico pero el chino hizo amago de esquivarlo, a lo que el de cabello en punta se atravesó nuevamente- dímelo de una vez, para al menos saber qué fue lo que te ofendió!**

 **El de ojos dorados estaba desesperado. Odiaba que la gente le insistiera tanto y por mucho que de verdad quisiese al otro, eso no significaba que tolerase que le impidiese tranquilizarse de una buena vez y tomar aire; ahora, el recordar el hecho de la chica detrás de la chamarra solamente aumentaba su estrés, lo que solamente se sumó a lo que ya percibía en los pequeños temblores sobre su piel. Simplemente ya no aguantaba más y antes de poder detenerlo, ya se encontraba gritando.**

 **Otra vez**

 **-NO ME OFENDIÓ NADA, IMBÉCIL!**

 **Gritó provocando que Horohoro solo retrocediera un paso y cerrara los ojos por el repentino aumento de volumen en la voz del de ojos dorados**

 **-ESTOY PERFECTAMENTE BIEN CON TODO, NO ME INTERESA SABER EN LO MÁS MÍNIMO LA HISTORIA DE TU RIDÍCULA CHAQUETA NI LA DE LA NOVIA QUE TE LA HAYA REGALADO!**

 **Los ojos negros del ainú se abrieron de golpe al darse cuenta de que, sin querer, Ren se había resbalado. No estaba seguro de a cuál mitad hacerle más caso, si a aquella que decía "Oh" o a la que gritaba en victoria, al percibir de buenas a primeras, que el problema había sido que el chino se había puesto celoso.**

 **Con buena causa, si lo meditaba seriamente… pero eso solo podía significar… que para variar, Yoh no le había dicho las cosas a la ligera.**

 **Era correspondido y BIEN correspondido.**

 **Incluso, ahora una tercera parte de él se reía en ternura al recordar lo posesivo que era el Tao con cualquier cosa que él la tomase como "propiedad" y al parecer, ahora él iba incluido dentro de ese término.**

 **Cosa que no le molestaba en lo más mínimo**

 **Sin embargo, aún tenía que arreglar aquello que estaba imaginando Ren para que no se hiciera ideas equivocadas o literalmente, hacerle ver que estaba enamorado de él en aquel momento iba a ser una misión imposible. Respiró profundamente y movió un poco las manos, para calmarlo**

 **-Ren… no es lo que piensas…**

 **-No estoy pensando nada Horohoro, las cosas son lo que son y ya te dije que he perdido el interés, así que déjame en paz!**

 **Respondió el chico moviéndose para pasarle por un lado… siendo seguido de nueva cuenta por el ainú que nuevamente, tomó la paciencia de la que disponía para arreglar aquello antes de que creciera demasiado**

 **-Creeme que tampoco quiero fastidiarte… pero no quiero que te hagas una idea de algo que no es**

 **Pidió Horohoro intentando mantener la velocidad del otro, hasta que ambos llegaron al elevador de cristal y antes de que Ren pudiese cerrárselo en la cara, se coló; la mirada asesina de este mientras que las puertas se cerraran no amedrentó al chico venido de Hokkaido, que intentó ser más firme con aquello**

 **-Escucha… Damuko no era mi novia…**

 **Movía las manos en ademán mientras que intentaba explicarse, doliéndole un poco el recibir una risa cínica por parte del Tao**

 **-Claro… seguro "Hoto Hoto", lo que digas**

 **Ren volteó hacia otro lado para ver la ciudad desde el cristal como comenzasen a bajar, lo que para variar terminó por desesperar un poco al shamán de hielo**

 **-Ren, no juegues conmigo!- pidió el chico con gesto angustiado- al menos dame la oportunidad de explicarte para que no tengas un pensamiento equivocado sobre lo que pasó…**

 **-No me interesa ni lo que pasó ni tu pasado, son cosas tuyas que a mí no me incumben- cortó el Tao volteando aún más el rostro y cerrando los ojos, sin dejar de sonreír- cada quien sabe lo que hace con su vida… yo también tuve novias en su momento, pero se han quedado atrás porque ninguna era lo suficientemente buena para mí… así que no te avergüences, así sucede…**

 **-Ren, ya te dije que Damuko no era mi novia, por qué no puedes escucharme!- insistió el chico moviendo las manos por delante mientras que algo dentro suyo parecía empezar a removerse. En verdad, tratar el tema de ella… no era algo con lo que lidiase fácilmente y aún ardía en su pecho cada que siquiera lo recordaba… pero tenía que aclarárselo, tenía que hacerle entender para no perderlo a él también- no es algo que me dé vergüenza, de hecho, es algo serio, pero…**

 **Tragó pesado cuando el chino se giró de golpe para confrontarle y antes de que pudiera decir nada, el otro ya se encontraba gritando**

 **-YA TE DIJE QUE NO ME INTERESA EL ASUNTO DE TU NOVIA, MALDITA SEA, ES OBVIO QUE ES IMPORTANTE PARA TI Y QUÉ BUENO! FELICÍTALA DE MI PARTE CUANDO LA VEAS!**

 **Le gritó Ren apretando los dientes y entornando los ojos peligrosamente mientras que el "bling" del elevador sonaba y Horohoro solo podía abrir mucho más los ojos, con la pupila empequeñecida y el corazón acelerado, por lo que el otro estaba implicando sin saber; Ren no era el único que tenía algo que desgarraba desde el interior y que había que controlar, por el riesgo que conllevaba que saliera de repente, mientras que empujaba dentro de aquel cuerpo para salir.**

 **La frustración, la condena que se daba a sí mismo, la rabia y su odio ante su debilidad… y ahora, el pánico de ver alejarse a la única otra persona a la que amaba…**

 **Mientras que el chino caminaba por un lado del ainú, que se encontraba congelado y con su expresión de angustia delante de la puerta del elevador, pensaba que quizá finalmente podía dar por terminado aquello…**

 **Y seguir adelante.**

 **Porque si había algo que se enseñaba a todos los Tao, era a soltar las cosas que no les servían y seguir adelante por mucho que desgarrase el hacerlo; y por más que el dolor quemase con la fuerza de las llamas del infierno, tenía que saber… que Yoh se había equivocado; Horohoro nunca había sido de él ni iba a serlo, él tenía su propia vida y él no estaba contemplado en ella. Cerró los ojos. Mientras más rápido se olvidase de él, mejor**

 **-DAMUKO ESTÁ MUERTA!**

 **No se había esperado aquel grito por parte de Horohoro ni la forma tan desesperada en que había salido, casi como el aullido de un animal mortalmente herido lo que hizo que se voltease de golpe con el impacto de la sorpresa plasmada en sus ojos a tiempo que podía ver como el otro se desplomaba sentado en el suelo, con las manos cerradas fuertemente contra el piso y los ojos pequeños ahora, clavados en la nada que tenía delante; Ren se asustó, sabía que él podía ponerse de aquella manera cuando perdía el control de sus actos… pero ver a Horohoro caer de esa forma, cuando todo lo que había visto hasta ese momento le indicaba que el ainú era demasiado fuerte emocionalmente como para romperse?**

 **Se sentía terriblemente culpable y más aún, se sentía un idiota especialmente después de analizar lo que había dicho.**

 **Abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, intentando encontrar una palabra, una frase que pudiese reparar en algo lo que había provocado… pero nada venía a su mente, era como si se hubiese vaciado de golpe.**

 **Y entonces, finalmente reparó en la sangre que caía por el brazo del chico y recordó lo que había provocado. No solamente le había herido emocionalmente sino que también, debía de estar resistiendo todo su ataque físico cuando tuviese aquel mal momento mental.**

 **Sin pensarlo, corrió hacia el otro y se dejó caer delante de este, levantando un poco las manos mientras trataba de encontrar una palabra lo suficientemente adecuada para disculparse y de paso, detener aquel líquido carmesí que goteaba en el anteriormente impecable suelo de loza blanca del elevador**

 **-Horo…**

 **-Yo la asesiné…**

 **Dijo finalmente el chico de cabello claro mientras que una sombra negra cubría sus ojos y el Tao, se mordía un labio con un nuevo acceso de culpa por lo que había terminado por provocar.**

 **-Pero qué dices?... tú no eres un asesino, Horohoro…**

 **La voz del Tao salió suave y baja, intentando no alterar aún más a su amigo pero este permanecía en la misma posición, casi como si estuviese congelado al suelo; sin embargo, pudo escucharle dejar salir una risa escéptica y de desprecio, que ahora podía comprender, que no era para él**

 **-Eso crees?**

 **Inquirió Horohoro dejando ver un brillo extraño en su mirada entre las sombras, que provocó que un escalofrío corriese por toda la espina de Ren; solo le había visto así en batalla, cuando parecía sacar algo dentro suyo que nadie más podía ver a simple vista… y él, solo lo había percibido de reojo y casi sin tiempo de apreciarlo. Pero ahora, lo tenía delante de sus ojos.**

 **-Yo sabía que Damuko me había seguido y no me tomé la molestia de detenerme y regresarla a donde estaría a salvo…- comenzó a decir en voz ronca el chico, riendo entre temblores mientras que sin darse cuenta, un par de lágrimas caían de sus ojos lo cuál solo sorprendió aún más al Tao que nunca le había visto llorar delante suyo; no que no lo creyera posible ya que Horohoro era mucho más emocional que él pero… no lo esperaba, no cuando le había visto tan fuerte**

 **Y aún así, sabía que el otro no era débil**

 **Aquello no lo hacía débil ni frágil y no tenía que darle muchas vueltas a las cosas, para saber aquella conclusión.**

 **-No me detuve, simplemente dí por hecho que se cansaría y se regresaría… como soy un imbécil (como siempre lo dices y tienes razón), no se me ocurrió razonar que ella no conocía ni los bosques ni la montaña hacia la aldea y que se terminaría perdiendo y que moriría congelada por las ventiscas que caen en esa época- musitó por lo bajo y comenzó a temblar**

 **Algo se atoró en la garganta del Tao, pero no se atrevió a interrumpirlo**

 **-Si dejar morir a alguien a sabiendas de que podría pasar… no es asesinato, entonces qué es?...- dijo el chico para luego, tomar algo desesperado de los brazos a quien tenía delante y le vió a los ojos, dejándole ver todo el remordimiento y la angustia que lo hundían desde hacía años- dímelo Ren!**

 **El chico de ojos dorados no se movió ni se retiró del agarre. Sabía que no lo estaba atacando… y que lo que buscaba, era lo mismo que él siempre requería cuando estaba en su punto más vulnerable: un asidero, algo a lo que aferrarse para no hundirse cuando las sombras de la oscuridad alzaban sus garras para desgarrarles y hundirles hasta donde nadie pudiese alcanzarles; muy despacio alzó una de sus manos y la colocó en la mejilla del otro, que parpadeó y abrió más sus ojos ante el toque suave que estaba teniendo el chico de menor tamaño con él. Pudo percibir como le secaba una mejilla de forma casi tierna y mantenía su gesto suave y serio, no viéndole con desprecio ni de la forma altanera en la que lo había estado haciendo hasta ese momento.**

 **Era comprensiva. No le felicitaba pero tampoco le juzgaba. Casi parecía, querer darle una redención que no sentía que se mereciese.**

 **-Alguien que asesina, lo hace con la intención de acabar con una vida Horohoro…- musitó muy suavemente el Tao, viéndole a los ojos mientras que alzaba un poco aquella mano y esta vez, apartaba algunos mechones de cabello que se habían escapado de la bandana- los seres oscuros, viles y crueles… aquellos por cuyas manos puedes ver gotear la vida de los demás, aquellos que se lanzan con sus propias manos para apagar la luz de las demás personas… esos, son asesinos. Yo soy un asesino**

 **Dijo sencillamente, sintiendo la mirada de sorpresa del ainú. Despacio, esta vez usó ambas manos y levantó las del otro para colocarlas entre las suyas y observarlas, lo que hizo que el otro bajase su mirada de igual manera**

 **-Mis manos nunca podrán ser lavadas debido a la carga de los sobrevivientes, que exigen justicia para algo que yo creía que lo era, mas solamente era destrucción- siguió diciendo el Tao, percibiendo como las manos del shaman de hielo temblaban- tú… eres una persona de luz. Eres luz. Las cosas malas suceden… nos rodean… los errores nunca nos dejarán atrás- frunció el ceño muy levemente para luego, acercarse un poco más al otro- pero eso no significa que por eso, tú tengas que ser oscuridad. Yo sé que no lo eres… y… algo me dice, por algún motivo… que ella tampoco te juzga así…**

 **Los ojos del chico de cabello claro temblaron y se humedecieron aún más y entonces, cerró los ojos y asintió muy lentamente; Ren sonrió muy suavemente y entonces, apoyó su frente con la del otro y dejó que por unos segundos, sus manos continuasen juntas, ahora tomadas entre ellas mientras que algo de paz y tranquilidad, los rodeaban.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Reviews

Guest: Aquí siguiente capítulo! espero que sea de tu agrado =)... si no has leído el manga, te sugiero buscar el capítulo Zero que se dedica a Horohoro (es uno de los extras del manga) y el Kazenban, la batalla de las plantas donde llegan a la de Kalim ;), ahí explican toda la situación de Damuko y muchas cosas de Horohoro que aquí han tenido que salir antes y de forma muy diferente XD por las circunstancias del fanfic... mil gracias por tu review!


	10. La primer ronda: Ren

**HAPPY LIFE: ICE AND GOLD**

 **CAP 10**

 **"La primer ronda: Ren"**

 **-Entonces… dices que ella te la regaló porque soñabas con hacer snowboarding de forma profesional?**

 **Ren se encontraba de frente a la mesa de un gabinete, observando los alimentos que tenía delante en la parte superior de una tabla cortadora e hizo girar un cuchillo entre sus dedos de forma veloz para luego, utilizar la parte plana para empujar los alimentos en trozos sobre esta hacia una sartén ya preparada y caliente; un poco más allá, Horohoro estaba sentado en un banco alto con los brazos colgando entre las piernas y una expresión cansada, como si hubiera corrido una gran distancia sin apenas descanso. Seguía el movimiento del otro con la mirada, que se dedicaba a revisar algunas ollas aquí y allá para luego, darse la vuelta y recargar la espalda en la mesa a su espalda.**

 **-Me hubiera gustado verte hacer algo de eso- dijo Ren con tono calmado pero dejando ver algo de ánimos, mientras que se cruzaba de brazos- en verdad, fue una chica con suerte…**

 **-Si tú lo dices…- suspiró el ainú levantando un poco la vista- en todo caso… ella fue la primera en saber que alguna vez, tuve una meta diferente a la que llevo ahora…**

 **-Ser el rey de los idiotas?- soltó el chino sonriendo divertido**

 **-Ser el rey shamán y construir un enorme campo de petasites!- Horohoro agitó un brazo, provocando una risa muy discreta por parte de Ren, que incluso parecía sonreír un poco con la mirada- y lo voy a conseguir, vas a ver!**

 **-Te recuerdo que tienes que pasar primero por mí- advirtió el Tao para después, levantar de nueva cuenta el cuchillo que había sostenido antes y fingir que se lo pasaba por el cuello- y ya deberías de saber, que no te lo haré fácil…**

 **-Claro… ya lo sé…**

 **Respondió el de cabello claro con un tic en un ojo mientras que un escalofrío lo recorría completamente. Estaba seguro de que si en verdad ellos llegaban a las finales de puro milagro (tomando en cuenta que tenían que enfrentar a Hao en el camino), la pelea entre los tres del equipo iba a ser una auténtica masacre; conocía a Ren en batalla y aún sentía dolor por los pocos golpes de hacía un par de horas, por lo que estaba consciente de que una batalla en serio, la iba a terminar de contar en un hospital, con un respirador**

 **Sin pensar, se rascó el vendaje que el Tao le había colocado en el brazo para que dejase de sangrar, lo que provocó que Ren entornase los ojos**

 **-Deja de tocarte o te vas a infectar!**

 **Regañó a lo que el Usui se rascó la cabeza y rió nerviosamente**

 **-Sí, lo siento…- se disculpó para luego, sonreírle animadamente- por cierto… yo no sabía que tú cocinaras tan bien, digo…- se interrumpió de golpe al percibir la mirada seria y peligrosa que componía el otro al tiempo que recordaba, lo mucho que le había ofendido cuando le dijese lo sorprendido que estaba de que le hubiera remendado la chamarra- me refiero a…**

 **-Ya sé a qué te refieres- interrumpió el Tao con seriedad, cerrando los ojos y moviendo una mano para que el otro dejase de hablar- y si lo pienso detenidamente, es obvio que pienses así. La gente rica tiene fama de que no hace nada y todo lo recibe por medio de la servidumbre**

 **Suspiró pesadamente y luego, se giró para dejar el cuchillo a un lado y tomar una cuchara larga, revisando algo de lo que estaba hirviendo en las hornillas**

 **-Ya sé que no me estás ofendiendo. En todo caso… esta es una de las cosas que aprendí a hacer cuando estaba aburrido**

 **Explicó aún con los ojos cerrados mientras que meneaba el contenido de la cacerola más cercana y el ainú le prestaba atención**

 **-No solo vivo entrenado y aunque admito que en casa todo lo hace la servidumbre… una vez que empecé a vivir por mi cuenta en otras partes, terminaba con bastante tiempo libre y no para todo me apetecía destrozar las cosas con mi lanza- dijo abriendo muy apenas los ojos, mientras que algunos recuerdos de su infancia más temprana, cuando su abuelo le entrenase también pasaban por sus ojos y observaba en su memoria, la cantidad de cuerpos y criaturas que terminó por destruir, tan solo por el orgullo Tao- a veces… simplemente quería hacer algo diferente, por lo que empecé con cosas pequeñas… como remendar… luego, si tenía ganas de algo… bueno, siempre me han gustado los desayunos específicos…**

 **Dijo despacio para luego, erizarse al escuchar la risa del de cabello claro**

 **-No te estarás refiriendo… a los desayunos para los niños pequeños, verdad?- dijo el chico para luego, recibir de golpe una taza plástica en el rostro mientras que el Tao apretaba los puños a los lados de su cuerpo y el pelo en punta de su cabeza se levantaba en pequeños espasmos**

 **-Es mi desayuno especial, que no se te olvide imbécil!- espetó el shaman de la lanza pero a pesar del golpe el ainú no dejaba de reírse**

 **Ren se giró de golpe para seguir atendiendo a la comida que se preparaba para luego, parpadear al sentir el cuerpo del otro casi detrás suyo y que alargaba una mano para tomar un pequeño platillo de pruebas y luego, se servía algo de lo que estaba calentando; sus ojos siguieron el movimiento de Horohoro hasta que se llevó aquello a los labios y lo probó, sintiendo un pequeño golpe de ansiedad por lo que podría decir u opinar al respecto. Una cosa era que al menos supiese cocinar algo de forma decente y otra muy distinta, que supiese lo suficientemente bien para los demás**

 **-Ahhh… pues lo que sea de cada quien, pero esto te ha quedado, de-li-cioso**

 **Aseguró el chico de Hokkaido con los ojos cerrados a lo que el chino sonrió muy discretamente, con algo de orgullo y satisfacción por ello**

 **-La verdad sea dicha, las únicas veces que yo he tratado de cocinar seriamente, he terminado por arruinarlo todo- se rió con animos mientras que se rascaba la nuca con la mano libre- aún recuerdo cuando derretí la olla favorita de Pirika… tardé cerca de un mes en reponérsela y todavía es fecha que no me deja acercarme a los utensilios de cocina delicados**

 **Horohoro volvió a reír y Ren suavizó un poco la mirada**

 **-No la culpo, con lo idiota que eres, seguramente ha sido un milagro que no quemaras tu casa**

 **Respondió el chico, esperando un reclamo por parte del shaman de hielo pero este por el contrario, este solo rió un poco más animado**

 **-Sí, verdad?**

 **Era increíble como el ambiente había cambiado de esa forma en el tiempo que había transcurrido desde que se levantasen y tuviesen la primer discusión, hasta ese momento donde ahora compartían un instante mientras que estaba listo el desayuno; llevaron las cosas terminadas a la mesa y continuaron conversando de cosas sin importancia, generales, acerca de las cosas que podían hacer y en las que eran mejores que el otro, hasta llegar a lo que estarían haciendo en aquellos momentos los del equipo de los Baños Funbari**

 **En algún momento de la mañana, Ren se había disculpado para retirarse de vuelta a su habitación y entonces, finalmente había regresado con un pequeño traje tradicional chino en colores claros que le daba un aire muy diferente; incluso, había terminado por reñir al de cabellos claros que se había atontado nuevamente por verle para luego, recordarle que él también necesitaba cambiarse por que no podía estar todo el día simplemente con la playera de dormir y boxers.**

 **Finalmente, ambos se encontraban vestidos (Horohoro con un pants gris y una playera negra muy similar a la que tenía para dormir) y en una de las salas de estar del departamento del Tao, Horohoro con las piernas recogidas en un enorme sillón y Ren en uno individual pero que lo acomodaba bastante bien a pesar de que le dejaba las piernas colgando un poco**

 **Hicieron silencio un momento… y entonces, finamente Ren volvió a hablar**

 **-Y bien?**

 **-Bien qué?**

 **El ainú levantó una ceja y observó a su amigo que se apoyó en una mano de lado y observó con gesto serio pero tranquilo a quien tenía del otro lado de la mesa enana de centro**

 **-Es tu turno de hacerme una pregunta**

 **Dijo el de ojos dorados con calma, provocando que el otro chico abriese grandemente los ojos y luego, dejara escapar una risa apenada mientras que cerraba los ojos y se rascaba la nuca**

 **-Es verdad! Lo había olvidado por completo…- volvió a reír apenado mientras que separaba las piernas y las alzaba, pegaba las plantas de ambos pies sobre el asiento del sillón y descansaba su mano libre en medio de estas- bueno, ya no importa la pregunta… la verdad es que la he olvidado…**

 **-Horohoro…**

 **Advirtió el Tao, agachando muy apenas la cabeza para enfatizar su mirada pero no sonaba enojado**

 **-No quedamos en que seríamos honestos y sinceros con el otro?- preguntó despacio mientras que se cruzaba de brazos y extendía un poco las piernas- yo lo hice contigo porque me pediste que confiara- dijo- quiero que me honres al hacer lo mismo de tu parte. Así… como tú te abriste para que… bueno…**

 **Tartamudeó brevemente y algo de color apareció sus mejillas. Aún estaba inseguro acerca de lo que había sucedido entre ambos o lo que podía significar en realidad y no quería arruinarlo; se aclaró la garganta un par de veces antes de continuar**

 **-A lo que voy, es que sé que lo que vayas a preguntar, no va a ser para molestarme o por que quieras causarme una incomodidad… aunque quizá te cuestione el porqué de tu pregunta, no la dejaré sin responder**

 **Aseguró asintiendo una sola vez, recibiendo una mirada suave pero seria del ainú que asintió de igual manera**

 **-Entiendo…- dijo finalmente el chico de cabello claro, con una sonrisa suave- y te lo agradezco en verdad Ren**

 **-Muy bien- el chino cerró los ojos y se recargó en el sillón- adelante. Pregunta.**

 **-Creo… que tal vez ya lo sospeches…- comenzó a decir el Usui con un tono de voz seria y baja, esta vez observando al otro chico que pareció meditar en ello- pero… lo que sucedió ayer…**

 **Los ojos de Ren Tao se abrieron un par de milímetros, percibiendo como su cuerpo se tensaba… y una extraña picazón parecía recorrerle por completo la espalda, especialmente, la zona donde su tatuaje corría libremente por sobre la piel; se humedeció levemente los labios intentando calmarse, sabiendo que su compañero estudiaba sus movimientos y sus gestos, buscando algún signo de incomodidad o un reflejo que le indicase que lo mejor, era no llevar a cabo aquella pregunta. Y pudo imaginar, a dónde se dirigía aquello. No lo culpaba, después de lo ocurrido**

 **Horohoro esperó un par de segundos más y entonces, volvió a hablar**

 **-Qué pasó? No supe si te había lastimado con el hielo que provoqué en el suelo…**

 **-Espera…- Ren frunció el ceño- el hielo?**

 **-Si… por eso te resbalaste- comentó el ainú colocándose los brazos detrás de la nuca- no te diste cuenta? Pensé que podría hacerte caer para entonces, poder atacar pero no esperaba que fuera tan repentino como para que nos terminásemos golpeando el uno contra el otro**

 **Confesó ahora rascándose la mejilla con un dedo**

 **Por su parte, el Tao se sentía algo aliviado en su ego, ya que aquella caída le había resultado vergonzosa y humillante… después de todo, que un gran artista marcial como él cayese tropezando solamente porque sí, era ridículo; dejo salir un suave suspiro discreto y entonces, se relajó un poco más a sabiendas de que dentro de unos segundos, aquella calma se terminaría y tendría que hacer frente, a algo que se juraba a sí mismo que se llevaría a la tumba**

 **Pero…**

 **Apoyó el rostro en una de sus manos en un repentino reflejo de cansancio y fragilidad que hizo que el chico de cabello blanco se tensara y se preocupara**

 **Ren no era así**

 **Pero Ren creía… Ren sentía… si en algún momento, si había la más mínima esperanza de que él y Horohoro pudiesen tener algo juntos… tarde o temprano se iba a enterar. De una forma u otra, tenía que decirle la verdad, no podía ocultárselo y si después de ello… lo que sentía en su corazón, se quedaba así…**

 **No**

 **Ya se había dicho antes, que no podía permitirse una relación con el otro chico sin contaminarlo. Su padre, se había encargado de dejarle de tal forma, que si alguien se le acercaba o siquiera, intentaba darle algo de libertad… lo lamentaría**

 **Pero eso no le impedía decirle parte de la verdad al otro chico. Responder su pregunta y de paso, darle un motivo valedero para alejarse y solo verlo como un compañero de batallas, si es que aún se sentía con ánimos de ello y las náuseas y el desagrado no lo apartaban primero; el pánico, aquel enemigo que siempre se esforzaba en controlar y que últimamente tomaba control de sí, se volvía a asomar, pasando sus garras por su vientre y su corazón, haciéndole sentir un gran pesar**

 **Tomó aire**

 **-Lo que sucedió ayer… fue una respuesta…**

 **Dijo despacio, despertando al otro chico de su pequeño momento de silencio y acaparando su atención**

 **-Una respuesta?- inquirió Horohoro frunciendo suavemente el ceño- por el empujón que te dí?... no pensé que lo hice tan duro… lo lamento**

 **Dijo el chico pero entonces, Ren negó con la cabeza**

 **-Si… y no- explicó con los ojos cerrados para luego, abrirlos muy apenas y esta vez, manteniendo la mirada en el suelo entre ellos- recuerdas el tatuaje en mi espalda?- musitó moviendo las manos erráticamente y de forma muy pequeña, como si quisiera cerrar los dedos sobre sus palmas; el ainú asintió muy lentamente**

 **-Un símbolo de odio colocado por tu familia- recitó el de ojos negros con gesto serio- siempre nos lo dijiste y llegaste a comentar lo molesto que era para ti tenerlo, porque mientras estuviese ahí te iba a ser casi imposible librarte de él- dijo**

 **Ren hizo una pequeña mueca, como si sonriera y al mismo tiempo le molestase aquello, antes de seguir**

 **-No… solamente se trata de eso- dijo muy despacio y entrecerró sus ojos un poco más- ese tatuaje… esa… cadena…**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::FLASH BACK:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Se encontraba amarrado boca abajo contra una mesa gruesa y apretaba con fuerza las muñecas, tratando de alzarlas mientras que las lágrimas salían antes de ponerlas siquiera detener; incluso, comenzaba a lacerarse los tobillos donde las cadenas de metal mordían la carne ante el esfuerzo del niño por liberarse. Sin embargo, él no podía hacer otra cosa más que retorcerse y dejar salir varios alaridos cuando percibía aquel movimiento que tan solo le torturaba desde las entrañas.**

 **Ya ni siquiera estaba seguro de si su corazón latía, o estaba sufriendo alguna clase de infarto**

 **-PADRE!**

 **Exclamó el niño pequeño al tiempo que cerraba los puños y percibía el calor de su sangre, no solamente en su parte posterior sino en la palma de las manos al enterrar las uñas en estas**

 **-POR FAVOR… DIJE QUE LO HARÍA!**

 **-UN TAO NO RUEGA JAMÁS!**

 **La potente voz de aquel monstruo resonó en los muros de roca de uno de los tantos calabozos que poseía aquel castillo imperial así como el golpe a puño cerrado con el que azotó un lado de la mesa donde mantenía atado a su hijo menor, que abría la boca tanto como podía para respirar y soportar un poco más aquella tortura; el tatuaje negro se podía ver muy claramente cruzando la pequeña espalda, así como un ligero tono rojizo luminoso que parecía disminuir a momentos al menos, hasta que el cabeza de aquella familia sostuvo nuevamente un pergamino largo sobre esta.**

 **Un gemido largo salió a pesar de los esfuerzos para detenerlo, por parte del niño en aquella mesa y volvió a retorcerse como si quisiera envolverse a sí mismo**

 **El adulto rió muy por lo bajo para después, pasar suavemente la lengua por sus propios labios**

 **-Si no te resistieras tanto… no tendría por qué hacerte esto…**

 **Dijo En Tao bajando los párpados con suavidad, mientras que su sonrisa se volvía casi tierna al tiempo que pasaba dos de sus dedos por la cabeza de su hijo, cuyo dorado en los ojos destellaba en odio y dolor**

 **-Por qué, Ren?... por qué te resistes al amor de tu padre?**

 **Inquiría este repentinamente con un gesto preocupado. El pecho de su hijo se movía rápidamente conforme este daba el mejor esfuerzo de su parte para resistir al dolor pero… cómo se le podía pedir más a un niño de escasos siete años?**

 **-Amor?**

 **Finalmente la pequeña voz se dejó escuchar entre su respiración y Ren levantó el rostro hacia delante, sin siquiera voltear mientras que continuaba tensando las argollas de sus muñecas**

 **-Cómo… cómo siquiera puedes llamar "amor" a algo como esto?**

 **Apretó los dientes y entornó sus ojos, los cuáles temblaban debido al océano de emociones que lo recorrían con velocidad**

 **-Cómo puedes siquiera pensar en algo como eso, cuando le haces esto a tu propia sangre?- exclamó**

 **Y sin embargo al siguiente segundo era aplastado con fuerza contra la mesa, debido a un golpe de mano abierta por su padre que emitía un gruñido mientras que ahora la sangre brotaba por entre los labios del niño, que perdía el color durante unos pocos momentos y dejaba caer la cabeza hacia delante, con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa y el trauma ocasionado; su cuerpo temblaba cada ciertos segundos mientras que el adulto se acercaba un poco más y se inclinaba para verle de cerca**

 **-Cuando uno ama, tiene que verse obligado a hacer cosas dolorosas- dijo despacio aquel ente, como si lo que sucediera en aquel lugar fuese algo tan normal como el nacer del sol; movió una de sus manos y acarició la mejilla de su hijo con el envés de uno de sus dedos y luego, movió su cabello hacia un lado para verle mejor el rostro**

 **Dejó salir un suspiro casi decepcionado**

 **-Eres muy débil hijo… si tuvieras poder de verdad… entonces, ni siquiera pensaría en algo así**

 **Aseguró para después deslizar su enorme mano hacia la parte posterior de la cabeza del niño y de ahí, colocó un dedo encima del nacimiento de aquel tatuaje negro, a apenas un par de centímetros de tocar la piel**

 **-Al mismo tiempo… es por eso que tengo que hacer este tipo de cosas- musitó aquel hombre, con gesto frío y serio conforme entornaba los ojos y finalmente, rozaba el cuerpo marcado de su hijo y comenzaba a deslizar su enorme dedo por la línea de la columna, advirtiendo como inmediatamente el niño se encogía y un fuerte rubor aparecía sobre sus mejillas; Ren apretó los párpados y las manos y volvió a hacer sonar las cadenas al retorcerse ante aquello**

 **Finalmente, el heredero de los Tao comenzó a respirar con la boca abierta mientras que intentaba tomar algo de aire en un sitio que parecía carecer de este**

 **-Detente…**

 **Finalmente salió de los labios del niño con un tono agudo, a pesar de que podía sentir como su cabeza daba vueltas y el calor se extendía por todas partes; su padre se elevó lentamente y volvió a su posición en la parte posterior de la mesa desde donde podía ver todo el cuerpo boca debajo de su hijo**

 **-Te irás acostumbrando, ya lo verás- sonrió con falsa dulzura el de mayor edad, volviendo a acariciar con lentitud el cuerpo delante suyo y disfrutando de las reacciones que le provocaba, debido al conjuro impuesto con el pergamino que ya había retirado minutos atrás- y serás obediente. Aprenderás a disfrutar de esto y será aún mejor, una vez que alcances la edad adecuada porque de esta manera, no podríamos… no si quiero que sobrevivas**

 **Rió suavemente terminando por bajar uno de sus dedos hasta dejarlo entre las nalgas de su hijo que se tensó y pareció hacer un esfuerzo, como si se preparara para lo que vendría**

 **Y es que si bien, ya le había tomado antes… parecía que últimamente lo entrenaba para perder sus fuerzas en cuanto comenzaba a hacerse de su cuerpo. Y a pesar de todo, dolía. Más de lo que cualquier otra tortura o golpe solía producirle.**

 **-Eres una criatura bastante sucia, hijo mío…**

 **Susurraba En Tao, aquella frase que lo perseguiría toda su vida conforme hacía presión y un quejido ahogado brotaba de entre los labios de su hijo que ahora se esforzaba en no volver a gritar**

 **-Y eres mío. Los Tao son solo de los Tao. Así es como siempre serán las cosas y es como debes de aceptarlo**

 **Movió la mano y se introdujo un poco más en el cuerpo que se removía sobre la mesa y ahora, podía ver a su hijo sangrar de los dedos al enterrar las uñas en la superficie de aquello que le sostenía; quizá era el menor de su familia… pero era el primer varón y sin importar cuál fuera su destino… debía de resistir. Su suegro había decidido que su hijo luchara en aquella batalla que vendría para conseguir el poder para los Tao… pero debía de asegurarse, de que su hijo con tal poder nunca olvidara que le pertenecía.**

 **Lo vigilaría de cerca… lo mantendría controlado…**

 **Lo haría suyo**

 **Y aquella marca en la espalda, una que originalmente solo debía de recordarle que estaba ligado a su familia… se convertiría al mismo tiempo en la cadena que lo mantendría firme para él…**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::FIN FLASHBACK::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Los ojos de Horohoro se encontraban muy abiertos conforme las palabras que el otro pronunciaba le llegaban a la mente… y parecían enterrarse en esta.**

 **Bajó despacio la mirada y un poco más allá, Ren alzaba una pierna y se la abrazaba suavemente. No pensaba en la imagen que le daba al otro… sencillamente, era la forma en que su cuerpo reaccionaba para sentirse un poco más seguro, ante la ausencia de algo que verdaderamente le dijese que estaría bien o que estaría a salvo; mantenía la mirada perdida en algún punto delante suyo y dejaba que el silencio se expandiese entre ellos como un charco de agua recién formado.**

 **No le era fácil hablar de ello. No le era sencillo confesarle a nadie que su padre… simplemente abusaba de su cuerpo.**

 **Cuando Yoh le había sacado del calabozo, había podido ver las marcas de lo que le habían hecho durante ese tiempo y las más recientes, pero aparte de su expresión de terror no había abierto la boca ni revelado aquello, cosa que agradecía, pero…**

 **Ahora Horohoro lo sabía también. Dos personas conocían su vergüenza y humillación.**

 **Sonrió sin pensar, de forma discreta y suave mientras que inclinaba la cabeza muy apenas. Finalmente… lo había hecho, le había dado un motivo al ainú para que se alejara de él y cortar cualquier posibilidad… cualquier oportunidad de que hubiese pasado algo entre ellos. Aquella parte de sí que ansiaba poder estar con el otro, la parte que lo amaba casi con locura y que lo impulsaba a acercarse cada vez más… finalmente iba a poder ser enterrada cuando la lógica, cuando la razón y todo lo que ahora rondaba en la mente del chico delante suyo, le hiciesen ver la clase de criatura despreciable que era el Tao en realidad.**

 **Lo sabía. Se alejaría y él se enfrentaría a las espinas del dolor y saldría adelante de aquello.**

 **Cerró los ojos.**

 **Por su parte el de ojos negros continuaba casi congelado en su asiento ante lo que el otro le había contado. Vale, que él estaba fastidiado de su propio padre y le resentía que entre él y su abuelo lo colocaran en una posición comprometida por la aldea y que el viejo ainú le hubiese gritado que una vez que pusiera un pie fuera de su casa, iba a renegar de él.**

 **Bueno, en realidad desde que había nacido con aquella "condición" que el resto había celebrado…**

 **Pero lo que él tenía no era nada en absoluto, en comparación con las torturas y el abuso que había recibido el chico de ojos dorados delante suyo; su mirada se suavizó y separó los labios, pero ningún salido brotó de estos. Sabía que lo que dijese, ni siquiera podría consolar cualquier parte del otro que pudiese ser alentada y sus torpes intentos, quizá y hasta serían recibidos como si se tratasen de insulto o burla ante lo que acababa de saber.**

 **Ahora entendía.**

 **O creía que lo hacía.**

 **Todo el tiempo que Ren rechazaba el contacto de los demás… cuando se obligaba a estar junto a ellos pero discretamente, levantaba un muro a su alrededor…**

 **"Qué te pasa idiota!?"**

 **Aquella vez en la carreta, mientras viajaban a la aldea cuando tan solo le hubiese rozado el brazo y el chino hubiese saltado y se hubiese alterado, casi como si le hubiese herido de alguna manera…**

 **Ahora todo tenía sentido**

 **"La oscuridad soy yo. Somos uno"**

 **Aquel día en que hubiese enloquecido antes de la batalla con la chiquilla esa, Nyorai… que no dejaba de repetir aquello… no era por que Ren estuviera en las sombras… era por que le habían metido la oscuridad a la fuerza en su cuerpo**

 **Apretó los dientes y apoyó la frente en una de sus manos, intentando razonar**

 **Pero solo una respuesta, le había venido de golpe a la mente y por lo general, aquel tipo de ideas no eran buenas de ninguna manera. Pero…**

 **Frunció el ceño con seriedad y entonces, se puso de pie lo que hizo que pudiera ver una de las reacciones más extrañas hasta ese momento al respecto de su amigo y compañero de batallas; Ren se había tensado suavemente, como si le fuese a gritar o estuviese a punto de decir algo para terminar con aquella amistad o algo peor. Había podido ver todo aquello cruzar por el semblante del chico y la decisión que había tomado parecía haber sido más firme que nunca en su mente**

 **Porque si algo tenían los Usui… era que eran necios. Necios y cabezas duras.**

 **Se puso de pie y se acercó lentamente al otro chico y movió una mano para tocarle el rostro. Nunca había hecho aquello, por lo que el contacto había provocado un respingo en el chico de cabello oscuro que levantó la mirada para observar con verdadera confusión al chico que venía de Hokkaido; Horohoro mantenía una expresión de seriedad completa mientras que sostenía con la yema de los dedos el rostro del otro… y entonces, finalmente se inclinaba para besar su frente**

 **Los ojos del Tao se abrieron aún más por aquello, demasiado confundido para reclamarle o responder nada mientras que el otro se enderezaba y dejaba salir un suspiro profundo**

 **-Te dejaré a solas por ahora. Pero… volveré pronto**

 **Susurró y casi pudo distinguir el dolor que se reflejaba en el iris de color claro en el otro chico. No deseaba herirlo, no quería que pensara lo que no era pero…**

 **Necesitaba unos cuantos días para prepararse para lo que vendría y…**

 **Si todo salía bien… no tendría por qué ver aquello nunca más**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Guest

Hola! Mil gracias nuevamente por tu review! Y si, Ren es todo un uke y lo será aún más dentro de poco jiote, jiote, jiote. Perdona por tardar con este capítulo... per finalmente aquí esta! Mil gracias por tu review!


	11. Decisión de adulto

**HAPPY LIFE: ICE AND GOLD**

 **CAP 11**

 **"Decisión de adulto"**

 **-No te estás precipitando demasiado?**

 **El chico de cabello castaño movió la cadera de lado mientras que lanzaba con todas sus fuerzas un corte centellante de espada en dirección de quien en aquel momento entrenaba consigo y que permanecía con gesto serio pero decidido; demasiado decidido para el gusto del Asakura, especialmente al verle agitar de una sola vez la tabla de nieve que tenía unida a su brazo y desviar como si no fuese nada el ataque que estaba recibiendo. Yoh dejó salir un suspiro lánguido y lento, mostrando al mismo tiempo una expresión preocupada.**

 **A pesar de lo gracioso y simpático que encontraba el que Horohoro no se diera cuenta de que estaba defendiéndose con una facilidad casi ridícula de unos ataques que a él, le estaban costando llevar a cabo.**

 **El ainú guardaba demasiado poder… como un día se diese cuenta de lo que tenía y se pusiera a pulirlo, realmente se las iba a ver duras para derrotarlo.**

 **Pero por lo pronto…**

 **-Horohoro… -llamó Yoh al otro chico que finalmente, levantó la vista confundido- creo… que tal vez, deberías esperar un poco más… al menos… por qué…**

 **Comenzó a titubear el Asakura a lo que el otro dejó caer un poco los párpados, con gesto serio**

 **-Por qué perder el tiempo?- inquirió el chico moviendo un poco el brazo con el que sostenía todo su poder espiritual para desperezarlo- es verdad, estamos muy jóvenes… somos unos niños aún, pero…**

 **-Sé que Ren es de dinero y todo eso…- comenzó a tantear el Asakura, cerrando los ojos con fuerza al recibir una mirada molesta por parte del de ojos negros**

 **-No voy a pedirle dinero ni pienso que ponga un cinco con esto!**

 **-Bien… eso… me alegra en parte…- aclaró el chico de ojos marrones tratando de sonreír aunque por una vez, le costaba en algo- pero la gente no vive de aire, sabes? Esas modas del respiracionismo…**

 **-Respiracio… qué?**

 **-Respiracionismo… -Yoh se rascó la mejilla con un dedo algo nervioso para después, volver a ponerse en pose de batalla y sostener a Harusame con ambas manos- ya sabes, esas cosas de no alimentarte de nada más que de la energía del universo…**

 **Horohoro se lanzó hacia su amigo y al siguiente momento ambos cruzaron ataques, deslizándose hacia lados contrarios y luego, volviendo a cruzar ráfagas de energía para tratar de hacer retroceder a su rival de aquel momento, ambos con gesto serio y concentrado para luego, respirar agitadamente y volver a hablar**

 **-Eso suena a un montón de…- comenzó a decir el chico a lo que el Asakura abrió mucho los ojos**

 **-Horohoro! Si Anna te escucha, nos mata a ambos!**

 **Advirtió y entonces, el ainú gruñó rodando los ojos**

 **-Vale, vale! En todo caso… no pienso mantener a Ren a base de aire… en verdad me crees así de inútil?- reclamó resoplando a través de la nariz para después, hacerle una seña a su espíritu que en aquellos momentos poseía a la tabla de nieve y entonces, arrojó su ataque de mar de hielo hacia el Asakura, que retrocedió a como pudo para al siguiente momento, agitar la espada samurái y partir las puntas de hielo que estuvieron a punto de atravesarle**

 **-No… pero tampoco es como que la venta de artículos nativos de Hokkaido te vaya a dar como para alimentarlo- sonrió algo cansado el Asakura, tratando de recuperar el aliento- tú mismo lo has dicho y por eso venías aquí… lo sabes Horohoro, lo que quieres hacer… tiene más repercusión que solamente un "sí" y ya…**

 **Aseguró a lo que el aludido, se enderezaba con los ojos cerrados y se hacía tronar la espalda**

 **-Ya pensaré en algo… estoy seguro de que puedo conseguir el dinero suficiente… solo tengo que esforzarme seriamente…**

 **-Solo tienes catorce años…**

 **-Y eso qué!?- espeto el Usui a lo que su amigo le sonrió con suavidad- tú también y ahí estás con Anna!**

 **-Tu sabes que es diferente- aseguró el chico para luego, ver con algo de tristeza en dirección de la pensión- a nosotros nos mantiene la familia y seguramente, así será siempre…**

 **Horohoro volteó hacia otro lado fastidiado, apretando su tabla y su espíritu deshizo la posesión para después, darle unas pequeñas palmaditas a su amo para intentar animarle; por su parte, Yoh dejó salir un suspiro largo y luego, volteó hacia un lado rascándose la nuca**

 **-Yo puedo con esto…- Horohoro apretó un puño y puso una expresión decidida para luego, ver al otro frunciendo el ceño suavemente- ya tengo un plan… y si, va a ser difícil los primeros años, pero… -alzó la barbilla un poco- saldremos adelante. Puedo darle a Ren lo que se merece y trabajaré muy duro para ello**

 **-Me parece bien**

 **Yoh tomó aire profundo y vio al otro con un gesto amable**

 **-Mira, haremos esto- comenzó, recibiendo una expresión de dudas por parte del shaman de hielo que entornó los ojos muy suavemente, como si fuera a defenderse de algo- los dos son mis amigos… así que… si Ren te dice que sí… yo te regalo el terreno para que vivan y puedas hacer lo que me dijiste- ofreció con un tono de voz animado mientras que Horohoro de repente cambiaba sus gestos por uno de incredulidad y sorpresa, retrocediendo un paso**

 **-Yoh…- farfulló un poco el otro para después, agitar un brazo entre los nervios y el sentimiento de frustración- ya te dije que yo puedo conseguir esas cosas, en verdad que no confías nada en mí, yo puedo conseguir un buen trabajo y conseguir el dinero para comprar un terreno y eso!**

 **-Tómalo como un regalo para ustedes de mi parte- respondió con sencillez el Asakura, cerrando los ojos con agrado mientras que el otro, terminaba por componer un gesto más relajado… y luego asentía, sonriendo un poco**

 **-Está bien… supongo que no hay problema**

 **Suspiró profundo y volteó a ver la noche que caía sobre ellos mientras que desde el pasillo externo, Manta Oyamada se asomaba y Yoh se giraba al escucharle**

 **-Yoh, Anna quiere que vayas de compras para que Ryu pueda hacer la cena- dijo mientras que el aludido, asentía una vez- deja me arreglo y te acompaño…**

 **-Mejor quédate aquí esta vez- dijo de repente Horohoro acercándose y deteniéndose al lado del Asakura que le observó con curiosidad- esta vez acompañaré a Yoh a la tienda… se la debo por ayudarme a entrenar estos días…**

 **-Seguro?- inquirió con extrañeza el chico de tamaño pequeño a lo que el de auriculares dejó salir una risa suave y asintió**

 **-Sí, claro… a mí me suena bien- accedió Yoh**

 **-Muy bien… aquí está el dinero- Manta le extendió el monedero a su amigo, que se lo guardó en la parte posterior del pantalón- vayan con cuidado**

 **-Claro chaparro! Volvemos pronto!**

 **Se despidió Horohoro mientras que finalmente, ambos chicos salían corriendo de la pensión Asakura rumbo a la ciudad**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **La tienda de 24 horas permanecía iluminada con fuerza en medio de varios establecimientos que ya habían comenzado a cerrar puertas y a retirar a las personas a sus hogares para disfrutar de las últimas horas que fueran a pasar con sus familias durante la cena; por ello, es que no había demasiada afluencia entre los departamentos del lugar y se podía pasear con mayor tranquilidad y observar cada una de las cosas que adornaban los diferentes escaparates, con productos dispuestos para atraer el deseo de compra de los clientes**

 **Horohoro se había detenido en uno de los mostradores de fideos, con gesto pensativo mientras se pasaba un dedo por debajo del labio inferior y con la otra mano, sostenía una bolsa de pastas**

 **-Cómo… crees que sería bueno pedirle matrimonio a Ren?**

 **La pregunta había salido al aire y sencilla. Y dado que era algo de lo que hacía horas se había enterado el Asakura, no le había sorprendido aunque sí el momento que había elegido el Usui para preguntarle**

 **-Bueno… no usando un fideo como anillo, eso es definitivo**

 **Se rió varias veces de solo imaginarlo y la expresión de su amigo de ojos dorados si siquiera sucediese algo así mientras que Horohoro emitía un suspiro y colocaba la bolsa de nuevo en el anaquel**

 **-Obviamente**

 **Dijo sin alterarse, cosa que si preocupó un poco a Yoh que esperaba al menos un par de gritos por parte del chico de ojos negros que continuaba tratando de decidir cuál marca de fideos llevar; finalmente, tomó una bolsa y la colocó en la canasta que sostenía en un brazo mientras que el Asakura se acercaba un poco**

 **-Si Ren es como creo que es… no le va a importar como lo hagas, solo que lo hagas**

 **Aseguró colocándole una mano en el hombro, a sabiendas de lo nervioso que debía de sentirse su amigo en aquellos momentos**

 **-Aunque te aseguro que si se va a sorprender mucho de que lo vayas a hacer, sobre todo por…**

 **-La edad, el tiempo, el hecho de que ni siquiera somos novios, ya sé, ya sé… pero créeme, es la decisión correcta- aseguró el chico de Hokkaido viendo al otro y asintiendo una vez; Yoh no estaba muy seguro de aquello, sobre todo porque no quería que las relaciones que recién empezaban entre ambos se partiesen de esa manera por una necedad abrupta de su amigo, pero…**

 **-Hablando de Ren…**

 **Dijo despacio Yoh esta vez dirigiéndose a otro pasillo mientras que era seguido por el chico, hasta detenerse frente a una sección cubierta por latas con diferentes contenidos**

 **-Si en verdad… te ha contado lo que me dijiste…**

 **Suavizo la mirada con seriedad**

 **-No crees que va a preocuparse?- le vio de reojo sin mudar su expresión de aquel momento- ya van varios días desde que te fuiste… a estas alturas, seguro que su mente ha comenzado a pensar en cosas que no son…**

 **-Solo quería darle espacio… -confesó el Usui viendo al otro con mayor preocupación- pensé que si después de eso, me quedaba, lo haría sentir incómodo y además, no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionar sin que pensara que lo iba a rechazar o que sentía desprecio por él…**

 **Se explicó mordiéndose un dedo mientras que Yoh asentía**

 **-Yo creo que igual necesitaba que te quedaras un poco más, para no sentir que en verdad… le veías diferente, sabes?- dijo el chico tomando finalmente un par de latas y metiéndolas en su propia canasta- entiendo lo que dices y por qué te fuiste… pero en ese momento, seguramente Ren estaba muy vulnerable. No vayas a pensar que en cuanto regreses, va a ser amable contigo**

 **Advirtió el chico de cabello castaño, recibiendo una risa nerviosa por parte de Horohoro**

 **-Seguramente tratará de matarme o será el doble de frío conmigo, cierto?- dijo para después, colocarse una mano en el rostro- en verdad… si no es una es otra… siempre lo arruino con él…**

 **-Es lo divertido de las relaciones, se va aprendiendo y se crece con el tiempo. Afortunadamente ustedes tienen bastante por delante para mejorar en eso y además, tienen la oportunidad de explicarse las cosas- le sonrió con amabilidad, asintiendo una vez- y por eso, es que me sigue pareciendo un paso demasiado arriesgado el que quieras casarte con él ahora, sobre todo… con el Torneo por en medio**

 **Dijo y al ver que el otro separaba los labios, se adelantó**

 **-Ya sé que eso es lo de menos. Lo entiendo, Anna también quiere casarse apenas terminemos con el asunto de Hao y todo…**

 **Los ojos de Horohoro se abrieron de golpe al escuchar aquello y se volteó para ver a su amigo, que tenía un gesto neutro, con los ojos clavados en una tercer lata que sostenía entre sus manos; un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal del chico de hielo, solo de percibir aquel peso que cargaba su amigo y el cuál no era capaz de quitarle de encima de ninguna manera. En verdad… le dolía demasiado el ver como su vida era sentenciada solo por los designios de su familia y cómo el Asakura los aceptaba en silencio.**

 **-Quizá… deberías de huir…**

 **Dijo despacio el de cabello claro, sin poder creer que había dicho aquello pero entonces, recibió una sonrisa silenciosa y aún más muerta por parte de Yoh, que terminó por abrirle una herida interna: casi parecía decirle "crees que no lo he pensado?" pero era obvio que Yoh no era así; no. Él se quedaría, cuidaría de Anna y se dispondría a tener una familia para cumplir con el compromiso y no abandonar a nadie, porque al final de cuentas, eso era lo que lo hacía él: nunca renunciaba a esas cosas una vez las había tomado.**

 **Horohoro se acercó y le colocó una mano en el cuello al otro para luego, pegar su frente con este y cerrar los ojos, sin que el Asakura se retirase**

 **-En verdad… lo siento Yoh**

 **Dijo muy bajito, sabiendo que su amigo entendía su sentir y no le reclamaría porque esa lástima no era para ofenderle, sino por la misma sensación de ver a alguien ahogarse y ser incapaz de salvarle: ambos entendían aquel momento y se apoyaban en la amistad que tenían, como una forma de salvaguardarse de lo inevitable**

 **Un trabajador de aquella tienda pasó de repente por aquel pasillo y entonces, se detuvo y se quedó observando a ambos chicos con un tic en el ojo, mientras que estos sentían al otro y se enderezaban con expresión de susto, apretando las canastas contra sus pechos y viendo con la misma sorpresa al encargado, que finalmente carraspeó y frunció muy apenas el ceño con un pequeño sonrojo sobre ambas mejillas**

 **-Por favor, no en mi tienda…**

 **Pidió con tono corto y bajo para después, irse rápido murmurando "estos jóvenes y esas tendencias…"**

 **Yoh y Horohoro permanecieron en silencio y en la misma posición unos momentos para después, verse el uno al otro y comenzar a reír divertidos por aquello**

 **-Bueno, si Ren te rechaza, siempre podríamos intentarlo tú y yo**

 **Dijo Yoh con diversión a lo que el Usui levantó la mirada sonriendo y negando con la cabeza**

 **-Claro… y mientras yo vendo lo que produzca en las tierras donde ponga mi casa, tú te encargarás de hacer la comida, atender a los niños que adoptemos y todo eso?- se rió siendo imitado nuevamente por su amigo, que asintió**

 **-Obvio! Y serán muchos niños! Porque si no me quedo con Anna que solo quiere uno, entonces yo quiero un montón!**

 **Aseguró el Asakura, caminando al lado del otro que se veía tan divertido como él**

 **-Pues ya estamos, porque yo también quiero un montón –soltó Horohoro entre risas- de hecho, quiero construir una gran casa de madera para poder tener a mi esposa y mi montón de hijos viviendo bien y cómodos… quiero darles una mejor casa que la que yo tuve en mi aldea**

 **-Sé que lo lograras- aseguró con entusiasmo Yoh- pero pobre Ren… no me lo imagino teniendo niños todo el tiempo, ya de por si tiene la cadera amplia… se la vas a agrandar más…**

 **-No juegues Yoh!**

 **La carcajada de Horohoro se escuchó aún más después de aquello**

 **-Cuando has escuchado de un hombre que pueda tener bebés?**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Un enorme estornudo se dejó escuchar en medio de la enorme habitación adornada y elegante que rodeaba al chico de ojos dorados y que en aquellos instantes, se encontraba apoyado en el balcón de su hogar.**

 **La verdad era, que no le sorprendía el que Horohoro se hubiese ido. Era lo más lógico y lo más normal, después de todo, lo había hecho a propósito; se apoyó en una mano y bajó los párpados mientras que observaba la ciudad luminosa bajo sus pies. A pesar de que se decía una y otra vez que aquello no debía siquiera doler tanto como lo hacía… en realidad, ardía con toda la fuerza de las brasas; no había visto a Horohoro observarle con lástima o compasión… no había nada de ello cuando se viesen la última vez.**

 **Pero se había ido**

 **Eso era la única respuesta que necesitaba a su duda acerca de si en verdad sentía algo por él o no**

 **Entonces…**

 **Por qué? Porqué dudaba, por qué aún tenía esperanzas y quería volver a verle? Por qué se moría por estar a su lado, por creer que todo aquello no había afectado lo que pudiera ser, por qué seguía aferrándose a una estupidez como lo podría ser, rebelarse a su padre, las tradiciones Tao, a todo lo que él era…?**

 **Muy despacio levantó una mano y se tocó la frente**

 **Aún le parecía sentir la calidez de sus labios contra su piel, como si quisiera decirle en silencio que estaba a su lado. Que podía hacer de lado aquellos pensamientos que los separaban, que todo estaba bien.**

 **Apretó los párpados y sintió la humedad tomar sus ojos pero nuevamente, ni una lágrima escapó**

 **Apretó un puño y ahogo un gemido**

 **Qué se suponía que debía de hacer? Por qué las cosas no podían ser tan fáciles?**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	12. El Plan

**HAPPY LIFE: ICE AND GOLD**

 **CAP 12**

 **"El plan"**

 **-ESPERA, ESPERA, CÁLMATE HOMBRE!**

 **El sonido de la afilada cuchilla atravesaba el aire conforme el arma pasaba a un lado y a otro del cuerpo del shaman de piel negra, que utilizaba su velocidad para esquivar las heridas que estaba seguro, recibiría sin sombra de duda por parte de su capitán de equipo que mantenía una expresión concentrada y fría conforme atacaba; Chocolove apretaba los dientes y en un momento, logró girar sobre su espalda para después, saltar en el aire y alzar una de sus garras, dispuesto a dar un ataque**

 **Sin embargo, el chico de ojos dorados entornó estos desde el suelo para al siguiente momento, lanzar su Cuchilla Dorada hacia donde se encontraba el otro**

 **Definitivamente, aún tenían que practicar por bastante el recibir ataques en el aire donde era casi imposible esquivarlos a menos que se aplicara con fuerza el poder espiritual ya que al siguiente momento, el cuerpo de Chocolove golpeaba con fuerza el suelo debajo suyo, emitiendo un sonido adolorido para después, abrir mucho los ojos al verse la punta del arma oriental cerca de su cuello**

 **-Necesitas todavía más velocidad- sentenció Ren con tono frío- y no saltar para todo, no eres bueno esquivando una vez que tomaste trayectoria y como el enemigo se dé cuenta, serás el primero al que quieran eliminar**

 **Advirtió finalmente haciendo retroceder la lanza para apoyar la base de esta en el piso, permitiendo que el otro se enderezara**

 **-No hay problema… no solo soy rápido para moverme, también para entrenar- aseguró con el acento más marcado el chico de ojos negros, señalándose con el pulgar- quizá deberíamos repetir hasta que pueda evitar del todo tu lanza, no te parece Mic?**

 **Dijo esta vez hacia su jaguar que deshizo la posesión y le dio un gruñido aprobatorio; Ren sonrió con gesto de superioridad y cerró los ojos, dejando salir una risa corta**

 **-Bueno, pues si estás dispuesto a ser asesinado…- comentó, provocando que el otro chico se erizara**

 **-Yo no quiero morir!**

 **-Bueno, entonces asegúrate de en verdad mejorar y esquivar los ataques, porque cuando tengo hambre me distraigo y puede que no calcule bien mi siguiente movimiento- advirtió el Tao sin dejar de sonreír cínicamente mientras que giraba suavemente su cuerpo y acomodaba su lanza a un lado, en dirección del otro que se incorporó y movió sus manos, provocando que de nueva cuenta iniciara la posesión sobre las garras en sus dedos**

 **-Vas a ver**

 **Los ojos del moreno se entornaron pero se veía animado, conforme se inclinaba en el suelo emulando a su felino y entonces, saltaba al aire para atacar al otro e intentar esquivar el mar de cuchillas que ahora se movía en su dirección para hacerle caer de nueva cuenta y con unas cuantas heridas; cuando el chico de ojos dorados decía que sus ataques serían serios, era verdad. Una y otra vez, aquella escena se repetía y con cada ataque y cada salto del shaman del jaguar, este iba esquivándole con mayor facilidad hasta que finalmente, en un momento el Tao se vió forzado a esquivar… antes de golpear al otro por la lateral, lo que envió a Chocolove rodando hasta un cerco cercano donde quedó casi de cabeza**

 **-Levántate! Aún no hemos terminado!- advirtió Ren**

 **Ninguno de los dos shamanes en aquellos momentos se percataba, de que un poco más allá y apoyado en un barandal, los ojos negros de un tercero los observaban con atención.**

 **Había sido un fastidio que quienes atendían aquellos apartamentos de gente rica no lo hubieran reconocido, por lo que Horohoro había tenido que correr por los pasillos, entre puertas y demás estancias para librarse de los encargados de la seguridad que habían intentado detenerle; claro que eran personas hábiles, eran gente que trabajaba para la familia Tao! Pero si el ainú no hubiese estado acostumbrado a lidiar con Ren y sus movimientos, definitivamente le hubieran arrojado del edificio a patadas.**

 **Contrario a ello, había conseguido ocultarse y después de un rato, lograr llegar a la parte posterior donde para su fortuna, sus dos compañeros de equipo continuaban con su propio entrenamiento, sin echarlo de menos.**

 **Aunque claro, el imaginar que el chino igual y no lo extrañaba le había arrojado una ligera punzada fastidiada. Incluso algo celosa aunque era estúpido.**

 **Sentirse celoso primero de Yoh y ahora de Chocolove?**

 **Se había colocado una mano en la cabeza mientras hacía una mueca de fastidio para después, dirigirse a distancia prudente hacia un cercado de madera que dividía los jardínes de las plantas más ornamentales y caras, apoyándose en esta y aguardando a que los otros dos terminasen con sus ejercicios.**

 **En verdad que Chocolove estaba mejorando a pasos agigantados y en menos de lo que se dieran cuenta, se convertiría en un elemento difícil de derrotar como en verdad llegasen a las finales.**

 **Por su parte Ren…**

 **Quizá Chocolove no lo había notado pero sus ataques tenían mucha menos fineza que el resto de días y eso estaba comenzando a enojar en gran medida al chico, que apretaba los dientes y entornaba los ojos en una rabia muda en contra de sí mismo. La verdad era que no se estaba concentrando como debería y eso le impedía que sus movimientos dieran en el blanco como debían de haberlo hecho desde un inicio, por lo que el otro estaba saliendo sin apenas heridas; las manos del chiquillo se cerraron alrededor del mango de su lanza y volvió a lanzarse para intentar enclavar al otro sin pensarlo.**

 **Y sin embargo, por más que lo intentaba y aunque el otro no se diera cuenta… estaba más torpe que nunca**

 **Y a su mente nuevamente le venía ese día cuando Horohoro se fuese y le dejase atrás. No importaba cuantas veces se aferrase a la memoria de que todo estaba bien entre ellos y que el beso en su frente le indicaba que no le veía distinto, las dudas y aquellas garras en la oscuridad parecían arrastrarlo de regreso a donde debería de pertenecer desde un inicio; el simple hecho de desear aquellas ridículas esperanzas e ilusiones, solamente le hacían daño y lo alejaban de su objetivo.**

 **Ser el rey shamán. Darle gloria a la familia Tao y luego, volver a esta como el heredero que era.**

 **No había escape**

 **Dio un grito más fuerte y esta vez pudo sentir como abría la carne de su compañero que emitía un sonido y luego, el aroma a sangre; abrió grandemente los ojos y retrocedió repentinamente como si le hubiesen gritado, tan solo viendo las gotas carmesí sobre el césped**

 **En verdad estaba perdiendo el control**

 **-Wow… en verdad que he tenido suerte…- se reía el chico moreno mientras que se sostenía el brazo que sangraba y parecía no percibir que el chino se encontraba alterado- a pesar de la velocidad que tengo con Mic, sigues siendo muy fuerte Ren…**

 **Alabó Chocolove sonriendo para después, componer un gesto preocupado**

 **-Ren?**

 **El otro no parecía reaccionar, solo observaba el suelo manchado y entonces, el otro shamán hizo una mueca de tensión: él no sabía cómo reaccionar adecuadamente si el Tao tenía uno de sus pequeños arranques de humor, ese era Horohoro que aguantaba bastante bien… pero él? Ni de broma tenía la capacidad como para calmar a su compañero de equipo si de pronto, le daba como en aquella noche, en la habitación del hotel cuando se pusiera a agredirlos a diestra y siniestra**

 **Le hizo una seña a su espíritu para que estuviera alerta y entonces, el chico de ojos dorados dejó salir un pequeño suspiro y bajó los párpados hasta cerrarlos**

 **La tensión del chico moreno disminuyó pero no así su alerta hasta que escuchó hablar a su capitán de equipo**

 **-Creo que ya ha sido bastante por hoy- dijo Ren despacio al tiempo que tomaba una pequeña toalla del césped y se secaba el rostro despacio, sin ver al otro- podemos mejorarte todavía más, en verdad creo en eso pero necesito que te empeñes… ese corte podría haber sido peor y no estaríamos teniendo esta charla de haber sido yo tu enemigo**

 **-Vale, vale- Chocolove se colocó los brazos tras la cabeza a pesar de que la zona herida dolía, pero no le prestaba atención- estás seguro de que estás bien?**

 **-Por qué no lo estaría?**

 **Espetó con frialdad Ren entornando los ojos a lo que el otro chico movió las manos para calmarle**

 **-Vete a descansar… mañana volveremos a vernos, yo tengo que ir a mi colegio de todas maneras a arreglar unos asuntos y poderme dar de baja momentáneamente- dijo para luego, darse la vuelta y comenzar a andar hacia el edificio que les hacía sombra, mientras que el moreno abría por mucho los ojos**

 **-Colegio?... aún vas a la escuela?- preguntó Chocolove impresionado a lo que el otro se giró de golpe con los ojos en blanco por el coraje**

 **-Pues claro que voy al colegio, habemos algunos a los que si nos importa nuestra educación! No soy como el imbécil ese que ya no piensa estudiar nada!**

 **Gritó apretando los puños y su lanza, provocando que Chocolove se viese aún más sorprendido**

 **-Imbécil… te refieres a Horohoro?- preguntó con curiosidad el chico, ya que desde que el tercer miembro de su equipo se hubiese desaparecido, el Tao no le había mencionado en lo absoluto; Ren pareció congelarse solo unos segundos, con una expresión de sorpresa y confusión para después, emitir un gruñido y arrojar la pequeña toalla con la que se había secado al suelo**

 **-Da lo mismo… en todo caso, tengo cosas que hacer**

 **Se despidió con aquello y entonces, ingresó al lugar. El chico moreno dio un suspiro profundo e hizo una mueca con los labios sin dejar de ver por donde se había ido el otro**

 **-Esta vez sí que lo has hecho enojar…**

 **Dijo para luego, ver de reojo como justamente el chico ainú se acercaba a su lado con gesto de sorpresa**

 **-Qué le hiciste esta vez?**

 **-Cómo sabías que yo estaba aquí?- inquirió el chico de cabello claro, viendo interrogante al de ojos negros, que sonrió con astucia y un brillo de orgullo en la mirada**

 **-Vamos, vamos!...- soltó Chocolove tocándose la punta de la gruesa nariz con el dedo índice- recuerda con quién estás hablando… soy el líder cuando se trata de conseguir información!... Mic te detectó desde que llegaste pero no creí conveniente decirle a Ren… en estos días ha estado bastante nervioso…**

 **-Me imagino**

 **Suspiró rendido el ainu, cerrando los ojos y dejando caer los brazos hacia delante como si estuviera agotado para después, escucharse al moreno que se cruzaba de brazos y le veía neutro**

 **-Entonces… supongo que te dio un "No" ese día, verdad?- preguntó sin intención de molestar más sin embargo, el ainú observó al otro con gesto nervioso y un tic en un ojo- Qué?**

 **-A qué te refieres exactamente con "te dio un No"?- preguntó el chico a lo que si amigo se colocó las manos en la cadera, volteándose hacia él**

 **-Pues a que si cuando le dijiste que fuera tu pareja de parakachangas, te rechazó, pues a qué más?- soltó Chocolove para después, emitir un gritito al ser sacudido por Horohoro que se había tensado de golpe**

 **-PERO QUE TONTERÍAS DICES, CABEZA DE ESTAMBRE, POR QUÉ LE IBA A ESTAR PREGUNTANDO ESAS COSAS A REN?- chillaba el ainú para después comenzar a forcejear con el otro que inició su propia lucha para librarse del chico de la bandana, levantando una pierna para tratar de empujarlo con la bota y con las manos al tiempo que Horohoro le estiraba en algo la cabeza y el cuerpo**

 **-Porque es más que obvio que evidente para cualquiera con ojos, que a ti te trae golpeando las banquetas!- soltó el moreno apretando los dientes conforme continuaban aquella pelea- todos sabemos que se gustan, si no estamos ciegos!**

 **-Tonto!**

 **Gritó completamente enrojecido el shamán de hielo hasta que finalmente ambos se separaron, respirando agitadamente mientras que sus espíritus a un lado, les observaban con gestos de fastidio. Cosas de pubertos, se decían en silencio.**

 **Horohoro tomó aire profundo mientras que se recuperaba de aquello**

 **-De todas… formas…- dejó salir un gemido mientras que seguía respirando de forma agitada, apoyando las manos en las rodillas y siendo imitado por su compañero- no… le pre…gunté eso…- suspiró profundo y se pasó una mano por el pecho- no era momento…**

 **Aseguró y esta vez fue el moreno el que abrió la boca, después de estar respirando tanto como el otro**

 **-Pues más vale que ese momento sea pronto- advirtió con preocupación el chico del jaguar- porque Ren no te va a esperar para siempre, sabes?...- dio un par de bocanadas más- cada vez se encierra más en sí mismo y con la segunda ronda tan cerca… podríamos morir…**

 **-No digas tonterías, nadie va a morir- soltó Horohoro frunciendo el ceño pero el otro volvió a su gesto preocupado, enderezándose**

 **-No tenemos la vida asegurada, mucho menos desde que nos metimos en esto- dijo el McDonell sin dejar de ver a su amigo- podríamos perder la vida mañana… o simplemente, Ren podría decidirse a no volver a pensar en ti… o podría llegar alguien más…**

 **-Alguien más?- farfulló el ainú enderezándose con la mirada clavada en el otro, que asintió**

 **-Él siempre se hace el fuerte… pero llegará un punto en que deje de luchar o crea, que lo mejor para ti es que no continúe con eso…- dijo el chico de cabello afro- no recuerdas el asunto de ese sujeto, el tal Allen?**

 **-Qué con él?- preguntó repentinamente tenso el shamán de hielo- tú no estabas en ese momento!**

 **-No… pero como te digo, lo mío es la información- aseguró Chocolove aunque en esta ocasión, no sonreía- y por lo que pude saber de los demás… realmente afectó a Ren. Pesó que quizá, ibas a estar con alguien más…**

 **-Esas son tonterías… no tuve ninguna relación en especial con Allen… solamente, le ayudé en algo que necesitaba- se quejó Horohoro pero aún así, su expresión se había vuelto preocupada- Ren… en verdad creía que…?**

 **-Solo te digo lo que supe por los demás… pero en verdad, podrías perderlo en cualquier momento y ni cuenta te darías- se cruzó de brazos y acomodó mejor su peso en una cadera, sin dejar de ver al nativo japonés que apretó un puño y los dientes, mientras que veía hacia un lado- entonces?... Qué harás?**

 **-Bueno…**

 **Dijo de pronto con lentitud el chico de ojos negros, viendo a su amigo con una sonrisa extraña**

 **-En realidad… ya tengo un plan…**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Ya era bastante tarde y Ren Tao salía del enorme edificio con grandes patios que servía como colegio privado y al que había tenido que asistir un tiempo desde que llegase a Japón para no descuidar sus estudios; por lo general en casa tenía profesores privados (muertos, pero de todas formas contaban) y la familia Tao jamás permitiría que se quedase atrás, al menos no hasta que las batallas fuesen verdaderamente inminentes. Y con su regreso a aquel país, había decidido que al menos antes de irse de lleno a las batallas finales, lo mejor era dejar cerrados sus asuntos.**

 **Se detuvo unos momentos en la banqueta, saliendo del arco que adornaba el ingreso a los terrenos de la escuela y dejó salir un largo suspiro.**

 **Ese uniforme ya no le quedaba tan bien, quizá y a final de cuentas si había crecido en el año y poco más que había pasado desde los inicios del torneo. De todas maneras, podría desechar el uniforme ya que no le serviría para nada más y en realidad, usar esos shorts cortos a veces le resultaba incómodo; prefería mil veces sus pantalones de batalla que le protegían hasta cierto grado y la corbata y el saco de aquel conjunto a veces resultaban estorbosos**

 **Sonrió para sí mismo**

 **Esas eran las ropas con las que había conocido las primeras veces a quienes ahora eran sus amigos, esas personas que creía que como un Tao no se tenía permitido tener. Suponía que en cierta forma, le iba a dar un pequeño sentimiento de añoranza y quizá… tal vez, no era necesario que botara esas ropas, con tenerlas guardadas era más que suficiente y le servirían para aferrarse a un recuerdo luminoso una vez fuese encerrado de nueva cuenta, como otro más de los trofeos de la familia cuando ganase el torneo.**

 **Deseaba ser rey para cambiar las cosas… pero al mismo tiempo, sentía que se negaba a lo que sabía, no podría evadir. Que al final y a pesar de sus deseos de todas maneras, volvería a las sombras de su padre; no importaba que ya lo hubiesen derrotado… él permanecía ahí, presente para siempre.**

 **Bajó los párpados un poco y se colocó una mano en el brazo contrario mientras que agachaba muy apenas la cabeza**

 **Si tan solo…**

 **Cerró los ojos y dejó salir un suspiro profundo para después, voltear hacia un lado y entonces, quedarse congelado con los ojos levemente abiertos. Justo recargado en el muro que rodeaba los patios, con los ojos muy abiertos y una expresión estúpida que solo se combinaba con el popote casi cayendo de sus labios al tiempo que sostenía un envase rectangular de bebida, Horohoro le observaba como si fuera la primera vez que lo viese en toda su vida. Ambos chicos se vieron el uno al otro y el Tao torció los labios, entre la pena y la incomodidad al notar como era escaneado sistemáticamente por el ainú que tenía delante**

 **Vamos, que no era la primera vez que se sabía observado de aquella forma por el de cabello claro, ni tampoco la primera que lo viese con ese uniforme (lo había llevado cuando celebrasen el pase general de todos durante la primer ronda)… pero esta vez, se lo estaba comiendo literalmente con los ojos!**

 **Peor era poder distinguir hacia donde iban los pensamientos del Usui, que aunque en parte hacía sentir orgulloso y satisfecho a su ego, tampoco era como que fuese su prioridad ser parte de las fantasías mentales de aquel imbécil. Una pequeña arruga de molestia brotó en su frente y entornó los ojos mostrando irritación, al tiempo que apretaba un puño**

 **-Qué demonios haces aquí, imbécil!?**

 **Soltó sin poder evitar gritar mientras que tensaba el cuerpo. El aludido no pareció reaccionar ni muy rápido ni atento a la irritación del Tao, solamente observándole aún con la boca semi abierta para después, tragar pesado y dejar caer la pajilla de su boca**

 **-Ah… yo erhm…**

 **Horohoro levantó una mano y se rascó la nuca bajando la mirada de forma distraída para después, sonrojarse de golpe como si hubiera notado hacia donde de forma accidental habían ido a parar sus ojos, cosa que no fue imperceptible para el chino que retrocedió una pierna y se ladeó levemente, tensándose aún más**

 **-OH POR FAVOR! Ya deja de verme las piernas, TODO EL MALDITO MUNDO TIENE UNAS! SI QUIERES VER UNAS, VETE A UN ESPEJO!**

 **-No te estoy viendo las piernas! Ni quién se ande fijando en las tuyas!**

 **Chilló de pronto el de ojos negros muerto de nervios y agitando una mano hacia delante, lo que hizo dar un respingo al Tao que ahora abría un poco más los ojos pero entonces, el ainú pareció llegar a la conclusión de que aquello podía malinterpretarse de la peor manera y empezó a farfullar muy rápido**

 **-No digo que estén feas, tienes piernas muy bonitas, no estoy diciendo que sean piernas de chica, son muy masculinas pero son lindas, me refiero a que están bien formadas y se ve que haces ejercicio con ellas pero es que casi nunca te veía así y con esa ropa tampoco es como que no se puedan ver, no es mi culpa si lo que quiero ver es el suelo y se atraviesan tus piernas, o sea, no es que no quiera verlas… BUENO NO DE ESA MANERA! O sea, me refiero a que se ven bien pero no era hacia ahí a donde quería ver, no porque se vieran mal sino que…!**

 **La voz del chico de cabello claro cada vez era más alta y parecía que estaba a darle un infarto solo del puro susto al tiempo que el Tao se iba ruborizando cada vez más y más**

 **Si Horohoro tenía un problema severo, era que cuando se ponía nervioso parecía darle una diarrea verbal que no había forma de parar y terminaba diciendo tantas cosas, que ninguna tenía sentido; curiosamente, no le ofendía la idea de todo aquello y sin el ainú saberlo, le había tranquilizado a niveles abismales el darse cuenta, de que sin importar la confesión que le hubiese hecho acerca de lo que le hacía su padre… no le consideraba asqueroso o despreciable.**

 **Aún con las mejillas suavemente teñidas, sonrió muy levemente y tomó aire para darse paciencia**

 **Ese era Horohoro.**

 **Diciendo estupidez y media y sin embargo, llenándolo de una calidez que contrastaba con el elemento que solía manejar durante sus ataques shamánicos; y… al parecer y a su manera… dejándole saber mucho sin necesidad de ser muy claro. O al menos, eso quería creer pero no podría saberlo a menos que hablaran firme de una vez por todas.**

 **Seguía su mente molesta recordándole que le pertenecía a En Tao y que siempre sería así… pero por primera vez, no quiso escuchar**

 **No lo deseaba**

 **Dio un respiro largo y profundo y entonces, al siguiente momento estaba delante de su compañero que se inclinó un poco hacia atrás para después, el de ojos dorados colocarle una mano sobre la boca acallándole y logrando que las palabras dejasen de salir atropelladas una tras otra; podía verse reflejado en el negro del iris del ainú y se acercó despacio hacia este hasta que sus rostros quedaron separados por muy pocos centímetros, lo que hizo enrojecer más al rostro blanco del chico japonés**

 **Ren estaba divertido**

 **Horohoro podía ser muy atractivo sin importar el momento y aquello no le desmejoraba en nada; el rubor solamente le resaltaba todavía más que nunca.**

 **-Cuántas veces tengo que recordarte que nos hemos bañado juntos y me has visto completo?- dijo en un tono bajo y suave, casi como un ronroneo y disfrutó el percibir como ahora el chico sudaba frío, seguramente imaginando todavía más cosas; era bastante curioso, como incluso ese tipo de control le resultaba bastante placentero- deja de decir estupideces… estamos en la calle y no es para tanto, es solo un tonto uniforme**

 **Añadió para después, alejarse un poco y retirar su mano de los labios del otro chico que aún le observaba con gesto impactado**

 **-Ya estás mejor?**

 **Preguntó Ren con suavidad a lo que el otro pareció entrar en una ligera catalepsia y luego, carraspeó y se rascó la mejilla con un dedo**

 **-Si… es que…**

 **-Es que, qué?**

 **-No suelo verte con ese uniforme… es diferente a cuando estamos desnudos- Ren levantó una ceja de extrañeza mientras que se cruzaba de brazos y Horohoro volvía a bajar la mirada, esta vez atinando a ver la banqueta- ya sé que te da lo mismo, pero es que… resaltan…**

 **-Resaltan…**

 **Repitió Ren Tao despacio para luego, rodar los ojos**

 **-Por tus palabras debo de entender que mi uniforme podría ser utilizado como una especie de potenciador sexual a pesar de que soy un niño de trece años?- el chino alzó aún más una de sus cejas, comenzando a sentirse extrañamente divertido con aquello a lo que el ainú delante suyo, levantó un dedo con la expresión más boba que le había visto hasta el momento**

 **-En Japón la edad de consentimiento es de trece**

 **Soltó para después, darse cuenta de lo imbécil que se había escuchado y palmearse el rostro con fuerza; A Ren le brotó una pequeña gota de sudor en la sien y compuso un gesto que si bien no era irritado, era de incredulidad. En verdad, a veces que Horohoro era taaaaan torpe**

 **-Un año menos que en China**

 **Dijo finalmente el Tao cerrando los ojos con mayor calma para después, comenzar a caminar pasando por un lado del shamán de cabello claro, que observó con algo de sorpresa a su compañero de equipo y capitán**

 **-En todo caso… qué haces aquí?... te has perdido el entrenamiento de varios días a saber por qué, así que no creas que estoy muy feliz contigo**

 **Advirtió con dureza aunque su voz no sonaba tan amenazante como solía ser. Horohoro asintió un poco y sonriendo levemente, se dio la vuelta y alcanzó a Ren para comenzar a caminar a su lado colocándose los brazos en la nuca**

 **-Lo siento, lo siento… creí que era lo mejor**

 **Aseguró con un tono que esperaba que le dejase saber a Ren lo apenado que se sentía por haberlo dejado a solas, terminando por recibir una mirada fría de reojo por parte del chino… que un segundo después, sonrió levemente con malignidad**

 **-Eres imbécil- se rió escuetamente el Tao- son días que pienso cobrarte caros, "Hoto Hoto"**

 **-Siiiiii jefe…**

 **El aludido cerró los ojos con gesto lastimero, dándose cuenta de que si en verdad quería su perdón no podía evadir aquello**

 **-Además, no es como que estuviera sin entrenar, fui a casa de Yoh y estuvimos dándole duro para que luego no pusieras quejas…**

 **Ren pareció frenarse unos segundos lo que sobresaltó al ainú que se encogió un poco y se protegió de lado con los brazos**

 **-Así que estuviste con Yoh…**

 **Dijo despacio el Tao, dejando salir un aura de irritación… y claros celos, lo que hizo abrir mucho los ojos al Usui que rápidamente empezó a mover una mano para defenderse**

 **-No pasó nada, como te dije solo quise darte algo de espacio y eso era todo, no quería quedarme a la intemperie y Yoh me tiene ofrecida su casa, así que entre una cosa y otra…**

 **-No necesito tus explicaciones!**

 **Soltó de golpe el Tao lo que hizo retroceder todavía más al otro chico, cuyos ojos se pusieron blancos y lagrimeantes, entendiendo que aquello solo iba de mal en peor**

 **-Me da lo mismo, eso no quita el hecho de que te desapareciste varios días y ahora vas a entrenar hasta que te mueras, me escuchaste!?**

 **-Si jefe!- respondió Horohoro con una mano en la frente para después, ambos empezar a caminar en silencio por aquella ciudad que a pesar de que cada vez se iba haciendo más de noche, las luces iluminaban todo y los sonidos llenaban toda esquina y espacio**

 **El ainú compuso un gesto de fastidio por aquello, sintiéndose irritado ante tanto gris y contaminación que los rodeaba. En verdad, cómo era posible que las personas pudieran vivir así?**

 **-Siento lo mismo que tú- de repente la voz de Ren se dejó escuchar y el de ojos negros, vió con sorpresa la mirada seria y fastidiada de su amigo que veía la avenida repleta de coches que tenían que cruzar- es espantoso. Supongo que los dos tenemos mucho trabajo por delante si queremos cambiar un poco algo de esto**

 **Musitó el Tao**

 **-Si**

 **Afirmó el Usui sonriendo muy apenas, observando discretamente y con un gesto enamorado al chico de uniforme, que ya comenzaba a cruzar al cambiar a verde el indicador que avisaba a las personas de cruzar; continuaron su camino un rato más hasta que empezaron a acercarse a las lindes de la ciudad, donde las luces ya eran menos y el espacio mayor**

 **-Oye…**

 **Llamó de pronto el chico más alto**

 **-Hmm?**

 **-No… te gustaría ir a cenar?**

 **Ren parpadeó un par de veces y volteó un poco para ver al otro chico, que tenía un gesto neutro y había levantado la mirada hacia las casi opacas estrellas que se asomaban discretamente sobre ellos; el chino frunció muy apenas el ceño unos segundos para después, sonreír con fingida burla**

 **-Si tienes hambre, podemos llegar a los apartamentos Tao… hay bastante comida ahí sin que tengas que rogarme por comprar algo**

 **Se rió despacio para después, sentir una mano sobre su hombro**

 **-No, es en serio. Vamos, te invito a cenar**

 **Sonrió Horohoro animado ante la sorpresa de Ren, que un momento después presentó un tic en una ceja y bajó los párpados fastidiado**

 **-Horohoro, por muy divertido que encuentres ponerte a lavar trastes por no poder pagar algo, yo no lo considero como una actividad entretenida para ver… y no quiero que me hagan pagar de esa forma tampoco, es humillante**

 **Soltó el Tao pero entonces, el otro chico lejos de mostrarse ofendido dejó salir una suave risa, cerrando los ojos**

 **-Nadie te va a poner a lavar nada… traigo la paga adelantada de esta quincena, así que no tienes de qué preocuparte…**

 **-Quin…?- comenzó a decir el chico de ojos dorados para después, sacudir la cabeza varias veces como si no entendiera- paga? Tú tienes una paga?**

 **-Bueno… junto con la venta de artículos de Hokkaido es algo… pero sí, tengo dinero en este momento como para que vayamos a comer algo- aseguró el chico de la bandana aun animado- entonces, qué dices? Cenarías conmigo?**

 **Ren aún tenía dudas. Sabía que Horohoro era pobre y punto y a duras penas conseguía dinero para comer algo y por eso siempre terminaba de alojado con él o con Yoh… por lo que el hecho de que tuviese algo de dinero en aquellos momentos, le resultaba por demás, extraño**

 **-Soy de gustos caros- dijo de repente el chino, observando con gesto pensativo al ainú pero este, lejos de preocuparse solo se rió**

 **-Ya veré como me las arreglo- aseguró Horohoro a lo que finalmente, Ren sonrió muy apenas con resignación y negó con la cabeza- anda… ven conmigo…**

 **-Bien… tú ganas…**

 **Afirmó el chico de menor tamaño y entonces, se dejó guiar por el otro a donde fuera que lo quisiese llevar aquella noche**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Pervertida Yaoista

Finalmente el capítulo nuevo está UP! Espero que te guste como ha quedado y sí!... Horohoro se las quiere jugar todas a la brava, antes de que pueda haber chance de que le bajen al novio (insertar risitas); qué responderá Ren? cómo se lo tomará?... ya mero se acerca el momento de la pregunta mágica y demás cositas (te imaginas como se veía todo esto a la correteada en un oneshot? xD)

Espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado, así como los demás que están por venir... mil gracias por tu review!


	13. Abriendo un eslabón

**HAPPY LIFE: ICE AND GOLD**

 **CAP 13**

 **"Abriendo un eslabón"**

 **Ren mantenía la mirada fija y perdida en algún punto por delante, sin poner realmente atención a nada, con los codos apoyados sobre la superficie que servía de improvisada mesa y apoyando los lados del rostro en las manos**

 **Un poco más allá, Horohoro charlaba animadamente con el sujeto del puesto ambulante de ramen en el que habían parado.**

 **Aunque el ainú creía que Ren preferiría algo de más clase y acorde al orgulloso Tao… el chico de ojos dorados le había pedido que se quedasen en aquel lugar; quizá solo deseaba variar en algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado, quizá era que simplemente, no quería hacer gastar de más al chico de la bandana que no solía llevar encima consigo más de lo pertinente para sobrevivir, nadie lo sabía. Sin embargo, en aquellos momentos el de menor edad estaba luchando con todas sus fuerzas con aquel poder que lo mantenía aplastado e inerte a la voluntad de su padre y su familia.**

 **Su cabeza zumbaba, dolía… y podía sentir esas presiones en su interior y en su espíritu, reclamando en rugidos el que el chico permaneciese aferrado a la resignación… y la otra, que exclamaba y buscaba una salida, ansiando hacer algo impulsivo por primera vez en su vida.**

 **Algo estúpido, algo que rompía con siglos y siglos de tradiciones Tao, algo que una vez tomado, no habría marcha atrás…**

 **Cerró un poco los dedos sin meditarlo entre su cabello y sus ojos se entrecerraron un poco más conforme partes de su cuerpo ardían tanto como su memoria…**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::FLASHBACK:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **-Se lo dije a Jun muchas veces… debía de tener la mano más dura contigo pero sin embargo, te permitió demasiadas libertades mientras que no estabas bajo mi techo…**

 **En Tao dejó salir un suspiro y alzó una de sus enormes manos, en la cuál sostenía un largo látigo con puntas aceradas y que ya dejaban ver rastros carmesí de sangre y algunos trozos pequeños de carne tomada a quien en esos momentos, era la víctima de sus azotes; la caída de aquel objeto no hizo tanto sonido como el chasquido de las tres extensiones en las que se dividía, al volver a acariciar la suave superficie del cuerpo del niño, que dejó salir un gemido corto a pesar de que hacía lo posible por retener cualquier grito que le diese disfrute a aquel monstruo.**

 **La piel de la espalda de Ren se abría en varios canales alargados de carne viva, de los cuáles brotaba la sangre, recorriéndole como si se tratase de cualquier superficie hasta terminar su recorrido sobre aquel asqueroso suelo de roca, cubierto por moho y las antiguas sustancias corporales de los prisioneros que habían sido torturados y muertos en aquel sitio, hacía ya tantos años.**

 **El hedor de su propio cuerpo herido y de lo que le rodeaba le daba náuseas, pero no tenía tiempo de concentrarse en ello ya que un segundo recorrido del látigo volvía a regresarle a donde se encontraba en aquellos momentos.**

 **Sus muñecas, ya acostumbradas a la mordida de las cadenas ni siquiera resentían el dolor de verse retorcidas sobre su cabeza en una posición que le hacía preguntarse, si una persona normal podría resistir. Pero claro, para ellos, acostumbrados casi desde el nacimiento a que tratar con lo retorcido y lo grotesco era la norma regular, el quebrantamiento por algo tan sencillo no ocurría; su respiración era rápida y pesada, tratando de regularla y concentrar su mente en algo, cualquier cosa.**

 **Pero entonces, la voz de su padre volvía y todo se repetía de nuevo.**

 **-Aún tratas de resistirte?**

 **Preguntaba aquella criatura sin mostrar gesto de furia en su rostro**

 **-Sabes que esto es lo justo Ren… yo he ganado, yo siempre he de vencer ante cualquiera que pierda su camino, como tú. Hijo mío, esta es la definición de la justicia**

 **El hombre dejó caer el artilugio a un lado y se inclinó sobre su hijo para colocarle los dedos en uno de los cortes más profundos y largos que cruzaban el enorme tatuaje que cubría, casi de forma consoladora la parte posterior del torso del chiquillo; muy lentamente y tratando de retener una sonrisa, En Tao abrió hacia los lados aquel corte hasta ver la carne latiente de su hijo y propiciar un sangrado aún más profuso que empapó aún mas los pantalones desgarrados del chico que se tensó con fuerza y estiró hacia abajo las cadenas**

 **Ren apretó fuertemente los ojos y de nueva cuenta, intentó concentrarse**

 **Estaba perdiendo la consciencia demasiado rápido a pesar de que sabía que aquello no acabaría solo porque sí. Había enfrentado a su padre y había perdido y lo último que recordaba, era haber enviado lejos a Basón, bajo la protección de Yoh Asakura, esperando que lo recibiese y no permitiese que su familia le pusiese una mano encima al general**

 **Una exclamación aún más alta escapó de sus labios al percibir como su padre hundía uno de sus dedos en la herida y presionaba hacia adentro**

 **Sus ojos se abrieron con rabia y volteó muy apenas el rostro**

 **-Eres un maldito!**

 **-Ren…**

 **Su padre compuso un gesto preocupado para después, tomarle la cabeza y con un movimiento seco, estrellarla contra el muro que tenía delante; la visión en el crío se perdió conforme su cráneo hacia un sonido parecido al de algo resquebrajándose y la sangre esta vez saltaba y pintaba la superficie delante suyo, regándose cuál cascada recién abierta al exterior. Ahora el cuerpo del chico temblaba sin control por el golpe recibido y el gigante chino dejaba salir un suspiro**

 **-Débil, débil, débil… estos golpes no se suponen nada…**

 **Hizo una mueca de lado y giró el cuerpo colgante de su hijo, vislumbrando la expresión opaca y vacía del chico de ojos dorados, que ahora tenía la apariencia de una muñeca rota**

 **El líder de aquel clan se rascó una oreja**

 **Su esposa, Ran, no había mostrado tanta debilidad durante la batalla que habían tenido antes de casarse… había soportado todo con orgullo y honor, por lo que el que su único varón terminase así… entornó los ojos levemente fastidiado y antes de siquiera pensarlo, le había asestado un puñetazo al cuerpo de su hijo.**

 **Estaba perdiendo demasiada sangre pero daba igual. Si moría solo por eso, entonces no era digno de haber nacido de su estirpe**

 **Uno de los ojos de Ren comenzó a cerrarse por la inflamación, pero su padre lo forzó a que lo abriese a pesar de que aún dejaba ver, que el chico seguía inconsciente; como padre, se sentía humillado y avergonzado de que un vago, bueno para nada como Yoh Asakura hubiese tenido tanta influencia en sus dos hijos como para haberlos arrancado del sendero que con tanto esmero y cuidado había creado para ellos… acaso era eso lo que esperaban de su futuro Rey Shaman, aquel que levantaría de nuevo la casa de los Tao?**

 **Sacudió violentamente el cuerpo de su hijo y desgarró parte de la piel de sus muñecas para después, tomar una jeringa cercana, llena de un líquido transparente y que terminaba en un tubo muy largo y bastante delgado**

 **Quería… deseaba… que Ren se sintiera tan humillado como él lo sentía en aquellos momentos**

 **Con un pie acercó un pesado semi-sillón de metal que servía como sostén para la tortura de los prisioneros y acomodó a su hijo; separó las piernas de este y después de colocar aquella jeringa al alcance de su mano, comenzó a bajar el pantalón solo lo suficiente para descubrir el pequeño miembro de su hijo**

 **-PADRE, PARA POR FAVOR!**

 **La voz de Jun surgió, desesperada y quebrada desde la celda de enfrente donde esta se encontraba colgando de sus propias cadenas, pero el adulto tan solo rechistó**

 **-No han sido suficientes tus castigos, hija mía?**

 **Inquirió En, cerrando un ojo como si calculara lo que iba a hacer para después, sostener aquella parte de su hijo y acercarse el final de la manguerilla, girándola un poco entre los dedos**

 **-Si hubieras sido más severa con tu hermano, esto no sería necesario**

 **Soltó como si intentase que la joven se sintiese culpable por aquello (lo cual ya ocurría) para después, comenzar a ingresar aquello que sostenía a través de la estrecha salida de su hijo el cuál pareció reaccionar de golpe al dolor, que en nada se parecía a cualquier cosa que hubiera sufrido antes; el grito agudo que brotó de su garganta resonó por todo el calabozo hasta llegar a las cámaras más altas, donde la madre de ambos chicos tan solo cubrió pensativa la parte baja de su rostro con el imperial abanico. Ren ahora se curvaba y se retorcía en agonía conforme su uretra se iba expandiendo ante un objeto que era antinatural en esta**

 **Era como si estuviesen introduciéndole rocas o vidrios a la parte más sensible de su cuerpo, al grado que volvía a perderse en las sombras de su mente para luego, volver a despertar en medio de las llamas de algún tipo de infierno**

 **Y solo seguía subiendo y ahora, la sangre se acumulaba alrededor de aquella larga herida que seguramente iba a tardar semanas en curar, si es que lo hacía**

 **La manguerilla dejaba caer sangre por los lados y algo en su interior, para las risas de aquella criatura de ojos blancos que parecía no haber visto nada mejor en su vida. Su hijo podría desear morir pero no sucedería, oh no… el castigo iba a ser suficiente para que cuando tuviese que presentarse delante suyo, lo hiciera agachando la cabeza y sabiendo, que él era quien tenía el poder incluso si su hijo lograba vencer a toda la horda de shmanes que se quisieran imponer a él**

 **-SOLO ES UN NIÑO, PADRE! POR FAVOR!- volvía a gemir Jun en llanto**

 **-SILENCIO! TU HERMANO RECIBE LO QUE HA MERECIDO POR DESVIARSE DE LOS ESTATUTOS DE NUESTRA FAMILIA Y APRENDERÁ A NO VOLVER SIQUIERA A PENSAR EN ROMPERLOS NUNCA MÁS! SI SIQUIERA SE LE CRUZA POR LA MENTE INTENTRLO, RECORDARÁ TODOS ESTOS DÍAS Y SABRÁ QUÉ ES LO MEJOR! TU NO LO ENTIENDES POR QUE ERES UNA INEPTA!**

 **Ren vomitó**

 **El dolor, la agonía y la fiebre que ahora sufrían eran demasiadas incluso para su cuerpo entrenado pero entonces, su padre le colocó una de las enormes manos en el rostro y apretó con fuerza, lo que hizo gemir con mayor desesperación al pequeño**

 **-Ah no… no me vengas a mí con vómitos mocoso… trágatelo y resiste**

 **Ordenó con voz fría y sin sentimiento conforme aquello que había salido por entre los labios de su hijo ahora amenazaba con ahogarlo al haberse visto cubierta su boca y su nariz; aquello continuaba subiendo desde su estómago y al verse cubierta la salida normal para los desechos, ahora se colaba por la nariz, quemándole e impidiéndole respirar en absoluto…**

 **Los ojos de Ren se humedecieron, el oxígeno no llegaba…**

 **Aún y con toda su resistencia a las torturas normales, iba a terminar por morir en su propio vómito…**

 **Finalmente, su padre le soltó y pudo expulsar aquello a cómo podía, resoplando a través de la nariz y la boca, tosiendo entre el dolor profuso de su miembro y que se extendía hasta alguna parte en su interior hasta llegar a las sustancias que le cubrían completamente el rostro y que le quemaban la garganta y la nariz; volvió a resoplar y a intentar escupir, en su búsqueda de aire fresco… cuando una cubeta de agua le cayó encima, haciendo chillar en dolor los cortes de su espalda que resintieron aquel toque mordaz de frío por su exposición y que le provocaron nuevos sonidos de ahogamiento**

 **-Esto es asqueroso hijo mío…**

 **Se burló En Tan con pequeñas y cortas risas**

 **-De esta forma es como te presentas a tu padre?**

 **Dijo para finalmente, dejar colgando la manguerilla que sobresalía del cuerpo de su hijo y que continuaba dejando ver un goteo seguido de sangre. Pero aquello no parecía molestar al adulto que al siguiente momento, acercó una jeringa larga repleta de líquido así como la primera que había utilizado**

 **-Ahora… probemos tu resistencia… qué te parece?**

 **Inquirió el hombre, sonando tan animado como si fuera a darle algún tipo de premio a su hijo que ahora solo le observaba con un ojo y una languidez que decía bastante de lo mucho que en realidad ya no podía concentrarse; no era que no hubiese sido torturado antes, era sencillamente, que su padre estaba utilizando muchos más métodos y ya tenía cosa de dos días seguidos en aquello. Las torturas normales no eran nada, podía aguantar… pero eso, esta vez era diferente**

 **Su padre estaba furioso**

 **El chico se retorció suavemente por la debilidad ante un cuerpo que no le respondía en absoluto y cerró un poco los dedos de las manos**

 **Quizá… si se concentraba en cualquier otra cosa…**

 **La gruesa guja atravesó su ya maltrecha carne pero aquello no le molestó tanto en realidad; había pasado dolores peores, aquellos que no se borraban tan solo con recibir aquellos castigos y que exigían una respuesta por su parte**

 **Los muertos…**

 **Había matado a tantos… quizá aquello, era necesario como parte de un pago de sangre a todas esas personas a las que había destruido en su burda desesperación por encontrarle un significado y una verdad a su existencia como el último heredero de los Tao…**

 **Su cuerpo se contrajo en un espasmo conforme su padre inyectaba un líquido entre sus músculos y percibía como estos se desgarraban y rompían, dejando salir un grito de sorpresa y de dolor; incluso, podía ver el bulto que se había formado bajo la piel y que comenzaba a enrojecer con cada segundo que pasaba**

 **-Oh!... parece que he fallado… quería llegar a tu vejiga pero nunca he sabido bien como se ubican los órganos… el hacer zombies no es lo mismo que abrirlos a la mitad**

 **En Tao se rascó la mejilla y sacó la aguja mientras que su hijo giraba apenas el cuerpo para intentar resistir aquello un poco más**

 **-Cuál es tu intención con esto?**

 **Preguntó el niño entornando el único ojo que podía abrir y con una expresión cargada de rabia que no afectaba al hombre que volvía a rellenar aquella jeringa y golpeteaba la aguja con un dedo**

 **-Tú la sabes Ren…**

 **-No, no lo sé… torturar a tus hijos una y otra vez no tiene ningún sentido! Es demencia!**

 **-Cállate!- rugió su padre esta vez enterrando de golpe aquel instrumento en el costado de su hijo que se tensó y volvió a gritar sin poderlo evitar, comenzando a ser apuñalado por aquello una y otra vez- el camino correcto, el camino que todos nuestros ancestros han marcado para nosotros y del cuál te has apartado… el que regreses a donde debes, esa es la intención!**

 **Volvió a decir En Tao esta vez, girando bruscamente el cuerpo de su hijo para tenerlo de frente y volviendo a ingresar aquella aguja manchada para tratar de localizar su objetivo mientras que dejaba un rastro de pinchaduras por sobre toda la piel; los espasmos que recorrían al crío ni siquiera lo inmutaban o que comenzase a haber una inflamación enrojecida en el miembro de este, debido al continuo movimiento de lo que le había introducido… nada de eso parecía incordiarle**

 **-Algún día lo entenderás. Cuando nos des al siguiente heredero de la dinastía Tao, comprenderás que lo que hago contigo, es amor**

 **Aseguró al tiempo que Ren tomaba aire profundamente**

 **-Esto no es amor!... destruir todo lo que te rodea, no lo es! Y aún si tuviese un hijo, nunca lo entregaría a ustedes! Preferiría morir antes que eso!**

 **Gritó el chico para luego, sentir como su padre estiraba con fuerza aquello que tenía en el interior de su cuerpo, no sacándolo de forma abrupta pero si hiriéndole de manera que volvía a retorcerse intentando concentrarse y no volver a desmayarse; era evidente que al menos en esos momentos no deseaba matarlo aunque como siguiera tentando a su suerte, eso sería lo que vendría a continuación. Se aferró a cómo podía de las cadenas en sus muñecas al tiempo que su padre dejaba finalmente la jeringa con líquido a un lado y esta vez, tomaba un pequeño bisturí**

 **-Antiguamente, había una técnica de asesinato y tortura llamada "La Técnica de los Mil Cortes"**

 **Dijo despacio En Tao observando la afilada hoja y haciéndola girar del mango con los dedos**

 **-Nunca la he probado pero decían que tu madre era una artista en ello… tranquilo, no morirás… pero la sentirás. Ya veremos la forma de curarte cuando entres en razón aunque si quedas algo desfigurado…**

 **Pareció reír un poco de su gracia y en un movimiento rápido, un corte sangrante había aparecido en la mejilla del chico que volteó hacia otro lado**

 **-Estás enfermo…**

 **-Y tú eres un hijo horrible… pero se puede corregir**

 **Comentó su padre antes de estirar una de las piernas del chico y comenzar a cortar pequeñas escamas de piel, aquí y allá sin siquiera avisar y antes de que su propio hijo estuviese preparado a ello; lo hacía de forma casi cuidadosa y tratando de que fuesen tiras muy delgadas de forma que el sangrado no era profuso y muy apenas superficial pero no por ello, dolía menos. Ren volvía a apretar su párpado y se mordía la boca, tratando de alejarse mentalmente de ello aunque ya los golpes y la tortura conseguían que fuese más fácil que nunca, perder la consciencia**

 **Estaba seguro de que sus amigos irían por él. A cómo era Basón, se aseguraría de llevarlos pero… qué tanto deseaba aquello? Qué tanto podía arriesgar sus vidas inocentes al tipo de muerte que su padre les daría, si es que los vencía?**

 **Un pequeño destello le había hecho ver el rostro de ese chico…**

 **Deseaba verlo una última vez.**

 **Solo… solo una vez más, antes de morir si es que ese era su destino, aunque no estaba seguro de que sucediese, ya que solamente se habían conocido unas pocas horas y no habían tenido mayor convivencia que la que el Asakura les había proveído… aunque…**

 **La calidez que le había proporcionado, nunca la iba a olvidar.**

 **A pesar de que lo primero que hicieron fue luchar… discutir… aunque no tenía ninguna posibilidad de llegar a su corazón, porque incluso sobreviviendo no le estaba permitido acercarse de esa forma a un plebeyo, mucho menos a otro varón…**

 **Si pudiese tener un atisbo de la esperanza de sus ojos… solo una vez…**

 **Entonces…**

 **Podría encarar a su padre sin ningún arrepentimiento y después, desaparecer en la nada con aquella mota de luz que creía haber percibido, solo aferrándose a esta por el resto de la eternidad…**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::FIN FLASHBACK::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Los ojos de Ren se habían humedecido y apretaba las manos por delante de sus labios, pegando estos a las primeras mientras temblaban con fuerza.**

 **Horohoro se había sentado delante del otro y notaba el pequeño brillo de las lágrimas que se negaban a salir del Tao y cómo había palidecido a tal grado, que su piel parecía mucho más nívea que nunca y brillaba aún más en contraste con la oscuridad que los rodeaba; sabía que su amigo estaba demasiado perdido en sus pensamientos y lo que hubiera sido, se lo había llevado muy lejos, hasta un sitio donde él y aquel puesto no existían y donde no estaba muy seguro de poder llegar a tocarlo.**

 **Levantó una mano con cuidado y le apartó el fleco del rostro y el chino ni siquiera parpadeo**

 **El ainú dejó salir un suspiro corto, dándose cuenta de que tan mal estaba el Tao y lo que iba a significar todo de ahí en delante. Mas sin embargo, era un paso que estaba dispuesto a dar. Aunque eso significase, ir rompiendo los eslabones que conformaban las cadenas del chico, uno a uno.**

 **-Ren…**

 **Llamó con tanto cuidado como pudo, esta vez moviendo su mano para depositarla por encima de las manos unidas del otro que continuaba sin reaccionar a su llamado a pesar de que parecía estar despierto; lo que fuera que estuviese pasando, lo estaba torturando en silencio y lo había atrapado dentro de su mente de una forma que parecía que el de ojos dorados no podía salir. Horohoro esta vez colocó ambas manos alrededor de las del chico delante suyo y las apretó con cuidado**

 **-Ren… tranquilo…- dijo en un tono bajo pero firme, comenzando a retirar muy despacio el agarre del chico que finalmente, dio un signo de vida y pareció tensarse muy apenas**

 **No parecía muy deseoso de soltar, quizá porque era su manera de sentirse protegido a sí mismo, en un escudo estrecho pero el ainú cerró sus manos con mayor agarre en las de Ren para continuar apartándolas de su rostro y de ahí, empezó a meter sus dedos entre las dos manos para irlas separando; la mirada de miedo que le siguió a eso caló muy profundo en el pecho del chico de Hokkaido, ya que no era algo que se pudiese percibir tan claramente en el otro**

 **Y últimamente, eso estaba ocurriendo demasiado seguido**

 **-Ey…- susurró tomándole ambas manos y entrelazándolas con las suyas, intentando que pudiese sentirlo- Ren… estás conmigo… no estás… allá- dijo sin saber exactamente en qué se encontraba pensando el Tao, que trataba de volver a cerrar los dedos pero se encontraba con las cálidas manos del shamán de hielo- todo está bien… nadie va a hacerte daño…**

 **Le movió muy suavemente dentro del agarre pero aún no parecía reaccionar a su voz; en momentos, parecía como que deseaba hacerlo pero de nueva cuenta, algo lo arrastraba hasta el fondo de su mente**

 **Tenía que pensar, debía de haber algo que pudiese sacar de la oscuridad de su propia mente al chico que tanto amaba**

 **Se mordió un labio**

 **Solo se le ocurría hacerlo enojar, pero… si no le prestaba atención, cómo iba a conseguir semejante cosa? Cerró los ojos con el ceño fruncido, intentando pensar en algo que lo ayudase pero se fastidiaba rápido al recordarse lo torpe que solía ser y que sus decisiones, por lo general solo empeoraban más todo de lo que las solucionaban; sin embargo, en ese momento solo se le ocurría algo que podría hacer que el chico delante suyo reaccionara, no por tener alguna importancia… sino por lo quisquilloso que solía ser al respecto de su espacio personal**

 **Tampoco era como que él no quisiera intentarlo… era su primera vez, pero…**

 **Y no, no es que fuera a aprovecharse… quizás un poco…**

 **Iba a morir de seguro**

 **Volteó a los alrededores y pudo constatar, que la única alma presente (la del vendedor de ramen) se encontraba bastante distraída preparando los platos y no les prestaba atención; ni siquiera sus mochirei estaban cerca, Basón probablemente les estaba dando espacio así como Kororo…**

 **Respiró profundo y tragó pesado, conforme observaba la mirada perdida de su amigo que parecía cada vez un poco más angustiado. A final de cuentas, era el mejor método que se le ocurría sin recurrir a golpearle o sacudirle de una forma poco ortodoxa; de todas maneras, era peligroso ya que donde reaccionase más rápido de lo calculado… seguramente, le daría tantas patadas que no despertaría sino hasta el inicio de la segunda ronda y eso si lograba averiguar a dónde tenía que ir**

 **Cerró los ojos un segundo y acarició nerviosamente las manos del otro**

 **No importaba por donde lo viese, aquello era lo más estúpido que haría en su vida y ni siquiera Yoh lo apoyaría como arruinase todo de esa forma; bueno, de todas maneras le iba a proponer matrimonio así que no era como que una tontería estuviese muy alejada de la otra, verdad?**

 **Frunció el ceño y asintió para sí mismo**

 **Quitarle parte de esas cadenas de golpe… atravesar su espacio personal y hacerlo regresar al exterior de su mente, solo por la inercia de no permitirle a ningún vivo o muerto acercarse tanto. En realidad, aquello que iba a hacer hubiera deseado que fuera de otra manera… y en realidad, aquel momento no era una excusa valedera si lo pensaba con seriedad… Sacudió fuertemente la cabeza para intentar concentrarse y frunció el ceño con decisión.**

 **Solo… sería algo rápido… no se daría cuenta pero reaccionaría…**

 **Le acomodó mejor las manos sobre la pequeña mesa y tomó aire una última vez.**

 **…..**

 **Ren dio un respingo y sus ojos se abrieron grandemente, conforme el ainú se alejaba del oído del otro y sonreía divertido ante la expresión confundida que se iba formando en los gestos de su amigo, que parecía despertar como si le hubiesen arrojado una cubetada de agua helada; no estaba muy seguro de qué tanto podría recordar o siquiera si algo de aquello iba a quedar en su memoria alterada por algún tiempo pero al menos podía sentir el alivio de verle regresar a su lado, buscando su mirada como si quisiese asegurarse de que estaba despierto**

 **-Horo…**

 **Musitó el Tao en un tono algo inseguro para luego, enderezarse mejor con un ligero rubor en las mejillas al ver tan cerca al otro chico; frunció el ceño enseguida**

 **-Qué piensas que haces?**

 **-Bienvenido de vuelta**

 **Se rió el de cabello azul claro mientras que cerraba los ojos y reía ampliando su sonrisa un poco más, lo que hizo que el de menor estatura se removiese incómodo en su silla… pero sonriese de forma muy discreta, tan solo disfrutando de los gestos del chico delante suyo; era verdad… no se encontraba en los calabozos más profundos del castillo de los Tao, se encontraba en Tokyo, yendo a cenar con ese chico que le había removido todo su universo y con el que no estaba seguro de si existía algo o no…**

 **Aunque con las últimas semanas, comenzaba a creer… que había un "sí"**

 **Un Sí que su mente peleaba por negar pero su espíritu ahora más que nunca, deseaba tomar sin ver las consecuencias.**

 **-Me da gusto verte despierto- suspiró el chico de Hokkaido para luego, verle con preocupación- te encuentras mejor?**

 **-Y por qué no lo estaría?- preguntó el chino intentando recuperar una pose altanera… hasta que percibió como el otro levantaba una de sus menos y le pasaba un dedo por uno de sus ojos, cerca de la mejilla… y secaba una lágrima que había estado acumulándose en sus ojos pero que había retenido como toda su vida; sus ojos se abrieron grandemente mientras que el gesto del chico delante suyo, se suavizaba**

 **-No es necesario**

 **Dijo Horohoro con un tono bajo, sin dejar de sonreírle**

 **-Cada vez te conozco un poco más y sé que no te gusta que te vean de esta manera- dijo sereno y entonces, la mirada del otro se volvió un poco más fría y le apartó la mano de un golpe; Horohoro suspiró paciente- no es debilidad Ren… el dolor no lo es…**

 **-No seas ridículo, cualquier cosa que te ponga en la mira de los demás, como las emociones, te vuelve débil**

 **Dijo en respuesta pero entonces, su compañero de equipo volvió a negar con la cabeza**

 **-Es del dolor de donde al final sacamos la fuerza para seguir adelante- dijo despacio el chico, moviendo sus dedos sobre aquella superficie como si tratase de recordar el tacto de sostener la mano de Ren- es lo que al final nos ha traído aquí, no? A ti, a mí, a Chocolove…**

 **Dio un nuevo suspiro y golpeteó la superficie de aquella mesa un par de veces con los dedos, para después volver a verle**

 **-Tú eres una de las personas más fuertes que conozco, Ren… no porque intentes esconder lo que a veces te arrastra, sino justamente, por los destellos de quien eres en verdad que se asoman cuando eres plenamente tú. Son momentos muy escasos… pero muy, muy valiosos**

 **Entrecerró los ojos muy apenas para después, recibir la risa cínica del otro chico que se cruzó de brazos y le observó con interés**

 **-Dices que esto que tienes delante, no es mi verdadero yo?- inquirió con tono de burla pero entonces, Horohoro hizo una mueca**

 **-No hagas eso… vamos…**

 **La confusión se pintó en los rasgos de Ren por un par de segundos, al parecer sin entender aquello**

 **-Qué no haga qué?... el cuestionarte?- dijo acomodándose mejor y ladeando la cabeza pero entonces, el otro chico había alargado una mano para hacerle extender ambos brazos sobre la mesa lo cuál tensó el cuerpo del chino que ahora estaba algo tenso- qué haces?**

 **-A esto me refería… siempre que quieres poner una barrera con la gente, te cruzas de brazos**

 **Suspiró Horohoro negando un par de veces con la cabeza**

 **-Vamos… solo somos tu y yo y no voy a agredirte o algo parecido… no tienes que protegerte contra mí- dijo. Como si la propia consciencia de sus actos ahora fastidiase al de ojos dorados, tenso los brazos a los lados de su cuerpo mas sin cruzarlos, solo descansando las manos delante y crispándolas**

 **-No hago eso…**

 **-Siempre lo haces- se rió suavemente el ainú- pero tampoco es algo extraño, no estás acostumbrado a confiar en las personas**

 **-Debería?**

 **Preguntó Ren ladeando un poco la cabeza con interés para luego, volver a recibir una sonrisa pero esta vez misteriosa por parte del chico de ojos negros**

 **-Obviamente… soy tu mejor amigo- dijo y Ren compuso una mueca en su sonrisa**

 **-Quién dice que somos mejores amigos?- soltó**

 **-Pues yo, quien más- afirmó Horohoro de buena gana- y tú, aunque no lo pongas en palabras. Si no fuera así, no estaríamos teniendo esta grata compañía durante la cena… ni otras cosas**

 **Le guiñó el ojo de forma divertida lo que provocó un sonrojo poco evitable por parte del chino, que se tensó y nuevamente, se cruzó de brazos**

 **-Qué demonios…?**

 **-Tranquilo… no pasa nada. Es divertido- volvió a reír el ainú- no tienes que temer nada conmigo…**

 **-Yo no tengo miedo- cortó Ren bastante alterado**

 **-Muy bien… bueno, en ese caso, nada más no te tenses ni te preocupes. Estamos juntos incluso cuando… estás pensando- dijo intentando ponerle palabras a lo que había pasado momentos antes, lo cuál relajó al chico de ojos dorados… que un momento después, se obligó a colocar ambos brazos sobre la mesa, como queriendo demostrarle al otro que no colocaba barreras entre ellos; Horohoro le regaló una sonrisa agradecida antes de seguir- tal vez… no pueda entender lo que estás pasando- expresó en un tono lento- pero no te voy a dejar solo con eso. Ya no más. Tal vez… no sea el sujeto más inteligente y eso… pero al menos, si puedo darte mi palabra de que no te voy a abandonar**

 **Ren había bajado la mirada y la clavaba en el espacio entre ellos sobre la mesa, como si pensara en esas palabras y el chico de ojos negros le dejó tomarse el tiempo de asimilarlo… y entonces, dio un respingo al ver que esta vez, era el chino el que tomaba la iniciativa… así como sus manos; como si dudase de un momento para después, simplemente dedicarse a observarlas y voltearlas, pasando sus dedos sobre la superficie de su piel, lo cuál hizo que el ainú ahogase un pequeño suspiro de nerviosismo**

 **Él nunca hacía aquello y ahora temía decir algo que rompiese un instante tan extraordinario como aquel**

 **-Fuiste por mí hasta China**

 **Dijo despacio el chico de ojos dorados mientras que pasaba la yema de sus dedos por las del otro, que le dejaba hacer sin interrupciones; Horohoro meditó aquello unos momentos antes de animarse a hablar, pero la voz del chico le cortó**

 **-No tenías por qué hacerlo. Nos acabábamos de conocer. Solo… habíamos pasado esa noche y lo único que había entre ambos, era Yoh y el hecho de que había intentado matarlo- musitó sin soltar al shamán de hielo, como si de alguna forma hubiese quedado hipnotizado- pudieron haberte matado… yo te dije que te fueras…**

 **-Pero no quería irme- dijo Horohoro moviendo muy apenas sus dedos para continuar rozándolos con los del otro chico, que comenzó a tomar cada uno de ellos- no quería dejarte ahí. Cuando Basón llegó… nosotros, ya sabíamos que estabas en problemas**

 **Dijo a lo que el otro levantó muy apenas la mirada, como si dudase**

 **-Ah, sí?**

 **-Si- afirmó el chico con calma, esta vez siendo él quien se daba el permiso de tocar con cuidado las manos del otro, que para variar no se lo impidió- de alguna forma, las personas que están conectadas, pueden saber ese tipo de cosas… somos shamanes después de todo**

 **Aseguró el chico mientras que Ren daba un respiro largo**

 **-No lo entiendo… realmente… no lo entiendo**

 **Dijo esta vez, sin dar más explicaciones… pero entonces, el ainú abrió un poco los ojos y después, sonrió enternecido. Era increíble… pero sabía de lo que estaba hablando y más aún, era Ren quien había abierto la posibilidad, un asomo de que aquello era más real de lo que habían estado intentando adivinar entre conversaciones más sugerentes que directas; era como si finalmente, uno de los eslabones que conformaban la larga cadena que lo ataba, se hubiese abierto y apartado. Aún quedaban más pero al menos ese… el primero… había caído**

 **Sin siquiera meditarlo, el chico se llevó a los labios una de las manos del chino, que de inmediato abrió mucho los ojos pero no replicó ni reaccionó de forma agresiva, tan solo, parecía perplejo**

 **-Siempre has dicho que soy imbécil- se rió suavemente, volviendo a dejar las manos de ambos en el espacio entre ellos- así que sería imposible dejar algo en claro… pero mientras lo sepas… con que tú lo sepas, más que nadie… entonces, seguiremos conectados. No te pido nada más Ren… no voy buscando… cualquier cosa que otros quizás si verían**

 **Aseguró el chico de cabello claro**

 **-Lo único que siempre desee… desde ese día… desde aquel momento en que supe tu nombre…- se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo, provocando el mismo acto en su amigo que volvió a bajar la mirada, como intentando esconder aquella reacción- fue que fueras feliz. Que no te sintieras solo, porque eso es lo segundo que ví en tus ojos… eres el chico más solitario del mundo y eso es porque no quieres que los demás salgan lastimados, crees que solo sirves para eso- Ren separó los labios pero Horohoro fue más rápido- pero no es verdad. Siempre lo has dejado en claro desde que pudiste ver que había más allá de las reglas que aprendiste en tu hogar… te equivocaste, fuerte… pero has pasado de eso. Los muertos no quieren más muertos Ren… eso solo lo piden los vivos**

 **Dijo con un tono de voz serio… y por primera vez, pudo ver una expresión acongojada en el chino, que levantó la mirada como si buscase algo en el rostro de quien tenía delante. Horohoro no estaba seguro de qué era… pero creía sentir la respuesta dentro suyo. Apretó con mayor fuerza las manos del chico y pudo sentir como estas se cerraban en las suyas**

 **-Estaremos bien- aseguró con mayor convicción- saldremos… de esto y tú… podrás seguir torturando al mundo mientras yo te veo a un lado, porque no pienso dejarte nunca**

 **Aquello pareció romper algo en aquel ambiente, porque al siguiente momento, ambos chicos habían comenzado a reír, finalmente soltándose las manos**

 **-Qué ingenuo eres, Hoto Hoto- suspiró Ren negando con la cabeza… y para variar, sonriendo con sinceridad y sin dar un rastro altanero en sus gestos, aunque lo intentaba; se apoyó hacia atrás en la silla y le vió a los ojos con un dejo malicioso- si me convierto en el rey shamán, voy a eliminar a todos los seres impuros y te aseguro, que correrá sangre**

 **-Si, bueno…- Horohoro levantó la mirada y rodó los ojos- Hao quiere lo mismo y a Yoh no le importa… que tú lo hagas, me parece mejor siempre y cuando me dejes estar asomado a un lado y lejos de las llamas y el desmembramiento… que soy sensible al dolor**

 **Se rió divertido al mismo tiempo que el otro chico y finalmente, el dueño de aquel pequeño puesto les colocó unos grandes platos de ramen por delante; ambos se prepararon para finalmente cenar y entonces, Ren observó al chico delante suyo**

 **-Y si quiero matarte a ti primero?**

 **Preguntó con interés a lo que Horohoro compuso un gesto sorprendido y se señaló**

 **-Yo? Pero si yo soy un ángel!- aseguró levantando la mano con la que sostenía los palillos- no podrías matarme… en todo caso, al menos ten la compasión suficiente como para que no me dé cuenta, no?**

 **Pidió cerrando los ojos, pretendiendo un gesto afligido mientras que el chino dejaba escapar una pequeña risa cínica… y luego parecía pensar en algo**

 **-Muy bien… te dejaré vivir en el nuevo mundo que construya… pero con una condición- dijo el chico con un tono serio, que provocó que el ainú pusiese mayor atención y se enderezase en la silla con gesto confundido**

 **-Una… condición?- repitió el chico y Ren asintió**

 **Horohoro asintió de igual forma muy despacio… y finalmente, el otro habló**

 **-Quiero… ver donde vives en este momento- pidió**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Pervertida Yaoista

Capítulo nuevo y fresco! Otro semi larguito... con algunas cosas más que ya tenía en el renglón desde hace tiempo pero ahora se presentó la oportunidad de colocarlas; al menos, para dar a entender lo que le pasa a Ren cuando se queda mirando hacia a nada y un poco más de sus reacciones exageradas... aunque ejem, creo que en dos capítulos se las va a tragar (levantando la mirada inocentemente); me hace muy feliz que te esté gustando esta historia y que te esté regresando la serie, yeiii! en serio, mil gracias por tu review!

Guest

Que bueno que te guste el fic... y lamento que no haya rival XD... la verdad es que estaría bien que Horohoro batallase con un interés extra por parte del pequeño Tao, pero pues, Yoh era lo que tenía más cerca y él está bastante ocupado a decir verdad jujuju (aunque pensé en algún punto que iba a voltear las cosas y que fuera Ren el que batallase, al final pues, como que no quedó xD) Mil gracias por tu review!


	14. El cimiento clave

**HAPPY LIFE: ICE AND GOLD**

 **CAP 14**

 **"El cimiento clave"**

 **La mirada del chico de ojos dorados se movía alrededor de la pequeña tienda de campaña nativa, inclinándose lo suficiente para asomarse pero sin entrar del todo conforme el dueño de aquella "precaria vivienda" tan solo aguardaba en el exterior con los brazos cruzados por detrás de la cabeza, observando con interés a su compañero de equipo, mientras que se preguntaba internamente el porqué de su repentino interés de ver el sitio donde solía quedarse a veces, cuando ya no quería incordiar al Asakura; el bosquecillo que rodeaba aquel lugar le permitía ocultarse de la policía que solía correr a cualquiera que acampara en esos espacios, estaba lo suficiente lejos del bullicio para darle tranquilidad suficiente y las luces de la ciudad no alcanzaban a filtrarse.**

 **Bajó un poco los párpados**

 **No era como que estuviese avergonzado de su situación o de su modo de vida, pero si le intrigaba un poco el pensar en la opinión que podría tener el Tao al respecto de su pobreza. Después de todo, ambos chicos venían de diferentes posiciones económicas por lo que no era lo mismo dos pisos de departamentos como los tenía Ren a su pequeño lugar donde, de forma apretada, apenas y cabían dos niños.**

 **Se rascó la mejilla un par de veces y continuó observando los gestos y las reacciones del otro con gesto algo cohibido mas sin detenerle en absoluto de curiosear a su antojo.**

 **Tan solo permanecía ahí, en silencio hasta que finalmente el chico de ojos dorados ingresó del todo a la pequeña tienda de campaña de estilo tradicional ainú y se removió a lo que cabía en el interior; Horohoro solo se inquietó un poco y se acercó para asomarse finalmente y ver al otro chico que se había acomodado sobre la colcha de dormir que el de cabello claro llevaba consigo y observaba los alrededores con gesto curioso y que no reflejaba en ningún modo, desprecio alguno.**

 **De verdad parecía un niño pequeño que estuviese descubriendo alguna clase de fortaleza, lo cuál hizo sonreír levemente divertido al shamán de hielo.**

 **-No te da frío entre la noche?**

 **La voz de Ren era tan curiosa como lo eran sus gestos y movimientos. Horohoro suspiró levemente y se introdujo del todo, haciéndose espacio en aquel reducido lugar y se sentó cerca del otro que se cruzó de piernas y descansó los brazos a los lados de su cuerpo, esta vez viendo a su amigo y ladeando muy levemente la cabeza conforme aguardaba una respuesta; el chico de ojos negros dejó salir un suspiro antes de negar un par de veces con la cabeza**

 **-Para nada… ya de por sí el clima de Tokio es mucho más cálido que en Hokkaido, lo que hace que me sienta bastante cómodo en realidad**

 **Decía el chico acomodándose mejor para no quitarle espacio a Ren para luego, señalar una cosa peluda y amontonada en un bulto cerca del chino, que tomó aquello y lo sacudió un poco para extenderlo con cara de sorpresa**

 **-Esto…**

 **-Es una piel- explicó el ainu con satisfacción ante la curiosidad que mostraba el otro. Parecía que por primera vez se estaba permitiendo actuar de acuerdo a una edad donde su familia no le había permitido explayarse como infante; al de cabello claro aquello no le molestaba en lo absoluto, por el contrario, esperaba ser capaz de tener muchos más momentos así- no… recuerdo si ya lo había comentado antes, pero en mi tribu se considera como divinas a todas las cosas que nos rodean y por ende, mostramos agradecimiento por todo aquello que nos brindan para nuestra protección y cuidado**

 **Horohoro cerró los ojos unos momentos para después, tomar parte de aquello y colocarlo sobre la cabeza del chino que dejó salir un bufido**

 **-Yo pensaba que la gente como tú se dedicaba a proteger a los animales y todas esas cosas de formas extremistas, sin matar nada y sin perjudicar nada**

 **Comentó asomándose por debajo de aquello, recibiendo una pequeña risa por parte de su compañero**

 **-Los ainú creemos en el equilibrio natural de todas las cosas- explicó el aludido observando al de ojos dorados que se acomodó mejor aquella prenda sobre el cuerpo, cubriéndose en cierta manera y haciéndole ver como una pequeña cabeza que sobresalía entre todo el pelaje del enorme animal al que pertenecía la piel- eso significa, que así como los osos se alimentan de los peces, un lobo caza para sobrevivir y las plantas reciben los nutrientes de la tierra y de los muertos, los humanos hacemos lo mismo**

 **Dijo, sintiendo agradable el hecho de ver como su amigo le ponía atención, lo cuál no era lo normal en la mayoría de las personas**

 **-El fuerte se alimenta del débil**

 **Había dicho antes de recibir una mirada resignada por parte del chino, que parecía levemente desilusionado; el de cabello claro permaneció congelado unos segundos… ahora qué había dicho mal?**

 **-Ren?**

 **-Entonces… todo lo que mi padre ha hecho está en razón de que yo soy el débil- Ren se apoyó en una mano y se puso a observar las demás cosas en la tienda, provocando que Horohoro abriese los ojos con alarma**

 **-Yo nunca dije eso!- trató de aclarar moviendo rápidamente una de sus manos al tiempo que recibía una expresión irritada por parte del Tao**

 **-Por qué siempre tratas de justificar las tonterías que dices? Si en esas cosas crees, entonces deberías de afianzarte a ellas, no tratar de cambiarlas cuando te es más conveniente- retó el chino con gesto molesto a lo que su amigo dejó salir un suspiro lánguido**

 **-No estoy tratando de justificar nada… es solo que las personas siempre confunden lo que esas palabras quieren decir**

 **Dijo el chico ainú rascándose la cabeza para después, pasarse una mano por el cuello y la nuca, como si tratara de concentrarse en lo que estaba a punto de decir**

 **-Tú demostraste que eras fuerte desde un inicio… incluso aunque… hubieras muerto, eso no te habría hecho débil- dijo despacio, intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas y recibiendo una sonrisa y una risa cínicas del Tao**

 **-Y ahí vas… cuál es la explicación mágica para dar a entender que hubiera sido fuerte al morir?- entornó los ojos sin dejar aquella expresión burlona- deja de intentar quedar bien conmigo, te hace ver imbécil… más de lo normal**

 **Rió Ren pero Horohoro solo tomó aire**

 **-La muerte no es lo que te hace débil- dijo despacio con gesto pensativo el chico de cabello claro, bajando muy apenas los párpados- es lo que haces antes de morir, lo que te convierte en débil o fuerte- musitó esta vez, apoyándose en una mano- tu padre intentó alimentarse de ti todo el tiempo… de tus miedos, de tu inseguridad y de la destrucción que intentaba crear en ti…- dijo despacio- y nunca pudo hacerlo, porque incluso y a pesar de tus caídas… continuaste luchando. Tal vez alguna vez fuiste débil- compuso un gesto serio que inquietó al chico de ojos dorados- pero creciste, te fortaleciste y al final, sigues sin permitirte ser el alimento de nadie más**

 **Cerró los ojos y volvió a tomar aire**

 **-La gente siempre toma directo lo que la frase dice. Si eres débil, eres comido, si eres fuerte, te comes al débil. Las personas siempre piensan que cualquier patán mientras tenga fuerza física, entonces es el fuerte pero olvidan, que sin importar que tanto poder tengas, al final, siempre terminas volviendo a la tierra… entiendes?- el chico de ojos negros sonrió- basados en la literalidad de ello, entonces, todos somos débiles desde el momento en que somos concebidos, porque siempre terminarás muriendo y será la tierra la que se alimente contigo**

 **Sonrió con gesto agradable y entonces, Ren separó muy penas los labios**

 **-Sin embargo… cuando dejas de luchar o cuando dejas que otras cosas influyan en ti… cosas que te pierden… entonces eres débil. Yo lo he sido**

 **Ladeó la cabeza de forma cansina, observando de esta manera al chico de ojos dorados que ahora permanecía en silencio, meditando en todo aquello**

 **-Hacemos eso y entonces, vienen los más fuertes y se alimentan con nosotros hasta que no podemos más… la naturaleza es todavía más cruel que solo eso, pero eso es porque ella conoce el verdadero equilibrio en el ciclo de todo lo que es natural- continuó explicando el chico con un tono bajo y suave- los peces no son débiles por el simple hecho de ser el alimento de los osos, así como un árbol no lo es cuando ocurre un incendio forestal y pierde todas sus hojas… es con el tiempo, con la supervivencia… que puedes ver la fuerza de aquellas cosas… todo se conecta…**

 **El chico movió los dedos y entonces, Ren negó un poco con la cabeza**

 **-Es algo… confuso- dijo despacio, viendo al chico que tenía delante- en mi familia… todo siempre es blanco y negro… no tenemos espacio para grises. Si te desvías del camino, entonces…**

 **-Entonces eres el equivocado. Si, recuerdo al viejo En cuando te lo gritaba en el castillo**

 **Horohoro compuso una mueca de fastidio y comenzó a tallarse un oído repetidas veces, mientras que cerraba los ojos**

 **-Si todo fuera tan sencillo como blanco y negro, nos evitaríamos tantos problemas con el torneo y podríamos descartarnos a todos… sobre todo a esos molestos soldados X que se creen los "blancos"**

 **Levantó la mirada gruñendo, provocando una risa muy baja en el chino**

 **-Y por las mismas reglas, entonces Hao terminaría siendo el blanco en realidad, ya que por poder nos supera a todos y eso nos convertiría a todos los demás en los equivocados- bufó aún más fastidiado, lo que provocó que Ren se tensara**

 **-Ese sujeto nunca podría ser el correcto…**

 **-No dije eso… solo digo, que si nos basáramos en esa dualidad tan marcada y dependiente de la fuerza cruda y dura, entonces, las cosas serían así- dijo el chico de cabello claro, aún incómodo- pero como las cosas no son tan sencillas como el ubicar un bando bueno y uno malo, ya con eso tienes suficiente para saber que las cosas no son simplemente "negro" y "blanco". Yo tampoco termino de entenderlo pero creo, que de poco en poco lo he estado haciendo**

 **Dijo Horohoro volviendo a levantar su mirada para ver al chico cubierto con la piel delante suyo**

 **-Tú… estando a tu lado…- habló despacio- lo he ido comprendiendo un poco más en realidad- se rascó la mejilla con un dedo- he podido verte cambiar y madurar… no eres quien eras en un inicio… has cambiado… y me has mostrado una fuerza diferente a la que yo conocía cuando estaba en mi aldea**

 **Sonrió muy apenas con algo de vergüenza lo cuál provocó tensión en el Tao que abrió un poco más los ojos**

 **El ambiente había comenzado a ponerse bastante incómodo en aquel momento, ya que no estaban seguros de cómo seguir hablando puesto que era evidente, que algo más se estaba palpando en el aire; de repente, se sentían como desconocidos no entre ellos, sino consigo mismos al tener la necesidad de decir algo a lo que no estaban acostumbrados. Era casi como salir de sus cuerpos y descubrir, que eran el alma equivocada para un transporte que no les iba.**

 **Hicieron silencio**

 **No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero el Tao levantó muy apenas la mirada, de forma discreta y esperando que el otro no lo notase. Horohoro se había apoyado hacia atrás y observaba el exterior a través de la rendija que era la entrada de la tienda y permanecía intranquilo, con un tenue sonrojo en las mejillas que dejaba bastante en claro que había sentido que había hablado de más; la expresión del de menor edad se suavizó y Ren esbozó una sonrisa bastante discreta**

 **En verdad, Horohoro podía ser bastante imbécil cuando se ponía nervioso y hablaba y hablaba y no paraba… pero no era eso, parte de lo mucho que le gustaba del ainú?**

 **Se equivocaba… claro que lo hacía! A él también le pasaba, pero al mismo tiempo, el chico tenía bastante encanto propio cuando quería explicarse o disculparse, siempre dejándole ver a su manera que se preocupaba bastante por él; incluso cuando parecía enojarse y armar jaleo, entre todo eso, le dejaba saber… que le era importante. Ren era importante.**

 **Sintió calor en sus mejillas pero esta vez ni siquiera se esforzó en ocultarlo si es que llegaba a notarse.**

 **Ahora que lo pensaba… decirse aquellas cosas era muy impropio. Bastante impropio de ellos, cuando parecía que querían expresarse algo el uno al otro, se retenían y terminaban de alguna manera, esquivando y luego tocando cualquier otro tema donde no se vieran involucrados sus sentimientos; y cuando finalmente parecía que algo iba a salir… entonces volvían a retroceder o caían en lo mismo que en aquellos instantes, permaneciendo silentes para no arruinar nada.**

 **Pero…**

 **Volvió a ver a quien tenía delante.**

 **Era tan malo salir de la rutina una vez? Ya había tomado la decisión de acallar de forma tajante las voces que le exigían acatar las órdenes puestas sobre su cabeza desde siempre y tratar de por un instante, tocar lo que desde hacía días le indicaba que era algo favorable para sus sentimientos; pero al momento de la verdad y para su vergüenza, comenzaba a ser un cobarde. Tenía miedo de arruinarlo, tenía miedo de estar más confundido que nunca y de perder cualquier asomo de luz que hubiera conseguido alcanzar.**

 **Quizá era esa su mayor debilidad aunque siempre la negaba: tenía miedo**

 **Todo el tiempo tenía miedo.**

 **-Oye Ren…**

 **Llamó Horohoro sonriendo un poco aún con la mirada clavada en el exterior y por algún motivo, viéndose maravillado de algo que él no podía percibir; el Tao frunció muy suavemente el ceño**

 **-Ven a ver esto…**

 **El aludido se retiró la gruesa piel que aún tenía encima del cuerpo y se movió a gatas para alcanzar el sitio donde se encontraba el otro chico y desde el cuál se percibía el exterior a través de la apertura de la tienda; sus ojos dorados se movieron a través de lo poco que se podía percibir afuera de aquella tienda y compuso un gesto algo confundido pero aún serio. La luz de la luna en aquellos momentos era muy potente, lo suficiente para que incluso en un sitio algo alejado de la ciudad, las estrellas no pudieran verse.**

 **Y eso lo fastidiaba bastante**

 **Los árboles que nacían a partir de donde estaba la tienda y que impedían que la luz tocase donde ellos se encontraban apenas y se movían con la brisa de la noche e incluso parecía que los insectos se habían retirado a dormir.**

 **-No veo nada**

 **-Exacto**

 **Respondió Horohoro sonriendo un poco más, ante la sorpresa del chico chino que se apoyaba en las manos para ver mejor y ahora, parecía algo perplejo por lo que decía el otro; le observó de reojo con inquietud, acaso se había perdido de algo?**

 **-Todo está tan tranquilo… el silencio de todo, imperturbable… la naturaleza simplemente permitiéndose ser y brindándonos estos segundos de estar vivos, protegiéndonos y regalándonos esta visión, abriéndonos sus brazos para estar aquí delante suyo…**

 **Un escalofrío de placer recorrió al ainú**

 **-Es verdad que a veces es cruel… pero también sabe ser una buena madre y protectora**

 **Bajó un poco los párpados y entonces, Ren volvió a poner atención en lo que les rodeaba. Era cierto, en esos momentos, todo era calmo y silencioso… no había temor y no había algo que pudiera preocuparles. Hao, su padre, el torneo de los shamanes… todo parecía disolverse en nada, porque no tenían importancia en aquellos instantes**

 **Su cuerpo volvió a relajarse y respiró profundo, viendo de reojo a Horohoro, que continuaba sonriendo con decisión y la mirada clavada en aquel instante**

 **Pronto partirían de nueva cuenta para continuar con las batallas entre shamanes y por mucho que les gustase decir y presentarse como los más poderosos y aquellos que lo podrían todo… en realidad, sabían que era posible que de alguna manera u otra, alguno fuese a morir; siempre se les dejó en claro, nunca los representantes del torneo se detuvieron de recordarles que aquello, era a vida o muerte y que muchos no regresarían al lado de sus familias.**

 **Que ingresar en aquello, era virtualmente desprenderse de las ataduras del mundo… porque no había ya nada atrás.**

 **Y aún así…**

 **-Hay… algo de lo que te arrepentirías?**

 **Dijo de pronto, doblando las rodillas para poder abrazarlas y apoyar la barbilla en estas, con su mirada neutra clavada en el exterior de aquella tienda mientras que finalmente, llamaba la atención del ainú que se enderezó un poco para verle mejor; Horohoro pareció buscar algún significado en aquella pregunta, pero entonces Ren volvió a hablar**

 **-No importa cuántas tonterías diga Yoh acerca de que todo estará bien todo el tiempo, en algún punto, algo se saldrá de nuestro control y entonces… probablemente uno de nosotros ni siquiera tenga tiempo de despedirse de los demás**

 **Musitó muy suavemente para después, apoyar el rostro de lado sobre sus rodillas y ver de esta forma a su compañero de equipo que había abierto un poco más los ojos, nervioso e inquieto; permanecieron de aquella forma durante un minuto para que luego, el ainú comenzase a reír levemente alterado**

 **-Pero qué cosas dices Ren…- el chino pudo percibir como sus palabras le habían traído aquellos recuerdos nuevamente y esta vez… creía entender el por qué de su tensión- ninguno de nosotros morirá. No podemos. Especialmente tú, se supone que siempre dices que eres el más fuerte de nosotros, no?- Horohoro dejó salir una risa corta y aguda, temblando suavemente- tenemos que llegar al final, muchos dependen de que lo hagamos. Una vez que uno de nosotros… llegue a la cima…**

 **Cerró los ojos y apretó los párpados con fastidio**

 **No podía creer que Ren hubiese elegido ese preciso momento para comenzar a ponerse realista, cuando hasta hacía tan poco juraba y perjuraba que él acabaría con todos; la mayoría no entendía lo conscientes que estaban de las fortalezas de los demás equipos y que en esos momentos, todos y cada uno se estaban preparando para lo que estaba por venir. Él había podido presenciar parte de los entrenamientos de Yoh y estaba seguro, que eso no era nada en comparación con lo que en realidad su novia seguramente les estaba poniendo.**

 **Se pasó una mano por el rostro**

 **Sin importar lo que a sus pensamientos viniera o lo que el sentido común les dijese… ellos iban a continuar y a seguir adelante. Porque esas voces… lo que habían visto en las visiones de los grandes espíritus…**

 **Todo ello les reclamaba no dejar de andar. Que había algo que los estaba esperando y si querían alcanzarlo, debían de permanecer en aquel camino.**

 **Dejó salir un suspiro profundo para después, escuchar muy tenue la voz de Ren que volvía a asomarse en medio del silencio de la tienda**

 **-Yo si tengo algo de lo que me arrepentiría, si muriese en este mismo instante…**

 **Musitó el Tao aún en aquella posición, con la cabeza apoyada de lado en las rodillas y los brazos cruzados a los lados de esta y el dorado de sus ojos, ardiente y brillante, clavado en él; el ainú casi podía jurar que estaba atravesando su alma con solo hacer aquello y al mismo tiempo, le parecía que el sol había salido justo a la mitad de su tienda**

 **Volvió a ruborizarse con suavidad.**

 **Simplemente y sin importar el momento, nunca podía dejar de maravillarse ante lo hermoso que encontraba al chico delante suyo; en aquellos instantes, entre las sombras y el poco brillo que se colaba por el ingreso de aquella pequeña carpa, todo parecía rodear al Tao que seguía observándole a medias por entre sus brazos, como si no hubiese nada más en el mundo que quisiese ver. Se sentía bastante pequeño cuando Ren le veía de aquella manera y al mismo tiempo, pleno de todo.**

 **Quería hacer algo. Deseaba hacer algo en aquellos momentos.**

 **El pensamiento de proponerle matrimonio, ahí y ahora volvía a salir desde algo en el fondo, extrañamente, con la voz de Damuko que le animaba y le impulsaba a intentarlo. Era el momento perfecto, como si el chino le hubiese dado el pie a hacer aquello.**

 **Horohoro frunció el ceño y separó los labios… pero…**

 **Ren se había enderezado con lentitud y ahora, se movía hasta quedar justamente delante del rostro del chico de cabello claro al grado que casi podían escucharse el corazón del otro debido a la cercanía de los cuerpos; un nuevo escalofrío recorrió al ainú que trató de no moverse para no detener o inquietar al chico de ojos dorados, pero este, parecía bastante concentrado en él y no muy dispuesto a alejarse en realidad.**

 **-No quiero luchar y morir…- había comenzado a decir en un tono muy bajo y serio Ren, levantando un brazo hasta descansarlo al lado del cuello de Horohoro- sin haber tenido el valor para esto. No… -bajó muy apenas los párpados- no podría estar en paz, sin conocer la verdad… porque…**

 **Sus ojos se entornaron de repente, como si se hubiera angustiado durante un segundo, lo que hizo que el chico de ojos negros abriera estos un poco más**

 **-Esto es lo que siento. Esto es lo que está dentro de mí y es algo que ni mi padre ni la familia Tao me puede arrebatar. El único que puede detenerme en este instante, eres tú…**

 **Volvieron a cruzar miradas, apenas a un par de centímetros del otro… y Ren sonrió bajando un poco más los párpados, lo que le dio un aspecto de mayor confidencia y algo de su aire altanero que siempre lo acompañaba**

 **-Pero no lo harás**

 **No era una orden. Era una declaración de algo de lo que al parecer, en aquel instante le hizo sentirse seguro de lo que decía, la mirada de Horohoro se lo decía.**

 **El chico de ojos dorados terminó por cubrir el espacio entre ambos, cerrando los ojos y uniendo con lentitud sus labios con los del otro, que le imitó y con cuidado, le abrazó de la cintura para atraerle mejor hacia él.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	15. Aférrate a mí

**ADVERTENCIA: LEMON. Si no quieres leer esa parte, salta hasta casi abajo, donde hay una hilera de dos puntos por que si, lo que sigue de ahí es importante ;) por su comprensión, gracias**

 **HAPPY LIFE: ICE AND GOLD**

 **CAP 15**

 **"Aférrate a mí"**

 **Horohoro no estaba muy seguro de cómo había pasado aquello.**

 **Ni siquiera podía comprender, cómo era que se había empezado a dar aquello cuando las posibilidades de un suceso como aquel, donde fuera el Tao el que iniciase con todo eran tan bajas que él había intentado inculcarse valor para algo, incluso muy mínimamente cercano; incluso, cuando por su pensamiento había cruzado la idea de robarle un beso al chico de ojos dorados, durante el tiempo en que estuvo perdido en su mente había terminado por desechar la idea, al sentirse sucio por un instante de pensar que abusaría de la confianza que había conseguido tener con este.**

 **A ese grado lo amaba**

 **Mas a pesar de todo, en aquellos instantes… todo parecía suceder a cámara lenta, como si estuviese observando todo a través de alguna ventana o presenciase un escenario que no era para él.**

 **Ren había sido cuidadoso con aquello. Tomando la iniciativa pero sin forzar las cosas y sin presionar al chico de cabello claro para seguir con aquello, aunque ni siquiera era necesario; sin meditarlo, Horohoro ya le había abrazado con cuidado contra él y antes de tener plena consciencia de lo que había hecho, le tenía recostado sobre la piel de oso y la bolsa de dormir, moviendo su boca con lentitud sobre la de su compañero de equipo, no queriendo avorazarse sobre este pero tampoco deseando soltarle, quizá por temor a despertar y darse cuenta de que aquello estaba ocurriendo solamente en su mente.**

 **Y sin embargo no era así, aquella situación era real, Ren era real y podía percibirlo en los pequeños suspiros que daba de vez en cuando y en el calor que le transmitía con su aliento al momento de tomarse unos segundos para respirar y seguir con aquello.**

 **No querían parar. Era un deseo que ambos poseían desde hacía ya un tiempo y que finalmente, estaban llevando a un plano tangible por lo que la simple idea de separarse en aquellos instantes cuando finalmente, tuviesen el valor de convertir en actos sus pensamientos, les parecía completamente descabellada; Ren había levantado sus brazos con cuidado y ahora pasaba una de sus manos por el cabello alborotado del Usui, disfrutando el poder tocarlo de nueva cuenta y esta vez, sin detenerse a pensar en que sería un acto que desagradara al otro pues este lo permitía libremente.**

 **Era curioso como Horohoro era capaz de cubrir tan bien su cuerpo, que nadie notaría que tenía bastante bien formada la figura por debajo de tanta capa de tela. Y sin embargo, cuando usaba su traje de batalla nativo… cuando se duchaban juntos…**

 **Dejó salir un suspiro aún más profundo, lo que solo provocó un aumento en la velocidad con la que el ainú tomaba sus labios así como el hecho de que había levantado una de sus manos para pasar la palma de esta por su mejilla, en un acto suave y cariñoso para con él; le desconcertaba y al mismo tiempo lo emocionaba, ya que hasta ese momento cada contacto que había tenido similar había sido violento y forzado por su padre, para llevarlo a una zona donde el dolor era lo único presente.**

 **Aquel pensamiento fugaz había sido suficiente**

 **Tensando de golpe su cuerpo, se detuvo en aquella repartición de besos y apretó los párpados, temblando suavemente e intentando concentrar su mente en aquel instante.**

 **En Tao no debía de arruinar aquello. Ese monstruo… esa criatura a la que la costumbre y la resignación lo hacían continuar llamándole "padre" y tratándolo con normalidad a pesar de que era consciente de que las cosas no eran así, no podía presentarse y arrebatarle aquel momento efímero donde finalmente, con pánico pero con firmeza, arrojaba a un lado otra de las cadenas que le impedía salirse de la senda de oscuridad de los Tao para retenerle como prisionero y esclavo de sus deseos.**

 **Horohoro había detectado en un segundo aquello y solo se había alejado del rostro del chico debajo suyo lo suficiente para ver las expresiones que lo cruzaban y la manera en la que apretaba los párpados, intentando concentrarse en aquel instante**

 **La mirada del chico de cabello claro se suavizó. Reconocía bastante bien esos gestos desde que había empezado a ponerle mayor atención al chico y estaba seguro de creer, que estaba pasando por uno de aquellos ataques de pánico que se guardaba para sí mismo; era obvio que no quería parar con aquello e intentaba fortalecerse para que él no pensase menos de él o que le fuese a dejar por cobarde o algo similar, pero él ni siquiera pensaba en algo como aquello.**

 **Ren no estaba acostumbrado a que las personas fuera de Jun se interesasen tanto o le importasen tanto como para quedarse a su lado en esos momentos.**

 **Siempre debía ser el fuerte, el poderoso, el que irradiaba seguridad.**

 **El que lo enfrentaba todo a solas, porque nadie más lo haría por él. Sonrió con mucha suavidad y entonces, tan despacio como iban llevando aquello se inclinó para comenzar a besar su rostro; lentamente, cuidadosamente, iba rozando con sus labios la piel que cubrí la frente, las mejillas, la nariz… muy despacio, Ren abrió los ojos y le observó algo confundido por aquel trato, quizá algo ofendido creyendo que el otro le consideraba débil y al mismo tiempo… pareciendo agradecer sin palabras aquellos actos en él**

 **Horohoro unió unos segundos su frente a la del otro y depositó un beso muy ligero pero significante sobre los labios del chico que esta vez con algo de timidez, devolvió aquello de forma lenta pero corta**

 **Volvieron a cruzar miradas y el ainú pasó los dedos por el cabello de la frente del chico para despejarla con todo el cariño que podía demostrarle con aquellos actos sencillos y simples; Ren solo cerró sus ojos unos instantes, antes de volver a clavar su mirada en el negro de las orbes del chico de cabello claro, como si no quisiera perderse un solo segundo de aquello y no regresar a aquellos pensamientos que lo alejaban de algo que deseaba con cada una de las fuerzas que poseía en aquellos momentos. Separó los labios como si quisiera decir algo pero entonces, se dio cuenta de que en esos instantes no era necesario.**

 **Ya lo sabían. Siempre lo habían sabido.**

 **Y la mejor muestra de ello, era que esta vez ni siquiera habían dudado en cuanto habían conseguido pasar el primer muro que se atravesaba en algo, en lo que tenía esperanza.**

 **Porque sí, por primera vez Ren Tao tenía esperanzas. Unas que le hacían temblar y que eran tan poderosas, que callaban cualquier otra voz por que le juraban que el chico que era tan cuidadoso con él y que buscaba con cada toque y roce, expresarle todo su sentir, no le iba a dar la espalda en cuanto aquello terminase y finalmente, el silencio poseyese su alrededor; porque sabía que algo estaba a punto de pasar, y deseaba aquello con cada célula de su ser.**

 **Por primera vez… Ren quería saber lo que era hacer el amor.**

 **Como tal, como se suponía que debía de llevarse a cabo y no como lo que su padre nombraba de una manera tan cínica y que demeritaba lo que se suponía que fuera. Ren deseaba completamente conocer el verdadero significado de aquel acto, uno deseado y sin dolor, aunque fuese por una sola noche; incluso si al final resultaba… en la dolorosa posibilidad de una separación, en la división de sus caminos y su alma terminaba destrozada por aquello, solo necesitaba de unas horas, unos instantes, para poder aferrarse a aquello cuando la oscuridad regresase a por él con sus frías garras.**

 **Solo tendría que cerrar los ojos y recordar.**

 **Y entonces, tendría la fuerza que deseaba para hacerle frente a cualquier destino oscuro que le esperase al final del camino. Incluso si ello le llevaba a la muerte.**

 **Alzó el rostro y volvió a besar al chico encima suyo, con un poco más de ansiedad y desesperación lo que tomó por sorpresa al Usui aunque no tardó en reaccionar y luchar por tomar la boca de su amado, esta vez moviendo su lengua para buscar la entrada a la boca de Ren, que ni siquiera hizo esfuerzo alguno por impedirlo, abriendo esta y temblando al sentir el sabor del otro en la suya, moviéndose para acariciar su lengua con la propia e intentar robarle tanto oxígeno como Horohoro lo hacía con él.**

 **Aquel instante era malditamente embriagador y antes de pensarlo ya había aferrado el rostro del otro para profundizar aquello todavía más, incluso llegando a morder unos segundos los labios del shamán de hielo y terminar por probar un poco de la sangre de este; el Usui ni siquiera se había quejado o alejado, permitiéndole al de menor tamaño pasar la lengua por sus labios y volver a repetir el acto de danzar con sus bocas hasta que finalmente, se tomaron el respiro que necesitaban para tomar fuerza nuevamente.**

 **Horohoro sonrió un poco y acarició el pelo del otro chico, que emitió un gruñido de fingida molestia al sentir que juguetonamente, trataba de hacerle ver como un niño**

 **-Imbécil**

 **Le susurró sin sentimiento negativo de por medio para después, colocar las manos en el pecho del otro chico e imprimir un poco de fuerza para empujarle hacia atrás; curioso por aquello pero al mismo tiempo sin pensar siquiera en que el otro desease parar, el nativo de Hokkaido se dejó hacer hasta que esta vez, fue él quien terminó de espaldas sobre la bolsa de dormir. Observó con calma al otro chico que ahora, se movía para treparse hasta quedar sobre su cadera con las piernas a los lados de su cuerpo y levemente inclinado hacia el frente, casi como un felino cuyos ojos dorados destellaban entre la oscuridad de la tienda de campaña**

 **Horohoro estaba fascinado. Había escuchado de los tigres chinos y había visto aquel motivo en algunos de los ropajes de Ren que solía usar en las batallas… pero era la primera vez que le parecía sentir a aquel depredador acechándole en el cuerpo del chico que adoraba tanto; no temía, pero una sensación electrizante y emocionante recorrió su cuerpo al percibir como este tomaba el control**

 **Como lo hacía siempre en cualquier situación. Como lo había hecho con su vida desde el primer día que cruzasen miradas.**

 **Era suyo y Ren lo dejaba muy en claro. Le pertenecía a él y solamente a él.**

 **Horohoro ni siquiera pensaba en cuestionar aquello.**

 **El joven de ascendencia china se sentó mucho mejor y entonces, deslizó sus manos por debajo de la playera que usaba el de cabello claro en aquellos instantes, rozando con estas la superficie de la piel del vientre que comenzaba a dejar expuesta; un ligero temblor recorrió al de mayor edad que dio un respiro profundo, especialmente cuando comenzó a sentir el lento pero continuo movimiento de aquellas manos sobre su estómago y de ahí, subiendo cada vez un poco más hasta que comenzaba a levantar de aquella forma sus ropas.**

 **El ainú rió muy apenas y en un momento, alzó los brazos percibiendo como Ren aprovechaba entonces para estirar de las telas hasta que finalmente, liberó de estas el torso y la cabeza del shamán de hielo y las arrojó a un lado donde no fueran a estorbar**

 **-Seguro que no tienes frío?**

 **Ren sonrió de lado con un gesto burlón, recibiendo una pequeña risa animada por parte de Horohoro que parecía bastante divertido**

 **-Ya te dije, Hokkaido es infinitamente peor**

 **Aseguró el de ojos negros tomando una de las manos de Ren para besarla con cariño**

 **-Pero te advierto… yo… -carraspeó un poco como si de repente se hubiese sentido avergonzado- no tengo nada de experiencia en esto**

 **-Oh…**

 **Los ojos de Ren se entornaron y su mirada se volvió más depredadora aún, lo que hizo que el corazón de Horohoro saltase un poco; dioses, en verdad que ese chiquillo presuntuoso y snob podía ser tan ardiente y sensual que le hacía despertar emociones que solamente, habían aparecido por su causa**

 **Y recordar que lo había visto desnudarse tantas veces…**

 **Un ardor rojizo subió por su rostro y fue peor aún al ver el cambio en las expresiones del rostro de Ren, que al parecer había percibido algo de forma repentina. Este sonrió aún más torcido si se podía**

 **-Vaya… estamos algo ansiosos…- musitó casi en un ronroneo mientras que entornaba los ojos y volvía a pasar sus manos sobre todo el pecho del chico del norte, que emitió un suspiro profundo, similar a un quejido- entonces… deja que yo me encargue de todo**

 **Susurró**

 **No tenía que rogar, si le pedía a Horohoro que se dejase amarrar en una mesa y dejarse violar, en ese segundo ni siquiera se lo negaría y le importaba un pepino el imaginarse la cara de sus amigos por semejante sandez. En esos instantes, solo deseaba tomar al chico encima suyo que parecía notarlo por la manera en que dejaba ver que disfrutaba del control que estaba recibiendo.**

 **El masaje sobre el cuerpo de piel blanca del Usui continuaba, lentamente mientras que los hábiles dedos de Ren recorrían toda la extensión que tenía delante… y al mismo tiempo, comenzaba a mover su cadera, despacio pero de forma suficiente como para rozar con su miembro en el interior de sus pantalones cortos el del chico debajo suyo y que podía percibir ya comenzando a endurecerse; el simple hecho de aquello le hizo temblar con fuerza y dejar salir un gemido corto que erizó el cabello del ainú**

 **Si era honesto consigo mismo… también era la primera vez que Ren disfrutaba de algo así.**

 **Lento… con cuidado… percibiendo ese calor que antes significaba dolor pero que en aquellos instantes, le daba pequeños golpes de placer que no había conocido anteriormente; no, ni siquiera se parecían a aquellos que su padre forzaba para verle llegar solo por su enfermizo gusto de decirle, que aunque lo negase lo disfrutaba.**

 **Eso no era verdad**

 **Sin embargo, lo de aquellos instantes era completamente diferente y cada golpe eléctrico que nacía desde entre sus piernas y cruzaba toda su espina, lo disfrutaba al cien por ciento.**

 **Cerró un poco los dedos sobre el pecho de Horohoro, dejando unas pequeñas marcas rojizas con sus uñas conforme movía con un vaivén un poco más apretado las caderas de ambos y percibía como el chico debajo suyo hacía lo propio, elevando un poco su cuerpo para que aquello se sintiese aún más a pesar de las telas que todavía les cubrían; Ren separó un poco sus labios para poder respirar un poco más e inclinó la cabeza hacia delante, cerrando los ojos e intentando mantener la calma a pesar de que la desesperación en ambos comenzaba a ser palpable. Pero él deseaba alargarlo tanto como pudiese, tenían (o eso esperaba), muchas horas por delante y quería aprovechar cada segundo que formara parte de estas.**

 **Cualquier momento que pudiese llevarse consigo de ahí en delante, sucediese lo que sucediese.**

 **Su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar tanto como el que tenía debajo, dándose cuenta de que las telas que les cubrían ahora eran un verdadero estorbo; su uniforme escolar incluso parecía más corto que nunca y empezaba a doler al impedirle explayarse como le era exigido.**

 **Pudo percibir una pequeña risa del ainú, cuyo rostro se encendía enrojecido pero aun así, se las ingeniaba para sonreír**

 **-Creo que de todas formas, necesitas algo de ayuda, no?- inquirió el chico de ojos negros con algo de malicia al tiempo que elevaba ambas manos y las descansaba en las delgadas piernas del niño montado en su cadera, que dejó salir un gemido suave**

 **-Tenías ganas de hacer esto desde hace demasiado y estás aprovechando**

 **Ren entornó los ojos sonriendo de la misma forma en que Horohoro lo hacía y pudo ver como este volvía a reír**

 **-No voy a negarlo**

 **Aseguró conforme acariciaba la piel del chico de ojos dorados, que solo entrecerró los ojos disfrutando de aquello. A pesar de su ansiedad, el Usui se recordó mantener el control e ir según el ritmo que le marcase el otro y siempre hasta donde este se sintiese cómodo; incluso por encima de todos sus deseos, no olvidaba cada vez que le había observado perder la mirada en la oscuridad de sus memorias y no podía permitir aquello. No en esos momentos.**

 **Deslizó los dedos hacia arriba y hacia abajo una y otra vez, percibiendo el temblor y el movimiento del otro que volvía a clavar con suavidad las uñas sobre su piel expuesta, especialmente cuando el shamán de ojos negros alzó aún más las manos para colarlas por entre las perneras de los pantaloncillos cortos**

 **Un jadeo salió de entre los labios de Ren, que se inclinó apenas hacia delante y tembló aún más percibiendo con mayor intensidad la molestia de las telas que le impedían a su cuerpo expandirse como se lo estaba exigiendo; los ojos de Horohoro se entornaron nuevamente con un brillo entretenido conforme volvía a bajar las manos para masajear los muslos del chico y nuevamente, colar estas tanto como podía por debajo de las ropas del Tao**

 **-Si usas ropa interior debajo de esto?**

 **La pregunta desconcertó al chino que continuaba temblando y cuyo rostro ahora mostraba un rojo continuo sobre las mejillas; entre temblores, Ren se enderezó un poco para ver el rostro del otro a pesar del calor que sentía sobre sus mejillas**

 **-Qué?**

 **-Bueno… por algún motivo que no entiendo, nunca usas ropa interior en tus trajes de batalla… -se explicó el ainú metiendo aún más las manos en las ropas inferiores de Ren y provocando que este gimiese un poco más, levantando un poco la cadera al sentir los dedos del otro rebuscar entre la tela y solo rozando las zonas más cubiertas de su cuerpo que parecían desesperadas por liberarse- es lo mismo con tu uniforme? No que me moleste, pero debo de decírtelo de una vez: me rabia bastante que otros se te queden viendo y noten eso cuando peleas**

 **Con los dedos y aún por debajo de los pantaloncillos, Horohoro sintió la tela de los calzoncillos del chico y remetió los dedos de igual forma debajo de las perneras de estos para comenzar a rozar y a sensibilizar al otro, cuyos temblores se iban incrementando así como su respiración, cada vez más rápida y entrecortada, tanto por el dolor de la presión y la frustración de los tientos que hacía el de cabello claro**

 **-Deja… de comportarte como un… idiota…**

 **Gimió Ren removiéndose e intentando controlar su cuerpo que parecía estar explotando el calor que podía producir al máximo. En verdad, la diferencia entre todo lo que siempre le hacía pasar su padre y lo que en aquellos momentos le traía Horohoro era algo que no había experimentado y no estaba muy seguro de cómo mantener la cabeza fría**

 **-Me qui…taste el uni… uniforme en casa de… Yoh…**

 **Los ojos de Ren comenzaban a velarse y ahora, mantenía la boca abierta para poder respirar mejor aunque no controlaba los espasmos que lo recorrían**

 **-Sabes bien… que yo… ahhhh….**

 **Se encogió un poco sobre el otro al percibir mejor como el de mayor tamaño metía más las manos en aquella parte de su ropa y ahora, frotaba la piel una y otra vez hasta llegar a los testículos, lo que le hizo dejar salir un gemido aún más sonoro y recargar la cabeza en el pecho de Horohoro; y este, tenía el corazón demasiado acelerado tan solo por ver las reacciones tan intensas que estaba provocando en el Tao, tan solo con los toques correctos en los momentos y las zonas adecuadas**

 **A ese paso, en verdad terminaría descontrolándose y se correría antes que Ren y no quería eso.**

 **Su concentración estaba primero en el niño sobre su cintura. Le había visto sufrir demasiado, le había compartido parte del dolor que cargaba y de los temores que lo atormentaban día y noche; deseaba con toda su alma, hacerlo olvidar aquello, que esa experiencia, a pesar de ser la primera suya, fuera más especial para Ren que ninguna otra cosa. Anhelaba que aquellos momentos pudiesen opacar tanto como fuera posible, cualquier experiencia previa, que si bien sabía que no sería posible al 100% al menos esperaba que se mantuviese fresca y que ayudase a futuro con la relación de ambos.**

 **Porque Horohoro en verdad, solo deseaba que aquello durara tanto como sus vidas.**

 **Continuó masajeando y acariciando lo que podía de la piel apretada del chico que ahora se removía y se frotaba contra su cuerpo, sin dejarle ver su rostro pero dejándole saber que aquello iba aún más allá del autocontrol que solía demostrar. Y vaya que el Usui lo estaba disfrutando!**

 **-Sé que usas calzoncillos… aunque alguna vez me gustaría aprovechar en los entrenamientos, sabes?**

 **El de ojos negros intentó darle un tono inocente a su voz, lo que solo incrementó el rojo en el rostro del Tao que se tensó completamente al tiempo que se enderezaba y provocó que su cabello se alzase repentinamente, dejando sus ojos en blanco**

 **-Pedazo de animal, no me visto así para que te la pases pensando como un degenerado!**

 **Chilló Ren para después, dejar salir un grito aún más alto apretando los párpados cuando finalmente, Horohoro había conseguido introducir una de sus manos lo suficiente para con los dedos, lograr sentir el endurecido miembro del chico encima suyo; Ren clavó los pies en la bolsa de dormir a los lados del cuerpo del chico debajo suyo así como sus rodillas y alzó la cadera en un movimiento que le indicaba que aquello comenzaba a ir más allá de lo que podía tolerar**

 **Una cosa era soportar el dolor de una tortura, pero aquello…**

 **El Tao sacudió la cabeza y sus ojos se humedecieron sin poder evitarlo, no por que desease llorar sino porque su cuerpo estaba explotando algo que le era contrario a lo que le habían educado; nunca se había sentido arder y quemar de aquella manera y su ropa era aún más dolorosa que cualquier otra cosa que hubiese usado antes. Intentó enderezarse pero batallaba entre los estremecimientos que lo recorrían y el temblor de sus piernas que continuaban siendo acariciadas por una de las manos liberadas del otro**

 **Nunca se había imaginado que quizá, esa parte de su cuerpo podía convertirse en un fetiche para alguien más pero ahora lo consideraba seriamente.**

 **Se mordió los labios y apretó nuevamente los párpados, conforme la cabeza le daba vueltas**

 **-Pídemelo**

 **El tono de voz de Horohoro le sorprendió por lo maliciosa que sonaba. Sus ojos dorados vislumbraron la expresión divertida y casi malévola del ainú, sintiendo algo de frío recorrerle. Al parecer y cuando se lo proponía, ese imbécil podía ser tan capaz de esos gestos como lo solía ser él mismo; lo peor de todo, era que creía entender a qué se refería pero… que tanto podía alargarlo, jugar un poco más con ello a pesar de que ardia? Negó con la cabeza una vez, obligándose a dejar ver una sonrisa muy discreta, lo que provocó una risa clara por parte del Usui**

 **-Ohh… a esas?**

 **Dijo el chico de cabello claro, acomodándose mejor para esta vez, con la mano que no se encontraba bajo las telas darle un tirón al pantalón corto del Tao, lo que provocó que este se tensara y volviese a dejar salir un gemido algo largo**

 **-No pensaba que esto se iba a poner así…**

 **Confesó Horohoro sudando frío y temblando cada vez más. Cada una de las expresiones y movimientos del chico arriba suyo le estaban quemando a un grado que estaba seguro, podía derretir cualquier poder de hielo que llevase consigo; jamás pensó que algo como aquello lo iba a disfrutar tanto ni que lo que creía, sería más directo podría volverse un poco más "diferente" de lo planeado. Se enderezó suavemente soltando la pierna que había estado acariciando y remetió más los dedos de la otra mano para frotar más la piel ardiente de las zonas privadas del niño, que de golpe le abrazó y clavó aún más sus dedos en su espalda, esta vez gimiendo en su oído**

 **Ren había comenzado a mover la cadera de forma más fluida y desesperada, percibiendo como su cabeza giraba y zumbaba pero esforzándose por disfrutar aquello**

 **Aún partes de él de repente parecían querer recordar el dolor… pero entonces, solo escuchaba la voz de Horohoro, sentía su corazón, percibía el cariño y el cuidado que imprimía en sus acciones a pesar de todo… y entonces, parecía que sus temores se movían a un plano completamente diferente; estaba a punto de venirse en su ropa con todo y el calor de los dedos húmedos del otro solamente le provocaban más y más**

 **Apoyó un poco la frente en su hombro**

 **-Vamos… pídelo…**

 **Volvió a decir Horohoro con una risa pequeña a pesar de que estaba temblando cada vez más y más, esforzándose por que no le afectase tanto la manera en la que estaba dejando al otro.**

 **-Yo… no ruego…**

 **Los ojos de Ren brillaron intensamente en la oscuridad de las sombras de aquella tienda y abrazó con mayor fuerza el cuello del ainú, volviendo a enterrar los dedos de una de sus manos entre su cabello**

 **-Yo… ordeno. Y… ahhh… tú debes de…- cerró los ojos e intentó tomar aire- obedecer- tragó pesado y frotó tanto como podía su cuerpo en la mano que le provocaba y le torturaba más- hazlo**

 **Dijo muy por lo bajo a lo que el otro, asintió con un gesto alegre pero ansioso**

 **-Si el capitán de mi equipo lo pide…- musitó Horohoro al tiempo que acomodaba mejor al otro chico encima suyo y se sentaba para alzar sobre sus rodillas al Tao**

 **Este se desbalanceó un poco pero continuó sostenido al cuello del chico de mayor estatura que retiró su mano de la pernera y por un segundo, se observó los dedos con parte del líquido pre-seminal del Tao; su rostro ardió y apartó la mirada unos segundos, entre la ansiedad de llevar más lejos al chico que gemía y temblaba encima suyo y el hecho de que había llegado tan lejos. En verdad, para sus estadísticas y el hecho de jamás haberse acostado con nadie y cuya máxima experiencia había sido si acaso, descubrir una revista obscena que su viejo abuelo escondía debajo de los tablones de la casa cuando él fuese niño, aquello parecía estar bien encaminado.**

 **Y principalmente, Ren parecía en verdad estar disfrutando aquello.**

 **No veía que estuviese sufriendo, los ligeros atisbos de miedo eran rápidamente cubiertos en cuanto cruzaban miradas o le hablaba…**

 **Iban bien**

 **Con cuidado e intentando no hacerle daño, fue desabrochando el pantalón corto del otro, que apretó los párpados y se mordió los labios, gimiendo de forma ahogada en el oído de Horohoro que ahora, solo deseaba escucharle más y más de aquella manera.**

 **Deslizar aquella prenda de ropa junto con la que iba debajo no fue tan difícil como lo había imaginado, aunque si tardó un poco más al alzar a Ren cuando este parecía no poder sostenerse.**

 **Finalmente, le tenía liberado y para él no había una visión más excitante y ardiente que la del chico que tenía delante; lo había vuelto a recostar sobre su espalda y esta vez podía observarle de aquella manera en la que jamás pensó que tendría oportunidad: Ren respiraba de forma muy agitada y su piel enrojecida se perdía hasta el cuello de la camisa del uniforme. La corbata y el saco se encontraban desarreglados aún sobre su cuerpo y después de ello, podía percibir la desnudez de su parte baja, con las piernas suavemente abiertas y su miembro finalmente alzado y expuesto ante cualquier cosa que desease el ainú.**

 **Aún y sin estar descubierto totalmente… para Horohoro no había visión más perfecta que la del niño que tenía delante.**

 **Y su expresión pasó a una enamorada y perdida, entre el deseo de poseerlo y el amor que sentía por él. Alzó la mano que tenía limpia y la pasó por la mejilla de Ren, que cerró el ojo que estaba más cerca muy apenas antes de seguirle viendo, casi con tanta fascinación como la que el de cabello claro expresaba hacia su persona; le volvió a sonreír con suavidad para luego, ver como muy lentamente, el Usui iba desabotonando la camisa blanca y la movía hacia los lados, sin soltar la corbata del chino al grado que esta quedó a mitad de la piel descubierta del pecho, entre los pezones del chico**

 **Ren se acomodó un poco, aun temblando por la ansiedad y el calor en su parte baja pero aquello no le detuvo de rechistar**

 **-Quien diría que Horohoro tenía esta clase de fetiches, aparte del de las piernas de la gente**

 **El de ojos dorados alzó una ceja con diversión lo que provocó el sonrojo del otro, que volteó hacia otro lado con una expresión similar a la de un puchero**

 **-No son las piernas de la gente, son solo las tuyas**

 **Replicó el ainú, provocando una risa suave pero carente de malicia por parte del Tao**

 **-Así que las mías… lo tendré en cuenta la siguiente vez que me ponga el uniforme más descubierto- comentó para luego, voltear hacia otro lado cubriéndose un poco los labios con los nudillos y a sabiendas de lo que había provocado en su compañero de equipo, que se tensó de golpe y ahora parecía acumular sangre en la nariz**

 **-Tienes un uniforme de batalla que enseña todavía más? En serio puedes enseñarte todavía más!?**

 **Chillaba Horohoro bastante alterado al tiempo que agitaba los brazos y ahora Ren, cruzaba los suyos sobre su pecho al tiempo que descansaba sus piernas por sobre las del Usui y alrededor de su cintura sin levantarse de la piel y la bolsa de dormir; sus párpados bajaron un poco y fingió sentirse irritado con aquel comportamiento que internamente, le causaba más gracia que molestia**

 **-A mi padre le gustaban así, por lo que Jun tenía que asegurarse de conseguirlos de esa manera**

 **Comentó el de ojos dorados volteando nuevamente hacia un lado, lo que dejó congelado al Usui en su sitio, sin saber cómo reaccionar a ello, al menos, hasta que Ren alzó una de sus manos para tomarle de un brazo y estirarlo encima suyo, comenzando a controlar un poco más la respiración y después, volviendo a besarle con rapidez al mismo tiempo que abrazaba su cuello para que no se separase de él; Horohoro primero había dado un respingo sorprendido para al siguiente momento, volver a devorar con desespero la boca del más chico, pasando sus manos por todas las partes el cuerpo que podía y sintiendo los suspiros y gemidos de Ren en el interior de su boca.**

 **Cuando finalmente se separaron un poco, la expresión de Ren volvía a ser suave y cariñosa, moviéndole el fleco que caía sobre sus ojos con cuidado**

 **-Ya no me importa eso. Si a ti te gusta… y si te provoca de algo, voy a disfrutar bastante torturándote de esa manera durante las batallas- susurró maliciosamente en una forma que desentonaba con sus expresiones, lo que ruborizó completamente al chico de Hokkaido hasta la raíz de su cabello y haciéndole tragar pesado- ahora…- siguió diciendo- hay algo que deberías de estar haciendo, no crees?**

 **Horohoro pareció confundirse durante unos momentos hasta que percibió como el otro se acomodaba mejor con las piernas aún aldededor de su cintura y parecía moverse un poco, incitándole a continuar con lo que había provocado de inicio; cuando la comprensión le llegó y abrió un poco más los ojos, Ren rió divertido**

 **-Aparte de imbécil, lento. Que tengo que hacer para enseñarte?**

 **Susurró el de ojos dorados moviendo una mano para buscar la del otro chico y entonces, llevarla a la parte baja de su vientre donde los dedos de ambos terminaron por rozar el miembro erecto de Ren, que se encogió un poco al temblar con fuerza y dejar escapar un quejido que provocó que el de mayor edad de erizase por completo; conforme pasaba el tiempo, el ainú podía saber que se estaba haciendo adicto de escucharlo de aquella manera, a verlo enrojecer y a percibir como su corazón palpitaba tan fuerte que casi podía verlo sobresalir de la piel de su pecho.**

 **Cerró la mano con cuidado alrededor de aquello, percibiendo el calor de este y la firmeza que tenía como reacción a todo, comenzando a frotarlo y recibiendo una grata reacción por parte del chino que cerró más las piernas y comenzó a moverse, dejando escuchar su voz de forma levemente más sonora con cada segundo que pasaba; Horohoro en verdad se sentía extasiado con aquello porque sabía que el chico debajo suyo lo disfrutaba, manteniendo su mente alejada de cualquier cosa que le hiciese daño. Aprovechando aquello movió la cabeza para esta vez, comenzar a besar con cariño un lado del cuello de Ren, que parpadeó para después, cerrar los ojos y seguir disfrutando de toda la atención que el Usui le estaba poniendo.**

 **Toda la experiencia en sí, era diferente y nueva para ambos y aunque aún trataban de averiguar cómo lo llevarían hasta el final, se sentían satisfechos con el camino que se iba abriendo delante.**

 **Los estremecimientos del más chico se empezaron a hacer más poderosos al sentir como las caricias sobre su intimidad se iban haciendo más rápidas y su voz fue subiendo y descontrolándose al grado de que ya no estaba seguro de como pararla; Horohoro seguía besándole e imprimiendo cariño en todo lo que hacía, desde la manera en que le arrastraba al límite hasta la forma en que acariciaba con sus labios ya no solo su cuello si no su pecho y la piel que se exponía caliente delante suyo.**

 **Aquel acto, aquellos momentos… no eran algo planeado, no seguían una línea, no había un guión o un orden…**

 **Eran simplemente ellos, deseando con todas sus fuerzas compartirse a nivel físico y emocional lo que no podían poner en una palabra, porque iban más allá de algo tan banal. No era solo el placer que hacía que la visión del chico de ojos dorados se perdiese al grado de no reconocer lo que le rodeaba, excepto la mirada cálida y plena de la única persona a la que amaba como lo hacía, era el sentir que su corazón podía sentirse completo al comprender que era amado de una forma que no implicaba dolor o el deseo de algo material.**

 **Horohoro no poseía nada y ya le había aclarado, no estaba detrás de nada de lo que su familia pudiera brindarle.**

 **Solo quería estar a su lado.**

 **Y él…**

 **Deseaba lo mismo. Dioses, en aquellos instantes podía abandonar todo sueño de poder, de grandeza y de gloria si eso significaba no ver una vez más los ojos negros del chico que volvía a arrebatarle el aliento con la boca. Le abrazó con la necesidad y el anhelo de no soltarle jamás, mientras que alzaba con mayor fuerza la cadera y en un espasmo, dejaba los labios del chico de cabello claro para dejar salir un grito ansioso al terminar por estallar su cuerpo en la mano del otro.**

 **Definitivamente, no era lo mismo que cuando En Tao le provocaba aquello.**

 **Aún temblaba con fuerza y percibía el corazón en la garganta cuando dejó descansar su cuerpo sobre la piel de oso, respirando de forma superficial y rápida e intentando tomar un poco de control por sobre sus acciones; sentía de igual manera el corazón de Horohoro golpeándole mientras que este se colocaba un poco de lado y daba unos pocos masajes suaves de nueva cuenta al miembro del chico, terminando por frotarse los dedos cubiertos de su propia esencia.**

 **Cuando su padre le obligaba a correrse…**

 **Un escalofrío lo recorrió de solo pensarlo y de inmediato, el ainu le besó entre los ojos como si aún en el silencio pudiese escuchar sus emociones e intentase tranquilizarlas.**

 **Podía recordar el dolor de su espíritu al reaccionar a la vileza de su progenitor. Pero ahora… todo el calor, el sudor que le recorría y las ligeras punzadas placenteras en su miembro solo eran en respuesta a unas acciones que solo iban encaminadas a ser parte de su felicidad; y por ello, ahora podía buscar la mirada del otro y sonreírle muy apenas, dando un suspiro profundo y finalmente cerrando los ojos, para descansar solo un poco de aquello. El Usui pasó un brazo por debajo de la cabeza de Ren y volvió a besar su frente mientras que sentía como el chico de poco en poco, iba intentando regularizar su respiración al menos, hasta que el chino le colocó una mano en el pecho**

 **-Y qué ha sucedido contigo?**

 **Inquirió el Tao en un jadeo, aun costándole respirar de manera adecuada a lo que el de cabello claro entornó un poco los ojos**

 **-Me vas a decir que te vas a aguantar y solo dejarás que yo me divierta?- volvió a preguntar buscándole con la mirada velada a lo que Horohoro le guiñó un poco**

 **-Claro… que no…**

 **El de mayor estatura tembló y tomó aire profundo, dejando ver que se encontraba tan afectado como el de cabello oscuro, que parpadeó sorprendido**

 **-Es… solo que… prefiero aguardar un poco más…**

 **Logró articular Horohoro removiendo su cuerpo a una posición donde estuviese más cómodo; era la ventaja de su ropa, que cualquiera de sus trajes le permitía una comodidad más amplia a su cuerpo, contrario al uniforme escolar que había tenido puesto hasta ese momento el Tao. Ren se acomodó mejor y alzó una pierna de forma que no le estorbase demasiado, esta vez buscando con su mano en la parte exterior del pantalón del otro; la sorpresa le hizo bajar la mirada para comprobar, que tal cuál el tacto se lo había indicado, las telas se apretaban para dejarle ver que el otro chico estaba bastante excitado**

 **Ren frunció un poco el ceño para luego, ver al otro que había dejado salir un jadeo al sentir el agarre del chico de china**

 **-Exactamente, qué esperas?- preguntó antes de percatarse de la respuesta al segundo siguiente y emitir un "oh" bajo; rió muy brevemente y entonces, tomó la mano que ahora entendía, con todo propósito el otro había cubierto con su semen**

 **Sin dejar de verle a los ojos con un brillo entre travieso y de afecto absoluto, fue guiando la mano de este hasta dejarla entre sus piernas y de ahí, más profundo hacia su parte posterior lo que le hizo temblar con un escalofrío**

 **Por su parte Horohoro había abierto sus ojos mucho más, entre su fascinación y la maravilla que le era darse cuenta de que, incluso en algo como aquello, Ren siempre era el que guiaba y el que dictaba como se irían dando las cosas; quizá y hasta había manipulado desde un inicio cada movimiento para que se diese a su tiempo y aquello, lejos de irritarle solamente lo hacía entregarse todavía más y más ante cualquier deseo y dictamen que proviniese de quien era su dueño absoluto.**

 **Volvió a acomodar su cuerpo con cuidado sobre el otro, que alzó aún más sus piernas para darle un mejor acceso a su ingreso y luego, pudo percibir como las manos de Ren se elevaban un poco para comenzar a retirar el resto de su ropa, solo lo suficiente para liberar su miembro**

 **Y mientras todo aquello sucedía, no dejaban de verse a los ojos**

 **Es que les era imposible!**

 **Con mucho cuidado, comenzó a acariciar los alrededores del pequeño orificio del chico, pudiendo notar inmediatamente cuando la respiración de este volvía a cambiar y a perder sincronía entre los estremecimientos de su cuerpo; había vuelto a ruborizarse y sus labios se iban separando de poco en poco, para volver a respirar a como sus posibilidades se lo permitían, coloreando sus mejillas y dándole ese aspecto que Horohoro simplemente, adoraba.**

 **Y esta vez él mismo empezó a imitarle y a percibir como el calor creía todavía más ante el movimiento hábil de las manos de Ren sobre su propio miembro, buscando devolverle un poco de lo que ya había recibido.**

 **Pero a diferencia suya, no había titubeo en sus actos o algún cuidado que le indicase, que temía hacerlo.**

 **Ren confiaba en él.**

 **Su mente se cerraba a la oscuridad y a las memorias dolorosas de su pasado, para concentrarse en su mirada y en el momento que estaban compartiendo juntos. Y nuevamente, el corazón del ainú se aceleró tan solo por comprobar, que la entrega del chico era completa y sin dudas hacia su persona.**

 **Simplemente, no podía imaginar su vida sin él.**

 **El perderlo en algo como la pelea de shamanes o ante ese imbécil de Hao, que les había incordiado desde un inicio era simplemente insoportable; lo que fuera de ahí en delante, se aseguraría de sobrevivir y más aún, de asegurar la supervivencia del chico debajo suyo que se había abierto de aquella forma a su corazón.**

 **Era su sol, su vida y su motivo de haber nacido.**

 **No tenía más explicación para ello y a pesar de que no podía negar que alguna vez se había enamorado de Damuko, reconocía en el fondo, que no había sido ni hubiera sentido lo mismo que en aquellos instantes se encendía por el Tao. Él mismo lo decía… la naturaleza, era cruel pero sabia… y quizá, esa había sido su manera fría de indicarle cuál era el camino que debía de recorrer; finalmente, estaba en el sitio y en el momento que le pertenecían, con aquel ser que le daba un significado a cada respiro suyo.**

 **Ren**

 **Volvió a tomar sus labios y a sensibilizar aún más la piel alrededor del ano del chico, lo que provocó que este curvase su espalda y temblase aún más al gemir en el interior de su boca, con ansiedad y necesidad de sentirle más lo que solo hizo que sus propias reacciones fuesen más ardientes y algo dolorosas; se movió de forma que ahora frotaba su grueso miembro sobre el vientre y las manos de Ren, que las comenzó a mover un poco más y a respirar con mayor velocidad ante los toques y presiones que ahora daba el Usui para irle preparando.**

 **A pesar de todo, al chico de ojos dorados le era inevitable que su mente le golpease con las imágenes de las torturas y las violaciones de su padre, pero se obligaba a resistir. No quería que el miedo se apoderase de ese momento y no quería que ese monstruo arruinase aquello; se aferró aún más a la boca del chico que le rodeaba con el brazo libre y esta vez, soltó su miembro para volver a sostenerse de su espalda, dejándole la libertad de seguirse frotando en él y de continuar humedeciendo aquella zona por donde finalmente, entraría en él.**

 **Por un segundo, rió internamente**

 **Qué clase de insultos o palabras denigrantes utilizaría su familia o antepasados para designar el hecho de que el heredero y futura cabeza de la familia Tao, se estuviese "revolcando" con un plebeyo, venido de una aldea de nada y que prácticamente desde su punto de vista de la realeza, significaba menos que un cero?**

 **Le parecía divertido.**

 **No solo por el hecho de avergonzarlos a ellos sino porque de hecho había descubierto, que él se sentía orgulloso. Orgulloso de finalmente, haber quebrado aquella oscuridad que le había mantenido en lo que le habían dicho que era "su lugar"**

 **Orgulloso de estar entregando por voluntad propia, su cuerpo a quien él deseaba que lo tuviese**

 **Pasó sus manos aún más por la amplia espalda del Usui y entornó los ojos con agrado al percibir aquellos músculos que había tenido la curiosidad de palpar pero no se había atrevido, excepto por las ocasiones en la que le palmeaba y con discreción, aprovechaba para satisfacer su curiosidad; pero ahora, podía acariciar toda la piel del otro sin frontera alguna y confirmar lo que ya sospechaba desde antes: que a pesar de que Horohoro soliese despreciar su propio cuerpo a comparación con el de los otros, también lo tenía bastante bien formado.**

 **Y él lo estaba disfrutando completamente.**

 **Se tensó**

 **Entornó los ojos y se abrazó un poco más a quien tenía encima conforme percibía la piel de sus bordes estirarse lentamente hacia a los lados y como, en un movimiento suave y calculado, uno de los dedos húmedos del ainú comenzaba a colarse a su interior**

 **No había comparación alguna por supuesto al tamaño que solía utilizar su padre gracias al uso de su oversoul (que ahora comprendía, ajustaba de todas maneras para no matarle con aquellos actos desde su infancia) ni con la variedad de objetos con los que su progenitor solía divertirse, al forzarlos dentro del cuerpo de su hijo ya fuera por placer o por tortura… pero eso no significaba que no sintiese; dio un respiro profundo y se acomodó mejor, suavizando la mirada al comprender que, a pesar de lo que ya sabía, Horohoro estaba buscando tener cuidado al prepararle para la futura invasión**

 **Se tomó su tiempo, moviendo hacia el interior y hacia el exterior aquel dedo y tratando de lubricarle un poco más para después, meter dos y luego tres dedos más.**

 **Poco en poco, empezaba a expandirlo y Ren cerraba las manos aún aferrado al otro, dejándole escuchar suspiros y quejidos para indicarle cuando comenzaba a sentirse más cómodo con aquello de por medio; dio un gemido aún más largo al sentirle buscar aquella zona de su interior conforme su miembro comenzaba a reaccionar de nuevo y la manera en que pasaba sus dedos por el tejido de su interior. Era algo que nunca habían buscado en él, que disfrutase incluso de aquello en esos momentos.**

 **Por ello parpadeó un poco al sentir como la piel de Horohoro parecía enfriarse de pronto y se tensaba muy levemente.**

 **Era cambio suficiente para hacerle buscar su mirada y descubrir con algo de alarma, como parecía repentinamente asustado**

 **-Horohoro?**

 **Musitó muy por lo bajo, en un tono de voz que casi lo hace saltar a él mismo puesto que creía recordar, que solo lo había utilizado alguna vez a sus dos años mientras hablaba con su hermana. Sacudió aquello de su mente y volvió a hablar**

 **-Qué sucede?**

 **Movió una mano para colocarla en su mejilla y entonces, vió como el chico bajaba un poco la mirada e iba retirando de poco en poco sus dedos del interior de su cuerpo, que ya se notaba listo para el siguiente paso; el ainú separó los labios pero parecía no encontrar forma de expresar lo que había golpeado a su mente. Ren tardó solo un par de segundos, analizando todas las posibilidades de lo que había podido crear aquel instante de confusión y dudas en el chico para después, comprender. Le besó con suavidad y sonrió en aquel acto, sintiendo esta vez la sorpresa del otro conforme le hacía devolverle aquello y luego, pegaba sus rostros sin abrir los ojos**

 **-Está bien… puedes continuar…**

 **Le susurró muy apenas y con todo el cariño que podía, mientras que la respuesta del otro no se hacía esperar y con un tono que le indicaba al Tao, que estaba en lo correcto al respecto de sus sospechas**

 **-Pero… tu cuerpo…**

 **-Estoy bien**

 **Aseguró el chino suspirando un poco, conforme buscaba aquella posición donde le sería más fácil al chico de Hokkaido penetrarle; el de ojos negros se tensó al sentir como el otro dirigía su miembro hacia su ya sensible ingreso y lo acomodaba en este; Ren sabía el por qué la angustia repentina de Horohoro: no era difícil detectar la diferencia en la textura de la piel en su interior, al pasar los dedos por esta y de pronto, sentir como había zonas con una percepción diferente y discontinuada. Las cicatrices que cada ruptura, cada desgarro y cada herida le había provocado En Tao al violarle, seguramente estaban marcadas en su interior y finalmente, el chico de cabello claro las había podido sentir.**

 **Se había asustado de dañarle y eso le había conmovido.**

 **No por que creyera que Horohoro pensase que no iba a tener la fuerza como para soportar algo como aquello sino porque seguramente, no quería ser el responsable de causarle aún más daño y dolor**

 **Volvió a besarle y con un movimiento de la mano con la que le había guiado anteriormente, hizo que le penetrase con la punta del miembro lo que tensó al de cabello claro y le hizo soltar un jadeo, en lo cuál Ren hizo lo propio apretando los dientes.**

 **Ya había visto que el muy maldito estaba bien dotado, pero no era lo mismo que sentirlo.**

 **-Estamos… juntos en esto, no?**

 **Dijo Ren respirando de forma más superficial mientras que volvía a buscar su mirada y recibía de nueva cuenta la atención del chico encima suyo**

 **-Estoy bien. Por primera vez lo estoy- susurró volviendo a sonreírle y sintiendo el abrazo que le brindaba el ainú- no tengo miedo. Sé que no me harás daño**

 **Cerró los ojos**

 **-Entonces, aférrate a mí**

 **Parpadeó y su corazón dio un pequeño vuelco conforme Horohoro apoyaba un poco la barbilla sobre su hombro a un lado de su cabeza y se acomodaba mejor sobre él**

 **-Cuando la oscuridad venga a ti… cuando cualquier cosa trate de arrastrarte lejos de la cordura… cuando creas que estás perdiendo la realidad… solo… sostente de mí. Yo nunca te voy a soltar. Nunca te voy a faltar… incluso cuando parezca que estamos apartados… solo aférrate a mí, visualízame ahí y nunca voy a dejarte. Porque por eso, es que hemos llegado tan lejos ahora Ren. Para eso estoy aquí. Para que nunca más tengas que agitar tu mano en la nada. Yo soy tuyo y no te dejaré ir, jamás**

 **Los ojos de Ren se humedecieron de golpe pero aun así, las lágrimas no salieron aunque las sentía correr en su interior con la fuerza de un río embravecido.**

 **Abrazó aún más al Usui y este hizo lo mismo, comenzando a mover su cuerpo con lentitud para que el cuerpo del chico debajo suyo fuese haciéndose a la idea de ser penetrado, comenzando a besar la piel que tenía expuesta y asegurándose de que el miembro de Ren se apretase contra su vientre, para provocarle e ir aumentando las reacciones de ambos; el calor de ambos comenzaba a ir en aumento, así como el movimiento del chico de Hokkaido, que ahora se mecía en un vaivén cada vez más rápido para de poco en poco, ir profundizando en el cuerpo del chino.**

 **La bolsa de dormir y la piel de oso que les servían de improvisada cama ahora eran incómodas por el calor que irradiaban las pieles de los chicos sobre estos y al mismo tiempo, empezaban a mostrar las marcas de quienes empezaban a sentirse desesperados por tocar más, por escuchar más y por sentir más.**

 **Lo que había comenzado con la voz del chico de ojos dorados aumentando por momentos, ahora se combinaba en los gritos fuertes y desinhibidos de ambos, al dar rienda suelta a la parte final de aquel acto; ya no permanecían tan solo abrazados, ahora buscaban alcanzar tanto del cuerpo que tenían delante como les fuera posible, besándose y mordiéndose de ser necesario, buscando escuchar siempre un poco más de la voz del otro, aunque no hubiese palabras de por medio.**

 **Horohoro quería mantener la mente de Ren en ese momento conforme ahora golpeaba con mayor rapidez su miembro en el interior del cuerpo de este y el chico de ojos dorados solo deseaba que el ainú disfrutase tanto como él.**

 **Que no pudiera olvidar ninguno aquellos momentos.**

 **El chico más alto ya hacía rato que había estado aguantando, por lo que en un momento, le pareció que perdía todo sentido de la realidad en la perfección del ser que se retorcía y ahora, le llamaba por su apodo a gritos. Curvó su espalda sobre este y en un grito que agradecía a todo espíritu cercano, nadie iba a escuchar al estar en un sitio alejado de cualquier vivienda, se dejó venir en el interior del Tao que abrió mucho los ojos al percibir todo el calor de la simiente del chico llenarle; más aún, no solamente había sido por aquello si no por que el de cabello claro ahora volvía a masajear su ya endurecido miembro y volvía a golpearle el interior hasta dar con aquel punto que le hizo perder la cabeza.**

 **Nunca hubiese imaginado que podía sentirse tal cantidad de calor, placer y desespero al mismo tiempo como cuando se corrió por segunda vez y con mayor fuerza que la primera, emitiendo un nuevo grito que acompañó al del chico de cabello blanco que no pudo evitar venirse de igual forma al sentir como se contraían las paredes del interior del otro por reacción.**

 **No eran capaces de controlar sus suspiros, ni su respiración.**

 **En realidad, no eran capaces de controlar nada.**

 **Parecía que ni bien habían terminado de culminar aquel acto de unión entre ambos y ya empezaban una segunda, una tercera, una cuarta…**

 **Estaban agotados, pero no les bastaba solo eso. Ninguna parte de su cuerpo parecía ya tener fronteras, conforme los dedos tocaban y exploraban cada recoveco y cada línea que tenían por delante, cambiando de posición y terminando el Tao encima del Usui para profundizar aún más sus estocadas, llenando de marcas con las uñas el torso del shamán de hielo que a futuro, presumiría toda cicatriz que le dejase el de ojos dorados como si de un trofeo bien ganado se tratase.**

 **Toda limitación se había esfumado, al dejar solo paso al deseo de ambos de fundirse.**

 **Un sensación muchísimo más poderosa que cuando los grandes espíritus les habían arrastrado para mostrarles su pasado y dejarles ver el futuro; un futuro, que el ainú se había guardado por temor a que hubiese sido un reflejo de sus propios deseos pero que ahora sabía, era lo que estaba marcado para ambos.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Para cuando finalmente habían parado, ambos estaban exhaustos y parecía que no bastaba el aire de aquel ambiente para llenar sus pulmones.**

 **Se encontraban cubiertos de sudor y sus propios fluídos pero ni siquiera tenían las fuerzas para buscar una manera de limpiarse y retirar del todo lo que aún goteaba por sus cuerpos; el sonido de su respiración ahora era lo que resonaba en los ecos de una madrugada fría, cuya oscuridad se disolvía como pintura de acuarela y algunos sonidos pequeños indicaban el despertar de unas pocas aves.**

 **Ren mantenía la cabeza apoyada en el pecho caliente del Usui, escuchando el sonido de su corazón y con una mano descansando cerca de su rostro mientras que el otro mantenía ambos brazos abiertos hacia los lados**

 **Literalmente, aplastado**

 **El Tao rió muy quedamente y se acomodó mejor, subiendo una pierna por encima de la del otro chico mientras que sus ropas, hacía tiempo ya retiradas del todo se esparcían alrededor como si hubiesen sido víctimas de algún tipo de batalla violenta; Horohoro finalmente dio un suspiro largo y pasó una mano por el cabello despeinado y revuelto del chico de ojos dorados y lo acomodó mejor para abrazarlo contra sí y poder pegar sus labios a la húmeda cabeza de este**

 **Permanecieron en silencio un largo rato, hasta el punto en que parecía que iban a comenzar a quedarse dormidos.**

 **-Ren?... estás despierto?**

 **El aludido dejó salir un suspiro pesado, sin abrir los ojos pero indicándole al otro que le escuchaba; Horohoro entrecerró los ojos y comenzó a pasar los dedos entre el pelo oscuro del otro, con la mirada clavada en el techo de la tienda de campaña mientras que el de menor tamaño mantenía los ojos cerrados y disfrutaba del calor del cuerpo del otro. Finalmente, el ainú volvió a separar los labios con un gesto serio pero sereno, sin bajar la mirada**

 **-Siempre… hemos seguido el camino que nos dieron a ambos. Quizá no lo sepa todo sobre ti… y tal vez, tú sepas más de mí de lo que pienso**

 **Comenzó a decir un tono bajo pero audible, sin dejar de mover su mano mientras que dejaba que la tranquilidad de todo les fuese guiando a disfrutar de unos momentos, que tal vez no se repetirían tanto como a él le gustaría**

 **-Pero… lo que viene por delante de nosotros, lo que ahora sé que es nuestro camino… es muy diferente a lo que se nos había dicho que era nuestra obligación cumplir… o eso creo- confesó levantando su otra mano para rascarse un poco a un lado de la nariz- digo… yo no deseaba ser rey shamán de principio, sabes?... bueno, ya te lo había dicho, yo quería ser snowboarder profesional… aunque me gustaba mi aldea y me encantaba la naturaleza, yo solamente quería hacer lo que más me gustaba y disfrutaba, que era deslizarme por la nieve… pero mi abuelo**

 **Hizo una mueca de lado**

 **-Mi abuelo, decía que yo había nacido para traer honor a la tribu y a la familia Usui.**

 **El dorado de los ojos de Ren se dejó vislumbrar en una fina rendija que se abría en sus ojos. Era la primera vez que Horohoro le dejaba saber su apellido, lo cuál le sorprendía grandemente, pero no quería interrumpirlo para cuestionarlo al respecto; no era el momento. Simplemente, debía de escucharle y apoyarle, como hasta ese momento el otro lo había hecho con él. Por lo tanto, solo sonrió muy levemente y movió el pulgar de la mano que descansaba cerca de su rostro y en el torso de Horohoro, regalándole una suave caricia con este**

 **-Que habían estado esperando mucho mi nacimiento. Pero… mi padre nunca fue feliz por eso. No digo que me maltratara, me refiero a que me permitía algunas cosas… incluso a veces parecía que sentía lástima por mí de alguna manera… pero no se sentía muy cómodo conmigo; a veces creo que a propósito me dejaba hacer cosas con la intención de que me fuera apartando de las tradiciones de la tribu o de casa para luego, arrepentirse y recordar que debía de guiarme porque así el abuelo se lo indicaba. Pirika solía decir que era el carácter de nuestro padre lo que había ahuyentado a nuestra madre pero yo escuché al abuelo decir alguna vez, que en realidad no había soportado la presión de mi nacimiento y que se había asustado cuando finalmente, había llegado mi hermana. Al final, algo en mí era demasiado para ella y por eso se fue.**

 **Suspiró**

 **-No creo que me odiara pero supongo, que tampoco era lo que ella esperaba… después de todo, soy un tonto. Y los demás solo mantenían puesta su vista en mí para ser el rey shamán por la supervivencia de la aldea**

 **Se acomodó mejor y dio un largo suspiro**

 **-Y yo… después de lo de Damuko… solo pensaba en matarme y luego, en cumplir ese cometido por que no soportaba ver a Kororo y a los Koropukku muriendo y perdiendo sus hogares…- se rió a desgana- al final, no me importaba la aldea ni sus habitantes, que no hacían nada para protegerse o proteger los alrededores, odiando a quienes les rodeaban y maldiciendo a todas las personas que no fueran shamanes**

 **La mano de Ren se había cerrado un poco al escucharle hablar sobre matarse y entonces, Horohoro bajó la suya para tomarla y acariciarla**

 **-Y una vez que me fui… mi padre renegó de mí, según Pirika, dijo que así como en lo salvaje los animales abandonaban a sus hijos una vez que estos se iban del nido o la manada, entonces, era lo mismo conmigo… también supe que la golpiza que le dio mi abuelo fue la mayor que se había visto hasta ahora- cerró los ojos y rió divertido, para luego, dejar salir un gemido cansino- en todo caso… creo que ha sido una historia distinta a la tuya. Lo tuyo es todavía más duro, porque no tuviste a nadie que te diera la opción de huir y finalmente, creciste con la firme decisión de enfrentarlo todo sin importar cuánto daño te hiciese o todo lo que tuvieras que cargar. Odio, frustración, dolor… todo lo tomaste y lo has cargado hasta ahora. Buscas ser rey, porque quieres borrar todas esas cosas que hieren y lastiman sin importar que te destruyas en el proceso**

 **El chico de ojos dorados, aunque no había abierto sus ojos del todo los entornó levemente irritado pero no se retiró de la posición que tenía. De alguna manera, algo dentro suyo había dolido con aquellas palabras, no en contra del Usui, sino porque era evidente, que le había dejado ver quizá demasiado**

 **Algo que solía impedir a cualquiera, incluido Basón que era su más cercano**

 **-Pero… yo no quiero eso, sabes?**

 **Dijo finalmente Horohoro componiendo un gesto mucho más serio, sin desviar su vista del techo de la tienda**

 **-No quiero… perderte. No quiero que te destruyas en este camino que has decidido tomar, no quiero verte desaparecer mientras buscas que el mundo cambie… porque yo no podría seguir existiendo en él, sabiendo que tú has dejado de respirar en este…**

 **El ainú dio un suspiro aún más profundo y Ren le apretó un poco más, comenzando a sentir como su corazón empezaba a palpitar con fuerza y cada vez, un poco más rápido.**

 **Se encogió un poco y Horohoro apretó un poco más su boca en la cabeza del más chico, bajando el tono de su voz pero dejando que ésta aún fuese audible**

 **-Todos mis deseos… todo mi poder, todo lo que me ha traído hasta aquí fue con un propósito… lo que yo quiero, puedo conseguirlo si trabajo duro y me empeño en ello, me refiero, a ayudar a que Kororo y los suyos sobrevivan… ahora… ahora que estamos aquí… ahora que estamos juntos…**

 **Bajó un poco sus párpados y Ren se tensó levemente, abriendo un poco más sus ojos y separando los labios**

 **No quería que Horohoro dejara ir su deseo de ser rey, solamente por algo como aquello**

 **-Sé que hay algo mucho más importante, algo que en verdad quiero construir y mantener con cada una de mis fuerzas, con todo mi poder. Algo por lo que todo este tiempo estuve creciendo y aprendiendo, algo que viví para convertirlo en algo diferente… ahora sé lo que tengo que hacer**

 **El chico de cabello claro tomó aire profundo y antes de que el chino pudiese interrumpirlo, había hablado**

 **-Te amo, Ren**

 **Susurró lo suficientemente alto para ser oído por el chico, que abrió grandemente los ojos y se quedó congelado en el acto, como si el aire se hubiese vuelto sólido y ya no pudiese ingresar en su cuerpo; no era capaz de reaccionar, aunque sabía que ese sentimiento estaba presente, aunque lo había recibido y abrazado durante aquel acto entre ambos, horas antes… no era lo mismo. Definitivamente, no era lo mismo escucharlo en la voz del otro chico.**

 **Jadeó**

 **Jadeó y perdió el control de su cuerpo y sus acciones cuando, como al irrumpir un tsunami en los límites de una playa, arrasándolo todo… su mente se agitó con fuerza y lo hizo regresar a ese momento.**

 **Volver al instante en que se había perdido dentro de sus memorias, cuando En Tao le torturase en lo profundo de los calabozos el día que le fuesen a rescatar y reviviese en el interior de su cabeza, cada herida y cada sensación quemante sobre su piel; no había podido regresar a la realidad, en aquel pequeño puesto de rámen, por su propia cuenta hasta que algo en su oscuridad había atravesado de golpe todo, provocando que las imágenes se rompiesen como un espejo al que han arrojado una roca pesada, pulverizándolo todo.**

 **Ahora podía entenderlo, aunque lo había escuchado, no lo había comprendido ni creído a pesar de que ahora y con la claridad de un cristal, revivía ese instante cuando Horohoro se acercase a su oído y sintiese la calidez de su aliento en su oreja:**

 **"Te amo, Ren"**

 **Ya se lo había dicho una vez, para traerlo de regreso a la realidad. Solo eso se había necesitado para destruir a En Tao y las pesadillas en forma de recuerdos que se lo llevaban lejos de la realidad, aún con los ojos abiertos; y ahora, volvía a decírselo con la consciencia de que lo estaba escuchando.**

 **Era casi como estar muriendo y al mismo tiempo, saliendo de una habitación encerrada por mucho, mucho tiempo.**

 **Casi podía verse caminar con el lobo que le visitaba en sueños y le iba guiando hacia el exterior de la cueva oscura, donde finalmente había perdido sus cadenas y en dirección de una luz que brillaba clara y fresca por encima de su cabeza mientras que mantenía la mano dentro del cálido pelaje de aquel animal; solo que esta vez no estaba dormido y ese lobo, no era tal sino la persona que en aquellos momentos le protegía con los brazos y le decía aquellas palabras, que no eran simple letras vacías arrojadas al aire.**

 **Él… nunca había creído en el amor.**

 **Sabía que lo sentía, era consciente de que lo percibía hacia Horohoro pero había sido incapaz de ponerlo en aquellas palabras, porque entonces sentía que perderían todo significado.**

 **Porque nadie en su vida, jamás, ni siquiera su propia madre se las había dirigido a su persona.**

 **Porque se le había enseñado que esas cuatro letras solo reflejaban una imagen falsa, de algo a lo que las personas se aferraban para esconder su parte más desagradable**

 **Porque… simplemente, nadie podía sentir algo así por una criatura, que En Tao había dejado en claro, era sucia.**

 **No soportó más**

 **Por primera vez y antes de siquiera dejar entrar a la razón, simplemente se había empujado a clavar los dedos con fuerza en el pecho del ainú, hundiendo su rostro en este mientras que gritaba con mucho dolor y arrojaba en su voz, los trece años que había acumulado en grilletes sobre su alma; el de cabello blanco se había asustado de inicio para después y sin meditar, bajar los parpados y rodear mucho mejor el pequeño cuerpo que se estremecía contra el suyo y le hacía temblar**

 **Lloraba**

 **Lloraba con su espíritu y todas sus fuerzas, desgarrando todos los demonios que habían mordido el niño que era y habían tratado de arrebatarle todo su ser.**

 **Mojaba la piel cálida y blanca del muchacho que le había dicho que se aferrara a él, por que no lo iba a abandonar, por que ya no tendría que hundirse en esa maldita oscuridad nunca más, por que incluso si volvía a caer en esta, iba a ir a su lado para que pudiesen salir, por que había alguien que le había devuelto la humanidad y la fe**

 **Lloraba… por que él también lo amaba**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Pervertida Yaoista

Haro! Finalmente llegamos al lemon y a la parte que divide literalmente a la mitad, tooooodo lo que es este fic... y el anime/manga. Aunque seguirá habiendo detalles recurrentes y situaciones de ambas partes, lo que sigue de aquí... va a cambiar y mucho. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo y que también sea de tu agrado el que sigue! Mil gracias por tu review, me hizo la noche el día que lo leí!


	16. Comprensión de actos

**HAPPY LIFE: ICE AND GOLD**

 **CAP 16**

 **"Comprensión de actos"**

 **No estaba seguro de la hora que era en realidad.**

 **Se habían quedado dormidos tan tarde y después de tanto rato, que ya casi salía el sol cuando finalmente ambos se habían cubierto un poco con la piel del oso (al menos, con la parte que había resistido todo el espectáculo de la madrugada y sus consecuencias) y se habían dejado rendir por el cansancio; Horohoro había sido el primero en despertar, brevemente confundido por la cantidad de luz que se colaba por entre la tela que formaba parte de su tienda de campaña tradicional y por la sensación de incomodidad que parecía rodear su cuerpo.**

 **Hizo una mueca y olfateó un poco, agachando la cabeza en dirección de su propio cuerpo para después, componer una expresión de asco**

 **Apestaba**

 **Y es que en realidad, ni siquiera habían hecho el mínimo esfuerzo por secarse o retirar nada de lo que había cubierto una buena parte de su piel, prefiriendo cerrar los ojos y retomar algo de fuerzas. Sobre todo y especialmente Ren, que había tardado al menos una hora más en calmarse después de haberse soltado de forma emocional al grado que el ainú por un momento, temió que fuese a morir de un infarto.**

 **El chico de cabello claro se acomodó de lado y apoyó la cabeza de lado en una de sus manos, observando con una pequeña sonrisa tonta al otro shamán, que dormía de forma tendida y completamente agotada, dándole la espalda.**

 **Aún y a pesar de que el chico de cabello oscuro había comenzado a dormir mejor a su lado… nunca lo había visto de aquella manera. Era como si literalmente, se tratase de otra persona, una que se había liberado de alguna carga pesada en exceso y ahora simplemente, se rindiese a años y años de nunca haber dormido; completamente diferente a la manera en que había comenzado a descansar confiando en que él estaba ahí para cuidarle, aquello era simplemente, dejarse llevar. Era la visión más hermosa de su vida y simplemente, no podía apartar los ojos del perfecto cuerpo de su capitán de equipo, que se perdía hasta donde la piel de oso le cubría, un poco más debajo de su pecho.**

 **Se inclinó un poco sobre este y besó su sien sin que el Tao siquiera despertase o hiciese un sonido incómodo; continuó observándole dormir y si acaso, levantó una mano para apartar un poco de cabello que caía sobre los ojos del chico**

 **Podía ver sus párpados levemente hinchados por el llanto**

 **Había dolido pero al mismo tiempo, había sido un alivio verle soltar todo de aquella forma. Jamás se hubiera pensado que podría tener la oportunidad de verle abrirse así, por lo que consideraba aquello como un gran honor. Sonrió muy suavemente y levantó la mirada hacia la apertura de la tienda, desde donde podía ver los rayos del sol acariciando el césped y las nubes avanzar suavemente, donde los árboles no ocultaban el brillante azul del cielo**

 **El dios de la montaña debía de estar muy feliz con él, como para permitirle algo así y debía de recordarse, prepararle una ofrenda pronto**

 **Especialmente, porque ahora más que nunca, deseaba casarse con el Tao.**

 **No era precisamente lo que en su tribu aprobarían, ya ni se diga que estaban en la edad que tradicionalmente se le indicaba para poder dar ese paso… vaya, que ni siquiera le había comenzado a salir barba! Pero bueno, de alguna forma él siempre había sido un poco más… diferente, no? Tomaba cosas de ambos mundos, un poco de lo natural y de las creencias de los suyos, un poco de lo moderno y de lo occidental, por mucho que aborreciese la contaminación y el poco respeto que se le tenía a la naturaleza…**

 **De alguna forma, le convenía más la manera menos rígida…**

 **Hizo una mueca y entonces, tomó una decisión. Se estiró a como pudo para alcanzar uno de los pequeños sacos de piel donde solía alcanzar cosas y coló la mano para remover su interior hasta que finalmente, logró dar con lo que quería y volvió a acomodarse a espaldas del Tao, observando lo que tenía en la mano y sonrió un poco; sobre la palma de su mano, descansaba una sencilla sortija de oro con el tallado de un oso y algunos otros símbolos de la naturaleza, parecidos a los del ikpasui que su hermana le había regalado hacia tanto tiempo.**

 **Lo normal hubiera sido que le regalase una daga o algo similar, pero creía que podía entregar ese presente después, cuando Ren le diese el sí (si es que se daba); dar algo como aquello no era parte de las tradiciones, pero recordaba cuando Damuko le hubiese señalado esa costumbre de occidente y lo mucho que significaba como un símbolo de una pareja unida. Incluso, recordaba ver personas en las ciudades llevando anillos de oro y otros materiales, pero él no tenía el dinero como para comprar algo similar a eso ni de broma, ya no se dijese uno que portara un diamante (y por lo que había visto de la familia de Ren, estos apreciaban bastante las joyas); había sido gracias a Kororo en realidad y algunos otros espíritus de la naturaleza, que había conseguido ese preciado mineral.**

 **Era una de las pocas cosas que al menos, le habían aventajado al ser un shamán: tal vez no podía comprar algo pero si había la posibilidad de conseguirlo de la naturaleza, entonces podía aprovecharlo.**

 **No como para enriquecerse, eso no le parecía lo honorable o lo adecuado… pero pedir un poco de ayuda para algo que no significaba un beneficio material, le parecía permisible; después de todo, solo deseaba algo bonito y que fuese del agrado de Ren… algo digno de un chico que al menos en lo monetario, lo tenía todo a comparación del nativo de Hokkaido.**

 **Horohoro volvió a hacer una mueca**

 **Bueno, al menos él había sido quien con una fogata había moldeado y dado forma a la sortija y además, la había adornado.**

 **Eso debía de ser algo bueno, verdad?**

 **Finalmente estiró la mano hasta alcanzar una de las del chico y con cuidado, colocó aquel anillo en su dedo, solo por el gusto de apreciar cómo se vería en este en cuanto se animase a pedirle que fuese su pareja toda la vida. Sonrió, había medido bien la circunferencia del dedo y ahora aquella joya descansaba reluciente donde pertenecía y donde esperaba poder colocarla de forma adecuada, en lo que esperaba solo fuesen unas horas más; quizá, otro día en lo que tomaba el valor y la decisión, por que aún cabía la posibilidad de que aunque hubiesen avanzado tanto, lo rechazase.**

 **No todos los que se unían de aquella manera deseaban pasar el resto de su vida así.**

 **El ainú dejó salir un gemido y estaba a punto de sacar la sortija del dedo del chico cuando este emitió un suspiro y cerró la mano, girándose un poco y tensando al de cabello claro que dio un pequeño salto y se erizó, haciéndose un poco hacia atrás antes de poder ver que Ren continuaba descansando, ahora levemente girado boca abajo; Horohoro dio un suspiro de alivio, no quería despertar al otro chico y mucho menos, cuando finalmente se encontraba tan calmo**

 **Incluso, tenía la impresión de que ni siquiera estaba teniendo pesadillas**

 **Y entonces, los ojos negros del muchacho se fijaron de mejor forma en el negro y amplio tatuaje que llenaba casi toda la espalda del chico de ascendencia china y que ahora podía ver de mejor forma casi hasta el final. El ainú ladeó un poco la cabeza y alzando una mano pasó las yemas de los dedos por una buena parte de la imagen sin percibir que en el mismo instante en que tocase las zonas marcadas en negro, el cuerpo de Ren se había tensado perceptiblemente y su rostro había fruncido el ceño muy suavemente.**

 **No era que no hubiese visto el tatuaje antes, pero si era la primera vez que lo tenía tan cerca como para apreciarlo verdaderamente**

 **Delineó con cuidado el círculo externo y después, fue siguiendo las marcas de cada línea como si las repasase. No se imaginaba el dolor que debía de haber pasado el otro chico al haber sido marcado de aquella manera a tan corta edad, aunque el otro le había comentado que le había sido impuesto tanto como un sello de odio, como para someterlo; Horohoro entornó los ojos con rabia, desearía que existiese alguna manera para poder retirar eso y borrar el sufrimiento por el que solía atravesar el chico de ojos dorados.**

 **Y justamente este, conforme seguía siendo tocado comenzaba a temblar como si tuviese frío y separaba los labios, aún en su sueño pero comenzando a mover los dedos de las manos en pequeños espasmos; un pequeño rubor comenzaba a aparecer sobre sus mejillas y su respiración iba cambiando de velocidad.**

 **La mano del chico de cabello claro continuaba acariciando con cuidado la piel marcada, tan solo pensando en todo lo que significaba aquello, sin percatarse que cada una de sus acciones estaba afectando las reacciones del Tao al menos, hasta que le escuchó quejarse y pudo percibir como se encogía un poco sobre sí mismo, temblando un poco más; los ojos negros de Horohoro se abrieron de golpe y se enderezó un poco para tomar de un hombro al otro y girarle levemente**

 **-Ren?**

 **Le llamó antes de ver como se había colocado entre sueños las manos entre las piernas y temblaba aún más, con las mejillas encendidas; el chico despierto sacudió un poco la cabeza y volvió a removerle**

 **-Ey, Ren!**

 **Los quejidos se volvieron levemente más sonoros hasta que finalmente, el Usui enderezó un poco el cuerpo de este y le movió un poco más**

 **-Vamos, despierta!**

 **El cuerpo del Tao se tensó de forma repentina y abrió los ojos de golpe. Antes de siquiera poder reaccionar a tiempo, Ren había dejado salir un quejido nuevo para después, empujar lejos suyo a Horohoro que emitió un chillido de sorpresa y comenzó a sobarse la zona golpeada conforme el otro se sentaba y parecía volver a temblar con fuerza; pudo percibir como la respiración del chico de ojos dorados era agitada y rápida y entornaba los ojos como si algo lo hubiese incordiado por completo**

 **-Me tocaste?**

 **Horohoro no entendía esa pregunta. Estaba enojado por lo que había pasado la noche anterior? Pero si había sido Ren el que había empezado! Ahora se estaba arrepintiendo?**

 **Toda su confusión debía de reflejarse de forma bastante clara, porque al siguiente momento el chico de cabello en punta se había ruborizado más y con dificultades, volvió a articular palabras casi a los gritos**

 **-No es una respuesta tan complicada de pensar, maldita sea, solamente dime si me estabas toqueteando mientras dormía!**

 **Los ojos del Usui se abrieron como platos ante las implicaciones de lo que decía el otro, por lo que se irritó y apretó un puño casi tan molesto como el chico que le veía de espaldas aún pero ahora, descubierto al haberse caído la piel de oso hacia un lado**

 **-PERO QUÉ CLASE DE DEPRAVADO ME CREES, CÓMO IBA A ESTARTE METIENDO MANO MIENTRAS ESTABAS DORMIDO!?**

 **Ren entornó los ojos un poco más con sospecha para luego, colocarse la mano derecha sobre el hombro contrario y clavar sus ojos en una de las paredes laterales de la tienda, temblando suavemente pero con un gesto algo frío… Horohoro volvió a sobarse la zona golpeada por el Tao y aguardó a que este volviese a hablar, temiendo incluso por un segundo que tan solo tomase sus ropas y se marchase; pero entonces, volvió a ver el rubor en el rostro del otro chico y como parecía aún no controlar del todo su respiración y se preocupó**

 **-Ren… estás bien?**

 **Preguntó despacio y luego, se acercó un poco, arrastrándose hasta poderse sentar cerca del Tao y solo verle de espaldas. Un nuevo escalofrío recorrió al de ojos dorados y entonces…**

 **-Lamento… lo que pasó**

 **Dijo finalmente Ren, lo que tensó un poco al ainú**

 **-Te refieres a lo de anoche?- inquirió bajando el rostro con un tono levemente sentido lo que provocó que el chico de menor edad, levantase brevemente los ojos, en búsqueda de paciencia**

 **-Hablo del golpe que acabo de darte**

 **Gruñó Ren dejando de verle y cerrando los ojos a lo que el ainú dejó salir un suspiro bajo y aliviado, dejando caer muy apenas la cabeza pero con los ojos negros aún clavados en la espalda del chico. Permanecieron en silencio unos momentos más y de poco en poco, para alivio de Horohoro, el de ojos dorados pareció comenzar a calmarse despacio aunque no del todo; el Tao intentaba concentrarse y pensar en lo que había ocurrido, por que no tenía sentido.**

 **Suspiró profundo y trató de pensar**

 **Ren Tao no era débil, podía controlar casi cualquier situación… excepto esa.**

 **Esa que su padre le había colocado para condicionarlo y para someterlo cuando causaba demasiados problemas; algo muy diferente a los golpes o a los cortes con objetos, un algo que incluso, le divertía saber que afectaba a su hijo incluso por accidente con otras personas. Su cuerpo aún se sentía caliente y ansioso a pesar de que no recordaba haber soñado nada fuera de lo normal, en realidad, no había soñado nada. Pero si había comenzado a sentir su cuerpo reaccionar, los escalofríos recorrerle y antes de siquiera habérselo propuesto, se había despertado ante el estremecimiento de lo que había venido como consecuencia.**

 **El tonto afortunadamente no lo había notado pero para él ya era bastante vergüenza el pensar en haber tenido una noche mojada justo a un lado.**

 **Y aún así, seguía sin tener sentido del todo**

 **Al menos hasta que…**

 **Se pasó una mano por el rostro y se armó de paciencia. Horohoro era lento como caracol. Inteligente sí, pero de reacciones tardadas cuando no se encontraba pensando claramente o al menos, no comprendía lo que le decían las otras personas; o quizá era que él no había sido lo suficientemente claro, pero algo en su interior le decía que simplemente, el malentendido había hecho que no le respondiese completamente a lo que quería saber. Tomó aire**

 **-Cuando te pregunté si me habías tocado, no me refería a si me habías metido mano o ese tipo de cosas… sé que no lo harías, ya has tenido bastantes oportunidades antes y nunca lo has hecho**

 **Dijo, percibiendo un nuevo suspiro de alivio por parte del Usui y sonrió muy levemente, casi enternecido por aquello. No entendía que era lo que le provocaba el otro chico, que realmente sentía en su interior algo diferente al notar como parecía temer que se alejase; al menos, él no deseaba hacerlo y esperaba poder tener las fuerzas suficientes para no necesitarlo. Se acomodó un poco de lado, manteniendo las piernas cerradas y le observó con gesto neutro.**

 **-Pero si necesito saber… si me tocaste- pidió ante la mirada ahora, curiosa del otro- ya sabes… a veces las personas se abrazan dormidas… o quizá me quisiste mover un brazo…**

 **Comenzó a decir con tiento, sin querer ir directo a lo que le interesaba… y temía que había ocurrido. Lo cual fue confirmado al ver un repentino sonrojo en las mejillas del shaman de hielo que se rascó la nuca repetidas veces, revolviendo aún más su cabello azul claro y dándole un aspecto aún más salvaje; Ren volvió a sonreír levemente pero de forma más evidente, lo que incremento el tono de rojo sobre Horohoro y al final, negó con la cabeza. Era casi como ver a un niño pequeño avergonzado por haber cometido una travesura.**

 **-Bueno…**

 **Comenzó a decir el ainú despacio ante la mirada atenta del Tao**

 **-Toqué tu tatuaje… lo lamento!- chilló Horohoro agitando rápidamente una mano al ver el aura negra que ahora cubría el cuerpo desnudo del otro chico y que parecía estarse concentrando para matarle- no pensé que te fuera a doler! Recuerdo lo que me dijiste que significaba y eso, pero como casi siempre lo llevas expuesto en el traje de batallas no pensé que fuera algo molesto!**

 **Se explicó y entonces, el chico de cabello oscuro dejó salir un bufido irritado**

 **-Que acaso no recuerdas lo que pasó la última vez en los patios, cuando me tocaste?- gruñó de mala gana, como si el mero recuerdo de ese instante le provocase fastidio; el ainú asintió solo una vez y se rascó la mejilla**

 **-Te caíste… y luego fue cuando hablamos y… bueno, entiendo que es el símbolo de algo malo y te afecta, pero… en verdad, lo lamento- se disculpó el de ojos negros bastante apenado, lo que hizo parpadear un par de veces a Ren- solo… que es parte de ti. Independientemente de lo que signifique… duele en parte, pensar que no puedo hacer nada para quitarte algo que te causa malestar cuando lo ves- se explicó el Usui**

 **Ren Tao no era una persona de ser sentimental en realidad. A pesar de que Jun solía decir que al fondo, siempre se conmovía por los demás era algo que solía enterrar muy al fondo de su alma, para no mezclar aquello y convertirlo en una debilidad que le impidiese salir delante de todo y enfrentarse a decisiones difíciles; y sin embargo, de pronto había aparecido aquel grandísimo tonto que hacía lo que quería y pensaba hasta después del acto y terminaba por derrumbar cada una de las rocas que conformaban su muro protector… y terminaba por remover algo en su interior, que lo hacía… feliz**

 **Si, Horohoro hacía feliz a Ren. Y el solo descubrimiento de ello parecía haber abierto de golpe muchas cosas que ni siquiera él conocía de sí mismo.**

 **-Si a ti no te molesta… entonces, ya no tiene por qué causarme malestar en realidad- comentó despacio el Tao, sin ver al chico ahora que se había girado hacia este, provocando que el shamán de cabello claro abriese un poco más los ojos- pero… recuerdo haberte dicho, que mi padre lo había colocado para someterme…**

 **-Si, recuerdo eso- asintió Horohoro una vez y Ren dejó salir con fuerza el aire a través de la nariz**

 **-Me refiero… de forma literal, Horohoro… -insistió el Tao esta vez levantando su mirada y enfatizándola, pero al parecer nada de aquello le daba un significado claro al otro chico, que ladeó la cabeza y se colocó un par de dedos en la barbilla; en verdad que ser paciente con el otro a veces era alguna especie de prueba que siempre sentía, que debía de superar- me refiero, a que con esta cosa, evitaba que opusiera resistencia y que le fuera más fácil acceder a mi cuerpo…**

 **No, nada. La cara de poker del otro chico era suficiente para terminar de crisparle por completo y hacerle perder la paciencia acumulada**

 **Otra de las maravillosas habilidades del chico de la bandana**

 **-TE ESTOY DICIENDO QUE ESTE MALDITO TATUAJE MI PADRE LO HECHIZÓ PARA PODERME VIOLAR MÁS FÁCILMENTE!- terminó por estallar, con los ojos en blanco y haciendo dar un buen salto al otro chico- SI LO TOCAN, MI CUERPO REACCIONA A ESO PARA QUE ME DEJE HACER! NO ES TAN COMPLICADO, IDIOTA!**

 **-Y YO CÓMO IBA A SABER ESO!?- terminó por gritar Horohoro ahora tan alterado como el otro chico, más que nada por el susto de pensar ahora en lo que había provocado- SI NUNCA DEJAS VER ESAS COSAS, NO TENGO VISIÓN DE RAYOS X PARA SABER QUE CADA QUE TE LO PALMEABAMOS TE PONÍAS, AL MENOS NOS LO HUBIERAS DEJADO CLARO!**

 **Terminó de chillar, a lo que el Tao respondió con una risa cínica y rodando los ojos**

 **-Claro, porque les iba a decir a ti, al narizón y a Yoh que esa imagen en mi piel servía para que me llevaran a la cama, toda la lógica del mundo- se burló- de paso no quieres que lo diga en las competiciones? O más fácil, se lo comunicamos a ese cabeza de flamas de Hao para que la humillación nunca termine! Vas a ver qué bien nos la pasamos en la arena!**

 **Ren se tumbó de nuevo en la bolsa de dormir y le dio la espalda al otro, cruzándose de brazos y rumiando mientras que permitía que toda la información finalmente fuera procesada por la cabeza hueca del otro shamán. Horohoro se pasó una mano por el rostro, finalmente comprendiendo todas las implicaciones de lo que acababan de hablar y dejó salir un gemido**

 **Ren cerró los ojos**

 **-Imbécil…**

 **-Ya sé…- admitió finalmente el chico de cabello alborotado y dejó salir un gemido para después, tirarse por detrás del otro chico y sin aviso, tan solo abrazarle de espaldas con fuerza**

 **El de ojos dorados solo los abrió un poco y se dejó hacer a pesar de todo, sintiendo como una de las manos del chico más alto acariciaba las suyas y permanecieron así durante varios minutos, en silencio mientras que la luz del sol continuaba colándose a momentos por entre los árboles, marcando la tienda con manchones dorados aquí y allá; Horohoro suspiró volviendo a dejar salir un gemido y luego, apoyó la cabeza un poco por un lado de la del otro y sin aviso, besó su mejilla.**

 **-Lo lamento. No… quería provocarte… lo que haya hecho, en verdad…**

 **Se disculpó en un tono bajo mientras que continuaba apretando una de las manos del otro chico, que movió muy apenas la cabeza en señal de asentimiento**

 **-Ya lo sé… pero por lo pronto, tienes que arreglar lo que hiciste**

 **Un rubor fuerte apareció sobre las mejillas del chico de cabello claro al darse cuenta de lo que el otro quería decir, provocando una nueva risa en el Tao, mucho más relajada y animada de lo que le había percibido antes; y comenzaba a darse cuenta, de que anhelaba escucharle reír de esa forma más veces y de manera más continua. Ren se viró muy apenas para ver al otro chico a los ojos y, antes de que Horohoro pudiera reaccionar, le había besado suavemente, siendo correspondido al instante.**

 **-Tú puedes utilizar lo que mi padre hizo. No me molesta en realidad, siempre y cuando no te aproveches de eso o…- frunció el ceño con gesto severo- juegues a provocarme enfrente de las personas. Siquiera lo intentes y te asesino, te ha quedado claro?**

 **Entornó los ojos mucho más, de forma peligrosa lo que provocó la hilaridad del Usui que asintió**

 **-O sea, que vamos a poder tener sexo muchas veces y siempre podré ponerte "feliz" técnicamente y será divertido…- comenzó a decir el de ojos negros, provocando tensión en el chino que apretó los dientes y volvió a componer un gesto irritado… qué en verdad el otro no maduraba nada?**

 **-Qué parte de "no te aproveches" no llega a la rata que usas como cerebro!?**

 **Reclamó el de ojos dorados con un tono de voz más agudo para luego, sentir como era besado entre risas por parte del otro chico que le abrazaba y hacía aquello con más cariño que deseo de por medio, lo que le hizo relajarse y disfrutar incluso de ese momento; muy apenas, le golpeó el pecho haciendo una mueca y Horohoro rió un poco más con los ojos cerrados para luego, besarle la frente. Al parecer, había comenzado a adquirir la costumbre de hacerle aquello como si en verdad se tratase apenas de un crío.**

 **No que no fuese un niño… pero vamos, solo era un año menor!**

 **-Entendido capitán- dijo con ánimos el ainú y quien estaba debajo suyo, asintió un poco- entonces… quieres…?**

 **Ren se ruborizó y se encogió levemente apenado más sin embargo, asintió muy lentamente, como si el hecho de aún estar afectado le avergonzase. El Usui volvió a suspirar y se hizo el cabello de la frente hacia atrás mientras que ahora, volvía a repartir besos por todo su rostro y podía apreciar como el semblante del otro chico se relajaba y disfrutaba del trato que le brindaba.**

 **Como deseaba que tuviesen más días así**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	17. Sortija de enlace

**HAPPY LIFE: ICE AND GOLD**

 **CAP 17**

 **"Sortija de enlace"**

 **-No será algo fácil de hacer…**

 **-Ya lo sé…**

 **-Nuestras familias van a tener mucho que decir y te lo advierto desde este momento, los Tao van a tener todo el poder para deshacer cualquier cosa que hagamos- la mirada de Ren era bastante seria y seca, observando de reojo al chico que caminaba con la cabeza algo baja y las manos remetidas en los bolsillos de un pantalón flojo**

 **El chico chino cerró los ojos con gesto preocupado hasta que ambos llegaron a la orilla de uno de los ríos que cruzaban la zona**

 **Ya era de noche y parecía que iba a comenzar a nevar.**

 **Horohoro iba vestido de forma sencilla a pesar del clima frío, incluso usando una playera de mangas cortas mientras que su compañero de menor estatura había optado por su abrigo largo y oscuro, además de la bufanda dorada que solía acompañarlo; habían decidido salir a caminar un rato para pensar las cosas que estaban por suceder a continuación y para refrescar un poco sus mentes, solo por el hecho de ir uno al lado del otro como si con ello pudiesen alargar todo el tiempo posible.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::FLASHBACK::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Algunas horas antes…**

 **Después de un momento más, en el que habían pasado bastante rato dentro de la tienda de campaña del ainú y después de que el dueño de esta "decidiese" complacer a los deseos de su amigo sobre terminar de arreglar "el problema causado" por efecto del tatuaje, habían recogido todas las cosas y decidido partir rumbo a los apartamentos del Tao; les gustase o no, les urgía en proporciones épicas la ducha y el chico de ojos dorados comenzaba a tener pequeños espasmos de ansiedad tan solo por encontrarse en semejantes condiciones.**

 **Una cosa era que realmente estuviese disfrutando del contacto físico con el Usui y una muy diferente, permanecer en condiciones de porqueriza durante un día completo**

 **Para sus manías de higiene, aquello estaba sobrepasando los niveles decentes**

 **Una vez que llegasen a los apartamentos con todo el equipaje de Horohoro incluido (y a pesar de las miradas de sorpresa e incomodidad de las personas que atendían en la recepción de los apartamentos), ambos habían dejado las cosas en el salón principal del primer piso y de ahí, se habían dirigido a las enormes duchas de las que disponía aquel sitio; el de cabello claro estaba más que feliz de usarlas, ya las había visto tiempo atrás cuando buscase al Tao pero sería la primera vez que las usaría**

 **Mejor aún, cuando decidieron tomar la ducha "juntos"**

 **Horohoro no podía estar más feliz, simplemente y para ser sus primeras veces, no se cansaba de decirle al otro lo mucho que le amaba y más aún, del hecho de que terminasen por aprovechar la ducha para repetir.**

 **No era que en eso se les fuese a ir toda la vida pero tampoco querían desaprovechar.**

 **Finalmente, cuando decidieron que habían tenido bastante de explorarse el uno al otro, procedieron al baño como debía de ser.**

 **En verdad, que el agua nunca se había sentido tan deliciosa como en aquellos momentos, cuando el chico de ojos dorados la sintiese sobre su cuerpo sin que ello significase que algo malo hubiese ocurrido en su vida; incluso, hasta sentía ganas de tararear pero debido a la imagen que aún le importaba proyectar, se guardaba aquello para su mente. Por su parte, el ainú ni siquiera lo pensaba y dejaba que su desastrosa voz rebotase en las paredes cubiertas de azulejo del lugar, mientras que se tallaba la cabeza y ahora parecía tener una enorme bola de algodón sobre esta**

 **Ren viró la cabeza para verle sentado un poco más allá, enfrente de uno de los espejos y de las llaves de agua fría y sonrió con cariño**

 **Nunca, en sus más locos sueños se hubiera imaginado terminar así.**

 **Estaba por pasar a la segunda ronda del torneo de shamanes en compañía de un equipo que si bien no era perfecto, era bastante poderoso y no le pedía nada a sus rivales; no decía ni era tan inmaduro como para creer que eran todopoderosos pero al menos quería aferrarse a la esperanza, de que siempre podían ser más y más fuertes. Ahora, se sentía con la plena seguridad de ello, casi como si una nube oscura se hubiese apartado del cielo sobre su cabeza. Ni siquiera la imagen de su padre en su memoria parecía afectar en algo lo que se había encendido en el interior de su pecho.**

 **Lo recordaba… pero se había vuelto un tipo de esencia borrosa.**

 **Como si algo hubiese construido una barrera entre ambos, algo que no se podía derrumbar tan solo porque sí. Y sabía que era gracias a lo que había ocurrido. Claro que no se lo diría a Horohoro, si había alguien que tuviera el ego elevado solo sería él pero al menos, no se iba a negar a sí mismo que sin la presencia del Usui en su vida, aquello probablemente habría sido un peso que le tomaría demasiado el destruir o si acaso, aprender a lidiar con este para poder vivir.**

 **Para aumentar la cantidad de cosas buenas, era correspondido por el chico que le gustaba. Que si bien, no había sido lo primero que pensase que sucedería en su vida, el que terminaría perdiendo la cabeza por otro hombre al menos ahora, podía sentir la tranquilidad de saber que sus emociones eran correspondidas con la misma sinceridad y entusiasmo por el receptor de su cariño; si, Horohoro era un imbécil, un lerdo y un lento que hacía demasiadas tonterías de norma y peor aún, cuando se enojaba y perdía la cabeza. Pero sin embargo, le mostraba un amor auténtico y hasta ese momento, le había dejado ver que no había nada que no hiciese por él, aunque a veces lo intentase esconder.**

 **Bajó un poco los párpados y se recordó agradecerle de alguna manera a Yoh**

 **No de forma tan clara como para que creyese que se estaba ablandando o que ahora iría por el mundo tirando flores, pero si como para que entendiese que, apreciaba significativamente su amistad y el que se hubiese preocupado tanto por ambos como para intentar ayudarlos.**

 **Le dolía en cierta forma, no poder hacer lo mismo por él…**

 **Quizá… algún día…**

 **No se había dado cuenta que se había quedado con la mirada clavada en el ainú, que había girado el rostro y ahora le observaba con gesto inquieto y un tic sobre una ceja, al menos hasta que este habló**

 **-Ren? Estás bien?**

 **Inquirió Horohoro colocándose una toalla en una de las rodillas mientras que el otro chico aún debajo del agua caliente de la regadera, parecía despertar de su ensueño**

 **-Ya tienes rato sonriéndole a la nada y eso es perturbador- aseguró el de ojos negros, lo que terminó por provocar que el otro shamán frunciese el ceño- a quién estabas matando en tu mente?**

 **-No mataba a nadie, imbécil**

 **Soltó el Tao con irritación al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos y encogía un poco la cabeza entre los hombros**

 **-Me reía de la cara que pondría mi hermana cuando le dijese, que en Japón los hombres son… "pequeños"**

 **Explicó en un repentino golpe de inspiración al tiempo que levantaba el meñique y conseguía para su beneplácito, que el otro chico se pusiese de pie con los ojos en blanco y dejando ver una prominente arruga en la frente**

 **-A qué te refieres con lo de "pequeño"?... los hombres de Hokkaido somos famosos por tenerlo como los dioses oso!**

 **Exclamó el ainu moviendo un puño en el aire, lo que terminó en una carcajada sarcástica por parte del Tao que hizo la cabeza un poco hacia atrás**

 **-De juguete muy probablemente porque al menos, por mi experiencia te puedo asegurar que no tienes nada de especial en realidad… incluso, hasta me he decepcionado un poco**

 **Aseguró terminando por hacer una mueca al tiempo que colocaba un dedo doblado en su barbilla, lo que solo tensó aún más al ainú que abrió grandemente la boca y los ojos como si lo que hubiese dicho el otro fuese la ofensa más grande de la historia; mientras que Ren se giraba para continuar con su baño, Horohoro había terminado por subir un pie en la pequeña banca donde se había sentado y nuevamente, agitaba un brazo por encima de su cabeza**

 **-Te voy a demostrar que te equivocas, ven acá y te haré que te tragues tus palabras!**

 **Aseguró el shaman de hielo, lo que terminó por hacer fruncir el ceño al de ojos dorados que le vió de reojo**

 **-Estás loco? Ya tuve bastante por hoy, si quieres demostrar algo ve y usa una regla o mejor aún, cómprate un peluche… sé que en Japón tienen bastantes tiendas de ese tipo- gruñó el Tao volviendo a ubicarse debajo de la regadera mientras que al otro se le caían los párpados a la mitad del ojo y volvía a ver con expresión de inquietud al Tao**

 **-Creo que en este momento lo que más me preocupa es que sepas eso…**

 **-Bueno… en esta ciudad, no es como que esas tiendas estén muy escondidas precisamente- bufó el shamán de China comenzando a pasarse las manos por los brazos para retirar el exceso de agua sobre su piel- en verdad, que los humanos están bastante enfermos… con sus tiendas de fetiches y esos sitios donde venden la ropa interior usada…**

 **-Okay, okay… para ahí, la siguiente vez que te pongas en plan turista déjamelo saber por que como sigas así, un día de estos te voy a estar viendo en sitios muy poco apropiados para tu edad**

 **Advirtió el de cabello claro a lo que el otro le vió de reojo y rió burlón**

 **-No es mi culpa que todavía fueras virgen, sabes? No necesito una madre…**

 **-OYE!**

 **Ren empezó a reír con sincera diversión lo que calmó en gran medida al ainú que negó con la cabeza y volvió a sus actividades, rumiando algo sobre "los más tranquilitos son los más ruidosos…"**

 **Por su parte el de ojos dorados, volvía a dirigirle una discreta mirada de cariño y regresaba su atención a su propio cuerpo... al menos hasta que se talló un poco las manos y sus dedos toparon con aquello que ahora se enroscaba alrededor de su dedo anular; parpadeó confuso, no era posible que se hubiese distraído tanto como para no darse cuenta de la presencia de aquel objeto o era simplemente, que estaba demasiado cansado con todo lo que había pasado como para prestar atención a algo extra en su mano izquierda.**

 **De todas maneras, la levantó a la altura de los ojos para observar mejor aquel anillo que definitivamente no era suyo… y pudo percibir la tosca forma en que estaba hecho, a diferencia del tallado que se dejaba ver bastante preciso**

 **Duró unos pocos segundos más apreciando aquello hasta que finalmente, volteó la cabeza para ver al otro chico que ya se había puesto de pie y se tallaba la espalda con una toalla larga y se preparaba para enfundarse en el par de calzoncillos que había sacado de entre sus pertenencias; ni siquiera iba a tener la cara para negar que aquello era cosa suya, era el único que se la había pasado hablando de osos y esa sortija tenía grabado uno a lo largo de su superficie**

 **-Oye, "Hoto Hoto"**

 **El shamán de Hokkaido se tensó ante aquel apelativo y apretó los dientes con gesto irritado para luego, voltear el rostro y dejar ver que estaba bastante mosqueado**

 **-Qué quieres, cabeza de púa?**

 **Ren bajó muy apenas los párpados pero de todas maneras, se colocó un brazo descansando alrededor de la cintura mientras que alzaba la mano izquierda para enseñarle aquello al chico de ojos negros, al cuál se le abrió la boca casi hasta caer al suelo y perdía la presencia de las pupilas y el iris, congelándose tanto como solía hacerlo su hielo; el chico de la lanza alzó una ceja, indicándole al otro que estaba aguardando una respuesta mientras que Horohoro se removía en su lugar, como si no supiera hacia donde escapar**

 **-Pasó algo anoche de lo que no me haya dado cuenta?**

 **Preguntó sin tapujos Ren para luego, parpadear una vez con un leve dejo de sorpresa por cómo se había alterado el otro chico. Vaya, que esta vez ni siquiera le había gritado ni se había enojado! Si, bien, le desconcertaba el anillo pero…**

 **-Yo… lo siento, es solamente que, hmmm, bueno…**

 **Empezó a farfullar el de cabello claro lo que provocó que el Tao gruñese fastidiado y levantase la mirada al techo. Y ahí iba nuevamente Horohoro a con su torrente de frases y palabras sin sentido, producto de sus nervios al pensar que lo iba a hacer enojar! En realidad era mucho más irritante que se comportase así al hecho de que le dijese la verdad plana y llana! Cerró la llave de la regadera de forma abrupta y caminó a pasos pesados hacia el ainú que retrocedió con alarma**

 **-No te enfades! Si lo hice, lo hice, te lo puse pero no por que quisiera obligarte a nada, es solamentequequeríavercomotelucía! Esestúpidoyalosé,debípreguntarteprimeroyqueríahacerloperonosabíacomoymeemocionédemás,prometonovolverahacernadasintuconsentimiento!- la velocidad de las palabras del chico de la bandana iba en aumento, así como el volumen de su voz y el timbre agudo de esta conforme la distancia entre ambos se iba perdiendo**

 **Finalmente, la parte posterior de las piernas de Horohoro dieron contra uno de los cubos de madera para agua cercanos y terminó de caer al suelo, golpeándose la parte posterior de la cabeza contra la pared y emitiendo un grito de dolor; pero de todas formas, aquello no importaba puesto que la amenaza de muerte del otro chico seguía vigente… justo cuando finalmente creía que habían comenzado una relación, no era justo! La sombra de Ren se elevó por encima del ainú y este, se encogió un poco y se cubrió con los brazos para protegerse. El de ojos dorados por su parte, solo se detuvo un segundo observando a su víctima en el suelo… para después, darle un fuerte golpe en la cabeza con el puño**

 **-REN!**

 **Chilló el Usui frotándose la zona golpeada para luego, percibir con una lágrima colgando de un ojo como el de menor estatura se sentaba de rodillas enfrente suyo y entre sus piernas de manera que sus rostros quedaban uno delante del otro**

 **-Deja de hablar como estúpido… detesto que lo hagas**

 **Ren entornó los ojos para acallar al otro chico, que tragó un poco. Ahora entendía por qué Yoh temía tanto a la furia de su novia. El chino alzó su mano hasta dejar el anillo a la altura de los ojos del shamán de hielo y lo movió delante de estos**

 **-Explíca**

 **Ordenó con frialdad para luego, interrumpir al Usui que ya había separado los labios con pánico**

 **-Y más vale que no empieces a escupir palabras sin pensar! Lo quiero todo claro y resumido o te juro que te saco a patadas de mi casa así como estás!**

 **Amenazó fríamente lo que provocó que el otro finalmente, tomase aire profundo y asintiese un poco con verdadero miedo a ser sacado desnudo en medio de una avenida repleta de gente; Ren se acomodó un poco mejor enfrente del otro chico y Horohoro después de unos segundos, movió la cabeza y habló**

 **-Quiero pedirte que te cases conmigo…**

 **Dijo con un gesto serio y decidido el chico de Hokkaido, lo que hizo que Ren abriese mucho los ojos con la sorpresa genuina reflejada en estos; se quedó congelado durante un par de minutos hasta que por fin, pudo articular palabra**

 **-Qué…?**

 **Salió en un hilo de voz**

 **Su cuerpo pareció bajar un poco en el suelo conforme Horohoro tomaba con firmeza la mano que el chico había alzado con el anillo y la envolvía entre las suyas, sin dejar de verle a los ojos; algo frío y extraño estaba rodeando al chico de ojos dorados en aquellos momentos y no estaba seguro, de en qué momento su cerebro había parecido perder cualquier conexión con la realidad. Solamente sabía, que Horohoro había dicho algo importante. Terrorífico… definitivo… pero importante.**

 **Su boca se secó y bajó un poco la mirada sin cambiar su gesto de completa incredulidad y sorpresa, mientras que el otro aguardaba a que lo que había dicho fuese llegando despacio a la mente del chino.**

 **-Yo sé… que a tu lado, no soy nadie. No me puedo comparar a nada que tú tengas o hayas logrado, en realidad…**

 **Musitó Horohoro bajando muy apenas los párpados mas sin soltar su mano**

 **-No soy inteligente… no tengo tu poder… solo soy un estúpido granjero venido desde una aldea nativa, que se niega a la modernidad y que muchas cosas las hace mal. Diablos, ni siquiera terminé la escuela en realidad- compuso un gesto sonriente pero avergonzado, como si no supiese como expresarse en esos momentos- no tengo nada de valor que darte, o dinero o una posición cómoda… pero…**

 **Se acercó un poco más la mano del otro hacia el pecho**

 **-Te amo. Vaya que lo hago. Yoh me dijo que de eso no se alimenta la gente, ya lo sé y sé que te estaría pidiendo demasiado porque solo somos unos niños… pero ya estoy buscando trabajo, algo con qué empezar y sé que puedo sacarnos adelante… quizá no quieras vivir conmigo de inicio y lo entiendo, aquí tienes todas las comodidades y la protección y yo… bueno, soy un loco salvaje de montaña**

 **Se rió con vergüenza mientras que cerraba los ojos**

 **-Pero… digo, podemos esperar a hacerlo definitivo cuando ya tenga una casa decente para ti. La voy a construir yo pero te prometo que será grande y bien hecha, para que no tengas nada de qué preocuparte y buscaré que tenga todas las comodidades a las que estás acostumbrado; no te faltaría nada, ya sé que tú tienes dinero pero no voy a colgarme de ti, yo encontraría la forma de proveerte y tú no tendrías ni siquiera que pensar en ello y además…**

 **No había terminado de hablar.**

 **Ren había permanecido en silencio solo lo que el otro había estado hablando hasta que parecía que simplemente, no había podido más. Había unido sus labios a los del ainu y se le recargaba con el corazón golpeteando ferozmente contra su pecho mientras que Horohoro le abrazaba y le besaba con cuidado, aliviado al no haber sido rechazado como las posibilidades, se lo habían indicado; no había aceptado su propuesta… pero tampoco le había cerrado la puerta en las narices.**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::FIN DEL FLASHBACK::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **-A pesar de que siempre tuve todo… no sentía que poseyera nada…**

 **La oscuridad de la noche caía sobre ambos chicos pero al estar nublado el cielo, las luces de la ciudad no muy lejana se reflejaban en estas, haciendo que el ambiente no fuese tan sombrío; incluso, las lumbreras anaranjadas a lo largo de la calle parecían tener un resplandor distinto al normal. Había comenzado a nevar de forma muy suave y las pequeñas sombras de los copos revoloteaban alrededor del suelo donde se encontraban ambos, sentados y observando las aguas que cruzaban por delante**

 **El clima era en verdad extraño… ciertamente que había refrescado los días anteriores pero nunca como para predecir aquella nevada**

 **Pero no era molesta**

 **Ren se había abrazado a uno de los brazos del ainú, que apoyaba los codos en las rodillas de las piernas abiertas y luego, había apoyado la cabeza en el espacio entre el hombro y el cuello del de cabello blanco, recibiendo como respuesta un suave apretón con la cabeza del shamán de hielo que mantenía la mirada en las aguas que se movían apacibles por delante de ambos; el de ojos dorados dio un respiro largo para luego, acomodarse mejor y volver a hablar**

 **-Como recordarás, mi familia fue expulsada y perseguida, casi eliminada por el temor al poder que los Tao poseían- musitaba mientras que disfrutaba del calor que el cuerpo del otro chico le brindaba- y yo nací porque mi madre buscaba dar un hijo varón que pudiese heredar el nombre de la familia y llevarlo a lo más alto, poder conseguir el poder de los Grandes Espíritus y vengar toda una historia de traición y sangre que pesa sobre nuestras cabezas… incluyendo la mía, porque desde que he sabido caminar se me enseñó a asesinar y destruir lo que estorbara en mi camino…**

 **Dijo. Horohoro permanecía silente, cosa que el Tao agradecía ya que le facilitaba el poder seguir conversando y además, sabía que lo hacía justamente por respeto a él**

 **-No creo que mi madre no me quiera… y definitivamente no dudo del amor de mi hermana, porque ella siempre trató de protegerme de todo mal, hasta donde podía… aunque es obvio, que no podía mantenerme fuera de las manos de mi padre**

 **Cerró los ojos un segundo**

 **-Pero nunca me habían dicho que me amaran. Hasta… hoy cuando tú lo hiciste por primera vez, nunca nadie me lo había dicho o hecho sentir de esta manera- confesó, moviendo una mano para acariciar el brazo que aferraba del ainú- agradezco a todos y a cada uno de ustedes por lo que me han dado… Yoh y los demás, al haberme abierto su amistad a pesar de quién soy… o lo que soy…- entornó los ojos- y… tú… -negó un par de veces con la cabeza- Horohoro… yo no te merezco…**

 **-Horokeu**

 **Ren le observó de reojo y pudo apreciar como el chico mas alto, componía un gesto entre molesto y avergonzado, viendo hacia otro lado**

 **-Mi nombre es Horokeu- dijo con tono grave el de cabello claro, ruborizándose un poco más- no me agrada… mucho mi nombre, pero supongo… que deberías de saberlo…**

 **El chico de ojos dorados sonrió un poco y asintió muy apenas antes de volverse a acomodar sobre su hombro**

 **-Bueno… Horokeu…**

 **Soltó con un pequeño tono orgulloso el chico, antes de continuar**

 **-La verdad es… que no me importa que seas pobre. Ya he tenido un techo sobre mi cabeza y nunca me protegió de nada… tuve la comida más fina de todo el país pero eso no significó nada ante las semanas que tenía que pasar encerrado en un calabozo, alimentándome de mi propio vómito- Horohoro se tensó, dejando ver una rabia silenciosa pero el chico a su lado, solo le abrazó un poco más para calmarle- tuve la mejor ropa y de todas formas, terminaba en pedazos… no importaba cuanto dinero hubiera, eso jamás pudo comprar mi inocencia o la libertad que otros llegaron a tener…**

 **Sus ojos se humedecieron y se guardó un gemido**

 **-Cuanto odiaba a Yoh, tan solo por eso…**

 **-A pesar de que al final, resultó que no estaba tan lejos de nosotros en realidad…- terminó por completar el ainú, a lo que Ren le vió de lado y asintió un poco**

 **-Sí… ya después cuando supe algo de lo mucho que carga, me dí cuenta de que sufría tanto como yo mismo pero… aún así, a veces… no puedo evitar sentir, que daría lo que fuera, por tan solo un día en su lugar… aún con su carga…**

 **-Ren…- Horohoro compuso un gesto adolorido pero entonces, recibió un mirada directa por parte del otro chico que le dejó quieto en su lugar; no sabía como expresarlo… pero ni siquiera las llamas del espíritu de fuego, tenían el calor que en ese momento, irradiaban las orbes de oro de la persona a su lado**

 **Estaba fascinado… asustado, pero completamente hipnotizado**

 **-Sin embargo…**

 **Dijo Ren con un tono más firme**

 **-No necesito sentir nuevamente algo así. Tú me estás ofreciendo algo que yo jamás podría conseguir por mis propios medios… incluso ser el rey shamán… -hizo una mueca, entre incrédula y fastidiada- no… eso no me daría lo mismo que tú…**

 **-No me vas a decir, que estás renunciando a tu sueño?- soltó levemente alarmado Horohoro para luego, recibir una mirada molesta por parte del más chico**

 **-Claro que no idiota, yo seré el rey… pero eso no significa, que eso sea algo que me brinde lo que realmente deseo, en la forma más estricta**

 **Comentó con tono decidido**

 **-Hasta ese día y pase lo que pase… no me importa si tengo que vivir en una tienda de campaña pequeña. Puedo soportar no comer adecuadamente durante un largo período de tiempo, eso es lo de menos. El dinero es algo que se puede conseguir después, no es tan complicado en realidad- hizo una mueca- yo me puedo encargar de eso incluso, tengo algunos contactos…**

 **Los ojos del ainú se abrieron como platos**

 **-Ren…?**

 **-Lo que quiero decir… es que, incluso si tuviéramos que vivir para siempre al lado de este río no me importaría- el chico frunció el ceño observando el río para después, ver con seriedad a Horohoro- porque lo único que me interesa, es lo que tú me puedes dar y eso es tu persona- aseguró entornando los ojos- no te pido nada más. Lo único que quiero… lo único que voy a querer siempre…- un nuevo rubor cubrió sus mejillas- es a ti. No unos días… no unos años. Yo no juego. Para mí, esto no es una prueba y ensayo, no es una decisión modernizada donde en cualquier momento, puedes borrar las cosas solo por que no te gustaron, ya viví demasiado de eso con mi familia**

 **Su mirada se volvió velada por el sentimiento que lo embargaba**

 **-Te voy a pedir tu alma Horohoro. Total y completamente. Si eres capaz de eso… si puedes darme todo lo que eres… entonces, yo voy a hacer lo mismo contigo**

 **Cerró los ojos y sonrió**

 **-Lo cuál es mucho decir, ya que se trata de mí y no soy cualquier cosa barata- se rió por lo bajo antes de percibir como el otro chico le tomaba las manos**

 **-Entonces…?**

 **-Si tonto…- suspiró Ren con un gesto alegre, apenado y con bromista resignación- si me voy a casar contigo**

 **Afirmó, recibiendo un grito de emoción por parte del ainú que parecía celebrar grandemente aquello y casi llegando a las lágrimas**

 **-SIIIIIIIIII! ME HAS DICHO QUE SÍ!**

 **-Obviamente…- replicó Ren rodando los ojos sin poder evitar sonreír ante la emoción que ponía en aquellos instantes su ahora "prometido"- el problema es, que ambos somos menores de edad y por mucha edad de consentimiento que tenga este país, a menos que alguien con un rango casi sagrado nos case, ni nuestras familias ni las autoridades nos lo van a aceptar**

 **Hizo una mueca pero entonces, una gota de sudor frío corrió por un lado de su rostro al percibir una voz justo detrás de ellos**

 **-Bueno… un matrimonio infantil? A estas horas de la noche?**

 **Ren solo reaccionó. No estaba seguro de si por el miedo de haber sido descubierto por alguien de su familia y ser alejado del otro chico justo cuando veía la posibilidad de ser finalmente feliz o porque de todas maneras, estaba alerta por que no perdía de la mente el hecho de que incluso antes de la segunda ronda, los equipos rivales de shamanes podían intentar atacarlos, no lo sabía en realidad; en todo caso, su cuerpo tan solo le llevó a fruncir el ceño y con un grito de pelea, golpear con fuerza lo que tenía detrás al mismo tiempo que el ainú sin siquiera meditarlo, agitaba un brazo y este parecía cubrirse de hielo automáticamente**

 **No sabía que Horohoro tuviera esa clase de poderes pero no importaba, no había tiempo para meditarlo**

 **Pero lo que no se había esperado, había sido golpear varias bolsas de compras con su ataque, lo que terminó desencadenando una lluvia de latas y demás despensa por toda la ladera del río, incluyendo algunos víveres que fueron a dar a las heladas aguas; los ojos dorados del chico se abrieron y luego, se clavaron en una joven de largo cabello plateado que estaba detenida cerca de ellos, vestida con unos largos y extraños kimonos grises claros y que ahora, levantaba las manos cerca de su barbilla con un gesto de sorpresa ante aquel ataque**

 **Al parecer, Ren había dado al traste con sus compras de aquella noche… y lo mejor que pudieron hacer, fue verse los tres con expresión de asombro en la mujer y de mucha pena por parte de los chicos**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	18. El templo en el bosque

**HAPPY LIFE: ICE AND GOLD**

 **CAP 18**

 **"El templo en el bosque"**

 **-En verdad… lamentamos mucho lo que ocurrió**

 **-Si… no era nuestra intención…**

 **-No sucede nada- la mujer de los kimonos extraños dejó salir una risa suave y divertida, cerrando los ojos conforme andaba con las manos cruzadas por delante y era seguida por ambos shamanes que ahora, cargaban varias bolsas de compras- fue mi culpa para empezar, por involucrarme en una conversación donde no me llamaban… en verdad, no tenían por qué molestarse en acompañarme para hacer nuevamente las compras**

 **Se cubrió levemente la boca con la punta de los dedos mientras que seguía riendo por lo bajo mientras que Horohoro y Ren se encogían levemente entre los hombros, con los ojos en blanco y un rubor de vergüenza**

 **Y es que ante todo lo que habían arruinado ambos chicos, no se detuvieron hasta convencer a aquella persona de reponerle todo lo arruinado en el río y aún más, el Tao no cejó hasta que pudo convencer a la joven de pagarle la reposición de los alimentos; ahora, se encaminaban hacia donde parecía haber un bosquecillo cerca de las afueras de la ciudad mientras que continuaba nevando y eran guiados por la mujer, que ahora levantaba la vista hacia el oscuro cielo**

 **-Ahhh, me da mucho gusto ver que ha comenzado a nevar… empezaba a creer que no sucedería esta noche…**

 **Comentó de forma pensativa la mujer mientras que contemplaba la nieve**

 **-Conseguir un clima así no es sencillo, por que no está tan frío como para provocar que bajen los copos- suspiró un poco para luego, voltear hacia ambos chicos que llevaban consigo las compras y que aún se podían notar apenados- espero que nos puedan acompañar a cenar… mi comida no es tan mala… no es ostentosa, pero les aseguro que sabe bien…**

 **-No quisiéramos ser de molestia señora…**

 **Dijo despacio Horohoro con un gesto compungido, mientras que quien iba delante de ellos les observaba con sus ojos de iris blancos, reflejando algo de sorpresa para después, mover una mano por delante de su rostro**

 **-Para nada!... es lo mínimo que puedo hacer para agradecer la ayuda que me están dando**

 **Aseguró con un tono de ánimos, abriendo mucho los ojos y viéndose casi exultante ante la idea de tener una visita; Ren entornó un poco los ojos de alguna manera… esas expresiones se le hacían demasiado familiares. No sabía de donde, pero de alguna forma le parecía sentir que conocía a esa persona de antes; no le sentía peligrosa o que significase algún riesgo para ellos pero como siempre, su sexto sentido se había activado y le indicaba que todo aquello no era del todo normal**

 **-Además, no soy una señora. Soy un chico**

 **Los ojos de ambos shamanes se volvieron blancos conforme continuaban andando detrás del otro que ahora parecía tararear conforme se introducían más y más en aquel bosque**

 **Después de lo que pareció ser media hora, pudieron llegar a donde iniciaba un camino corto, bordeado por dos pilares con sus lámparas de aceite y un poco más adelante, lo que parecía ser un templo shinto bastante pequeño; Horohoro y Ren se observaron de reojo mientras que se acercaban a aquel lugar y entonces, el joven de cabello largo subía a la banqueta y abría la puerta para que pudieran pasar los dos chicos que llevaban las bolsas. Una vez traspasado el umbral, ambos se sorprendieron al encontrar que el lugar había sido adecuado para fungir como hogar al mismo tiempo.**

 **-Cariño! Ya llegué! Traje visita!- exclamó por lo alto con una expresión alegre para luego, voltear a ver a los chicos que llevaban las bolsas cargando- vamos… son bienvenidos**

 **Animó el joven cerrando los ojos con agrado mientras que se retiraba las sandalias y se colocaba las del hogar, dirigiéndoles a los otros dos chicos unas para que pudiesen usarlas también**

 **Una vez hecho esto, les fue guiando hacia una habitación cercana donde tanteó con una mano hasta que pudo dar con el interruptor de la luz que iluminó la estancia**

 **-Aunque el templo es viejo, podemos darnos el gusto de contar con unas pocas facilidades, entre ellas, la luz- comentó aquella persona para luego, abrir mucho los ojos con gesto de impresión y luego, dejar salir un gemido- oh no… no otra vez…**

 **Ren y Horohoro se asomaron por los lados del dueño de aquel sitio para poder dar un vistazo a la escena: donde al parecer había una habitación que fungía como cocina y comedor al mismo tiempo, ahora se encontraban desperdigados terrones de tierra y algunas piezas de cerámica rotas por todas partes; había varios cojines desordenados y un poco más allá podía percibirse que desde una puerta corrediza que daba hacia otra habitación, varias papeletas salían por todas partes lo que solamente señalaba que el interior muy probablemente, compartiese el mismo nivel de desastre que lo que tenían delante**

 **Los dos shamanes más jóvenes se vieron entre ellos conforme el de mayor edad se colocaba una mano sobre los ojos y parecía aguantar un quejido de desespero**

 **-Supongo… que su esposa no es precisamente muy hábil con algunas cosas- rió divertido por lo bajo Horohoro antes de recibir un fuerte codazo por parte de Ren que le observó con gesto frío e irritado para luego, darle una mirada al otro chico que había dado unos cuantos pasos antes de hacerse parte del largo cabello hacia atrás; el ainú por su parte y debido a la fuerza del golpe en su estómago bajo, había caído al suelo con espuma brotando por su boca**

 **-Dioses… ya le he dicho que no deje entrar a los gatos pero nunca me escucha… no me molestan sus animales… pero no los controla!**

 **El joven de cabello plateado negó varias veces con la cabeza para luego, acercarse para tomar un trapo cercano**

 **-Por favor discúlpenme…- dijo virándose hacia los dos niños que le habían acompañado, mostrando una expresión preocupada- al parecer… el amor de mi vida ha salido a disfrutar de la nevada y además, me temo que tardaré un poco más preparando la cena en lo que pongo un poco de orden a este desastre… creen que podrían esperarme unos minutos más?**

 **Pidió. Ren tenía un gesto decidido y tranquilo**

 **-Usted no se preocupe de estas cosas, nosotros le ayudaremos a recoger esto para que no tenga que preocuparse de nada. Puede hacer la cena mientras que este idiota y yo nos encargamos de arreglar un poco este lugar- ofreció el chico de ojos dorados mientras que el ainú se enderezaba lentamente a su lado**

 **-Qué?... pero Ren…**

 **Había comenzado a decir Horohoro cuando ya había sido golpeado esta vez en la cabeza por su pareja con una de las bolsas de compras, sin siquiera voltear a verle y tirándole nuevamente en el suelo donde permaneció con sus ojos dando vueltas en sus órbitas; Ren no cambió su expresión mientras que volvía a hablar**

 **-Déjenoslo todo a nosotros**

 **-No podría… se supone que ustedes son mis invitados y ya bastante han hecho ayudándome a traer hasta tan lejos los víveres…- musitó con tono cohibido el joven, volviendo a acercarse un dedo doblado a los labios, pero la voz de Ren volvió a presentarse clara y firme**

 **-Pierda cuidado, para nosotros esto es algo sencillo… para cuando su esposa regrese ya todo estará limpio y no tendrá que preocuparse más… puede confiar en nosotros, no es ninguna molestia- aseguró**

 **El joven de ojos claros pareció meditarlo un poco para después, cerrar los ojos y asentir una sola vez con una sonrisa agradable y suave**

 **-Les estoy completamente agradecido. En verdad… no tengo como pagarles toda su gentileza**

 **-No hay necesidad**

 **Aseguró Ren para después, darle una patada a su amigo caído para que se moviese, escuchándose un quejido de su parte**

 **-Muévete Horohoro… tenemos cosas que hacer**

 **Ordenó el Tao, caminando para dejar las bolsas de compras en una mesa de gabinete cercana para que estuviese a disposición del dueño de aquel pequeño templo al tiempo que el chico de cabello azul claro finalmente se ponía de pie y le gruñía al de ojos dorados, llevando de igual forma su parte de la carga hasta depositarla al lado de las otras compras a lo que el de mayor edad agradeció inclinándose suavemente hacia ambos chicos; para estos, aquel comportamiento era por demás extraño puesto que para empezar habían sido ellos quienes le habían causado el inconveniente ante el ataque repentino… pero correspondieron al movimiento con algo de nerviosismo para después, dirigirse hacia un lado y comenzar a recoger y limpiar los terrones de tierra que ensuciaban el suelo de madera y a llevarse a un cesto cercano las piezas de cerámica y demás objetos rotos que ya no servían**

 **Mientras tanto, el aroma a la cena ya llegaba hasta ellos y no podían evitar de vez en cuando, voltear a ver como aquella persona llevaba a cabo aquellas actividades con bastante alegría y entusiasmo. De alguna forma, el aura que poseía se les contagiaba y hasta les hacía sentir mejor**

 **Era como estar en casa de una madre que cuidaba de ellos, aunque no sabían exactamente por qué**

 **Ren no tenía ese nivel de cercanía con la suya y Horohoro había sido abandonado por la propia. Así que el tener ese tipo de emociones comenzando a despertar en su interior…**

 **-Oye Ren…**

 **Horohoro estaba inclinado cerca de una pared, tallando el suelo de madera para dejarle bien limpio mientras que a un lado, el chino iba apilando varios pergaminos y papeles que se dejaban ver bastante desgastados y maltratados; más aún, no podía reconocer la escritura de ninguno de ellos. El Tao emitió un gruñido bajo dentro de su concentración para dejarle saber a su compañero que le escuchaba**

 **-No sientes algo raro en todo esto?**

 **Inquirió el shamán de hielo, volteando muy levemente por sobre su hombro para ver como el joven adulto un poco más allá tarareaba meneando algo en el interior de una olla bastante vieja**

 **-Me refiero… cuáles son las posibilidades de encontrarse con un desconocido en medio de la noche, que viva en un templo en medio del bosque y que además, nos trate de esta manera? –el chico de la bandana frunció un poco el ceño- su amabilidad no es natural en absoluto…**

 **-Bueno… no se trata de un yurei ni nada de eso. Esta tan vivo como tú y yo…**

 **Respondió Ren enderezándose un poco y tronándose la espalda, para luego ver en la misma dirección de su ahora pareja**

 **-Pero tienes razón en que hay algo extraño en esta persona- musitó intentando no ser escuchado por quien ahora, cortaba rápidamente varias verduras- debes de sentirlo dentro tuyo, no es así?**

 **Preguntó por lo bajo, entrecerrando aún más los ojos mientras que el ainú le veía de reojo y luego, volvía a ver a quien preparaba la cena en aquellos momentos**

 **-Sí… es como…**

 **Preció pensarlo unos segundos, antes de hablar**

 **-Como si algo dentro mío se hubiera ido. No lo sé…- se mordió un labio algo inquieto- me refiero… hasta hace unas horas estaba preocupado por el torneo que se acerca, por entrenar… porque te quisieras casar conmigo, por el que nos puedan separar de repente o que vayamos a morir de alguna manera…**

 **Ren se rió un poco por lo bajo**

 **-En verdad?**

 **-Sí. Pero ahora…- Horohoro se rascó la cabeza confundido- ya no me siento preocupado, sabes? Siento… como si todo estuviera al fin en su lugar… incluso el torneo. Sé que hay cosas fuera de nuestro control… pero…- volteó a ver a los ojos al otro chico- no me preocupan más. Simplemente…**

 **Abrió un poco más sus ojos y movió una mano para hacer una seña de que algo se había esfumado; Ren asintió una vez y volvió a clavar su mirada en la espalda cubierta por aquellos cabellos plateados**

 **-Si… yo igual- musitó por lo bajo Ren, suavizando la mirada con calma- desde que nos lo cruzamos. Incluso… mi padre…- su expresión cambió a una que parecía querer concentrarse- desde que estoy contigo ayer, me ha dejado de afectar en una buena parte; ahora…- se detuvo un segundo- simplemente ya no está. Me refiero… creo que vamos a salir de esto y no tenemos por qué temerle más… no lo entiendo…- se mordió un dedo con inquietud- será el ambiente de este templo?**

 **-Es verdad, esto es un templo- dijo de pronto Horohoro poniéndose de pie y dando un paso hacia donde el de mayor estatura iba acomodando alimentos en los platos- oiga…! Eh…- los ojos del ainú se abrieron un segundo para después, cerrarlos y fruncir el ceño rascándose la frente al tiempo que la atención del joven de ojos blancos se centraba en este- lo siento, no sabemos su nombre…**

 **-Oh!… solo llámenme Neko**

 **Respondió aquella persona sonriendo de forma más luminosa conforme ahora se acercaba al pequeño kotatsu y comenzaba a colocar los alimentos en este; los chicos le observaron durante algunos momentos más, antes de que se volviera a escuchar la voz de aquel joven**

 **-Ahora vayan a lavarse para cenar, deben de estar hambrientos**

 **Aseguró tomando un trapo de cocina para secarse las manos**

 **-Los lavabos se encuentran en aquella dirección… -dijo para luego, ver con algo de sorpresa al Tao que le dirigía una mirada algo sospechosa**

 **-Está seguro de que nos quiere compartiendo alimento con usted?- preguntó con lentitud, recibiendo una mirada inquieta por parte de Horohoro y una más suave aunque seria, por parte de su anfitrión- no queremos ser groseros… y prácticamente, no nos conoce… podríamos ser bandidos o algo por el estilo…**

 **Ren continuaba sereno ante la mirada neutra de aquel adulto… hasta que abrió un poco los ojos ante la risa diáfana de este, que parecía bastante divertido con aquello**

 **-Pero yo sé que no lo son- aseguró para después, colocarle una mano en la cabeza al chico de ojos dorados que se congeló con un gesto de sorpresa- son un par de muy buenos chicos, que se han tomado tantas molestias por alguien tan torpe como yo; ya no hay niños como ustedes hoy en día y me puedo considerar afortunado, de habérmelos topado en el camino**

 **Cerró los ojos y ladeó la cabeza, siendo observado unos segundos más por el Tao que asintió y luego, se dio la vuelta para dirigirse en dirección de los lavatorios, llevándose del brazo al ainú que dio un respingo y siguió al otro, aún viendo de reojo al de mayor estatura, que una vez que ambos chicos hubiesen desaparecido, sonrió con un gesto muy grande de cariño y después, dió un corto suspiro para después andar en dirección del resto de alimentos para acomodarlos en la mesa**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **-Es un shamán**

 **Ren entornaba los ojos conforme se lavaban ambos las manos y a su lado, Horohoro le veía sorprendido**

 **-Estás seguro?... yo también pensé en esa idea, pero…**

 **-Completamente**

 **Replicó el chino frunciendo el ceño ante el reflejo del espejo que tenía delante para después, ver de lado al otro**

 **-Cuando me tocó… creo que pude sentir algo de su furyoku…**

 **-En verdad?... porque yo no lo he sentido, aparte de ese algo dentro mío que no está precisamente, completamente cómodo en este sitio- hizo una mueca- me refiero… me siento…**

 **-Purificado**

 **Terminó de decir el Tao volviendo a ver hacia el frente, bajando aún más sus párpados; Horohoro asintió muy despacio**

 **-Yo también percibí eso… y como te digo, al momento de que me tocó… su energía estaba… pero al mismo tiempo, no lo estaba- volvió a verle de reojo y la expresión del shamán de hielo se volvió seria- no hay que bajar la guardia Horohoro. Aunque no sintamos peligro, podría tratarse de uno de los hombres de Hao o de algún otro participante del Torneo y no podemos correr el riesgo de que traten de eliminarnos desde antes… no conocemos su poder**

 **-Entiendo**

 **Asintió el chico y entonces, ambos comenzaron a andar hacia el comedor**

 **-Peor aún, no tenemos a nuestros mochirei con nosotros- Horohoro hizo una mueca de inconformidad lo cuál fue correspondido por Ren, que expresó un gesto de fastidio- aunque no he visto que este sujeto tenga uno, no podemos confiarnos. Su supuesta esposa podría estar tendiéndonos una trampa**

 **Susurró para luego, volver a entrar en la habitación donde el joven de cabellos plateados les aguardaba ya sentado a la mesa, con un gesto sereno y un destello algo confundido en los ojos**

 **-En realidad, "esposo" es el término correcto**

 **Ambos chicos se quedaron congelados en las puertas corredizas abiertas, intercambiando miradas con aquel sujeto… para luego, poner sus ojos en blanco y emitir un grito de susto ante aquello**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **-No sé de qué se sorprenden, este templo es pequeño y ustedes hablan más alto de lo que piensan**

 **Se rió divertido aquel joven, cubriéndose un poco la boca con la yema de los dedos mientras que Horohoro le observaba con una sospecha todavía mayor y tragaba tan rápido como podía los fideos que tenía delante mas sin dejar de vigilar al de cabello largo; por su parte Ren no había tocado nada de los alimentos y permanecía de brazos cruzados, observando al adulto con un gesto indescifrable. Estaba bastante seguro de que sus últimas palabras no habían sido dichas tan alto como para ser escuchadas así sin más… por lo que, la única respuesta lógica a aquello, era que hubiese algún espectro cerca que le dijese aquellas cosas al sujeto**

 **-Eres un participante del torneo de shamanes?**

 **La pregunta era tajante y no daba lugar a respuestas esquivas. Quizá incluso sonaba algo grosera pero eso al Tao no le importaba en lo absoluto. No iba a arriesgarse en esos momentos a nada que los pusiera en peligro y ya no le importaba que tan a salvo o calmado se sintiese al lado de aquel sujeto que le veía sorprendido, no pensaba bajar la guardia ni dar oportunidad a ningún tipo de agresión que fuera a dejarles descalificados o imposibilitados de continuar adelante.**

 **Aquella persona de nombre Neko tan solo parpadeó una vez para luego, sonreír de forma muy ligera y negar con la cabeza**

 **-No. No soy ningún participante. No niego que sé de lo que me hablas y que supe que ustedes dos lo eran al segundo de conocerlos- aceptó inclinando muy apenas la cabeza a modo de disculpas, lo que solo hizo entrecerrar aún más los ojos al Tao mientras que Horohoro continuaba comiendo de forma continua; gruñía y le dirigía una mala mirada al adulto pero no dejaba de alimentarse, como si no lo hubiera hecho en días. En verdad que ese cabeza hueca era tan idiota, que podrían envenenarlo fácilmente y él ni se enteraría- pero no soy parte de ese torneo**

 **Cerró los ojos sin mudar su expresión de tranquilidad, lo que provocó un nuevo gruñido en el Tao**

 **-Me vas a decir que no te interesa el asunto del rey de los shamanes?**

 **-Bueno… me preocupa quien vaya a tomar ese lugar por supuesto, el que lo haga tiene una gran responsabilidad por delante- aseguró el joven con gesto serio esta vez para después, levantarse las mangas de uno de sus múltiples kimonos para dejarle ver su brazo y que pudiesen observar la falta del oráculo virtual- pero el puesto no me interesa en lo absoluto. Yo ya he cumplido con el sueño de mi vida y tengo bastante que hacer por mi parte de aquí en lo que me reste de años como para desear pelear con nadie**

 **Cerró sus ojos con agrado**

 **-Además… me parece un asunto demasiado manipulado, solo por el poder de comunicarse con cada ser vivo, animal y cosa de la tierra**

 **-Manipulado?- esta vez fue la voz de Horohoro la que se dejó escuchar, dejando al fin su plato de comida mientras que veía con seriedad a aquel joven, que asentía con un gesto aún serio**

 **-Sí, claro…**

 **-Explícate- ordenó Ren, recibiendo una mirada muy rápida por parte de Horohoro pero este no le silenció; también deseaba saber a qué se refería aquella persona, que se llevó un par de dedos a los labios como si meditara lo que estaba a punto de decir, alzando la vista al techo**

 **-No estarás refiriéndote a ese sujeto llamado Hao… o al resto de los equipos sagrados, cierto?**

 **Inquirió de pronto el de ojos negros, que finalmente obtuvo la atención del de mayor edad que le observó fijamente**

 **-Si sabes del torneo… entonces seguramente sabes sobre los demás participantes y quienes se encuentran ahí- dijo algo tenso el ainú, a lo que el de cabello plateado asintió**

 **-Si claro- admitió aquella persona- pero no, no me refiero a manipulación de participantes… ustedes no saben ni siquiera por lo que están peleando en realidad y todo es por causa de esas cosas que les meten sus ideas para conseguir lo que desean- dijo con algo de preocupación el adulto, moviendo un dedo en círculos lo cuál solo irritó aún más a ambos chicos que dejaron salir un gruñido**

 **-Peleamos por cumplir nuestros sueños… a nadie nos han manipulado para ello!**

 **Soltó el Usui golpeando un poco la mesa pero aquello no parecía haber afectado en algo el humor de su anfitrión, que solo se limitó a observar al chico de la bandana sin mudar su gesto**

 **-Tampoco dije que los manipularan para cumplir sus sueños- dijo con calma el adulto, ladeando suavemente la cabeza- o bueno… al menos no directamente…**

 **-No directamente?- preguntó Ren, con algo de interés sin desearlo**

 **-Es una conversación algo larga… puede que nos tome toda la noche- se rió suavemente Neko para después, recibir una mirada fría por parte del Tao que apretaba con fuerza sus brazos contra su pecho**

 **-Tenemos tiempo- dijo cortante para luego, entornar los ojos- lo que me pregunto es… tu supuesto esposo, no se sentirá algo contrariado por que estemos aquí?- sus ojos dorados brillaron aún más- no estará… tendiéndonos una trampa para alejarnos del torneo?**

 **-Oh no… no le interesa de ninguna forma eso, en todo caso si estuviera aquí los alentaría más que nadie a participar- aseguró el adulto moviendo una mano por delante de su rostro para después, ver hacia un lado con bastante cariño mientras que suavizaba la mirada- aún y a pesar de todo… es un tonto. Le divierten este tipo de cosas, supongo que porque se aburre bastante- se apoyó un poco de lado en una mano y bajó un poco sus párpados- además… no va a llegar pronto. En verdad le gusta salir a caminar en la nieve… le da tiempo de relajarse y de pensar un poco, de que se le enfríen las ideas**

 **Cerró los ojos y permaneció unos momentos en silencio**

 **-No tienen de qué preocuparse. En verdad, no deseamos ningún mal hacia ustedes… al contrario, como dije antes, yo les debo bastante por su amabilidad y la gentileza de hace unas horas**

 **Neko ahora con los ojos cerrados, se enderezaba y les sonreía con una luminosidad enorme, que hizo que los otros dos shamanes se tambaleasen un poco; "no le importa nuestro enojo" pensaron ambos con un tic en un ojo, sin comprender como alguien podía tener semejante paciencia especialmente, cuando lo estaban interrogando de formas tan duras. "Yoh" pensó Ren de repente, alzando la mirada "me recuerda a Yoh"**

 **El adulto de cabello blanco dejó salir una risa corta y apenada, provocando una pequeña arruga de irritación en la frente del Tao**

 **-Lo siento, no deseaba hacerte enojar- aseguró el de ojos blancos para luego, tomar aire y levantar la mirada pensativo- en qué nos quedamos? Ah si!... la manipulación para entrar en el torneo… bueno, creo que eso es algo que a todos se les dio desde niños, de una forma u otra… tan solo por el hecho de hablarles acerca de este- Neko dejó caer un poco sus párpados y colocó sus manos cruzadas por sobre su regazo, cambiando su expresión a una seria- es… la promesa de cumplir algo sin que haya un obstáculo real, tener el poder de manipularlo todo para formar algo con lo que uno se sienta satisfecho… seguramente casi desde que nacieron, se les hizo saber del torneo, no es así?**

 **Ren y Horohoro le observaban ahora con atención pero continuaban sintiéndose incómodos con aquello. Casi ofendidos**

 **-Joven Ren… por qué decidiste entrar al torneo de shamanes? Cómo fue que te llevaron a eso?- preguntó aquel adulto viéndole con interés a lo que el aludido entornó los ojos**

 **No pensaba contestarle. Entornó los ojos con frialdad y clavó sus dedos en sus brazos dejando bastante en claro que aquella pregunta la encontraba demasiado invasiva, a lo que el joven adulto solo le vió unos segundos más para después, sonreírle suavemente y cerrar los ojos bajando un poco la cabeza**

 **-Lo lamento, no era mi intención ofenderte…**

 **Dijo para que luego, se escuchase la voz del ainú hablar, lo que sorprendió a los otros dos que dirigieron su mirada hacia este**

 **-En mi tribu es una leyenda que se cuenta desde siempre y mi abuelo tenía la esperanza de que yo ayudara para revivir las tradiciones ancestrales y que protegiera a la naturaleza, regresándole a las personas el sentido de esta- una sombra producida por la tela en su frente cubría la parte superior del rostro del Usui, pero sus ojos aún así podían verse fijos y serios hacia el de cabello plateado; Ren estaba ligeramente sorprendido ya que ver al otro chico de aquella manera no era precisamente lo más común- yo me negué a cumplir con eso hasta que pude ver como destruían el lugar de vida de los espíritus naturales de mi región y decidí volverme rey para protegerlos y cubrir el mundo con un campo de fuki donde ellos pudieran vivir**

 **Hizo silencio solo unos minutos antes de golpear la mesa con un puño, retando al joven con su expresión y un tono de voz más elevado**

 **-Dónde está la manipulación ahí!?**

 **Exclamó para luego, parpadear al ver como la persona a la que había gritado tan solo continuaba viéndole sin alterarse. Aquello le removió por dentro y ahora, casi sentía vergüenza por la manera en la que había estallado, más aún después de ver como el joven le dirigía una pequeña sonrisa tranquilizadora, que le indicaba que ni siquiera le había incordiado un poco su reacción**

 **-La verdad, es que suena a algo muy bueno… no buscas el poder realmente para ti, sino para alguien más… eso es bastante bonito en el concepto**

 **Aseguró el adulto cerrando los ojos un momento para luego, ver a Ren que era el siguiente en hablar**

 **-En el concepto?- increpó el de ojos dorados, solo provocando un par de parpadeos en su anfitrión**

 **-Sí, claro… vamos a ponerlo así: una vez que Horohoro haya ganado el torneo (imaginando que lo hiciera) y haya recibido todo el poder que necesita y construya el campo de fuki… qué sigue?**

 **-Pues… hipotéticamente si él lo consiguiera porque yo soy quien va a ganar en realidad… -Ren alzó un poco la cabeza mientras que Horohoro le veía ahora con los ojos muy abiertos y soltaba un "Oye!"- podría hacer lo que sintiese que le conviniese más, no?**

 **Ren movió un poco la cabeza y alzó la mirada un segundo**

 **-Se convertiría en dios. Eso significa, que todo el planeta dependería de su decisión… no creo que sería uno malo, en realidad- el ainú le dirigió una mirada agradecida a su pareja para después, fruncir el ceño junto con el chino al escuchar las pequeñas risas del adulto que parecía divertido por algún motivo- qué es lo gracioso?**

 **-Quién les dijo que el rey shamán se convertía en dios?- inquirió Neko con un brillo alegre en los ojos, lo que volvió a tensar a ambos chicos**

 **Estos se quedaron quietos unos momentos para después, abrir y cerrar la boca unos momentos y entonces…**

 **-Las historias lo dicen…**

 **-Mi familia lo dijo**

 **-Todo el mundo lo sabe- Horohoro colocó las manos hacia los lados, dirigiéndole una mirada extraña al de cabello plateado, como si se hubiera vuelto loco- eso viene en los escritos desde el primer rey shamán, si hacemos caso a lo que dicen los apaches…**

 **-Oh…- el joven se colocó un dedo en los labios- y antes de eso?**

 **Los dos shamanes jóvenes se tensaron. Antes de eso?**

 **-Sí, antes de eso… digo, hasta el día de hoy, siete reyes shamán han gobernado sobre los espíritus según dicen las historias. La humanidad tiene existiendo mucho más que eso. Entonces, no había dios hasta que empezaron los torneos?- ladeó la cabeza un poco lo que volvió a tensar a los otros chicos como si les hubiesen gritado**

 **Horohoro comenzó a frotarse la cabeza, apretando los párpados**

 **-Eso que dices es muy confuso!- se quejó- claro que debió más reyes antes!**

 **-Quizá simplemente, no los habían contado**

 **Dijo Ren para después, darse cuenta de lo estúpido que había sonado aquello. Y entonces, se tensó y se intrigó, percibiendo un fuerte mareo sin estar muy seguro de porqué; se pasó una mano por la frente, no esperaba tener que pensar en esas cosas justamente esa noche, solamente habían acompañado a una persona a su casa por haberle tirado las compras… cómo habían terminado en esa conversación? El adulto parecía haberse dado de cómo había perturbado a los otros dos, puesto que al siguiente momento, les había empujado un par de tazas de té**

 **-Lo lamento. Creo que… fui muy rápido con esto**

 **Se disculpó. Horohoro ni siquiera lo pensó y se bebió el contenido de la taza de golpe mientras que el chico de ojos dorados tomó su taza y observó el líquido ámbar durante unos segundos; le dolía terriblemente la cabeza y no alcanzaba a comprender por qué. Dio un sorbo a la bebida caliente y se sorprendió de la manera en que su cuerpo había comenzado a relajarse. Incluso su mente… estaba más despejada y esta vez sin enojo de por medio, le dirigió una mirada confundida al de cabello largo que dejó salir un suspiro de alivio**

 **-Me disculpo… nunca he sido muy bueno para explicar este tipo de cosas, es mi esposo el bueno para hablar a las multitudes y todas esas cosas… siempre le dije que él debía de tomar mi lugar, pero él suele decirme que yo soy el bueno para el trabajo**

 **Se rió rascándose la nuca con vergüenza sin que los otros dos entendiesen a que se refería; Neko carraspeó un par de veces para luego, volver a hablar**

 **-Veamos… trataré de ponerlo de forma más simple. Empezando por el concepto básico, un dios no es realmente "un dios" si hasta antes de eso fue un humano- movió una mano con un gesto- el término en sí es muy relativo para referirse a un ser que no logramos comprender del todo y que tiene un gran, gran poder… pero si realmente una persona pudiese hacerse un "dios", de inicio no tendría por qué luchar por ello- hizo una mueca- los dioses de verdad simplemente son. Crean, destruyen, cambian ellos mismos, la realidad, el tiempo, sus alrededores… simplemente "son" y no necesitan de una competencia para ser**

 **Frunció muy apenas el ceño**

 **-Es como tú- observó al chico de ojos dorados- tú eres Ren Tao. No necesitas de nadie que te lo diga, sabes que eres un ser humano… incluso al momento de nacer y aún sin nombre, no podías ser un perro, un ave o una roca. Eras un humano. Y sin importar lo que hagas, si te cambias el color, si te pones o te quitas, tu esencia es de un humano. Incluso, suponiendo que llegaras a convertirte en el rey de los shamanes, eso no elimina tu humanidad, esa siempre es y será parte de ti, de lo que eres, lo que fuiste y lo que serás**

 **Bajó un poco más los párpados**

 **-Es lo mismo para todo lo demás. Un dios es un dios y no necesita de que se lo digan o se lo premien. Es lo que es. El agua sigue siendo agua por mucho que se evapore, se vuelva dura o sea manejable, su esencia y lo que la conforma es lo mismo aquí y en el espacio exterior a pesar de las formas que tome…**

 **-Eso no tiene sentido- dijo de pronto el Usui con seriedad- porque se supone que todos somos almas que van y vienen en diferentes formas, nacen y renacen cambiando con el tiempo…**

 **Dijo a lo que el adulto abrió un poco los ojos pero lejos de verse preocupado, parecía entusiasmarse**

 **-Bueno, ahí ya hablamos de otro nivel… pero sigue estando bajo la misma ley de que no puedes cambiar lo que es en esencia- dijo levantando un dedo- ya a esos conceptos, un alma es energía. Y volviendo a lo mismo, no importa donde la coloques o como, no deja de ser energía; las cosas que son, no necesitan de tener que hacer algo para adquirir una esencia diferente: son o no son. Te lo pondré más sencillo**

 **Neko cerró un ojo y emitió un ligero suspiro, apoyando el rostro en una mano y el codo en la mesa**

 **-Tú eres un shamán de la naturaleza, cierto? Sabes perfectamente lo que es un árbol. Cómo es, cómo luce, su aroma, su textura, su nacimiento… vamos bien?- abrió un ojo para verle**

 **Horohoro frunció el ceño y asintió**

 **-Muy bien. Ahora, supongamos que yo construyo un "árbol". Tomo madera, le doy forma al tronco, le coloco hojas, da sombra… incluso encuentro alguna forma moderna de hacer que transforme la contaminación en oxígeno y lo presento a todos como un "árbol"… es realmente un árbol?**

 **El ainú separó los labios y entonces, bajó un poco la mirada y permaneció en silencio, meditando aquello.**

 **Los tres continuaron en la mesa, dejando que aquella plática fuese tomando forma en sus mentes, especialmente en la de los más jóvenes que ahora no sabían qué decir o como discutir aquello; era como haber estado siguiendo todo el camino de sus sueños para darse de bruces con un muro que de alguna forma, tiraba mucho de lo que habían creído hasta ese momento. Sabían que el rey shamán se suponía que tenía el poder de cambiarlo todo, de hacerlo todo y de destruirlo todo si se lo proponía. Era por eso que tampoco deseaban que sujetos como Hao o los Soldados X tomaran el poder…**

 **Pero ellos?**

 **Qué diferencia tenían en realidad, que fuese más conveniente que la del resto? Incluso Ren ahora mantenía la mirada clavado en el tazón de comida que no había tocado y que ahora se encontraba frío. Él deseaba cambiar el mundo para que las personas ya no tuviesen que enfrentarse a los seres oscuros, quería deshacerse de los humanos malignos y que todos tuviesen la oportunidad de tener una luz… pero y luego? Qué seguía de ahí? Las dudas lo incomodaban y lo hacían sentir furioso consigo mismo pero al mismo tiempo, esa rabia se desvanecía tan pronto aparecía**

 **Quizá era cansancio**

 **Para cuando tomó consciencia de sí mismo nuevamente, estaba en una habitación diferente, sentado sobre un pequeño futón.**

 **Abrió mucho los ojos y volteó a los alrededores para ver a Horohoro sentado a su lado con expresión soñolienta pero nerviosa. A dónde se habían ido los últimos minutos en los que no había sido consciente!? Se viró para ver al joven de cabello plateado que en aquellos momentos se encontraba parado en el dintel de la puerta corrediza de la habitación, hablando con completa calma y sonriéndoles como si nada diferente hubiese ocurrido**

 **-…así que, creo que lo mejor es que descansen y mañana continuaremos con el tema. Por lo pronto, tengo unas últimas cosas que hacer antes de acostarme a dormir también…**

 **-Espere un momento!- dijo de pronto Ren, temblando al darse cuenta de que de alguna manera, habían sido manipulados hasta ese instante y transportados en contra de sus pensamientos hasta ese sitio; estaba aterrado y al mismo tiempo, algo en su interior seguía sin percibir peligro en nada de aquello… pero era una locura!- quién es usted? Cómo llegamos aquí?**

 **El aludido tan solo le vió con algo de sorpresa para después, sonreírle un poco**

 **-Se estaban quedando dormidos en la mesa. Creo que ha sido bastante agotador todo este asunto, ustedes tan solo son niños todavía. Y es demasiado tarde como para que se vayan a donde vivan, estamos bastante retirados de la ciudad y no pienso arriesgarlos a estas horas de la madrugada, así que simplemente les traje… creo que estaban más dormidos de lo que creí porque ninguno se quejó…**

 **Se rió un poco, provocando que el Tao se tallase el rostro**

 **-Por favor, traten de descansar. Les prometo que mañana después del desayuno no les retendré más. En verdad, no hay nada que temer, puedes vigilar mi habitación si así lo deseas, está al fondo del pasillo a la derecha, no me moveré de ahí y puedes ir a verme cuando gustes… pero por favor, intenten dormir algo**

 **El adulto inclinó la cabeza un poco para luego, sentarse en el suelo y cerrar la puerta de los chicos**

 **Horohoro y Ren se quedaron observando largo rato aquella puerta… y entonces, con un gemido, el ainú se recostó hacia atrás en el futón y se acercó a donde estaba el Tao, que le vió alarmado**

 **-En verdad piensas dormirte?**

 **-Ya lo escuchaste, no hará nada- respondió el de cabello claro para luego, levantar una mano y estirar al otro para que se acostase a su lado; después de oponer algo de resistencia, el de ojos dorados se dejó acostar al lado del otro y se le recargó sobre el brazo que Horohoro había colocado debajo de su cabeza- y de alguna forma, sé que dice la verdad. No tenemos de qué preocuparnos**

 **El de ojos negros los entornó un poco**

 **-Quisiera saber un poco más antes de irme. Siento… que de alguna forma, estamos donde debíamos para obtener algo más antes de la segunda ronda**

 **Musitó. Ren solo se incorporó un poco para verle mejor**

 **-Crees que esto tenga que ver con ese asunto?- inquirió por lo bajo- crees que vaya a servirnos?**

 **-Hmmm –el aludido resopló un poco, pensativo- quizá. Te lo digo, no sé por qué… pero creo que estamos en el lugar correcto. Siento que algo bueno va a salir de esto**

 **Le sonrió un poco para luego, colocarse de lado y abrazar al otro chico que se le apoyó de frente al pecho, cerrando los ojos y pegando las manos cerradas contra su torso**

 **-Espero que tengas razón**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Pervertida Yaoista  
-Me haces muy, muy feliz con tus reviews! Lamento la repetición de palabras, a veces me emociono mucho escribiendo y se me pasa revisar eso en el chequeo, así que una enorme disculpa... pero me hace feliz que te haya gustado el capítulo del lemon! realmente, le puse el corazón para que fuese especial para estos dos niños, sobre todo por el significado que tiene para ellos hacer algo así y finalmente, terminar por cerrar sus dudas sobre el "me quiere, no me quiere". Yo no tengo problema en que me presiones hahaha me halagas XD... y ohh si, En Tao va a tener mucho, MUCHO que decir al respecto... la familia de Ren en general, les espera una decisión muy difícil a ambos niños...  
Y sobre la joven... hahah que bien adivinaste lo que hizo! irónicamente, esta personita es mas importante de lo que esta parejita piensa por que tendrá relevancia mucho, muuuucho mas adelante  
No pude evitar imaginarle metiendo mano negra en todo esto jajajaja  
Espero que te sigan gustando los capítulos... ya mero vuelve a aparecer Yoh! (se hace extrañar sniff)... mil millones de gracias por tus porras!


	19. El rey shamán

**HAPPY LIFE: ICE AND GOLD**

 **CAP 19**

 **"El rey shamán"**

 **"Los Grandes Espíritus como ya lo viste, tan solo son el cúmulo de almas de humanos, animales y las cosas que existen en este mundo. Sin embargo, algo que todos también pueden ver cuando ponen la atención suficiente es que básicamente, el 90% de las almas y la energía que se acumula en aquella torre de poder es de esencias humanas; eso significa… que lo que todo shamán aspira a poseer, no es realmente el conocimiento del todo o el poder absoluto sobre todas y cada una de las cosas…"**

 **"El rey shamán, es justamente eso porque tiene la capacidad de comunicarse con todos los espíritus que existan en este planeta al mismo tiempo. Y esos espíritus, ya sea que estén vivos, muertos o en transición pueden también hablarle a este para ser escuchados; es como si fuese un megáfono gigante que capta todas las voces de las personas y las criaturas, que simplemente quieren ser escuchadas. Incluso el supuesto poder del rey, proviene de los espíritus de los ya fallecidos, que se lo brindan para que sea capaz de llevar a cabo lo que algunos conocen como "milagros". Sin el apoyo de las almas que conforman esa columna de energía, entonces, el shamán no es nada, sin importar el título que disponga"**

 **En el exterior de aquel templo, la luz de la mañana atravesaba todo y había desaparecido los últimos rastros de la nieve de la noche anterior. Incluso, la temperatura se había vuelto fresca pero agradable al grado de que aún los meteorólogos en los televisores de las personas, se cuestionaban sobre tan extraño clima**

 **"Desde que se comenzaron a crear las competencias y a juntar a los shamánes para poderse comunicar con estos espíritus, siempre se ha creído que por el hecho de poseerlos se convierten automáticamente en dioses. Nada más alejado de la verdad en realidad. Es verdad que aquel que se convierta en rey tiene que tener cierto nivel de fuerza por que la va a necesitar para fusionarse cuando lo necesite con una gran cantidad de almas y darles forma de ser necesario… pero solo eso. Tiene la habilidad de transformar la energía de la materia y pasarla de un estado a otro… pero no es capaz de crear nada de cero; por supuesto que los demás se impresionan y le respetan… pero si supiesen la verdad, quizá hasta se decepcionarían"**

 **Ren en aquellos momentos se llevaba pequeñas porciones de arroz a la boca y observaba al joven de cabello plateado a su lado que había preparado el desayuno y ahora conversaba con este con toda la calma del mundo mientras que un poco más allá en el patio, Horohoro los escuchaba al tiempo que partía algo de madera para su anfitrión**

 **Un poco más tranquilos de la noche anterior, ambos se habían levantado con una sensación por demás, pacífica en el interior**

 **Incluso y esta vez, el Tao había accedido a aceptar los alimentos que les brindaba aquel joven que para cuando lo habían alcanzado en el comedor, ya les tenía preparado el desayuno con anticipo y parecía auténticamente feliz de verles; del esposo de este no había rastro pero el de cabello plateado les había dicho que su pareja había ido a atender unos pendientes y que probablemente estaría de vuelta para el mediodía, aunque no era muy seguro aquello.**

 **Pero que había dejado sus buenos deseos a ambos shamanes y que de igual forma, esperaba que hubieran pasado una buena noche**

 **Por su parte y una vez empezado el desayuno, el de ojos dorados pidió a quien les había recibido que continuara explicándoles acerca de los Grandes Espíritus y el rey de los shamanes. No era como que hubiese perdido la ambición o el deseo de llegar a las finales… pero ahora, se sentía quizá un poco más intrigado de como veían aquella situación otras personas, como para no querer intervenir; Lilirara había dicho que los apaches eran seres malignos… otros simplemente, no querían saber nada del asunto porque pensaban que era una situación de ego o que iba en contra de la naturaleza…**

 **Pero la información era información.**

 **Incluso lo más insignificante podría darles una pista o ventaja ante lo que tenían delante, incluida su futura batalla contra los principales rivales como lo era Hao**

 **Y al mismo tiempo, Yoh…**

 **Qué pensaría él si escuchara todo aquello?**

 **-Pero…**

 **Interrumpió de repente Horohoro desde donde estaba trabajando, enderezándose de su posición donde sostenía un hacha y luego, se secaba la frente al tiempo que veía al de cabello plateado que se había servido una taza de té y le daba un sorbo**

 **-Si el rey de los shamanes no es un dios… cómo es que tiene el poder de hacer nacer a las personas y decidir quién es quién?**

 **Inquirió con gesto preocupado, pero esta vez, fue Ren el que respondió mientras que depositaba su tazón de arroz vacío en la mesa de patas cortas**

 **-Eso es porque no está creando una persona, solo está guiando a alguien que ya existía a un recipiente nuevo ya sea persona o animal…- dijo despacio el de ojos dorados para luego, entornar los ojos con seriedad y ver de lado al adulto a su lado- o al menos, esa es la teoría según lo que nos ha estado contando… estoy en lo correcto?**

 **-Muy bien! –felicitó Neko cerrando os ojos con agrado ante la respuesta del chico de cabello oscuro a su lado- en verdad eres un chico muy inteligente!**

 **-Jmmm- sonrió con evidente orgullo el crío- eso es porque seré yo quien se convierta en el futuro rey- aseguró, lo que provocó que Horohoro frunciera el ceño con irritación**

 **-Ya quisieras picudo, el rey shamán voy a serlo yo!**

 **Soltó señalándose con un pulgar, lo cuál terminó por provocar la hilaridad del joven de cabellos largos que parecía bastante feliz de escucharles discutir**

 **-En realidad, ambos tienen muy buenas posibilidades de convertirse en reyes, siempre y cuando tengan el beneplácito de los espíritus… o sepan ponerlos en su lugar, si son lo suficientemente rápidos y no se dejan engañar- aseguró el chico de ojos blancos moviendo un índice hacia los lados, lo que provocó la extrañeza de ambos shamanes jóvenes**

 **-Ponerlos en su lugar? A los Grandes Espíritus?**

 **La voz de Ren sonaba algo inquieta mientras que la persona a su lado, asentía una sola vez**

 **-Bueno… para que lo entiendan mejor y retomando el tema que estábamos tratando, los Grandes Espíritus son el grupo más grande de seres humanos muertos hablando, chillando y gritando al mismo tiempo en los oídos de quienes pueden escucharlos, en este caso, el rey shaman y los que son llamados a participar en el "torneo"- hizo el entrecomillado con los dedos- de principio, ellos deciden cada cuanto es el famoso Torneo, quienes participan, cómo participan, si les agradas, no les agradas… cuando vas a la aldea de los Apaches todavía se dan el lujo de matarte si piensan que no estás listo…**

 **Aquel adulto ahora parecía ligeramente molesto y movía una mano en círculo, lo que sorprendió a los dos chicos presentes ya que hasta ese momento, no le habían visto ningún gesto desdeñoso o incuso, irritado**

 **-No ven aún lo raro en todo eso?**

 **Ren y Horohoro se vieron un segundo entre ellos y al siguiente momento, bajaron la mirada con concentración intentando encontrar lo que aquel joven trataba de decirles, el chino cruzándose de brazos y el ainu con las manos en la cadera; pasaron unos minutos y entonces, la voz de Neko se dejó percibir por entre el silencio, haciendo que los otros dos abriesen los ojos como si algo se hubiera aparecido de golpe ante ellos**

 **-Si ya existe una persona que pueda hablar con los espíritus y manipularlos para que estos cumplan su voluntad… entonces, por qué no es el propio rey shamán quien elige a su sucesor? Más aún, si se supone que el rey se convierte en un dios… por qué necesita de un sucesor?**

 **El joven de cabello largo bajó los párpados dándole a su expresión un aire diferente, casi peligroso lo que hizo saltar un poco a los otros dos que le vieron con sorpresa**

 **-Eso…**

 **Horohoro abría y cerraba la boca en pequeños espasmos y el Tao se había inclinado un poco hacia atrás, observando al adulto como si fuese la primera vez que le viese… por qué… por qué nunca habían pensado en ello? El silencio que siguió fue uno de los más pesados hasta ese momento y entonces, Neko se sirvió un poco más de té con parsimonia para después, darle un sorbo y dejar descansar la taza en su regazo**

 **-Todos conocemos lo que de principio debería significar ser el rey de los shamánes. Y eso se supone que incluye el poder conseguir que los Grandes Espíritus accedan a tu voluntad y confíen en las decisiones que tomarás y que de base deberían de ser para el bienestar de los humanos, la naturaleza y aquello que nos rodea; se supone… que esos seres son muy sabios y por eso es que permiten que un ser, también sabio y poderoso acceda a ellos para poder transmitir algo a los vivos. Incluyendo la esperanza…**

 **Dio un suspiro profundo antes de continuar**

 **-Pero la verdad que nadie quiere ver, porque eso significaría bajarlos de su torre de marfil es… que solo se trata de un humano, controlado por muchos más humanos**

 **Horohoro se sentó en el tocón que había estado usando como pase para partir madera y sus ojos se clavaron en la nada, así como los de Ren que se dejó caer más en el cojín sobre el cuál se encontraba sentado; aquel adulto que volvía a sostener la taza de té contra sus labios, había dicho algo terrible sin duda alguna, pero…**

 **La cabeza les volvía a doler**

 **"El rey shamán es un humano, controlado por más humanos"**

 **No querían creer eso. No podían creer aquello. Pero al mismo tiempo era lógico, después de todo, todos los participantes del torneo eran eso a final de cuentas: seres humanos. Los Apaches desde un principio les habían dicho que aquella columna de luz eran los Grandes Espíritus y estaban formados por todas las almas de los seres de la tierra y siempre que les observaban, la gran mayoría del tiempo veían personas que se mezclaban y se fusionaban dentro de las demás.**

 **Ren se colocó las manos en el rostro e intentó respirar profundo**

 **Todo aquello comenzaba a parecer un gran y enorme juego de un algo que no podían distinguir, llevándolos desde un inicio hasta aquel final. Una y otra vez. Cada 500 años.**

 **Incluído Hao, que tenía una vida muy larga.**

 **Siempre habían sido manipulados, todo el tiempo… por esos seres?**

 **-Esa es la primer cosa de la que debes de tener noción, si en verdad quieres convertirte en el rey de los shamánes- Neko volvió a hablar con un tono serio, casi decidido conforme clavaba sus ojos en el vacío delante suyo- eres un humano. Con un gran poder, con habilidad y con ese "algo" que te ha permitido ser elegido… pero no por eso, eres un ser superior. Un matemático no deja de ser un humano solo porque tiene la habilidad de ver en su mente lo que otros no son capaces de percibir; un físico no se convierte en un dios tan solo por que comprende las leyes que rigen lo que nos rodea y un médico no es un buda tan solo porque tiene una mayor capacidad a la del resto para salvar una vida: todos son personas y no es diferente con los shamanes. No somos menos humanos solo por que podamos ver a quienes han perdido su vehículo de vida y el que se vean a sí mismos como una raza o especie aparte, es una estupidez**

 **Cerró los ojos y sonrió**

 **-Una vez que comprendes eso, entonces, el poner en su lugar a los Grandes Espíritus y hacer que estos se conviertan en una mano para ayudar a realmente, cumplir los sueños de los demás no es algo difícil. Esa entidad son personas que han decidido poner una autoridad sobre ellos y deben de respetarla como tal, en lugar de utilizarla para llevar a cabo sus propios deseos egoístas. No son dioses, no van a servir a un dios, sino que van a tomar a una persona y van a convertirla en su regidora por un cierto tiempo y así seguirá una y otra vez… una vez acabe el período, esa autoridad permanece en caso de ser necesaria… o bueno, se supone que así deberían de ser las cosas**

 **Se rió algo apenado a lo que Ren sacudió la cabeza y emitió un gemido**

 **-Se supone?**

 **-Si, bueno… hasta antes que habláramos todos nosotros, ustedes tenían la noción de que el rey era un dios, no?- Neko volvió a sus gestos tranquilos y se acomodó mejor para ver a los chicos. Horohoro terminó por acomodarse mejor la playera que había estado usando y se acercó para sentarse en la banqueta y a la sombra del techo del templo, para escuchar mejor- y ustedes no son los únicos. Quienes ya han ganado ese título aún se creen con ese nivel, pero solo pongan atención a lo curioso del caso**

 **El joven adulto se cruzó de piernas a modo de mariposa y se viró para ver mejor a ambos jóvenes mientras que levantaba un dedo**

 **-El primer rey shamán del que se tiene constancia fue Zeus hace 4000 años- comenzó a contar el adulto- se sabe que hasta antes de eso, los Grandes Espíritus ya habían elegido a alguien que les diera voz y se le considera como el "Gran Gobernante", el "Shamán Primordial" o "El libro de los Espíritus" porque al inicio de su formación, todas esas energías eran usadas de forma aleatoria y en pedazos por diferentes seres y personas alrededor del mundo, dando lugar a lo que en todas las mitologías se conocen como monstruos, deidades, espíritus… yada, yada- movió los ojos un poco antes de continuar- y entonces, 5000 años atrás se hizo la primer prueba de dar poder a una sola persona, que tenía la capacidad de escuchar el acúmulo de voces y esencias que rodeaban este mundo y lo afectaban, permitiéndole tomar autoridad sobre estos… ese fue el primer humano en transformarse en la vía de acción de esa energía y el primero en controlarlos sin haber pasado por ninguna prueba**

 **Tomó aire y luego, siguió hablando**

 **-De ahí… y al quedarse sin su representante, los Espíritus decidieron comenzar a buscar a un humano, el más fuerte y el más receptivo a sus deseos para que tomase el control… de ahí, se tuvo ayuda externa pero se dieron los inicios de las competiciones como tales, solo por encontrar a la persona que fuese más adecuada… a los deseos de los muertos**

 **Neko emitió un gemido y cerró los ojos**

 **-Creo que ahora pueden entenderlo mejor. Los Grandes Espíritus necesitaban de una manera de controlar de alguna forma a los que aún vivían y decidieron "elegir" un representante, prometiéndole convertirse en rey y cumplir sus deseos sobre el mundo donde vivía. Hay que admitirlo… son unos pequeños grandes bastardos, a los que no les importa lo que destruyan o el dolor que causen dentro de su egoísmo y de su prepotencia por el poder que poseen- dio un nuevo sorbo a su té- y entonces, el sujeto que ganó en aquella ocasión fue un humano de nombre Diwo que después sería conocido como Zeus y quien brindó poderes a sus hijos de aquel entonces de forma, que comenzaron a ser conocidos como "grandes dioses"**

 **Movió una mano fingiendo celebrar antes de continuar**

 **-Y para ser lo que los apaches señalan como "dios" de la tierra… pues te lo dejan bastante claro- volvió a reír a desgana- porque aunque el primer rey shamán llegó a ser conocido en una buena parte de la zona donde nació… solo fue dios en ese sitio, afectando lo que a él le interesaba… lo mismo para los siguientes reyes shamanes, como Re y Buda**

 **El joven cerró los ojos y después de dejar la taza de té vacía en la mesa, se apoyó en una de sus manos**

 **-Y aún, existen más dioses y diosas alrededor del mundo, controlando sus zonas, accediendo a aquellas partes de los Grandes Espíritus que se niegan a servir al rey en tiempo…- abrió los ojos muy poco y bajó la voz- desde aquel ser primero a quien acudieron para comenzar con su influencia sobre los vivos, antes de la separación de las tierras humanas de las de los demonios y las de los seres celestiales, los Grandes Espíritus han sido quienes toman primeramente la decisión sobre el rey shamán… y el rey shamán, no ha vuelto a tener influencia a nivel mundial**

 **De nuevo, el silencio se hizo en aquella parte del templo conforme toda aquella historia era asimilada por los dos chicos que participaban en aquel torneo**

 **No sabían que pensar o sentir al respecto**

 **Si todo lo que aquel sujeto decía era verdad… entonces, incluso todo su esfuerzo y sus planes, ideas y sueños solo eran producto de un enorme juego movido por esos entes, que habían pretendido ofrecerse como recompensa para el ganador; Ren compuso un gesto casi rabioso y dolido, casi estando seguro de que lo abrumador de todo aquello también comenzaba a hacer peso por sobre los hombros del ainú que por lo general, solía ser muy sensible a ese tipo de cosas.**

 **Tembló**

 **Acaso ese sujeto… acaso Hao sabía todo aquello?... si así era, cuántos más sabían la verdad detrás del torneo de shamánes, cuantos estaban dispuestos a ser simples marionetas?**

 **Golpeó el suelo con un puño, ante la mirada neutra de aquel adulto, apretando los párpados para que luego, se escuchase su voz de nueva cuenta**

 **-Te has dado por vencido tan rápido?**

 **Inquirió Neko con curiosidad para luego, verse la sombra de Horohoro sobre el adulto. El shamán de hielo se había puesto de pie y ahora, veía con gran enojo al de cabello largo que solo entornó muy apenas la mirada e hizo un movimiento con la mano**

 **Ren había creído que quizá atacaría al otro chico pero, para su sorpresa, tan solo parecía haber movido esta como si hiciese una seña**

 **Viró su rostro hacia el exterior de la casa a donde había hecho el movimiento, pero todo estaba tranquilo**

 **-Qué quieres decir con esa tontería acerca de que si se ha dado por vencido?- retó el de cabello en puntas apretando los puños- tú eres el que nos ha dicho que todo lo que estamos haciendo es por mera manipulación de los espíritus y que no importa lo que hagamos, ellos tienen la última palabra!**

 **Se quejó, recibiendo a cambio un gesto de completa sorpresa por parte del joven de ojos blancos**

 **-Yo nunca dije eso…**

 **Replicó el de mayor edad, provocando que los otros dos shamanes le viesen con desconcierto**

 **-Si me pusieron atención, todo el tiempo les dije que los Grandes Espíritus son seres humanos que se aprovechan de la ignorancia de los shamanes para hacer su voluntad y que quien les obtenga, debe de tener la fuerza para recordarles su lugar y el propio- dijo con firmeza, lo que terminó por hacer que Horohoro cayese sentado en el suelo con los ojos muy abiertos, mientras que Ren se inclinaba un poco hacia adelante, llamando la atención del otro**

 **-Tú…- solo logró articular Ren para después, recibir una sonrisa suave y enternecida de parte de aquel adulto que se volvió hacia este**

 **-Nunca les dije esto para detenerles en su camino- dijo cerrando los ojos con diversión- si les dejé saber esto, es para que si llegan a ganar mantengan la mente clara y que recuerden, que al final se supone que serán reyes: cuando han escuchado de un rey que sea gobernado por sus súbditos? No se supone que para eso, es que son elegidos? Los reyes son la autoridad, son los que dictan y se aseguran del bienestar de los demás… porque además, no deben de olvidar eso… sin súbditos, no hay rey. Sé que ustedes dos lo harán bien**

 **Tanto Ren como Horohoro dejaron salir un fuerte suspiro que no estaban seguros de si era de alivio… o de autocontrol. Por un momento, se habían temido que en verdad… hubiesen perdido la motivación o la meta por delante, pero…**

 **Era una lástima que Chocolove no hubiera estado ahí aunque ya se encargarían de contárselo más tarde**

 **El joven les observó unos segundos más para después, dejar salir un gemido y colocarse una mano con vergüenza por un lado del rostro.**

 **-Por eso le decía a mi esposo, que él era el bueno para hablar con las personas. Yo nunca he sabido hacerlo- admitió cerrando los ojos lo que hizo que Horohoro se fuese un poco de lado**

 **-Pero qué cosas dice?**

 **Comenzó a reír el de cabello azul claro dejando salir con aquello toda la tensión que había sentido hasta aquel momento y esperando que ya no tuvieran que pasar por más situaciones tensas de ese tipo; por su parte, el Tao aunque algo más relajado no dejaba de ver al otro, meditando lo que decía al respecto y todo lo que les había contado hasta ese instante.**

 **Cuáles eran las posibilidades de toparse una persona en medio de una noche nevada y que terminaran yendo hasta su hogar?**

 **Que tan fino podía ser el azar, que no solamente se habían protegido de la nevada sino que además, habían ido a parar a la vivienda de un shamán? Que este no estuviera en el torneo? Que accediese a compartir su conocimiento con ellos y que les contara acerca de los Grandes Espíritus, dándoles un conocimiento extra al cuál no iban a tener acceso los demás equipos, incluyendo el de Yoh que para él, siempre sería su principal rival a vencer? Que no les estuviese pidiendo nada a cambio, además?**

 **Era demasiado sospechoso**

 **Pero aún así… nuevamente, aquella sensación placentera y pacífica lo llenaba, haciéndole suavizar el gesto.**

 **De vez en cuando sucedían cosas buenas, era una de las extrañas cosas que había aprendido durante aquel largo viaje en América cuando anduviese al lado de sus amigos, creciendo y recibiendo más y más conocimiento conforme se acercaban al final de la primera etapa.**

 **Quizá era la providencia que le estaba sonriendo, para que pudiera cumplir su sueño de convertirse en el rey y arreglarlo todo…**

 **Lo pulía, para no dejarse manipular por nadie nunca más.**

 **Después de unos minutos, Horohoro y Ren habían ayudado al joven a recoger las cosas una última vez y ahora, se encontraban de pie en la puerta de salida del templo uno al lado del otro mientras que aquel joven les sonreía con gratitud.**

 **-No sabemos por qué se han dado las cosas… o quién es usted en realidad, porque no nos ha dicho toda la verdad…**

 **-Eh?**

 **El joven de cabello blanco que ahora tenía las manos cruzadas por delante del cuerpo dio un pequeño salto y abrió mucho los ojos observando al Tao, que componía una sonrisa astuta y fría, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos del largo saco oscuro mientras que Horohoro le veía de reojo**

 **-Pero… agradecemos que nos haya contado todas esas cosas. Tenga la seguridad de que las usaremos en el futuro**

 **Cerró los ojos y asintió una sola vez para después, darse la vuelta dispuesto a retirarse de aquel templo; los ojos de Neko siguieron al Tao, levantando un puño cerca de su barbilla para luego ver al ainú, que cerró los ojos y se rió metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón**

 **-No le haga caso, así es él- se rió para luego, levantar una de sus manos a modo de despedida- ojalá que pudiera irnos a ver a las segundas rondas, estoy seguro de que a Ren le gustaría**

 **Aseguró para después, comenzar a andar para seguir a su pareja**

 **-Lo pensaré**

 **Comentó el adulto de los kimonos despidiendo con una mano a ambos jóvenes para luego, emitir un grito y abrir mucho los ojos**

 **-Esperen, esperen! No se vayan todavía!- exclamó**

 **Horohoro y Ren se detuvieron en el camino que se dirigía al exterior del bosquecillo y alcanzaron a ver como aquella persona se daba la vuelta y corría aprisa al interior del templo; se escuchó bastante sonido de desorden lo que ocasionó que un par de gruesas gotas de sudor se deslizasen por las nucas de ambos shamanes**

 **-Ahora que está haciendo?**

 **Soltó Horohoro pero antes de cualquier otro pensamiento, aquel chico se había detenido en el dintel de su puerta, abrazando un rollo contra su pecho y sosteniéndose del marco con la otra mano conforme tomaba aire; unos segundos más tarde, se aferró el borde de los múltiples kimonos y lo alzó lo suficiente para correr hacia ambos jóvenes y detenerse frente a ellos, cerrando los ojos y dando un suspiro de alivio**

 **-Lo siento**

 **Se disculpó Neko con los ojos cerrados para luego, tenderle aquel rollo de pergamino al Tao, que parpadeó y lo tomó con una mano y luego, observaba el sello de cera roja que lo cerraba**

 **-Es una forma de agradecerles toda su ayuda de anoche, mi esposo y yo lo preparamos para ustedes- explicó con expresión animada mientras que juntaba la palma de sus manos- Creo que les va a servir de mucho- dijo**

 **-No era necesario, en verdad no hicimos nada**

 **Aseguró el ainú con gesto de agradecimiento suave mientras que Ren continuaba observando aquel rollo, pero sin embargo, asentía un sola vez mientras que sentía su corazón golpear con fuerza en su pecho; casi estaba seguro de lo que aquello significaba y, si era lo que creía… solamente confirmaría sus sospechas acerca de que todo aquello, no había sido una simple casualidad del destino. Apretó aquel rollo en contra de su cuerpo y entonces, se inclinó de forma pronunciada en dirección del de cabello blanco para después, darse la vuelta y marchar.**

 **Al menos… hasta que percibió como Neko se acercaba por detrás y le colocaba una mano sobre la cabeza, deteniendo en el acto al Tao que abrió grandemente los ojos**

 **-Una bendición –le susurró el de cabello plateado al oído para después, alejarse despacio de aquel shamán de ojos dorados; este giró la cabeza para verle con expresión de aturdimiento ante la mirada cargada de cariño que le regalaba aquella persona para después, asentir torpemente y retirarse**

 **Horohoro compuso un gesto de auténtica sorpresa, antes de dejar salir un suspiro y cerrar los ojos, rascándose la cabeza. En verdad que no entendía nada de nada**

 **-Gracias nuevamente**

 **El chico de ojos negros le dio una última mirada a aquel extraño joven y entonces, se dirigió corriendo hacia donde su pareja ya había desaparecido por el sendero**

 **-Ren, espérame!**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Una vez que habían salido de aquel pequeño bosque y ya se dirigían rumbo a los apartamentos, Ren se detuvo**

 **Horohoro le imitó apenas unos pasos por detrás de este y observó su espalda con gesto preocupado**

 **-Ren?**

 **El aludido no respondió de inmediato. Simplemente, se quedó con el puño fuertemente cerrado en aquel pergamino para después, dejar salir una risa larga y aguda lo que terminó por tensar al venido de Hokkaido, que no entendía que era lo que estaba ocurriendo; desde que saliesen de aquel templo y finalmente se dirigiesen al hogar del Tao, había mantenido un actitud por demás silenciosa y misteriosa que solamente terminaba por crispar sus nervios**

 **-Oye… en verdad, me ayudaría bastante si me dices que es lo que ocurre…**

 **Pidió el Usui mientras que el de ojos dorados se ponía de lado mostrando una sonrisa y un gesto de autoconfianza para después, voltear hacia el de cabello claro con un gesto cariñoso**

 **-Toma. Creo que deberías de tener esto**

 **Dijo lanzándole aquel rollo que el shamán de hielo atrapó en el aire dando un parpadeo para después, verlo y girarlo; se detuvo para observar el sello de cera rojo y con marcas antiguas que lo cerraba y ladeó un poco la cabeza sin comprender**

 **-No entiendo que es esta cosa…**

 **-Si, sabes qué? Tienes razón, dámelo- cortó Ren acercándose y arrebatándole aquello lo que hizo saltar a su ahora pareja- con tu torpeza eres capaz de arruinarlo o perderlo, lo mejor será que yo lo guarde**

 **-No soy así de torpe!**

 **Se quejó el ainú intentando recuperar el pergamino para al siguiente momento, ser golpeado por el de ojos dorados que fruncía el ceño con gesto peligroso; el chico de ojos negros ahora en el suelo, se sobaba la cabeza y le daba una mirada molesta a su novio**

 **-Ren!**

 **-Ya relájate imbécil… esta cosa es una buena noticia para nosotros**

 **Aseguró el de ojos dorados con expresión serena mientras que el shamán de hielo se ponía de pie y finalmente, se sacudía el trasero con varias palmadas**

 **-Si no es el título del rey shamán para evitarnos todo eso que decía acerca de "ser manipulados", entonces no sé qué podría ser una buena noticia para nosotros- respondió Horohoro para después de un momento, poner una mirada perdida y casi de sorpresa, que preocupó a Ren; el chino se acercó despacio al otro para después, levantar una mano y pasarla por delante de los ojos del otro intentando llamar su atención**

 **-Horohoro?**

 **-Sabía nuestros nombres...**

 **Dijo de pronto para luego, ver los ojos dorados del otro chico que compuso un gesto de entendimiento**

 **-No recuerdo habérselos dicho… y tú?**

 **Ren dejó salir una risa corta entre labios y negó con la cabeza cerrando los ojos**

 **-No. Pero no era necesario tampoco, no es algo de lo que debas preocuparte en realidad- respondió el Tao moviendo sus dedos sobre la superficie de aquello que sostenía contra su cuerpo para después, acercarse al ainú que le observó sin entender por qué hacía aquello; incluso el beso que le entregó en aquel momento iba cargado con la expresión atontada de inquietud por parte del nativo japonés hasta que el chico de ojos dorados levantó una mano y le acarició una mejilla para tranquilizarlo- en verdad… no debes de preocuparte por algo como eso.**

 **Aseguró en un tono bajo de voz para luego, tomar aire profundo y buscar los ojos negros del otro**

 **-Horohoro… dijiste… que querías casarte conmigo, cierto?**

 **Inquirió lo que provocó un rubor intenso en el normalmente blanco rostro del japonés, que asintió de forma casi robótica; el Tao sonrió muy apenas**

 **-Y yo te dije que sí. Mi pregunta ahora sería… quieres esperar unos años a que crezcamos… o… tenías una idea diferente?**

 **Observó curioso como el otro chico parecía tensarse un segundo y luego, comenzaba a rascarse la nuca bajando la mirada. Ren había comenzado a darse cuenta de que cuando Horohoro se ponía nervioso, aparte del hecho de hablar sin pausas solía hacer aquello**

 **-Pues… creo que te dije que me gustaría… si se pudiera… tú y yo…- comenzó a decir el de ojos negros con el rubor aún encendido sobre la nariz a lo que Ren suavizó el gesto y entonces, alzó el rollo delante del otro chico que lo observó con sorpresa**

 **-Y creo haberte dicho, que si deseábamos casarnos a esta edad íbamos a requerir de que nos casara una persona con un rango casi sagrado porque de otra manera, las autoridades no lo aceptarían y nuestras familias serían el primer impedimento para ello- movió aquel pergamino… y entonces, el Usui lo tomó de golpe con las pupilas empequeñecidas al tiempo que volvía a observar el sello- qué dicen los ainú acerca de que un sacerdote case a dos niños? Creo que no ponen impedimentos en las zonas normales japonesas pero no sé acerca de las tribus… en China, si los dioses son los que hablan y dictan que es lo adecuado no hay nada que se pueda hacer y el divorcio solo podría darse si yo cometiera un pecado que deshonre a tu familia en dado caso, pero dado que no eres de China… y no creo ser algo deshonroso para ti…**

 **Se rió divertido y de lado, con una expresión maligna**

 **-No debería de casarme sino hasta los veinte años- hizo una mueca el ainú- pero eso solo si eres estrictamente tradicional- explicó esta vez, dándole una mirada al chico delante suyo, que se cruzó de brazos por comodidad y ladeó la cabeza- y aún así… la última palabra la tienen los dioses… si el contenido de esta cosa, está avalada por algo así…**

 **-Bien… supongo que podemos encontrar algún lugar cerca de aquí donde puedan registrar esto de forma oficial, no?- Ren dio un respiro profundo y se dio la media vuelta para comenzar a caminar- si requerimos de la presencia de algún adulto, puedo ordenarle a alguna de las personas de los apartamentos que nos secunde como testigo aunque creo que con Chocolove debería bastar… técnicamente, se podría decir que ya… estamos casados**

 **Levantó la mano con el anillo y lo agitó levemente en el aire para después, ver de forma fría y cruel al ainú**

 **-Pero como se te ocurra llamarme "mujer"…**

 **No había ni bien terminado, el otro lo había alzado en el aire haciéndole dar un grito y luego, golpearle la cabeza para que le bajara al suelo pero a pesar de los bultos que ahora mostraba el shamán de hielo en la cabeza, este no lo soltaba y tan solo, daba varios gritos de emoción y lo abrazaba con fuerza; dos minutos más tarde, finalmente lo había bajado y ahora, le estiraba para que fuesen corriendo a buscar a su compañero de equipo y de ahí, al primer edificio administrativo que pudieran conseguir para poder meter aquel papel en el registro.**

 **Un poco más allá, dos personas observaban a los chicos correr a través de aquella calle, con la brisa fresca corriendo alrededor**

 **Uno de aquellos dos, unos centímetros más alto que el joven de cabello plateado se cruzó de brazos con gesto serio mas no molesto y dejó salir un bufido**

 **-No acababas de decirles algo acerca de la manipulación de los reyes a su conveniencia y todo eso?**

 **Aquel hombre de kimono rojizo y cabello largo castaño observó con gesto de reprensión a Neko, que mantenía las manos juntas por delante de su cuerpo y cerraba los ojos, completamente feliz**

 **-Necesitaban el documento con urgencia!**

 **-Eso aquí, en nuestro universo y en todos los demás, suele conocerse como "hacer trampa"- regañó el hombre de ojos castaños ladeando un poco la cabeza para luego, sentir la mirada del otro**

 **-Tú ayudaste. Hubiera sido más fácil si te hubieras dejado ver…**

 **-Se hubieran asustado y no hubieran entendido nada- respondió el de mayor altura, viendo hacia la distancia- interviniste. Tienes esa pequeña manía de no soportar no hacer nada por el primero que te lo pide, incluso si no es lo correcto- el hombre dejó caer los párpados a la mitad sin dejar de ver a su pareja que ahora se cubría la boca con una mano al tiempo que le brotaba una pequeña nota musical de la cabeza- y además les dijiste demasiado. No se supone que se conozcan esas cosas acerca de los grandes espíritus, al menos, no ellos**

 **-Por qué no?... nunca ha sido justo y ellos sabrán qué hacer con la información en su momento. Algo bueno podrá salir de todo esto**

 **Aseguró el de ojos blancos componiendo una expresión enternecida. Su esposo a un lado tan solo le vió unos segundos para después, cerrar los ojos y sonreír con algo de maldad**

 **-Como sea. Tampoco es como que me importe- aseguró para luego, recibir un golpe corto por parte del de menor estatura que le dirigió una mirada de reproche; el hombre se sobó un par de veces- irás al torneo entonces? Te ha invitado a verle…**

 **-Quizá… tampoco quiero intervenir mucho- se rascó la mejilla algo apenado a lo que el otro hombre levantó la mirada- pero… sería divertido, no crees?**

 **-Tal vez. Por lo pronto… les esperan bastantes problemas y quizá no lo logren**

 **Comentó encogiéndose de hombros para luego, ver como el de cabello plateado ponía una expresión seria y alzaba la barbilla con los ojos cerrados**

 **-Lo lograrán. Son muy fuertes los dos y a pesar de lo que está por venir…- abrió muy apenas los ojos- ellos nacieron para estar juntos. Yo lo sé**

 **Hicieron silencio.**

 **Lo que estuviera por venir… a partir de ahí, ellos solamente serían simples espectadores**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Pervertida Yaoista

-Aquí capítulo nuevo! Espero que no haya sido muy revuelto y sea de tu agrado =). Por si acaso, estas dos personas (Neko y su esposo) vienen de otro universo... y volverán a aparecer después, ya que se supone, que están relacionados con los Usui-Tao... muchísimas gracias por tu review!


	20. Conflicto

**HAPPY LIFE: ICE AND GOLD**

 **CAP 20**

 **"Conflicto"**

 **Chocolove estiró tanto como pudo los brazos por encima de su cabeza y después, se quedó observando a sus otros dos compañeros de equipo que se habían sentado separados para variar, en el interior de aquel helicóptero**

 **Finalmente y después de un par de meses más se encontraban de camino a donde se llevarían a cabo las segundas rondas, pero el momento no solamente parecía extraño sino hasta inoportuno de cierta manera; con gesto preocupado los ojos del chico de cabello afro pasaron de Horohoro quien se encontraba sentado en el asiento de al lado, con expresión algo negra y los brazos firmemente apretados contra el pecho hasta donde se encontraba Ren, que si bien mantenía el porte… no lucía nada bien.**

 **El chico moreno le dio un breve vistazo a su jaguar, que compuso un gesto de no entender lo que pasaba y luego, volvió a ver a sus amigos**

 **Todo aquello no concordaba en nada con lo que había vivido a su lado en aquellos meses, ni siquiera por el entrenamiento.**

 **Recordaba aquel día cuando lo hubieran ido a buscar ambos para darle la noticia de que un sacerdote local los había unido en matrimonio (de inicio pensó que estaban bromeando y hasta se burló del asunto… después de todo, él venía de Norteamérica, pensar en dos niños haciendo aquello de forma legal no parecía lógico) por lo que después de recibir varios golpes por parte del chino y una explicación bastante emocionada por parte del ainú que parecía saltar de gusto por todas partes, habían acudido a un registro localizado en aquella zona**

 **De principio el adulto que les había recibido parecía creer que estaban de broma y les había reñido por sus padres y lo que estarían pensando…**

 **Y entonces, le habían entregado el rollo. De ahí pasó a otro encargado y a otro y a otro y a otro… hasta que un anciano que trabajaba ahí tomó la responsabilidad y se dispuso a leer lo que fuera que el sacerdote hubiera colocado en el pergamino.**

 **Recordaba cómo habían sentado a Horohoro y a Ren enfrente de un enorme escritorio mientras que les hacía preguntas acerca de por qué habían tomado aquella decisión, que tan seguros estaban y sobre si entendían las responsabilidades de un matrimonio a tan corta edad; Chocolove se encontraba un poco más alejado, apoyado entre sus manos y escuchando al espíritu acompañante de Ren mientras que lloriqueaba siendo consolado por Kororo, sobre que nunca había sido tan feliz tan solo por ser a su amo sentir amor y luego, lamentándose acerca de lo que la familia Tao podría hacerles a ambos, terminando con un Chocolove aterrorizado al escuchar las mil y una maneras en que podrían torturar a Ren y ya no se dijese, desaparecer del mapa a Horohoro**

 **Se había pasado una mano por el rostro, volviendo a preguntarse que tan bien pensado estaba todo aquel asunto… pero…**

 **Había visto sus rostros, como su compañero de equipo había presenciado de primera mano sus emociones y lo que sentían el uno por el otro… y sabía que se amaban en verdad. Podía verlo en los gestos del chino que era quien en ese momento llevaba el mando ante quien les registraba, observando detalles de lo que les esperaba, cómo se mantendrían y cómo no habían obligado al sacerdote a nada que no fuese en su voluntad hacer y al mismo tiempo, podía ver en el ainú la mirada que ponía, tratando de ser discreto tan solo de ver a su pareja y la sonrisa que se le escapaba cuando escuchaba su voz.**

 **El americano había emitido un suspiro, recordando sin desearlo a sus propios padres que también se amaban intensamente.**

 **Y era por eso, que no había dudado en firmar como testigo al final a pesar de ser un extranjero, acerca de que confirmaba de que no se les estaba obligando a aquello.**

 **Lo que fuera el poder que tuviesen los monjes y shamanes en aquellas tierras en verdad, parecía que aún no perdían del todo su influencia como para cerrar aquel tipo de asuntos, que supuestamente eran bendecidos por los dioses.**

 **Nuevamente el llanto ya no solo de Basón sino del espíritu de hielo de Horohoro y luego, de él mismo para terminar con una pequeña celebración privada en los apartamentos del Tao donde al parecer y por el momento, seguirían viviendo la ahora pareja en lo que daban a conocer su situación y hasta terminar el asunto del torneo de shamanes (de lo cuál, no habían quitado el dedo del renglón); por supuesto que aquello preocupaba en algo a Chocolove ya que no era lo mismo enfrentar las adversidades como amigos a que lo hicieran dos personas como pareja, las emociones iban a ser algo muy importante en todo ello…**

 **Pero confiaba en ambos y sabía que tomarían la mejor decisión al final.**

 **Después de todo, eran sus mejores amigos**

 **Y habían pasado dos meses en las que las cosas casi no habían cambiado en lo más mínimo. Aún y a pesar de que tuvo que hacerse a la idea de ver a los otros dos chicos besarse, especialmente por iniciativa de Horohoro quien parecía no poder pasar menos de cinco minutos sin dejarle saber al de ojos dorados lo mucho que lo amaba, todo lo demás era como siempre: entrenaban muy duro (en realidad, parecía que el matrimonio había vuelto aún más estricto al Tao), muchas veces compartían la comida y eran reñidos por su capitán para prepararse a lo que venía.**

 **Ya ni siquiera veían a Yoh o a los demás. Cuando el McDonell les había preguntado al respecto (puesto que lo normal era que Yoh hubiera sido invitado a la boda al ser alguien tan importante para ambos), le habían dicho que sería una sorpresa y que además, por el momento, solo querían algo rápido y donde no hubiera las posibilidades de que las noticias se corriesen tan rápidamente hacia las familias de ambos.**

 **No era que no confiasen en la discreción del Asakura… pero fuera de él, se temían que alguno del resto pudiera irse de la boca**

 **A pesar de todo, últimamente…**

 **Había aparecido el "casi"**

 **Ren parecía más rabioso que nunca cada que algo se salía de su control, al grado de que terminaba arrastrando con su lanza no solamente a él mismo y a Horohoro sino a su propio mochirei. A veces discutía y muy fuerte, terminando por meterse a los apartamentos y cerrarles de golpe las puertas en las narices lo que había llevado al moreno a un extraño descubrimiento por parte del ainú que antes, solía ser mucho más bélico: su paciencia para con el Tao se había incrementado de forma extraña**

 **"Está nervioso por el torneo y el asunto de la boda" explicaba Horohoro mientras que recogían las cosas y aguardaban a que se le pasara el enojo al otro chico "ya lo conoces: cuanto más cerca esté esa fecha, mas gruñón se va a poner"**

 **Y se reía**

 **Pero con el pasar de los últimos días y la llegada del aviso de Karim, de que les recogería en los patios de los apartamentos para llevarles a donde finalmente se llevarían las segundas rondas del torneo Ren parecía haber enfermado.**

 **Quién mejor lo había notado había sido por supuesto, su "marido" ya que era con el que vivía. Horohoro le había comentado que repentinamente, el chico de ojos dorados parecía no tener las mismas energías que siempre y le estaba costando levantarse en las mañanas, así como parecía que de repente, las palabras de juego del ainú lo ofendían con velocidad pasmosa; había tenido que comenzar a tener mucho más cuidado con la manera en que le hablaba y disminuyó las bromas que le hacía al respecto incluso de su aspecto a casi cero.**

 **Chocolove estaba seguro de que había más cosas que su amigo no le decía y eso podía saberlo, solo por la expresión de preocupación e irritación con la que cargaba el Usui**

 **El chico moreno dejó salir un suspiro y volvió a ver a Ren que parecía aún más pálido de lo acostumbrado y se había apoyado a un lado de la ventana, con los ojos muy cerrados, casi en concentración. La mirada del chico americano se volvió inquieta y preocupada y separó los labios un momento**

 **-El médico no encontró motivo para su malestar**

 **Finalmente la voz de Horohoro aunque muy baja se dejó escuchar y su gesto negro, cambió a uno levemente angustiado mientras que viraba la cabeza para ver a su pareja, un poco más allá; el chico de piel oscura miró unos segundos al de la bandana y luego, volvió a depositar su vista en Ren**

 **-Creí que algo le había sentado mal, últimamente no puede contener el estómago en las mañanas y el aroma incluso del agua al hervir le causa náuseas**

 **Musitó pasándose los dedos de una mano con algo de desespero por el cabello alzado**

 **-Él no quería pero pude convencerlo ayer de ir a ver a un médico de la zona, uno que no le conocía y que no haría escándalo si el "señorito de los Tao"- le dirigió una mirada fría a Basón que, en su forma de hitodama soltó varias gotitas de sudor y se encogió- resultaba enfermo de algo. Pero el doctor dijo que de hecho, Ren estaba bastante saludable… con la presión algo baja, pero que aún así, no había motivo para preocuparse… que dejara de estar nervioso "seguramente por los exámenes escolares"**

 **El ainú levantó la mirada ante la risa discreta y nerviosa de Chocolove**

 **-Pensó que yo era su hermano mayor…**

 **-Pues nomás de padres diferentes porque ni se parecen- bromeó el moreno, sorprendiéndose de no escuchar ninguna queja por parte del shamán de hielo que volvía a ver a su pareja un poco más allá**

 **En verdad… era una lástima no poder ayudarlos**

 **Ren por otro lado, no podía dejar de maldecir una y otra vez su suerte al haber tenido que ponerse malo justo cuando se estaba dando finalmente, la siguiente parte del torneo. Por varios días había soportado el sentir que sus pies no estaban por completo firmes en el suelo, creyendo que era por el incremento de su poder espiritual en los entrenamientos… y el cansancio? Bien, él era un guerrero que lo soportaba todo y había pasado por un sinfín de situaciones que hubieran quebrado hasta al más valiente, pero…**

 **Tampoco era como si él y Horohoro no se la hubieran pasado de mano libre la mayoría de las noches**

 **Al parecer algo dentro de ellos parecía haberse tomado las credenciales para llevarlos a hacer el amor en el primer sitio donde de repente sintiesen el deseo de tocarse y para variar, había descubierto que su maldito tatuaje en verdad hacía maravillas cuando era utilizado de forma adecuada; a veces incluso y con la pena que a ello le llevaba, se había atrapado convenciendo a su ahora esposo de hacer cosas casi delante de las narices de Chocolove en los cinco minutos de descanso de los entrenamientos**

 **Cuándo, él, Ren Tao se había vuelto un pervertido?**

 **Y por supuesto, las consecuencias le parecían de lo más lógico cuando se pillaba al día siguiente abrazado a la cama y gruñéndole con fuerza al ainú cuando este le recordaba que tenían mucho que hacer por delante, si en verdad aún deseaba patearle el trasero a Yoh durante las batallas**

 **Sin embargo lo que más le había fastidiado habían sido los vómitos.**

 **No era que no estuviese acostumbrado a ellos, durante las torturas o las violaciones su padre le había hecho devolver el estómago más de una vez por lo que tampoco le afectaban grandemente… pero de ahí a que ocurriese casi cada mañana ya le producía alarma; no podía ir a un combate y simplemente, ponerse a vomitar a los pies del enemigo como si fuera a ser el fin del mundo y dejarse ver como un debilucho. Peor aún y si terminaba en una batalla contra los hombres de Hao y le entraban las náuseas de repente?**

 **Ahí si se mataba él solo.**

 **Separó muy discretamente los párpados y observó a Horohoro que le veía desde el otro asiento con ese gesto suyo que últimamente componía cada que se ponía malo. Su corazón se contrajo, no le gustaba tenerlo de aquella forma solo por esas cosas; una de las nuevas maravillas que había descubierto en su recién vida de casado era que el ainú parecía todavía preocuparse más por él de lo que nunca lo hacía. A veces incluso (y sin querer se lo había gritado en un estallido emocional para después, disculparse torpemente) hasta lo sobreprotegía.**

 **Tenía la impresión de que no era como que si de repente lo quisiese más y por eso, antes no fuera tan exageradamente cuidadoso para con él sino que ahora se sentía con el permiso y hasta con el derecho de hacerlo.**

 **Después de todo y como se lo había dicho uno de aquellos días en que se había desmayado en un bajón de presión repentino, lo que casi enloquecía al de cabello claro… ahora era su "esposa". Él no entendía mucho de esos conceptos dado que en su familia todo era muy frío, muy brusco y se manejaba por poder al grado de que sus padres se habían enamorado según palabras de su abuelo, después de que su padre venciera de un muy certero golpe a su madre en una batalla, por lo que el hecho de que Horohoro fuese brusco con él por ser ambos varones a pesar de su matrimonio no le hubiera parecido fuera de lo normal.**

 **Aunque si lo pensaba bien… y a pesar de los gritos, no podía recordar algún momento en que le hubiese alzado la mano.**

 **Pero para Horohoro, quizá por su formación o lo que hubiera visto en su casa, aquello era muy importante en cuanto a quién iba donde por lo que no se lo había discutido y lo había dejado a ser. Mientras el asunto no le afectara en cuanto a lo que lo hacía sentirse orgulloso y su independencia para ciertas cosas, por él el ainú podía tratarlo como mejor le pareciese, siempre y cuando no tuviese que entrar en un modelo tipo sus propios padres en la familia Tao**

 **Horohoro no parecía que fuera a ser del tipo, que si llegaban a adoptar un hijo a futuro, fuese a tomarlo cual concubina como había ocurrido en su caso**

 **Ren dio un pequeño suspiro y trató de incorporarse en el asiento… para al siguiente segundo sentir como si el helicóptero se hubiese virado de golpe, terminando por caer de lado boca abajo con los ojos muy abiertos y dejando salir arcadas.**

 **Maldito fuera el mundo**

 **Maldito fuera Karim**

 **-Ren!**

 **Antes incluso de poder reclamar nada, Horohoro ya estaba a su lado sosteniéndole contra su cuerpo y haciéndole señas a Chocolove para que acercara un bolso de cuero de los que el chico de Hokkaido solía llevar en su morral; el mochirei de su esposo se había acercado y le enfriaba un poco la cabeza al tiempo que el más alto le hacía el cabello hacia atrás y le colocaba cerca aquella cosa, la cuál el chino abrió volviendo a hacer sonido de arcadas aunque sin que su estómago soltase nada aún**

 **-Señorito!- chillaba Basón**

 **-EY! Nada de vomitarse en mi espíritu! Lo acabo de lavar!**

 **Karim había volteado al escuchar el alboroto y parecía haberse puesto sumamente nervioso al ver al Tao en el suelo y apoyado en el Usui, que se giró con irritación hacia su apache**

 **-TÚ CÁLLATE Y FÍJATE POR DONDE VUELAS! NO QUIERO MORIR EN MEDIO DEL OCÉANO EN ESTE MOMENTO!**

 **-Por todos los dioses… no puedo llegar con mi oversoul embarrado en vómitos… Renim nunca dejaría que nadie lo olvidara…**

 **Gruñó el apache, provocando una pequeña risa por parte de Chocolove y una mirada de fastidio por parte de Ren y Horohoro… al menos hasta que el chino finalmente terminó por vomitar en el interior del pequeño saco, tensando de golpe al ainú que le sostuvo y comenzó a palmearle con cuidado la espalda**

 **-Ya, ya… sácalo todo…**

 **Decía Horohoro con los ojos cerrados y un gesto contrito, al no poder hacer nada para calmar el estado de su pareja. En verdad que aquella enfermedad había venido a ser demasiado inconveniente para el momento y no percibía la mirada de reojo de Karim, que ahora componía un gesto serio y pensativo ante lo que estaba presenciando; para alguien como él, entrenado para servir al futuro rey shamán cuando terminase el torneo, bueno…**

 **Percibir las almas y el aura de los demás no le era difícil**

 **Pero en verdad… el saber lo que en ese momento él sabía… era un verdadero problema y lo peor, era que tendría que informar de ello aunque seguramente ya sabía lo que sucedería: Silver se preocuparía (últimamente se preocupaba de todo) y la anciana solamente le daría un soplo a su pipa y diría "los Grandes Espíritus así lo quisieron"**

 **Bueno… para él sería algo divertido de ver. Conocía a Horohoro como su supervisor, por lo que no podía esperar a ver su cara en cuanto se enterase de qué iba aquella misteriosa enfermedad en su "compañero de equipo", que por lo que veía, ya el título solo de compañero le había quedado demasiado chico; y con el pasar del torneo al parecer, no iba a ser lo único chico que se fuera a ver en el Tao, aparte de su evidente malhumor. Y no lo culpaba en realidad, sobre todo al ver hacia un lado y percibir lo que iba cerca de ellos.**

 **Cosa confirmada por el grito de pánico que habían arrojado tanto su protegido como el Tao**

 **Chocolove había cerrado los ojos con fuerza al ver, cómo en un momento el chico de ojos dorados había empujado a su esposo para dejarle respirar y luego, se había sostenido a como podía de la ventana más cercana para enderezarse… pero entonces, había visto a través de esta y palidecido tan rápido que el moreno había creído que se volvería a desmayar; más aún, el ainú antes de que siquiera lo invitasen a hacerlo ya se había asomado un poco… y al siguiente segundo, tanto él como su pareja se habían tirado al suelo emitiendo un enorme grito agudo que casi reventó los tímpanos del shamán americano, con las espaldas pegadas a la pared del avión y una expresión de terror tal, que parecía que estaban a punto de ser devorados por el espíritu de fuego.**

 **Sus pupilas estaban empequeñecidas, el iris blanco y sudaban frio**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **-POR QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁ MI PADRE AQUÍ, A QUIÉN DEMONIOS SE LE OCURRIÓ DECIRLE A MI FAMILIA QUE PODÍA VENIR!?**

 **Ren daba vueltas por toda la habitación de la posada donde habían sido asignados para quedarse mientras que se daban las peleas de la segunda ronda; debido a su situación, Karim había utilizado un poco de su influencia (en realidad, Chocolove le había rogado en parte para no tener que morir entre la noche) y les había terminado por brindar dos habitaciones al equipo de forma que la pareja pudiese estar junta a pesar de que se suponía, llevaban aquello por lo discreto**

 **Horohoro y Chocolove estaban sentados en la gran cama de la habitación que correspondía a la pareja y tan solo observaban en silencio como una buena parte de los muebles eran hechos pedazos por el Tao, que parecía estar al borde de las lágrimas pero sin dejarlas ir, como tenía acostumbrado**

 **-Señorito por favor, trate de calmarse! Recuerde su presión!**

 **Rogó el espíritu del general pero más tardó este en decirlo que el aludido en partirle en dos la cara con su enorme lanza, lo que hizo que el fantasma emitiese un fuerte chillido; Horohoro dio un largo suspiro y le dio un par de toquecitos a la cabeza de su mochirei, que cerró los ojos feliz por el cariño que su amo le daba para luego, escucharse la voz del ainú**

 **-Ren, Basón tiene razón…**

 **-TÚ NO TE METAS!**

 **Horohoro dejó caer los párpados a la mitad al ver como la lanza esta vez quedaba a apenas un centímetro de su nariz. Chocolove dio un grito y se hizo hacia atrás y se sorprendió, de que esta vez su compañero de ojos negros no hiciera lo mismo cuando para esas alturas, también habría retrocedido y reclamado el ataque del Tao.**

 **Las maravillas del matrimonio al parecer…**

 **-Deja de gritar, si te llegan a escuchar entonces van a saber dónde está tu cuarto y entonces, sí nos vamos a meter en problemas de verdad**

 **Regañó el de cabello claro levantando un dedo y golpeando de lado la punta de la lanza para alejarla de su rostro, lo que ocasionó un gruñido de parte del Tao y que le viese con una expresión de intenso odio; el Usui aguardó unos momentos para que el otro respirase y entonces, volvió a hablar**

 **-Entiendo que estés preocupado…**

 **-NO, NO LO ENTIENDES!**

 **Volvió a gritar el Tao, arrojando su arma contra una pared donde quedó clavada delante de las narices de su espíritu, que entró en modo hitodama del puro susto**

 **-NO SE SUPONÍA QUE LES VIESE TODAVÍA!... SI ELLOS SE ENTERAN… ELLOS… ÉL LO VA A… lo va a saber y…!**

 **Ren se colocó una mano con los dedos separados en el rostro, apretando los dientes y abriendo grandemente los ojos mientras que temblaba como nunca lo había hecho. Horohoro se puso de pie con cuidado y un gesto preocupado para después, caminar hacia el chico que continuaba clavado en el centro de la habitación como si todo a su alrededor comenzase a derrumbarse; el chico de la bandana negra estiró los brazos y lo intentó acercar pero entonces, el otro puso resistencia**

 **-No… no…**

 **Soltó Ren algo frenético pero entonces, Horohoro hizo mayor fuerza y le obligó a apoyar la cara en su pecho. Parecía que el Tao estaba a punto de golpearle cuando el ainú le pasó mejor un brazo por la espalda y comenzó a acariciarle el cabello con la otra mano**

 **-Shhhh… ya sé… ya lo sé…**

 **Le susurró por lo bajo y con un tono tranquilizador hasta que con el pasar de los minutos, el cuerpo del chino comenzó a relajarse y entonces, de golpe tan solo le abrazó con fuerza hundiendo por completo su rostro en el otro chico sin dejarlo ver; Horohoro se acomodó para besarle con cariño la cabeza y continuar en aquella posición, sin soltarle y sin dejar de acariciarle para que liberara un poco el estrés que en ese momento parecía querer adueñarse del Tao**

 **-Vamos a arreglar estas cosas en su momento… de acuerdo?**

 **Musitó el de cabello claro bajando un poco la mirada, para luego, percibir como muy discretamente Ren asentía. El más alto sonrió con un suspiro enamorado, el de ojos dorados no solía soltar el poder de las situaciones a nadie… pero en ese momento, de alguna forma, estaba consiguiendo que le permitiese tomar el control de lo que se les estaba viniendo encima.**

 **-Todo va a estar bien…**

 **Suspiró, riéndose internamente al parecerle escuchar la voz de Yoh diciéndoles exactamente lo mismo y entonces, se apoyó un poco más en la cabeza del Tao**

 **-No nos van a separar. Tranquilo. Yo me voy a encargar de esto, pero tienes que confiar en mí…**

 **-No es que no confíe en ti, Horo…- musitó Ren ladeando un poco la cabeza, con los ojos muy apenas abiertos mientras que pegaba su oído en el pecho del otro chico, percibiendo como los latidos de su corazón le relajaban de poco en poco- es que conozco a mi familia. Los Tao tienen mucho poder… demasiado- entornó los ojos y apretó aún más los brazos alrededor del otro chico que le sostenía, casi como si se tratase de un seguro que le decía, que estaba a salvo- y no quiero que te hagan daño… de haber pensado bien ese día…**

 **-Ah no!**

 **Horohoro abrió mucho los ojos con alarma y levantó el rostro del otro chico, cuya mirada parecía levemente vacía y opaca. El chico de la bandana ni siquiera se detuvo a pensar, tan solo como le vino el pensamiento, tomó los labios del otro chico con fuerza y desespero, casi temiendo que de un momento a otro aquel momento se fuese a desvanecer; la sorpresa se pintó inmediatamente en la expresión del Tao, pero este antes de siquiera saber lo que estaba ocurriendo, ya se encontraba abrazando el cuello de su pareja mientras que intentaba robarle tanta respiración como el más alto lo hacía con él.**

 **-Oh… no, no…**

 **Chocolove se ruborizó donde se encontraba sentado en la cama y se tapó el rostro por un lado aunque con los ojos, veía muy apenas la acción que se llevaba a cabo delante suyo; ojalá que si le tocaba a él enamorarse, encontrara una relación tan especial como la de sus dos amigos**

 **-Oigan, oigan! Búsquense una habitación! O bueno, mejor yo me voy para que aprovechen la cama, digo, está nuevecita…**

 **Se volvió a reír para después, ver como su mochirei en forma hitodama ingresaba por la ventana y flotaba hacia el moreno, comenzando a hacerle gruñidos en el oído lo que provocó que Chocolove asintiera un poco con la mano cerca de su oído**

 **-Ey… chicos…**

 **Un poco más allá, Horohoro finalmente soltaba los labios de su esposa que parecía levemente mareado y ahora, le observaba con un gesto de confusión que se reflejaba en las orbes doradas; el más alto le sonrió muy suavemente y entonces, le besó entre los ojos si dejar de abrazarlo**

 **-Nunca… siquiera dudes acerca de esto**

 **Le susurró con todo el amor con el que podía impregnar sus palabras a lo que el otro chico cerró los ojos y suspiró**

 **-No quiero perderte… podrían matarte…**

 **-No lo harán Ren. Soy más fuerte de lo que piensas- aseguró Horohoro sintiendo un pequeño golpe en su pecho por parte del Tao**

 **-Sé que eres fuerte… pero también sé de lo que son capaces… y nunca me perdonaría…**

 **-Yo nunca me perdonaría pasar un solo día más sin ti y sin saber, que eres feliz- replicó el ainú volviendo a despejar la frente del otro chico con una mano para besársela, provocando que este sonriese con un gesto alegre muy raro en él- te prometo… que vamos a salir de esto y lo haremos bien. Encontraremos la manera y si no… siempre nos queda París…**

 **-Yo no voy a huir- frunció el ceño Ren con irritación- los Tao nunca huímos de nada…**

 **Bien, bien… no huiremos pero veremos cómo nos las arreglaremos… siempre podemos pedirle a Manta por un abogado- se rió el Usui, sintiendo como de nuevo era abrazado por Ren**

 **-Imbécil…**

 **-Cabeza de púa- respondió Horohoro con animos para luego, alejarse solo lo suficiente para verle el rostro- tú tranquilo y yo nervioso. Por ahora, deberíamos de ir a la ceremonia de apertura para ver cómo van a quedar los equipos y…**

 **-Los equipos ya se han acomodado para las batallas- interrumpió Chocolove lo que atrajo la mirada de ambos chicos, que le vieron sin soltarse; el moreno carraspeó un poco- envié a Mic a revisar cómo iban las cosas… y al parecer, todo es mucho más rápido de lo que calculamos…**

 **-En verdad?**

 **Preguntó Horohoro mientras que Ren observaba al chico sobre la cama, sin inmutarse**

 **-Y bien?- preguntó- sabes a quién nos enfrentaremos entonces en los próximos días?- inquirió con gesto tranquilo a lo que el otro chico sonrió de forma torcida y nerviosa**

 **-No en los próximos días… en una hora- respondió Chocolove rascándose la mejilla- porque es nuestro equipo el que va a abrir las batallas el día de hoy… y…**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Pervertida Yaoista

-Me faltaba responderte de una mejor manera el review! XD... la verdad, es que me siento feliz de saber lo que piensas sobre la explicación de los espíritus, después de todo, esa era la intención (una de las pequeñas cosas que me vino a la mente tanto durante la serie como con el manga); así que intenté encontrarle algo de hilo al asunto... y pues... ya se viene acercando un nuevo problema! Qué pasará con los Tao?... y cómo enteraremos a Ren de su situación?

Espero que te guste quién será el que le de el informe de su estado actual, jojojo


	21. Pánico y Paz

**HAPPY LIFE: ICE AND GOLD**

 **CAP 21**

 **"Pánico y Paz"**

 **-Déjame en paz**

 **-Vamos, no podemos evitarlo para siempre… todavía te tomaste la molestia de fastidiarle en medio de la arena…**

 **-DIJE QUE ME DEJES EN PAZ!... no molestes, quiero morirme…**

 **Horohoro cerró los ojos y emitió un gemido, pasándose una mano por el cabello hacia atrás mientras observaba al chico tirado boca abajo en la cama, con el rostro hundido en la almohada, las luces apagadas y cero ganas de salir de ese estado en el que se encontraba; era casi como si le hubieran arrojado gasolina a la hoguera, literalmente Ren se había terminado por calmar lo suficiente para la batalla de inauguración, que a saber por qué coincidencias del destino no solamente les había tocado por abrir a ellos, sino que encima, había sido contra los hombres de Hao. Y al ainú quizá aquello no le hubiera estresado tanto si solamente se hubiera tratado del asunto de Chocolove arreglándoselas él solo por una decisión repentina y salida de la nada por parte de su amado…**

 **Pero…**

 **Ese sujeto. Literalmente no le quitaba los ojos de encima a su esposa y lo peor había sido cuando le pareció detectar en él una expresión que primeramente, le pareció que era de sorpresa pero al mismo tiempo, aquello era imposible; era como si hubiese visto algo y entendido alguna situación que ellos no y eso lo sacaba de quicio y estaba seguro, de que Ren también lo había percibido. Y en segundo lugar…**

 **Su familia**

 **Aunque él había intentado aparentar a sabiendas de lo que provocaría como se le saliese algún gesto de más, para el Tao había sido demasiado. Casi se había desvanecido en la arena y por pura fuerza de voluntad se había mantenido de pie a pesar de todo; Horohoro había disimulado tanto como había podido pero se había acercado al chico en caso de que tuviese que llevárselo pero no había sido necesario: en cuanto se hubiesen llevado a Chocolove, más se había tardado el presentador en buscar dónde se habían metido que Ren en desaparecer a paso rápido hacia el interior de edificio de la arena.**

 **A partir de ahí, ya no lo había visto y tuvo que preguntar antes de que pudieran decirle que le habían visto hacer corriendo toda la distancia desde el estadio hasta la posada**

 **Peor había sido haberse topado con Yoh en cuanto todos habían comenzado a salir del estadio.**

 **Horohoro hubiera querido no topárselo hasta que Ren se sintiese bien como para contarle al chico todo lo que había pasado, pero en una vuelta había chocado de frente (o mas bien, de rodillas) en contra del Oyamada que cayó con bastante fuerza al suelo**

 **El ainú sacudía la cabeza y luego, abría mucho los ojos al ver al otro en el suelo**

 **-Manta! Disculpa!**

 **Había dicho como primera reacción mientras que Kororo se acercaba al otro niño para ayudarlo a levantarse, mientras que el resto de la comitiva se detenía**

 **-Horohoro! Cuanto tiempo!**

 **Yoh se había acercado con expresión de sorpresa al escuchar la exclamación de Manta y justo detrás, los demás le seguían; Anna tan fría como siempre, tan solo le dirigió una mirada pensativa y analista al tiempo que Ryu le extendía la mano al shamán de hielo para ayudarle a pararse**

 **-Que gusto verlos nuevamente- dijo Yoh sonriéndole a su amigo con amabilidad- ha sido una batalla increíble… aunque no les pude ver a ti y a Ren luchar en realidad, con solo ver las habilidades de Chocolove he quedado impresionado**

 **Aseguró para después, componer un gesto contrito ante la voz de su prometida que se había cruzado de brazos**

 **-Eso es por que eres demasiado impresionable**

 **Soltó la Kyouyama observando al chico de cabello claro que se sacudía el traje de combate**

 **-Aunque claro, con el estado en el que se encuentra, me sorprende que tenga la cabeza todavía para hacer este tipo de cosas… quizá es algo que se les enseña a los Tao para que sean fuertes desde que nacen- comentó la rubia colocándose los dedos en la barbilla ante la mirada de extrañeza de todos los demás, excepto Fausto que parecía saber de qué hablaba la chica- Yoh…**

 **Los ojos marrones de la chica se entornaron para verle de reojo con severidad, lo que provocó que el aludido se tensara**

 **-Si!**

 **Exclamó sin saber que quería decir exactamente su prometida, pero lo mejor era no estresarla todavía más de lo que ya estaba con el asunto de los Asakura que ahora tenían encima; el chico de los auriculares negó un par de veces con la cabeza para luego, darle una mirada a su amigo que parecía andar con prisas y ya se disculpaba rápido con el pequeño Manta, que le decía que no estaba herido y que él también había tenido la culpa del accidente al no ver por donde iba**

 **Yoh entornó un poco la mirada**

 **El poder recibido gracias al libro creado por Hao en verdad que le había dejado bastantes cosas positivas… pero a otras aún le estaba costando acostumbrarse.**

 **Entre aquellas, estaban los nuevos poderes que no controlaba y no sabía para qué servían con exactitud. Como por ejemplo en aquellos momentos… podía saber que había algo diferente en su amigo ainú; no era solamente lo que había detectado en la arena, al detectar como de formas que intentaban ser discretas el chico le dirigía miradas de reojo al Tao, casi como si estuviese en algo incómodo por su presencia durante la batalla. Como amigo de ambos y conociendo la situación de estos, aquello no le parecía tan atípico de no haber sido por el aura que los rodeaba. Era casi como si sus furyoku se golpeasen entre ellos aún a distancia y buscasen alguna manera de hacer equilibrio.**

 **Si había dos personas de las que el Asakura podía saber, que serían capaces de utilizar sus poderes en conjunto y sacarles el provecho al máximo eran ellos.**

 **Pero…**

 **Podía ver que ambos se encontraban agotados. Más Ren que ninguno y eso se debía en parte al poder espiritual que había aumentado de forma casi desproporcionada a lo que debía de ser; por lo que podía ver con sus nuevos poderes, empezaba a tener una sospecha de lo que quizá significaba pero… eso implicaba muchas cosas y acciones, lo que al mismo tiempo quería decir que en dos meses se había perdido de muchas, DEMASIADAS cosas por parte de sus amigos**

 **Cerró los ojos, pretendiendo llorar en silencio**

 **Tan mal amigo había sido que le habrían escondido algo tan importante? Definitivamente, tenía que hablar con Horohoro al respecto por que aunque él siempre iba a ser el primero en apoyarles durante su transición a la felicidad… bueno…**

 **De Horohoro quizá no le extrañaba tanto, pero que Ren lo permitiese… eso sí lo había pillado por sorpresa**

 **-Horohoro**

 **Llamó el Asakura al ver que este estaba por darse la vuelta y desaparecer rumbo a la posada; el aludido se detuvo un segundo y se viró a verle con gesto aturdido**

 **-Dado que nos estamos quedando en el mismo lugar… podrían acompañarnos a cenar, no? Las habitaciones que nos dieron tienen un apartado para recibir visitas, sería bueno celebrar nuestro reencuentro**

 **Dijo el chico de cabello castaño, percibiendo como el shamán de hielo dudaba un segundo para después, asentir**

 **-Quizá… cuando Chocolove se mejore en un par de días…**

 **Había respondido el Usui para luego, retirarse tan rápido como podía, dejando a sus amigos atrás. Lo que Horohoro no podía saber, era que la mirada de su amigo y de la joven que lo acompañaba se encontraban clavadas en su espalda conforme se alejaba cada vez más.**

 **-Al parecer… no somos los únicos que hemos recibido algo**

 **Anna no se veía feliz. Yoh la observó de reojo solo unos momentos sin sonreír para después, bajar apenas los párpados con preocupación y seguir viendo en dirección de donde se había retirado su amigo**

 **-Ellos no tenían de dónde obtener más poder- dijo con seriedad la rubia, cruzándose de brazos- no niego que son poderosos y con potencial… pero…**

 **-Pero solo son Horohoro y Ren, Chocolove no tiene consigo esa energía extra**

 **Musitó el Asakura dejando salir un suspiro preocupado**

 **Conocía a sus amigos, especialmente a Ren y sabía que este no era idiota como para estar jugando con cosas que no debería o haciendo tratos como el antepasado de Fausto para obtener mayores poderes para la pelea entre shamanes; podía verlo, aparte del poder natural de ambos chicos había un tercer "algo" que los rodeaba y parecía fungir de manto por sobre los chicos aunque estos no lo percibiesen, sumándose a esa otra cosa que ya bastante le afectaba al Tao**

 **Tenía que hablar con ellos. Cuanto antes.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Durante aquella noche, Horohoro se había despertado sin saber muy bien por qué**

 **Después de haber llegado a la posada y sin haber conseguido animar a su pareja que tan solo se había hundido en la cama sin volver a hablarle y sin escuchar razones, el Usui se había retirado la ropa para quedar tan solo en boxers y se había acostado boca arriba al lado del otro que ni siquiera se acercó a abrazarle como lo había estado haciendo los días desde que contrajesen matrimonio; eso decía bastante del estado anímico del Tao, ya que no estaba de humor como para ser consolado o para prestarle atención alguna**

 **Había optado por acostarse a dormir y esperar que al día siguiente, el chico de ojos dorados se sintiese con la suficiente calma como para que charlasen acerca de lo ocurrido**

 **Sin embargo al cabo de unas horas algo lo había sobresaltado y por inercia, había movido una de sus manos a un lado para tocar el cuerpo del otro y saber que este se encontraba ahí; grande fue su sorpresa y alarma a percibir como su mano tan solo golpeaba el colchón vacío, terminando por sentarse de golpe y voltear a los alrededores intentando encontrar al chico.**

 **-Ren?**

 **Llamó al segundo, sintiéndose más estúpido que nunca conforme se incorporaba y saltaba de la cama, abriendo mucho los ojos**

 **-Kororo!- llamó a su mochirei que apareció al siguiente segundo, con gesto alerta- Kororo, a dónde…?**

 **No había terminado la frase cuando su Koroppoku había emitido un chillido al verle en ropa interior y luego, le había arrojado una ráfaga helada, sonrojándose con fuerza y saliendo velozmente de la habitación**

 **-Pero qué…?- se descolocó el ainú con una buena parte de su cuerpo cubierta de escarcha y con un moco de hielo en la nariz- KORORO!**

 **Chilló el shamán para luego, gruñir a la desesperada y agitarse los trozos de hielo. Rápidamente buscó un pants en su morral y se lo colocó dando saltos sobre un pie, dispuesto a correr hacia el exterior tan pronto como pudiese; rogaba de todas las formas posibles que el chico no se hubiera ido a ver a su familia en un rapto de hablar con su hermana a solas y que terminase víctima de su padre o algo peor. No le importaba si se había ido a dar un paseo a la luz de la luna, solo quería asegurarse de que estaba bien**

 **-BASÓN!**

 **Trató de llamar sin éxito mientras que corría con el pecho desnudo y descalzo en dirección de la salida, pasando por la puerta abierta que daba a la cocina comunal**

 **Aquella posada a pesar de que contaba con cuartos de diferentes tamaños según las personas que se hospedasen en ellos y aunque a los participantes se les daban cupones para alimentarse en la cafetería general de la isla, poseía un espacio donde los shamanes que se encontrasen ahí podían cocinar algo si les apetecía: la habitación contaba con varias estufas, un enorme refrigerador y una mesa de muy buen tamaño junto con sus sillas y varios gabinetes donde se apilaba la vajilla que pudiesen necesitar.**

 **A pesar de que los apaches se quejaban de la falta de dinero, en verdad se esforzaban para que quienes formaban parte de las peleas se sintiesen como en casa, quizá, por que tal vez muchos de estos no verían sus hogares nuevamente**

 **Y fue a través de aquella puerta abierta mientras que el ainú corría de forma desenfrenada que pudo ver el cuerpo delgado del Tao, que se inclinaba hacia el interior del refrigerador buscando algo que comer**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Había pasado al menos una hora y varios platos y vasijas se esparcían por el sitio mientras que Horohoro observaba con el ceño fruncido y una sombra proyectada por el trozo de tela que amarraba su cabello en aquellos momentos sobre los ojos, la espalda del Tao que en aquellos momentos movía un par de largos palillos de madera en el interior de una sartén conforme preparaba un poco de alimento**

 **Después de descubrir al chico de ojos dorados hurgando entre los alimentos del sitio y haberle gritado sin recibir expresión alguna por parte de su pareja, el Usui se había dejado caer en una silla en la mesa y había apoyado los codos en esta, acomodando el rostro entre las manos mientras que emitía gruñidos de vez en cuando, dejándole saber al otro que tan irritado se encontraba por el hecho de salir casi desnudo y corriendo como imbécil a buscarle; no era culpa de Ren en realidad, Horohoro no era su madre como para que tuviese que decirle a dónde iba, a qué horas y porqué… pero la angustia le había corrido tanto que ni siquiera había pensado y antes de que su mente reaccionara, ya se encontraba alzando la voz sin importarle despertar al resto de habitantes de aquel lugar**

 **No podía culpar a Ren por llamarlo imbécil**

 **Sin embargo el chino no había respondido a los gritos, manteniendo todo el tiempo una expresión serena y calma ante la agitación del otro y dejándole explayarse.**

 **Una vez Horohoro dejó de gritar y se había alejado, el Tao se había virado para continuar con su actividad como si nada de aquello hubiese ocurrido. Ninguno habló, fuera de lo que se producía con el mover de la vajilla o de los fideos al freírse, nada más parecía tener vida propia en aquel lugar; solo estaban ellos dos y por un instante, parecían ser tan solo un par de desconocidos que habían coincidido en aquel sitio. De poco en poco, el pesar y la preocupación del ainú pasaron a ser una profunda culpa, por la manera en que había gritado al otro**

 **Se había desquitado malamente con Ren y ahora la iba a pagar. Como siempre, tenía que hacer alguna estupidez. Y el otro ni siquiera se mostraría afectado por que estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de cosas en su casa, qué diferencia hacía Horohoro en realidad al maltratarlo?**

 **Se pasó una mano por el rostro y gimió**

 **No tenían mas que un par de meses de casados y ahí iba él, a arruinarlo todo.**

 **El sonido de un tazón al depositarse delante suyo lo sacó de su ensimismamiento, dando un ligero respingo para después, observar a Ren que aún con el traje de batalla que no se había quitado desde que se tirase a la cama, le había colocado un plato de fideos delante; los ojos negros del Usui pasaron de aquellos alimentos al rostro imperturbable del chino, que solo le veía sin emociones para luego, acomodarse un pequeño trapo en el hombro**

 **-No vuelvas a gritarme**

 **A pesar de la firmeza de sus palabras en contraste con el tono bajo de voz, el shamán de hielo pudo saber que aquello era una petición, no una órden.**

 **Horohoro cerró un poco sus ojos al tiempo que el peso de lo sucedido volvía a caer sobre él como una avalancha de montaña y luego, sentía como su pareja se daba la vuelta para dirigirse a una de las mesas de gabinete cercanas y limpiarla un poco del desastre que había hecho mientras cocinaba; el chico de la bandana dio un respiro profundo y se quedó observando al otro, que apartaba del fuego un par de sartenes donde había preparado mas alimentos y se disponía a servirlos en un plato aparte**

 **Se pasó un dedo por los labios**

 **Ren… nunca mostraba esa parte de sus emociones a nadie. Siempre había cuidado el dejar ver cualquiera de estas por que consideraba que los demás podían aprovecharse y verle hacia abajo, como un ser débil del que podían hacer lo que quisieran; al inicio no había entendido sus razones pero con el tiempo, ahora comprendía que era el miedo que tenía por su familia lo que afectaba mayormente cualquier cosa que dejase ver su verdadera esencia.**

 **Una que él amaba total y completamente**

 **Esa que lo había enamorado locamente el día que cruzasen miradas.**

 **Quien no fuese capaz de ver mas allá de la capa que protegía al Tao… nunca sabría lo tímido que era este en realidad. Lo mucho que le costaba decir lo que realmente sentía y pensaba, por que cualquier rechazo o cuestionamiento le dolían y lo herían; por ello siempre fingía que no le importaba, que era fuerte y que podía pasar de todo ya que toda su mente se centraba en que las cosas no doliesen y en salir adelante, siempre por él mismo y nadie más.**

 **Y él, en aquellos instantes era un privilegiado al poder presenciar sin nada que lo ocultase, un atisbo del niño que en realidad era Ren Tao.**

 **Por que a final de cuentas, eso era**

 **Un niño**

 **Uno que en ese momento probablemente se había sentido asustado al ver que la persona que supuestamente lo amaba, le gritaba por todo lo alto sin pensar en la angustia y el estrés que cargaba al sentirse en peligro ante la presencia de aquellos que lo habían condicionado a aceptar el dolor; un niño, que tal vez sin darse cuenta ahora buscaba algún tipo de perdón o aceptación de su parte por temor a perder lo único en su vida que le había otorgado un poco de seguridad**

 **Alguien que en ese instante, no necesitaba de más inestabilidad. Solo requería, como bien había dicho Yoh "Alguien a su lado"**

 **Se levantó muy despacio para no alterar al chico de ojos dorados que en aquellos instantes continuaba acomodando casi de forma inconsciente, una y otra vez las sartenes usadas y luego, las movía a un lado con intención de limpiarlas aunque sin hacerlo del todo; Ren bajó muy apenas los párpados al percibir el cuerpo del otro shamán detrás suyo pero no se movió, como si aguardase al siguiente movimiento para saber que haría a continuación. No temía a lo que fuera a hacer Horohoro en realidad, pero…**

 **No sabía si seguía enojado**

 **-Lo lamento**

 **Susurró el ainú moviendo muy lentamente sus manos por la piel de la cintura expuesta del chico para luego, abrazarle por detrás y apoyar un poco su cabeza en el hombro del chico. Nada había roto más su corazón que ese instante, al poder ver como una lágrima se deslizaba por la mejilla de Ren y luego, este la secaba pero sin apartarle de su lado**

 **Horohoro se sintió realmente como un verdadero patán**

 **-En verdad lo lamento- volvió a gemir sin saber cómo iría a conseguir el perdón de su esposa- entré en pánico… me aterroricé al ver que no estabas y pensé… mas bien, no pensé…- cerró los ojos y apoyó la frente en el espacio entre el hombro y el cuello del chino- perdóname cariño- aquello último hizo que Ren abriese mucho los ojos y un fuerte rubor apareciese sobre su nariz- nunca… hubiera querido lastimarte…**

 **-Lo sé**

 **Respondió el de ojos dorados en un susurró al tiempo que tomaba las manos del otro shamán y las alzaba a la altura de su pecho, acariciándolas entre las suyas; Horohoro pudo sentir el peso del otro al este dejarse recargar en él y algo de alivio lo recorrió al pensar que este, seguía confiando en él incluso en algo tan trivial como apoyar su cuerpo sobre el suyo a sabiendas de que no le dejaría ir. Con suavidad depositó un beso en su cuello a modo cariñoso y pudo ver como el de cabello oscuro, sonreía muy apenas**

 **De poco en poco, veía aquella luz en sus labios más y más**

 **-Te amo Ren**

 **Suspiró Horohoro**

 **-Yo también te amo- respondió el aludido en un tono bajo y suave, aún sin voltear a verle para luego, percibir como el ainú empezaba a mecerle muy despacio hacia los lados; Ren cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza hacia atrás, dejándose llevar y disfrutando de aquellos momentos con su pareja al tiempo que una gran paz parecía llegarle tan solo por aquellos actos y la tristeza que lo había embargado al verle enojado, se iba disolviendo.**

 **Si lo pensaba seriamente, la reacción de Horohoro no era extraña en lo más mínimo, él mismo le hubiese gritado de haber pensado que podía estar en peligro.**

 **Y después de lo ocurrido durante la batalla de aquella tarde, era normal que el chico de Hokkaido hubiese sobre-reaccionado ante la idea, de que En Tao le hubiese puesto las manos encima, después de todo, localizarle ya no era una tarea tan difícil y menos observando la cantidad de zombies que habían llevado consigo; y aún estaba el asunto de su actual situación como pareja, algo que tarde o temprano tendrían que poner sobre la mesa si deseaban una vida lo más en paz que pudiesen.**

 **Su familia iba a estallar.**

 **No podían hacer nada… si se atenían a sus intentos de mantener el poco honor ganado hasta el momento, pero igual podían intentar envenenar a Horohoro si pensaban que con discreción, podrían liberar al único hijo varón que quedaba para mantener un apellido, que a Ren ya no le interesaba; las costumbres dictaban que él debía de tomar el nombre de la familia a la que ahora pertenecía aunque por nivel, probablemente era más lógico que fuese Horohoro quien tuviese que adquirir el apellido Tao. Pero él no quería eso.**

 **Mientras más distancia pudiese poner entre él y los suyos, mejor.**

 **Sonrió muy despacio conforme le parecía entender a qué nivel se encontraba el amor que le brindaba el otro chico, al grado que en su miedo había salido corriendo a por él sin importar lo que pudiese encontrar; una persona normal hubiese tratado de planificar alguna manera de recuperarlo sin correr peligro alguno, pero Horohoro? Él simplemente se lanzó a buscarlo bien dispuesto a enfrentar lo que tuviese delante para cuidar de su seguridad y felicidad. El que le gritara en aquel momento, había sido no un acto de rabia sino un reflejo del alivio que seguramente sintió, al ver que estaba seguro y a salvo**

 **No que le gustasen los gritos… pero ahora viéndolo desde su posición, hasta lo entendía**

 **Él era el primero en gritarle muchas veces a la gente**

 **Con cuidado fue levantando las manos del otro chico a la altura de sus ojos mientras que entrelazaba unos momentos sus dedos con los de este; a pesar del elemento que el chico de Hokkaido manejaba, sus manos siempre le habían parecido maravillosamente cálidas y grandes y más de una vez, se había preguntado qué se sentiría que manos así cruzasen por su piel y tocasen su cuerpo, acostumbrado a las vejaciones y a los rasguños helados de su propio padre.**

 **Y se dio cuenta que de hecho, había comenzado a volverse algo adicto a esa sensación. Era por ello, que no desperdiciaba ninguna oportunidad para sentirle en él, para tener la seguridad de que era real, para saber que le amaban más allá de simplemente, ser el juguete de otra persona**

 **Siempre que tenían intimidad, Ren podía sentirlo, podía percibir el amor de cada toque, de cada beso y de cada roce que Horohoro le regalaba. Cada segundo que el otro usaba para hacerle suyo, le dejaba sentir que era un ser preciado y de gran valor, alguien que merecía recibir tanta calidez como fuera posible y que tenía un significado en su nacimiento fuera de ser simplemente, el niño trofeo que llevaría la carga de un pasado que ni siquiera le pertenecía; aún y a pesar de que el propio chico alguna vez se había aferrado a su apellido, por ser lo único con sentido en su mente par su existencia, ahora solo quería formar parte de lo que fuese a crear el ainú para ellos.**

 **Aunque el de ojos dorados disponía de dinero para poder ayudar a tener una buena vivienda para ambos… diablos, si el otro chico deseaba vivir en un bosque, él lo seguiría con los ojos cerrados**

 **Comenzó a besar la punta de los dedos de este y le sintió cambiar un poco la posición, probablemente curioso de aquello que hacía por primera vez. Aquel era un momento excelente, estaban a solas, todos los demás shamanes dormían, Chocolove se encontraba en el hospital (bueno, eso no era algo positivo pero al menos estaba vivo, verdad?); en todo caso, después de las tensiones de hacía tan poco, aquello parecía ser una buena manera de finalizar la noche. Después de todo, cuántas veces no había escuchado decir a otros, acerca de lo buenas que eran las reconciliaciones?**

 **Hizo que el otro chico se acercara más a su cuerpo al grado que se pegasen tanto como pudieran y entonces, continuó acariciando con sus labios cada uno de los dedos del chico, percibiéndole suspirar un poco**

 **Quizá ya sabía a dónde iba dirigido aquello o tal vez solamente lo sospechaba, pero en dado caso, eso no detuvo al de menor estatura de introducir lentamente uno de los dedos del chico de cabello azul claro a su boca. En un instante, pudo sentir su tensión por lo que significaba aquel acto y en parte, eso removía el orgullo del chico por el hecho de ser quien primeramente llevaba el control en aquellas cosas; en cierta forma era gracioso que a pesar de tener la posición de "sumiso", fuese quien la mayoría del tiempo tomase la iniciativa y los guiase al final**

 **Sospechaba que Horohoro le dejaba hacer a propósito, pero ya se lo pagaría algún día de forma que no tuviera quejas**

 **Continuó moviendo aquel dedo por su boca hasta que sintió como el propio Usui esta vez colaba un segundo en su interior, comenzando a acariciar su lengua tanto como podía y provocándole iniciar a suspirar y cerrar los ojos, en una curiosa imitación de lo que esperaba, harían en muy poco tiempo en otras partes; chupó los dedos del otro asegurándose de cubrirlos bien con su saliva para después, volver a tomar la iniciativa y retirarle la mano de su boca y hacerla descender hacia la parte posterior de su pantalón**

 **Podía percibir como su pareja comenzaba a temblar en ansiedad por lo que seguía y como iba desatando el nudo que sostenía su pantalón a la altura de la cadera.**

 **Ren suspiró profundo y se inclinó un poco sobre la mesa del gabinete que tenía delante, terminando por soltar la mano del otro chico y acomodando las suyas sobre aquella superficie, aguardando; percibió el fresco del ambiente cuando el mas alto le separó un poco la ropa del cuerpo sin retirarla, solo haciendo espacio suficiente para poder acceder a su ingreso y entonces, dejó salir un gemido bajo ante el toque húmedo de los dedos de Horohoro en aquella parte.**

 **Cerró los ojos e inclinó la cabeza un poco mientras que el otro chico comenzaba a acariciar y a estirar sus bordes, buscando darle un poco de elasticidad a pesar de que sabía que no se quejaría de algo más directo, pero así era Horohoro y era justamente eso lo que amaba de él: lo cuidaba.**

 **Se tuvo que recordar que a pesar de su soledad en la cocina, no podía hacer demasiado ruido por que de todas maneras, había más shamanes en los cuartos superiores pero eso no evitó que dejase ir un gemido mas largo y un poco mas sonoro cuando el de cabello claro se inclinase sobre el tatuaje expuesto por el hueco de su traje y lo acariciase con toda su lengua; ese simple acto bastaba para hacerle separar un poco las piernas y percibir como un golpe eléctrico lo recorría hasta su propio miembro, incitándole a reaccionar.**

 **Muy lentamente, el Usui fue colando uno de sus dedos en el cuerpo de su pareja y después de un rato de sensibilizarlo, introdujo un segundo y un tercero, iniciando aquel vaivén que ya conocían y separando estos para ir preparando el cuerpo del de cabello oscuro a la intrusión**

 **El Tao se mordió los labios para tratar de retener su voz mientras que ahora, se elevaba casi sobre la punta de los pies y se inclinaba más conforme su cuerpo se iba moviendo según lo dictaba el ainú con su mano y su cuerpo pegado al suyo, empezando a gemir en su oído y provocándole a sentir aún más calor si es que aquello se podía; clavó los dedos tan fuerte como podía sobre la mesa y ahora, sin poder retenerse más abría la boca y comenzaba a respirar rápido y tanto como le era posible. Horohoro apoyó su peso sobre su espalda y fue profundizando las estocadas de sus dedos en su interior, terminando por erguir su miembro en el interior de su ropa y haciéndole moverse mas al sentir, que el otro chico ya estaba más que preparado para penetrarle también.**

 **Sus ojos se habían velado en deseo y rogaba por ello en silencio, volteando el rostro para verle mientras que el otro no dejaba de tocar su interior y ahora al mismo tiempo, se bajaba aquel pantalón elástico junto con la ropa interior y dejaba ver aquella parte de su cuerpo, gruesa y anhelante por tomarlo.**

 **Tomó tanto aire como pudo y el otro ya comenzaba a sacar sus dedos para colocar en su lugar su intimidad… cuando…**

 **-PERO QUÉ…!? QUÉ DIABLOS ESTÁN HACIENDO!?**

 **Los ojos de Horohoro y Ren se abrieron como platos y se pusieron en blanco al tiempo que se congelaban en aquella posición, sin saber exactamente que hacer ahora o cómo actuar al respecto; con su bata de dormir, despeinado y con claras intenciones de ir a buscar algo de beber a esas horas, los ojos de Yoh Asakura habían recorrido sin desearlo a sus amigos, terminando por ver aquellas partes de ellos que ni en sus peores pesadillas había imaginado que conocería en posiciones y formas que ni por accidente las habría pensado.**

 **Para guindar el pastel, Amidamaru flotaba al lado de su amo con la misma expresión de pánico que este, dándoles un aspecto gracioso a ambos.**

 **Ren cerró los ojos y gimió esta vez, por paciencia**

 **Como aquel grito del Asakura no hubiese despertado a toda la posada, iban a correr con mucha, mucha suerte**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Pervertida Yaoista

-Usaste mi palabra favorita con J, así que ya con eso me hiciste la noche, jojojo. Me alegra que Neko y su esposo te hayan agradado, ellos fueron de los beneficiados por la relación de Ren y Horohoro así que como quien dice, les están devolviendo un poco de lo mucho que sienten, que hicieron por ellos (muy indirectamente pero Neko es el que más insiste xD); en verdad me alegra que la explicación sobre los GS haya sido de tu agrado, esas eran cosas que me venían a la mente conforme leía el manga y veía lo que decían sobre ellos. Siempre se me hizo extraño que, para ser quienes decían que eran se sometieran a un período de 500 años, casi de "en serio?"  
Y como puedes ver, la familia ya está aquí y empiezan a develarse las primeras reacciones a la llegada del ave de mal agüero xD... cómo se lo irán tomando los diferentes amigos de la parejita? esperelo en el siguiente episodio! Muchísimas gracias por tu review linda! todos y cada uno de ellos me hacen feliz!


	22. Fuego emocional

**HAPPY LIFE: ICE AND GOLD**

 **CAP 22**

 **"Fuego emocional"**

 **Yoh Asakura tenía un gesto molesto y mantenía el ceño fruncido, sentado en aquella silla de la mesa y con ambas manos aferradas al borde de su asiento, la cabeza levemente agachada entre los hombros sin dejar de observar a los dos chicos que tenía del otro lado del mueble y con un tic en una ceja; en el exterior de aquella habitación, el fantasma de Amidamaru vigilaba para evitar que alguien los fuese a interrumpir si decidía hacer como los otros y "bajar a las cocinas"**

 **Del otro lado de la mesa, Ren y Horohoro se mantenían en silencio, ambos con los brazos cruzados. El Tao con los ojos cerrados y el ainú tratando de mantener una expresión seria y fría con la que fracasaba estrepitosamente por la manera nerviosa en la que se movía su boca**

 **Y es que en verdad, no se habían esperado la intromisión del shamán de la espada justo en aquellos instantes en que sus mentes se encontraban en otro lado. Después del susto y de varios gritos continuos y agudos del Asakura que ninguno de los otros dos todavía podía descifrar, le habían visto darse la vuelta lanzando humo por las orejas y completamente rojo, exigiéndoles ponerse decentes y amenazándoles con que si decidían continuar con aquello, despertaría a Anna aunque lo golpease también**

 **Suficiente amenaza para hacerles desistir momentáneamente de lo que deseaban, aunque sin quitarse la idea de quizá, continuar más tarde**

 **O al menos, esa era la idea de Horohoro**

 **Los minutos en silencio pasaban uno tras otro sin detenerse y entonces, Yoh dejó salir un estremecimiento de enojo sin dejar de ver a sus dos amigos**

 **-Al menos díganme que se han lavado las manos…**

 **Les gruñó lo que finalmente hizo saltar al shamán de hielo que se enderezó golpeando la mesa con ambas manos abiertas**

 **-Pero qué clase de puercos nos crees!?**

 **Exclamó el de cabello claro, recibiendo como respuesta una nueva tensión en el chico de los auriculares que se puso de pie y golpeó de igual forma la mesa con ambas manos**

 **-De la clase de los que hacen cochinadas donde todo el mundo viene a comer!**

 **Gritaba el Asakura más alterado de lo que nunca lo habían visto. Aquel comportamiento no era normal en este pero, dada la situación quizá era demasiado pedirle que mantuviese la cabeza fría; incluso si los hubiera atrapado en pleno acto quizá y hasta hubiesen estado más cubiertos de a como los había visto a final de cuentas. Era una imagen que nunca se iba a borrar seguramente de las niñas de sus ojos. Horohoro sacudió la cabeza y volteó a ver a su pareja que continuaba con los brazos cruzados así como con una pierna sobre la otra, sin ver a nadie como si estuviese durmiendo**

 **-Dí algo Ren!**

 **Chilló el ainú consiguiendo finalmente, que el chino abriese los ojos y le viese con expresión neutra de reojo**

 **-Qué quieres que diga?- espetó con un tono de voz rozando la burla- nos ha visto, ya sabe lo que pasa y eso es todo**

 **-Eso es todo!?- chilló Yoh aun temblando de la impresión- te ví el trasero! Y más allá del trasero!... hasta Amidamaru pudo ver hasta donde llegaba… todo!- comenzó a agitar las manos presa del susto que había recibido mientras que varias gotitas pequeñas salían disparadas de su cabeza- de todos los chicos que he conocido, pensaría que tu serías el más centrado!**

 **-Jmm**

 **Ren entornó levemente los ojos para después, sonreír de lado y reír por lo bajo con un tono oscuro**

 **-Qué sucede contigo, Yoh?- inquirió el chico lo que hizo que su pareja se tensara levemente; conocía qué pasaba cuando Ren usaba ese tono de voz, era uno que presagiaba el retar a otros y definitivamente, él no estaba de ánimos para una pelea a esas horas- hace tiempo me dijiste que nos tenías envidia…**

 **El aludido abrió mucho los ojos y Horohoro se tensó de golpe, abriendo y cerrando la boca en varios espasmos; eso había sido un golpe muy, MUY bajo por parte del Tao y el ainú ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba tan irritado. Estaba bien que ambos en aquel instante se sentían frustrados sexualmente pero no había motivo para llevarlo más lejos**

 **-Es por que nos viste hacer algo que te gustaría?**

 **Inquirió el de ojos dorados ampliando aún más su sonrisa y su gesto depredador, provocando que su esposo se congelase con los ojos en blanco donde estaba mientras que el Asakura parecía casi tan pasmado o más que él**

 **-Supongo que no es algo que todo el mundo pueda tener a final de cuentas… deberías decirle a la frígida de tu novia que te hace falta "algo", para que mejore ese humor tuyo… quizá hasta el de ella cambie para bien…**

 **El chico de cabello oscuro rió por lo bajo, observando con gesto placentero como la piel del rostro del shamán que tenía delante se iba volviendo completamente rojo de vergüenza y sin importarle los chillidos y aspavientos que soltaba en cambio el Usui a su lado; Ren dio un largo suspiro con los ojos cerrados y estiró los brazos para desperezarse para después, comenzar a ponerse de pie, llamando con ello la atención de su esposo**

 **-Ren… oye, no puedes decirle esas cosas a Yoh, está bien que estás enojado, pero…!**

 **El chico de ojos dorados le sonrió con gesto tierno a su pareja y entonces, le tomó la barbilla y se inclinó para besarle de forma profunda y pasional lo que calló de golpe al ainú y erizó por completo la piel del Asakura que dejó salir un nuevo chillido; Horohoro se sentía mareado y perdido con todo aquello, especialmente al sentir la lengua del Tao acariciar la suya de forma lenta hasta que finalmente y con todo propósito, el shamán de la lanza se separó de forma que se pudiese ver lo ocurrido en el interior de sus bocas desde la perspectiva del chico del otro lado de la mesa**

 **Los ojos del Tao se entornaron con malicia, observando de lado al Asakura que parecía no saber en dónde meterse para que su cara dejase de arder por lo que estaba presenciando y en eso, Ren volvió a reír**

 **-Voy a salir a caminar unos momentos… pórtate bien, Horohoro**

 **Dijo con un tono sedoso de voz mientras que pasaba por detrás del ainú, siendo seguido por la mirada de los otros dos shamánes que no podían reaccionar ante lo que sucedía; al siguiente segundo, Horohoro se erizó al ver como su esposa se detenía y se inclinaba, para tomar su miembro endurecido por debajo del pantalón y apretarlo sin llegar a lastimarlo. Podía percibirse como había reaccionado debido al beso del Tao, pero lo que le descolocó, fue que no dejase de ver al Asakura que se había repatingado en la silla y semi se cubría el rostro con las manos abiertas emitiendo varios gritos agudos de verguenza**

 **-REN!**

 **-Esto es MÍO- enfatizó el shamán del cabello en punta sin dejar de sonreír en dirección del otro- y más vale que quede bien claro. Entendiste?**

 **Entrecerró los ojos una última vez para después, enderezarse y finalmente salir por la puerta en dirección de la salida de aquella posada, dejando a los otros dos chicos con expresión de shock y completamente atónitos.**

 **Horohoro en verdad no entendía que era lo que había ocurrido con el chico, que de pronto parecía haberse vuelto bastante posesivo y le hacía recordar a alguna clase de carnívoro a punto de atacar; casi, como si se tratase de una loba a la que han cruzado el límite de su territorio y está más que dispuesta a despedazar de ser necesario lo que se atraviese en su camino. El ainú cerró los ojos y su cabeza cayó de lado con la nariz en dirección del techo, sin comprender y sin saber ahora qué decir o cómo actuar delante de su otro amigo.**

 **Esa noche se había vuelto aún más rara si se podía**

 **-No vuelvo a preocuparme por ustedes dos!**

 **La voz repentinamente alta del Asakura hizo saltar al shamán de hielo, que abrió mucho los ojos al ver la manera en que el otro sacudía la cabeza y apretaba los puños cerca de su pecho, evidentemente todavía bastante alterado por lo que había ocurrido; el de cabello azul claro dejó salir un gemido y compuso un gesto preocupado por la manera en que realmente parecía haberse irritado el otro. Y dado que ese no era el estado natural de su amigo, no era precisamente algo con lo que supiese lidiar.**

 **Tampoco era como que le extrañase que se gritase con Ren**

 **Por las pláticas que había tenido con su ahora esposa, al parecer y de forma casi discreta, el Asakura y el Tao se tenían ese nivel de confianza como para levantarse la voz el uno al otro si discrepaban en algo; cosa que se le había dificultado en algo creer al chico de Hokkaido cuando Ren se lo platicase por primera vez, pero después de presenciarlo, bueno…**

 **Sonrió dejando salir un suspiro algo alegre mientras observaba enternecido las reacciones de su otro amigo**

 **Le alegraba saber que Ren no estaba tan solo**

 **Quizá en realidad era él quien seguía sintiendo envidia de esa relación cercana, por tratarse de algo que solo se daba entre ellos pero…**

 **"Esto es mío"**

 **Se ruborizó y bajó un poco la mirada. Sabía que Ren no se refería solamente a esa parte de su cuerpo. Hablaba en general, por una vez, como si el Asakura fuese alguna clase de amenaza hacia la relación que ellos llevaban pero… por qué tendría que ser el Tao el preocupado? Cualquiera fuera el motivo, no tenía más lógica que el hecho de que el sol se volviese verde un día de esos; se talló los párpados con pesadez, intentando pensar en algo para disculparse con el otro chico cuando pudo escuchar la voz de este, aún irritada**

 **-Entiendo que no es él mismo en este momento…**

 **El chico de los auriculares volvía a fruncir el ceño y hacía un gesto similar al de un puchero; Horohoro dejó salir un suspiro mientras que ahora, era él quien apoyaba ambas manos entre sus piernas, sobre el asiento de la silla**

 **-Pero eso fue completamente innecesario…- el gesto severo del Asakura se mantuvo de esa manera unos instantes para luego, relajar la expresión mas sin quitar la seriedad de ello- pero bueno… dado que es la primera vez que tiene algo así de importante en su vida, lo último que quiere es correr ningún riesgo**

 **Comentó en un tono más calmado al tiempo que el otro chico se rascaba un lado de la cabeza**

 **-Vaya… pero ponerse así contigo…**

 **-Cómo dije, no está siendo él mismo… no puede evitarlo…- repitió el chico de ojos castaños para luego, ver con un gesto tan reprensivo al Usui que por un instante, este creyó que tenía a Pirika delante suyo y no al otro shamán- pero sí es culpa tuya!**

 **-Mía!**

 **Exclamó el ainú enderezándose un poco por la sorpresa**

 **-Si lo dices por lo que pasó hace rato…**

 **-Además… en qué estaban pensando?... bueno, no lo estaban haciendo, eso es más que evidente… demonios, ya estoy empezando a sonar como Anna…- se quejó el chico dejando caer con cansancio la cabeza hacia delante para después, negar un par de veces y ver con preocupación a Horohoro- me da gusto por ustedes, en serio… de corazón lo digo y como su amigo, no hay nada que me haga más feliz, que verlos finalmente juntos… quizá no era… lo que tenía en mente, pero…**

 **Sonrió algo avergonzado dejando salir un poco de vaho mientras que el aludido también sonreía y se ruborizaba suavemente**

 **-Pero quiero que sepas… que los felicito. Para mí… ustedes son dos de las personas que más se merecen ser felices- un ligero relámpago de dolor apareció en sus orbes pero no dejaba de sonreir; el Usui bajó los párpados, conociendo ya de antemano el porqué de aquella reacción y sintiendo un pequeño reflejo del sentimiento de su amigo- Ren… estoy impresionado con la luz que ha tomado… aún tiene miedo del cambio pero puedo notarlo aún dentro de la inseguridad que aún lo acecha: está cambiando. Y todavía vienen más y más cambios que espero, sepa sortear en su momento**

 **Yoh cerró los ojos y dio un nuevo suspiro largo y sonoro, lo cual preocupó al ainú, que sonrió con nerviosismo**

 **-Yoh, como sigas suspirado se te va a escapar el alma al otro mundo, recuerda lo que dicen los viejos- se rió muy apenas el chico para luego, ver la expresión severa del Asakura**

 **-Horohoro…- comenzó a decir despacio el de menor estatura- recuerdas lo que hablamos acerca de que de aire no vive la gente y que necesitabas de algo firme para poder mantener a Ren si es que querías casarte con él?- preguntó sin apartar la vista del chico, que asintió despacio y luego, volteó hacia otro lado**

 **-Sí, claro…**

 **-Si le preguntaste?- dijo despacio el Asakura, con un aura peligrosa que descolocó al chico de cabello claro, haciéndole abrir mucho los ojos y agitar una mano por delante**

 **-Si lo dices porque estamos llevando las cosas al plano físico, ya, ya le pregunté y de hecho estamos casados y todo eso!- soltó sin entender por qué se estaba justificando, casi como si se estuviese enfrentando a la suegra o algo similar; Yoh mantenía los ojos entornados y su expresión severa en el ainú, para después desviar la cabeza y la vista hacia un lado**

 **-Me da gusto…**

 **Musitó por lo bajo mientras que Horohoro se relajaba… para entonces, arrojarle sus audífonos a la cara al de cabello claro, provocándole un sangrado sobre la nariz y que su cabeza se hiciera hacia atrás**

 **-OYE, PERO QUÉ TE PASA!?**

 **Reclamó el shamán de hielo levantándose de su asiento, con expresión rabiosa mientras que apretaba un puño frente a su propia cara mientras que del otro lado de la mesa, el Asakura volvía a verlo con gesto molesto**

 **-Pues que se supone que soy su mejor amigo!- el timbre de dolor con el que había soltado aquello, sorprendió al Usui que de hecho ya había hablado con Ren acerca de lo que pasaría cuando se enterara de que habían hecho eso sin su presencia- se suponía que debía de ser de los primeros en enterarse, especialmente después de que me esforcé en ayudarlos!... quién diría que tenía amigos tan desagradecidos…**

 **Gimió Yoh esta vez recostando la cabeza de lado en la mesa y hundiéndose entre sus brazos, provocando una risa pequeña en el otro shamán**

 **-Ya, ya… no fue a propósito- se disculpó Horohoro de nuevo con expresión enternecida, volviendo a su asiento delante de la mesa mientras que apoyaba los brazos en el respaldo de la silla que ahora estaba girada para comodidad del Usui- fue… una cosa repentina en realidad, estábamos preocupados por el asunto de nuestras familias y de alguna forma milagrosa, nos cayó ayuda de la nada…**

 **-En verdad?**

 **El Asakura bajó los párpados con gesto serio al tiempo que recuperaba sus audífonos arrojados y que habían rodado de regreso sobre la mesa**

 **-Y esa ayuda… exactamente de dónde vino?- inquirió con cuidado**

 **El chico de cabello claro parpadeó algo confundido por las reacciones de su amigo. No entendía por qué de repente aquella seriedad, como si el asunto de su boda hubiera sido algo malo que no hubiese ocurrido bajo la bendición de los dioses o espíritus; se removió un poco en la silla y tomó aire antes de responder**

 **-Nos topamos con un sacerdote al parecer- confesó el de ojos negros, viendo a su amigo que no dejaba de observarle- Ren tiró sus bolsas de compras así que decidimos ayudarlo a llevarlas hasta su templo… y bueno…**

 **Se detuvo**

 **De golpe le vinieron todas las conversaciones, todo el conocimiento que habían obtenido en ese instante y cómo sentían que algo había cambiado en ellos. Lo que ahora sabían del Torneo… o creían saber; como una vez en casa, Ren le había hecho prometer que no diría nada de aquello a nadie**

 **"Hasta este momento, nuestro equipo ha estado en desventaja frente a los otros" había dicho el de ojos dorados mientras le veía con seriedad en la sala de los apartamentos "lo mejor será, que mantengamos lo importante de lo que sucedió entre nosotros al menos, tanto como que sea necesario. No quiero que esa mujer se entere y aproveche lo que a nosotros nos costó conseguir"**

 **Horohoro alzó la vista "pues como que costarnos… no fue así, fue un accidente de la providencia" pensó**

 **Yoh no dejaba de ver al otro chico con gesto serio y pensativo, a lo que el ainú finalmente volvió a hablar**

 **-Nos escuchó… hablar acerca de que queríamos casarnos- explicó rascándose la nuca mientras que aparecía un pequeño rubor sobre sus mejillas- se le hizo extraño por supuesto, pero después de escucharnos y como agradecimiento a que lo ayudamos a recoger su casa y con las compras, nos dio su bendición para que pudiéramos hacer el registro oficial…- dijo**

 **-Oh! Así que así fue…**

 **Comentó el Asakura en un tono que al otro chico se le antojó extrañamente incrédulo**

 **-Si… suena raro pero… esa es la verdad- dijo el de cabello claro, a lo que el otro dejó pasar unos segundos sin cambiar su expresión seria… para luego, cerrar los ojos y sonreír ampliamente al tiempo que juntaba ambas manos en un puño y reía entre dientes**

 **-Pues qué maravilla que hayan tenido la suerte de toparse con un sacerdote tan amable- dijo el chico mostrando ánimos por primera vez, lo que cambió el ambiente y relajó el cuerpo del shaman de hielo- es casi como si el destino estuviera manipulándolo todo para que estuvieran juntos!**

 **A Horohoro le brotó una mueca con aquella palabra. Manipulación. La verdad era que ahora, lo hacía sentir bastante incómodo**

 **-Si… bueno… fue algo extraño, supongo que simplemente tuvimos mucha suerte**

 **Asintió el de ojos negros**

 **-Horohoro…- el aludido levantó la vista hacia su amigo, que volvía a estar serio y se apoyaba en sus manos- Anna no va a estar feliz cuando se entere de que se casaron y no la invitaron tampoco… sabes que también los considera sus amigos…- dijo el chico frunciendo el ceño mientras que el otro dejaba caer los párpados incrédulo**

 **-Ah si?**

 **-Si…- Yoh se recargó hacia atrás y se cruzó de brazos con decisión- y dado que también a mí me quitaron la oportunidad de verlos casarse y por lo que me dices, lo de ustedes fue todo por puro papel… entonces, tendremos que hacer una boda de verdad!**

 **Exclamó el chico cerrando los ojos nuevamente animado y sonriendo ampliamente, lo que hizo brotar un tic en un ojo al ainú y que el espíritu acompañante del Asakura, se asomara con gesto feliz**

 **-Pero qué maravillosa idea, don Yoh!**

 **-Sí! Una boda apropiada para alguien como lo es el señorito!- de repente, Basón había aparecido al lado de Amidamaru y se veía tan entusiasmado como este, mientras que el chico de los audífonos reía satisfecho consigo mismo y el de cabello claro comenzaba a tener pequeños espasmos en el rostro**

 **-Pero qué boda apropiada ni que nada… como hagas eso, Ren te va a matar!**

 **Soltó Horohoro moviendo un brazo lo que provocó más risas en el Asakura**

 **-No tiene nada de malo- replicó el chico viendo a su amigo, que se notaba incómodo- además, Ren es algo tradicional para muchas cosas, estoy seguro de que le hubiera gustado tener una ceremonia donde sus seres queridos lo hubieran acompañado…- dijo**

 **-No creo que te refieras a sus padres, verdad?- murmuró el shamán de la bandana a lo que el otro volvió a reír quedo**

 **-Tal vez no su padre, pero aunque lo niegue creo que le hubiera gustado al menos tener a Jun con él mientras daba ese paso tan importante- aseguró el chico con calma- igualmente, creo que a ti te hubiera gustado que Pirika fuese parte de algo que está cambiando tu vida y que la va a volver mejor… no es así?- inquirió Yoh a lo que el otro chico volteó a un lado, dejando salir un sonido grave y bajo, lo que hizo parpadear al primero- uh?**

 **-Bueno… Pirika es mi hermana y todo… pero…- hizo una mueca- mi padre la crió para ser una chica tradicional de la tribu, te aseguro que sería la última en estar feliz por esto y la primera en gritar "Yo me opongo" si se diera la oportunidad- respondió el de ojos negros con expresión incómoda a lo que el Asakura abrió un poco más los ojos para luego, dejar salir un suspiro**

 **-Ya veo…- dijo antes de volver a hablar- bueno, haremos la ceremonia sin tu hermana… pero los demás se pondrán muy felices por ustedes dos, estoy seguro de que incluso Ryu se va a emocionar bastante y Lyzerg también…**

 **-También vas a invitar a Lyzerg?- los ojos del ainú se entornaron para después, rodar estos. Definitivamente no iba a convencer a Yoh de no hacer aquella locura pero él no pensaba ser quien le diera la noticia a Ren! Aún quería vivir y convertirse en el rey de los shamanes- cómo sea… tú le vas a decir a Ren, yo sigo sin estar convencido de todo este asunto…**

 **-Va a ser algo bueno…- prometió el chico con tono animado- además…- levantó una ceja- ya que al parecer… ustedes dos han dado más de un paso hacia delante… no te gustaría ver a Ren, ya sabes…**

 **-Ya sé?- Horohoro se cruzó de brazos y le vio de reojo algo confundido mientras que Yoh asentía una vez, completamente serio**

 **-Si…- musitó el Asakura con un tono de voz bajo- usando uno de esos vestidos blancos de novia occidentales? O si se deja convencer, con uno de esos como los que usa su hermana…**

 **-Joven Yoh!- chilló de repente Basón al tiempo que el espíritu del samurái se cubría la boca para no reír a carcajadas ante la expresión primero neutral del ainú que de poco en poco, fue cambiando conforme el color blanco de su piel iba tomando una coloración completamente roja y sus ojos se iban abriendo más y más; incluso, un pequeño camino de sangre había comenzado a salir de su nariz a lo que Yoh tan solo dejó salir un suspiro y se colocó las manos en la nuca, recargándose hacia atrás en la silla y cerrando los ojos**

 **-Tranquilízate, era broma… sabes que Ren no es de esos… pero…- abrió los ojos, observando la expresión atontada del otro chico- no sabía que tenías esas clases de gustos, Horohoro**

 **Se rió un poco con tono agudo mientras que el chico de cabello claro se limpiaba rápidamente la nariz y emitía un gruñido, levantando las piernas para cruzarlas a modo mariposa sobre la silla**

 **-No molestes**

 **Le soltó a pesar de que Yoh continuaba riendo un poco**

 **-No tiene nada de malo tener alguna que otra fantasía con tu pareja, siempre y cuando se quede en tu cabeza y no la fastidies- soltó moviendo la cabeza y cerrando los ojos con orgullo, al tiempo que el de ojos castaños asentía un poco sin bajar las manos**

 **-A menos que ambos estén de acuerdo y terminen por hacer cosas raras en la cocina… -comentó el chico, logrando que Horohoro emitiese un grito avergonzado para luego, verlo encogerse entre sus hombros- solo tengan más cuidado con eso, pude haber no sido yo el que los viera y entonces, tal vez si hubiera habido problemas**

 **Advirtió**

 **-Siiiiii mamá… -replicó Horohoro sin abrir los ojos y en un tono quejumbroso. Yoh suavizó la mirada aún sonriendo pero entonces, aquel gesto se perdió despacio para convertirse en una expresión de preocupación**

 **-Horohoro…- llamó después de unos momentos de silencio, haciendo parpadear al otro chico que le vió con interés**

 **-Qué pasa?**

 **-Retomando el tema acerca de cómo se van a mantener…**

 **-Oh!... bueno, ya lo hemos hablado- aseguró el ainú rascándose la nariz por un lado con gesto contrito- por el momento nos habíamos estado quedando en su apartamento y yo voy a conseguir un trabajo en sí para sacar algo de dinero…**

 **-Eso está bien… solo de momento, porque ahorita nos estamos quedando en esta isla por el asunto del torneo- respondió el chico bajando los brazos para luego, cruzar las manos por delante de sus piernas y dejarlas colgando- pero una vez que termine el torneo…**

 **El ainú parecía que iba a hablar pero solo separó los labios y aguardó a escuchar al otro, que le sonrió un segundo: sabía que Horohoro quería salir con uno de sus comentarios acerca de ser el rey de los shamanes pero le había sorprendido gratamente el notar que por esa vez, se lo había guardado a sabiendas que el tema no iba de ello. Estaba la posibilidad bastante plausible de que ni él ni Ren ganasen la competencia, lo que significaba que fuera del deseo de mantener el uno al otro con los poderes que podrían obtener, en el caso de no salir vencedores iban a tener que pensar en otros medios para salir adelante.**

 **Y eso era lo que quería señalar el Asakura**

 **-No pienso romper mi promesa- aseguró Yoh con una expresión de cariño- desde que me comentaste que le pedirías matrimonio a Ren, estuve buscando y Anna me ayudó a encontrar un terreno que sé que te gustará. Tiene un bosque detrás de la zona para que construyas lo que quieras ahí y hay un arroyo cerca… bastante naturaleza como para que estés satisfecho y al mismo tiempo, no está tan lejos que no les lleguen los servicios básicos, como sé que a Ren le gustaría en su casa. Así que al menos, esa parte queda cubierta y en cuanto acabe el torneo, te daré los papeles de la propiedad**

 **El de cabello blanco se quedó observando con sentimiento a su amigo para luego, sonreírle suavemente**

 **-Gracias Yoh. A pesar de todo lo que ha pasado, siempre estás viendo por nosotros…- cerró los ojos y suspiró pesado- ojalá pudiéramos pagártelo de alguna manera y sé que Ren también querría eso**

 **-Solo… sean felices- pidió el chico de ojos castaños, con un reflejo de luz en la mirada- sean felices y compartan eso que han recibido con los demás… ustedes… son mis amigos y eso tiene mucho valor para mí, más de lo que se imaginan…**

 **-Lo sé, pero…**

 **-Estaré bien. Yo tomé esta decisión y no puedo retractarme, especialmente porque tengo un deber con esta vida que recibí- musitó con una sombra en el rostro el chico de cabello castaño, a pesar de que no dejaba de sonreír. El ainú se tensó con dolor, Yoh que siempre era tan fuerte y tan alegre y tener que verlo de aquella manera… no entendía cómo era posible que se mantuviese tan calmado con tantas cosas que llevaba en su corazón y le era frustrante, el no tener el poder para cambiar aquello en algo- es lo que mi familia espera de mí… no puedo defraudarlos**

 **Compuso un gesto serio**

 **-Yoh…**

 **El aludido le vió unos momentos con gesto sorprendido por el tono de voz del chico, que le veía con expresión decidida**

 **-Sé que este torneo tiene muchas cosas en riesgo y que tú lo vas a tomar con fuerza por lo que sientes que debes de hacer- dijo el ainú sin dejar de ver al otro- pero… si llegara a darse que el destino me fuese favorable… y tuviese el poder de vencer en estas batallas…- Horohoro frunció un poco más el ceño y apretó un puño- no solamente me aseguraré de proteger a Ren y a la familia de Kororo. Con el poder que reciba, te prometo que buscaré la manera de ayudarte a pasar de la carga que llevas contigo para que también puedas ser feliz**

 **Los ojos del Asakura se abrieron casi con miedo y sorpresa, observando al shamán de hielo que asentía una vez**

 **-Una persona… me dijo hace un tiempo que el rey shamán era un humano que, si ponía las cosas en orden entonces, podía ayudar a cumplir los sueños de los demás- musitó- que podía transmitirle a los demás muchas cosas, incluida la esperanza- bajó un poco los párpados mientras que a su mente venían los recuerdos de aquel día con aquella extraña persona, que les hizo comprender tantas cosas a él y Ren… y que incluso en ese momento, meditaba y sentía que entendía más y más- creo… que lo que esa persona decía, era que el rey… no era tanto como un salvador, sino como un amigo que siempre está contigo… para quien la felicidad de los demás es su propia felicidad…**

 **Horohoro tomó aire**

 **-Tú no eres diferente. Quieres vernos felices y das todo lo que está en tu poder por ayudarnos a llegar a eso, sin importar que tan herido salgas…- cerró los ojos un momento para después, verle- pero por algún motivo, parece que mientras todos nos colgamos de tus promesas y de lo que nos brindas, no nos percatamos que de poco en poco, pierdes más y más pedazos de tu propia felicidad, obligándote a caminar aunque te falten las piernas por que el dejarte caer significa que entonces, los demás perderemos ese faro que has querido construir para nosotros y la culpa te mataría por sentir que no fuiste lo suficientemente fuerte- añadió- pero no es necesario. Nosotros somos tus amigos, también puedes apoyarte en nuestros hombros o nuestros cuerpos cuando ya no puedas más. No estás solo en esto, no importa que sea un asunto de tu familia o que hayan fundido las cadenas a tus brazos, vamos a estar contigo para alzarte y llevar ese peso para quitarlo de tus hombros de una manera u otra… pero tienes que confiar en nosotros también…**

 **Dijo con tono más serio**

 **-Y eso para mí, significa que una vez que me convierta en rey… no te voy a abandonar- aseguró con firmeza- tú no lo harías conmigo. Yo no lo haré contigo. Si consigo ese poder, daré todo de mí para que mi mejor amigo también pueda encontrar esa luz que se ha resignado a no tomar por que le han dicho que no tiene permiso de ello- le sonrió al chico en medio de su gesto- Ren y tú son muy parecidos. Tú también necesitas ayuda para salir a la luz y así como lo hago con él, también haré lo posible para que tú puedas hacerlo.**

 **Cerró los ojos con gusto**

 **-Vale?**

 **Yoh seguía congelado en su sitio sin dejar de ver al chico mientras que los mochirei en la puerta, parecían brevemente sorprendidos y entonces, se observaban de reojo sonriendo muy discretamente y luego bajaban la mirada**

 **Una pequeña lágrima se había escapado de uno de los ojos del Asakura, que pareció tardar unos segundos en salir de su catalepsia para luego, sonreír y asentir muy apenas antes de terminar por agachar la cabeza**

 **-Gracias…**

 **Susurró muy apenas para luego, bajar más los parpados y dejar salir una risa algo cargada de sentimientos**

 **-No sabía que me veía tan patético o que había sido tan descuidado, como para que vieras eso- volvió a reír para luego, cerrar los ojos y dejar que la sombra de su propio cabello lo cubriese; Horohoro entrecerró los ojos y muy despacio se puso de pie.**

 **Algo dentro suyo le hizo recordar la sensación que había recibido en aquel templo. Ren y él lo habían percibido, había sido como ser purificados y al mismo tiempo, barrer con muchas de las cosas oscuras y negativas que cargaban en silencio, como si algo las hubiese arrojado a una hoguera; no era algo que iban a olvidar pero… ahora podían hacerle frente. Se acercó lentamente a su amigo por un lado y lo observó apenas un segundo, mientras que levantaba las manos apenas… quizá… no sabía por qué algo en su interior le decía que lo hiciera. Acaso… podría transmitirle algo de aquello a ese chico que lo necesitaba tanto? Se mordió los labios un segundo, pero extrañamente, no dudaba de lo que iba a hacer.**

 **No importaba que se hubieran jurado mantener aquello en secreto… algo en su interior, le decía que era lo correcto.**

 **Abrazó por un lado el cuerpo de su amigo que se encontraba a nivel de su estómago y le pasó una mano por la cabeza, sin verle. Yoh no devolvió el gesto pero sí pudo sentirle recargarse en él, o que significaba que en silencio agradecía desde lo profundo aquello; era como esa noche en el supermercado, quizá no había palabras para ayudarlo pero el simple acto era suficiente para darle la fuerza que le faltaba en esos instantes. Y de alguna manera… Horohoro sintió que lo había hecho bien.**

 **Que había conseguido transmitirle algo de la fuerza extraña que aquel sujeto en el templo les había dejado a él y a Ren.**

 **Y no se arrepentía**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Un rato más tarde, Yoh se había tranquilizado y ahora ambos chicos se encontraban sentados uno al lado del otro en el marco de una de las ventanas abiertas de aquella posada, tan solo viendo la luna**

 **-Por cierto…**

 **La voz del Asakura se dejó escuchar de repente**

 **-Cómo van a arreglar el asunto del niño?- preguntó el chico sin dejar de ver hacia arriba mientras que Horohoro parpadeaba y finalmente, bajaba el rostro para ver de lado con extrañeza a su amigo**

 **-Niño?... qué niño?**

 **-Vamos… siempre hay consecuencias para todo, especialmente cuando ustedes dos son tan descuidados- Yoh sonrió un poco sin bajar la mirada y apoyando un poco más las manos entre sus piernas- como dije antes, me sorprende que Ren se haya dejado llevar… pero me sorprende más que tengas esa habilidad tan inmediata- cerró los ojos y se rió por lo bajo- no estoy muy feliz si debo decirlo, debieron de haberlo hecho con cuidado, ya hay bastantes advertencias en los alrededores como para que no tomaran las precauciones adecuadas…**

 **Horohoro bajó los párpados a la mitad de sus ojos, mirando a su amigo como si se hubiese vuelto loco**

 **-Asumiré que estás hablando de Chocolove y el hecho de que ha salido hecho garras de la última pelea…- comenzó a decir el ainú para entonces, recibir una mirada de sorpresa por parte del Asakura**

 **-Horo…- comenzó a decir para luego, verle con gesto entre irritado y preocupado- es en serio?**

 **-Ahí vas…- se quejó el chico comenzando a despeinarse el cabello con ambas manos- ya le dije lo mismo a Ren, yo no sé qué lecciones les den a sus hijos las familias shamánicas con poder pero al menos en mi tribu, eso de leer las mentes de los demás no es parte de nuestra enseñanza!- se quejó provocando una corta risa de Yoh que luego, emitió un gemido**

 **-Yo tampoco sé hacer eso, pero… es solo que… -se rascó la frente con algo de desespero- ay muchacho!**

 **Hizo una mueca**

 **-Qué Ren no ha tenido algunos cambios en su actitud o en su persona últimamente?- preguntó el de cabello castaño, lo que tomó por sorpresa al de cabello claro- al menos en el carácter, con tan solo verle en la arena y la forma en que se está tomando las cosas, te dice mucho de cómo tiene las emociones tan a flote… -la mirada del Usui cada vez era más preocupada, a lo que Yoh movió un poco las manos- mareos?... vómito?... cambios en el apetito?**

 **-Bueno… toma más leche que nunca- respondió el chico haciendo una mueca mientras que recordaba cómo había estado mandándolo a la tienda por su bebida favorita y luego, cómo se preguntaba en voz alta si las tiendas apache que hubiese durante la segunda ronda tendrían de eso; el ainú levantó la mirada frunciendo el ceño suavemente- pero me sorprende que sepas lo del vómito y los mareos- compuso un gesto inquieto y sospechoso en dirección del Asakura- cómo?**

 **-Creo… que el cómo no es lo importante en este momento- dijo el chico de cabello castaño algo desubicado- no lo has llevado a ver un médico?**

 **El ainú alzó ambas cejas**

 **-Sí, claro… justo antes de venir a la isla- respondió el de ojos negros algo incómodo- pero él doctor dijo que solo eran los nervios de Ren- se pasó una mano por la nuca- nosotros pensamos que… bueno…- un nuevo rubor cubrió las mejillas del chico mientras que bajaba la mirada- sus mareos y cansancio era por los entrenamientos… y…**

 **Silencio**

 **El Asakura lo observó de reojo unos momentos para después, dejar salir el aire en un suspiro**

 **-Pues te diré… que en parte no están tan equivocados- confesó el chico para luego, negar un par de veces con la cabeza- pero… vaya!... en verdad, me cuesta creerlo de Ren…**

 **-Yoh, ya deja de darle tantas vueltas al asunto!- se quejó Horohoro volteándose de golpe hacia su amigo, que no perdió la calma- qué sabes tú que nosotros no?... aunque no lo parezca, estoy bastante preocupado por Ren, no me agrada que esté enfermo y menos ahora que estamos en las segundas etapas del torneo, no quiero que le pase algo o se enferme aún más- soltó- si sabes algo, deberías de decirlo!**

 **Quizá su tono era muy exigente pero ello se debía a que en verdad se sentía bastante preocupado por su esposa. No quería perderlo. Su mirada buscó a la de Yoh que finalmente le vió de frente y tomó aire profundo**

 **-Bueno… pero la verdad es que… no sé qué tanto te vaya a gustar la respuesta- dijo**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **En otra parte de la isla, el shamán de ojos dorados se encontraba sentado observando el mar delante suyo, acomodado en la arena y dejando que la brisa nocturna le removiese el cabello**

 **Era su primera vez, visitando una playa como tal. No que no conociese el océano o hubiera visto lugares como aquel antes, después de todo como parte de su entrenamiento shamánico había tenido que viajar y conocía bastantes sitios en el mundo; sin embargo, si era la primer ocasión en que se quitaba las zapatillas y por vez primera, sentía la arena hundirse bajo sus pies y colarse entre sus dedos, dejándole una sensación extraña pero curiosamente placentera.**

 **Había volteado a los alrededores para asegurarse de estar completamente a solas para después, levantarse las perneras de los pantalones y entonces, avanzó hasta que el agua salada tocó las plantas de sus pies, provocándole un gracioso sonrojo por la forma en que percibía el frío del mar en su piel; dio un nuevo vistazo a los alrededores con gesto amenazante… y al asegurarse de que no había ni un alma cerca, con expresión infantil volvió a observar el mar… y entonces, dio una discreta y corta patada, de manera que algunas gotitas de agua salpicaron alrededor**

 **Sonrió apenado por su propio comportamiento, pero sintiendo una extraña alegría en aquel acto**

 **En verdad, aquella situación era totalmente irreal pero al mismo tiempo, le encantaba. Se metió un poco más al agua de forma que las pequeñas olas chocaron contra la parte baja de sus piernas y se dio la libertad de hundir los pies en la arena hasta que quedaron algo enterrados, dejando salir una risa corta y tímida por aquel simple descubrimiento del peso de la tierra; se removió para hundirse un poco más y luego, sacó un pie para sacudirse la arena húmeda y luego, dio unos pasos más por la orilla del mar**

 **Algo en su interior se removió con éxtasis, casi como si el todo de aquel paisaje lo llenase en absoluto**

 **Alzó la mirada a las estrellas sobre su cabeza y dejó salir un suspiro antes de cerrar los ojos y solo, disfrutar del aroma que lo rodeaba y de la brisa sobre su rostro**

 **Le hubiera gustado que Horohoro estuviera a su lado en aquellos momentos. Se preguntó por un instante si el chico conocía las playas y casi al instante se recordó que tenía que. "Vengo de Okinawa" había dicho alguna vez y si mal no recordaba de su poco tiempo en Japón, eso era una isla; sin embargo, al siguiente minuto, su expresión se había vuelto seria mientras que abría los ojos formando una media luna de irritación con estos. Si su geografía no estaba errada, Okinawa era una isla al suroeste de las islas niponas, muy lejos de la parte norte de la isla mayor donde se encontraba Hokkaido.**

 **Se colocó una mano sobre el rostro**

 **Su flamante marido no solo era pésimo para los números como siempre solía decir, al parecer, también tenía un enorme GRAVE problema con su geografía y era un milagro que supiese siquiera donde se encontraba parado.**

 **Negó un par de veces con la cabeza, para después, sonreír y encaminarse de regreso hacia la parte seca de la playa, diciéndose a sí mismo que se encargaría de darle un poquito más de educación al shamán de hielo; tratándose de ellos, estaba seguro de que no se lo tomaría a mal aunque seguramente habría una discusión de por medio donde él la ganaría.**

 **Se dejó caer en la arena y luego, se recostó de espaldas a esta, dejando descansar una mano en su vientre y usando la otra como improvisada almohada.**

 **Hizo una pequeña mueca y distraídamente, comenzó a pasarse la yema de los dedos por el vientre plano que tanto ejercicio le había costado mantener y que sabía, era parte de sus atractivos para con su pareja; dejó que el tiempo pasara, con la mirada perdida en el cielo sobre su cabeza y percibiendo una extraña calidez y felicidad que no recordaba de ningún momento. Simplemente, estar ahí y hacer eso… y algo en su interior le traía tranquilidad y alegría.**

 **Comenzó a tararear sin despegar los labios**

 **Le debía una muy buena disculpa a Yoh por lo que había hecho. Ni siquiera él mismo sabía por que se había sentido tan irritado de pronto, algo se había removido dentro suyo y lo había impulsado a actuar de manera posesiva, demostrándole al otro chico que sin importar todo lo que hubieran pasado juntos y que muy a pesar de lo que opinara de ellos ahora, Horohoro le pertenecía en cuerpo y alma; incluso, el hecho de que los hubiera interrumpido a mitad de un encuentro sexual ya no le parecía tan fastidioso, era simplemente, que había actuado por impulso.**

 **Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por lo relajante del momento**

 **Ya arreglaría las cosas en cuanto volviese a la posada. Y también de paso, arreglaría un encuentro con su familia para que supieran de la decisión que había tomado y de ser posible, asegurarse la supervivencia de quien ahora, compartía la vida con la suya**

 **Sonrió**

 **-Así que… aún a pesar de todo, tienes planeado continuar con las batallas, uh?**

 **Aquella voz hizo tensar de golpe al Tao que abrió de inmediato los ojos y se incorporó, moviendo una mano hacia un lado para al instante, sentir como si todo el hielo de Horohoro cayese a lo largo de su interior: no solamente no llevaba su lanza consigo sino que había dejado a Basón atrás en la posada y en esos instantes, se encontraba completamente desprotegido**

 **No volteó sino que apretó los dientes y movió sus ojos en dirección de aquella persona que se encontraba de pie cerca suyo, observándole por momentos**

 **Hao Asakura sonrió entornando los ojos levemente, mientras que observaba las reacciones que su presencia provocaban en el otro chico; en verdad que cada vez lo encontraba más y más interesante, pero desde la última vez que lo viese al parecer, muchas cosas habían cambiado. No era algo esperado en realidad, lo cuál le intrigaba en cierta manera puesto que ni siquiera con todos sus poderes hubiera podido predecir algo como aquello, pero por el momento tampoco era algo que fuese contrario a sus planes**

 **Incluso y quizá… hasta fuese provechoso para su causa**

 **Si, tal vez gracias a ello podría ser aún más factible el poder arrastrar al pequeño niño de los Tao hacia su lado. Bueno, siempre y cuando…**

 **Su mirada se movió hacia un lado del chico de cabello oscuro y su gesto solo se volvió discretamente serio; no estaba muy seguro de cómo responder a lo que era capaz de percibir pero algo le decía, que Ren ni siquiera era consciente de la energía que lo rodeaba. Por tratarse de un elemento inesperado, tendría que moverse con cuidado. Apartó la mirada y la levantó hacia el cielo, acomodando mejor los brazos por debajo de la capa que solía llevar consigo desde que tuviese memoria.**

 **-Es una bonita noche…**

 **-Dí de una vez qué es lo que quieres- la voz del chico fue cortante y amenazante, en realidad con más impulso de lo que sentía en realidad en aquellos momentos- no creo que hayas venido para ver el mar, o sí?**

 **-Qué tiene de malo que te haga una pequeña visita?... no he venido a atacarte- respondió el Asakura volviendo a verle de reojo y percibiendo como la tensión en el otro chico crecía- la verdad es, que no planeaba abordarte tan pronto, no aún…**

 **Una risa fría salió del Tao que continuaba sin voltear**

 **-Es que ibas a hacerlo?**

 **-Ah si…- Hao asintió un par de veces- quería charlar contigo más adelante, porque hay cosas que me interesaría tratar contigo… pero- dijo la última palabra alargándola un poco para después, ladear la cabeza y reír un poco- debo de decirlo, en verdad me has sorprendido. Sabía que los Tao tienen gustos algo peculiares sobre quienes permiten que estén a su lado- se colocó los dedos en la barbilla con gesto de interés- por ejemplo, tu hermana y ese zombie… un vivo y un muerto en una relación?... supongo que después de todo, viviendo en un hogar repleto de esas criaturas, los límites de lo permisible comienzan a volverse algo difusos- cerró los ojos y pretendió componer un gesto serio- o el hecho de que tu padre, intentando mantener el linaje de los Tao ante un hijo que no tenía la fuerza que necesitaban, tratara de mantener el apellido estirando tanto como pudo una de sus más estrictas reglas familiares… cómo lograste pasar por su cama sin darle lo que buscaba en realidad, aún me lo pregunto…**

 **Una gota de sudor frío corrió por un lado del rostro del chico. Se aguantó de dejar escapar el aire pero no por ello, se pudo librar del pánico que lo invadió en ese instante al entender que de alguna manera, aquel maldito infeliz conocía su secreto; obligó a cada célula de su cuerpo a no temblar mientras que apretaba los dientes y rogaba con todas sus fuerzas, el no perder el control y terminar atacando a lo estúpido a ese sujeto que seguramente, no dudaría ni un segundo en asesinarlo**

 **-Pero… no deberías de sentirlo como algo único, después de todo, los Asakura saben muy bien de igual manera como arreglárselas con los hijos que no desean y que desde su punto de vista, merecen ser castigados aunque no sepan ni siquiera el por qué**

 **Hao se rió suavemente mientras que Ren un poco más allá, se inclinaba intentando comprender a qué se refería con aquello último aunque otra parte de sí, se negaba a creer lo que podía siquiera estar insinuando. Lo único que veía en su mente, era a Yoh y la manera en que siempre buscaba animarle por encima de todo**

 **Apretó los párpados**

 **-Pero supongo que lo que más me sorprendió, fue el hecho de que una persona tan orgullosa de su familia y de su posición, terminara por revolcarse con el hijo del jardinero… digo, de todas las opciones a las que tenías acceso… te tiraste al mendigo de la calle, cuyo conocimiento básico no pasó de la primaria?- el Asakura dejó salir un gemido cansino, casi de decepción para luego, observar como el Tao se ponía de pie de golpe y se giraba para hacerle frente; el de cabello largo parpadeó un par de veces con algo de sorpresa**

 **-CÁLLATE!- rugió el chico apretando los puños y tomando una posición a la que haría si tuviese a su espíritu consigo- no hables de lo que no sabes como si lo conocieras todo… Horohoro es mucho más de lo que tú y cualquiera de los sujetos que te acompaña podría tener! No necesito de tu aprobación para estar al lado de quien se me dé la gana!**

 **Estaba auténticamente aterrado. A pesar de toda la discreción que habían tenido, de intentar mantener en bajo perfil su relación ante los ojos de los demás, a pesar de que incluso su matrimonio se había llevado a cabo a espaldas de todo el mundo…**

 **Por qué?...**

 **Por qué ese sujeto lo sabía!?**

 **Clavó las uñas en las palmas de sus manos y pudo sentir como comenzaba a marearse. No se estaba sintiendo bien y era un pésimo momento, justo cuando estaba enfrente de alguien que seguramente no dudaría en aprovecharse para quitar del camino a otro futuro rival; Hao sonrió levemente satisfecho con el curso de los pensamientos que iban sacando cada vez más de control al Tao y dio un paso corto hacia este… pero entonces, se detuvo y se le quedó viendo con gesto pensativo para finalmente, sonreír entornando los ojos**

 **Al parecer, había encontrado algo intrigante**

 **-Vaya…- dijo el chico de cabello castaño para después, dejar salir una pequeña risa divertida- al parecer, encontraste algo con lo que borrar la distancia en cuanto a conocimientos entre tú y lo que le otorgó mi bitácora al equipo de mi hermano, cierto?**

 **Volvió a reír y el de ojos dorados compuso un gesto de extrañeza. En verdad… eso no podía saberlo Hao, era imposible!**

 **-No te sorprendas tanto, Ren- respondió el Asakura observando hacia un lado del Tao- y relájate. Como dije… no pienso hacerte daño ni vine a atacarte. Y aunque así lo deseara, en estos momentos… me temo que sería improductivo para mí**

 **Entornó nuevamente la mirada. Era increíble y gracioso en cierta forma que el nivel de furyoku de quien tenía delante se hubiese elevado a causa de su estado y aún asi, no fuese el suficiente para observar la energía que le rodeaba y lo protegía como si de una especie de escudo se tratase; aún más, el percibir como tomaba algo de silueta y de esta, se percibiesen un par de ojos severos que se clavaban en él, como si le advirtiesen acerca de cualquier intento de siquiera tocar un poco al de menor edad.**

 **Hao deseaba aquello**

 **Si el Espíritu de Fuego podía absorber ese poder… obviamente Ren no iba a aprovecharlo y ni siquiera era consciente de este, pero él, él podía percibirlo y sentir esa fuerza incluso a distancia. Llegado el momento, la tomaría de una forma u otra. Cerró los ojos y volvió a reír para después, darse la vuelta y comenzar a retirarse**

 **-Deberías ir al médico- dijo de último el Asakura, alejándose mientras que su capa ondeaba a cada paso que daba- como te dije, me impresiona que pienses que este sea el estado adecuado para presentarte en un batalla pero creo que es en realidad, por que desconoces lo que llevas en el vientre. Y eso no es bueno. Quiero que te vuelvas más fuerte y no podrás hacerlo si enfermas o mueres por un descuido como ese, la verdad, es que por tu torpeza y por no pensar claro te has creado un estorbo. Así que si quieres el consejo de alguien que sabe por experiencia propia, las consecuencias de no deshacerse a tiempo de un mal innecesario, entonces, vete a hacer el chequeo. Estoy seguro de que incluso tu querido esposo se va a llevar una gran, gran sorpresa**

 **Aquel chico desapareció riendo con fuerza por aquello… y finalmente, una vez que se quedó a solas, Ren se dejó caer de rodillas y antes de siquiera poder retenerlo un momento más, se encontraba vomitando con fuerza sobre la arena, inclinándose sobre esta y maldiciendo el momento en que creyó, que abrir su corazón al ainú había sido una buena idea**

 **Lo había arruinado**

 **Lo había arruinado todo.**

 **Y ahora, había puesto en más peligro a Horohoro de lo que nunca había hecho. Apretó los puños y pudo sentir como el anillo de oro se clavaba en su dedo mientras que agachaba la cabeza en el suelo.**

 **-Perdóname… perdóname…**

 **Gemía mientras que la única solución factible, lloraba a gritos en el interior de su mente**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Pervertida Yaoista

-Aquí otro capítulo! Espero que sea de tu agrado también =D. Se viene casorio y ahora medio mundo sabe de pequeño shamancito... excepto ta vez sus propios padres. Cómo se tomarán la noticia en su momento? cómo se enterarán los abuelos Tao? qué le ha pasado a Yoh, que el maldito de Hao no comparte la info? Y si, habrá otro lemon, eso te lo puedo asegurar! No podemos dejarlos con las ganitas cortadas aunque en estos momentos, sea lo último que pase por la mente de Ren, hohoho. Mil gracias por tu review!


	23. Pequeña Lenteja

**HAPPY LIFE: ICE AND GOLD**

 **CAP 23**

 **"Chibi Hirumame (Pequeña Lenteja)"**

 **Ren Tao se encontraba en silencio y con un sombra oscura cubriendo sus ojos conforme caminaba al lado de su esposo rumbo a la clínica apache que se encontraba en aquella isla.**

 **Aparte del hecho de que necesitaban saber cómo se encontraba Chocolove a un día de la batalla que habían tenido contra los hombres de Hao, Horohoro le había pedido al chico de ojos dorados que lo acompañase puesto que quería una segunda opinión acerca de su estado de salud; contrario a lo que había creído que su pareja respondería, Ren, que había regresado de su caminata nocturna con un estado desmejorado completamente evidente, había accedido a ello sin poner ninguna queja lo que había hecho que el Usui se preocupase grandemente.**

 **"Pídele a la enfermera que le haga este exámen a Ren" había dicho Yoh mientras que le entregaba un papel doblado al shamán de hielo "Tú no lo leas! Lo entenderás en su momento"**

 **Horohoro levantó la mirada ante aquel recuerdo para luego, observar al chico a su lado cuya mirada se encontraba opaca y perdida en la nada, como si repentinamente todas sus fuerzas y todo lo que les había llevado hasta ese momento, no existiese.**

 **Y se angustió**

 **Cuando hubiera regresado a la posada y le hubiese visto tan mal, no lo había cuestionado por que muchas veces lo único que necesitaba Ren para mejorarse era descansar, así que simplemente le había llevado a la cama a que durmiese unas horas antes de tener que salir**

 **Pero contrario a lo que había creído, no solamente el Tao no había pegado el ojo sino que casi parecía moverse como alguna clase de robot sin voluntad propia, haciendo todo en automático y permitiéndole a Horohoro hacer al acomodarle la ropa para irse a la clínica; incluso el ainú había sorprendido a su pareja observándole de reojo de vez en vez, pero con una expresión de tanta tristeza y abandono que le había hecho sentir miedo, aunque no sabía exactamente de qué**

 **-Seguramente a Chocolove ya lo corrieron del hospital**

 **Se rió el chico de cabello claro al tiempo que Kororo flotaba a su lado**

 **-Con esas bromas tontas que hace, me voy a sorprender mucho como las enfermeras no se hayan desesperado… y luego si se disfraza… es muy capaz de que cuando llamen a la enfermera el grite "tomatera!" o alguna tontería de esas**

 **Horohoro volvió a reír cerrando los ojos mientras que volteaba a ver al chico a su lado. Ren, aún con gesto perdido tan solo movió sus ojos para pretender que veía a su esposo y luego, asintió muy débilmente como única respuesta; el ainú no se iba a dar por vencido pero la experiencia le decía que no era sabio presionar al chico, por lo que le tomó de la mano y le entrelazó los dedos con los suyos, percibiendo como de forma muy ténue, el Tao apretaba estos**

 **El de ojos negros tembló un poco**

 **Le había parecido sentir con ese acto, un ligero desespero, como si Ren se estuviese sosteniendo a algo por que estaba a punto de caer sin que nada detuviese el derrumbe**

 **Se mordió los labios y entonces, se decidió a hablar. Al demonio la precaución y la experiencia, en aquellos momentos lo prefería gritándole las cosas a que se las estuviese guardando sin que él pudiese hacer nada**

 **-Qué sucede?**

 **Se detuvo y con aquello, frenó al Tao que se quedó quieto en su sitio sin voltear a ver al de la bandana, que clavaba su mirada en su espalda. Ninguno hizo ruido alguno hasta que Horohoro volvió a hablar**

 **-Desde anoche que regresaste algo cambió- dijo con firmeza el chico, frunciendo levemente el ceño- y no he querido molestarte con eso, pero estoy empezando a preocuparme. Mírame- tiró suavemente de la mano del otro, haciéndole voltear y luego, con su otra mano le alzó el rostro hasta que con languidez, la mirada velada de Ren se cruzó con la suya**

 **Aquello ardía como si miles de agujas se clavasen en su corazón y Horohoro no sabía qué hacer para aliviar aquel pesar de su pareja**

 **-Amor…- susurró en un tono bajo y finalmente, pudo ver el alma de Ren reaccionar a aquellas palabras, humedeciendo sus ojos; y es que era la primera vez que se dirigía a él de aquella manera- no puedo ayudarte si no sé qué te ha herido. Pase lo que pase, estoy a tu lado y eso nunca va a cambiar- aseguró el shamán de hielo pasando su pulgar por la mejilla del otro, que dejó escapar una pequeña lágrima- pero déjame ayudarte con lo que te está preocupando… aquí estoy contigo. Para lo que sea, no importa si no pensamos igual… soy tu compañero de vida ahora, recuerdas?**

 **Susurró pegando su frente a la del otro chico**

 **-En las buenas, en las malas y las peores- sonrió muy apenas, percibiendo como Ren cerraba sus ojos y casi con timidez, le abrazaba; Horohoro pasó sus manos por el cuerpo del otro chico para abrazarle- dijimos eso, recuerdas? Hasta que la muerte nos separe…**

 **El Tao asintió una vez y dejó salir un suspiro, percibiendo como su corazón se encogía**

 **Tenía que ser fuerte. Tenía que mantener la mente fría y el corazón endurecido, para lo que iba a hacer una vez que terminasen el chequeo en el hospital y asegurasen la salud del moreno; incluso, había pensado en la opción de renunciar al torneo si ello era necesario, puesto que no le interesaba más si con eso, significaba perder a la única persona que le interesaba en todo el universo. El anillo de casado en aquellos momentos pesaba como un yunque y en parte rogaba, que Horohoro no le hiciera devolvérselo una vez que le pidiese la anulación.**

 **Por que ese era su plan.**

 **Un Tao nunca escapaba… pero tenía la fuerza para sacrificar lo necesario en pos de sus intereses.**

 **Y él estaba dispuesto a sacrificar su corazón y su vida, por preservar y mantener la del chico de Hokkaido que en aquellos instantes, volvía a caminar a su lado abrazándole por un costado y tratando de hacer creer a su corazón que la felicidad podía existir de una manera tan simple como aquella; que compartir su aliento y cada latido de su corazón con otra persona, tenía la suficiente fuerza cm para cambiar un día oscuro en uno completamente luminoso y radiante**

 **Que no había nada más perfecto que la sonrisa que el ainú le regalaba, intentando convertirse en su luz**

 **Pero Horohoro ya era su luz**

 **Y renunciar a esta cuando finalmente la había obtenido, iba a ser lo más difícil en sus casi catorce años de vida; se recargó de lado en el brazo del chico ms alto y cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar para disfrutar cada minuto y cada segundo de lo que sería la última vez, que se sentiría con vida.**

 **Por su parte Horohoro componía un gesto decidido, mientras que apretaba el cuerpo de su amado contra el suyo y podía distinguir a la distancia el edificio que en esos momentos se encontraban utilizando los apaches como centro médico para atender a los participantes del torneo de shamanes; no sabía que había ocurrido con Ren… pero su mente le indicaba que algo malo tenía que haber sucedido durante su paseo. No se había topado a sus padres, eso era seguro… pero quizá a su hermana mayor?**

 **A Ren le importaba en mucho su opinión, eso era definitivo. Quizá… la chica le había dicho que no le parecía que ambos estuviesen juntos? Que le parecía una locura que dos varones y más aún, que el heredero de una dinastía como lo era la Tao hubiese optado por enamorarse de un simple granjero cuando podía comprometerse con alguien de su mismo nivel?**

 **Eso era posible y Horohoro era bastante consciente de quién era y lo que significaba al lado de Ren**

 **No era ciego como para no darse cuenta, de que uno de los problemas que iba a haber (y uno de los más estereotipados y típicos) era el hecho de que él se tratase de un simple nativo cuya mayor habilidad no eran el poder, la riqueza o la gloria sino el saber cómo vivir de la tierra y lo que esta producía; algo bastante loable según el punto de vista de las tribus tradicionales pero que él sabía, que para las personas de una posición desahogada como los Tao, el ver a su único hijo heredero casarse con quien podría estarles barriendo el patio, no iba a ser celebrado.**

 **Pero no importaba**

 **Mientras tuviera a Ren a su lado… se esforzaría en demostrarles que era digno de su hijo. Que podía cuidarlo y que no deshonraría que el chico le hubiese elegido como su esposo pero más importante que todo: sería al propio Ren al que le dejaría ver que no se arrepentiría de su decisión, que lo iba a hacer feliz como nadie y que sin importar que tantas nubes desearan opacarles… él lucharía y se mantendría firme a su lado, para que pudieran andar juntos ese camino**

 **Que nunca más, tendría que buscar con su mano en la nada por que estaría la suya para recibirle**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **-PERO QUÉ DIABLOS HACES AQUÍ!?**

 **-A qué te refieres que qué hago aquí?... es parte de mi trabajo atender a los shamanes que se hacen daño en esta competición!**

 **Horohoro tenía un tic muy grande en uno de sus ojos y para variar, Ren había cambiado su gesto de vacío por una expresión de inquietud y desagrado. Delante de ellos y enfundado en lo que parecía ser un traje tradicional apache adecuado para dar a entender que se trataba de una enfermera, Karim les observaba sosteniendo el papel que el ainú había llevado y colocaba una mano sobre su cadera, viendo a ambos niños y luego, dándole un nuevo vistazo a lo escrito en aquel objeto**

 **-Estás seguro de que este es el exámen que quieren hacerse?- inquirió con tono inseguro el apache, dándoles un nuevo vistazo a los dos presentes y deteniéndose unos momentos en Ren, que parecía luchar entre poner atención y el vacío que quería volver a llenarlo- me refiero a… Horohoro**

 **Karim frunció el ceño dándole una mirada retadora, respondida de igual forma por el japonés**

 **-Qué cosas has estado haciendo mientras preparábamos todo en estos tres meses?- dijo en un tono de voz de regaño, lo que tensó al de cabello claro- era tiempo para que entrenaran, no para que estuvieras soltándote el pelo y esas cosas!**

 **-Soltarme el pelo…- repitió el de ojos negros con un tic para luego, intentar alcanzar el papel que el nativo tenía en su mano pero este, siendo más alto que el shamán de hielo tan solo levantó su mano hacia un lado y cerró los ojos irritado- qué clase de exámenes dice esa cosa que necesita Ren!?**

 **-En verdad no lo sabes?**

 **Inquirió el apache de pelo largo para después, cerrar los ojos y soltar un suspiro extenso**

 **-Ya veo… bueno, supongo que entonces, será una sorpresa… espero que la sorpresa no sea para mí en realidad, ustedes dos en verdad son unos irresponsables- regañó el hombre para después, darse la vuelta lo que dejó a la vista de ambos chicos sus chamorros peludos, provocando que se erizaran en respuesta- vengan por este lado…**

 **El ainú emitió un pequeño gruñido y dio un paso para seguir al apache pero antes de poder avanzar más, sintió un pequeño jalón en su brazo que le hizo voltear a ver a su pareja que se había mantenido en su lugar y le aferraba la manga de la chamarra que tenía puesta, con la mirada baja y nuevamente, aquella expresión vacía; el más alto bajó suavemente los párpados y se giró un poco para ver al chico que permanecía quieto y sin hacer sonido alguno.**

 **Movió su mano y acarició la del otro con la que lo había detenido, dejándole calmarse por unos momentos**

 **-Estás bien?**

 **Ren se sentía mareado nuevamente pero ahora pensaba, que era debido al miedo que sentía por lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Sus párpados bajaron aún más y antes de pensarlo simplemente había apoyado la cabeza en el cuerpo del ainú, que abrió apenas los ojos con sorpresa para luego acariciarle con cariño el cabello; permanecieron de aquella forma cerca de un minuto para que después, el Usui abrazase mejor al chico en contra suya, alzando la mirada**

 **-Vamos, vamos…- bromeó con cuidado el de la bandana mientras mecía suavemente al chico- dónde está mi capitán que suele gritarme por torpe? Empiezas a hacer que extrañe eso…- dijo**

 **El chino sonrió un poco y abrazó suavemente al otro**

 **-Horokeu**

 **El aludido se tensó y abrió aún mas los ojos al escucharle decir aquel nombre, ya que nunca lo usaba. No le había escuchado llamarle así jamás, ni siquiera cuando le confesase que ese era su nombre real.**

 **-Después de esto… tengo que hablar contigo… de algo importante**

 **Musitó el de ojos dorados, cerrándolos y apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del otro, respirando profundo y disfrutando lo que él pensaba, sería la última vez que podría permitirse algo así; Horohoro permaneció silente unos momentos para después, sonreír muy apenas y frotarle el cuello cariñosamente**

 **-No prefieres que lo hagamos de una vez?... podemos hacerte la revisión después…**

 **-No, no- pidió el Tao negando con la cabeza mientras que tomaba una de las manos del otro y la apretaba con la suya- yo… quiero que estés tranquilo y sé que te he estado preocupando bastante con todos mis malestares. Creo que será mejor que hablemos una vez que esto pase**

 **Sonrió**

 **No deseaba hacerlo, dolía hasta lo más profundo de su ser, pero era lo mínimo que le debía al Usui, después de que estaba a punto de romperle el corazón en pedazos. Este pareció levemente confundido por la expresión que le regalaba el otro chico pero después de un momento, se relajó y le sonrió de regreso con un gesto de seguridad y confianza que el Tao pensaba guardar por el resto de sus días en la tierra; en verdad, cómo amaba a ese chico que le había dado todo sin exigirle nada de vuelta, fuera de una sonrisa de vez en cuando o el tomar sus manos con las suyas!**

 **El peso de sus pecados y sus ofensas en verdad eran demasiado grandes como para soportar el permitirle un asomo de felicidad, en una vida que no lo merecía**

 **Entrecerró sus ojos sin dejar de sonreírle al otro chico, para luego, cerrar estos**

 **-Gracias**

 **-Uh?- su esposo le miró confundido antes de sentir como era arrastrado por el de menor estatura en la dirección que había tomado Karim**

 **-Te amo**

 **Horohoro frunció muy discretamente el ceño e hizo un sonido con la garganta, apretando la mano que el chino le había tomado e intentando comprender, qué era lo que estaba sucediendo; a pesar de lo que hubiesen hablado de camino al lugar, Ren continuaba percibiéndose más y más miserable con los minutos que transcurrían. Lo peor era tener esa sensación de estar caminando en cristal frágil que pudiese quebrarse de un momento a otro.**

 **Tendría que esperar**

 **Esperar y rogar, por que las cosas se solucionasen. Por que la creencia del Asakura de que todo se solucionaría realmente se llevase a cabo.**

 **….**

 **-Vaya que se tomaron su tiempo!**

 **El nativo americano les observó desde donde se encontraba, en una pequeña habitación con una mesa de revisión y un par de bancos redondos sin respaldo; a los alrededores habían algunos pedestales que sostenían lo qu parecían ser pantallas de televisor plano de diferente tamaño y un muro estaba cubierto por una vieja estantería de metal, desde donde a través de sus puertas de cristal podían observarse diferentes y distintos medicamentos aguardando a ser usados. En otra pared, se veían diversos posters de partes anatómicas de los cuerpos humanos y sus diferentes señalizaciones.**

 **Horohoro hizo una mueca y entonces, se dirigió a sentarse al lado de Ren en una de las banquitas redondas de metal desde donde este observaba las cosas a su alrededor, descansando las manos sobre sus rodillas**

 **-Qué son esas cosas?**

 **Inquirió el Tao señalando hacia las pantallas con su cabeza, a lo que Karim sonrió con algo de orgullo mientras que sostenía entre sus manos un sujetapapeles plateado**

 **-Oh! Eso es parte de la tecnología de la aldea apache para revisión rápida del interior de los heridos… es, el transmisor anatómico Apache!**

 **Anunció el hombre con bombo y platillo lo que hizo fruncir el ceño de los dos shamanes delante suyo**

 **-Y esa cosa, es segura?**

 **-No lo creo, no la quiero cerca de mí- gruño Ren de mal humor, cruzándose de brazos**

 **-Parece que en este sitio tienen puras cosas de tecnología rara- añadió el ainú a lo que su oficial se alteró**

 **-Que sepas que está hecho de la misma forma en que sus oráculos virtuales! Cada una de estas piezas es muy cara y es artesanal de nuestra tribu, ha salvado la vida de más de un participante al no requerir de abrirle el cuerpo para buscar las heridas!- Karim levantó un dedo mientras hablaba- deberías de ser más respetuoso con estas cosas!**

 **-Si, como digas- respondió el Usui volteando hacia otro lado al tiempo que se rascaba el interior de un oído con un dedo- entonces… qué clase de exámenes le harán a Ren?**

 **-De hecho, vamos a usar un par de estas pantallas para poder hacerle el exámen rápido- explicó el hombre mientras que se acercaba a una segunda mesa donde había varios objetos y levantaba una pantalla de cristal plana, del tamaño de una libreta- las personas en los hospitales normales por lo general utilizarían una prueba de orina o de sangre, pero ambos métodos se toman sus minutos pero con esto lo sabremos de forma casi instantánea**

 **Aseguró**

 **Ren hizo una mueca y abrió mucho los ojos**

 **-Orina?- soltó- que se creen que tengo diabetes o algo así?- frunció el ceño irritado- soy una de las personas más saludables que vas a conocer en este estúpido torneo!- aseguró señalándose con el pulgar- yo bebo…!**

 **-Tres vasos de leche al día y últimamente, casi que dos galones- interrumpió Horohoro alzando la vista, sin notar que había incrementado la molestia de su esposa- a este paso voy a terminar comprándote una vaca lechera para ti solito!**

 **-Si bueno- Karim carraspeó un poco- Ren Tao, voy a pedirte que por favor te retires el chaleco que llevas y que te aflojes los pantalones, solo lo suficiente para llegar a tu vientre bajo**

 **Pidió el adulto, recibiendo como respuesta un gruñido del chico del cabello en punta mientras que más atrás Horohoro se encontraba en el suelo, tirando espuma por la boca ante el golpe en el estómago que le había dado su pareja en respuesta a como lo había interrumpido**

 **-Esto es ridículo… espero que no estés pensando en hacer alguna tontería**

 **Advirtió el chico conforme se desataba la ropa y se ponía de pie, colocando sobre la silla de metal el chaleco que cubría su torso y luego, procedía a desatar la cinta blanca que sujetaba su pantalón a la altura de la cadera; se ruborizó levemente y entornó los ojos viendo hacia el ainú, que se había levantado lo suficiente del suelo para apoyarse en su propia silla**

 **-Y tú deja de poner esa cara imbécil! Ya te he dicho que me has visto desnudo las suficientes veces como para que me conozcas de memoria! Nos hemos bañado juntos!**

 **-Sí, cómo sea- se rió el de cabello claro apoyando la mejilla en una de sus manos al tiempo que suspiraba solo viéndole y provocando que el chino se ruborizase un poco más y rodase los ojos para luego, ver hacia otro lado; en verdad, que el idiota le estaba haciendo cada vez más y más difícil el pedirle la separación y ya empezaba a sentir lapsos de arrepentimiento. Cerró los ojos. No. No podía permitirse esa debilidad, al final… era por la propia seguridad de Horohoro**

 **Finalmente el ainú se sentó en su silla y observó como el apache le entregaba la pantalla de cristal al chico, que parpadeó un par de veces confundido**

 **-Ahora… vas a sostener esto a la altura de tu vientre- indicaba Karim bajando el pantalón del chico lo suficiente- deja de verme así, es necesario!- se quejó el nativo al ver como la mirada del shamán de hielo se había vuelto oscura y la temperatura de la habitación ahora había descendido un par de grados- es una fortuna que para este exámen ni siquiera necesites de estar acostado…**

 **Ren soltó algo de aire y le dio un vistazo breve al de cabello claro mientras hacía como le era indicado y luego, veía como el adulto encendía la pantalla grande que se encontraba frente a ellos, apareciendo el logo de la aldea de los apaches y un saludo en diferentes idiomas**

 **-En todo caso… qué tienes que estar viendo a esa altura, para explicar lo que me pasa?- preguntó el de ojos dorados en un tono de voz más tranquilo mientras que Karim iba pulsando las opciones que se mostraban hasta que finalmente, se pudo percibir ampliado el vientre del Tao en la pantalla- acaso crees que mis mareos se van a explicar en mis intestinos?- se rió brevemente**

 **-Tal vez tengas parásitos Ren, no pensamos en esa opción- sugirió el Usui levantando un dedo a lo que su esposa le dirigió una mirada furiosa**

 **-Por supuesto que no, que clase de puerco me crees!?- se alteró haciendo que Horohoro cerrase los ojos mientras que el impulso de los gritos del otro le hacía inclinarse hacia un lado- a lo mejor me contagie por estar cenando en la calle, como ese sitio al que me llevaste!**

 **-Bueno… en realidad… no están tampoco muy alejados de la realidad**

 **La voz algo sorprendida del apache hizo voltear a ambos niños que pusieron atención mientras que el apache se viraba y se colocaba al lado de la pantalla para ver a sus "pacientes"**

 **-Verás, este aparato te permite ver muchas cosas en el cuerpo de una persona- explicaba el hombre, señalando la imagen que se presentaba delante de ambos y que en ese momento, en un tono rojizo e iluminado, dejaba ver los intestinos del Tao, que abrió mucho los ojos**

 **-Ren, esas son tus tripas!- exclamó Horohoro lo que provocó que el Tao voltease a verle irritado**

 **-Eso puedo verlo idiota, te impresionas por nada!- regañó a lo que el nativo americano carraspeó un par de veces**

 **-Pero cómo logran que se vea así de bien?- inquirió el ainú con gesto sorprendido**

 **-La energía espiritual que se proyecta a través de las pantallas permite una imitación de luz que no solo nos deja ver todo claramente, sino a color- anunció con orgullo el hombre para después, pulsar otro botón- desde órganos…- con un nuevo movimiento, la imagen cambió a otra donde se podía distinguir una luz dorada que se movía en ondas, dando forma al cuerpo del chico- hasta furyoku**

 **-Vaya! –soltó el Tao parpadeando algo sorprendido pero entonces, el Usui frunció el ceño inclinándose un poco hacia delante**

 **-Karim… qué es eso?**

 **Una luz diminuta se apreciaba por debajo de todo el color dorado que se removía con fuerza por sobre el cuerpo del Tao; el apache dejó salir un gemido para después, sonreír con resignación**

 **-Es la confirmación de que esta prueba es mucho más efectiva y rápida que hacerlo por los medios convencionales**

 **Dijo para luego, mover los dedos sobre la pantalla para aumentar la imagen y profundizar en esta hasta que se observaba una extraña formación en tonalidades azules y suaves, por encima de las energías doradas que continuaban indicando que aquello era parte del cuerpo del chico de cabello oscuro; Ren parpadeó confuso por lo que se veía y luego, inclinó un poco la cabeza hacia delante, entornando los ojos para intentar ver mejor aquello**

 **No tenía ni pies ni cabeza**

 **-Parece… hirumame (lenteja)- dijo finalmente Horohoro levantando ambas cejas a lo que el chino emitió un rechistido**

 **-Una lenteja bastante rara debo de decir- comentó el de ojos dorados, enderezándose un poco para después, ladear la cabeza- eso significa que me he intoxicado con una legumbre?**

 **-Ya ves? Eres lo que comes- se rió el ainú provocando que el cabello de su pareja creciese en pequeños espasmos**

 **-Ya te dije que no me molestes!- gritó**

 **En ese momento, ambos shamanes saltaron al ver que la cosa en la pantalla parecía haberse sacudido de forma muy extraña; ambos se habían congelado por lo que habían percibido y aunque Ren no había sentido nada en su interior… se sentía bastante desconcertado e intrigado y sin siquiera pensarlo, soltó uno de los bordes de la pantalla que había estado sosteniendo por sobre su vientre y entonces, se pasó la yema de los dedos por donde creía que era la zona de la imagen**

 **Nuevamente, se había movido aunque de una forma menos violenta**

 **-Puede percibir tu furyoku- explicó Karim sonriendo muy apenas, sin dejar de ver la imagen que les presentaba a los niños- conforme pasen los días, va a ir sintiendo tus toques mucho mejor, aunque me temo, tú no podrás sentirle todavía- Ren se puso frío y Horohoro fue abriendo como platos los ojos, de forma muy lenta al irle llegando la información a la cabeza- para eso falta todavía y si no calculo mal…- el apache entornó los ojos- al menos un mes más, un mes y medio**

 **Asintió**

 **-Y por cierto, la "lenteja" en realidad mide dos centímetros y medio- se rió el hombre**

 **A Ren comenzaban a aflojársele las piernas al tiempo que sentía que sus ojos ardían y al siguiente momento, se llevaba la mano del vientre a la boca para cubrirla, mientras temblaba con fuerza; no… aquello no podía estar sucediendo. El Usui se puso de pie despacio y comenzó a acercarse a la imagen, incrédulo de lo que estaba presenciando.**

 **-Eso…**

 **-Oh!... tienes razón, solo estamos viendo la energía de la criatura- asintió el nativo americano para luego, volver a pulsar varias zonas de la pantalla hasta que la imagen cambió: ya no era energía lo que se percibía en esta sino que se observaba el interior de un órgano o lo que lo parecía… y dentro de este…**

 **Horohoro cayó al suelo sobre sus rodillas, sintiendo como el aire a su alrededor parecía volverse sólido; Ren casi se sentaba pero al parecer el hecho de sentir la pantalla sobre su vientre le detuvo de hacerlo para que la imagen no se perdiese pero no por ello, dejó de percibirse un sollozo que atravesó la mano del chico a pesar de que al menos había conseguido retener el llanto. No sabía que sentir, no sabía que pensar acerca de la pequeña figura que flotaba apaciblemente en aquella zona que sabía, estaba dentro de su cuerpo**

 **Estaba maravillado y al mismo tiempo, nunca había sentido mayor terror que en aquellos instantes**

 **Su cabeza comenzaba a dar vueltas y se temía, que se iba a desmayar. Karim se volvió hacia aquella imagen y comenzó a señalar aspectos de la criatura que descansaba sin saber nada acerca del exterior.**

 **-Puedes ver esto?- le decía el apache a Horohoro que parecía que en esos momentos, era el único que podía oír nada- esto de acá son sus dedos. O bueno, lo van a ser por que en este momento todavía están unidos pero mas o menos para la próxima semana empezarán a separarse y va a empezar a moverlos… esto de aquí es el corazón, puedes ver el movimiento… todavía no se pueden escuchar los latidos pero si lo traes a hacerse una revisión después creo que tendrá el suficiente tamaño como para que lo escuchemos, después del tercer mes empiezan a crecer bastante rápido**

 **Contaba Karim conforme iba moviendo el dedo sobre la superficie de la pantalla**

 **-Todavía no se puede saber el sexo aunque podemos tratar de adivinarlo por medio de su energía espiritual- hizo una mueca- o prediciendo el futuro a la antigua, pero en todo caso al menos podemos saber que de momento, está saludable y creciendo**

 **Asintió**

 **Finalmente, el de ojos dorados dejó caer a un lado la pantalla y se dejó ir sobre la silla redonda de metal, inclinando todo su cuerpo hacia delante y colgando los brazos entre sus piernas; el chico de cabello claro comenzó a respirar el aire a bocanadas para después, ver hacia el apache que se había alterado**

 **-Oye! Esas pantallas son muy caras!**

 **-Karim… -el aludido volteó a ver al chico en el suelo, que estaba tan pálido que parecía a punto de morir- Ren… Ren es hombre…**

 **El chico tragó pesado y le vió con marcas de ojeras debajo de los ojos**

 **-Cómo…?**

 **-Oh bueno…- el apache dio un largo respiro y se rascó la cabeza haciendo una mueca- verás… aunque no es lo común, hay… ciertas líneas genéticas que permiten este tipo de situaciones en las que un varón puede concebir, para mantener su línea genética**

 **-Pero para poder tener un bebé, necesitas… pues…- el chico de la bandana comenzó a mover las manos entre temblores hasta que se dejó escuchar la voz baja y ausente de Ren, como si aún no pudiese ser completamente consciente de sí mismo**

 **-Útero**

 **-Pues… de hecho, existe- los ojos del ainú se abrieron como platos por la sorpresa y el chino un poco más allá, fruncía el ceño y alzaba muy apenas el rostro- se le conoce como pera atrófica de Muller, si no recuerdo mal y esta es parte como dije, de ciertos… varones, que mantienen esa parte de su cuerpo en un estado parecido al de suspensión; con los años si no sucede nada, simplemente se reabsorbe hasta desaparecer- el apache cerró los ojos y se encogió de hombros- pero… si se dan las condiciones adecuadas, comienza a recibir sangre y nutrientes para poder recibir una criatura y se hace espacio**

 **Horohoro se frotó la cabeza**

 **-Karim, lo estás haciendo demasiado complicado- se quejó el chico**

 **Ren un poco más allá levantó el rostro con gesto sombrío, como si estuviese pasando por miles de años en un solo momento; el ainú se preocupó y desvió la mirada, sin saber qué decir al respecto. El apache tosió un poco para luego, removerse incómodo**

 **-Bueno… creo que debería… dejarles a solas por el momento**

 **Musitó el hombre, meciendo los brazos para luego, dirigirse hacia la salida pero entonces, nuevamente el Tao dejó escuchar su voz en medio de aquella habitación, lo que detuvo a este en su lugar**

 **-El bebé…- dijo muy apenas el chico, sin levantar el rostro o moverse de la silla; Horohoro se tensó suavemente, nervioso por lo que diría su esposa- cómo… cómo nace el bebé de un hombre?**

 **Karim respiró profundo unos instantes para después, voltear hacia otro lado**

 **-Tienes dos opciones- explicó el hombre con calma, observando de reojo al niño- puedes pedir por un cesárea, que sería lo menos doloroso tanto por el hecho del parto en sí como por la situación, de que solo tienes trece años**

 **-Casi catorce- murmuró muy apenas el ainú sin pensar**

 **-Las personas suelen creer que si un varón no opta por la operación, entonces está sentenciando al bebé a morir por que no hay forma de que salga- el apache suspiró y se cruzó de brazos, provocando que repentinamente el Usui abriese los ojos y agitara un brazo**

 **-Ah no, para, para, si me vienes a decir que los bebés nacen por donde entraron o peor aún, por la puerta de enfrente, me muero!- chilló**

 **-CÓMO TE VAS A MORIR TÚ SI EL QUE VA A TENER A TU HIJO SOY YO!?**

 **De repente Ren se había enderezado y gritado, observando con fiereza al de cabello claro que se inclinó hacia atrás en el suelo y luego, se abrazó las rodillas comenzando a refunfuñar**

 **-De todas formas, me parece algo bestia que se te pueda abrir el trasero de esa manera- replicó el chico de ojos negros moviendo en círculos un dedo en el piso, provocando que el apache del cabello largo rodase los ojos**

 **-A ver críos- les llamó intentando armarse de paciencia- si no querían esas cosas, para empezar, se hubieran protegido- regañó a lo que Horohoro señaló a Ren con un dedo**

 **-Y cómo íba a saber que podía embarazarlo, en la escuela no te enseñan que los chicos pueden quedar embarazados!- soltó en medio de su nerviosismo; el chino asintió repetidas veces cruzándose de brazos aunque ahora, un ligero desasosiego lo perturbó: su padre… sabía que él podía quedar embarazado? Percibió como las náuseas subían por su garganta. Y si de hecho, hubiera quedado embarazado? Peor aún, y si en verdad alguna vez se hubiese preñado y debido a todos los golpes y torturas, hubiera abortado?**

 **Apoyó el rostro en una mano y respiró profundo**

 **No**

 **No era momento para pensar en esas cosas. No ahora.**

 **-En todo caso…- Horohoro volvió a hablar, lo que hizo al otro chico prestar atención- si accediera al parto natural…- ambos niños se tensaron con una tonalidad azul en el rostro solo de pensarlo, provocando la risa del apache**

 **-Vamos, vamos… creen que ustedes son los primeros varones en tener hijos?- el hombre sonrió divertido mientras se colocaba las manos en la cintura- desde la antigüedad estas cosas han sucedido y antes no era tan común el uso de un cuchillo para sacar a los bebés- comenzó a explicar Karim- cómo se imaginan que sucedía antes?... no, no salen por el trasero ni se abre uno por delante… es… parecido- hizo una mueca y movió una mano para explicar- verán…**

 **Se acercó a una silla normal y la colocó al revés para sentarse con las piernas abiertas y apoyar un brazo en el respaldo que ahora tenía por delante**

 **-Conforme va creciendo el bebé y se va haciendo espacio, las mismas hormonas que alimentan el órgano donde se aloja, comienzan a preparar el camino para que la criatura sea viable y pueda nacer- dijo- cierran el conducto por el cuál ingreso su… ejem, material y comienzan a abrir uno nuevo mientras expanden el espacio y dan un nuevo acomodo a los órganos para que no haya una presión que los afecte de forma mortal- Karim se pasó los dedos por la barbilla- al mismo tiempo, el calcio de la cadera de Ren va a comenzar a reabsorberse en ciertas zonas para poder abrirse y se acumulará en otras… y entonces…**

 **El chico de ojos dorados se colocó ambas manos entre las piernas y comenzó a negar con la cabeza**

 **-Me estás diciendo qué…!?**

 **-Tranquilízate. No es como que te vaya a salir una vagina y te vuelvas repentinamente hermafrodita o algo así- volvió a reír el apache- es un camino temporal. Se abre horas antes del nacimiento y una vez que ha salido el producto, vuelve a cerrarse y todo lo que se formó se atrofia y se reabsorbe hasta que quedes embarazado de nuevo… si es que lo haces después de la primera experiencia**

 **Asintió pero el otro chico continuaba aferrándose la entrepierna como si de un momento a otro, pudiese sentir algo que no iba en su lugar. Karim cerró los ojos y asintió una vez para luego, ponerse de pie**

 **-Felicidades a ambos. Me sigue pareciendo una tremenda estupidez, especialmente en momentos como este en que estamos en plena batalla de shamanes… - hizo una mueca molesta- pero fuera de ello… creo que el hecho de ver una nueva familia formarse… es algo que muchos de nosotros desearíamos. Pero siguen siendo un par de mocosos!**

 **Frunció el ceño y se encaminó hacia la salida**

 **-Gracias Karim**

 **El aludido se detuvo en la puerta abierta y volteó a ver al chico de la bandana, que inclinaba muy apenas la cabeza**

 **-No hay problema- aseguró el hombre- solo cuida bien de tu familia, Horohoro. Ese bebé va a ser el primer heredero Usui que tiene tu familia en mucho tiempo, no? Es el que te seguirá**

 **Los ojos del chico se abrieron grandemente por las palabras del apache y entonces, este finalmente se fue.**

 **El silencio que siguió a ambos chicos fue bastante pesado, conforme se iban haciendo a la idea de lo que estaban pasando. Padres. Iban a ser padres. Juntos. La noticia tenía la fuerza demoledora de un tsunami y la cabeza del ainú dolía horrores; el chino continuaba con los brazos cruzados y ahora, colocaba una pierna encima de la otra con elegancia mientras que veía hacia otro lado y le daba vueltas a todo lo que había sucedido hasta ese momento… el asunto de Hao… sus padres…**

 **Cerró los ojos**

 **-Oye… Ren…**

 **Comenzó a decir lentamente el de cabello blanco pero entonces, la voz de su pareja brotó en el aire, segura y mas firme que nunca**

 **-Estás emocionado, no es así?**

 **Horohoro se tensó**

 **-Después de todo lo dijo Karim… es tu primogénito y el heredero de tu familia… nuestra familia- suspiró el chico sin ver como el aludido iba abriendo mas y mas los ojos y estos parecían encenderse; Ren volteó suavemente y le dirigió una mirada cálida al otro, así como una pequeña sonrisa sin dejar de presentar esta vez, una pose altanera y prepotente- qué te pasa?- inquirió burlón- no vas a celebrar esto? Conseguiste casarte conmigo y embarazarme, todo en menos de tres meses… deberías sentirte orgulloso**

 **Añadió el chico par entonces, ver como en un movimiento rápido, el Usui se lanzaba hacia él y lo alzaba unos segundos en el aire… para después, sentarlo de regreso en la silla redonda y entonces, dejarse caer en su regazo mientras le abrazaba la cintura y hundía su rostro en su vientre, comenzando a llorar y a sollozar tan fuerte que lo hacía temblar; los labios del Tao se separaron en impresión, en toda su vida jamás había visto a Horohoro reaccionar de aquella manera**

 **-Gracias…**

 **Gimió el de cabello claro sin levantarse de su posición, haciendo que el Tao suavizase su mirada y entonces, volviendo a sonreir enternecido, bajase el rostro y comenzase a acariciar su cabello con cariño**

 **-Gracias… gracias…- seguía llorando el shamán de hielo**

 **-No… gracias a ti…**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Pervertida Yaoista

-Me hiciste la noche con tu review! y yo que amo los reviews largos... dear heaven! mil gracias! me emociona mucho que te haya gustado el capítulo pasado y mas que te hiciera reír esa parte de Yoh... y es que no pudo evitar sentir miles de cosas! estaban tan expuestos y en una posición tan reveladora, que sus castos ojos no lo soportaron hahahaha (salve sagrada doncella Yoh) y Ren va a seguir siendo posesivo por lo que le pertoca, especialmente cuando se entere de algo muy, MUY malo que le sucedió a Horohoro... en ciertos bosques de América... y la aparición de alguien que también querrá reclamarlo para él  
(sonido de tambores)  
Sobre tus preguntas... (se frota las garritas)  
La carga pesada de Yoh, es justamente... toooodo lo que has mencionado. Una buena parte, se mencionó en los inicios de este fic, es el hecho de que va a casarse con Anna (que aunque en el manga los ponen enamorados, pues aca no va a ser el caso y el de muchos otros Yoh), es la presión que la misma le pone entre golpes y demás solo por cumplirle con lo del rey... y no menos importante, todo el peso que su familia le ha impuesto acerca de que sin importar si se hace rey o no, su deber es encargarse de Hao si o si (lo verás mas adelante en el manga, se lo dejan bien en claro, que desde que nació básicamente su destino era darle cuello a su hermano sí o sí... te imaginas lo frustrante que debe ser vivir sabiendo que tienes un deber y que te lo empiecen a embarrar y oh sorpresa! el motivo de que te entrenaran duro y de que te impulsaran al torneo, no era que ganaras sino que apechugaras lo que a ellos se les "escapó") No sé, la verdad a mi punto de vista siempre me parece que por mucho que Yoh sonría, lleva demasiado consigo. Aunque Anna o menciona, nunca veo que lo trate acorde a lo que sufre por dentro el pobre y pues... en este fic, si va a salir parte de ese Yoh (o el que me ha parecido ver)  
Sobre Hao... DAMN! como no le dí un bebé? tendré que hacer uno que se haga madre BWAHAHAHA. La verdad, es que aquí lo que le dice a Ren es en referencia al hecho de que sus actuales padres y abuelos hubieran decidido matarlos a él y a Yoh, al grado de pensar en abortarlos, deteniendose solo por pensar que con eso Hao escaparía a la muerte; y pues le queda la experiencia de que ahora los Asakura en lo único que piensan es en asegurarse de que no sobreviva (te has fijado en lo que llevas del manga, la expresión de dolor que pone Hao cada que lo llaman "demonio"?)  
HAHAHAHAHA sobre el asunto de Okinawa... fue el error mas gracioso de Takei xD y por eso hice referencia a lo de la geografía de Horohoro (vamos, Takei es japonés! es como si yo no supiera donde está la capital de mi país xD). El autor hace referencia siempre de que Horohoro es de Hokkaido... y de repente suelta, que él es de la isla de Okinawa (o sea, en extremos super opuestos). Me pareció algo gracioso de añadir la verdad  
De lo otro, pues se explica en este capítulo... y espero que sea de tu agrado, como los que vendrán a futuro... mil gracias por tus porras! no sabes lo que me animan a seguir con esto!


	24. Espíritu Protector

**HAPPY LIFE: ICE AND GOLD**

 **CAP 24**

 **"Espíritu Protector"**

 **-Entonces… si un bebé nace en 9 meses… y tú llevas… cosa de dos y algo…**

 **-Todavía quedan siete meses Horohoro… y déjame poner atención a las peleas de los demás, que eres fastidioso**

 **-Oh, vamos Ren! Para empezar, últimamente has estado bastante molesto por cómo van las batallas…- el de cabello claro suspiró y observó a su pareja que mantenía los ojos entornados y gruñía, con los brazos cruzados firmemente contra el pecho- entiendo que te ha fastidiado ver lo que ha avanzado Yoh y las fuerzas que ahora tiene todo su equipo…**

 **-Pero nosotros no estamos tan atrás!... aún podemos verles la culata del autobús!**

 **Chocolove se asomó de lado, alzando una señal de tráfico con una mano, provocando que Horohoro abriese mucho los ojos y agitara las manos para tratar de detenerlo**

 **-Pero qué eres imbécil?- le había gritado al moreno- qué no ves que Ren…!?**

 **Apenas había dicho cuando su compañero de equipo ya había sido golpeado con fuerza por el Tao que le dirigía una mirada asesina**

 **-…está sensible…- terminó por decir el Usui cerrando los ojos con resignación para después, negar con la cabeza- eso te pasa por tarado…**

 **-Pues tú vas para el mismo sitio, así que calla de una vez!**

 **Soltó el de ojos dorados frunciendo aún más el ceño para después, volver la vista hacia la arena donde dos equipos daban el todo para tratar de vencer al otro, escuchándose los gritos emocionados de la audiencia de un lado y los abucheos por parte de aquellos que apoyaban a los que iban perdiendo; su esposo a un lado se había vuelto a sentar para poner atención, así como lo hacía Chocolove pero la mente del Tao estaba en realidad muy lejos de aquellas batallas**

 **Desde que ingresasen al torneo, no había dejado de tener aquella sensación de inquietud e incomodidad al saberse observado por el hermano de Yoh, que parecía más y más interesado en el estado del chico**

 **Ahora Ren estaba seguro, el Asakura de las llamas era más que consciente de su estado de embarazo y se lo había dicho aquella noche en la playa**

 **Pero lo que más le rabiaba…**

 **"deshacerse de un mal innecesario"**

 **Maldito bastardo. Literalmente le había sugerido hacerse un aborto en pro de sus fuerzas y su disponibilidad durante el torneo de shamanes; antes de siquiera pensarlo, se había aferrado el vientre con fuerza mientras que temblaba y apretaba los dientes hasta hacerlos chirriar, refulgiendo tanto odio en sus orbes que era increíble que la barrera protectora delante suyo no se estuviese haciendo trizas. No controlaba el temblor de su cuerpo por el coraje contenido y terminó por llamar la atención del Usui a su lado, que sin decirle nada, tan solo le colocó una mano en el brazo, haciéndole percibir esa extraña energía de paz y tranquilidad que a ambos siempre los dejaba confundidos.**

 **Sintió la caricia del pulgar de su pareja en su brazo y se relajó**

 **Pero no por ello su mente dejó de girar alrededor del hecho de que Hao Asakura parecía con cada día que pasaba, una especie de buitre que lo rodeaba y que solo aguardaba el momento apropiado para lanzarse y alimentarse de él.**

 **De su familia**

 **Y no pensaba permitir algo así**

 **De todas maneras…**

 **"Cómo consiguieron ese poder?"**

 **Aquel día en que viesen la primer pelea de sus amigos, la rubia le había dirigido una mirada al Tao que estaba por retirarse. Él tenía demasiadas cosas de las qué preocuparse como para estarle dando más vueltas a cosas como el hecho de que, le gustase o no, el equipo de Yoh fuera infinitamente más poderoso que el de ellos; no importaba que tanto hubiesen entrenado o que ahora tuviesen el conocimiento de cómo utilizar a los Grandes Espíritus si ganaban el torneo, a la hora de que llegase su enfrentamiento… ellos se encontraban en desventaja.**

 **Por ello, no entendía cuando le decían que había un algo en ellos.**

 **"Deberías ser más específica" había retado el de ojos dorados, volteando a ver a la chica que se cruzaba de brazos mientras que más allá, Ryo, Fausto y Yoh se esmeraban en su enfrentamiento contra sus rivales de ese día; mientras que Horohoro y Chocolove "parece que estuvieras insinuando que hemos conseguido algo indebido"**

 **"No te has dado cuenta?"**

 **La verdad era que Ren estaba harto de que le dijesen aquello, casi como si estuviesen ocurriendo cosas importantes a su alrededor sin que pudiese verlas; terminaba sintiéndose un completo tonto y no le gustaba ello para nada. Y sin embargo, comenzaba a sospechar…**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::FLASHBACK::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **El día de la batalla de Yoh, cuando se hubiese retirado y Hao lo hubiese interceptado… había percibido más que nunca que algo se movía alrededor suyo y que debía de verse realmente imbécil como para no notarlo.**

 **No solamente aquel sujeto se había atrevido a aparecerse… sino que…**

 **-Las cosas están cambiando**

 **Se habían mirado el uno al otro. Cualquiera que hubiese sido la intención del chico de cabello largo para atravesarse en su camino, parecía que no iba de acuerdo a sus planes ya que se veía mucho más curioso y agresivo que nunca; Hao se había frotado la barbilla sin dejar de ver al Tao que estaba de un peor humor y que hubiese seguido caminando de frente de no ser porque el otro estorbaba en el camino**

 **-Sabes?- había comenzado a decir aquel sujeto- no se suponía que fuéramos a tener esta conversación. No así**

 **Ren había sonreído de lado sin desearlo para después, entornar los ojos**

 **-Ah sí?- inquirió de bastante mal humor- entonces qué se suponía que sucediera?**

 **El Asakura había comenzado a caminar hasta llegar a una cerca de madera cercana y entonces, había apoyado los codos en esta para recargar el rostro en el dorso de sus manos entrelazadas, viéndole de lado**

 **-Bueno… el plan original era que intentaría convencerte de que te unieras a mí- confesó haciendo una mueca- después de ver lo que han avanzado mi hermano y los suyos gracias a su conocimiento, tú te sentirías presionado y frustrado y yo intentaría aprovecharme de eso para sembrarte aún más incertidumbre y dejarte la idea, de que si vinieras a mí entonces, podría darte ese poder que tanto necesitas**

 **El chico de la capa sonrió con un brillo intenso en los ojos**

 **-Sin embargo… las circunstancias nos han llevado a un punto, donde por obvias razones lo que yo pueda ofrecerte no te interesaría**

 **Hao cerró los ojos sin dejar de sonreír, dejando que el silencio pesara sobre ambos unos cuantos minutos; Ren estaba más que dispuesto a irse, sin embargo… no se encontraba en una situación normal, donde pudiese decidir primeramente por él mismo. Solo tenía que esperar un poco más y entonces, tal vez el primero en retirarse sería el chico de ojos castaños que continuaba dejando pasar los segundos, uno tras otro como si le divirtiese el simple hecho de tenerlo acorralado.**

 **-No te deshiciste de esa cosa… por qué?**

 **La expresión de aquel shamán había cambiado a una seria al tiempo que una gota de sudor frío caía por un lado del rostro del Tao. Este dejó escapar una risa cínica a pesar de que no era el sentimiento que compartía**

 **-Y eso a ti qué te importa? Con todo y esto, puedo vencerte si lo deseo**

 **Respondió Ren, pero el otro tan solo le observaba aún apoyado en sus manos, bajando los párpados un poco como si en verdad no comprendiese las acciones del otro**

 **-Tienes miedo**

 **No era una pregunta, era una afirmación. El chico de ojos dorados no retrocedió pero ahora comenzaba a sentir las alarmas a su alrededor, que le indicaban que estaba en demasiado riesgo, uno, que no estaba dispuesto a tomar ya que no se trataba solo de su seguridad; tal vez era un niño, pero años de vivir entre los muertos y las lecciones aprendidas en su camino hasta aquel instante eran suficientes como para hacerle saber, que no sería capaz de soportar la pérdida de aquello que se aferraba a él.**

 **Al final… era su responsabilidad.**

 **-Nunca estuviste preparado para algo así, desde un inicio te negabas a amar y a ser amado por que toda la vida se te marcó que ya tenías un dueño al cuál regresar, como un perro con su amo- habló el Asakura con un tono despectivo de voz- sin embargo, en cuanto te soltaron un poco la correa corriste ante la primer mano que te ofreció unas migas de pan y te le entregaste con los ojos cerrados, al grado de que ahora te ha colocado un arnés y una carga y tu aceptas gustoso lo que ha venido**

 **Cerró los ojos y se enderezó. Ese simple movimiento hizo que Ren se preparara, sacando su arma y colocándose en posición de defensa ante lo que estaba por venir. Pudo sentir el peligro en el momento en que se desató, sabía que por algún motivo el hecho de estar con Horohoro y ahora, la posibilidad de su familia habían desencadenado algo que modificó cualquier plan que fuera que tuviese aquel sujeto y ahora, iba a desquitar su molestia. Quizá no iba a matarle a él, al parecer, no era parte de sus planes… pero si a su bebé.**

 **Y eso no podía permitirlo**

 **-BASÓN!**

 **Llamó el shamán de ojos dorados, provocando la posesión sobre su arma y componiendo un gesto aún más fiero mientras que se disponía a luchar. El dueño del espíritu de fuego rió ante aquello y movió un brazo hacia un lado, como si estuviese a punto de arrojarle las llamas más potentes que tuviese**

 **-Tan confiado estás de ti mismo, Ren Tao?- inquirió el muchacho al tiempo que su cabello comenzaba a moverse a su alrededor, por efecto de sus poderes- no me gusta que me den la contraria cuando quiero hacer algo… no espero que entiendas mis propósitos pero sí creo que con esto, podrás comprender el sitio en el que tú te encuentras y ese donde al final regresarás. Porque será tu irrefrenable deseo de poder lo que te abra los ojos y te ayude a darte cuenta, de que me necesitas para lograr tus objetivos, si en verdad, quieres derrotar a Yoh**

 **Volvió a reír con frialdad mientras que Ren se obligaba a mantener los ojos abiertos, sin apartar la vista de su enemigo**

 **Iba a tener que darlo todo. Literalmente, iba a ser una batalla por la vida de su hijo y por su vida si es que deseaba que todo lo que había hecho hasta ese momento no se perdiera; al demonio con la pelea entre shamanes, en ese instante, iba a tener que ver la manera de derrotar a ese maldito infeliz de cualquier manera**

 **-Prepárate Basón!- ordenó el shamán de la lanza, percibiendo el grito de guerra de su espíritu acompañante al tiempo que el Asakura enfrente suyo se inclinaba**

 **-No dirás que no te lo he advertido- soltó con sorna para luego, abrir mucho los ojos- esto deberá bastar para que puedas ver la verdad!**

 **Aseguró moviéndose de lado al tiempo que algo parecía lanzarse hacia el Tao que de inmediato hizo girar rápidamente su lanza**

 **-Supiashirudo! (Escudo de la Lanza)- exclamó, rogando con todas sus fuerzas que aquello pudiese aunque fuera, desviar parte del ataque del otro aunque al menos estaba seguro de que no ocurriría del todo; movió su cuerpo para que la parte que él esperaba que atravesara su defensa, solo arrasase con la parte de él que no le pondría en peligro de muerte o al menos, no al bebé**

 **Sin embargo, pudo percibir como la energía del otro se desviaba para centrar su cuerpo, buscando literalmente dar a todo su cuerpo aún si tenía que arrasar con su defensa también.**

 **Internamente, pidió por un milagro**

 **No creía en aquellas cosas. Él era del tipo de personas que sentía que para salir de cualquier situación o problema, tenían que volverse más fuertes y deslindarse de cualquier debilidad que los perjudicase sin colgarse de segundos o terceros que fungiesen como los protectores; aunque de poco en poco, comenzaba a aceptar las fuerzas que la amistad le brindaban y su corazón se llenaba con el poder que sentía, recibía ahora que la mano de Horohoro le aferraba para andar a su lado… seguía pensando que el pedir a un ser superior o a alguien más fuerte, que le protegiese era caer en la humillación de tener que reconocer, que era débil.**

 **Incluso y cuando el ainú le dijese lo contrario… rogar iba en contra de cualquiera de sus principios**

 **Pero…**

 **Eso solo podía ser, cuando era el único afectado**

 **Varias preguntas tontas comenzaron a cruzar su mente, conforme le parecía ver en cámara lenta la energía que se dirigía hacia su persona, formando una especie de torrente rojizo serpenteante y temible; intentó imaginarse a su hijo si hubiera tenido la posibilidad de nacer y crecer, haciéndose una imagen en su mente sobre a quién de los dos se parecería, que cosas le gustarían… si se sentiría orgulloso de los padres que le habían tocado tener…**

 **Nunca se había dado a la posibilidad de pensar, que podría existir algún ser humano que le llamase "madre"**

 **Pero ahora… él era eso. La madre de alguien. A sus trece años, por un descuido al no pensar adecuadamente pero a final de cuentas, eso era lo que le había dado el destino. Por un instante, incluso le pareció escuchar la voz de un niño sin rostro, que le llamaba con un tono alegre y feliz**

 **Su corazón palpitó con fuerza**

 **No**

 **Entornó los ojos con fiereza y obligó a cada célula de su cuerpo a concentrar todo el furyoku en este en dirección de la posesión de aquel general chino que le acompañaba; y no solamente este… si como humano y alma, era al mismo tiempo energía… entonces, se obligaría a buscar la manera de atraer la energía de lo que lo rodeaba para aumentar el grosor de su escudo y de propio Basón. No importaba lo que sucediese… si tenía que entregar cada gramo de sí y de su cordura, no iba a permitirle a ese malnacido que tocara a su hijo.**

 **Y entonces…**

 **Fue la primera vez que se dio cuenta. Era capaz de ver la energía que rodeaba al otro shamán y que se movía hacia sí. Y no solamente eso, sino que al momento de concentrarse, algo completamente extraño se había unido al poder que utilizaba Basón, algo en un tono plateado que se fusionaba a las placas que componían la armadura espectral de su espíritu y que lejos de acrecentarlo, lo concentraban a tal grado que parecía repeler el poder del Asakura.**

 **Parecía que el viento se había dividido a su alrededor con un rugido conforme le pasaba por todas partes y convertía en polvo varias de las estructuras a su alrededor. Justo lo que al parecer, tenía que pasarle a él.**

 **Una vez que aquel ataque paró, abrió un poco los ojos y se enderezó sin dejar de apretar la lanza a la que finalmente, detuvo de girar y aguardó**

 **Un poco más allá, Hao Asakura reía**

 **-Qué te sucede?- gruñó Ren frunciendo la nariz- qué es tan divertido?**

 **-Logré hacerte salir… pero creo que era algo que esperabas, cierto?- preguntó el chico de ojos castaños, haciendo parpadear confuso al Tao- y no es la primera vez que nos vemos pero sigues manteniendo esa expresión severa para conmigo… tanto así te desagrado?**

 **-De qué estás hablando?- replicó el Tao de mala gana para luego, sacudir hacia un lado su arma- no me vas a decir que tu ataque te ha vuelto loco, cierto?**

 **-Uh?... pero quién te está hablando a ti?**

 **El chico de la capa alzó una ceja sin dejar de sonreír, lo que hizo que Ren se confundiese aún más, especialmente cuando percibió como la mirada de su enemigo se situaba hacia un lado**

 **-Con todo propósito has cuidado de dejarme ver tu poder- se rió con frialdad el Asakura, entornando la mirada mientras hablaba aún hacia algo que el Tao no podía percibir- qué sucede? Te da miedo que te absorba o que vea que tan poderoso eres? Puedo notar como te aseguras de proteger a Ren y a los suyos y además, te tomaste la molestia de brindarles parte de tu furyoku para que se emparejen con mi hermano…**

 **Silencio. El chico de ojos dorados ya sabía que Hao estaba demente pero en aquellos instantes, solo volteó discretamente hacia un lado… y nada. Abrió y cerró la boca muy apenas sin saber qué decir**

 **-Ahhh… entonces, se trata de eso?**

 **El de cabello castaño volvió a hablar y comenzó a reír**

 **-Es enternecedor. Si te parece tan injusta la situación, entonces, por qué no les das esa misma oportunidad al resto de equipos? Será que también… tú tienes preferencias?**

 **Agachó un poco el rostro para enfatizar una mirada cruel. Por su parte, Ren comenzaba a pensar en aquello… y entonces, susurró**

 **-Basón**

 **-Mi señor**

 **-Tú eres un espíritu muy poderoso y tu capacidad debido a tu situación es diferente a la mía- musitó por lo bajo el chico, con seriedad- dime… tú… puedes ver algo a mi lado o cerca?**

 **El espíritu entrecerró los ojos e intento captar algo, cualquier cosa que le indicase alguna diferencia en la situación del cuerpo de su amo o alguna energía extraña en este; sin embargo, lo que fuera que estuviese viendo el Asakura, no era accesible ni siquiera a él que se encontraba más allá de la vida**

 **-Uh?**

 **Hao repentinamente había fruncido el ceño**

 **-Qué quieres decir?- soltó repentinamente tieso. Unos segundos después, algo en su mirada había cambiado, al grado de hacerle ver infinitamente más peligroso- je- había sonreído de forma torcida- crees que simplemente por que has conseguido desviar las fuerzas de mi espíritu sagrado una vez, puedes hablarme de esa manera?- espetó- estás ante Hao Asakura. Aquel que será rey de los shamanes. Y ahora que estás aquí… en algún momento tú y Ren serán parte de mí… te sugiero que si en verdad deseas ayudar, te concentres en hacer lo suficientemente fuertes a los que supuestamente estás protegiendo, en lugar de solo estar ahí… si no, solo eres otro espíritu inútil**

 **-Nada, señorito- dijo finalmente Basón hacia el chico de cabello oscuro, que asintió una vez sin dejar de escuchar la conversación que el Asakura mantenía con el aire- sin embargo…**

 **Ren alzó una ceja viendo de lado al general**

 **-Cuando usted… impuso su energía en mí…- el espectro pareció cambiar su gesto a uno pensativo- me tranquilicé. Mi temor por su vida pasó a ser la seguridad de que podía hacer lo que fuera por mantenerlo a salvo a usted y al siguiente heredero de la dinastía Tao- los ojos del chino se abrieron con algo de sorpresa**

 **Era verdad, su hijo no solamente era el primogénito de Horohoro… dada la situación de su hermana, el bebé que tuviese sería parte de su familia, de forma indirecta… pero estaba seguro, de que ni su padre ni su abuelo, dejarían escapar aquella oportunidad**

 **-Y me sentí purificado. Como si…**

 **-Como si el peso de tus males no desapareciese pero pudieras afrontarlos y dejarlos atrás- terminó de decir el chico, esta vez haciendo una mueca para luego, sonreír algo fastidiado- como si las sombras dentro tuyo se despejasen**

 **El espectro asintió. Y un poco más allá finalmente, Hao Asakura volvía su atención a él**

 **-No creo que vaya a poder llegar más lejos contigo, al parecer- dijo el de cabello castaño, dejando salir un suspiro fastidiado y aunque sonreía, se podía ver que estaba bastante enojado- sin embargo… no creas que por que conseguiste algo así, la situación va a cambiar. Ahora estoy más interesado que nunca en ver hasta dónde serás capaz de llegar con esto, Ren Tao… y me entusiasma pensar que quizá… al final, sea contra ti y no contra mi hermano, con el que tenga que enfrentarme**

 **Se rió cerrando los ojos**

 **-Tal vez… sea algo bastante divertido de ver y hará que valga todavía mas la pena, el coronarme como tu rey. Demuéstrame tu verdadero potencial**

 **Un remolino corto de llamas lo había rodeado y finalmente, el Asakura se había desvanecido, dejando en las sombras de la noche a un chico que parecía finalmente entender, qué estaba ocurriendo**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::FIN DEL FLASHBACK:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Ren se levantó de su asiento en el estadio y Horohoro se enderezó, viéndole de reojo**

 **-Ren?**

 **Dijo despacio, para intentar no molestar demasiado a su pareja que parecía haberse sumido demasiado en sus pensamientos**

 **-Te vas?**

 **-No vas a ver en qué termina esto?- preguntó Chocolove levantando sus piernas sobre el asiento, para abrazarse las rodillas- aún faltan muchas batallas y tal vez en algún momento, tengamos que enfrentarnos con el que gane, pues!**

 **-Tengo algo importante que hacer- dijo el chico de ojos dorados comenzando a andar hacia la salida de aquel sitio- ustedes quédense a ver la situación y más vale que pongan atención por que voy a querer que me informen en la posada- ordenó**

 **-Si… claro…**

 **Dijo Chocolove con gesto preocupado mientras que Horohoro seguía con la mirada a su pareja y luego, fruncía las cejas con preocupación. No estaba muy seguro de lo que su esposa estaba pensando o si todo era producto de la alteración que el bebé le estaba provocando, pero si se sentía levemente inseguro cada vez que percibía que el chico se encerraba más y más en sí mismo; el verlo sonreír o relajarse empezaba a ser casi tan raro como antes de que contrajesen matrimonio y eso no le estaba gustando**

 **Tal vez era por el hecho de que se iba acercando el momento en que fuesen a hablar con su familia?**

 **El ainú bajó un poco la mirada y los párpados**

 **Ojalá pudiese hacer algo al respecto**

 **Mientras tanto en el exterior del estadio, Ren caminaba con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón negro, con los ojos cerrados y gesto de calma, sin detenerse hasta que le pareció que estaba a distancia considerable de donde la mayoría de los shamánes se reunían en la isla; era una fortuna que no muchos hubiesen sido llamados al lugar y que además, varios aún le respetasen lo suficiente como para no seguirle cuando le viesen pasar o moverse de un lugar a otro**

 **Finalmente, se detuvo en su andar**

 **-Así que… todo el tiempo has sido tú**

 **Dijo al aire mientras que la brisa, le iba moviendo suavemente los cabellos; Ren abrió los ojos e hizo una mueca de lado, similar a una sonrisa**

 **-Debí de haberlo sospechado desde que Yoh se nos quedaba observando y su novia insinuaba que había algo sobre nosotros. Que nos dieras tanta información y parecieras realmente interesado en nuestro encuentro… exactamente, cuándo sucedió?**

 **Preguntó**

 **Nada ocurrió a su alrededor, pero ello no detuvo al chico de ojos dorados de continuar hablando**

 **-Fue cuando me tocaste en esa ocasión?- inquirió- "una bendición", dijiste. Pero era mucho más que eso, por que también se la otorgaste a Horohoro. Ya lo sabías? Ya estaba embarazado en ese momento y por eso te esforzaste en protegerme?- dijo. Y entonces, se dio la vuelta de golpe para ver detrás suyo con gesto serio- deja de esconderte y muéstrate de una vez, estoy harto de que todos puedan saber que estás aquí y yo no… o es que tienes miedo de revelarte ante mí?... Neko?**

 **La brisa pareció ser más envolvente a medida que un pequeño torbellino de viento se acumulaba delante suyo… y finalmente la figura de aquel joven adulto en kimonos plateados se dejaba ver, con las manos juntas por delante del cuerpo y observándole con un gesto neutro; los dos presentes se observaron a los ojos el uno al otro, como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido en aquel instante y cualquier movimiento que hiciesen o cualquier otra palabra que brotase, fuera a quebrar ese instante**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Pervertida Yaoista

-En efecto, la noticia del niño es justamente la que ha detenido a Ren de tomar tan drástica decisión... dado el estado de su propia familia lo último que quiere, es terminar haciendo algo que lejos de beneficiar a los que ama de verdad, los haga pedazos XD... claro que... será algo que se le va a dificultar el mantener en pie, mientras que el riesgo siga existiendo. Muchas gracias por tu review, espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado!


	25. Planes preparativos

**HAPPY LIFE: ICE AND GOLD**

 **CAP 25**

 **"Planes preparativos"**

 **Ren caminaba con gesto severo hacia un campo cercano, seguido de sus dos compañeros de equipo que le observaban con expresión seria y concentrada.**

 **Ya no solamente era el hecho de su embarazo. Últimamente lo habían estado viendo haciendo planes sobre sus entrenamientos y parecía un poco menos preocupado por el poder que exhibían Yoh y el resto de equipos, centrándose totalmente en ellos mismos; incluso Anna parecía levemente irritada al percibir como la mente del Tao dejaba completamente de lado los escritos dejados por Hao y que eran la llave de la fuerza que los rivales del equipo del chino tenían para concentrarse en algo más.**

 **Sin embargo ni Horohoro ni Chocolove sabían lo que el chico planeaba en esos días y solo recibían un "confíen en mí y prepárense: esta vez, la competencia será en serio"**

 **Lo que fuera que tuviese planeado el Tao realmente debía de ser grande si había estado guardando tanto secretismo por esos días y a lo mucho, meditaba sobre los equipos que iban pasando a las siguientes rondas y luego, murmuraba para él mismo.**

 **Y sus antojos…**

 **Aquello también iba aumentando conforme pasaban los días y la criatura en el vientre del hijo de En Tao crecía más y más. El Usui a veces se sorprendía observando a su pareja, que parecía escribir algunos detalles de sus planes en una hoja mientras bebía un vaso de leche y murmuraba hacia algo invisible para luego, pasarse distraídamente los dedos por el vientre; de alguna manera verle hacer aquello lo relajaba por que le indicaba que a pesar de la situación, había comenzado a tener cercanía con el bebé de ambos.**

 **Una situación aterradora por donde la viese, pero…**

 **Rayos, era el hijo de los dos. Sin importar hacia qué lado se inclinase al final cuando ambas familias se enterasen de que nacería un niño que formaría parte de las dos, la verdad era que ambos chicos estaban nerviosos y al mismo tiempo, curiosos sobre cómo sería.**

 **Y mientras que se detenían finalmente a la sombra de unos pocos árboles, Ren se colocaba un puño delante de la boca y el de cabello claro de inmediato se le acercaba**

 **-Oye… no deberías esforzarte demasiado…**

 **Horohoro le acercó una mano a un brazo al ver al chico apoyar una mano sobre el tronco de un árbol para al siguiente momento, recibir un manotazo por parte del de ojos dorados**

 **-Estoy bien, no necesito que te apiades!**

 **Exclamó el chino frunciendo el ceño, lo que provocó que su pareja gruñese**

 **-Si yo solo me estaba preocupando por ti, enojón! Para mí que ya no son las hormonas, nomás te quieres hacer como que no te estás muriendo!**

 **-QUIÉN SE ESTÁ MURIENDO IMBÉCIL!?**

 **-PUES TÚ, PICUDO!**

 **Ambos chicos chocaron sus frentes, gruñéndose con fuerza el uno al otro lo que provocó una risa suave y tranquilizadora por parte del moreno, que se sentía feliz de ver a sus amigos actuando de aquella manera; al parecer, la etapa de luna de miel había comenzado a pasar y de nueva cuenta los dos dejaban ver sus eternas peleas y discusiones aunque ahora, desde un nuevo punto de vista, para el americano solo quería decir que las cosas iban muy bien y que era la forma extraña de aquellos dos de decirse que se querían.**

 **El que fueran capaces de normalizarse y aún así, dormir juntos en la misma cama le decía mucho de su nivel de confianza al shamán del jaguar**

 **-El señorito es más feliz que nunca- confirmó Basón flotando cerca con un gesto alegre para al siguiente segundo, ser reprendido por su amo que le dirigía una mirada enojada**

 **-Te parezco feliz?- exclamó Ren- cómo voy a ser feliz cuando tengo que cargar con un par de inútiles como equipo?**

 **-OYE!- saltaron Horohoro y Chocolove**

 **-Tú porque te quisiste dar de aires y hacerte capitán, yo podía bastante bien tomar ese cargo!- soltó el ainú señalándose con el pulgar mientras que a su lado, Chocolove lo imitaba con el ceño fruncido**

 **-Y al mismo tiempo, hacer el trabajo de sobrecargo!- exclamó el de cabello afro mientras que aparecía vestido con un uniforme de falda y su mochirei en forma de hitodama maullaba en aprobación**

 **Al menos hasta que el moreno cayó al suelo, chillando producto del golpe que el ainú a su lado le había dado sin siquiera voltear a verlo y aún enfrentando a su pareja**

 **-No voy a dejarle el lugar de capitán a alguien que a duras penas terminó la escuela primaria**

 **Resopló el chino, haciendo que el otro se erizara**

 **-Qué dijiste!?**

 **-En todo caso- Ren se colocó las manos en la cadera y dejó salir algo de aire- les traje aquí por que como sabrán… en un par de días podremos ver la primer batalla de ese sujeto contra alguien más…**

 **Los otros dos volvieron a componer expresiones serias. Bien sabían a quién se refería el Tao cuando decía "ese sujeto" con un tono de voz tan despectivo y casi burlón, a pesar de que bien sabían que no podían tomarse a Hao Asakura a la ligera; 1000 años de ventaja no era algo que pudieran pasar por alto, nada más porque sí y los últimos equipos que estaban pasando las pruebas estaban dejando ver lo poderosos que eran. El chico de cabello oscuro cerró los ojos mientras dejaba caer una mano hacia un costado**

 **-Ya de por sí sabemos cómo terminará- añadió Ren para luego, ver a Horohoro que apretó los dientes**

 **-Pero… aun así, quieres que vayamos a verlo en una pelea real…- dijo despacio el ainú para luego, observar con seriedad y una sombra sobre los ojos a su esposa, que asintió**

 **-Nos dará una idea al menos, de qué tipo de estrategias suele llevar a cabo y las reacciones que tome ante una situación como lo va a ser, tener un adversario delante- dijo pero entonces, Chocolove tomó la palabra**

 **-Pero si ya le hemos visto en acción y lo cruel que pueden ser él y sus hombres!- exclamó el moreno moviendo las manos- recuerdan lo que le hizo a esos espíritus del bosque?**

 **-Claro… algo como eso y su espíritu de fuego no son fáciles de olvidar**

 **Horohoro cerró los ojos un momento y Ren, suspiró profundo antes de volver a hablar, con un tono de voz más suave**

 **-Todos los shamanes estarán presentes… seguramente mi familia también, sienten curiosidad por ver cómo se supone que voy a tratar con un rival como él, ya que confían en que soy el más fuerte de los participantes… aunque te enoje**

 **Frunció el ceño hacia Horohoro que rodó los ojos y nuevamente sin pensar, se pasó una mano por el vientre que en aquel momento estaba cubierto por un chaleco de batalla algo más largo de lo normal**

 **-En todo caso… alguien más me ha pedido que nos veamos en el estadio, durante la batalla de ese sujeto y a partir de ahí, tendremos un entrenamiento especial- informó**

 **-Wow, wow…- el ainú se enderezó un poco, sorprendido por las palabras de su pareja- me estás diciendo que tú, entre todas las personas aceptaste el entrenamiento de un tercero para que nos ayude durante las batallas?**

 **-Qué, te molesta?- se burló el Tao durante un segundo, antes de volver a su tono serio de voz- de todas maneras, es alguien que ya conoces y Chocolove va siendo hora de que lo conozca también**

 **Dijo a lo que el moreno le observó con interés**

 **-Y qué clase de persona es pues, que crees que pueda ayudarnos?- preguntó**

 **-No es algo de lo que debas preocuparte, deberá bastarte con saber que confío en él y que no le agrada a esa persona- sonrió levemente de lado- nos consta…- vió de reojo al de cabello azul claro que continuaba sin entender- que tiene mucho, demasiado conocimiento sobre este torneo y más aún, sobre lo que nos espera si llegamos a ganarlo- le explicó al chico de la falda- yo tampoco sé exactamente porqué tiene tanto interés en que nuestra reunión sea durante la batalla de Hao, porque no estoy precisamente entusiasmado de que Yoh y sus compañeros se enteren de esto…**

 **Comentó haciendo una mueca algo fastidiada**

 **-Pero me aseguró que eso no sería un problema y que sería discreto… supongo que no tenemos de otra mas que confiar que será así- volvió a cerrar los ojos y asintió una vez- de todas maneras, quiero que en estos dos días ejerciten y calienten sus cuerpos por que no sé lo que vayamos a tener que hacer, pero si esto nos asegura de que podremos superar el nivel de Yoh entonces, seguramente será algo bastante duro… -les vio con frialdad- puede que duela, puede que terminemos agotados… pero el beneficio será mayor al costo y quiero que los dos estén conscientes de que si están en mi equipo, es porque son los mejores**

 **Terminó y se enderezó**

 **-Ha quedado claro?**

 **-Si**

 **Respondieron los otros dos shamanes, asintiendo al mismo tiempo con la cabeza. Ren Tao se cruzó de brazos y movió su cabeza afirmativamente una vez antes de proseguir**

 **-Muy bien… entonces…**

 **-Espera… -los ojos dorados del chico se enfocaron en el ainú que acababa de hablar, levantando un poco una mano- pero si vamos a entrenar duro y de forma agotadora y todo eso…- compuso un gesto preocupado- qué va a pasar con el pequeño Hiramame?- dijo- también tienes que pensar en él, no lo puedes traer botando por todas partes…**

 **-Eso es verdad!- se sumó Chocolove mientras sacaba un libro grueso de la nada, con el título "Cuidados de la Embarazada"- se supone que estás en un momento crítico, no puedes estarte moviendo solo así como así, podrías hacerle daño!**

 **El chino comenzó a temblar irritado y el pico en su cabeza comenzó a crecer**

 **-Ustedes…**

 **-Oh! Entonces va a llamarse Hiramame?**

 **Yoh Asakura se acercaba al grupo de chicos con un gesto divertido y una enorme sonrisa mientras que a su lado, Amidamaru flotaba con los ojos cerrados mostrando gusto y disposición; mientras que el moreno y el ainú se veían sorprendidos, el chico de ojos dorados tan solo frunció levemente el ceño y viró la cabeza para ver al recién llegado**

 **-Aún no decidimos el nombre… y NO, imbécil, no le voy a llamar a mi hijo "Hiramame"**

 **Entornó los ojos para puntualizar sus palabras esta vez observando a Horororo, a lo que el futuro padre emitió un gemido y se colocó los brazos por detrás de la cabeza**

 **-Pero qué tiene de malo ese nombre?**

 **-Que no quiero que mi hijo termine llamándose "Lenteja", como una legumbre- respondió el Tao cruzándose de brazos y encorvando un poco la espalda hacia atrás- tiene que tener un nombre digno de él**

 **-Ay si, ay si…- el de cabello claro rodó los ojos- y que lo llamen como una delicada florecilla "Ren", está perfectamente bien…**

 **-TIENES ALGÚN PROBLEMA CON MI NOMBRE, IDIOTA!? –saltó el chino terminando por alzar su cabello al tiempo que sacaba su lanza y esta brillaba con energía dorada; Horohoro por su parte sacó su tabla que mostraba la misma energía pero gracias a su poder helado- MI NOMBRE ES UN NOMBRE HONORABLE Y PURO!- gruñó- Y ES MEJOR ESO A LLAMARLO "PERRO", HOROKEU!**

 **El aludido se erizó completamente, poniendo los ojos en blanco**

 **-ES LOBO, NO PERRO! APRENDE PRIMERO ANTES DE CRITICAR A LOS DEMÁS, TE FALTA ESCUELA, PRESUMIDO!**

 **-TE FALTA BARRIO!- gritó Chocolove con su antigua ropa de pandillero al lado de Horohoro pero más se había tardado este en hacer su broma que en ser primero pinchado en la nariz por la lanza del Tao y luego, convertido en una columna de hielo por el Usui**

 **-TÚ NO TE METAS!**

 **-Me alegra ver que las cosas entre ambos están bastante bien, jijiji- Yoh reía bastante divertido a lo que la energía espiritual de los otros dos aumentaba de golpe**

 **-NO ESTÁN BIEN!**

 **-Sí, bueno…- el Asakura dejó salir un suspiro para luego, ver a Horohoro- oye, si no te importa, he venido a llevarme a Ren unas cuantas horas…**

 **-Eh? –el aludido parpadeó un poco rebajando su poder espiritual al tiempo que su mochirei finalmente dejaba de poseer la tabla de snowboarding –vale…**

 **-Y por qué le tienes que pedir permiso a ese cabezotas para llevarme a ninguna parte?- se quejó el Tao pero de igual manera, retiró la posesión de su lanza mientras que observaba al de cabello castaño que se acercaba**

 **-No le pedía permiso, pero en tu estado, creo que es lo mejor para que no se preocupe mucho… seguramente si no sabe de ti durante largo rato, iría a buscarte por toda la isla**

 **Explicó Yoh, provocando que el Usui bajase la mirada y se rascase la mejilla con un dedo, dejando ver un sonrojo apenado; dentro del Tao algo se había removido y entonces, desvió la mirada con el ceño fruncido al tiempo que su rostro cambiaba de color de igual manera, para al siguiente momento, agitar con fuerza su lanza de forma que volvió a plegarse en sí misma.**

 **-Mi estado no tiene nada de diferente al normal, solamente estoy llevando un pasajero**

 **Respondió el Tao**

 **-Exageras**

 **-Quizá… no sé lo que es ser madre… o futura madre, pero creo que si yo fuera Horohoro la verdad no podría estar mucho tiempo despegado de ustedes, por que querría saber que están sanos y bien- aseguró el Asakura cerrando los ojos lo que hizo que sus amigos le viesen, sintiendo un hueco en el estómago**

 **Últimamente ese chico realmente se las arreglaba para provocarles esa sensación de incomodidad cuando decía algo que pretendía ser animoso, pero para ellos que conocían su situación, les era pesado no poder hacer nada más por él; Ren suavizó la mirada y soltó un suspiro mientras que cerraba los ojos**

 **-Bien… entonces ya avisaste, vámonos**

 **Dijo para luego, ver al Usui de lado**

 **-Traten de entrenar algo mientras no estoy… a menos que tengas planeado algo más- Horohoro se le quedó viendo y asintió una vez**

 **-De hecho… si, si tengo pensado hacer unas cuantas cosas en la parte principal de la isla- respondió el ainú para luego, acercarse al otro shamán que tan solo le vio con gesto neutro hasta que lo tuvo delante- te veo en la posada?**

 **Ren asintió una vez para luego, verse cómo el de cabello claro se inclinaba sobre el rostro del Tao para besarle con suavidad, siendo correspondido por este de la misma forma.**

 **Yoh emitió una nueva risa nerviosa pero esta vez, giró el rostro hacia otro lado con un pequeño sonrojo mientras que aguardaba a que sus amigos terminasen con su despedida; no le molestaba en lo absoluto el verles de aquella manera tan cariñosa aunque aún no terminaba de acostumbrarse del todo a ello. Tanto tiempo observándoles moverse el uno alrededor del otro sin decidirse a dar ese paso que los uniría para finalmente, ser testigo de su unión (y más que eso días atrás) realmente le traía una sensación grata que estaba seguro, lo acompañaría toda su vida. Y no podía evitar preguntarse, que sería sentirse así y tener ese impulso de actuar de forma romántica delante del resto, sin que importase ser visto.**

 **Volvió a verles de reojo y sonrió**

 **Rogaba con toda su alma, que sus dos amigos tuviesen una vida muy larga y feliz juntos y que él pudiese ser testigo de ello tanto como le fuera posible.**

 **Finalmente y dándose un último apretón cariñoso en las manos, el Usui y el chino se separaron y entonces, el de ojos dorados se encaminó con las manos en la cintura para seguir al Asakura, que asintió una vez para de ahí encaminarse hacia el camino principal que les conduciría al centro de aquel sitio; Horohoro se quedó observando por donde se iban sus amigos y entonces, se colocó las manos en la cadera y dejó salir un suspiro para después, bajar la mirada con gesto concentrado.**

 **Últimamente, le había pedido ayuda a Manta con ciertas cosas y a averiguar otras… y entonces, había descubierto que aunque no podía tal vez cumplir con todo, todavía… podía intentar algo para ganarse un poco el favor de sus suegros**

 **No creía convencerlos completamente ya que desgraciadamente, él era quien tenía un peso menor en cuanto a su nombre y poder, pero…**

 **Sacudió la cabeza y apretó los puños**

 **-Chocolove! Puede que me tarde un rato y tal vez no llegue a la posada a tiempo, pero igual dile a Ren que estaré bien y que lo veré para el desayuno… creo… en todo caso, que no me espere despierto**

 **Pidió volteando hacia el moreno que continuaba dentro de aquella columna de hielo pero a su manera, levantó su pulgar**

 **-Gracias viejo! Te lo encargo!**

 **Gritó mientras que se retiraba corriendo, con su chaleco largo negro ondeando al viento**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Un poco más tarde, Yoh y Ren se encontraban andando entre las tiendas que los apaches habían montado en el lugar y que servía como punto turístico no solo para los participantes sino para todas las familias de estos que habían acudido a animar a los suyos y que en lo que les tocaba turno, buscaban pasar unos buenos momentos con ellos; no sabían cómo lo habían conseguido pero todos los edificios se habían transformado para fungir ya fuera como hoteles, casas de baño, mini supermercados y tiendas diversas que ofrecían desde electrónicos hasta ropa.**

 **Los chicos se paseaban por una zona especialmente llena de personas, donde pequeños grupos se juntaban para observar las vitrinas y hablaban entre ellos con entusiasmo**

 **-Es un grandioso día, no lo crees?**

 **El Asakura se colocó las manos en la nuca y respiró profundo mientras que el chico de ojos dorados tan solo observaba a las personas sin expresar emociones en el rostro y con los brazos firmemente cruzados sobre el pecho; Yoh rió un poco y volteó a ver al otro chico con gesto alegre**

 **-Vamos, anímate Ren! Si sigues de esa manera, tu bebé va a nacer con una cara así- el chico de ojos castaños compuso un gesto molesto y se estiró las mejillas hacia abajo para exagerar sus muecas; el chino le vió de lado y levantó una ceja**

 **-Deja de hacer el ridículo Yoh, lo que yo haga o deje de hacer con mis expresiones no va a afectarlo, mientras tome mis vitaminas y me alimente de forma adecuada…**

 **-Oh! Así que estás cuidando eso?- preguntó el chico con interés, escuchándose un sonido cínico por parte del Tao- qué bueno!**

 **-Obviamente. La salud de mi hijo vale tanto como la mía y si permanezco saludable, eso se reflejará en un niño saludable y fuerte- comentó el de ojos dorados aún con expresión neutra**

 **-O niña… no has pensado que podría ser una niña?- inquirió el chico de los auriculares levantando un dedo- dicen que si el estómago es algo plano es niña y si se pone muy redondo, entonces es varón… o era al revés?- Yoh levantó la mirada y Ren cerró los ojos**

 **-Jmmm… eso es lo de menos, además, aún no me ha aumentado el tamaño del vientre… aún falta un mes para que se empiece a notar**

 **Dijo el chico para luego, parpadear al ver al otro inclinado a la altura de su estómago, con un dedo sobre los labios y los ojos muy abiertos**

 **-Y… ya lo sientes moverse?- preguntó Yoh para luego, colocarle una mano en el estómago por debajo del chaleco de batallas del chino para luego, fruncir el ceño y pegarle un oído por un costado, como si quisiera escuchar algo**

 **Ren abrió mucho los ojos y alzó levemente los brazos por la sorpresa… y sus ganas de gritar murieron, terminando por dejar salir un gemido y hacer una mueca de resignación, observando al de cabello castaño y dejando caer los brazos hacia los lados, con un tic sobre un ojo; ya debía de habérselo imaginado, con lo curioso que era el Asakura y dado que por algún motivo extraño, las personas sentían una atracción algo incómoda hacia las panzas de los embarazados, era obvio que en algún momento iba a intentar sentir al bebé**

 **Dejó salir un suspiro pesado, cerrando los ojos un segundo y luego, volvió a ver al otro chico que parecía tantear e intentar oír**

 **-Aún es demasiado pequeño como para que se sienta nada y su corazón es diminuto… no podrías escucharlo todavía- dijo el Tao, escuchándose un quejido por parte de su amigo, que le hizo sonreír muy apenas- ten paciencia. Horohoro también se ha vuelto algo ansioso y todo el tiempo quiere tratar de sentirlo, pero solo tienen que esperar un poco más; te aseguro que cuando empiece a sentirlo, les avisaré porque si no, no van a dejar de molestarme**

 **Se rió sin abrir la boca y negó con la cabeza, a lo que el otro chico se levantó con los ojos brillantes de emoción**

 **-En verdad? Me lo dirás?**

 **-Si, si… te dejaré saber cuándo empiece a ser molesto, no es necesario que exageres tanto- accedió el Tao con un gesto alegre pero calmo- ya se mueve, pudimos verlo reaccionar cuando Karim me hizo el exámen, pero dos centímetros aún no son suficientes para…**

 **-Siiiiiii! Eso será emocionante!- exclamaba el chico de cabello castaño alzando los brazos con los ojos cerrados, lo que provocó que una enorme gota de sudor corriese por la nuca del Tao**

 **-…sentirlo**

 **Ren negó un par de veces con la cabeza para después, ver los alrededores y luego, dirigir su mirada a su amigo**

 **-Entonces… para qué me has traído aquí?- inquirió el chico**

 **Yoh parpadeó mientras que algo parecía llegar en forma de idea a su mente y entonces, se enderezaba**

 **-Ah si!- exclamó el chico, enderezándose al siguiente segundo y colocándose las manos en la cadera con seguridad- bueno… pensé que sería mejor si tú lo elegías por tu cuenta a que si yo te lo compraba así nada más, además de que no conozco todas tus medidas, por mucho que Horohoro diga que seguro que eres un 90-60-90 o algo así…**

 **Los párpados de Ren cayeron hasta la mitad de sus ojos, aumentando el tic en uno de estos y con un gesto incordiado emitió un gruñido**

 **-Dice eso?... qué imbécil…**

 **-Si bueno… estuve buscando y encontré un buen lugar, así que vamos…- dijo el Asakura tomando del brazo al otro para arrastrarlo en dirección de una de las tiendas cercanas, aunque el chino se inclinaba un poco hacia atrás no muy seguro de seguirlo**

 **-Espera Yoh!- soltó el chico con gesto ahora de sorpresa- qué se supone que tengo que elegir?**

 **-Hola!?**

 **El de cabello castaño ingresó en aquel edificio aún arrastrando a su amigo del brazo y entonces, el chico de ojos dorados pudo ver exactamente donde se encontraban y el porqué de que varias chicas en el exterior se detuviesen. Parecía una enorme tienda de trajes de boda, donde se podían distinguir diferentes vestidos y trajes tanto para el novio como para la novia, en todos los colores inimaginables y estilos, algunos que al Tao incluso le llegaban a parecer deformes; ya había algunas personas en el interior, conforme movía su vista entre todo aquello y luego, observaba al chico a su lado que no dejaba de sonreír grandemente y tal parecía ser que lo estaban esperando ya que antes de que siquiera pudiese preguntarle qué hacían ahí, un mujer alta y morena se había acercado aprisa, dejando ver unas ropas gruesas de piel y varias plumas colgando**

 **-Joven Yoh, me alegra ver que esté aquí- soltó a modo de bienvenida para luego, depositar sus ojos oscuros en el joven chino- y que ha podido traer a su amigo!... muy bien entonces… le muestro los diferentes estilos de acuerdo a su cultura para que pueda elegir el que más le agrade?**

 **-Suena bastante bien… muchas gracias Jacali- asintió el chico cerrando los ojos con gusto y metiendo las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón para luego, sentir como era estirado por el otro chico que se veía molesto**

 **-Yoh!**

 **-Disculpa… creo que debí explicarme primero, jijiji**

 **Se apenó el aludido rascándose la nuca ante la mirada irritada de su amigo**

 **-Venimos para que preparen y tengan listo tu traje de boda para la ceremonia- explicó con simpleza el chico de los auriculares, terminando por colorear de rojo el rostro del Tao- no creo que hayas traído uno contigo por obvias razones, pero es una suerte que los apaches siempre tengan listas este tipo de tiendas para toda situación…**

 **-Te parece normal que hayan colocado una tienda de venta de trajes de boda?- preguntó algo alterado el chico, temblando por aquello- en medio de las segundas rondas?**

 **-Si, bueno- Yoh se agarró la barbilla con los dedos y puso pose pensativa- dado que a partir de ahora es mucho más probable que la gente muera, especialmente aquellos que se oponen a Hao, los matrimonios rápidos se están volviendo populares entre los asistentes, por lo que tiendas como esta empezaron a abrirse desde que llegamos- comentó para luego, cerrar los ojos y reír- lo cuál es conveniente dado que te haremos una bonita ceremonia con todos tus amigos presentes!**

 **-Eres un idiota!- reclamó Ren dándole un golpe en la cabeza al otro, que dejó salir un lloriqueo y terminó por caer al suelo- ni siquiera pediste mi opinión y lo decidiste tu solo!**

 **-Es lo justo! Yo quería ver a mis dos mejores amigos casarse, además, sé que tu hermana también se sentiría mal si no la incluyes!- se quejó para luego, ver como una sombra cubría el rostro del Tao- Ren?**

 **Era verdad. Habían llevado tan aprisa el asunto del matrimonio y de forma tan discreta, que habían dejado fuera de todo el asunto a las personas que más importantes eran para ambos. Aunque Horohoro no se lo había dicho, estaba seguro de que también hubiera querido que sus amigos estuviesen presentes, especialmente Yoh que tanto apoyo les había brindado en sus inicios; y Jun… el chino levantó la vista con gesto serio y algo triste. Era cierto que su hermana, una de las personas que él más adoraba en todo el mundo, iba a sentirse de lado y olvidada cuando se enterase de su boda con el ainú sin que le hubieran avisado**

 **Al menos esperaba, poder hablar con ella antes de que ocurriese aquello para que pudiera entender su postura**

 **Y luego, el bebé…**

 **Se frotó el vientre pensativo, siendo observado por el Asakura que tan solo permaneció en silencio unos momentos, para luego cerrar los ojos y sonreír con calma**

 **-Tranquilo. Vas a ver que todo se resolverá- animó al chico, que dejó salir una risa corta y sonrió**

 **-Si claro. Avísame cuando tus padres intenten asesinarte por algo así- retó el de cabello oscuro, recibiendo una nueva risa por parte de Yoh que cerró los ojos**

 **-Pues ya lo intentaron antes de que naciera y solo porque no sabían cuál de los dos era el malo… no creo que les importaría tratar de nuevo si creyesen que estoy fallándoles en algo… uno nunca sabe**

 **Volvió a reír sin percibir como una fuerte tensión había recorrido el cuerpo de su amigo**

 **-En todo caso… no deberíamos de pensar en eso- aseguró el chico de ojos castaños viendo al otro con expresión animosa y los ojos muy abiertos- esta es una ocasión feliz!... o bueno, la segunda… o la confirmación, pero…**

 **No había terminado de hablar. Ren se había acercado con expresión neutra y le había colocado las manos en la cabeza, bajando apenas los párpados y observándolo sin hacer sonido alguno; permanecieron quietos durante algunos momentos, sin decir nada más hasta que el chico de ojos dorados suavizó aún más su mirada**

 **-Eres un imbécil, lo sabías?**

 **Yoh sonrió muy apenas, imitando en su expresión al otro chico**

 **-Siempre me lo dicen**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Pervertida Yaoista

-El pequeño Neko seguirá apareciendo un poco más, antes de dejarlos caminar solitos jijiji. Se nos viene otra vez el casorio! Versión número dos jojojo... qué estará planeando Horohoro? Cuándo se van a enterar los Tao de que su hijo ya hasta nieto va a darles? misterios de la vida, espero que te agrade el próximo capítulo... mil gracias por todos tus reviews!


	26. Precio

**HAPPY LIFE: ICE AND GOLD**

 **CAP 26**

 **"Precio"**

 **Horohoro corría tan rápido como podía por entre las calles de aquel sitio con un enorme envuelto de tapete, completamente cubierto de tierra y el cabello moviéndose al aire, quedando más despeinado de lo acostumbrado; sin embargo si es que quería cumplir con aquellos pedidos tenía que darse prisa para que luego no pusieran queja por ser incumplido. Se la había pasado todo el día de un lado a otro, yendo con los distintos participantes del torneo y cuanta persona se topaba para pedirles algún trabajo o algún mandado en el cuál, pudiese obtener algún dinero rápido.**

 **Ya tenía cosa de un tiempo haciéndolo, desde que se pusiese en mente pedir la mano de Ren… pero ahora, el tiempo se le había acortado.**

 **Una vez que realmente se llevase a cabo la ceremonia estaba seguro de que no pasaría mucho tiempo hasta que la noticia de su matrimonio llegase a los oídos de sus ahora queridos "suegros" y entonces, estos comenzarían a hacer los reclamos acerca de que él no tenía ni el dinero ni las formas para mantener una familia con el pequeño heredero de los Tao; sus amigos no lo sabían, ni siquiera Pirika les había comentado que ambos eran hijos y nietos de jefe de tribu pero dado que se trataban de personas que vivían de forma muy modesta en comparación a lo que lo hacía la familia del chino, no iba a importar su posición, estaba seguro de que les sería desagradable el emparentar con él.**

 **Según el propio Ren (y lo poco que había leído con ayuda del Oyamada), una vez casados por motivos de los sacerdotes y al haber sido bajo la bendición de los días adecuados y todas esas cosas, no iban a poder separarlos solo por querer; era una fortuna en ese caso, que él fuese el dominante de la relación y desde el punto de vista que seguramente pondrían los padres de ambos (y lo que más les convenía en realidad) que se tratase del esposo. Al menos en Japón lo tenía claro: ellos no iban a separarse y estaban más que amparados por el país donde se habían casado. Y la fortuna volvía a sonreírles en el sentido de que, para que los Tao obligaran a Ren a separarse de él, primeramente, tenía que haber sido el chino el dominante.**

 **Pero dado que ese no era el caso, la única opción que les quedaba era que Ren hiciese algo que significase una deshonra… para los Usui.**

 **Y que por ende fuera la familia del propio Horohoro (o más bien, él mismo) el que exigiese el divorcio por incumplimiento del honor de la esposa, algo que ya habían hablado ambos chicos y que el de cabello azul claro sabía, que aunque obligaran al de ojos dorados a hacer algo que le humillase o peor, él no lo soltaría; tendrían que matarle si es que en verdad deseaban que él abandonase a su pareja… y contando con el hecho de que su ahora suegra, le había dicho hacía tiempo que los Tao eran expertos en los venenos, la posibilidad de acabar joven con su vida era la más plausible.**

 **Hizo una mueca y se detuvo solo un segundo para tomar aire.**

 **En verdad que lamentaba la decisión de Ren de no mudarse con él a otro país, a dónde fuera, que no les encontrasen, pero en ese sentido, el chico tenía un orgullo inquebrantable y sumado a todo el hecho de que estuviese embarazado y por lo tanto, sus decisiones fuesen aún más severas, no le resultaba probable el convencerlo**

 **Por lo tanto… solo quedaba una opción**

 **Quizá aún con ello los padres de su ahora esposa no fueran a verle con buenos ojos… pero esperaba de alguna manera, cubrir lo que se exigía casi de forma obligatoria para no poner tantas dificultades a la unión.**

 **Había ocultado esa decisión de Ren y todo lo que había hecho en los últimos meses porque sabía la cara que pondría como se enterase. No lo aprobaría y diría que se trataba de una ridiculez, pero al mismo tiempo estaba seguro de que aliviaría en parte la carga que mentalmente llevaba su pareja; y estaba a muy poco de conseguir cubrir lo que requería para que las cosas saliesen, sino completamente bien, al menos que dejaran a ambas familias tranquilas por un tiempo**

 **Se tronó la espalda con fuerza y volvió a correr con su pesada carga apretada al pecho, dirigiéndose en dirección de la posada.**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **-Fausto! Ya traje lo que me pediste!**

 **El chico de ojos negros volteó a todas partes llevando en brazos aquel envuelto de tela grueso y entonces, se percibió el ruido de la silla de ruedas del médico que se acercaba con expresión alegre**

 **-Vaya! Esto fue mucho más rápido de lo que esperaba**

 **El adulto asintió una vez ante la llegada del ainú, que se acercó al hombre y depositó en el suelo lo que llevaba consigo, haciendo todo aquello un sonido pesado y seco**

 **-Tuviste problemas para localizarlos?**

 **-No en realidad- Horohoro se secó la frente con un brazo, observando lo que él mismo había llevado para luego, abrir aquel bulto para que el otro pudiese ver mejor su contenido- en verdad no sé qué se haya hecho en esta isla pero hay un sinfín de muertos por todos lados**

 **El chico de Hokkaido hizo una mueca para luego, levantar un hueso largo y seco y mostrárselo al hombre rubio, que compuso un gesto de interés**

 **-Esto es lo que necesitabas para tus batallas, verdad?**

 **-Si… y para reparar a Frankensteiny cuando lo necesite**

 **Explicó el shamán necromántico asintiendo con satisfacción, conforme el niño delante suyo exponía mejor las piezas óseas**

 **-Hubiera podido enviar yo mismo a mi perro… pero en verdad has hecho un trabajo extraordinario y mucho más rápido y limpio de lo que mi espíritu hubiera conseguido- cerró los ojos con agradecimiento- fui afortunado cuando te me acercaste con esa petición…**

 **-Más afortunado fui yo de que tuvieras algo para mí**

 **Aseguró el chico con gesto algo apenado para luego, ponerse de pie. El hombre en la silla de ruedas asintió para luego, sacar un paquete de los bolsillos de su saco y entregárselo al joven que pareció pesar aquello y luego, lo abrió y observó su interior antes de abrir grandemente los ojos con gesto de asombro; pareció balbucear unos segundos ante la mirada suave de Fausto, que se notaba complacido por lo que ocurría delante suyo. El Usui sacudió la cabeza para luego, ver preocupado al otro**

 **-Pero…**

 **-Nada. Me sentiré ofendido si no lo aceptas- interrumpió el hombre de ojos azules, sonriendo un poco más- hiciste lo que muchas personas me hubieran negado y trabajaste duro por ello… además… considéralo un regalo de mi parte y de Eliza**

 **El fantasma de la esposa de aquel sujeto apareció a su lado y asintió una vez, con gesto tan suave como el de su marido lo que indicaba que estaba de acuerdo y se sentía feliz con todo ello**

 **-Nosotros tuvimos la felicidad de poder conocernos y de que nada impidiese nuestra unión- el shamán se volteó hacia el espectro a su lado y le tomó la mano que la rubia había colocado en su hombro- el poder ser parte de esto es un privilegio para nosotros**

 **-Queremos que tengan tanta felicidad como nosotros la recibimos en aquel entonces- la suave voz de Eliza se dejó escuchar y entonces, el ainú dejó salir un suspiro resignado al tiempo que sonreía- por favor, acepta**

 **-En verdad les estoy muy agradecido- dijo el chico para luego, inclinarse sosteniendo aquel paquete a forma de agradecimiento- espero que con esto, las cosas sean para bien…**

 **-Estamos seguros de que así será… pero no pierdas el ánimo pase lo que pase, tú y el pequeño Ren Tao se merecían estar juntos- aseguró Fausto para luego, verse como su esposa alzaba su guadaña vertical con gesto peligroso- pero en caso de que se opongan a tu generosidad, solo tienes que dejarnos saber. Estamos más que dispuestos a defender a una pareja de recién casados con todo nuestro poder**

 **-Ehh… vaya, gracias, hehehe- el iris de Horohoro se volvió blanco al tiempo que reía con un tic en la boca y le brotaban miles de gotitas de sudor- en fin… debo… ya sabes…**

 **Señaló en dirección de la salida y al siguiente momento, se encontraba corriendo nuevamente a través de aquel pueblo**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **-Y por qué a mí no me ofreces nada!?**

 **Anna Kyouyama se encontraba parada en la banqueta de la posada, con expresión de enojo y los brazos cruzados con firmeza, estando Manta a un lado de la chica mientras que por delante, el Usui pasaba corriendo**

 **-Porque eres una TACAÑA!**

 **-Qué molesto!**

 **Se quejó la chica conforme el ainú desaparecía en la distancia y el chico de tamaño pequeña reía y cerraba los ojos para después, componer un gesto pensativo; él había estado ayudando a Horohoro con algunas cosas que necesitaba saber y además, también era su amigo. Quizá no era Yoh… pero no por ello el chico sentía menos cercanía con el otro o con el propio Ren, que incluso con el tiempo solía comportarse de forma bastante amable con él a diferencia de lo que solía hacer con el resto de las personas**

 **Quizá era por el hecho de que, discretamente, ambos tenían una cosa en común: y eso era el amor por el estudio**

 **Cuando Horohoro se diese cuenta de la clase de esposa que había elegido… Manta rió para sus adentros; aquello iba a ser realmente divertido.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **-Que tú quieres qué?**

 **Los ojos de Lyzerg se habían abierto grandemente conforme el Usui se encontraba de pie delante suyo, con las manos unidas y la cabeza detrás de estas, cerrando los ojos y sonriendo de forma nerviosa; un poco mas allá, el enorme barco donde se hospedaban los Soldados X se mecía conforme las olas del mar iban golpeando sus costados con suavidad**

 **-Por favor! Sé que no somos acá como que compadres o algo así… pero no sabes la ayuda que me resultaría si pudieras hacerme ese gran favor!**

 **-Bueno…**

 **El chico de cabello verde hizo una pequeña mueca y se mordió un dedo, viendo hacia un lado**

 **-Tú eres amigo de Yoh… y yo también lo aprecio, pero sabes que hay mucho problema aquí por el asunto de Hao y las batallas entre shamanes y todo lo que se está llevando a cabo…- el joven detective hizo una mueca ante la mirada suplicante del ainú, que le observaba fijo y con los labios apretados- Marco se enfadaría muchísimo si ayudara a uno de sus amigos porque pensaría que quizá, estoy traicionándolos…**

 **-Entiendo…- Horohoro cerró los ojos y de sus ojos comenzaron a brotar lágrimas en forma de cascada, lo que puso aún más nervioso al chico delante suyo**

 **El hada de este se apoyó en su hombro y dejó salir un pequeño sonido, empujando levemente el hombro de su amo**

 **-Sin embargo…**

 **Lyzerg alzó la mirada preocupado para después, dejar salir un suspiro resignado**

 **-Sé la situación por la que estás pasando y sé por qué lo estás haciendo… creo que es algo bastante noble aunque me sigue pareciendo bastante apresurado lo que hicieron… son solo unos niños**

 **La mirada verde del chico se volvió preocupada observando a su amigo, que volteó a otro lado con algo de irritación y un tic**

 **-Ajá… todos nos dicen eso…**

 **-Pero me han invitado a la ceremonia…- empezó a decir lentamente el chico viendo hacia otro lado, sosteniéndose un brazo con el otro y pasándose una mano por la barbilla- y a final de cuentas, somos amigos y me aceptaste junto con el resto a pesar de todo…**

 **Al siguiente momento, el ainú le había tomado ambos manos y sus ojos brillaban con ilusión**

 **-Entonces lo harás!?**

 **Preguntó emocionado el chico, lo que hizo que Lyzerg se inclinara hacia atrás sonriendo con mayor nerviosismo y un pequeño tic en un ojo**

 **-Si… claro… supongo que no tiene nada de malo…**

 **Accedió finalmente el chico a lo que el Usui comenzó a saltar con alegría sobre la arena de aquella playa**

 **-Excelente!- celebró Horohoro alzando ambos brazos al tiempo que su mochirei, asentía con alegría varias veces; el ainú se detuvo unos momentos después de saltar y se puso firme delante del chico- puedo empezar de inmediato, solo dime…**

 **-HOROHORO DEL EQUIPO REN**

 **Los ojos de Lyzerg y del Usui se abrieron grandemente ante la voz femenina que se escuchó con fuerza repentinamente al tiempo que del agua se alzó de golpe la figura de metal que contenía el cuerpo de la Doncella Jeanne; los dos niños se viraron para verla mientras que el resto de Soldados X aparecían en la cubierta del barco, gritando "X"! y haciendo la forma de aquella letra con sus cuerpos. Marco Lasso saltó desde el barco hasta la arena para después, señalar con uno de sus dedos al ainú que parecía algo sorprendido por la aparición de todas aquellas personas**

 **-Pero qué…?**

 **-Qué hace un amigo de Yoh Asakura en este lugar?- retó el hombre de gafas con fastidio- no te está permitido venir, claro a menos, que estés arrepentido de tus pecados!**

 **-Arrepentido de mis pecados?**

 **Inquirió el chico de la bandana para después, rodar los ojos**

 **-Nada más el de no acabarme el desayuno porque mi familia siempre me dijo que no debía de dejar sobras en el plato- respondió el chico terminando de cambiar su expresión por una más seria- no he venido a pelear con ustedes, solo vine a pedirle un favor a un amigo…**

 **-Conocemos tu situación, Usui Horokeu…**

 **-Doncella!**

 **La voz de la chica se dejó escuchar conforme se asomaba por la máscara de su cubierta y clavaba sus ojos rojizos en el chico de cabello claro, que dejó salir un quejido alto e hizo garras con las manos**

 **-ARGH!- se quejó- cómo demonios se corrió la voz tan rápido? Esta cosa era discreta y no se suponía que nadie supiera mi nombre!**

 **-Hereje!- chilló el adulto de gafas, moviendo un brazo como si retrocediera- no hables de demonios delante de la sagrada doncella!**

 **-Nuestro grupo tiene muchas formas de conseguir información, niño- dijo uno de aquellos hombres que formaban parte del grupo, observando al ainú cuyos ojos se volvieron un par de medias lunas de irritación- el conocer los nombres verdaderos de cada participante y averiguar parte de sus vidas es el trabajo y la misión de nuestra organización para de esa forma, evitar los males del futuro, como Hao Asakura**

 **-Vaya… jamás pensé que mi situación marital pudiera caer al mismo nivel de los tejemanes de ese sujeto- gruñó Horohoro sin mudar su expresión, lo que provocó una risa divertida de Lyzerg**

 **-Claro que no, son dos cosas muy diferentes**

 **Aseguró el chico del hada para luego, recibir la mirada del ainú**

 **-Seguro?**

 **-En todo caso- interrumpió la joven en la dama de hierro- sabemos el motivo por el cuál estás aquí…- la expresión de esta se volvió algo seria conforme se hacía un poco de silencio… para entonces, cerrar los ojos con gusto y sonreír- y nos encantaría poder ayudar con una labor tan bella y loable como la que pretendes cumplir… es el tipo de cosas por las cuáles luchamos en este mundo…**

 **-No creo que… hablemos del mismo tipo de cosas en realidad**

 **Musitó el ainú para luego, recibir un codazo por parte de Lyzerg que le dirigió una mirada reprensiva**

 **-No seas ingrato, la doncella te está apoyando!**

 **-Está bien Lyzerg Diethel, es normal que sienta dudas de nuestros motivos en su corazón- accedió la joven de ojos rojizos sin dejar de verse animada- pero por lo mismo, debemos permitirle ver que la pureza de nuestras acciones va siempre a favor de la verdad, por lo tanto, no tenemos motivos para engañarle… no has de temer, joven Horokeu…**

 **-Horohoro por favor- soltó aún incómodo el chico- y bueno… no lo sé…**

 **-Lyzerg- la joven llamó al chico**

 **-Si!**

 **El shamán del péndulo se acercó en dirección de donde colgaba la doncella, deteniéndose cerca del borde de la arena y entonces, Meene descendió del barco y le susurró algo al oído al niño que sin mudar su gesto tranquilo, asintió un par de veces**

 **-Por supuesto… es maravilloso sin lugar a dudas**

 **Sonrió el chico para después, andar hacia Horohoro cuya expresión estaba llena de dudas y de incredulidad; Lyzerg cerró los ojos sonriéndole con gesto encantador para después, colocarse una mano cerca de la boca y empezar a murmurar en el oído del chico de Hokkaido, que al siguiente segundo abría los ojos enormemente y dejaba salir un grito**

 **-Pero, pero…!**

 **Observó con un gesto de susto a Lyzerg, que con los ojos cerrados asintió para luego, ver a la chica que continuaba colgando**

 **-Eso es demasiado!**

 **-Por qué cuestionas la generosidad y bondad de nuestra sagrada doncella?- reclamó Marco en un tono grave, acomodándose las gafas con el dedo medio sobre el puente de la nariz- si ella dice que es en serio, es en serio…**

 **-Si por este día, te pones a nuestra disposición y cumples con los deberes que te dictaremos, entonces, puedes decir que será algo que te has ganado con el fervor de tu honesto deseo, de saldar tu honor ante quien amas**

 **Aseguró la joven de cabellos claros observando al chico, que parecía aún impactado por lo que habían ofrecido**

 **-A quién quieren que mate?- soltó con un hilo de voz para luego, sacudir la cabeza y fruncir el ceño- están locos si piensan que por algo así, mataría a Yoh!**

 **-Osas creer que haríamos un trato de ese tipo, solo por acabar con Yoh Asakura? –inquirió con tono ofendido el líder de aquellos shamanes, hinchando el pecho mientras que se cruzaba de brazos, lo que provocó que el ainú viese para otro lado**

 **-Pues…**

 **-Entiendo tus sospechas, pero la doncella quiere brindarte esta oportunidad de corazón- insistió Lyzerg con expresión preocupada- vamos Horohoro… para empezar, tú viniste…**

 **-Contigo, no con esa niña nudista- se quejó en tono bajo el ainu, cruzándose de brazos para un segundo después, caerse hacia atrás ante el disparo de un ángel que le pasó por un lado**

 **-TÚ!**

 **-MARCO!- exclamó de nuevo la joven, sin perder la compostura- tranquilo…**

 **-Pero, pero, pero…!- soltó el hombre mientras que su espíritu apuntaba al ainú que le hacía señas a su propio espíritu, para que estuviera atento; el chico de ojos negros no era tan inconsciente como para no saber que a diferencia de Yoh, como él se pusiese en plan de pelea lo iban a arrastrar por toda la playa. Entornó los ojos y volvió a ver a la joven que colgaba y que dejaba salir un pequeño suspiro**

 **-No es un mal trato el que te ofrecemos- volvió a decir la chica- te convendría aceptar…**

 **Horohoro volvió a observarla con seriedad para luego, ver a los demás soldados X que aguardaban, a pesar de que algunos de ellos sonreían un poco; el de cabello claro resopló con fuerza**

 **-Y si acaso me negara?**

 **-No creo que te arriesgarías a algo así- se rió Jeanne cerrando los ojos- no cuando estás tan cerca… incluso tú, que estás tan cerca de los males de este mundo en estos momentos, tienes un poco de la luz de los seres celestiales… puedo verlo moverse alrededor tuyo y quisiera entender, cuál de tus acciones atrajo eso…**

 **Dijo mientras que el chico volvía a su gesto confundido y se frotaba un brazo. En verdad, que él solo había ido a pedirle un trabajo a Lyzerg… y no había esperado terminar topándose con todo aquello. Así qué…**

 **-No… me pedirán nada que me haga traicionar a mis amigos, cierto?**

 **Su tono de voz era bajo y cuidadoso, sin dejar de ver a la joven doncella que parecía bastante feliz de notar, que el chico comenzaba a ceder**

 **-Nada de descabezar a nadie o sacrificar a terceros…**

 **-Nada de esas cosas. No quiero ensuciar ese acto de sentimiento puro que estás haciendo, con algo como lo sería el mentir a espaldas de quienes confían en ti- dijo con seriedad la joven- ya nuestro señor nos guiará al momento en que volveremos a enfrentarnos… pero por lo pronto, te trajo a este sitio porque lo que sucederá en una de las pocas cosas que aún quedan en este mundo, que no son tocadas por los actos perversos de Hao…**

 **Jeanne cerró los ojos y alzó un poco el rostro para luego, ver hacia el cielo con un gesto de esperanzas**

 **-Quizá… quizá nuestras acciones alcancen tu corazón y la oscuridad de Ren Tao y terminen guiándolos a nuestro lado…**

 **Horohoro volvía a bajar sus párpados hasta formar un par de medias lunas con sus ojos, mientras que a su lado, Lyzerg parecía extasiado con las palabras de la joven**

 **-Doncella Jeanne…**

 **-DONCELLA!- comenzó a llorar Marco junto con otros de sus hombres, casi observándose una lluvia de estrellas y luz caer sobre todos ellos lo que hizo que Horohoro se colocase una mano en el rostro; si así tenían que ser las cosas… y mientras no tuviera que matar a nadie…**

 **Negó un par de veces con la cabeza y luego, tomó aire**

 **-Bien, bien…- accedió- el resto de este día a su servicio- prometió, lo que provocó una nueva tanda de gritos de victoria por parte de aquel grupo de shamanes; la joven de ojos rojizos sonrió nuevamente cerrando los ojos, para luego hablar**

 **-Hay… una última cosa que te pediré a cambio de este favor…**

 **Dijo la chica, lo que hizo que el ainú frunciese el ceño. Ya le olía a engaño por todos lados. La vió con expresión de fastidio y le gruñó**

 **-Bien?... qué es lo que quieres?**

 **Jeanne sonrió una última vez**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Pervertida Yaoista

Chacha chaaaaaaaan! ya verás lo que pasará durante el casorio número 2! será algo importante para ellos en general... y de paso, sabemos que es o que le pidió Jeanne a Horito! Mil gracias por tu review!


	27. Asuntos de familia

**HAPPY LIFE: ICE AND GOLD**

 **CAP 27**

 **"Asuntos de familia"**

 **Ren se encontraba en aquellos momentos con el gesto serio y neutro, observando hacia la nada conforme una persona alta se movía a su alrededor, colocándole aquel atuendo tradicional en vivos colores rojos que utilizaría para la ceremonia que su amigo le había preparado; estaba impresionado con la manera en que aquella mujer nativa no solo había conseguido todo en tan poco tiempo sino que además, podía darse cuenta de que el traje era exportado y de acuerdo a todos sus gustos.**

 **De base llevaba lo que parecía un kimono blanco y discreto y encima, una toga larga y rojo oscuro, adornado con un cinturón dorado del que se apreciaba una roca negra brillante en el centro; al cuello colgaba un segundo adorno de oro, que mostraba dos filas de rocas negras más pequeñas en los bordes. En la parte baja de sus ropas nacían varios símbolos para la prosperidad y fortuna, con hilo plateado y dorado que se entrelazaban de manera delicada.**

 **En la parte externa del conjunto, llevaba lo que parecía un saco largo, que cubría todo hasta el suelo por los lados en un tono mucho más brillante; en los bordes gruesos internos que colgaban por delante de su pecho, había muchos más motivos en hilo dorado y que dibujaban diversas flores, dragones y pequeñas ramas.**

 **Las mangas de todo el conjunto colgaban largamente, cubriendo del todo sus manos y el chico bajó un poco más sus párpados.**

 **Todo aquello le resultaba completamente extraño y se sentía aún más nervioso que cuando cerrase su matrimonio en el registro oficial, teniendo a Chocolove como simple testigo de todo. Se movió un poco más frente al espejo delante del cuál lo estaban arreglando y entonces, le pareció ver al espíritu que le cuidaba en aquellos momentos, sonreírle con cariño para luego, desvanecerse; bueno, al menos podía saber que esa presencia seguía a su lado y no le había dejado solo a pesar de la charla que habían mantenido**

 **Y dado lo peligroso de lo que se encontraban haciendo en aquellos instantes, en parte era un alivio**

 **Aunque…**

 **La persona que lo estaba ayudando a vestirse, se colocó detrás de él para comenzar a acomodar su cabello. Dio un respiro profundo y junto sus manos por delante para intentar tranquilizarse de alguna manera aunque su corazón latía demasiado rápido; una parte de él, a pesar de lo problemática que era su familia hubiese querido que esta se hubiese presentado para hacer aquello de manera más formal. No porque tuviese un especial cariño hacia los Tao, ya no los odiaba a la mayoría a pesar del infierno que habían permitido que sucediese en él sin embargo… había sido tan entrenado a la forma tradicional, a la forma correcta de las cosas que le estaba costando pasar de ello sin tener a los demás presentes.**

 **Sabía que una vez que lo supiesen… dejaría de ser el heredero como tal**

 **Ni su abuelo ni su padre permitirían que una deshonra como lo era él, tomara el asiento de cabeza de la familia Tao**

 **Dolía… pero al mismo tiempo, se sentía extrañamente emocionado. Era como partir en un viaje donde no habría vuelta atrás pero el destino, lo deseaba más que nada en todo el mundo; cerró los ojos y pudo sentir su cuerpo temblar entre las diferentes emociones que lo recorrían. Se frotó un poco más las manos y finalmente, la figura de quien le había estado arreglando para la ceremonia, su hermana, se reflejaba en el espejo y le sonreía con entusiasmo y un dejo triste.**

 **Aquel día, después de acompañar a Yoh a la elección de los trajes, se había dado cuenta de que no podía retrasar más el hablar con ella, por lo que aprovechando la ausencia de la necesidad de entrenar por el momento, se había dirigido hacia donde sabía que ella se estaba hospedando.**

 **Había podido esquivar a los guardias, a los que acompañaban a la familia Tao para atenderles… y finalmente, había ingresado en las habitaciones de su querida hermana.**

 **Por supuesto, en principio ella había estado muy feliz de verlo y de poder abrazarlo.**

 **No se esperaba aquella visita de su pequeño hermano y menos, la forma en que esta la había abrazado con fuerza, como si hubieran pasado años desde la última vez que se hubiesen visto. Después de los saludos normales y de acomodarse en los sillones dispuestos en aquella enorme habitación, la chica había sugerido llamar a su madre y su abuelo que estaban ansiosos por verle, pero Ren la había detenido; extrañada pero accediendo a su petición, Jun Tao había regresado a su asiento y, tomando aire profundamente, Ren había comenzado a contarle a esta lo sucedido en Japón mientras esperasen las segundas rondas**

 **Había podido percibir el cambio en la temperatura del ambiente, las expresiones variables de su hermana y como esta pasaba del miedo, al asombro, a la tristeza y al final, a la comprensión.**

 **Todo sin dirigirle una sola palabra pero al mismo tiempo, sin mostrarle desprecio o enojo al respecto de su elección; por el contrario, le había sonreído con suavidad y asentido, aceptando su decisión y no criticándola o minimizándola. Aunque la sorpresa en sus gestos y la forma en que se cubrió la boca al momento de decirle el chico, que se encontraba esperando había sido en cierta forma divertida. No por el hecho de verla casi desmayarse, sino porque la joven había comenzado a reír para pasar a hacer lo mismo que todas las demás personas en cuanto se enteraban de que llevaba un niño en sus entrañas: se había puesto de pie y se había acercado para tocar su vientre a pesar de que este aún no mostraba signos de haber aumentado de tamaño o de que en verdad, una personita estuviese creciendo en su interior.**

 **Aunque…**

 **Igual, de repente le parecía sentir alguna diferencia…**

 **Ren salió de sus recuerdos al percibir como Jun le pasaba los brazos por los hombros y le regalaba un último abrazo con suavidad; el chico suspiró quedo y alzó una mano para acariciar a la mujer que dejaba caer unas pocas lágrimas**

 **-Te desagrada esto también, cierto?**

 **Preguntó el niño con un tono bajo**

 **-No- respondió la joven, sonriendo un poco- lo único que siempre quise en mi vida… fue que fueras feliz, Ren- dijo- y… aunque nunca se me ocurrió pensar ese día, que el mismo chico que había acompañado a Yoh Asakura a rescatarte iba a convertirse en alguien tan importante para ti, me hace feliz solamente el hecho de saber que le has elegido para estar a tu lado**

 **Jun se inclinó un poco y besó la cabeza de su hermano, que sonrió muy levemente con los ojos humedecidos**

 **-Gracias hermanita**

 **-Esto… es un paso muy grande para ti. Pero… dentro de todo lo que se pueda, me esforzaré en apoyarles tanto como me sea posible**

 **Aseguró la Tao para luego, enderezarse y aguardar a que su hermano se sintiese listo. Ella misma llevaba en aquel momento un elegante vestido verde con motivos de grullas y se colocaba las manos en la espalda, tan solo observando a su querido hermano que se daba un último vistazo en el espejo; era evidente, que aunque solo fuera una ceremonia por compromiso ante sus amigos, quería que fuese lo más perfecto posible**

 **-Te ves guapo- halagó Jun cerrando los ojos con agrado**

 **El chico de ojos dorados asintió nuevamente y entonces, le hizo una seña a su hermana para indicarle que estaba listo para salir a la parte principal de aquel templo de la isla que el Asakura había rentado, solamente para la ocasión; él no había visto a nadie aún y estaba nervioso puesto que aquella ceremonia implicaba muchas cosas que no iban de acuerdo a sus propias costumbres y estaba seguro, de que se estaban saltando muchas otras tan solo por dónde estaban haciendo aquello y cómo.**

 **Y entonces…**

 **Sus ojos se abrieron grandemente al ver a alguien entrar por una puerta secundaria. El mundo se había congelado en aquel instante para él y una leve punzada cruzó su pecho sin saber si en aquel momento tenía que correr, luchar o buscar ayuda: en un kimono chino tradicional y ostentoso en mil maneras, Ran Tao había ingresado a la habitación donde se encontraba su hijo, llevando un objeto sobre un pequeño almohadón y mostrando un gesto serio y severo**

 **-Jun… te están esperando**

 **Dijo la mujer en un tono firme, a lo que la joven cambió su gesto por uno tan serio como el de su madre y asintió con la cabeza**

 **-De acuerdo –respondió la de ojos azules antes de darle un apretón de apoyo a su hermano en el hombro aunque este, parecía bastante mareado con aquella situación y no respondía**

 **La puerta se cerró detrás de la figura delgada de Jun y tanto Ren como su madre, quedaron en silencio en el interior de aquella habitación; para el niño, los minutos parecían ser eternos hasta que pudo escuchar como la mujer dejaba salir un suspiro de decepción y después, se dirigía hacia su hijo, volteándole de forma algo brusca después de dejar el pequeño almohadón a un lado, a lo que su hijo no emitió ni un solo quejido. La mujer comenzó a acomodar mejor aquel traje y a ajustarlo al cuerpo del shamán de la lanza, levantando un poco las hombreras y enfatizando aún más la delgada cintura del de ojos dorados hasta que le pareció que presentaba la imagen adecuada**

 **-Al menos… tu esposo es guapo**

 **Comenzó finalmente Ran Tao, sin percatarse de la expresión de terror y sorpresa en los ojos de su hijo conforme alzaba un adorno de flores de loto que había llevado en aquella almohadilla con ella**

 **-Mis nietos no lucirán mal… espero que en todo caso, me des la opción de conocerlos, ya que no me dejaste atestiguar tu boda real- la mujer frunció el ceño mientras que colocaba aquel adorno en el cabello del chico y en cierta forma, le daba alivio por lo que significaba aunque le costaba creerlo: si su madre, estaba resignándose a su matrimonio eso significaba que de igual forma, tanto su padre como su abuelo habían accedido al final al hecho de que el último varón de los Tao se había unido a otra persona, aunque no la hubiesen elegido ellos o siquiera aprobado**

 **Más aún, aquel adorno que ahora llevaba en su cabello era un ítem muy importante dentro de las tradiciones Tao y que su propia madre había utilizado en su boda. Eso solo le indicaba una cosa: que su familia misma lo estaba considerando como la parte sumisa de la relación lo que indicaba, que quizá a regañadientes pero de forma definitiva, daban por sentado que no iban a poder reclamar una separación de ninguna manera.**

 **De lo contrario, no solamente estarían planeando una queja por deshonor sino que, incluso de haber accedido momentáneamente para no armar un espectáculo en aquel instante, sería su padre y no su madre quien estaría esperando para acompañarle; pero entre todo aquello, lo que más lo había sorprendido y quizá, herido en cierta forma era…**

 **-Tú… ya lo sabías?**

 **-Saber qué?- inquirió la mujer de cabello azul oscuro con seriedad, mientras que alzaba con una mano uno de sus abanicos- que tus gustos eran de este tipo?**

 **-Que podía dar hijos**

 **Dijo finalmente el chico a lo que su madre alzó una ceja y permaneció en silencio durante unos segundos para después, responder bajando la voz**

 **-Desde que naciste lo he sabido**

 **-Todo este tiempo…- Ren apretó los puños con rabia, soportando aún más las lágrimas que amenazaban por caer de sus ojos- toda mi vida, cada momento en que En Tao me tomaba…- jadeó- y sabías que podía haber quedado embarazado de ese sujeto…**

 **-No estábamos completamente seguros de que tan lejos llegarías como para convertirte en el rey de los shamanes- dijo la mujer sin muestra de vergüenza alguna- y siempre mostraste pequeños destellos en ti, que indicaban que en algún momento, podías rebelarte: dar un hijo de linaje puro de los Tao hubiera ayudado a que, en un caso como este se pudiera seguir con lo planeado desde un inicio**

 **Los párpados de la mujer bajaron un poco y su hijo apretó aún más los dientes**

 **-Pudiste haberle dado otro hijo tú! TÚ ERES SU ESPOSA!**

 **-Ya no quedaba en mí ese deber, yo ya había fallado en mi servicio de darte a luz- comentó la mujer sin variar el tono de su voz, lo que solo ensombreció aún más a su hijo-como hijo de tu padre, era tu turno. Sin embargo… las cosas no salieron de acuerdo a lo planeado- la mujer volteó brevemente su rostro hacia un lado, cubriéndolo un poco más con el abanico- henos aquí al final. Lo último que nos queda a nosotros… es aguardar. Que te conviertas en rey y de todas maneras, quedes libre de este matrimonio inconveniente o… que nos entregues a uno de tus hijos para poder mantener el apellido…**

 **Los ojos de Ren se abrieron grandemente**

 **-En verdad pretendes que te entregue un hijo mío!?- gritó el chico volteando hacia la mujer que no vario sus gestos- para que luego se lo des a En Tao?**

 **-Por qué se lo daría a tu padre?- preguntó Ran frunciendo levemente el ceño a lo que su hijo soltó una risotada fría y cruel**

 **-Y por qué no lo harías?- espetó- entregaste a tu propio hijo… tu nieto por qué habría de compartir algo de compasión por tu parte?**

 **-En verdad que tienes una muy mala imagen de tu madre, jovencito- la mujer cerró los ojos y movió un par de veces su abanico- lo único que pedimos es que tus hijos lleven nuestro apellido para que este se mantenga. No veo cuál es el problema, tu esposo parecía bastante dispuesto a renunciar a su apellido por el nuestro cuando hablamos al respecto…**

 **Ren se tambaleó**

 **-Horohoro- dijo con un hilo de voz, palideciendo de golpe y percibiendo un pequeño dolor en su vientre- ustedes… hablaron… con…?**

 **-No sé si decir que es muy valiente o un completo idiota- Ran se abanicó un par de veces para luego, sonreír un poco y observar a su hijo que parecía petrificado- pero de hecho, fue el quien nos buscó y nos informó de todo esto… es por eso que estamos aquí después de todo- la mujer volvió a cerrar los ojos y emitió un suspiro- parecía creer que algo de esto iba a ser muy importante para ti… y desde hace algunos días, nos ha estado visitando con el ritual de las cartas familiares y dejando algunos regalos**

 **Hizo una mueca**

 **-No nos está pidiendo permiso pero al parecer, quiere que este asunto no sea tan… deshonroso para nuestra familia- entornó la mirada- tú le dijiste que hiciera todo esto?**

 **Ren tenía la cabeza agachada, con lo poco de cabello que le colgaba entre aquel peinado cubriendo con una sombra sus ojos; no quería que su madre viese las lágrimas cayendo mientras que sonreía, entre el pánico de pensar que lo pudo haber perdido y lo orgulloso que se sentía, infinitamente… por ese pedazo de idiota, que pudiendo haber pasado todo por alto… se había arriesgado y había antepuesto cualquier cosa, por cumplirle uno de sus tantos caprichos que mantenía en silencio o al menos, él creía que lo hacía**

 **Al parecer, Horohoro le ponía muchísima más atención de lo que creía**

 **Negó con la cabeza y la mujer, emitió un gemido mientras que cerraba su abanico de tela de golpe**

 **-Pues parece que hizo su tarea. No… es que cumpla con todos y cada uno de los puntos… pero dadas las circunstancias…- volvió a ver a su hijo con algo de frialdad- tampoco es que estemos en una posición donde podamos exigir demasiado, si no queremos que el resto de familias shamánicas nos vea como poco menos que nada**

 **Dio un último respiro profundo y entonces, le hizo una seña a su hijo**

 **-Andando. Mientras más pronto acabemos con todo este asunto, mejor.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **La ceremonia no había sido larga, para gran alivio de Ren aunque si le había sorprendido ver del lado que le correspondía a toda la familia Tao al pleno, incluidos algunos miembros que no conocía pero por la posición que llevaban al momento de estar sentados, le indicaban que debían de ser los representantes de cada una de las ramas de las que se componía la familia Tao; ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de voltear a ver a su padre, pero le sorprendió detectar un brillo extraño en la mirada de su abuelo**

 **Era… casi como si estuviese feliz.**

 **No quería pecar de crédulo, pero incluso ese reflejo parecía indicar que su abuelo se estaba imaginando a él mismo en su posición, cosa que no sabía si debía de asustarle o preocuparle.**

 **Y Horohoro…**

 **Por una vez en su vida, había tenido que hacer uso de su completo autocontrol y se pilló avergonzado de sí mismo por el pensamiento fugaz que había tenido, sobre desear sacar a todo el mundo del lugar y asegurarse de que su pareja no pudiese pegar el ojo hasta el mediodía del día siguiente.**

 **El muy maldito… estaba magnífico.**

 **Toda su ropa tradicional en color negro y blanco solamente resaltaba lo que el Tao ya conocía desde hacía tiempo, pero que en esos instantes provocaba que el Usui se viese incluso más alto y formal que nunca. Y además, se había amarrado el cabello. SE HABÍA AMARRADO EL MALDITO CABELLO! Si alguna vez en su vida había sentido mayor deseo de tocarle la cabeza, tenía que ser ese instante por que el simple hecho de ver esos salvajes y rebeldes pelos atados firmemente en un cordón de cuero negro, exceptuando el fleco que caía con gracia por encima de la gruesa bandana…**

 **Aquello realmente iba mucho más lejos de lo que su loca imaginación hubiera podido otorgarle**

 **Cada detalle en el cuerpo del ainú era simplemente impactante y era evidente el cuidado que había tomado en la elección de prendas, de forma que reflejasen toda la historia de su tribu y tradiciones pero que al mismo tiempo, fuesen adecuadas para el tipo de ceremonia que iban a llevar a cabo; y muy al contrario de lo que había comentado el chico de cabello claro, su hermana se encontraba sentada en la zona que correspondía a los amigos y familiares del shamán de hielo, observándole con un odio tan intenso que se sorprendió de no haber estallado en llamas ahí mismo.**

 **Una pequeña gota de sudor le había corrido por la nuca mientras que tomaba su lugar detrás de la mesita ceremonial, quedando frente a Horohoro y entonces…**

 **Los Soldados X**

 **TODOS los Soldados X, estaban sentados en el lado del Usui incluída la doncella Jeanne que vestía sus galas más exuberantes y daba un discreto saludo animoso desde el otro lado; la boca casi se le había abierto y le había dirigido una mirada de dudas al chico de ojos negros, que compuso una mueca donde casi le rogaba perdón y luego parecía decir "tuve qué traerlos". Ya lo cuestionaría al respecto en su momento, no se suponía que su boda fuese a ser tan grande y ahí estaban, no solamente todos los Tao que podía contar sin incluír zombies sino que además, otros participantes del torneo se habían apersonado.**

 **Aparte de los obvios nuevos amigos de Lyzerg y el equipo de las Aguas Termales, alcanzaba a ver a los Icemen, a los amigos del propio Chocolove que seguramente no entendían nada pero de todas formas parecían felices de participar en una boda oriental, a Silver y a Karim…**

 **En resumen, que casi que hubieran podido invitar a toda la isla a la ceremonia de su boda y seguramente, los tendría ahí**

 **Casi podía jurar que Hao y sus esbirros no se habían presentado por el simple hecho de que no les había llegado la invitación, que seguramente de poder… ese sujeto no se detendría por que todo el mundo le tuviese miedo, se apersonaría y todavía, sonreiría descaradamente y hasta sacaría fotos de tener una cámara a la mano con tal de avergonzarle. Retuvo su deseo de pasarse una mano por el rostro y arruinar todo el arreglo que su hermana con cuidado había creado y entonces…**

 **El colmo de males**

 **Ya se había preguntado dónde diablos se había metido Yoh para aquellos momentos, pero entonces, todas sus dudas habían quedado resueltas: el muy descarado había salido de la zona más privada del templo con un traje sacerdotal bastante adornado y detrás de él, con sus respectivas ropas de sacerdotisa, salían tanto Anna como Tamao llevando consigo las herramientas que requerirían para la purificación y presentación de sus juramentos de matrimonio para ellos, los espíritus y los dioses**

 **Maldito Yoh**

 **-Sorpresa!**

 **Soltó animadamente el chico abriendo ambos brazos**

 **-Logré que mi abuelo me prestara su traje y además, que me otorgara los permisos y las licencias para poder llevar a cabo matrimonios tradicionales… casi se pone a llorar de alegría, no sé por qué en realidad- comentó**

 **Lo único bueno de todo aquello había sido aguantar las ganas de reír al observar la expresión de regaño y furia de la Kyouyama que obviamente no aprobaba ese comportamiento que no iba de acuerdo a la ceremonia, escuchándose un golpe por su parte y luego, viéndose al Asakura tomar la formalidad requerida para aquellos momentos… y también, el percibir a sus espaldas la furia al completo de todos los Tao que consideraban esos juegos como poco más que un insulto a su renombre**

 **Después de aquellos momentos que habían traído risas al menos, a la zona que apoyaba a Horohoro finalmente, se había llevado toda la ceremonia en calma y después de media hora, los esposos salían confirmados y seguidos por los demás del templo, uno al lado del otro**

 **-Tienes muchas cosas que explicarme, "querido"**

 **Horohoro rió entre dientes, cerrando los ojos apenado mientras que se rascaba la nuca brevemente**

 **-Al menos deberías agradecer que Pirika no te ha secuestrado entre la noche para tatuarte los labios antes de esto… aunque no me ha dejado de gritar que estoy cometiendo oprobio y bla bla bla…**

 **-Qué!?**

 **Los ojos dorados del Tao atravesaron al otro chico, que se encogió un poco para luego, mover las manos por delante**

 **-Tranquilo! Ya le dije que estaba loca, que lo nuestro no iba de acuerdo a las cosas entre una familia y la otra y que esto era solamente para que pudiéramos tener una vida en paz… y bueno, porque quería hacerte feliz en realidad**

 **-Con una ceremonia?- Ren frunció el ceño un poco**

 **-No. Logrando que tu familia te dejara en paz y que pudiera ver esto; sé que te importaba mucho y quería dártelo… tómalo como mi regalo de bodas para ti**

 **El ainú cerró los ojos con gusto mientras que el chico de menor tamaño le observaba con un gesto de sorpresa para después, asentir y discretamente, entrelazar los dedos de su mano con las de él. Continuaron con todo aquello hasta llegar a otro edificio que nuevamente, el Asakura dándoselas de alguna especie de padrino había separado para la fiesta que debía de seguir y donde afortunadamente, cabían todos los presentes; al Tao ya de por sí le desagradaban las fiestas a menos que fuesen con personas muy, muy cercanas a él pero se había dado fuerzas al dejar que Horohoro se encargase de todo: y al parecer, se había preparado más de lo esperado ya que no solamente el chico saludaba y agradecía a quienes los acompañaban en ese momento sino que además, había conseguido pequeños regalos para cuando empezaron a retirarse bastante más tarde**

 **Y las sorpresas no acababan ahí…**

 **-Debe ser una broma…**

 **Los ojos de Ren expresaban sorpresa e incredulidad. Delante de su padre, su madre y su abuelo que en aquellos momentos parecían servir de jueces, Horohoro colocaba una mano encima de una caja sellada mientras mantenía una expresión segura y confiada, con una sombra negra sobre los astutos ojos y sonriendo de una manera que al Tao se le figuraba algo salvaje.**

 **No que no le gustara… pero estaba seguro de que aquella pose tan firme en el Usui no iba a ser bien recibida por los suyos**

 **Sabiendo lo que esperaban de él, tan solo permaneció sentado y guardándose las preguntas en silencio pero no dejando de ver a su pareja que parecía esperar algún movimiento o confirmación de las personas sentadas delante; finalmente, uno de los zombies que servían a su padre se acercó al shamán de hielo y se detuvo delante de este. Ren entornó los ojos, aquel movimiento le decía por mucho que su familia seguía viendo al nativo de Japón como alguien de mucho menor rango, que no merecía la pena ni siquiera para ser atendido personalmente.**

 **El chino apretó levemente las manos y clavó sus ojos delante**

 **Lo que hiciera Horohoro a continuación iba a dictar en mucho lo que fuera a suceder entre ellos y su familia de ahí en delante y que tanto iban a aprovecharse de eso. Y a él no se le había ocurrido hablar con el ainú acerca de lo que podía esperar o qué debía de hacer… pero es que no se esperaba tener que lidiar con su familia de aquella manera! El shamán de ojos negros tan solo se tomó algo de tiempo para ver a aquel zombie y entonces…**

 **-Recuerdo a este… lo congelé en aquella ocasión aunque me impresiona la habilidad que han tenido para reconstruirlo**

 **La criatura entornó un poco su ojos y Ren sonrió internamente: aquel era un golpe bastante pesado para su familia, al habérseles recordado que la cabeza de familia había perdido ante el ataque de todos los shamanes que acudieron a su hogar pero más importante, Horohoro les había "recordado" que él tenía la fuerza como para vencer a varios de los guerreros más fuertes con los que contaba su familia, algo que dentro de los Tao era muy apreciado si es que deseaban tomar en matrimonio a alguno de sus miembros**

 **Pero entonces…**

 **Simplemente, quería reírse. Una parte de él por diversión, la otra porque quería golpear fuertemente la cabeza de su flamante esposo ante el riesgo que acababa de tomar, por no decir todo el significado de aquellas acciones: había pasado por un lado del sirviente muerto con un pequeño sobre rojo en una mano para luego, detenerse frente a Tao Ching y tendérselo directamente a este. El anciano tenía una expresión seria mientras que veía el sobre y Horohoro aguardaba; finalmente, el viejo de ojos azules relajó el gesto y sonrió con algo de astucia**

 **-Yuan es el padre de Ren…**

 **-Sin embargo, aquel día amenazó con asesinarle si no se detenía en lo que se encontraba haciendo- respondió el chico de cabello claro, sonriendo aún y bajando un poco los párpados- eso significa que aunque el padre de Ren sea la cabeza de la familia, usted sigue siendo quien mantiene la última palabra frente a todo**

 **Ching sonrió un poco más de lado**

 **El chico de ojos dorados suspiró un poco después de estar reteniendo el aire y apretó nuevamente las manos sobre sus rodillas, siendo discreto mientras observaba aquellas relaciones silenciosas que se daban entre uno y otro al tiempo que un rubor muy leve aparecía en sus mejillas; Horohoro no se estaba dejando intimidar, algo que era muy bueno y no solamente le había dejado saber a su abuelo que lo reconocía como alguien fuerte sino que al mismo tiempo, le había presentado directamente a este su límite: aunque la familia Tao estaba presente en aquella ceremonia y por rango eran muy poderosos, el ainu le decía sin palabras que era él quien decidía sobre su propia familia**

 **No iban a estar por debajo del ala de los Tao ni a dejarse mover a su voluntad. Lo que estaba haciendo el ainu era pura educación y nada más.**

 **El anciano finalmente tomó el sobre que le ofrecía el chico y lo abrió, mientras que Horohoro retrocedía un par de pasos y aguardaba con las manos cruzadas por delante de forma paciente, sin decir nada más y sin reaccionar a la mirada de odio que le dirigía el padre de Ren, mismo que era tranquilizado por la mano de su esposa a un lado.**

 **Tao Ching leyó el papel que contenía el pequeño sobre y sonrió entornando los ojos**

 **-Ya veo…- dijo- así que… esta es la cantidad de dinero que contiene esa caja?**

 **"Dinero?" Ren abrió mucho los ojos y observó aquel contenedor de madera, que si bien no era muy grande por el tamaño debía de contener una cantidad considerable de papel moneda. Algo que no se suponía que el Usui pudiese costearse, él lo sabía, siempre lo había sabido, Horohoro era tremendamente pobre y el adquirir semejante nivel monetario no tenía sentido de ninguna manera; por eso el mismo Yoh se había preocupado, no era como si de la noche a la mañana el chico pudiese mantenerlos a ambos.**

 **Sin embargo…**

 **-Así es. Ni más ni menos**

 **Aseguró el chico con orgullo, terminando por frotarse un dedo por debajo de la nariz**

 **-Según tengo entendido por la ley de China, cubre lo que se pide como garantía a la familia de la esposa para asegurar que esta pueda tener una vida bien, cierto? Y además, lo que por el nivel de la familia Tao, debería de corresponder a su hijo primogénito…**

 **El abuelo de Ren dejó salir una risa fuerte y entonces, colocó el papel a un lado y entrelazó sus manos para colocarlas delante de su boca**

 **-Ni siquiera un poco, niño…**

 **El gesto de Horohoro se volvió levemente tenso y Ren cerró los ojos, aguantando la respiración. Podía sentir el ambiente pesado y no estaba seguro de hasta dónde iba llegar todo aquello, pero esperaba no tener que sacar la lanza plegable que guardaba debajo de sus ropas ceremoniales para ponerse a pelear con cincuenta zombies y su padre de nuevo; no dudaba de que se habían vuelto más fuertes y que Yoh estaba bastante cerca como para correr a auxiliarlos… pero no era así como quería terminar aquel día**

 **Aquel anciano permaneció en silencio unos momentos más para luego, volver a hablar**

 **-Sin embargo… no puedo rechazar el obsequio que nos traes de esta manera cuando bien podrías simplemente, ignorarnos y llevarte a mi nieto sin más ya que obviamente no podemos hacer nada para recuperarlo, cierto?- la mirada de Horohoro seguía siendo seria conforme aquel sujeto hablaba, aún sonriendo levemente- debo admitir que esto no era algo que me esperase ni que esta fuese la elección de camino por parte de Ren- cerró los ojos- pero nos estás dando la oportunidad de seguir formando parte de su vida y poder seguir en contacto, sin perder a alguien que es muy valioso para nosotros… supongo que deberíamos agradecerte eso**

 **Asintió una vez y finalmente, el chico de ojos dorados pudo percibir como el ainú soltaba un poco de aire retenido. Era obvio que estaba casi o más nervioso que él**

 **-Pero… aún no escucho la voz de mi querido nieto. Ren…- su abuelo le vió y el chico aludido alzó levemente la cabeza- tú que piensas de esto? Es realmente lo que deseas para tu vida? Debo de suponer la respuesta ya que actuaste antes de que nadie pudiésemos dar nuestra opinión… pero me gustaría escucharlo de tu voz…**

 **El chico de cabello oscuro pareció aguardar unos segundos y entonces, asintió**

 **-Horokeu…- dijo lentamente a sabiendas de que no podía utilizar el apodo en aquellos momentos y sabiendo, que el chico lo entendería- es una gran persona, un gran guerrero y un gran shamán. Nunca me ha faltado al respeto y es uno de mis mejores amigos y tú mismo has presenciado el honor que lleva consigo desde el día que fuesen por mí al castillo- continuó despacio- honestamente, no esperaba tener una oportunidad como esta, ni siquiera la de contraer matrimonio a mi edad, cuando el torneo de shamanes es un asunto primordial**

 **Dijo**

 **-Pero… -bajó un poco la cabeza, pensativo- somos un equipo bastante bueno y nos complementamos a un nivel que incluso para mí, resulta nuevo- comentó- y desde que nos casamos… eso solo se ha incrementado y veo muchas más posibilidades de que consigamos nuestro objetivo…**

 **Horohoro vió de reojo con gesto de sorpresa al chico, mientras que su familia seguía escuchando**

 **-Para mí es un honor, el estar casado con él- respiró profundo y frunció levemente el ceño para imprimirle mayor decisión a su rostro- y el pasar a llevar su apellido es un privilegio de igual manera- observó a su abuelo, que compuso una expresión seria- no me veo de otra forma llegando al final de todo. Esta es mi decisión y es el camino que he decidido tomar- añadió con gesto orgulloso pero su padre parecía no aguantar más**

 **-Maldito mocoso!**

 **En aquel instante, todo el ambiente tenso parecía haberse cambiado de forma repentina.**

 **Todos se habían puesto de pie y parecían sorprendidos, no solo por sus propias actitudes sino por lo que se podía palpar en el aire. Ran había sostenido a su esposo pero observaba con el ceño fruncido en dirección de su hijo y su ahora yerno mientras que los dos zombies que le pertenecían se encontraban en posición de defensa; el abuelo de Ren tenía una mano extendida hacia un lado, observando con atención a su yerno y al mismo tiempo, algo precavido con la mirada en el ahora esposo de su nieto**

 **Ren había sacado su lanza y apuntaba en dirección de su padre… pero su mirada estaba dirigida hacia un lado mientras que una pequeña gota de sudor frío caía por su sien**

 **Horohoro también se había colocado a modo de batalla, un poco más adelantado a Ren pero parecía ni siquiera haber pensado en lo que haría; sabía que a esas alturas Kororo debía de haber hecho su oversoul en alguna parte de las ropas del ainú pero no debía de tener tanto poder en ese instante como para haber congelado la habitación a completo o para hacer sentir esa sensación de peligro en todas partes. Los ojos dorados del chico se permitieron moverse lentamente alrededor. Había un algo… una presencia que no correspondía al espíritu que los protegía a ambos, aquello era diferente**

 **Era salvaje, era poderoso y no se parecía a nada de lo que hubiera percibido antes**

 **Se asemejaba a estar parado delante de la playa cuando sabes que un tsunami está a punto de estallarte encima… o la mejor comparación en ese instante, era la de encontrarse ante la presencia de un depredador, que está a punto de devorarte.**

 **Y al mismo tiempo…**

 **El Tao conocía aquella sensación, porque le era totalmente familiar. Estaba seguro de que si cerraba los ojos, sería capaz de contemplar en su mente a aquel enorme animal que solía acompañarle en sueños y caminaba a su lado bajo la fresca y maravillosa luz de la aurora boreal; antes de siquiera reaccionar a lo que hacía, había movido una mano para acercarla al brazo del Usui y pasó la yema de sus dedos por la piel de este, percibiendo al tacto los vellos erizados en esta**

 **El efecto había sido instantáneo: aún con aquella energía fluyendo en el cuerpo del chico pudo sentir como se relajaba despacio pero no dejaba de ver a su padre; de forma graciosa aún a pesar de la situación, creía que como siguiesen así o su padre diese un paso en falso escucharía gruñir al ainu**

 **Él mismo suavizó la mirada en cuanto le pareció que el peligro real había pasado y le apretó el brazo levemente, para que cambiase la pose mientras que él agitaba la lanza y volvía a cerrarla.**

 **-Bueno… parece que las cosas han quedado bastante claras aquí**

 **La voz de Ching pareció despertarlos a todos de un ensueño, mientras que el anciano le dirigía una mirada fría y reprobatoria a su yerno, que emitió un gruñido corto y vió a otro lado**

 **-Al menos es grato ver, que mi nieto cuenta con un compañero que solamente le ayudará a volverse más fuerte, aunque sigo lamentando la pérdida del apellido Tao…- por un segundo observó a Horohoro, que movió sus ojos negros hacia este- pero espero que consideres la flexibilidad de tu ofrecimiento acerca de nuestro apellido. Para nosotros es de vital importancia que la Dinastía no se pierda y si hay la posibilidad de que tu hijo suceda a su madre… te estaríamos agradecidos…**

 **-Lo consideraré**

 **La voz de Horohoro había salido algo más gruesa de lo normal y él mismo parecía algo tenso por ello, pero asintió una sola vez. Por su parte, Ren cerraba los ojos algo irritado por la insistencia de su abuelo y se cruzaba de brazos; iban a tener que pasar por encima de su cadáver frío y muerto antes de que pudiesen hacerse de uno de sus hijos y más aún, darle el apellido Tao. Eso quedaba de su cuenta. Unos minutos de silencio después, el sonido de unas manos al juntarse les hizo saltar y entonces, todos observaron a Ran Tao que, dejando de lado su gesto irritado ahora veía con interés a su hijo… y mucho de eso último a su ahora yerno**

 **-Bueno… ya que están casados y hemos hecho estas ceremonias solo nos pueden otorgar un favor más, cierto?- dijo la mujer, sonriéndole de la forma más encantadora que podía al de ojos negros, que parpadeó confundido- para nosotros, hay cosas que son importantes que se lleven al menos la primera vez bajo el techo que otorgue la familia… y bueno… creo que no estaría de más que antes de llevarte totalmente a mi hijo, consumaran aunque fuese una vez en las habitaciones especiales que hemos rentado aquí**

 **La mujer cerró los ojos… y los dos chicos presentes comenzaron a ruborizarse con fuerza, componiendo una expresión incrédula**

 **No podía estar hablando en serio… verdad?**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	28. La bendición de la oscuridad

**HAPPY LIFE: ICE AND GOLD**

 **CAP 28**

 **"La bendición de la oscuridad"**

 **El chico de ojos dorados tenía el cuerpo recargado en el marco de aquella ventana alta mientras que se podía observar las luces de todos los edificios de aquella isla, iluminando la oscuridad de la noche**

 **Le fastidiaba casi lo mismo de lo que lo hacía cuando se encontraba en las ciudades pero en aquella ocasión, sus ojos no reflejaban esa irritación u odio que solía acompañarlo durante las noches previas al inicio de la competencia entre shamanes; su gesto era infinitamente más sereno y tranquilo y sus energías, aunque seguían enfocadas en mejorar y ser más fuertes no tiraban de él como para ensombrecerlo o angustiarlo en asuntos que para esas alturas, no valían la pena**

 **Quizá era su situación actual. Quizá era el bebé. No lo sabía**

 **Lo único que entendía en aquellos momentos, era que debía de sentirse agradecido. Muy, muy agradecido.**

 **Su vida había mejorado exponencialmente desde el momento en que hubiese conocido a Usui Horokeu, no solo por el hecho de que añadía un nuevo amigo a aquellos que aparte de Yoh Asakura parecían apoyarle a pesar de todos sus errores del pasado sino porque había terminado por encontrar a alguien que parecía desear entregarle tanto de sí mismo, que lo llenaba todo a su alrededor; no se sentía merecedor de semejante cariño y amor, no creía que debía de recibir algo tan especial y sin embargo, ahí se encontraba.**

 **Casado, finalmente algo libre de su familia y el estigma que los perseguía y a punto de ingresar en una etapa terrorífica que jamás en su vida se había planteado… pero que al mismo tiempo, parecía aceptar sin titubear en ello.**

 **Solo tenía que recordar como aquella pequeña figura se había sacudido ante su voz… y era suficiente**

 **-En verdad es una noche agradable**

 **Tao Ching se había detenido de pie al lado de su nieto con los brazos en la espalda mientras que mantenía sus ojos clavados en la distancia, sonriendo suavemente; Ren no decía nada y permanecía inclinado sobre la ventana, sin voltear a ver al anciano que parecía levemente pensativo.**

 **-No pienses mal de mí, Ren- dijo despacio su abuelo**

 **-Porqué haría eso?**

 **Inquirió el chico con su eterno tono burlón aunque algo más suave de lo que acostumbraba; Ching le vió de reojo sin cambiar sus gestos**

 **-Tan solo permitieron que mi padre abusara de mí desde que puedo hacer memoria y nunca se metieron para detenerlo- entornó los ojos- ni siquiera mi propia madre tuvo la compasión de pedirle que se detuviera en algún momento- cerró los ojos y rió con frialdad- pero no abuelo… no pienso mal de ti**

 **El anciano suspiró profundamente y bajó la cabeza unos momentos, antes de volver a hablar**

 **-Entiendo en algo tu posición…**

 **-Tú? –el chico sonrió nuevamente con gesto torcido- si mal no recuerdo las historias de tus maravillosas hazañas, nunca hubieras terminado en mi posición y al que siquiera lo hubiera sugerido, le habrías partido el cuello a la mitad para después, convertirlo en zombie**

 **Ren dejó salir una pequeña risa burlona**

 **-Qué vas a saber tú de mi posición?**

 **Los ojos azules del Tao de menor tamaño se volvieron levemente opacos**

 **-Tienes razón- accedió finalmente el de mayor edad con suavidad- quizá no tuve que pasar por las manos de mi padre como respuesta a la creencia de que era débil por mi aspecto- suspiró profundo sin cambiar de pose- pero eso no significa que no haya tenido mis pérdidas y mis llamadas de atención durante mi juventud… en ese sentido, me alegra que tu hayas tenido el valor para enfrentarte a la familia y permanecer al lado de quien amas en verdad**

 **Dijo despacio lo que finalmente trajo la atención de su nieto quien le observó con curiosidad**

 **-Tú, abuelo?- inquirió acomodándose mejor en el marco de la ventana para verle- tú llegaste a amar a alguien?... me refiero…- se corrigió ante la mirada algo entretenida de su abuelo, que aunque no era acusatoria había hecho sentir levemente culpable a Ren- aparte de mi madre… y supongo que tus padres…**

 **-Ren…- comenzó a hablar aquel hombre cerrando sus ojos para comenzar a andar por la habitación- como bien sabes, el que la familia Tao le sea leal a sus miembros no necesariamente significa que haya amor entre estos ya que a veces ese tipo de emociones puede llevarnos a la debilidad y a ceder fuerza en pro de alguien más- siguió moviéndose hasta comenzar a acercarse a un enorme espejo en una pared- no significa que no sintamos algo los unos por los otros… pero si tenemos que encerrar todo eso para asegurarnos de que la familia no va a desaparecer y mantener lo que nos ha mantenido como una de las grandes familias de shamanes alrededor del mundo… entonces lo haremos**

 **Se detuvo frente al espejo y entonces, clavo una mirada cansada y vacía en el reflejo de sus ojos**

 **-Pero…**

 **Bajó levemente los párpados**

 **-También a veces tenemos que tomar acciones y decisiones de las que nos arrepentiremos el resto de nuestras vidas y que serán nuestro propio infierno que durará tanto tiempo como el que nos mantengamos respirando sobre esta tierra**

 **Su voz bajó de poco en poco para luego, ver a su nieto a través del reflejo de aquella superficie; un chico delgado, ya sin las ropas de novio que había llevado rato antes y que reflejaba muchas cosas en el dorado de sus ojos; Tao Ching sonrió con algo parecido al sentimiento, lo que tensó al más joven que ahora parecía totalmente sorprendido: jamás su abuelo le había dejado ver algo así**

 **-Eres igual a mí a tu edad**

 **Musitó muy apenas para después, cerrar los ojos un poco más y negar con la cabeza**

 **-No. Tú eres mejor- suspiró y volvió a ver su propia imagen en el espejo, extendiendo una mano hasta que sus dedos tocaron los de su reflejo- hasta antes de la guerra, yo no solía comandar tropas o derrotar enemigos de China- comenzó a decir nuevamente con expresión seria y un tono bajo de voz- había sido criado con las mismas normas estrictas que todos los Tao hasta ahora y antes de mí, por lo que conocía a la perfección de todo tipo de disciplinas, desde el arte de las batallas hasta como tocar armónicamente el Su (arpa de seda).**

 **El anciano tomó aire unos segundos antes de proseguir**

 **-Y de hecho… eso era lo único que me gustaba hacer en realidad- sonrió sin pensarlo, suavizando la mirada- tocar música**

 **-Tú decías que preferías el sonido de alguien muriendo a la música- interrumpió Ren entornando los ojos pero sin ser acusador, a lo que su abuelo asintió**

 **-Si… pero eso fue después**

 **Explicó**

 **-Hasta antes de la lucha contra Japón y las demás batallas en las que servimos durante la guerra, a mí ni me interesaba nada de eso- negó con la cabeza varias veces- nada de peleas, nada de confrontamientos- se rascó la mejilla con una mano- mi único interés, era en las artes como la pintura en tinta y tocar por horas mi Su en los jardínes del castillo Tao que tenemos cerca de la frontera norte… algún día, te llevaré allá, merece la pena que lo conozcas**

 **Le dirigió una mirada suave al chico en la ventana, para luego seguir hablando**

 **-Tenía once años entonces, cuando conocí a Alper**

 **Las cejas de Ren se alzaron y su abuelo dejó salir una pequeña risa mientras que volvía a colocar los brazos en la espalda**

 **-Qué?- inquirió viéndole de reojo con un brillo de astucia y juventud en los ojos- no puede tu abuelo haber conocido también personas en su vida? No eres el único que alguna vez se saltó la cerca de la casa Tao, jovencito**

 **Volvió a reír para luego, levantar algo la vista sin dejar de sonreír**

 **-Él tenía quince años en aquel entonces y venía desde un sitio tan lejano como Suiza. Había venido en un viaje de estudio sobre las costumbres y tradiciones de China y por recomendación de un amigo de un alto mando del país, le habían permitido quedarse en una de las casas que eran vecinas a los territorios que nos pertenecían- compuso un gesto melancólico- también conocía mucho sobre pintura, escultura y música. La adoraba completamente y estaba fascinado con las melodías que China podía ofrecer**

 **Dijo**

 **-Así fue como lo conocí, un día. Me encontraba en el jardín más alejado de la zona principal de la casa porque no deseaba interrupciones y porque estaba enfadado con mi propio padre que me estaba exigiendo tomar responsabilidad del apellido e integrarme a su cuerpo de fuerzas especiales para acudir con nuestros guerreros zombie a defender las tierras que pertenecían al imperio pero yo, que detestaba todo eso solo tenía en mente una cosa: ser músico- cerró los ojos- y mi padre aborrecía eso y me aborrecía a mí… cuanto lo hacía! Yo era la vergüenza más grande con la que la familia Tao había tenido que cargar y se lamentaba del día de mi nacimiento, pero eso a mí no me importaba ni siquiera un poco**

 **Carraspeó un poco antes de proseguir, sin percibir la expresión de sorpresa y desconcierto del chico de ojos dorados, que parecía incrédulo a aquello**

 **-En todo caso… cómo te decía, aquel día me había alejado de la parte central del hogar para relajarme un rato y practicar con mi arpa… cuando algo me distrajo de lo que hacía; fue irritante de inicio, al sentir algo fuera de lugar y cuando me voltee para increpar a quien estuviese espiándome fue que lo ví, recargado en el pequeño muro de piedra que rodeaba aquella zona mientras me escuchaba tocar. Jamás en mi vida había visto a una persona con aquel color de cabello, tan amarillo que casi parecía blanco… y sus ojos parecían haber tomado la tintura del cielo para reflejarla sobre la tierra. No supe que decir y él pareció notarlo por que comenzó a reír y entonces, me pidió que continuara tocando… que le gustaba lo que oía**

 **"De forma normal, yo no lo habría hecho y le hubiese atacado por haber traspasado el límite que tenía permitido, pero algo en la forma en que me sonreía me hizo titubear; al final, decidí volver a lo que hacía por que a final de cuentas… qué importaba? No me estaba deteniendo ni hablando mientras tocaba y tampoco parecía ser un enemigo, así que cerré mis ojos y me concentré nuevamente en el sonido de mi Su…**

 **Pasaron algunos días… semanas… y comencé a tomar la costumbre de ir a tocar para él al borde de nuestro territorio mientras que él tan solo me escuchaba. Y de poco en poco, comenzamos a platicar. No fue como que inmediatamente confiara en él y le permitiera acercarse, fue un asunto algo gradual… pero para cuando me dí cuenta, mi arpa ya había quedado relegada a un segundo plano y mi motivo para ir a aquel sitio era simplemente, el de volver a verlo y que me siguiera contando acerca de la maravillosa tierra de donde venía, donde el cielo era mucho más azul y los pastos cubrían cientos de metros a la redonda; me habló del mar, de los animales que vivían donde él creció, de la música de su país e incluso, llegamos a practicar un poco de eso y te aseguro, que nunca me había divertido tanto en mi vida…**

 **De repente, no sé cómo sucedió… empezaba a decirme cosas. A dedicarme palabras… palabras que nunca antes había escuchado de nadie, ni siquiera de mis padres o de nadie que conociese, palabras que eran terroríficas y al mismo tiempo, prometían el paraíso y el universo entero a cambio de nada… y un día…"**

 **Ren se ruborizó con fuerza y su abuelo dejó salir una buena risotada por las expresiones del chico**

 **-Si… bueno, no llegué tan lejos como tú ya que yo todavía era un niño pequeño y él ya era casi un adulto- Tao Ching levantó la mirada con fingido gesto inocente- pero eso no significaba que no supiera que lo que sentía, era algo muy profundo y que podía meterme en problemas como se supiera- suspiró pesado, viéndose repentinamente joven y con un brillo en sus gestos que hizo que el chico de ojos dorados pusiese más atención- más de una vez, le pedí que me olvidara y que se fuera… pero el muy imbécil se negó. Para ese entonces, yo ya estaba más que dispuesto a dejarlo todo atrás, a olvidar a los Tao, nuestro pasado, a nuestros ancestros… todo- negó varias veces con la cabeza- entiendes? Llegó un punto en que decidí que ser uno de nosotros no valía la pena y Alper me ofrecía un mundo nuevo, algo diferente y cálido que no había conocido hasta ese momento**

 **Y de repente… la mirada del anciano parecía haber muerto**

 **-Estaba todo listo para que desapareciéramos. Lo había arreglado con antelación, un mes entero de preparaciones y de ser discreto, de comportarme frente a mi padre y los padres de este, de esconder mi Su que al mismo tiempo, era mi herramienta de posesión… todo… todo estaba listo para esa noche…**

 **"Pero entonces…**

 **Mientras me escabullía hacia donde me suponía que iría a verme con Alper, fui detenido por uno de los zombies de mi padre, indicándome que era requerido ante su presencia. Y aunque sentía inseguridad por lo que desearía a aquellas horas o por el hecho de que su espíritu me hubiese interceptado, no había temor en mi corazón puesto que tontamente creía que sin importar lo que fuse a necesitar mi padre, en cuanto me librara del asunto correría al lado de Alper que él estaría esperándome y esa sería la última vez que supiese de los Tao…**

 **En verdad… fui tan ingenuo y tan tonto…**

 **Cuando llegué a la sala principal de nuestro palacio, mi padre ya se encontraba ahí junto con otros parientes que siempre lo acompañaban… y atado con cadenas, maltrecho y en medio de todo aquello se encontraba él. Estoy seguro de que tú a estas alturas puedes imaginar siquiera un poco del horror que sentía en aquellos momentos al darme cuenta de que todo lo que había hecho hasta el momento no solamente había sido en vano sino que mi padre, pensaba que todo era culpa de Alper y de las ideas de libertad que me había dado; así que a su mente vino la idea, de que una buena forma de hacerme recapacitar y regresar a los caminos que habían marcado para mí… era si yo mismo me encargaba de borrar aquello que había pervertido los ideales que desde un inicio habían forjado en mi alma"**

 **Tao Ching hizo un largo silencio donde parecía intentar recuperar algo de control. Ren por su lado, no podía dejar de observar a su abuelo. Ese hombre cruel y frío, de nulos sentimientos que le había enseñado a arrasar con todo y a convertirlo en nada, aquel que había permitido que su hija y nuero jugaran con su propio hijo como quien lo hacía con un objeto… la misma persona que le había dicho lo mucho que se enorgullecía de él al ver su poder durante la más tierna infancia, cuando lo único que hacía era cubrir todo con su oscuridad…**

 **Mostrándole una fractura en su coraza**

 **No, no tenía sentido alguno, pero… el chico de ojos dorados los entornó en un espasmo y apretó los dientes y los puños en sus brazos cruzados, puesto que una parte se negaba a querer dejarse llevar por aquel momento que su abuelo pretendía compartir con él…**

 **Y al mismo tiempo, sentía subir el pánico por su garganta de imaginar que aquel anciano había vivido en carne propia lo que él había temido desde el momento en que aceptase compartir su vida con la del ainú**

 **Tembló**

 **Y entonces, su abuelo tomó aire profundamente y con el tono de voz más débil que le había escuchado hasta el momento, prosiguió su relato**

 **-Como te dije… la única solución de mi padre para que yo limpiase mi honor delante de él y la familia y al mismo tiempo, de finalmente pulirme y asentarme como su heredero era que yo mismo eliminase aquella debilidad que había expuesto accidentalmente. Yo estaba horrorizado, quería gritar y correr lejos, encerrarme en cualquier sitio, donde fuera… lo que se necesitase con tal de no enfrentar lo que yo había causado; todavía recuerdo la última mirada que él me dirigió y la sonrisa que me dio. No me acusaba ni me culpaba en lo absoluto y no desvió la vista cuando me fue colocada la espada Bao-Lei en la mano, para alzarla en su contra**

 **Un escalofrío recorrió a aquel viejo shamán, que entornó los ojos como si pudiese ver todo delante suyo**

 **-Tenía que tomar una decisión. Le mataba yo mismo… o lo haría mi padre delante de mí y de una forma lenta y espantosa. Si podía haber tomado otro tipo de decisiones, quizá ahora eso ni siquiera importe un poco… lo único que tenía en mente en ese segundo era que por mi culpa una persona buena iba a desaparecer del mundo y que lo mínimo que le debía, era una muerte piadosa… la última y única que daría el resto de mi vida- el anciano volvió a hacer una larga pausa en la que pareció meditar lo que vendría a continuación- no lloré. Deseaba hacerlo… cuánto lo deseaba! Pero simplemente, nada salía. Creo que tú sabes lo que es una vez que te han entrenado a no dejar salir tus emociones, simplemente ya no eres capaz de ser natural y duele al orgullo la más mínima muestra de debilidad. Pues bien… también sucedió conmigo. La muerte de Alper había sido causada por mi flaqueza y mi poco poder, porque era incapaz con mis fuerzas de ese momento de hacerle frente a toda la oscuridad que me rodeaba… y simplemente, me quebré en tantas piezas que nunca me he compuesto**

 **Se pasó una mano por la calva cabeza**

 **-A partir de ese momento… creo que ya conoces el resto de la historia- el hombre de ojos azules rió pero esta vez, a Ren le parecía que aquello lo escuchaba de una forma diferente… la risa de su abuelo siempre había sido tan vacía?- nunca volví a tomar un arma como tal por que me sentía tan sucio, que el matar a distancia era más confortable para mi espíritu pecaminoso; un arma de fuego y no tenía por qué tocar directamente la vida de alguien nuevamente. No volví a escuchar música nunca más porque solo las llamas del infierno eran más tibias que cualquier melodía que llegase a mí y solo la muerte y los miserables que gritaban ante esta opacaban las acusaciones que mis demonios chillaban cada que había oportunidad, incluso en mis pesadillas. Solo tenía doce años y el bañarme en la sangre de mis víctimas, destrozarlas, destruírlas, acabar con todas y cada una de ellas me enloquecía lo suficiente para hundirme en las sombras y dejar de sentir, porque es casi imposible hacerlo cuando careces de alma**

 **Tao Ching se movió entonces para encaminarse hacia un largo baúl que se encontraba en aquella habitación y lo palmeó**

 **-Tal vez no lo creas… pero también fui un niño como tú, también anhelaba la luz y su calidez y también fui obligado a encerrar toda esperanza vacía en el interior de mi propia oscuridad- cerró los ojos y volvió a sonreír- no espero que me perdones por lo que te hice sufrir en medio de mi locura y mi incapacidad de hacerle frente a la verdad de las cosas- suspiró- de hecho, como antigua cabeza de la familia, me siento avergonzado de tus acciones y lo deshonrosas que han sido para todos nosotros… lo que has causado, tendrá consecuencias para todos nosotros y para tu familia en el futuro…**

 **Aseguró pero no parecía ni remotamente molesto**

 **-Sin embargo…- comenzó a decir nuevamente aquel sujeto- como tu abuelo… y como la persona que esperaba ser alguna vez… -esta vez, cerró los ojos y le sonrió verdaderamente a su nieto, que se tensó con expresión de sorpresa- me siento muy orgulloso de ti y feliz por la forma en la que has llevado las cosas- observó al chico con un brillo diferente en los ojos- de todo corazón, espero que continúes haciéndolo porque, ya no solo es por el torneo… es por tu persona (y ya lo había dicho antes) que esta familia cambiará y saldrá de todo aquello en donde nosotros mismos nos hemos enclavado por odio y rencor**

 **Palmeó un par de veces el baúl a su lado**

 **-Y espero que esto ayude en la labor… sé que sabrás como usarla, conozco tus habilidades… y espero que algún día, la pases a tus hijos también…**

 **El viejo Tao le dirigió una última sonrisa a su nieto para luego, caminar hacia la salida de la habitación**

 **-Que pases una buena noche, Ren… diviértete, no tendrás mucho tiempo para hacerlo durante las próximas batallas…**

 **-Claro**

 **Musitó el chico finalmente viendo cómo las puertas se cerraban detrás de aquel hombre y entonces, Ren permaneció pensativo en medio de aquella habitación; por qué su abuelo le había platicado todo aquello, no lo sabía. Muy probablemente, el anciano hubiera querido sentir algún tipo de cariño o perdón que obviamente, de su parte no iba a recibir. Mucho menos comprensión, ya que todo aquello no lo excusaba de lo que había ocasionado, así como él no podía limpiar la sangre en sus manos**

 **Pero…**

 **Bajó levemente los párpados conforme se acercaba a aquel baúl y colocaba una de sus manos sobre la tapa**

 **No quería y sin embargo, una parte de él volvía a sentir el dolor de su abuelo como si lo estuviese viviendo él mismo; qué haría en su lugar, si En Tao hubiese capturado a Horohoro y la única forma de salvarle de un destino horrible fuese, asesinándole con sus propias manos? Que tanto se perdonaría aquello? Siquiera lo haría? Cómo viviría a continuación?**

 **Dio un respiro profundo**

 **Ya su padre había amenazado con asesinar a sus amigos delante de sus ojos para enderezarlo y regresarlo a la senda de los Tao. Pero… aunque quisiese mucho a sus amigos sabía, que no eran lo mismo sus muertes que la de la persona a la que amaba; no por que desease ser cruel sino porque esa era la honesta realidad: la muerte de sus amigos le quemaría con el ardor de mil cuchillas, pero el ver desaparecer a Horohoro de su vida… le asesinaría a él también en el mismo acto.**

 **Se pasó una mano por el oscuro cabello para hacerlo hacia atrás y entonces, levantó la tapa de aquel baúl**

 **Sonrió muy apenas**

 **Así que… esa era la forma de su abuelo de darle su bendición?**

 **-Qué sucede Ren?**

 **Hablando del rey shamán. El ainú salía en aquellos momentos del baño de la habitación, con el pelo humeando un poco por los vapores del agua caliente de la ducha mientras que secaba estos con una toalla, teniendo el pecho descubierto y solo un pants holgado mientras que su cabello, a pesar de llevar su eterna bandana, caía rebeldemente por delante**

 **El chino bajó los párpados, sonriendo con ternura hacia el otro que se detuvo algo sorprendido por las expresiones del otro**

 **-Cariño?- musitó suavemente el chico de Hokkaido, sin estar seguro de por qué aquella actitud en su pareja- ha pasado algo?**

 **-Nada**

 **Respondió el chino con un tono suave de voz**

 **-Es solo… que no suelo decirlo. Pero soy afortunado- el chico cerró sus ojos con gusto, lo que tensó aún más al de cabellos claros que pareció auténticamente preocupado- soy muy, muy afortunado de tenerte. Quisiera… que eso fuera para siempre…**

 **Horohoro bajó un poco sus párpados y se acercó al otro, pasándole los dedos de una mano por la frente**

 **-No tiene por qué no serlo…- comentó el ainú con suavidad, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte del chino que en verdad, parecía en esos momentos bastante distinto. El Usui no sabía por qué… no que le desagradara aquello, pero no era el Ren que solía ver**

 **Y entonces lo entendió**

 **SI era Ren. Solo que era ese que se mantenía guardado, el que en verdad solo tenía trece años y cero deseos de pelear por todo. Ese descubrimiento golpeó con fuerza a Horohoro pero de todas maneras, se aceró para besarle la cabeza de frente, mientras que sentía al otro abrazarle con firmeza, recargando su rostro en su pecho**

 **-Si… no tiene por qué no serlo- susurró Ren mientras que su esposo levantaba una mano para acariciarle el cabello- a veces pienso… la pelea de shamanes…**

 **El Usui puso mayor atención**

 **-Qué piensas de ello?**

 **Ren separó los labios un segundo… y entonces, negó con la cabeza y se alejó solo lo suficiente para ver a los ojos al otro chico y confirmar, que todo su universo estaba en ello. No permitiría… no dejaría que nada los separase, aún así tuviese que imponerse a sus propios miedos; volvió a ver al otro al rostro y le pasó una mano por la mejilla**

 **-Te amo- susurró**

 **El de mayor estatura compuso un gesto de completa sorpresa por lo espontáneo de aquello… para entonces, cerrar los ojos felizmente y asentir.**

 **Ren rió quedamente y entonces, se alejó del Usui extendiendo una de sus manos para no soltar la del otro y al siguiente momento con su mano libre, estiró hacia el exterior del baúl abierto un arpa chino muy antiguo y algo pequeño para lo normal**

 **-Qué es eso?- inquirió Horohoro curioso para recibir en respuesta, una sonrisa luminosa por parte de Ren: la sonrisa mas infantil, sincera y brillante de todas**

 **-Te gustaría que la tocara para ti?**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Pervertida Yaoista

-Tarán! Otro capítulo! se suponía que este sería el lemon pero antes de darme cuenta, ya había hecho la musa lo que quería... espero que sea de tu agrado de todas maneras!

Hahaha si, Ran quiere ver pero su padre no la va a dejar aunque capaz y él va a estarse asomando también por un ladito, peleando con su hija por el hoyo en la pared xD... acerca de los soldados X, esa fué la petición que le hizo Jeanne a Horohoro... poder asistir a la boda! para una vez que se quieren divertir y la niña que quiere lucir sus mejores galas hohoho

Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo y te gusten los que vienen, por que se asoma una decisión importante y que vuelve a dividir de una patada este fic del manga/anime... mil gracias por tu review!


	29. Antes de la verdad

**HAPPY LIFE: ICE AND GOLD**

 **CAP 29**

 **"Antes de la verdad"**

 **Horohoro había disfrutado aquello, componiendo una expresión relajada al tiempo que se apoyaba en una mano tan solo observando como los finos dedos del Tao acariciaban las cuerdas de seda de aquel instrumento y escuchando la melodía que brotaba con cada pequeño rasgueo.**

 **No podía dejar de verlo… era lo más hermoso que había escuchado en toda su vida**

 **Ya sabía que Ren era perfecto. Pero nunca hubiera podido pensar que podía serlo todavía más; le era imposible el dejar de sonreír conforme la música llenaba cada rincón de aquella enorme habitación de motivos orientales y tan solo se llegó a preguntar si no se encontraba muerto en realidad y llegado a una especie de paraíso donde solo existían ellos dos. Aunque era imposible porque no había hecho los méritos para merecer semejante felicidad, pero no importaba**

 **Con tantas cosas que venían por delante… el tener aquellos momentos entre ellos llegaba a tener un significado casi espiritual**

 **Algo que los conectaba, algo que los unía…**

 **Le observaba mecerse de vez en vez pero manteniendo una postura firme, los ojos cerrados en concentración pero sin verse tensos los párpados, su respiración acompasada a cada nota que parecía cantar cada que era tocada una cuerda por el Tao, como si agradeciese el ser digna de su atención y cuidado; el ainú estaba paralizado y en parte aterrado, temía que si hacía un movimiento en falso, toda aquella ilusión de cristal desaparecería y entonces la realidad se impondría como un demonio que aguardaba por devorarlos**

 **Bajó levemente los párpados sin dejar de mostrarse encantado con aquello… el tiempo corría… y a él no le importaba**

 **Qué era que Hao viviese por 1000 años si él podía permanecer una eternidad en ese momento, sin queja alguna al respecto?**

 **Y cuando finalmente la música se detuvo… el corazón del Usui dio un vuelco casi acongojado y produjo que diese un suspiro pesado y resignado: era obvio que no podían permanecer en aquel sueño por mucho tiempo, puesto que la realidad les exigía prepararse a lo que estaba por venir; volvió a tomar aire y se sentó mejor en el asiento estilo sillón sin respaldo donde se había ubicado para estar cómodo ante lo que Ren había preparado para él, dedicándose a verle simplemente una vez que hubo terminado con aquello**

 **Con cuidado, Ren se viró para volver a colocar aquella arpa en el baúl de su abuelo y cerró la tapa casi con respeto. Horohoro no se atrevía a romper el silencio que se había producido, le estaba dando ese tiempo al chico de ojos dorados para que hablase si lo deseaba; en aquellos instantes, escuchar su voz solamente sellaría la perfección de aquel instante, sería terminar de corroborar que no se encontraba soñando y que uno de sus sueños podía tocarse, solo con la mirada.**

 **Los ojos dorados buscaron a los negros en las sombras de la habitación que solo eran cortadas por los haces de luz que se infiltraban cual ladrones por la alargada y alta ventana abierta**

 **Comenzó a andar hacia su esposo**

 **Lento, cuidadoso, como un suspiro. El ainú se maravillaba tan solo por la existencia de aquel chico y su silueta que rompía con la continuidad de las formas a su alrededor, permitiéndose el deleitarse con el brillo felino de su iris, la manera en que su cabello corto caía alrededor de su cabeza y el mecer de los brazos a los lados de un cuerpo que le hacía tener dificultades en aceptar, que pertenecía a un infante; todo en Ren era poesía para el corazón de Horohoro y al mismo tiempo, era el ardor de la sensualidad que sin dificultades, era capaz de conseguir solo con una inclinación de cabeza**

 **El heredero de los Tao sonrió con suavidad, levantando despacio una de sus manos hasta depositarla en la mejilla de su esposo, que ahogó un suspiro**

 **El Usui levantó una de las suyas y acarició aquella que lo tocaba, pasando los dedos por la piel del chico y solo presionando lo suficiente para asegurar la tangibilidad del mismo; no podían apartar la mirada el uno del otro y se acercaron solo lo suficiente como para cerrar los ojos muy apenas y rozarse los labios despacio, en pequeños movimientos y sin terminar de unirlos del todo, casi como si estuviesen jugando con ello. No necesitaban preguntarle al otro si aquello estaba bien, tan solo les nacía el acariciar sus bocas y sentir la respiración de quien se había convertido en el motivo de sus vidas.**

 **Ren dio un ligero suspiro y pegó su frente a la de su amado, moviendo sus labios una última vez contra los del otro para después, sonreírle muy suavemente con todo el amor que sentía en su pecho y volver a verle**

 **Empezaba a adorar el hundirse en la negrura de la mirada del otro porque era la primera vez que aquel color, ardía en su interior como la luz del sol paseándose sobre su piel y las sombras que pudiesen significarle, solo le inclinaban a pensar en sus brazos sosteniéndole en medio de un sueño reparador donde las amenazas y el dolor eran un algo externo, que no le incumbía.**

 **Se alejó un paso de su pareja y rió muy apenas al escucharle quejarse por la distancia que había puesto el Tao entre ambos.**

 **Muchas veces, Horohoro era como un niño pequeño que repelaba al serle retirado algo que deseaba mucho y en ese caso, era bastante halagador saber que se trataba de su persona; aún así fueran unos centímetros, podía ver que desde que comenzaran aquella relación el chico de cabello azul claro parecía mas tenso al separarse. Ya no recordaba mucho en realidad, que tantas veces o que tanto tiempo habían llegado a separarse el uno del otro pero era muy evidente que ninguno lo disfrutaba**

 **Sus miradas se buscaban, sus corazones intentaban hacerse sonar para avisarle al otro que seguían vivos, sus cuerpos anhelaban fundirse para no ser forzados a apartarse nunca más… el Tao bajó muy apenas la mirada y el ainú, después de guardar un último suspiro, separó los labios**

 **-Me alegra… verte feliz**

 **Sonrió con cariño hacia el chico de ojos dorados que suavizó aún más la mirada**

 **-De la nada que poseo… solo puedo prometerte, que cada día de mi vida estará dedicado a construir felicidad para ti: habrá tormentas y seguramente, instantes donde todo parezca derrumbarse… pero no será así, porque te juro por los dioses, que no habrá fuerza alguna, ni siquiera nosotros mismos, que me haga desistir de lograr que nunca te arrepientas de haber nacido. Porque tanto así te amo, que solo tu verdadera alegría es lo que había estado buscando y que ahora, se me ha presentado**

 **Murmuró Horohoro**

 **-El torneo… sabes?... ya no me interesa- suspiró y levantó la mirada al techo, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos del pants- mi sueño del campo de plantas… el trabajo duro puede crearlo. Pero… tú eres todo el mundo nuevo que necesito. Tú y el bebé. Ese es mi nuevo deseo- miró a su pareja y sonrió con decisión- permaneceré participando para ayudarte a llegar al final… pero solo por ti. Similar a lo que hacen Ryu y Fausto, pero te juro que lo haré mejor por verte llegar al final**

 **Cerró los ojos con felicidad**

 **-No dejo de ser estúpido, cierto?**

 **-No**

 **Confirmó Ren con un tono cariñoso de voz**

 **-En verdad lo eres- dijo- pero es justamente todo eso lo que amo de ti… y lo que me hizo amarte en un inicio- añadió cerrando los ojos con gesto firme- siempre dije que Yoh era como el viento y el agua, algo que no se puede destruir… pero tú… tu eres fuerza… la fuerza salvaje de aquello que está y que puedes tratar de herir, de domar pero que nunca lo lograrás, porque es tu espíritu lo que permanece… así como una montaña ante los elementos de la naturaleza. Incluso la tormenta más fiera, se rinde ante la imponente montaña y eso eres tú…**

 **Abrió despacio los ojos**

 **-Por eso… tampoco deseaba que vieras mi debilidad, porque tenía que ser digno de ti**

 **Susurró**

 **Horohoro compuso un gesto suave pero sorprendido ante las palabras del chico. Y más aún cuando este con cuidado, comenzó a abrir las ataduras que cerraban el traje chino largo que usaba en aquel momento y con el que había sustituido el traje de bodas horas antes; el chico de ojos negros observó en silencio como una vez que el Tao se hubiese retirado la parte superior de aquello, procedió a hacer lo mismo con sus pantalones y los boxers que usaba debajo, hasta dejarle completamente desnudo delante suyo.**

 **Una respiración muy corta brotó del Usui, al tener al otro de aquella manera, expuesto y aguardando.**

 **Le costaba creer que ese chico era suyo. Solamente suyo y de nadie más, que ese shamán de piel blanca y mirada ardiente se estremecía solo por sus manos y que aquellas suaves sonrisas que comenzaban a ser un poco más frecuentes entre ambos, aparecían solamente porque lo veían.**

 **Se acercó lentamente al chino que pareció retener la respiración cuando Horohoro movió una de sus manos para apartarle el fleco hacia un lado y luego, pasar el envés de los dedos por su mejilla.**

 **Los ojos del ainú recorrieron el cuerpo delante suyo, pasando desde el rostro del chico que le observaba ansioso pero en silencio para luego, bajar por el torso firme y bien marcado por los músculos que reflejaban el ejercicio que realizaba aquel shamán y de ahí, prosiguió descendiendo hasta alcanzar el vientre; aún con el tiempo que había transcurrido desde la primera vez que hubiesen intimado y que el niño se hubiese embarazado, aquella zona de su cuerpo no parecía siquiera inflamada. Quizá… la línea muscular no estaba tan visible como debería, pero no por ello aparentaba estar esperando a un bebé.**

 **Su bebé**

 **La sola idea le daba mucho miedo y al mismo tiempo, hacía que sintiese la necesidad de abrazar a su esposa y finalmente tener en brazos al pequeño o pequeña. Tal vez era un chiquillo, quizá un imbécil… pero ya sabía, que adoraba a su familia como a nada en aquel mundo.**

 **Continuó bajando la mirada y se ruborizó levemente al percibir el miembro en aquel momento, descansado de su esposa, delante suyo.**

 **Después de pasar por este y os testículos del chico prosiguió su recorrido hasta poder admirar las largas y bien formadas piernas del Tao, levemente separadas y que reflejaban tanto como la parte superior el hecho de que el chico se mantenía tan en forma o más, que cualquier adulto que el Usui conociese; vaya que incluso la propia gente de su tribu que se encontraba la mayor parte del tiempo haciendo actividades al aire libre y cargando con cosas pesadas, no mostraba aquellas formas que convertían a Ren en una de las personas mas bellas que jamás hubiese visto.**

 **Bajó los dedos del rostro del chico y los pasó muy apenas por su cuerpo, sin dejar de recorrerle una y otra vez**

 **-Eres hermoso**

 **Susurró provocando un rubor sobe las mejillas de su pareja, que pareció mover por reflejo las manos a los lados de su cuerpo pero manteniendo los brazos en su lugar para finalmente, bajar la mirada apenado**

 **Horohoro tragó pesado y deslizó las manos por el torso del chico hasta rozar los pezones de este, provocando un temblor en el chino que bajó los párpados y separó muy apenas los labios, dejando salir el aire conforme percibía como los ligeros dedos de su pareja masajeaban aquella parte de su cuerpo hasta endurecerlos; al chico de cabello claro nunca le era difícil sensibilizar rápidamente al de menor estatura desde que comenzaran con la relación ya que parecía aprender rápido que lugares le gustaba al Tao que fueran tocados y con cuáles reaccionaba mejor.**

 **Y al mismo tiempo, era evidente que la intención del chico de ojos dorados desde un inicio, era el incitar al otro a tocarle**

 **Continuó haciendo aquello durante un par de minutos antes de acercarse y pasar los brazos alrededor del delgado cuerpo de Ren y entonces, subir una de sus manos a lo largo de toda su espalda percibiendo el momento exacto en que su respiración que ya de por si era irregular, cambiaba a una más ligera y rápida por efecto del hechizo de En Tao sobre el cuerpo de su hijo; aunque aún había ocasiones en las que podía percibir como el de ojos dorados resentía las memorias que pesaban sobre aquel tatuaje, de poco en poco había observado como el placer de estar el uno con el otro iba reemplazando las emociones dolorosas por aquellas donde el heredero de la dinastía Tao podía disfrutar al pleno de aquellas reacciones.**

 **Incluso, hasta podía parecer que el chico se colocaba en una posición, donde el Usui viese aquel tatuaje y pudiese acceder a este**

 **Y eso lo hacía feliz por que significaba, que confiaba en él**

 **En verdad que Ren Tao sabía justamente qué hacer para poner de rodillas y hacer completamente suyo al ainú; y en aquellos momentos se aprovechaba de ello cuando le estiró de los brazos aun más cerca para comenzar a gemirle al oído conforme el de cabello claro le excitaba al seguir delineando aquella marca negra, como si buscase aún más vocalizaciones por parte de su pareja; la ubicación del cuerpo más bajo ante los brazos que se cerraban a su alrededor, terminaron por incitar a Horohoro a inclinar el rostro y morder suavemente la piel del cuello del chino, que apretó los dientes y cerró las manos en sus hombros**

 **-Horokeu…**

 **La forma en que había mencionado su nombre, entre un susurro y un quejido provocó un gran escalofrío en el cuerpo del chico de Hokkaido que pasó con mayor fuerza los dedos por la columna de Ren, haciéndole gemir con mayor fuerza conforme los besos y las pequeñas mordidas en su cuello se hacían más intensas por parte de su pareja; mientras tanto la otra mano que había estado descansando sobre la cadera del chino, se movió hacia el frente para buscar el miembro del chico de cabello oscuro, pudiendo sentir como este ya comenzaba a endurecerse por efecto de todo lo que hacía. Sonrió mentalmente, jamás hubiera imaginado antes de su relación que Ren fuese tan sensible para aquello y sin embargo, siempre que lo llevaba a la cama podía conseguir hacerlo arder en apenas un suspiro**

 **Eso dolía en cierta parte por que entendía perfectamente los motivos por los cuáles ocurría aquello: lo habían condicionado para eliminar su resistencia ante las vejaciones. Pero por otro lado, ambos en verdad disfrutaban sus momentos juntos, por lo que al mismo tiempo su maldición, les era una ventaja**

 **Acarició con su lengua la piel de la garganta de su esposa con aún mayor deseo y le provocó a emitir un quejido fuerte al comenzar un masaje primero suave y después, más intenso sobre su miembro con la mano derecha y escuchando con agrado como los sonidos que salían del Tao eran aún más intensos y sonoros; incluso, su cuerpo comenzaba a moverse y a frotarse contra la mano del ainú buscando un mayor contacto al grado que de vez en vez, se paraba sobre la punta de los pies para hacer más rápidos y firmes los apretones por parte del chico que le sostenía**

 **Tenerlo de aquella forma por su causa, era suficiente para acelerar el corazón del shamán de hielo que tan solo deseaba escuchar al otro chico gritar su nombre tan fuerte que resonase en las paredes de la gran habitación de estilo oriental**

 **Incluso que la ventana siguiese abierta le importaba un pepino**

 **En un momento, el chico de ojos dorados se acomodó con firmeza en el suelo para luego, treparse en la cadera del mayor mientras que colocaba sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y pasaba mejor los brazos alrededor de su cuello, cerrando los ojos y capturando sus labios de forma posesiva y desesperada, forzando a Horohoro a abrir la boca para sentir como el Tao movía su lengua en su boca para intentar estirar la del primero y comenzar aquel intercambio de suspiros, tan rápido como los movimientos que solían realizar en batallas; esta vez las manos del ainú masajeaban al mismo tiempo toda la extensión de la marca de los Tao, desde la parte superior hasta entre las nalgas donde se marcaba el sendero al borde del ano**

 **Los gemidos y quejidos de Ren eran más ansiosos y alzaba la cadera para frotar su intimidad endurecida contra el pantalón del ainú donde ya se sentía la propia dureza de este, solo incitando al chino a ser más veloz en sus toques y golpes**

 **-Horo…- volvió a gemir al sentirse alzado para luego, emitir un pequeño grito al apoderarse la boca del shamás de cabello claro de uno de sus pezones, succionándolo y pasando su lengua en círculos lo que aumentó el calor en el cuerpo del crío, que terminó por enterrar los dedos de una de sus manos en el cabello del otro y estirarle para que siguiese repartiendo su atención en aquella parte, jadeando cada que usaba los dientes para estirar la piel y chupar con mayor fuerza, pasando al otro después de unos segundos y mostrar su desespero por escucharle**

 **Finalmente, el ainú se movió hacia atrás para luego, colocar el cuerpo de su amado de espaldas sobre la cama y comenzar a besar tanto del cuerpo del otro chico como fuese posible, marcando camino con los dientes y cubriéndole con saliva al pasar de forma más desesperada su lengua por donde alcanzase, gozando de los temblores y del movimiento que realizaba el chico de cabello oscuro que no dejaba de estirar un poco sus cabellos**

 **-Eres demasiado bello… demasiado…- gemía Horohoro en medio de todo aquello tratando de cubrir con sus manos todo lo que tenía delante hasta comenzar a chupar y besar el vientre bajo de su pareja, que se removió entre temblores por aquello**

 **-No pares… ahh… por favor, no pares…- gemía el de ojos dorados con tono suplicante y sumiso, percibiendo los latidos de su miembro que comenzaba a gotear por todas las sensaciones que le recorrían de arriba abajo, sin dejarle pensar claramente; en verdad que las semanas que habían pasado juntos y los momentos íntimos que compartían, se reflejaban en el conocimiento que tenían del otro para extender aquello tanto como podían aguantar.**

 **El ainú rió quedamente, observando el fuerte rubor sobre las mejillas de su pareja y la manera en que aún mantenía las piernas temblorosas alrededor de su cuerpo como si quisiera evitar que se alejase**

 **Comenzó a mover los dedos con pequeños toques nuevamente sobre el pecho del Tao, para después descender con pequeños golpecitos de las yemas sin dejar de besar la piel del vientre con lentitud hasta que bajó un poco más hasta llegar al lado del miembro erecto del chico, dirigiéndole una mirada maliciosa mientras que acomodaba mejor las piernas del otro chico sobre sus hombros y acariciaba con los dedos de una mano en pequeños roces, cerca de la base**

 **-Qué pasaría… si me detengo?**

 **Inquirió con un tono juguetón mientras continuaba sobando cerca de la intimidad del chico, empujando en pequeñas presiones la piel cercana y soltando, provocando pequeños quejidos de quien estaba debajo suyo y que se tensaba de vez en vez**

 **-Que… t..te… asesino…- Ren entornó los ojos velados por el calor de su rostro, observando con molestia al ainú- te lo… juro… Horo…horo…**

 **-Jmjmjm… no es necesario amenazarme**

 **Dijo para luego, deslizar los dedos por un lado del tronco del miembro, consiguiendo un gemido mas largo del chico de ojos dorados**

 **-De todas formas, no podrías hacerlo**

 **Aseguró con un brillo aún más malévolo en los ojos negros mientras que recibía un nuevo gesto por parte del chino que se esforzaba en enderezarse un poco sobre los codos para verle… hasta que el de cabello claro pasó toda la lengua por aquella parte de su cuerpo, consiguiendo que el Tao emitiese un chillido largo y curvase la espalda hacia atrás, exponiendo aún más su miembro y clavando un poco más los talones en la espalda del shamán de hielo, que esta vez tomó aquello con una mano para comenzar a frotarlo**

 **Mientras más movía hacia arriba y hacia abajo la piel ardiente de la intimidad del de menor edad, más le escuchaba gemir y quejarse, retorciendo su cuerpo para alzar la cadera e intentar aumentar la velocidad del agarre de su pareja, que parecía bastante entretenido con torturar de aquella forma al otro**

 **Y es que no importaba cuantas veces hicieran el amor… el repetirse que aquel escenario de deseo le pertenecía solo a él, hacía sentir enorme al Usui**

 **Que era el amor abierto y real de Ren el que le permitía hacer de su cuerpo, algo que solo él podía poseer y llevar hasta el límite de las sensaciones por que ese era el deseo del Tao y no por que fuese obligado**

 **Que era auténtico aquel momento y cada lloriqueo y súplica estaban tapizadas por la confianza que se tenían**

 **No podía pedir más que eso**

 **-Vamos amor…- suspiró el Usui volviendo a lamer aquella extensión lo que desencadenó un nuevo temblor que recorrió al entero el cuerpo del chino, que aferró las cobijas debajo suyo y volvió a retorcer el cuerpo en un espasmo de calor y placer- dame lo que quiero…**

 **-N…no… NO LO SÉ!**

 **Gritó el Tao emitiendo más quejidos y moviéndose con mayor desesperación para el gusto de su pareja, que volvió a reír entre dientes para luego proseguir pasando su lengua por aquella extensión caliente lo que provocaba que el otro no dejara de escucharse y de apretar cada cierto tiempo con las piernas el cuerpo del más alto, esperando que de alguna forma aliviase la ansiedad que le recorría; la verdad era que a Ren le estaba costando el pensar de forma clara y no comprendía qué era lo que buscaba el de ojos negros, que seguía observando todas y cada una de sus reacciones**

 **Se enderezó muy apenas a como pudo y comenzó a jadear con la boca abierta, sintiéndose a punto de llegar al punto culmine… para después, volver a gemir en réplica al ver como Horohoro tan solo besaba cerca de la punta y dejaba quieta la mano para relajarle**

 **-No voy a dejarte correr hasta que me des lo que quiero**

 **Comentó el ainú con un tono de voz juguetón y fastidioso, entrecerrando los ojos y apoyando la mejilla en su mano libre, provocando un temblor irritado en el Tao que aprovechó la posición de sus piernas para apretar molesto al de cabellos azules que dejó salir un quejido**

 **-NO SOY ADIVINO, IMBÉCIL!**

 **Soltó el de ojos dorados con estos en blanco y rabiosos para luego, dar un nuevo grito y torcerse hacia un lado al sentir como su esposo pasaba los labios sobre la punta de su miembro una vez; el maldito lo había hecho a propósito para controlarlo, ya que ahora las piernas le temblaban lo suficiente como para no poder hacer mayor presión**

 **-Imbécil?... no es eso lo que quiero que grites**

 **El ainú dejó caer los párpados y dejó salir un suspiro para después iniciar de nueva cuenta el masaje en aquella zona sensible del Tao que sacudió la cabeza**

 **-A veces eres muy necio…- volvió a suspirar el shamán de hielo, acomodándose nuevamente entre las piernas de su pareja- pero amo eso de ti. Y sin embargo…- volvió a detener el movimiento de su mano lo que hizo quejarse nuevamente al de cabello oscuro- aún quiero lo que es mío**

 **Sopló suavemente en aquella zona húmeda del otro chico, por el que las gotas de líquido pre seminal escurrían cada vez más; el corazón del Tao golpeaba con tanta fuerza que casi se podía ver el palpitar sobre la piel y Ren dirigió su mirada al otro chico, confundido. Exactamente que quería que hiciera o dijera? Abrió la boca aún más para recibir suficiente aire cuando el ainú pasó de lamer su miembro a sus testículos, terminando el Tao por apretar un puño sobre su propio pecho, tratando de no perder el control por todas las sensaciones que le abrumaban**

 **-Quiero tu voz**

 **Dijo finalmente Horohoro con gesto neutro, dejando de recargarse en la mano derecha para usarla y frotar con suavidad la parte del cuerpo que colgaba del chino**

 **-Quiero escuchar mi nombre en tus labios, quiero que el aire se vaya en que me repitas hasta que no puedas más…**

 **Añadió. Ren Tao observó incrédulo durante algunos segundos a su pareja, intentando regular su respiración y las reacciones de su cuerpo, enderezándose un poco más y permitiéndose unos momentos de silencio… para después, enternecer la mirada y negar un par de veces con la cabeza, alzando una mano para acariciar los cabellos del Usui, que cerró un ojo ante aquello**

 **-En verdad que tienes los fetiches más extraños, Horokeu**

 **El chico de ojos dorados rió un poco, pasando sus dedos por una mejilla del otro**

 **-Quien diría que eres más inseguro que yo…**

 **-No es así!- se quejó el de cabello claro, componiendo un puchero- es solo que me gusta como lo gritas…**

 **-Hmm… en serio es eso?- suspiró Reno para acto seguido estirar un par de almohadas para acomodar mejor la espalda y asentir una vez- si eso es lo que quieres… -movió la cabeza afirmativamente- pero como me dejes a medias…**

 **Advirtió con severidad el Tao… al menos, hasta que abrió mucho los ojos al percibir como toda la punta de su miembro era introducida en la boca del ainú, provocando un grito de sorpresa y de calor por parte del chico de ojos dorados que separó las piernas del cuerpo del otro para clavar los pies en la cama, volviendo a alzar un poco la cadera e iniciar de nueva cuenta sus gemidos, todavía más altos al tiempo que entrecerraba los ojos y repetía sus intentos de respirar tanto como pudiese; en verdad que aún no comprendía como era posible que el Usui fuese capaz de provocarle de aquella manera sin que se sintiese sucio sino amado**

 **No importaba dónde tocase, no importaba como lo incitase… cada palabra, cada toque y cada beso solo le decían que el amor del otro chico iba más allá de cualquier cosa que hiciesen**

 **Incluso aquel juego que el otro quería llevar a cabo…**

 **Con todo, sabía que de pedírselo, el Usui pararía por que le importaba mil veces más la felicidad suya que una noche de sexo. Y quizá era ello lo que al final le hacía ceder a cada momento en que los cuerpos de ambos pedían por unirse y fundirse en voces y calor**

 **Eso era lo que lo hacía entregarse sin dudar, a Usui Horokeu**

 **Aumentó la velocidad de su movimiento al percibir como el otro chico introducía hasta dónde le daba la posibilidad su miembro en su boca; no pensaba exigirle ir más lejos, ya con lo que hacía era suficiente para volverle loco y que su mente fuese incapaz de conectar acciones con palabras; antes de siquiera darse cuenta, ya mencionaba el nombre de su pareja a voces, exigiéndole más de ello y sintiendo los latidos de su sangre en la boca de su amado, conforme este le lamía y succionaba con mayor velocidad**

 **Se encorvó en sí mismo y volvió a sostenerse de la cabeza del otro sin analizar lo que hacía, rogando por más y pensando para su vergüenza que a esas alturas, hasta los sirvientes zombies debían de saberse el nombre de aquel shamán**

 **-HOROHORO!**

 **En un último grito, se dejó ir entre espasmos eléctricos y jadeos aún más profundos, arqueándose de una forma que no solía conocer en sí mismo y percibiendo como su propia semilla escurría entre los labios del otro chico, goteando sobre la cama y sus piernas; abrió mucho los ojos y respiró rápido y superficial, intentando recuperarse en algo mientras que se preguntaba por qué demonios el otro le había dejado correrse en el interior de su boca. No era que le molestase, él mismo alguna vez había pensado en hacer aquello con él para complacerle, pero…**

 **Se ruborizó mientras que volvía a recargarse en un codo y le veía**

 **Horohoro rió un par de veces entre dientes para después, separar los labios y dejar caer una buena parte de aquello en una de sus manos, asegurándose de cubrir sus dedos con aquella sustancia lo que hizo entender al Tao, que bajó los párpados y se ruborizó aún más**

 **Vaya manera de facilitarse las cosas, consiguiendo que hiciera lo que quería y al mismo tiempo, asegurándose de que podría prepararle con mayor facilidad**

 **-En verdad… que eres un imbécil**

 **Suspiró Ren cerrando los ojos con fastidio, sabiendo que el otro ya se estaba preparando para iniciar con aquel ritual; antes de que el de cabello claro dijese nada y aún algo débil de su primer corrida, el de menor estatura se estiró sobre la cama para después, girarse boca abajo y entonces, apoyar su pecho contra el colchón y alzar su parte trasera sobre las rodillas, moviendo las manos hasta abrirse las nalgas y dejar al otro ver su ingreso, que parecía moverse en pequeños espasmos reflejo por lo otro**

 **Los ojos del Usui se abrieron ante aquello y se enderezó un poco**

 **-Ren…**

 **-Querías que te suplicara…- dijo el chico de ojos dorados, temblando cada ciertos segundos mientras que separaba las piernas y dejaba ver no solamente aquella parte de sí esperando sino también su miembro que aún goteaba ahora sobre las cobijas- que dijera tu nombre a gritos…**

 **El Tao tragó pesado y cerró un poco más los ojos, ocultando parte de su rostro por la posición del cuerpo**

 **-Te quiero dentro- musitó en un tono bajo de voz, apretando aún más sus manos y luego, alargando un dedo para comenzar a estimular él solo su entrada lo que hizo que su rubor se volviese más intenso y los temblores aumentasen al grado que agitaba levemente el colchón debajo suyo; apretó los dientes y conforme se estimulaba más y más, su miembro volvía a reaccionar para luego, él mismo comenzar a meter la punta de uno de sus dedos en su ingreso- por… favor… quiero…**

 **Horohoro estaba sorprendido a pesar de que no era la primera vez que el Tao tomaba el control. Sin embargo, era parte del chico de ojos dorados que sin importar la forma en que llevase las riendas de sus relaciones íntimas, conseguía quitarle el aliento al maravillarlo con la manera en que guiaba todo aún y cuando se encontraba al borde de lo que el deseo provocaba; esas eran las maneras de ser de Ren Tao, es era lo que lo diferenciaba de Yoh, de Lyzerg, de todos los demás chicos y chicas que había conocido a lo largo de su vida. No era que no hubiese sentido algo por Damuko… pero aún con ello, Ren… simplemente, no se podía imaginar su vida sin él en ella**

 **No tendría un sentido verdadero**

 **Y le dolía en parte pero sabía, que incluso si su amiga hubiera estado viva… de haber conocido a su actual pareja, la relación con la chica habría fracasado.**

 **Tal vez era el amor de ese instante lo que hablaba, pero al mismo tiempo era lo que indicaba su corazón. Él siempre le había pertenecido a Ren Tao, solo que no lo sabía. Era completa y totalmente de aquel chico necio, de carácter que en aquel momento se masturbaba frente a sus ojos, provocándole y pidiéndole que lo tomase nuevamente, como tantas noches lo habían hecho y a sabiendas de que estaba tan perdido por él, que no se negaría en absoluto; sonrió un poco y se enderezó lo suficiente para comenzar a retirarse sus propias prendas, percibiendo la molestia de la tela al frotarse contra su miembro endurecido ante la visión del ano cada vez mas flojo del chico de ojos dorados, que se penetraba a sí mismo con dos dedos de forma profunda y dejando salir pequeños gritos al rozarse a sí mismo en su zona interna más sensible**

 **El chico boca abajo se tensó levemente entre sus quejidos mientras que con sus dedos se abría aquella zona hacia los lados, permitiendo que el otro viese su interior y se ansiase aún más de él**

 **-Eres en verdad muy bello**

 **-En serio… ahhh… lo dices viéndome el trasero?**

 **Se rió con cinismo el Tao para después, apretar aún más las rodillas contra la cama y usar un tercer dedo para seguir sensibilizando su interior mientras que continuaba abriéndose con los otros dos**

 **Sabía que el chico de cabello claro no aguantaría mucho tiempo tan solo viendo y aguardando sin poseerlo y pudo ver confirmado aquello, al sentir como Horohoro colocaba la punta de su enorme miembro en su ano expandido; con cuidado retiró sus dedos hasta que los bordes de su ingreso se cerraron alrededor de la parte mas externa del miembro del ainú, escuchándole ahogar un gemido de ansiedad y él mismo imitándole, cerrando los ojos y tomando aire profundo para concentrarse en lo que vendría.**

 **Nunca iba a dejar de sorprenderse, como un acto que en el pasado tan solo le traía dolor y le provocaba perderse mentalmente de la realidad, ahora le hacía desear aquello con intensidad al grado de que incluso abrazaba el dolor que llegaba a provocarle por que le hacía entender, que estaba despierto y que aquello era real**

 **Y aún así… las sensaciones que le daba Horohoro no eran ni la sombra de lo que su padre hacía**

 **-Cariño…**

 **Percibió la voz de su pareja en su oído, lo que le hizo parpadear una vez y voltear hacia un lado algo sorprendido, para toparse con el rostro del chico de cabello claro que al parecer, se había inclinado sobre su espalda y ahora se asomaba por sobre su hombro**

 **-Otra vez estás dejándote ir…**

 **Musitó con cuidado a lo que el otro le observó durante algunos segundos para después, sonreír un poco y cerrar los ojos**

 **-Lo siento- suspiró Ren acomodándose mejor contra el cuerpo del ainú, que le observó con gesto pensativo- es solo… me alegra estar contigo… haciendo esto, me refiero…**

 **Explicó para luego, sentir como el de cabello claro entrelazaba una mano con la suya**

 **-Esto que siento… cada vez contigo… no lo cambiaría por nada más. Es algo que no se compara en valor a lo que me daría ganar este torneo… va mucho mas allá y si tuviese que elegir entre uno y otro…- abrió muy apenas los ojos y sonrió un poco más- me quedaría contigo. Una y otra vez**

 **-Bueno… es agradable saber que al menos, en esto estamos de acuerdo**

 **Rió Horohoro cerrando los ojos con agrado para después, proceder a besar a su esposa que hizo lo mismo, suspirando entre sus labios para después, alzar la mano con la que no tomaba la del otro y pasarla por la nuca del ainú, profundizando sus besos y volviéndolos más posesivos conforme retomaban donde habían dejado, empezando a frotar sus cuerpos el uno contra el otro y el Usui, empujando muy suavemente la punta de su miembro contra el interior apretado del Tao que se contraía en espasmos que solamente le endurecían aún más**

 **El chico de la bandana bajó su mano libre para comenzar a masajear el miembro ya endurecido del Tao lo que provocó que este gimiese en su boca con fuerza, empezando a mover aún más la cadera para sentir su mano en aquella parte de su cuerpo y para provocar que el ainú fuera introduciéndose más y más en él; el mundo en el exterior podía seguir avanzando pero a ellos lo único que les importaba era estar uno al lado del otro. Sus voces fueron aumentando de intensidad conforme el Usui finalmente penetraba del todo el cuerpo del chico de menor edad y presionaba en aquel punto de su interior, que le provocó al de cabello oscuro gritar y clavar sus dedos en las cobijas y el colchón, estirando los brazos y alzando aún más su parte posterior para golpearla contra el cuerpo del otro**

 **El de cabello claro gimió ante la sensación desesperante que su pareja le brindaba, apretando y soltando a todo lo largo la intimidad de su amado que parecía estar alcanzando rápidamente el climax de nueva cuenta mientras que él terminaba de recargar su pecho en la espalda del Tao y volvía a morder y a besar la piel sensible debajo suyo, provocando nuevos gritos y movimientos del chico de ojos dorados que con la intensidad de aquellas acciones ahora agitaba con fuerza la cama**

 **El shamán de hielo soltó la parte baja del cuerpo del otro para después, alzarle sobre sus rodillas y hacerle aferrar a la cabecera de madera tallada de la cama, haciendo parpadear a Ren hasta que percibió que con aquella nueva posición, su esposo llegaba aún más profundo en su cuerpo lo que le hizo sentirse mareado y con mayor ansiedad que nunca**

 **En verdad que si se podía hacer más ruido que eso, no sabía como**

 **-Más… rápido… rápido…- empezó a gemir conforme se sentía al borde, con los ojos húmedos de deseo y percibía el golpeteo de su pareja aún mas fuerte contra sí, provocándole arañar la madera de tal manera que estaba seguro de que al día siguiente se las vería sacándose astillas de debajo de las uñas; emitió un último grito mientras que encogía la cabeza entre los brazos, inclinándose hacia delante pero no le sorprendió tanto el hecho de venirse por segunda vez y en esta ocasión sobre las almohadas sino por el hecho de percibir como el calor de su pareja lo llenaba al mismo tiempo por dentro, no tardando en sentir como aquello caía de su interior hasta comenzar a mojar sus piernas**

 **Respiró rápido y profundo, pero no tuvo demasiado tiempo en recuperarse ya que su boca había sido capturada nuevamente por la de su pareja, que esta vez le poseía con mayor deseo mientras que le giraba lo suficiente para tenerle de lado y sostenerle la pierna izquierda alzada con uno de sus brazos**

 **Al parecer, el ainú quería aprovechar aquello para experimentar… y él no sería quien le detuviese de hacer aquello esa noche**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Sin importar la hora, los gritos no habían parado y parecían haber pasado por cada uno de los muros de aquella habitación especial diseñada para la consumación tradicional china; tal vez En Tao estaba furioso por aquello y por ello, se había alejado hasta el otro extremo de la isla pero en el exterior de la habitación, una elegante mujer de cabello azul oscuro y ojos cerrados se abanicaba con elegancia mientras que su padre a un lado, fumaba una pipa**

 **-Ahhh… estos muchachos rebeldes…**

 **Decía Tao Ching dejando salir humo de entre la boca con un gesto de orgullo y los ojos cerrados, levantando la barbilla mientras que su hija, emitía un gemido**

 **-Yo quería ver…**

 **-Hija mía… tu hijo está recuperando su honor al someterse al menos a esta milenaria tradición de ser tomado por su esposo en los recintos que la familia Tao ha indicado- dijo con seriedad el anciano… para después, sacar un pequeño monóculo y colocárselo en un ojo- además, como abuelo de Ren y tu padre, yo debo de ser el primero en ver todo…**

 **La mujer compuso un puchero**

 **-No es justo… tal vez podría convencer al chiquillo de que en China es tradicional el derecho de pernada con la madre de la esposa…**

 **-Ran!**

 **-Solo decía- se quejó frunciendo el ceño- solo digo… que si no hacemos algo, perderemos el apellido Tao**

 **La mujer observó de reojo al anciano, que le devolvió el gesto**

 **-Ran… así como para la batalla de shamanes lo hicimos, la lectura del futuro de los Tao también nos ha indicado que la familia no se perderá en la nada- dijo aquel anciano sonriendo con astucia- ten paciencia hija… ten paciencia y fe. Muy pronto… Ren nos dará lo que necesitamos…**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Pervertida Yaoista

-Hola linda! Espero que este episodio sea de tu agrado... y si, hahaha, nada justifica el que Ching haya permitido el daño que recibió su nieto... por cierto, en el manga una de las portadas muestra a Ren tocando una Genka, que es una especie de bajo o violín alargado y delgado chino y por eso no se me hizo raro pensar, que el niño podría estar versado también en la música =)

Muchísimas gracias por tu review!


	30. Aquel que tomó su lugar

**HAPPY LIFE: ICE AND GOLD**

 **CAP 30**

 **"Aquel que tomó su lugar"**

 **Tal parecía que las batallas entre shamanes de poco en poco iban perdiendo el poco sentido que poseían para irse transformando en una lista de matanzas sin sentido, donde el egoísmo de los deseos materiales no eran solamente lo primero que movía a quienes participaban en aquellas peleas para buscar terminar a sus rivales, sino que además, el hacer correr la sangre del contrario parecía responder a la ansiedad de cada persona que luchaba para convertir en nada a los demás, aparte de que había zonas del público que parecían deseosas por ver desaparecer las vidas ajenas.**

 **Hao Asakura permanecía observando todo aquello desde su posición, siendo acompañado de lo que los shamanes alrededor llamaban "leales hombres" pero que en realidad, solamente andaban a su lado ya fuera por deseo de venganzas personales, por las promesas de que a su lado ganarían algo o por el simple hecho, de sentir que se encontraban en el equipo ganador.**

 **Incluso uno de ellos lo había seguido motivado por la lujuria**

 **Después de todo, él mismo le había ofrecido algo que estaba prohibido por la sociedad normal y dado que para él, el simple hecho de que alguien tomase un cuerpo ya no le afectaba, el ser utilizado tan solo por satisfacer la necesidad física de un hombre, ganando sus servicios en pro de lo que lo que vendría al final no le era nada**

 **No era algo que le importase**

 **El deseo de poseer a los demás, ya fuera por dinero o por someter al resto a cualquier necesidad de los más poderosos había existido siempre y seguía permanente en el seno de las familias shamánicas más poderosas, incluida la Asakura y la Tao**

 **Pero…**

 **Mientras que Yoh al igual que él mismo había terminado por cerrar su corazón en el sentido afectivo hacia los demás, solo aceptando la verdad de quienes le rodeaban y luchando por ideales que hacía propios cuando la realidad era que sus verdaderos deseos hacia mucho que se habían marchitado; sin embargo… con Ren Tao las cosas habían sido completamente distintas, al grado de que este se había desviado completamente de lo que su destino había señalado desde un principio. Quizá no iba a terminar siendo su seguidor pero con sus poderes sabía perfectamente aquello a lo que estaba destinado él, a lo que estaban destinados todos…**

 **Pero entonces, algo había sucedido en aquel universo, que el Usui de un momento a otro lo había destruido todo**

 **Había decidido abrir la boca y eso ya había sido suficiente como para desviar los senderos de quienes los rodeaban, como si de la fuerza de gravedad se tratase, retorciendo la realidad absoluta y creando ramificaciones que aunque no le afectaban al final, si construían situaciones que no había calculado; y aún encima de ello…**

 **El Asakura entornó los ojos y desvió la vista de la batalla que en aquellos momentos llevaba el Hanagumi y que indicaba que sería su turno, para concentrar su mente en el sitio donde Ren Tao y su esposo aguardaban para ver las batallas de aquel día; el Usui con gesto preocupado al igual que el moreno a su lado y el Tao tan solo en silencio, con los brazos y las piernas cruzadas con una elegancia que solo él podía conseguir mas sin embargo con un reflejo en la mirada que lejos de indicar preocupación, lucía a indiferencia**

 **Y ello le molestaba**

 **Se suponía que a esas alturas, el reconocimiento de su debilidad debía de desesperarlo e incitarlo a tomar acciones precipitadas y guiadas por la frustración que al final lo harían útil para sus propósitos…**

 **Pero ahora…**

 **Concentró su mente a través de los pensamientos mundanos, vulgares y oscuros de todos los humanos a su alrededor y dirigió su atención hasta el otro extremo del estadio donde el horror y el dolor eran parte de los reflejos que cruzaban los sentimientos de aquellos que acompañaban a aquella valiosa parte de sí, que se había llevado su humanidad; no que la necesitase o la extrañase, pero a veces era fascinante su desagrado y su ira controlada al no poder nada más que observar la muerte de aquellos que solo serían un lastre para el maravilloso mundo que planeaba construir**

 **Claro… eso siempre y cuando las nuevas actitudes de dos de aquellos sujetos no interviniesen a la mala**

 **Observó al ainú cuyos pensamientos simples en aquellos momentos se centraban en aquella batalla donde los rivales de las chicas que le servían acababan de morir; la rabia y la indignación llenaban cada espacio de su mente, por lo que aquello solo le dio un ligero sentido de normalidad al que sabía que no debía de acostumbrarse: 1000 años de experiencia eran suficientes para saber que algo normal podía transformarse de un segundo a otro, algo que ya había comprobado justamente con el shamán de hielo. Y en cuanto a la esposa de este…**

 **Parecía completamente indiferente a la masacre frente a sus ojos.**

 **El Tao se preguntaba en qué momento llegaría alguien y por qué era tan necesaria ver su batalla. Vaya! En verdad el chico tenía algo más importante en mente, que el presenciar su pelea y atender a lo que se enfrentaría algún día? Se enderezó e intento ver mas allá de las energías que aún recubrían los cuerpos de aquellos dos miembros del equipo The Ren, pero a diferencia de otras ocasiones, ni siquiera podía percibir la presencia de aquel ente que siempre parecía estar rodeando al chino y al estúpido de su esposo; se apoyó mejor en una mano, encontrando aquello interesante y preguntándose qué tanto podría acercarse esta vez si su nuevo "espíritu" no se encontraba tan cerca**

 **Pero bueno… sonrió y cerró los ojos**

 **Al final de cuentas él sería el vencedor y no le importaba en absoluto los trucos que usase Ren para pretender que tenía una fuerza que en realidad, no serviría de nada. Ya se encargaría de apagar su autoconfianza para regresarle al redil**

 **-Señor Hao… luce preocupado…**

 **La voz de Opacho le sacó de su ensimismamiento y entonces, le dirigió una sonrisa agradable con los ojos cerrados**

 **-No es nada de lo que debas de preocuparte Opacho- aseguró el Asakura asintiendo una vez mientras que recibía un pensamiento sincero de calma por parte de aquella niña africana que volvió de nuevo su vista a las Hanagumi que habían terminado con su cometido**

 **Hao ya se encargaría más tarde de averiguar exactamente quién era aquel sujeto que se estaba metiendo donde no debía… y luego, absorbería el poder que le detectada para hacerlo completamente suyo**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Por su parte, el menor de los gemelos permanecía pensativo ante lo que tenía delate y la angustia que presentaban sus amigos, que continuaban desacostumbrados a la rudeza de la naturaleza de aquellos que seguían a Hao como si fuera el dueño de la verdad absoluta; a él realmente le importaba aquello, desde niño y por mucho que siempre hablase de una vida tranquila y sin preocupaciones, parecía que todas las cosas malas y negativas se movían a su alrededor en una danza que a él le costaba seguir y que deseaba con toda su alma detener. No podía hacer un camino, no podía desviarse, era como un ciego que se veía forzado a seguir la correa de su amo con los ojos vendados, conociendo el final pero aun así, moviendo un pie detrás de otro de forma mansa**

 **No podía hacer otra cosa que continuar hacia el precipicio y rogar… rogar que el descenso de la caída le diese finalmente aquello que deseaba y que ni siquiera siendo absorbido por su hermano, le traería**

 **Paz.**

 **O al menos, satisfacción consigo mismo, pero aquello era pedir un milagro demasiado lejano dado que no creía en nada. Amistad? Al menos, ello era algo más tangible que el control de una vida dictada por su familia y por una niña a la que se había convencido, que si no la salvaba, nadie lo haría para darse cuenta muy tarde, de que aún y a pesar de sus palabras de afecto él no dejaba de ser una herramienta para cubrir la necesidad de atención de la chica, que cuando no sabía cómo responder a una situación que se salía de control, optaba por el método que seguramente su abuela le había enseñado mejor: golpear a su objetivo hasta hacerlo ceder**

 **Y aunque no le había matado, los golpes a veces con palos gruesos y otras herramientas que tuviese a la mano seguían doliendo y dejando sus marcas, aún más que los ataques provocados por los onis que Anna podía crear**

 **Cerró levemente los ojos conforme se anunciaba una nueva batalla y se daba cuenta, de que nuevamente iba a tener que controlar la ira, la resignación y la impotencia de ver como la vida de otros se apagaba por la fuerza contra la que lucharían, sin que él pudiese intervenir o hacer nada al respecto**

 **Apoyó unos momentos el rostro sobre los dedos de ambas manos y dejó salir un gemido**

 **-No te pierdas de esto**

 **Un golpe certero y afilado por parte de los demonios que ahora poseía Anna le hizo despertar de aquello para ver la expresión de burlona crueldad de su hermano que ya salía a la arena, preguntándose durante algunos momentos qué era lo que pensaría durante el tiempo que estuviese creciendo como feto dentro del vientre de la madre de ambos, si es que lo había hecho en realidad; una pregunta tonta para un momento inadecuado, se dijo en silencio, mientras que ya los demás comenzaban a hacer comentarios al respecto del poder del Hoshigumi y lo que Hao haría con aquellos soldados X que le confrontarían, sintiendo un ligero golpe de dolor que pudo darse cuenta, fue compartido por el Usui a un lado: después de todo, ellos habían ido a la ceremonia de su boda y bien o mal sus acciones, seguían siendo humanos**

 **-Si te distraes de esta batalla… lucharás sin Amidamaru contra Koki- amenazó la rubia sin voltear a verle, solo siendo observado por el demonio a su lado lo que provocó que varias líneas azules apareciesen sobre el rostro del Asakura, que hundió los brazos entre sus piernas con gesto resignado**

 **-Si Annaaaaaa- respondió con flojera Yoh… para entonces, parpadear una vez y ver algo cerca de la entrada al estadio más cercana que tenía y que terminó por llamar su atención**

 **Dos chicos se encontraban de pie frente a la barda de concreto enfrente de aquel ingreso mientras que observaban atentamente a los contendientes en la arena, sin verse preocupados o impresionados, ante uno de los participantes que a esas alturas era conocido y temido por todos. Uno era un poco más alto que él y llevaba una camisa blanca y unos pantalones caqui y su cabello era del mismo color que el suyo aunque quizá más despeinado y amarrado en una coleta algo larga; aquel chico de mirada seria y brazos cruzados le recordaba algo pero no era capaz de vislumbrar qué. Era casi la misma sensación que la primera vez que hubiese visto a su hermano, solo que en aquel día en el aeropuerto, el Asakura le había confrontado mientras que el muchacho que observaba la arena, parecía concentrado justamente en el shamán de fuego pero aparte de su gesto concentrado, no mostraba más emociones.**

 **Ni siquiera sus nuevos poderes le mostraban nada y aquello le intrigó, ya que se suponía que había adquirido la capacidad de observar el furyoku que rodeaba a todas las personas.**

 **Y el niño a su lado…**

 **Tampoco podía distinguir nada pero su mirada, para su mayor desconcierto, era tan carente de emociones como un papel en blanco. Era más bajo que él mismo por lo que podía notar lo que le hacía pensar en que debía de tener la edad de Ren o quizá, un año menos; llevaba lo que reconocía perfectamente como un kimono sacerdotal muy sencillo y sin adorno alguno en colores negros y grises y el cabello, casi tan largo o más que el de su propio hermano y en color lila, lo amarraba en la zona de los flecos que caían por delante de su pecho por debajo de la cintura.**

 **Este también veía a los participantes que estaban por iniciar una batalla a muerte, pero en lugar de apretar los brazos contra el pecho como lo hacía el chico a su lado, solo cruzaba las manos por delante en actitud sumisa, una que le parecía haber percibido en otro sitio…**

 **Y entonces, creyó comprender**

 **-A dónde vas?**

 **Anna entornó la mirada y observó a su novio que se había levantado y se sacudía la parte delantera de los pantalones de la escuela, que por algún motivo seguía utilizando a pesar de que técnicamente, ya no asistía a la secundaria y ni siquiera eran cómodos en realidad**

 **-Solo quiero comprobar algo- explicó- prometo que no me perderé de lo que haga Hao, estaré poniendo atención todo el tiempo y no saldré del estadio**

 **Aseguró sonriéndole con los ojos cerrados, consiguiendo que la rubia bajase más los párpados**

 **-Mas te vale**

 **-Jijiji, entendido- respondió el Asakura rascándose la nuca para luego, comenzar a andar en dirección de aquellos chicos para luego, percibir la voz del Oyamada**

 **-Todo bien Yoh?**

 **-Si –aseguró el de cabello castaño para luego, ocurrírsele algo- oye Manta…- llamó para luego, apuntar discretamente en dirección de los chicos que ahora escuchaban el discurso de Hao y donde el más alto parecía haber entornado levemente los ojos- qué ves ahí?**

 **-Uh? –el niño de pequeña estatura se asomó en dirección de donde señalaba su amigo y compuso un gesto preocupado- ahí no hay nada- aseguró para después, ver al más alto que dejó salir una pequeña risa de comprensión- tú si puedes ver algo?**

 **-Hmm… no te preocupes, creo que acabo de entender una cosa**

 **Respondió el chico de los audífonos, cerrando los ojos y sonriéndole a su amigo para después encaminarse en dirección de aquellos chicos a los que había visto para un metro antes, encaminarse en dirección del túnel de salida del estadio, donde las sombras lo cubrían todo; pudo percibir como el chico de la coleta le observaba con seriedad y de reojo a lo que Yoh levantó una mano levemente para saludarle, para luego ver como aquel muchacho regresaba su atención a las palabras de respuesta de los Soldados X por la batalla que ya había comenzado**

 **El Asakura dejó salir un suspiro de tensión al escuchar el momento en que su hermano había asesinado a uno de sus rivales**

 **Odiaba aquello**

 **Si, él era capaz de sentir esas emociones que ahora escondía en pro de lo que sus amigos y familia pensaban de su persona, pero la verdad era… que al final, no era tan diferente de Hao; no solamente eran gemelos en lo físico o en el hecho de que fueran uno parte del otro… hasta en las emociones y pensamientos, tenían demasiado en común y aquello lo desconcertaba y lo estresaba**

 **-No es necesario que te sientas así…**

 **Finalmente, la suave voz de un joven se escuchó delante del niño de ojos castaños, que sonrió muy apenas y levantó la mirada**

 **-Sabía que estarías aquí… aunque es la primera vez que te veo**

 **Neko se encontraba de pie en las sombras de aquel camino, con las manos cruzadas por delante y sus ojos blancos clavados en Yoh, que mantenía una expresión calmada pero aun así sonreía muy levemente; se metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón para después, reír un poco**

 **-Así que tú eres el espíritu que ha estado protegiendo a Ren y a Horohoro todo este tiempo- dijo- tengo que agradecértelo, mis amigos en verdad habían estado muy preocupados por las cosas que estaban por venir y por que tienen tanto deseo como los demás de estar a nivel para las batallas… y en el estado que se encuentra Ren, me parece que una ayuda extra de un fantasma aparte de Basón es bastante buena, jijiji**

 **Dijo**

 **-Estoy tan vivo como tú, en realidad**

 **-Eh?**

 **Los ojos del Asakura se abrieron grandemente ante aquellas palabras de la persona que tenía delante y durante unos pocos segundos, su expresión se volvió neutra para después, cerrar los ojos y reír un poco más**

 **-Entonces eres alguien muy poderoso!... bueno, seas quien seas, me alegra que mis amigos cuenten con tu ayuda en verdad… solo quería darte la gracias por eso**

 **Aseguró el chico para luego, ver como el joven delante suyo sonreía muy levemente para después, inclinar suavemente la cabeza**

 **-Gracias por tus palabras… aunque no tengo tanto poder como crees- aseguró aquella persona para después, caminar un poco para observar de mejor forma el estadio y la masacre que se llevaba a cabo delante de sus ojos; las voces de los espectadores ya sonaban y los pequeños gritos de Manta eran suficientes para indicarle a Yoh que las cosas solamente se iban volviendo cada vez más terribles**

 **-En verdad es horrible**

 **Yoh no supo por qué le había nacido decir aquello al lado de aquel sujeto, mientras que veía como la única mujer en el equipo de los Soldados X se volvía polvo ante el poder de su enemigo y cómo sus compañeros parecían analizar tranquilamente la situación ante un Hao, que solo mostraba más y más sus insanos deseos de acabar con todo; el Asakura apretó los puños con fuerza a pesar de que se obligó a mantener un rostro sereno**

 **-Por qué… por qué tiene que ir destruyendo todo a su paso, por el simple hecho de satisfacer su deseo de gobernar?**

 **Nuevamente, no entendía por qué decía aquello al lado del joven que se encontraba de pie a su lado, observando todo sin mostrar más emoción que un ligero rostro de tristeza; los ojos blancos de aquel adulto se encontraban clavados en el Asakura en la arena que ahora dirigía su poder en dirección del soldado de la máscara que no tardó demasiado en arder. Yoh y su acompañante permanecieron en silencio un par de minutos, hasta que la voz del joven de cabello plateado y largo se dejó escuchar**

 **-Cuando naces con la muerte, lo único que puedes ver es más muerte**

 **Musitó bajando los párpados con gesto de dolor. El Asakura de los audífonos parpadeó y observó a la persona a su lado que continuaba inmóvil a pesar de todo.**

 **-Qué… quieres dec…?**

 **-Desde el momento en que nació en el seno de la familia Asakura, su sentencia estaba dictada- dijo el joven sin modificar su expresión pero hablando en un tono muy bajo y suave- tan solo imagina la energía que crea el hecho de ser concebido e ir creciendo, a sabiendas de que tratarás de ser asesinado en el primer instante que des un respiro o incluso, antes- musitó Neko cerrando los ojos- aún más, el hecho de ser odiado incluso mucho antes de siquiera poder aspirar a vivir nuevamente… todos los deseos humanos, todas esas emociones son energía y se concentran en el ser u objeto del pensamiento**

 **Contó con suavidad, volviendo a ver al muchacho en la arena que se regodeaba en la muerte de sus enemigos**

 **-Te refieres a que está justificado el que asesine a los demás, solamente por que todo el mundo le odia?- inquirió el chico apretando levemente los dientes al tiempo que era visto de reojo por el más alto**

 **-Tú mismo deseaste alguna vez matar a las personas, por que te odiaban al no entender quién eras o lo que hacías**

 **A pesar de la suavidad con lo que había sido dicho aquello, el Asakura había palidecido de golpe, bastante asustado. Neko dio un suspiro profundo y cerró los ojos unos segundos, antes de volver a ver en dirección de la arena**

 **-Pero no lo hice**

 **Respondió finalmente Yoh en un tono quizá un poco más duro de lo que deseaba, pero el adulto a su lado no pareció alterarse; simplemente permaneció en su misma posición**

 **-No, no lo hiciste- dijo- y es una gran diferencia, una bastante admirable dado que eres solo un pequeño**

 **Sonrió con amabilidad pero ello solo hizo removerse al chico de ojos castaños; el joven de cabello plateado le pasó una mano en la cabeza de forma cariñosa y entonces, Yoh abrió mucho los ojos. Tembló ligeramente y jadeó una vez. No entendía qué había ocurrido. El coraje… la rabia, la impotencia… no estaban. O más bien, ya no hacían presión, aún se sabía disconforme y decepcionado por las muertes que Hao causaba, pero toda la oscuridad que se había acumulado, los pensamientos malos que contenía detrás de su calma, la furia que le daba el no poder simplemente correr y detener a Hao… era como si se hubieran diluido en las corrientes de un arroyo de agua fresca**

 **Neko cerró los ojos y ladeó un poco la cabeza, sonriéndole con cariño**

 **-Mejor?**

 **-Si… creo…- respondió el chico confundido para después, verle- cómo haces eso?**

 **-Hmm… es un pequeño truco que descubrí por accidente hace muy pocos años- respondió el adulto riendo quedamente para después, volver su vista a la arena- creo que lo que me permite hacerlo, es que simplemente deseo que la gente no se abrume y se deje cegar por aquello que no controla y que no le va a traer ningún bien… una vez que retiras la venda de los ojos, no es difícil ver el panorama de una forma más adecuada**

 **Comentó. Yoh, aún algo mareado por aquello y pasándose una mano por la cabeza, volvió a ver en dirección de la arena**

 **-Lo que estás viendo, son mil años de un cascarón que ocultan al verdadero Hao Asakura- dijo de pronto el de ojos blancos, volviendo a su gesto triste- él no es diferente a ti o a Ren… incluso a Tokagero**

 **-No crees que la comparación es un poco extremista?- respondió el chico de los audífonos con gesto contrito a lo que el adulto asintió una vez**

 **-Por supuesto- respondió- Tokagero asesino a muchas personas inocentes durante su vida, en su desesperación por sobrevivir y trascender… y de todas maneras, ustedes le han recibido y le acompañan con cariño de manera que él puede crecer y cambiar- dijo- Ren ha asesinado desde que apenas podía caminar porque así fue enseñado por su familia, donde se le impregnó el odio por la humanidad y aquellos que le verían con odio por quien era y sin embargo, finalmente tiene la oportunidad de amar y ser amado a pesar de las cargas en su espalda- suspiró un poco- Manta no era diferente a ninguna otra persona al conocerte, también creía que no servías para algo y tu recibías esas emociones por su parte y respondías de forma hiriente a su trato, sin pensar en el daño que le hacías…**

 **Un escalofrío recorrió a Yoh**

 **-Nadie conoce el pasado de las personas como para comprender hasta dónde llegó ese límite que las hizo explotar y recubrirse en un escudo para dejar de sentir, para dejar el dolor fuera aunque este todo el tiempo muerda y destruya de poco en poco aquella luz de cada uno- continuó diciendo el adulto- tú tienes un límite, Ren el suyo, Anna el suyo… como dije antes, ustedes no son diferentes de Hao- bajó suavemente los párpados- la única desventaja en él, es que les lleva mil años de oscuridad por delante**

 **Cerró los ojos y apretó las manos que tenía juntas**

 **-Sabes demasiado de nosotros**

 **No era una pregunta y el adulto no reaccionó a ello. Yoh comenzaba a tener una ligera sospecha sobre aquella situación, pero prefería esperar**

 **-No puedes hacer algo… para detener a Hao?- Neko observó a Yoh, que se ruborizó muy apenas y desvió la mirada- o salvarlo?**

 **Volvió a hacer silencio**

 **-Podría…- dijo con cuidado el joven con un gesto serio- pero… no me necesita para ello- sonrió levemente y observó al chico a su lado que frunció brevemente el ceño**

 **-No quieres intervenir**

 **-No debo de hacerlo, pero en realidad no me importa intervenir, eso no es lo que mueve mis acciones y decisiones- aseguró el de cabello plateado moviendo una vez la cabeza- pero sé que en este momento, Hao no me necesita- volvió a sonreír- te tiene a ti y eso es lo único que requiere para en un futuro… ser un poco de lo que ha dejado atrás por el dolor**

 **Comentó**

 **-Va a haber más muertes…**

 **-Es verdad- suspiró Neko con resignación, volviendo a ver hacia la arena- como dije antes, una vez que la muerte está en tu corazón cuando aún no tienes la oportunidad de ver la luz de tu nacer, esta sigue delante sin importar lo que hagas- su mirada se ensombreció levemente- si los Asakura… hubieran tomado un medio de acción diferente, quizá no estaríamos observando este escenario en este instante**

 **Yoh volvió a fruncir el ceño**

 **-Hao reencarnó en la aldea apache hace 500 años y tuvo una vida normal hasta que tomó acción para apoderarse del mundo- trató de decir Yoh pero se sorprendió al escuchar una pequeña risa por parte de la persona a su lado; no era de burla, sino simplemente, un gesto por lo que había dicho**

 **-Cariño… a estas alturas y no has visto cómo son los apaches en realidad?**

 **Inquirió con un gesto dulce hacia el chico de ojos castaños, que le observó confundido**

 **-Hao no hubiera podido nacer entre ellos sin que ya estuviesen enterados, así como los Asakura pudieron adivinarlo incluso desde antes de que fuese concebido por tu madre- explicó para después, componer una mirada de reflejo amargo al ver como todo en la arena estallaba de golpe- ellos ya lo sabían. Sabían que Hao nacería entre ellos, estaban bastante conscientes de su poder y de sus propósitos cuando decidieron convertirle en uno de los oficiales del torneo; no eran inocentes cuando le hicieron tomar una esposa para que le diese un hijo, mientras esperaban poder utilizar y controlar las enormes fuerzas que para ese momento, ya poseía tu ahora hermano y esperaban, hacer lo mismo con su descendencia, cosa que al final hicieron**

 **Dijo para un momento después, frotarse un brazo con una mano; los párpados de Yoh bajaron conforme la delgada figura de Hao se dejaba ver entre el humo creado por el estallido**

 **-Pero trataron de matar a su familia…**

 **-Si, claro… se asustaron al pensar que a final de cuentas, no tenían el control de todo pero una vez que confirmaron que su descendencia en realidad no había heredado los poderes o algo que solamente posee la sangre Asakura directa, les permitieron continuar existiendo para cubrir el hueco que se había creado- comentó el de cabello plateado con seriedad- lo creas o no, los genes son una cosa bastante interesante… y cuando un alma no es compatible con su vehículo, no puede transmitirle una información para lo que el cuerpo no posee ni está preparado**

 **Suspiró**

 **-Quizá la apariencia haga reflejo de lo que fue, pero no puede ir más allá- explicó- por eso es que Silver, aunque sea un shamán muy fuerte no tiene ni por poco el poder o las habilidades que los Asakura de sangre pura sí**

 **Explicó. Yoh suspiró profundo y dejó salir un gemido para después, clavar su mirada en los dos chicos que seguían viendo las batallas delante suyo sin inmutarse, lo que le provocó hacer una mueca**

 **-Por qué les has traído a ver esto?- inquirió- quiénes son? Son tus sacerdotes?**

 **Neko rió quedamente**

 **-Son mis hijos. Himiko- señaló al más alto- y Siluka- esta vez apuntó en dirección del crío con el traje sacerdotal; la mirada de Yoh se abrió con algo de horror**

 **-Trajiste a tus propios hijos a ver como mataban las personas?- soltó con un tono entre molesto y preocupado, recibiendo una negativa de cabeza por parte del adulto, que frunció el ceño para reflejar preocupación**

 **-Por supuesto que no. Quería que vieran esta batalla en específico para que fueran capaces de entender- dijo, a lo que el Asakura se movió un par de pasos para encarar al adulto**

 **-Entender qué?**

 **-Cómo las cosas son, pudieron ser y podrían ser- respondió el de cabello plateado con suavidad, observando al mayor de sus hijos- Himiko es mi heredero y algún día, tendrá que tomar muchas decisiones que afectarán la vida de las personas que lo rodean; quiero que tenga la capacidad de apreciar no solamente lo que se ve de forma externa, incluso por más extremo o doloroso que sea…- dijo con un tono aún mas bajo- Hao y sus peleas, son un excelente ejemplo de hasta dónde puede llegar una decisión mal tomaba y que tanto daño puede hacer un dolor insoportable, al grado de ahogar y convertir en cautivo a una persona buena de la oscuridad y el desespero y empujarle a tomar acciones en base a su negativa de abrir los ojos y alejar todo lo que le hace daño aún así se condene a sí misma**

 **Dijo para luego, dar un suspiro profundo y alzar la cabeza para ver mejor**

 **-Mi hijo tiene un trabajo que hacer en este sitio… y antes de darle esa tarea importante, quiero centrar sus ideas- volvió a explicar, haciendo que Yoh pusiese un gesto de comprensión**

 **-Ren… y su equipo- dijo para luego ver al adulto- él va a ayudarlos a entrenar**

 **Neko asintió una sola vez para después, acompañar a Yoh observando como Hao hablaba acerca de devorar los espíritus de aquellos soldados que lo habían confrontado; un nuevo escalofrío recorrió al chico y un impulso de desespero le golpeó de arriba abajo. Cómo solo podía quedarse y ver como las personas eran lastimadas de aquella manera?**

 **-Dijiste que no te importaba intervenir pero que no debías de hacerlo**

 **Dijo rápido el Asakura, sintiéndose desesperado conforme podía verse como el destino de aquellas tres personas iba a ser sellada en el interior del espíritu de fuego**

 **-Pero lo hiciste con Ren- añadió en un tono veloz, frunciendo el ceño muy levemente- cuál fue la diferencia? Qué es lo que te movió a responder y a moverte en un universo que no es tuyo, uno donde no te corresponden a ti las decisiones pero de todas maneras, actuaste?**

 **Se giró con un brillo desesperado e irritado**

 **-Qué necesita el rey shamán, para salvar a estas personas!?- terminó por gritar lo que hizo voltear a los chicos que observaban el escenario desde la cerca de roca con gesto de sorpresa y seguramente, llamando la atención de otros- cuál fue la diferencia!?**

 **Volvió a gritar**

 **Neko bajó un poco los párpados con seriedad para un segundo después, acercarse y colocarle una mano en el corazón; Yoh se tensó con los ojos muy abiertos, esperando que no fuese a intentar purificar sus emociones nuevamente… pero entonces, sintió la caricia del pulgar de aquel adulto sobre su pecho**

 **-Estoy seguro de que no he sido el único en escuchar el grito de tu ruego- musitó por lo bajo el adulto- pero sé que no actuarán. Las personas aunque tengan el poder, muchas veces no hacen nada por que no les es conveniente y todo lo justifican con decir que "es el deseo de los Grandes Espíritus" o que es lo que tiene qué suceder; yo a veces, también me he visto en el filo de tener qué decidir sin poner de por medio mis propios deseos…- frunció el ceño- pero la mayoría del tiempo, prefiero la opción donde sería una tontería, no actuar**

 **Dijo con seriedad**

 **-De qué te sirve tener poder, si no puedes actuar?**

 **Su expresión de completa seriedad sorprendió al chico de los audífonos, que no esperaba aquellos gestos en el adulto que finalmente, observó al menor de sus hijos**

 **-Siluka**

 **El aludido levantó el rostro ante el llamado del joven de cabello plateado y asintió una vez para después, girarse en dirección de la arena y alzar las palmas de sus manos hasta dejar solo un espacio de pocos centímetros entre estas; unos segundos después, el rugido del espíritu de fuego se percibió en la arena así como las voces de los espectadores y el narrador que, impactado, declaraba la desaparición de las almas de los muertos por Hao que en aquellos instantes, lucía una expresión peligrosa y oscura**

 **Yoh corrió en dirección de la barrera y se inclinó para ver hacia la arena, suspirando aliviado y dejándose caer un poco ante el hecho de poder darse cuenta, de que aún y con sus muertes, las almas de los soldados estaban a salvo**

 **Se tensó suavemente al recibir una mirada de odio por parte de Hao que había clavado sus ojos en su hermano como si este fuera responsable y aparentemente, sin poder ver a los dos jóvenes que estaban al lado de Yoh, así como el adulto de cabello plateado; sin embargo, eso ya no importaba en absoluto. Yoh comenzó a reír un poco, preso de la tensión y de lo que había hecho momentos antes para después, darle una mirada luminosa al chico de cabello lila a su lado izquierdo que bajaba las manos nuevamente**

 **-Salvaste a esos Soldados X**

 **Dijo el chico, recibiendo una mirada algo extrañada y silenciosa por parte del mas bajito**

 **-Muchas gracias. En verdad… eres impresionante**

 **Halagó. Los ojos lilas del crío se abrieron grandemente y aunque no hizo ningún sonido, se pudo observar cómo se ruborizaba fuertemente para después, apartar la mirada; el Asakura parpadeó un par de veces confundido**

 **-Qué dije?**

 **Y en respuesta, se percibió un gruñido por parte del hermano mayor que le dirigió una mirada algo seca. Yoh cerró los ojos contrito y se rascó la mejilla para después, escucharse la risa de Neko del otro lado de Yoh, observando aquello**

 **-Disculpa por eso**

 **-No, para nada. Muchas gracias por ayudarlos- volvió a decir el de ojos castaños viendo al adulto que asintió una vez, con una sonrisa neutra pero agradable- en verdad… estaba preocupado…- dijo para luego, ver en dirección de sus amigos, donde era obvio que habían volteado un poco al escucharle gritar y que en esos instantes, no estaban seguros de qué le sucedía; Manta parecía querer acercarse pero indeciso mientras que Ren le veía con un gesto serio y sospechoso- ellos…?**

 **Dijo parpadeando una vez**

 **-No pueden verte? O verlos?... bueno, a tus hijos sé que no, pero…**

 **-Yo decido quien puede verme y quien no- explicó el adulto con calma- y en estos momentos, Ren no necesita saber que me has conocido. Podría preocuparle que fuera a revelarte lo que les voy a enseñar- se explicó cerrando los ojos a lo que Yoh asintió sonriendo calmo de nuevo**

 **-Si… bueno… muchas gracias también por permitirme hablar contigo- dijo**

 **-Un placer. También quería conocerte- aseguró el de cabello plateado antes de escucharse nuevamente la voz del Asakura**

 **-Es un alivio, sabes?- Neko observó confundido a Yoh que reía, rascándose la nuca- saber que ser rey shamán no te impide ser padre y que no será necesario permanecer encerrado dentro de los Grandes Espíritus por siempre jamás, como creí que pasaría**

 **Yoh volvió a reír y entonces, el de cabello plateado se inclinó un poco apoyando una mano sobre sus rodillas mientras con la otra, usaba un dedo para picar la nariz del chico de cabello castaño que dio un respingo**

 **-Eso dependerá de ti. Si te conviertes en rey shamán, prometo venir a enseñarte como hacer una vida normal- asintió cerrando los ojos y el Asakura continuó riendo, esta vez colocándose ambas manos en la nuca**

 **-Excelente!... pero…- vió preocupado al adulto que ya se había enderezado- no se supone que estás aquí para ayudar a Ren a ser rey?**

 **-No. Estoy aquí para empezar porque él y Horohoro rogaron por estar uno al lado del otro- dijo despacio el adulto, componiendo una expresión suave y enternecida hacia un lado, lo que hizo parpadear a Yoh**

 **-Ellos rogaron?- repitió el chico sorprendido- como te iban a rogar algo si no te conocían? Si ya tenemos un rey shamán…?**

 **-Verás… como te dije antes, muchos pueden escuchar pero por lo general, prefieren ignorar si consideran que no es trascendental para ellos- siguió viendo hacia un lado, sonriendo muy levemente- "Por favor… déjame estar a su lado aunque sea, una vez más"**

 **Musitó**

 **-Como bien mencionaste… este no es mi mundo. Este no es mi universo ni tendría por qué haber venido o hacer nada… pero…- bajó más los párpados- el corazón de ellos, rogó por ser escuchado por alguien. Que su dolor llegase a una persona que fuera a escucharlos; y a veces, el poder de un deseo tan puro puede atravesar muchas barreras, incluso, las universales para poder llegar a donde debe- explicó cerrando los ojos para luego, volver a ver al Asakura- aquella ocasión, cuando Ren fuese capturado en su propio hogar en China y todos fuesen a rescatarle, tanto él como Horohoro rogaron a una sola voz silenciosa y con tanto poder, el estar uno al lado del otro, que su petición llegó hasta mí. Y aunque no necesitaban tanto mi intervención… me da gusto saber que pude ayudar al final, a que pudieran estar uno al lado del otro y mas aún, a tomar las decisiones que al final los harán incluso más grandes que yo**

 **Rió y un poco más allá, el chico de nombre Himiko dejó salir un gruñido de desacuerdo; Yoh tan solo le vió de reojo para acto seguido, regresar la vista al adulto**

 **-Mi esposo suele decir que se me hace demasiado difícil negarme a algo y esta ocasión fue una de esas… así como la de hace un momento- se rió cubriéndose un poco la boca con la punta de los dedos- por eso me tienes aquí. Pero creeme… al final, quien sea el rey shamán o no…- entrecerró los ojos con suavidad sin dejar de sonreír- será una decisión sabia que tomen Ren y Horohoro. Y sé que harán lo correcto**

 **Yoh asintió una vez y finalmente, los asistentes a aquella batalla comenzaron a retirarse y a levantarse**

 **El Asakura dio un suspiro y cuando volvió la vista hacia donde solía estar el adulto, este ya no se encontraba**

 **-Va a ir a ver a Ren Tao. Lo citó en este estadio así que debe de estar aguardándolo en la salida**

 **Finalmente la voz algo gruesa pero juvenil del chico de la coleta se percibió, conforme pasaba a un lado del Asakura y este, solo le veía parpadeando un par de veces; el chico de cabello lila se encaminó detrás de su hermano con expresión neutra y sin emociones, lo que hizo fruncir levemente el ceño a Yoh y luego, hablar**

 **-Volveré a verte… cierto?**

 **El chico aludido dio un respingo y vió con sorpresa al chico de los audífonos, que se volvió a colocar las manos en la nuca y sonreía grandemente, cerrando los ojos con diversión; el crío de ojos lilas pareció quedarse en shock unos segundos para después, asentir una sola vez antes de ser arrastrado por su hermano mayor, lejos de ahí. Yoh rió quedamente unos momentos hasta que finalmente, Manta se le acercó**

 **-Yoh, qué tanto estabas haciendo aquí a solas?- increpó algo tenso- qué no viste todo lo que hizo Hao?**

 **-Si, lo hice Mantita- respondió el de ojos castaños, esta vez suavizando su sonrisa- y sabes qué?... creo que… he aprendido unas pocas cosas que no había comprendido- dijo finalmente**

 **-Pues espero que sepas explicar esa comprensión, por que me dejaste sola todo el torneo- la voz de la Kyouyama era dura pero Yoh solo asintió brevemente**

 **-Claro, claro…- dijo el chico para después, congelarse de golpe y componer un gesto de pánico que alertó a sus amigos**

 **-Don Yoh! Qué sucede?- inquirió Ryu preocupado a lo que el de menor tamaño se llevó las manos a la cabeza**

 **-No le pregunté nunca su nombre a ese sujeto!**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Por su parte, Ren Tao soltaba chispas mientras que caminaba golpeando con fuerza sus pies contra el suelo, siendo seguido por Horohoro y Chocolove que no solamente estaban asustados por las fuerzas de Hao, sino por el aura negra que rodeaba al chino**

 **-Ren!**

 **-Ese maldito… se atrevió a hacerme venir y no presentarse cuando dijo que lo haría…**

 **El de ojos dorados rechinaba los dientes con rabia**

 **-ME LAS VA A PAGAR EN CUANTO LO VEA!**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Pervertida Yaoista

-Solo unos pocos meses en el fic y llegará el sobrino! Yo también estoy ansiosa por hacerlo nacer, por que su madre va a adorarlo y será un punto importante en las decisiones que van a tomar tanto Ren como Horohoro respecto al torneo; después de todo, se trata del pequeño de ambos y a diferencia del Ren adulto del manga, esta versión si se toma un poco más a pecho el que los pequeñuelos anden por ahí

Aunque en este capítulo no hubo mucho de Ren (ya viene en el que sigue) espero que haya sido de tu agrado... mil gracias por el review! (jajajajaja es que Horito es guapo! Ran sabe lo que es bueno, así como su hijo jojojo)


	31. Las cosas en orden

**HAPPY LIFE: ICE AND GOLD**

 **CAP 31**

 **"Las cosas en orden"**

 **Los tres chicos se encontraban de pie en aquel terreno con gesto serio, observando hacia enfrente sin hacer sonido.**

 **Las cosas parecían complicarse cada vez más y más y parecía que el tiempo se movía de forma tan veloz, que los asfixiaba; iban a tener unos cuantos días para prepararse y seguir entrenando conforme se reparaba el estadio principal y se acondicionaba una segunda zona, mucho más pequeña para que fuesen luchando y descartándose aquellos equipos cuyas fuerzas no fuesen tan destructivas. Pero ello no detenía a los demás de continuar avanzando en sus planes… o de intentar entender aquellas cosas que gracias a aquella reunión de shamanes, se iban abriendo ante ellos.**

 **Ren permanecía al centro de aquella línea con gesto serio, estando Horohoro a su derecha y Chocolove a su izquierda; cuando saliesen del estadio, quien le había ordenado ir y encontrarse con él permanecía aguardando a la salida, pero lejos de cuestionarle como tenía ganas, el Tao le había dicho que lo verían más tarde… a lo que aquella persona, accedió con una pequeña sonrisa**

 **Habían tenido una pequeña charla con Yoh y los demás, que curiosamente no les había alterado tanto como suponían.**

 **Quizá, porque las cosas habían cambiado o por que el hecho de que el Asakura les informase de que Hao fuese tan poderoso no les decía demasiado, cuando durante todo el trayecto hecho en américa habían tenido la oportunidad de ver con sus propios ojos de hasta dónde era capaz de llegar aquel sujeto… de igual manera, durante aquella batalla en el estadio; y sin embargo, algo dentro de ellos los calmaba, como si tuviesen algún tipo de esperanza que quizá no existía pero no por ello, terminaba por apagarse.**

 **La figura del adulto delante de ellos les observaba con serenidad ante los gestos serios y fieros de los niños que le confrontaban… y entonces, fue la voz del moreno la que se dejó escuchar primero, lo que hizo que tanto Ren como Horohoro abriesen sus ojos con sorpresa**

 **-Y esta señora de vestido?**

 **Neko tan solo abrió mucho los ojos y se llevó el doblez de dos dedos a los labios cuando tanto el chino como el ainú golpearon la cabeza de su compañero**

 **-No es momento para tus bromas, moreno!**

 **Soltó el de cabello claro mientras que el de ojos dorados, gruñía desde su posición y el shamán del jaguar se sobaba la cabeza, observando resentido a sus compañeros**

 **-Si no era una broma, era una pregunta en serio!**

 **-Está bien, no pasa nada- se rió con suavidad el joven de cabello plateado, cerrando los ojos con agrado para después, tomar un gesto más relajado e inclinarse suavemente de forma educada hacia el chico de cabello afro- mi nombre es Neko, es un placer**

 **-Chocolove…**

 **-Mucho gusto, Chocolove- respondió el joven de ojos blancos, sonriendo con cariño lo que provocó que el chico aludido se ruborizase suavemente**

 **-Entonces… quién…?- comenzó a decir el chico del jaguar, frotándose el dedo índice debajo de la nariz aún algo apenado a lo que la voz de Ren se dejó escuchar, estando este con los brazos cruzados elegantemente y una mirada seria en dirección de la persona delante**

 **-Es un sacerdote japonés… y un shamán muy poderoso- dijo el chico despacio- Horohoro y yo lo conocimos hace meses y nos ha estado protegiendo de los ataques de otros shamanes sin que podamos verlo- cerró los ojos y dejó salir una risa cínica- aunque no era necesario…**

 **-No seas malagradecido Ren, que gracias a él estamos casados- replicó el ainú observando algo irritado a su esposa, que le gruñó de vuelta- en todo caso, sabe mucho acerca de los Grandes Espíritus y el rey shamán… así que imagino que significa que puede mostrarnos como enfrentarnos a Hao y como llegar a vencer en las batallas… por eso es que le pediste a él que nos entrenase… cierto? A él te referías cuando dijiste que habías encontrado a alguien que nos ayudaría?**

 **Inquirió para luego, ver a Neko que amplió muy apenas su sonrisa**

 **-En efecto**

 **Respondió Ren sin dejar de ver al adulto**

 **-Yoh y los demás tienen la bitácora de Hao y dudo que la vayan a compartir con los demás, Anna no lo permitirá- sonrió de lado el chino- nosotros tenemos que encontrar nuestra propia ventaja… y sería una estupidez, no aprovechar adecuadamente el tener a alguien de nivel divino… cierto?**

 **-Bueno… yo no lo plantearía de esa manera- respondió el de cabello plateado sin verse molesto en absoluto- tienes mucha seguridad Ren. Eso no es malo pero debes de controlarla un poco, por tu propio bien. Ser engreído no es bueno…**

 **-Engreído?- replicó el de ojos dorados mientras que las risas de Chocolove y Horohoro se dejaban oír, haciendo que el Tao voltease irritado mientras su cabello crecía en pequeños espasmos- cállense idiotas!**

 **-Pero lo importante es que aprendan exactamente qué es lo que desean y hasta donde están dispuestos a llegar para obtenerlo**

 **Siguió diciendo el adulto con tranquilidad, lo que volvió a llamar la atención de los más jóvenes que voltearon a verle; Ren entornó muy apenas los ojos y volvió a sonreir de forma burlona, como si retase al otro**

 **-Hasta dónde estamos dispuestos a llegar?**

 **Se rió entre dientes el chico**

 **-Te estás burlando de mí?- soltó en un tono no muy alto- no hay un límite, si eso significa obtener la victoria a toda costa- respondió el Tao apretando un puño a lo que el de cabello plateado borró su sonrisa, pero más por pensativo que por molesto**

 **-En verdad?- dijo suavemente el joven para después, tender una mano hacia él- entrégame a tu bebé**

 **-Qué?**

 **Los ojos de Ren se abrieron de golpe y una gota de sudor frío corrió por un lado de su rostro al tiempo que la tensión se extendía hasta el Usui que ahora parecía asustado, así como Chocolove que parecía no creer lo que acababa de escuchar, aunque el adulto frente a ellos permanecía con la mano extendida hacia el chico de trece años**

 **-Para un guerrero como tú, el hacerse una herida no mortal en el vientre y sacar al pequeño no debe ser cosa difícil- dijo con calma Neko, recibiendo una mirada rabiosa por parte del Tao que extendió su lanza y la apuntó hacia quien tenía delante**

 **-Te has vuelto loco!?**

 **-No… -el de cabello plateado volvió a sonreír paciente- te demuestro que sí existe un límite para obtener la victoria**

 **Respondió con sencillez para después, entrecerrar los ojos con un gesto algo astuto**

 **-Debes de poner cuidado en tus palabras, pequeño Ren Tao. Alguien puede tomar demasiado literal tus palabras y entonces, no habría una vida entera que aliviase el arrepentimiento que las consecuencias traerían…**

 **El aludido apretó sus dientes y el largo mango de su lanza para después, respirar profundo y enderezarse, observándose completamente irritado ante el hecho de haber sido expuesto ante los demás miembros de su equipo; era su culpa ya que había pedido al otro que les ayudase a ser más poderosos, por lo que tenía que lidiar con lo que les pusiera delante. Volvió a inspirar. Aquello debía de ser una prueba y tenía que pasarla; si cedía o caía de manera equivocada, sus posibilidades de llegar al nivel de Yoh o incluso de superarlo se iban a volver imposibles.**

 **-Oye… estás bien?- Horohoro se acercó a un lado de su pareja y le colocó una mano en un brazo, antes de sentir como el chino le daba un manotazo para apartársela**

 **El ainú solo cerró sus ojos un segundo por el golpe para después, sobarse la mano y tragarse los reclamos que hubiera podido darle; dado que se encontraba extremadamente sensible en aquellos momentos debido al pequeño en su interior, no sabía muy bien en qué momentos podía estallar y en cuáles no. Pero si le fastidiaba dentro de lo normal que siempre se la agarrase a golpearlo cuando solo trataba de ayudar y por ello, se dio el permiso de sacarse algo**

 **-Eres un amargado…**

 **-Y tú un imbécil- espetó el Tao viéndole de lado para después, volver a clavar sus ojos en el adulto que aguardaba paciente- bien, bien… ya dejaste en claro tu idea- entornó los ojos y puso todo el peso de su cuerpo en un pie, agitando su arma para volver a doblarla en sí misma- entonces? –bajó más los párpados- qué tienes para enseñarnos?**

 **Neko bajó sus párpados de igual forma para enfatizar su mirada y entonces, se movió para comenzar a caminar en círculo alrededor de los chicos como si aquello le ayudara a pensar**

 **-Tienen un largo camino delante y varios maestros que irán apareciendo de vez en vez, para enseñarles a adquirir mayor fuerza según su propio punto de vista y lo que los Grandes Espíritus les han enseñado como su verdad- empezó a decir con la mirada en el cielo sin dejar de moverse- todo dictado para que lleguen a la batalla final por supuesto pero si han sido atentos, parece que todos en este sitio tienen como principal propósito…**

 **-El derrotar a Hao- gruñó Ren de mala gana- eso comienza a parecer una constante demasiado irritante**

 **Dijo regresando su expresión a una seria, a lo que Horohoro le vió de lado y el chico moreno se dirigió hacia el adulto que caminaba**

 **-No entiendo… -Chocolove negó con la cabeza- se supone que cada 500 años se hace esta batalla para que pueda aparecer un salvador que le dé un orden al mundo, que lo haga mejorar y que resuelva los problemas que se presentan… -dio un pequeño jadeo y se frotó la cabeza- según decía mi maestro, ese era el deseo de los Grandes Espíritus y por eso se buscaban a los shamanes más poderosos, que pudiesen fusionarse con el todo… y poder traer algo mejor…**

 **-Y sin embargo… todas y cada una de las familias shamánicas, por no decir que los grupos de mayor poder en este torneo y que tienen la posibilidad de llegar a ser reyes tienen como único propósito detener al que todos ya saben, que va a ganar- siguió diciendo el de cabello plateado, esta vez agachando la mirada sin dejar de pensar- no tienen la intención de tratar de tomar el trono porque saben, que ya está decidido así que solo tratan de hacer fuerza para frenar algo imposible de detener…**

 **-Y por qué es imposible?**

 **Soltó Ren Tao molesto… para luego, recibir una mirada divertida por parte del otro**

 **-Exacto… por qué es imposible?- levantó la mirada hacia un lado- si lo analizan… nada de esto tiene sentido. Desde un principio todos los que tienen el poder de la adivinación a futuro sabían que sin importar lo que hiciesen, Hao Asakura se convertiría en rey, no importaba si enviaban un ejército, dos… a sus propios hijos a luchar contra él… de todas maneras, eso no iba a cambiar el destino; entornó los ojos muy apenas- y sin embargo, aquí están ustedes, aquí están ellos… y tantos otros shamanes, matándose en batallas una tras otra y eliminándose mientras que el real objetivo de todo, solo observa y rara vez, interviene…**

 **Neko se detuvo ante el silencio que los rodeaba, como si el invierno hubiese caído de golpe; Chocolove se sentó en el suelo con expresión indescifrable**

 **-Entonces… ya… ya saben quién va a ganar?- dijo con un hilo de voz sin que el más alto le viese- pero… pero…- empezó a reír para luego, observar a Ren y Horohoro a los que una sombra les cubría el rostro- pero esto no tiene sentido! No es gracioso, no es lógico!**

 **Soltó y se puso de pie para confrontar al adulto**

 **-Quién ha decidido esto?- gritó- qué caso tiene que estemos aquí entonces!?**

 **El dueño del espíritu del jaguar se pasó una mano por el cabello y lo estiró en desesperación, volviendo a caer esta vez de rodillas y apretando los párpados**

 **-Porqué…?... por qué nos dan esperanzas falsas si de todas maneras…?**

 **-Hace tiempo nos contó que los Grandes Espíritus en realidad, son solo almas humanas… almas de muchas criaturas pero en su mayor parte, humanas…- la voz de Horohoro se dejó escuchar lenta y grave, pensativa- y manipulan las cosas para conseguir sus propios objetivos…**

 **-En este caso, si lo que ellos desean es que gane Hao, no importa si somos realmente fuertes o no, porque van a seguir modificando todo a lo que ellos quieran- añadió Ren- nosotros estamos aquí porque manipularon a nuestras familias, a nuestros amigos y a nuestros maestros para que termináramos en este sitio y cumpliéramos el capricho que sea que tengan para con nosotros- su voz era baja pero segura- incluso y aunque el resto piense que solo hemos venido a prepararnos para derrotar a Hao haciéndonos con más poder… o incluso, el deseo de ser el rey shamán…**

 **Cerró los ojos un segundo y entonces, sonrió de lado y clavó sus ojos en el joven de cabello plateado, que parecía satisfecho con los gestos que hacía el Tao**

 **-Todas las creencias de lo que hay afuera, del poder de las almas… de lo que existe en el interior de los Grandes Espíritus… el rey shamán… todo lo han preparado astutamente durante miles de años…- musitó Neko hacia Ren, que dejó salir una risa fría**

 **-Y sin embargo, el reconocerlos como los humanos que son puede hacer que las cosas se modifiquen, no es verdad?- replicó sonriendo aún más torcido en dirección de Neko- no estamos aquí para derrotar a Hao, él no es nuestro verdadero enemigo… es solamente otra persona que fue manipulada por los conocimientos de lo que cree saber…**

 **Chocolove se puso de pie con gesto de sorpresa, mientras que se giraba levemente hacia su capitán de equipo, que parecía más decidido que nunca**

 **-Entonces…?**

 **-Nuestro verdadero rival… a quien debemos derrotar…- comenzó a decir**

 **-Son los Grandes Espíritus!- dijeron a coro tanto el Usui como el Tao, clavando una mirada retadora pero al mismo tiempo, emocionada en el sacerdote que estaba a pocos metros de ellos y que parecía bastante orgulloso de lo que escuchaba**

 **-Mi querido esposo piensa que explicarles esto a unos niños es perder el tiempo… pero yo no estoy de acuerdo con él- se rió quedamente Neko- en realidad, discrepamos de bastantes cosas… yo prefiero creer que mientras más pronto los shamanes sepan que es realmente lo que van a obtener una vez venzan en el torneo y cuál es su verdadero lugar cuando lleguen al final, entonces, las posibilidades de en verdad mejorar el mundo, de salvar y sanar los corazones de las personas, aumentarán**

 **Comentó suavemente, al tiempo que los otros niños asentían y el moreno volvía a pasar su vista del adulto a los otros dos**

 **-Lo que viene a significar…**

 **-Que pongas atención, Chocolove- respondió Ren con un tono de voz divertido y firme- que si vamos a luchar en este torneo, es para demostrar que los Grandes Espíritus no lo deciden todo y que si estamos en este sitio, luchando para vencer es porque conocemos NUESTRO lugar en él… así como ellos deberán de reconocer el suyo dado el momento y que Hao Asakura, por muy poderoso que sea y por muchas predicciones que se hagan al respecto, no necesariamente deberá de ser el ganador**

 **-Pero si Yoh dijo…**

 **-Da lo mismo lo que diga Yoh, él tampoco es nadie para hacernos creer lo mismo que él- cortó Horohoro colocándose las manos en la nuca- si hay una posibilidad, por más pequeña que sea, de que ganemos y de que Ren sea el rey, entonces por mi está bien- el ainú cerró los ojos para al siguiente momento, abrirlos de susto al ser sacudido de lado por el shamán del jaguar**

 **-OYE! Yo voy a ser el rey, para empezar!- se quejó imprimiendo aún más su acento Chocolove, mientras que más allá su jaguar Mic asentía y dejaba salir pequeños gruñidos- y en segundo lugar… qué quieres decir con que Ren sea el rey?- observó con preocupación al ainú que se ruborizó y luego, observó de reojo a su pareja que también tiñó sus mejillas de rojo y cruzándose de brazos, volteó a otro lado- ya no quieres cumplir tu sueño de tener ese campo de plantas?**

 **-Si… claro que deseo eso…- se explicó el de cabello claro tomando las manos del otro para hacer que le soltara- pero… la verdad, es que tengo un sueño más importante en este momento y es el que ha decidido, cuál es mi prioridad- dijo con calma el Usui, sonriendo agradablemente ante el parpadeo del McDonell- voy a ser padre. Voy a tener mi propia familia- volvió a ver en dirección de Ren, con un inmenso cariño reflejándose en su iris- tienes que tener claro que es más importante en tu vida, qué es primero… y yo he decidido, que mi esposa y mi hijo, son más importantes**

 **Cerró los ojos para luego, sentir como su mochirei se sentaba en su hombro y componía un gesto cariñoso**

 **-Eso no significa que Kororo y los suyos no sean importantes- se explicó el ainú, acariciando la cabeza de su espíritu que cerró los ojos con felicidad- solo que tendré que trabajar de forma diferente para poder ayudarlos. Y si Ren gana el torneo y cumple su deseo… a mi me parece bien, por que no veo como un mundo donde la oscuridad desaparezca siga permitiendo que mueran criaturas como los Koroppokul… yo creo, que eso ayudaría en muchos aspectos**

 **Horohoro rió con suavidad, mientras que los otros dos niños le observaban; Ren bajó un poco los párpados y apretó un puño cerca de su pecho. Ahora… sentía más responsabilidad que nunca, no solo por el pequeño en su interior sino porque además, ese idiota estaba confiando en que lo que él hiciera con el mundo si vencía, sería algo bueno en general; sonrió muy levemente y cerró los ojos. No podía fallarle. Y sin embargo…**

 **-Lo que vas a enseñarnos no es para convertirnos en reyes, cierto?**

 **Preguntó al percibir como el adulto se paraba a su lado, observando a Chocolove que lloraba en voz alta, conmovido e irritando al ainú que agitaba un brazo, diciéndole que no era para tanto**

 **-No- respondió el de ojos blancos con las manos cruzadas por delante- si los hará poderosos. Tanto como ustedes mismos se lo permitan y si creen conveniente, que convertirse en el rey de los shamanes vale la pena y pueden con ello, entonces, sí, los ayudara a llegar al final… pero lo que les daré, es para que tengan la consciencia de qué es lo que van a tener en sus manos… y al final, tomen la decisión que sientan en sus corazones, que es la correcta sin importar lo que piense el resto**

 **Musitó**

 **-Bien o mal… yo no puedo decidir por ustedes, más adelante como dije antes, conocerán a otras personas que les mostrarán su propia visión de lo que significa ser poderoso, el rey shamán y lo que existe por parte de los Grandes Espíritus, como se les hizo percibirlo- movió una vez la cabeza- lo que yo les daré, aparte de fuerza… espero que les sirva para cuando se encuentren en aquellos momentos, saber quienes son realmente y tengan consciencia de dónde están y a dónde van. Que aunque se puede aprender de las experiencias ajenas, estas no siempre son la verdad y que ustedes deben de ser capaces de ver por su propia cuenta… de que a veces… las cosas son mucho más, que solo una matanza o una pelea por una silla…**

 **Levantó los párpados nuevamente con un gesto neutro mientras que el Tao suspiraba meditando, al tiempo que se pasaba la yema de los dedos por el vientre descubierto**

 **-Que mis decisiones, bien o mal pueden afectar a otros incluso de forma directa o indirecta si me dejo llevar por ajenos…- añadió el Tao para después, dar un respiro profundo- igual… en estas batallas puedo perder a mi bebé, cierto?**

 **-Creo que eso ya lo sabes- dijo en un tono bajo el adulto- deberás tener mucho cuidado… aunque yo haré todo en mi poder para cuidar de tu pequeño, también debes de poner de tu parte para no recibir golpes en esa zona o arriesgarte a situaciones donde lo puedas exponer**

 **Ren entornó los ojos con preocupación para luego, percibir una mano en su cabeza**

 **-Tranquilo. Sé que tú y Horohoro sabrán qué decisión tomar en el momento más importante- aseguró el de cabello plateado, sonriendo con suavidad mientras que recibía una mirada de reojo por parte del niño**

 **-Cómo lo sabes?- inquirió- no estarás viendo tú también el futuro, verdad?- cuestionó- o nos estás manipulando de igual manera?**

 **Neko rió cerrando los ojos**

 **-No me atrevería a hacer eso con ustedes- dijo- aunque… no puedo ser hipócrita y decir, que nunca he manipulado algo… o intervenido, cosa que últimamente estoy haciendo demasiado, quiero que esta decisión la tomen tú y tu esposo… yo no necesito hacer nada, porque sé cómo es tu corazón Ren y sé que tanto anhelaste y esperaste por este momento… y al final, es eso lo que hará una gran, gran diferencia… tan grande, que ustedes dos abrirán las puertas a un destino mucho más brillante para los demás…**

 **-En resumen… estás metiendo cuchara donde no debes pero dado que Horohoro y yo estamos haciendo como quieres, nos estás dejando ser- espetó el Tao cruzándose mas de brazos al tiempo que le dirigía una mirada molesta- eres igual o más imbécil que ese sujeto…- gruñó, pensando en el shamán del espíritu de fuego lo que hizo soltar una risa alta al adulto**

 **-Vamos… haces que suene horrible si lo pones de esa manera, además, les estoy enseñando salirse de la voluntad de los Apaches y los Grandes Espíritus…- dijo el de ojos blancos con diversión- no es eso algo bueno? Al menos, podrás decir que estás decidiendo a sabiendas de lo que pasa a tu alrededor…**

 **-Cómo sea… eso no hace que dejes de ser un idiota**

 **Replicó para después, patear una piedra en dirección de Chocolove y Horohoro que dieron un salto**

 **-En fin!... es hora de entrenar… ya nos diste tu sermón del día, ahora, enséñanos lo que debemos de saber- ordenó dándole una mirada seria al de cabello plateado, que asintió con entusiasmo**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **-Primero, aprenderemos acerca de la energía que se produce por las almas y que es generada por los Grandes Espíritus… después, aprenderemos a reconocer esas líneas por debajo de la tierra y en el cielo, donde corre esa red de energía… tercero, aprenderemos a conectarnos a ella como si se tratara de un tomacorriente… y por último, aprenderemos la forma correcta de utilizar esa fuerza sin que nos consuma a nosotros…**

 **Horohoro se encontraba acostado en la cama de la habitación, solamente en ropa interior y apoyado en la almohada que tenía conforme leía la lista de cosas que el de cabello plateado les había dicho que iban a estar aprendiendo de su parte; había apuntado todo para no olvidarlo aunque estaba seguro de que Ren ya se lo habría aprendido de memoria pero de todas maneras, él quería ser capaz de recordar una parte de lo que verían o al menos, entenderla. Se rascó con un dedo por debajo de la cinta blanca que le sostenía el cabello y dobló un poco mejor las rodillas**

 **-Todo da vueltas alrededor de la energía, de que somos energía, que los grandes espíritus son energía…- hizo una mueca el Usui- hay algo aquí que no sea energía!?**

 **Soltó fastidiado agitando la hoja**

 **-Pensaba que en tu tribu existía la creencia de que incluso una roca, tenía alma y parte de dios en ella, no?**

 **La voz del Tao salía del baño de la habitación, donde se encontraba el chino cambiándose con la puerta abierta aunque no era visible para su esposo, que dejó salir un nuevo suspiro e hizo una mueca**

 **-Si, bueno…**

 **-Entonces, no tiene nada de ilógico si piensas que las piedras tienen alma, que también posean energía- replicó con eco el chico de ojos dorados aún sin dejarse ver a lo que Horohoro levantó la mirada, antes de proseguir con lo que tenía en mente**

 **-Y luego dijo que también, iba a rotar ese entrenamiento nuestro con uno físico que estaría a cargo… de un tal "Himiko"- añadió conforme finalmente, Ren salía del baño secándose el cabello y dejándose ver con la pijama que solía colocarse para dormir- qué Himiko no es nombre de mujer?**

 **-Bueno… dado por como son tu hermana y Anna para entrenar, no me extrañaría que nos pusiera a una sacerdotisa a entrenarnos**

 **Comentó sin alterarse el de ojos dorados**

 **-Jun es bastante fuerte y si quisiera entrenarnos, te aseguro que no dudaría en darnos una paliza- se rió un poco el chico, finalmente dejando la toalla en una silla a un lado, doblándola primero; Horohoro le observó con un pequeño tic en un ojo y un gesto de puchero, antes de continuar**

 **-En todo caso, si se supone que debemos de entrenar nuestras almas… por qué también debemos de aprender a pelear a golpes con los demás?- preguntó- vale que en los enfrentamientos hay que correr y usas tus brazos y puños para expandir o darle potencia a tu oversoul… o que requieres de tener resistencia física para soportar el peso del alma en ti… pero…- el de cabello claro hizo unos movimientos que hicieron fruncir el ceño al chino: era claro que el ainú trataba de imitar movimientos de kung fu, pero estos eran tan patéticos que seguramente si los pusiera a prueba en una batalla real, saldría con los huesos hechos pedazos**

 **Ren Tao dejó salir un suspiro profundo para luego, treparse en la cama y gatear hasta colarse entre las piernas del Usui, que le observó unos segundos separando las manos para después ver como el chico de ojos dorados se le dejaba caer acostado sobre la cintura y se la abrazaba, recargando la cabeza en su pecho y cerrando los ojos, como si fuese alguna clase de almohada; el de ojos negros sonrió muy apenas para después, comenzar a acariciar el cabello de su pareja que emitió un sonido similar al de un ronroneo, lo que al menos le dejaba saber que eso le agradaba**

 **-Tanto tiempo con Yoh y no aprendes nada… por eso eres un shamán patético Horohoro**

 **Musitó Ren sin abrir los ojos y sin soltarle**

 **-Oye!- se quejó el aludido**

 **-Tú lo sabes, entrenas el cuerpo para que equilibre su nivel con el de tu espíritu… y aprendes a defenderte y a esquivar para no estar gastando energía a lo estúpido, cosa que por lo general sueles hacer imbécil**

 **Gruñó el Tao, hundiendo un poco más el rostro en su pareja, que hizo una mueca pero no dejó de acariciar su cabeza**

 **-Cabeza de púa… -soltó por lo bajo el de cabello claro, pasando sus dedos por entre el pelo parado del tao, encontrando divertido que en verdad aquella fuera su forma natural- oye…**

 **-Hmmm**

 **-En verdad… crees que con lo que nos enseñe, tengamos la posibilidad de llegar hasta las finales?- preguntó bajando los párpados pensativo para después, mover su mano y empezar a masajear el cuello de su pareja, que abrió los ojos muy despacio**

 **-Al menos… para resistir intactos lo que sea que vaya a venir por nosotros…**

 **Murmuró el Tao con gesto fruncido y pensativo, mientras que el ainú asentía lentamente**

 **-Recuerdas lo que dijo al final, Horororo?- dijo en tono bajo el de cabello oscuro, como si algo le preocupara**

 **-Si, claro… eso también lo apunté- respondió el de mayor edad, observando la hoja donde había tomado apuntes mientras que ponía una mirada severa- "Yo domino el poder. El poder no me domina a mi"- recitó lentamente el Usui para luego, ver al chico apoyado en su pecho y al que ahora abrazaba con un brazo- no se te hizo extraña la forma en que lo dijo?**

 **-Creo que quiere decir que en algún punto, nos enfrentaremos a algo que podría quizá… hundirnos en algo de lo que no podamos salir- dijo con lentitud el Tao, sintiendo un escalofrío al venírsele inmediatamente a la mente, aquella oscuridad que le había aprisionado por años; acarició distraídamente la espalda de su pareja antes de seguir hablando- y tendremos que recordarnos… que solo nosotros, somos dueños de nuestro corazón… o eso quiero suponer…**

 **-Bueno, pues yo solo sé, que soy dueño tuyo**

 **Respondió el de cabello claro arrojando a un lado aquel papel al tiempo que recibía una mirada molesta por parte del Tao al que le aparecía una arruguita roja sobre la cabeza**

 **-Y desde cuando se supone que tengo dueño, eh?- replicó en voz alta y aguda el Tao, enderezándose y dejando de abrazar al otro- no soy un perro!**

 **-Sé que no eres un perro, pero sí sé que eres mío desde el momento en que esto…- estiró al otro para después, darle un mordisco a su cuello lo que erizó al chino- está ahí**

 **Al siguiente momento, Ren le había golpeado dejando al Usui sobre la cama con dolor, pero riendo y el chino se colocaba una mano en la zona enrojecida**

 **-Eres un estúpido- reclamó sonrojándose con fuerza ante las continuas risas de su pareja- en ese caso, tú también eres mío por todas las veces que te he dejado marcado- señalo al tiempo que le pasaba un dedo por varias finas líneas blancas, producto de los arañazos que solía darle el de ojos dorados al otro cuando hacían el amor; Horohoro rió quedamente y le apretó la mano con la que tocaba su pecho, sonriéndole con cariño**

 **-Claro que soy tuyo Ren. Siempre lo he sido- aseguró el de ojos negros pasándole la otra mano por la mejilla, lo que hizo que el otro respondiese cerrando los ojos y acariciando la mano con la que le tocaba; permanecieron así unos momentos antes de que volviese a escucharse la voz del Usui- pero… Ren, hay algo que si me molesta un poco…**

 **-Uh?- el de ojos dorados observó al otro que parecía bastante serio observándolo; Ren parpadeó con algo de preocupación, enderezándose mejor entre las piernas del otro- qué es?**

 **El de cabello azul claro levantó una mano y dio un tirón a la camisa del pijama del Tao, que pareció aún más inquieto por ello**

 **-Esto- apuntó el japonés- por qué tienes que vestir un pijama completo cuando para las batallas si muestras piel?- el de cabello oscuro se tensó y un aura negra comenzó a cubrirlo al tiempo que su amadísimo esposo le pasaba una mano por una pierna- no, nada. Con ropas así es difícil tener sexo contigo, es como tener que desenvolverte en mil sábanas… por qué no usas ropas más sexys para dormir conmigo?, como ese bonito uniforme de escuela… un speedo… o que tal un negligé…**

 **-Un negligé?**

 **El Tao sin pensar tan solo había golpeado con tanta fuerza al otro, que le hizo dar vueltas a los ojos mientras que se encogía y se aferraba el vientre, casi soltando espuma por la boca; Ren continuaba temblando con enojo y crispando los dedos**

 **-Para que te sepas que no te casaste con una mujer, tarado! Si querías una, no me hubieras elegido a mi!**

 **-No quiero… me gustan tus piernas… y tu estómago… y tu trasero… me gusta verte desnudo…**

 **Dijo con dificultades el ainú, haciendo chirriar los dientes al niño de ojos dorados… hasta que finalmente este dejó salir el aire y se volvió a dejar caer en el estómago y el pecho del Usui, que abrió mucho los ojos al sentir como volvía a ser abrazado aunque el gesto irritado no desaparecía del rostro del chino que había cerrado los ojos y continuaba gruñendo por lo bajo; Horohoro se sintió con la libertad al menos por el momento, de volver a acariciar su cabeza y parte de la espalda con suavidad, sin dejar de verle con precaución**

 **-Un negligé… eres un estúpido pervertido… fetichista…**

 **Gruñó gravemente Ren, acomodándose mejor para dormir sobre el otro, que dejó salir una pequeña risa avergonzada mientras que estiraba una sábana para cubrirlos a ambos, hasta que la voz del niño se volvió a dejar escuchar**

 **-Lo pensaré**

 **Los ojos de Horohoro se abrieron grandemente por aquello, quedándose a medio camino con la tela y sin moverse, pensando que quizá había escuchado ml; tragó un poco y entonces, separó los labios titubeantes**

 **-Lo pensarás?**

 **-No te prometo nada- añadió el chico encogiéndose un poco para mejorar su posición sobre el otro- un negligé… esa mente tuya…**

 **El ainú dejó salir una risa pequeña y enamorada, inclinándose para besar la frente del chino y entonces, cubrirle y abrazarle mejor contra su cuerpo, de forma que pudieran quedar dormidos de aquella manera como lo habían estado haciendo durante ya varias noches.**

 **En verdad… que Ren Tao era toda una caja de sorpresas cuando quería…**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	32. Delimitando

**HAPPY LIFE: ICE AND GOLD**

 **CAP 32**

 **"Delimitando"**

 **Un grito agudo se dejó escuchar por parte de un shamán que salía volando del estadio principal que ya había sido reparado hacía mucho tiempo permitiéndoles llevar a cabo una batalla decente, dejando una curiosa nube de humo por detrás y cientos de espectadores en un silencio sepulcral; incluso, aquellos que aquel día habían decidido no entrar a observar la batalla que se daba entre el equipo The Ren y Kundo Timbi fueron testigos de la persona que había salido disparada de aquel sitio, yendo a caer en algún punto desconocido.**

 **Mientras tanto, en la arena de batallas el apache presentador se ocultaba detrás de uno de los tótem y se asomaba con precaución.**

 **Tanto Horohoro como Chocolove tenían los ojos muy abiertos, viendo en la dirección por la que había salido volando aquel contrincante para después y muy despacio, voltear hacia su querido capitán de equipo que parecía a punto de estallar, tan solo por el remolino de energías que salía por todas partes de su cuerpo en tonos dorados intensos**

 **Más allá y fuera de la arena de batallas, un cuerpo sobresalía por la cintura de uno de los muros quebrados por un hueco y en otra parte, entre las gradas donde ya varios de los espectadores se habían hecho a un lado para ver con gesto de susto el cráter que se había formado, se podía ver el cuerpo del tercer miembro del equipo contra el que habían tenido que luchar aquel día; Yoh Asakura desde donde observaba todo se había ocultado detrás de su prometida antes de ser golpeado por uno de los onis para que se apartase y al mismo tiempo y desde su propio lugar, Hao Asakura entornaba los ojos con bastante interés, apoyado en una mano.**

 **-A QUIÉN LE DIJISTE QUE PARECIA SE HABÍA TRAGADO UNA SANDÍA!? MALDITO GUSANO PERDEDOR, REGRESA AQUÍ Y DIMELO EN LA CARAAAAAAAAAA!**

 **Horohoro y Chocolove se encogieron un poco ante las rabias del chino, pareciendo decidir si era conveniente acercarse o no, al menos hasta que el ainu de traje negro dio un respiro profundo y le hizo una seña al moreno para que le dejase aquello a él.**

 **Y es que ya habían pasado cuatro largos meses desde que empezasen su entrenamiento especial y les hubiera tocado turno para las batallas, que muchas veces eran atrasadas por los destrozos y demás problemas que daban los equipos más poderosos… incluso, el hecho de que varios equipos renunciaran a las peleas, daba lugar a más atrasos y a plazos de tiempo más largos entre batalla y batalla, lo que solo significaba que ese torneo iba a extenderse casi por tiempo indefinido; para el Usui, sus deseos de que todo terminase lo más pronto posible se iban acrecentando aunque una buena noticia le había sido dada:**

 **Sin decirle nada a Ren y gracias al pequeño obsequio de Yoh, había conseguido ayuda de varios de los espíritus de la naturaleza para que se fuese adelantando la construcción del hogar donde esperaba, que pudiesen vivir una vez que terminase todo.**

 **A pesar de haber sido golpeado por su hermana al enterarse de su matrimonio y de sus discursos sobre la vergüenza y la deshonra que había traído sobre la tribu, al final había sido su mano derecha para llevarle fotografías de cómo iban avanzando las cosas mientras que él seguía en la isla; le costaba mucho no decirle nada al de ojos dorados, pero tenía la esperanza de que al final cuando viese el bonito hogar que le había hecho, se sintiese feliz**

 **Al menos, iba a ser una casa y no una choza a como él estaba acostumbrado e iba a ser enorme.**

 **Eso debía bastar para que el Tao se sintiese más confortable, aunque el chico de cabello oscuro le había aclarado que bien podían vivir en un hotel o en una posada en lo que conseguían los medios, incluso en su casita de campaña no era eso lo que deseaba para su familia.**

 **Como a alguien a quien habían educado para ser el proveedor de los suyos, él se sentía con la responsabilidad de tener feliz al otro chico.**

 **Y aparte de su gusto propio por que le emocionaba simplemente, el saber que le estaba dando algo.**

 **Peeero… en aquellos momentos, la situación se había vuelto bastante más delicada. No solo eran los entrenamientos que habían recibido en el más estricto secretismo por parte del adulto de ojos blancos, que les decía a veces cosas que les hacían dudar incluso de su propia existencia pero que al final, les había permitido expandir más y más su poder espiritual, sino los físicos de aquel chiquillo impertinente que al Usui se le antojaba un Yoh con más cabello… y definitivamente un temperamento más irritante.**

 **No. Era el hecho de que ahora Ren parecía tener las emociones a flor de piel y daba igual que las cosas estuviesen tranquilas o tensas, igual en un momento se encontraba gritándole a un cubierto que no había sido limpiado adecuadamente, a un bote de leche que hubiese caducado, al propio Yoh por haberse dejado alguna chancla a medio camino de su habitación… y al otro, besaba apasionadamente al shamán de hielo, arrastrándole a la cama o a cualquier superficie donde pudiesen tomarse los cuerpos sin ser vistos o se ponía a tararear distraídamente mientras que leía manuales de combate o de maternidad, o entraba en un estado letárgico donde solo se tiraba de lado en una de las largas banquetas que rodeaban aquella posada para sobarse el vientre y suspirar, con la mirada perdida en la nada.**

 **Ya sabía que los embarazos podían producir cosas así… pero dado el ya de por sí carácter especial del chino, todo parecía haberse potencializado al máximo.**

 **Y sus poderes…**

 **Eran cada vez más incontrolables y ello si era algo que le preocupase.**

 **Y eso podía verlo conforme se acercaba a su pareja y sentía el viento que producía toda la energía que salía de este, producto de aquel momento de estallido. Le daba igual que la familia Tao al pleno disfrutase de ese espectáculo porque su niño prodigio había arrojado él solito a todos sus rivales casi en piezas por todo el estadio y que los demás empezasen a tomarlos en serio al comentar, que quizá estaban muy cerca de tener el mismo nivel que los equipos más altos… en esos momentos, eran su esposa y el bebé, lo que le hacía moverse entre la línea de lo aceptable y lo que podía ponerlos en riesgo. No quería perderlos.**

 **Tocó despacio un brazo de Ren mientras que más allá, Chocolove le hacía señas al presentador para que se calmase**

 **-Eh… bien… EL GANADOR ES EL EQUIPO, THE REN!**

 **No hubo tantos gritos de felicitación o de algarabía por los espectadores, aún algo sorprendidos por el desenlace de aquella batalla aunque los zombies y el resto de los Tao hiciesen lo propio con orgullo por el único heredero que tenían; por su parte, el ainú los ignoraba completamente y frotaba lentamente la piel ardiente de su pareja, que parecía literalmente estar en el interior de una llama dorada que danzaba a su gusto y placer por todo el cuerpo del chino**

 **-Amor…- llamó con suavidad Horohoro, pegando su pecho con la espalda del otro que continuaba observando por donde había mandado a volar a su rival- ya acabo… los derrotaste a todos tú solo…**

 **Dijo, antes de retroceder un paso con sorpresa por la rabia que identificaba en los iris dorados de su pareja y que volvía a estallar, rabioso y apuntando con su lanza en dirección del cielo**

 **-ME HA LLAMADO GORDO!**

 **Soltó a gritos, apretando los dientes y agitando su lanza**

 **-TÚ LO ESCUCHASTE! Y PARA COSAS GORDAS, TIENES EL OMBLIGO DE CHOCOLOVE O TU BARRIGA CERVECERA!**

 **-Oye! No es barriga cervecera!**

 **Se quejó Horohoro para después, dejar salir un gemido y bajar la mirada hacia el vientre abultado del chino que a pesar de encontrarse enfundado en un traje chino tradicional y que para variar, no dejaba ver la piel de todas formas, dejaba en evidencia su avanzado estado de embarazo; el ainú le sobó suavemente aquel abultamiento y sonrió discretamente al percibir, un movimiento inquieto por parte del bebé que al final, pareció provocar un llamado de atención en el Tao que frunció el ceño y bajó la mirada**

 **-Todos aquí son idiotas…**

 **-Sí, lo son- accedió Horohoro con una risa corta antes de sentir como el otro chico, apoyaba por unos segundos la frente entre su hombro y el cuello**

 **-Nunca he dejado de entrenar. Estoy orgulloso de mi cuerpo ejercitado y no pienso perderlo por mi embarazo**

 **-Lo sé, lo sé… aún tienes un cuerpo hermoso, solo que los demás no saben apreciarlo- insistió el de cabello claro cerrando los ojos con divertida resignación para después, percibir como el chico se enderezaba y de forma majestuosa y orgullosa, se encaminaba hacia la parte de la arena por donde saldrían del lugar; era increíble como a pesar de sus estados de ánimo que variaban con la velocidad de un relámpago, el Tao se las arreglaba para verse elegante y enérgico con sus seis meses y medio de embarazo**

 **-No creas que por mi estado vas a derrotarme!**

 **Espetó de golpe el de ojos dorados, viendo en dirección del Asakura menor en las gradas que dio un salto por aquello para después, verse como el Tao desaparecía seguido por sus compañeros que parecían tan nerviosos como el resto; Yoh cerró los ojos con cansancio y una pequeña gotita de sudor corriendo por un lado de su rostro, terminando por dejar salir una nubecita de vapor por su boca**

 **-No es justo, no le puedo pegar a un embarazado…**

 **Se quejó el chico de cabello castaño provocando las risas divertidas de su amigo de menor estatura**

 **-Es obvio, tú no eres así- dijo Manta sonriendo con nerviosismo- pero mira nada más la manera en la que golpeó a esos sujetos!**

 **-Si… en verdad un embarazado, es terrible…- asintió el chico de los audífonos**

 **-Pues a mí no me importa si le tienes que arrancar el bebé del estómago o si se lo sacas de un golpe, no voy a permitir que todo el entrenamiento que hemos estado pasando se vaya al basurero solo porque te pongas sentimental**

 **La Kyouyama entornó los ojos observando al chico a su lado, que abrió mucho los ojos y se tensó de golpe**

 **-Anna!**

 **-Si no quería correr riesgos, debería de rendirse o para empezar, no haberse embarazado- la chica se puso de pie cerrando los puños para después, comenzar a andar hacia la salida mientras les daba la espalda- todos sabíamos los riegos de la pelea entre shamanes y lo que se iba a sacrificar por llegar hasta aquí; sin Ren Tao no es capaz de ver eso, entonces, es solamente otro chico ingenuo que cree que todo puede solucionarse mágicamente… como alguien…**

 **La chica volteó con un aura negra a ver a su prometido que se encogió y compuso un gesto regañado**

 **-Pero si he entrenado!**

 **-Y aún así, sigues en las nubes- replicó la rubia- andando!... no vas a poder derrotar a Hao en ese estado patético en el que te encuentras y no me gustan esos nuevos poderes salidos de la nada del equipo de esos perdedores… es demasiado sospechoso…**

 **Anna bajó el tono de su voz y volvió a emprender camino a lo que el chico de ojos castaños, suspiró profundo nuevamente y negó un par de veces con la cabeza; Manta compuso un gesto preocupado y volteó a ver a su amigo que ya se ponía de pie para seguir a la chica**

 **-Yoh…- llamó despacio el Oyamada con inquietud- tú…?**

 **-No, Ren y los demás no están haciendo nada malo y su fuerza, ha sido adquirida gracias a su propio esfuerzo- aseguró el Asakura sonriendo suavemente- me atrevería a decir que a estas alturas, van a ser mucho más poderosos que nosotros… consiguieron un buen maestro- cerró los ojos y sonrió con calma- mientras que nosotros… ciegamente, estamos siguiendo las pautas que Hao nos ha dejado… no es algo ridículo?**

 **Se rió a desgana el chico metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos**

 **-Pretendemos vencer utilizando las técnicas de quien las inventó, esperando que no sepa defenderse… no tiene ningún sentido!**

 **Volvió a reir a pesar de la mirada angustiada de su amigo**

 **-Pero tranquilo. Las mejores cosas de la vida no lo tienen… por eso es que Horohoro y Ren están volviéndose tan fuertes- suavizó la mirada y algo de melancolía surgió de esta- su amor no tiene sentido. Su unión no responde a ninguna lógica… su destino, no es lo que se suponía… y aquí están, demostrándonos que nadie tiene plena certeza de nada**

 **Abrió los ojos y siguió andando, a lo que Manta finalmente sonrió**

 **-Si… creo que sé a qué te refieres…**

 **-Andando. Creo… que mi papá está a punto de meterse en serios problemas- de repente su mirada se volvió levemente seria lo que llamó la atención del chico rubio que le vió extrañado**

 **-Tu papá?- repitió el niño- por qué?**

 **-Porque Ren está bajo el cuidado de ciertas personas- explicó el Asakura apretando un poco más el paso- y esas personas… no van a dejar que nada le suceda a su protegido- dijo de ultimo frunciendo el ceño- Amidamaru!**

 **-A la orden, amo Yoh!- respondió el samurái apareciendo repentinamente al lado del chico que comenzó a correr**

 **-Vamos!- ordenó- veamos si podemos hacer algo antes de que todo se salga de control!**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **-Quiero ir al baño**

 **Horohoro dejó salir una risa corta mientras que caminaba al lado de su pareja y le tenía tomado de la mano. Después de aquella batalla les había parecido que lo mejor era si se disponían a dar un paseo corto antes de que llegase la hora de la cena y al menos, poder llegar a un momento en que no hubieran tantas personas presentes; al fin y al cabo, el estar rodeado estresaba en cierta forma al Tao por lo que la pareja había optado por ir al restaurante apache o a las cocinas de la posada en las horas menos concurridas.**

 **El ainú alzó con suavidad la mano del chino y la besó con cariño, lo que provocó un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas de Ren que le observó de lado**

 **-Antes solías gritarme más…- dijo despacio, recibiendo un guiño de ojo por parte del ainú- ya te dije que dejaras de tratarme de forma tan delicada, no soy una chica o una florecita**

 **-No es eso- respondió con paciencia el de la bandana- es simplemente, que me haces feliz. Estar a tu lado me hace feliz y saber que estamos juntos, no puede hacer menos que mejorar mi carácter- cerró los ojos con emoción lo que hizo que el otro desviase la mirada, aún más apenado- antes, solía estar demasiado inseguro de mí mismo y no me enojaba tanto contigo, como lo hacía conmigo por ser incapaz de decirte que te amaba… y pues ahora…**

 **Inspiró profundo**

 **-Ahora solo tengo que disfrutar de estos momentos, tanto como me sea posible**

 **Aseguró el de mayor estatura antes de percibir como el chico se le recargaba de lado para caminar de aquella manera con él; después de todo, estaban solos y nadie les veía aunque ahora el Tao pensaba, que dejarse ver así de vez en cuando tampoco era algo tan malo**

 **-El bebé se mueve demasiado –suspiró Ren levantando la mano libre para frotarse el vientre por encima de la camisa de batalla que usaba en aquel momento- pensaba que sería más tranquilo pero desde hace una hora, parece que no quiere quedarse quieto…**

 **-Quizá eso es porque el pequeño Hiramame quiere jugar con papá- el ainú se detuvo y se giró para quedar frente a la panza del otro, colocando ambas manos a los lados e inclinándose para verla mejor- verdad, pequeño Hira?... quieres jugar con papá y por eso, pateas la vejiga de mamá y luego lo haces ir al baño quinientas veces por día?**

 **-Yo no voy al baño quinientas veces por día!- se quejó el Tao frunciendo el ceño al tiempo que se colocaba una mano en la espalda adolorida, frotándose algo incómodo más sin retirarse del agarre de su pareja- pero es verdad, mientras más crece, más difícil se me hace aguantar las ganas y eso no es bueno para los momentos de batalla**

 **-No, supongo que no- accedió el de cabello claro sonriendo y viendo con cariño a su pareja, para después, volver a ver su abultado estómago donde podía sentir como algo por dentro parecía moverse de posición con su voz- ya escuchaste, no debes de aplastar los órganos de tu madre…**

 **Ren levantó la mirada con fastidio mientras hacia una mueca con la boca, para luego volver a oír la voz del otro**

 **-Por cierto, no celebramos tu cumpleaños y pronto será el mío también- comentó el Usui con gesto animado ante la mirada neutra de su pareja- dado que estamos con estas cosas del torneo y no vamos a tener oportunidad… que tal si aprovechamos para celebrar juntos?... como un cumpleaños conjunto!- soltó**

 **El de ojos dorados dejó salir un gemido y sonrió suavemente, negando con la cabeza y bajando los párpados**

 **-Qué voy a hacer contigo?...- soltó mientras que movía una mano para acariciar aquellos cabellos que tanto adoraba en el ainú- no voy a convencerte de ninguna manera… supongo que si, podemos celebrar nuestros cumpleaños en uno de estos días que no haya que hacer…- accedió, recibiendo un grito de júbilo y un salto por parte del más alto que alzó ambas manos**

 **-Tus catorce años y los quince míos… mis dulces quince!**

 **Dijo el de ojos negros para después, abrazar el cuerpo de su pareja que le vió con irritación y un tic en una ceja**

 **-Quiero mi regalo de quinceaños….- dijo de pronto con un tono de voz seductor el ainú, lo que solo hizo enojar más al otro**

 **-Y qué estúpida cosa pervertida me vas a pedir con la excusa de tus quince años, estúpido?- replicó el Tao para después, ser besado suavemente por el oro chico que luego, se le apoyó en el hombro fingiendo llorar**

 **-Es tan malo que vaya a pedirte que de regalo, me acompañes a Hokkaido?- soltó con tono lastimero lo que ruborizó con fuerza al chino que le vió sorprendido**

 **-Hokkaido!- dijo farfullando- pero… yo pensé que…!**

 **-Ren, sé que me adoras y amas cada centímetro de mi cuerpo pero no siempre me la paso pensando con el cerebro de abajo, eh?- regañó el ainu, moviendo un índice hacia los lados lo que provocó una arruga en la nuca del Tao**

 **-Y yo como voy a saberlo, si eres un pervertido!- replicó el chico… al menos hasta que ambos comenzaron a reír con suavidad**

 **-Vaya!... no era esto lo que esperaba encontrar al venir hacia este lugar…**

 **Los dos shamanes dieron un respingo y se viraron rápidamente para confrontar a quien había hablado; instintivamente, el Usui había extendido un brazo por delante de su pareja que abrió mucho los ojos**

 **-Oye!**

 **-Vaya… entonces los rumores son ciertos. Bueno, ya los había estado vigilando pero por algún motivo, algo siempre me impedía verlos de forma adecuada- el padre de Yoh les veía desde lo alto de una roca para luego, inclinarse sobre los talones- y tampoco se suponía que esto sucediera así. Ni aquí**

 **Se empezó a frotar la barbilla con los dedos mientras que los chicos seguían observándole con seriedad y la tensión evidente en sus cuerpos; el Asakura de mayor edad movió una mano**

 **-Pero por qué es que se ponen de esa manera?- inquirió el adulto con un tono de extrañeza- no he venido a hacerles nada malo!... vine con buenas noticias, especialmente para ti, Ren…**

 **-En verdad?**

 **El chico entornó los ojos para después, tomar la mano del ainú que compuso un gesto de sorpresa al ser estirado hacia el lado contrario del camino que estaban tomando**

 **-No me interesa. Vámonos Horohoro**

 **Ordenó el de ojos dorados comenzando a andar mientras semi arrastraba a su pareja, que parecía aún algo desconcertado por lo que ocurría y luego, volteaba un poco por sobre su hombro**

 **-Es el padre de Yoh, cierto?- pareció razonar el de cabello claro pensativo- nos lo topamos de camino a la aldea apache y nos contó todas esas cosas sobre Hao y Yoh…**

 **-Si… pero en verdad que es una molestia y no entiendo por qué quiere hablar conmigo… lo que sea, no es algo que tenga que ver con nosotros- anunció Ren para después, detenerse al ver la figura de aquel hombre atravesándose en el camino delante de ellos y parecía impedirles el paso; el Tao estaba por hacer un sonido cuando se sorprendió al escuchar un gruñido profundo por parte de su pareja, volteando a verle de lado y percibiendo el frío en la mano que le tomaba- Horo…**

 **-Vamos… ni siquiera me has escuchado lo que he venido a decirte- dijo el hombre de cabello oscuro, moviendo una mano al tiempo que parecían percibirse unas pocas presencias detrás de los dos más jóvenes, que empezaron a ver a sus alrededores como si estuvieran rodeados- estuve hablando con tu familia… no estaban muy felices, pero te tengo una propuesta…**

 **-Una propuesta?- el Tao dejó escapar una risa corta y cínica, soltándose de la mano de su pareja mientras que acomodaba su cuerpo para la batalla; Horohoro frunció levemente el ceño viéndole de lado**

 **-Ren…**

 **-No me interesa tu propuesta. Estoy ocupado y tenemos demasiado que hacer, se acercan las finales y no podemos perder el tiempo con ancianos como tú- el de ojos dorados se enderezó un poco más y compuso un gesto amenazante- así que te sugiero que te hagas a un lado, porque no me detendré en apartarte, solo por que seas el padre de Yoh- advirtió haciendo salir su lanza al mismo tiempo que una energía que mezclaba dorado y blanco empezaba a rodearle suavemente**

 **El Asakura de la máscara permaneció observando aquello a través de las rendijas para los ojos, como si meditara en lo que haría a continuación**

 **Había muchas que últimamente no estaban yendo de acuerdo al plan y eso había intrigado demasiado a la mayoría de las familias de shamanes, que no solamente esperaban asegurar un resultado sino que además, aguardaban en el aire para saber qué sucedería con sus respectivos campeones; y los Asakura, eran una de las primeras barreras para mantener un equilibrio en el mundo desde hacía mil años y en esos instantes, no podían permitir que el destino del mundo se les saliera de las manos.**

 **No de esa manera**

 **Tenía que tomar las riendas de la situación de aquellos niños, dejando de lado el hecho de que los Tao le hubiesen hecho saber de que el crío se encontraba casado y en aquellos momentos de forma obvia, estuviese esperando un bebé; si podía volver a encaminar todo, si era capaz de juntar las piezas necesarias y de arreglarlo todo entonces, quizá, tendrían alguna esperanza. No tenía más opción. Sin más se lanzó a atacar al Tao, que aferró con mayor fuerza su arma, dispuesto a pelear.**

 **Y más arriba de ello desde un árbol cercano, Hao Asakura se recargaba en una mano al tiempo que veía como el primer golpe de su "progenitor" había sido interceptado por un ainú que sin pensar, se había atravesado en una pelea donde él no tenía cabida**

 **-Pero qué diminutos son…**

 **Musitó para sí mismo, encontrando interesante lo que presenciaba. Parecía que en verdad todos los shamanes que conocía estaban comenzando a reunirse para derrotarlo, lo que a él le convenía en cierta forma por que al momento de requerir sus energías iba a poder tomarlas sin más, así como la de los grandes espíritus; aún le intrigaba aquella persona y fuerza que parecía danzar alrededor de Ren Tao y de su pareja y era por eso, que se había dirigido personalmente a ese sitio, para comprobar exactamente el tipo de escudo que tenían esos dos.**

 **No había enfrentado de forma directa al Tao por precaución al desconocer exactamente la naturaleza de ese sujeto, que había visto en aquella ocasión pero ahora tendría la oportunidad de verlo.**

 **Además… quería saber el tipo de fuerza que aquellos chicos habían obtenido gracias al entrenamiento secreto que estaban recibiendo y que se podía ver en sus últimas batallas; Hao lo sabía, esa energía que derrochaba el de ojos dorados en la arena no era una que hubiese tenido antes. Todo sin pasar por el infierno. Todo, sin sufrir una lucha contra sí mismo y los demonios que lo rodeaban. Era interesante y al mismo tiempo, irritante en grado sumo, le desagradaba ver la forma sencilla en que el chico de ahora catorce años parecía haber obtenido las cosas.**

 **O más bien…**

 **-Es el hecho de que no se lo diste tú?**

 **La voz había salido de la nada, tensando de golpe al Asakura de cabello largo que se puso de pie y frunció el ceño unos momentos para después, dejar salir una risa pequeña y calmar sus expresiones**

 **-Tú no eres ese sujeto… verdad?**

 **-No. Yo soy el peligroso, en realidad**

 **Una brisa suave corrió por las copas de los árboles mientras que Hao Asakura permanecía inmóvil, con una sombra cubriendo sus ojos al tiempo de que alguien más alto que él se detenía justo por detrás**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Mientras tanto en la parte de abajo, Ren hacía lo posible por atacar al padre de su amigo aunque era evidente que aún no terminaba de controlar la nueva fuerza que poseía ya que en un movimiento de su lanza, varios árboles habían sido despedazados; el hombre de la máscara dio un vistazo en aquella dirección y entornó aún más los ojos por la destrucción que se observaba. No importaba el conocimiento que se le brindara, mientras que el Tao no supiese como manejarlo, solo sería un peligro para sí mismo y los demás.**

 **-Eso no estuvo bien**

 **Comentó Mikihisa Asakura antes de volver a ver como el niño embarazado respiraba agitado y apretaba con fuerza su arma, dispuesto a acabarlo; en verdad, qué era exactamente lo que le había hecho a esos niños como para que lo odiaran? Y al mismo tiempo… su mirada se volvió hacia el de cabello claro que ya se había enderezado y se tronaba suavemente el cuello; había sido demasiado extraño pero al momento de haberle pateado al atravesarse, le había parecido que golpeaba contra un muro sólido.**

 **Algo estaba escudando a ambos niños y estos parecían saberlo y aprovecharse de ello**

 **-Veamos…**

 **Dijo el hombre para después, chasquear los dedos. Horohoro abrió mucho los ojos al percibir como detrás suyo una bestia gigante aparecía y ladeaba la cabeza para morder con fuerza su cuerpo; el ainú solo volteó, preparándose mentalmente para lo que sentiría… al menos hasta escuchar un aullido de aquel animal que en cuanto trató de tocarle, se desvaneció como si fuese de humo.**

 **El de cabello claro parecía aún más confundido pero el Asakura presente dejó salir un gruñido**

 **-Ya veo… solo reacciona a los ataques agresivos… eso significa…**

 **-Horohoro!- Ren le había llamado para después, dar un respingo al ver como el adulto de cabello oscuro aparecía detrás suyo y le tomaba de la lanza para usarla y entonces, arrojarle con fuerza contra un muro donde se dio de espaldas con gesto de sorpresa; en verdad, aquello no lo había esperado y aunque algo en su interior parecía haber resonado, de todas maneras había dolido bastante.**

 **Cayó al suelo con fuerza y luego, trató de enderezarse a pesar de que ahora sangraba un poco**

 **-REN!**

 **El chico de ojos negros ahora se veía alarmado por lo que veía, tratando de correr hacia donde estaba su esposa pero siendo obstaculizado por otros dos Mikihisa que habían salido de la nada; al ainú le brillaron los ojos en un tono azul y apretó con mayor fuerza los dientes, agitando un brazo a lo que su mochirei lo posesionó para formar una espada gruesa de hielo**

 **-QUÍTATE!**

 **-En verdad no lo entienden…- suspiró con cansancio el verdadero Mikihisa, caminando hacia donde el Tao se levantaba y a pesar de su mirada fiera y retadora, se tanteaba el vientre como intentando percibir si el bebé se encontraba a salvo- estoy tratando de ayudar…**

 **-Estás atacando a un embarazado, eso no puede ser ayuda de ninguna manera!- chilló Horohoro en rabia, lanzándose a atacar a aquellas figuras del shamán adulto mientras que finalmente, Ren se ponía de pie con algo de dificultad y maldiciendo a su cuerpo al percibir que por su estado, había mojado accidentalmente el pantalón; era una suerte que la tela de este fuese negra y así no estaría pasando por ninguna humillación pero no pudo evitar palidecer al escuchar hablar al Asakura tan cerca suyo**

 **-Si fuiste tan descuidado como para traer a un niño a este mundo, entonces debes de ser capaz de reconocer tus límites y saber que en este estado, solamente eres una presa fácil para los demás- dijo el de cabello castaño con seriedad- fuiste ingenuo, negligente y un engreído al creer que todo el tiempo, todos serían amables como para tener cuidado de no tocar a tu familia- dijo con voz baja el hombre de la máscara, cubriendo con su sombra al Tao- pero la vida no es así. Nunca te mostrará su mejor rostro y debes de estar preparado, para sacrificar a veces tu alma por el bien de algo mayor… yo estoy pagando las consecuencias de no haberlo hecho correctamente**

 **Añadió con algo parecido al pesar mientras que Ren se ponía de lado y observaba rabioso al adulto**

 **-Eso no es de mi interés… ni tus errores ni lo que creas que es correcto para mí!- escupió con ira el chico de ojos dorados, sintiendo su corazón palpitar con fuerza al tiempo que se preparaba para atacar al otro… antes de ser tomado con suavidad de uno de sus brazos y luego, arrojado de nueva cuenta hacia un lado; nuevamente, su vientre pareció haberse vuelto levemente duro pero ahora sentía bastante dolor y varias punzadas en alguna parte por debajo de su miembro que le molestaban**

 **No recordaba algún dolor parecido, ni siquiera al enfermar con la comida. Tembló con horror y se volvió a aferrar el vientre. Maldita sea. Neko le había dicho que durante su embarazo, tenía que ser capaz de ajustar prioridades y en aquel momento, no era pelear lo que debía de mantener en mente… pero… es que el otro sujeto les había atacado primero! Qué se suponía que debía de hacer entonces!?**

 **-Después de esto… les mostraré lo que necesitan para crecer y madurar- aseguró Mikihisa comenzando a acercarse –podrán recuperar el camino… y entonces, todo tendrá sentido…- dijo a lo que el chico de ojos dorados alcanzó su lanza y la hizo girar sobre su cabeza; de alguna manera, se había aclarado levemente después de los golpes y el hecho de que ahora se sentía terriblemente enfermo, también le habían cambiado en algo**

 **-Ya te dije… que no nos interesaba! NOSOTROS TENEMOS NUESTRO PROPIO CAMINO! BASÓN!**

 **Gritó el chino, lo que provocó que el suelo donde se encontraban comenzase a temblar; el adulto presente retrocedió un paso y observó los alrededores mientras que varias chispas comenzaban a correr por el suelo y a hacer sonidos eléctricos; al siguiente momento, un enorme caballo dorado que chispeaba brotó de la tierra y antes de que el Asakura hubiese reaccionado, había sido golpeado con fuerza con uno de los cascos traseros de la enorme criatura. De golpe, los falsos Mikihisa desaparecieron y las criaturas que eran en realidad, salieron disparadas en dirección de donde había sido lanzado su amo al tiempo que el de ojos dorados volvía a contraerse sobre sí mismo, soltando su lanza que cayó con un ruido sordo mientras que Ren se acostaba de lado en el suelo, temblando con fuerza**

 **El de cabello claro ni siquiera se tomó los segundos para pensar, tan solo había corrido en dirección de su pareja y ahora, le sostenía en brazos**

 **-Ren!**

 **-Cómo… odio a los… Asakura…- jadeó el chico embarazado, con los ojos velados por el dolor- hospital…- susurró el Tao, que había comenzado a sudar sin dejar de aferrarse el vientre- Horo… necesito…**

 **-Sí, hospital**

 **Asintió el chico levantando en brazos a su pareja, mientras que el espíritu del guerrero chino tomaba su forma humana y se asomaba a ver a su señor**

 **-Señorito! Lo lamento!**

 **-Esto no ha sido tu culpa Basón… pero tenemos que apresurarnos- dijo el ainú al que se le había caído la bandana negra y que ahora, parecía realmente asustado al percibir la humedad caliente en los pantalones de su pareja; recordaba las palabras de Karim, eso quería decir que aún la vía de salida para el bebé no estaba formada… pero eso no significaba que no pudiese comenzar a sangrar por el trasero, verdad? Y si empezaba a tener contracciones y el bebé quería nacer sin encontrar modo de salir!?**

 **Los iba a perder a los dos**

 **Sin esperar más, se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a correr en dirección de la parte central del pueblo donde se encontraba el hospital, tan solo rogando por llegar a tiempo y que aquello no se transformase en una tragedia.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	33. Espejos y reflexiones

**HAPPY LIFE: ICE AND GOLD**

 **CAP 33**

 **"Espejos y reflexiones"**

 **El silencio era profundo conforme el río que atravesaba la isla recorría esta de forma apacible, si acaso su superficie siendo perturbada por las hojas de los árboles que caían de poco en poco sobre la superficie del agua que corría en una sola dirección; dos personas observaban aquello, una parada al lado de la otra y de diferentes tamaños y ropajes distintos, aunque cualquiera que les viera hubiese dicho que se trataban de hermanos o en dado caso, de un padre con su hijo, debido a la enorme similitud entre ambos.**

 **Los ojos castaños de ambos seguían el movimiento del agua delante de ellos hasta que una nueva brisa removió la capa beige de uno y el kimono rojizo del otro; finalmente, el de menor edad dejó escapar una risa cínica corta y se decidió a hablar**

 **-Entonces…-los ojos del adulto se movieron para observar al de menor tamaño a su derecha- henos aquí. Tú y yo. Debe de haber una razón verdaderamente importante como para que tenga que venir a visitarme a mí mismo…**

 **Hao Asakura entornó sus ojos con suavidad, dejando ver un gesto burlón y de completa seguridad mientras que observaba a aquella versión suya de adulto, que alzó ambas cejas y se resguardó los brazos en las mangas de su largo kimono**

 **-Vaya!... así era yo de engreído?**

 **Dijo el de mayor edad, recibiendo una sonrisa suave por parte de su versión más joven que no parecía siquiera ofendido por aquella declaración; tan solo continuó contemplando al hombre de cabello largo que permanecía inmutable a su lado, para un momento después, volver a hablar**

 **-Vamos… las cosas no son tan sencillas- se rió suavemente el chico- engreído?**

 **-Si bueno… no hay muchas definiciones para lo que llegué a ser alguna vez. Supongo que parte de crecer, es poder ver todo aquello a lo que te negabas- comentó el Asakura de mayor edad sin inmutar su gesto sereno hacia su propio yo**

 **-Ya crecí dos veces hasta llegar a la adultez- replicó Hao**

 **-Solo una, incompleta en realidad- corrigió el adulto levantando un dedo con suavidad- la primera que llevamos, no se puede decir que haya sido precisamente plena- volvió a observar el río y dejó caer los párpados- desgraciadamente, la oscuridad que terminó por cegar nuestra mente nos impidió tener el razonamiento y la madurez, para poder ver en lo que realmente nos estábamos convirtiendo- murmuró aquella persona, sin embargo sin mostrarse conmocionado- nos dejamos llevar por la mente de quienes nos rodeaban, aunque pretendimos que éramos independientes y que poseíamos la fuerza para negarnos a los deseos ajenos, tomamos la esposa que nos señaló el emperador y creamos una familia que a la larga, tuvo que controlarnos porque nos perdimos en las propias sombras de nuestro miedo**

 **El adulto se vió levemente cansado durante unos momentos, aparentemente sin percatarse del gesto frío que había nacido en su versión más joven**

 **-Los Asakura…**

 **-Si… es irónico, cierto?- musitó el adulto- aquellos que nacieron debido a nosotros, que fueron creados por nuestro nombre y al final, cuando fuimos capturados por nuestros demonios lejos de tendernos la mano que nosotros les habíamos dado sin pensar, nos golpearon, nos ultrajaron y fuimos arrojados a las cadenas de la insania, de donde no valía la pena siquiera darnos el beneficio de la luz- dijo en un tono bajo aquel Hao de mayor edad- y nuestra situación no mejoro en nuestro tiempo de muerte, ya que solamente estábamos rodeados por más y más desesperanza. Si hay un sitio donde los Grandes Espíritus pueden transformar a una persona en un ente de luz o de tinieblas, ese es su interior**

 **Dijo**

 **-También fue nuestra culpa, al olvidarnos de ver el brillo de las pocas estrellas que encontrábamos en nuestro camino… -el adulto cerró los ojos y el más joven frunció el ceño- recuerdas por qué motivo elegimos la estrella como nuestro símbolo?**

 **-Es una pregunta estúpida, con una respuesta insignificante**

 **Replicó el más joven, recibiendo una risa pequeña por parte del adulto que finalmente, abrió los ojos para ver hacia delante**

 **-No puedes engañarte por siempre, Asaha…**

 **-NO me llames así- cortó el de menor estatura, recibiendo una mirada astuta por parte del adulto que no se movió de lugar- hace tiempo que me deshice de esa persona- Hao bajó los párpados hasta que sus ojos no fueron más que un par de rendijas y el hombre a su lado, cerró los ojos y dejó salir un suspiro**

 **-No puedes deshacerte de quien eres, así como las almas no pueden dejar de ser lo que son- dijo el adulto, volviendo a recibir un sonido despreciativo por parte del menor**

 **-Vaya… para ser yo mismo, eres bastante desagradable- dijo el chico mientras que el más alto, le sonrió con amabilidad**

 **-Digo lo mismo. Es… melancólicamente curioso, pero supongo que era necesario en su momento, para poder llegar al final del camino- los ojos del adulto volvieron a clavarse en el río, sobre el cuál cayó una nueva hoja de un árbol cercano- sin tropezarse y sin equivocarse, es imposible aprender. Y en tu caso, sin poder ver un interés sincero o un cariño real, es todavía más difícil ser capaz de vislumbrar una meta**

 **Se hizo silencio unos momentos para después, escucharse al joven Hao hablar**

 **-Para supuestamente ser yo, hablas demasiado como un humano…- dijo este con una ligera pose tensa mientras que el más alto continuaba viendo hacia enfrente**

 **-Cuándo es que dejamos de serlo?- inquirió suavemente el adulto a lo que el niño a su lado le observó, aún sonriendo pero con una expresión cruel**

 **-Tú lo sabes perfectamente- dijo el niño**

 **Un momento después, se pudo escuchar una risa alta por parte de este, lo que provocó que el Asakura mas alto le viese con extrañeza**

 **-Qué es tan gracioso?**

 **-Tú- replicó el chiquillo entornando aún más los ojos- me niego a creer que tú seas en lo que me voy a convertir a futuro- se rió por lo bajo sin con ello provocar alguna reacción en el más alto- esa es la clase de Shaman King que supuestamente seré?**

 **-Y quien dijo que yo era el Rey Shamán?**

 **Aquella declaración hizo que el más joven se callara, abriendo un poco más los ojos para un segundo después, dejar ver un gesto sonriente pero que reflejaba el enojo que comenzaba a sentir en su interior; el hombre en el kimono rojo se acomodó mejor sobre una pierna pero no hizo más sonido, permitiendo que lo que había dicho llegase a la mente de su versión más joven al que obviamente, la noticia le había caído como un balde de agua helada**

 **-Entonces… -el cabello de Hao cubrió levemente su rostro- nuevamente los Asakura van a matarnos, eh?**

 **-No lo sé- respondió con simpleza el de mayor estatura, recibiendo una expresión de duda por parte de su otro yo- te parezco muerto? Al menos a mí no me han asesinado pero lo que se refiera a tu futuro, es algo que ni siquiera yo conozco y tampoco me daría los créditos para decir que lo sé- hizo una mueca y alzó el rostro dejando ver por primera vez algo de fastidio- yo solo he venido aquí porque tengo que cuidar de que cierta persona no haga demasiados destrozos por donde pasa, queriendo salvar a todo el mundo… y porque quería hablar contigo… pero principalmente, por él…**

 **Entornó los ojos y nuevamente, hizo una mueca**

 **-Nunca puede decir "no"…**

 **-Oh- soltó con suavidad el niño, con un tono que denotaba comprensión y diversión- así que… tú conoces a ese sujeto?- Hao rió con burla, virando su cuerpo hacia su otro yo que solo le observó de reojo- me vas a decir que caíste por una criatura tan simplona como esa?**

 **Un brillo extraño apareció en los ojos del adulto y por un vez, el de menor estatura sintió como si fuera a titubear; trató de razonar levemente, apretando los puños… acaso… había sentido temor? No, no era posible. Él no tenía por qué temer a nada, mucho menos de él mismo, se conocía, conocía sus habilidades y sus ataques, lo sabía todo sobre él…**

 **-Y sin embargo, al mismo tiempo soy completamente ignorante acerca de los cambios que pueda hacerme el modificar tan solo un poco mis emociones y ver las cosas de manera diferente**

 **Dijo el adulto con seriedad viendo al niño, que emitió un sonido similar al de un sisseo**

 **-Reishi**

 **-Aún lo poseo- dijo con calma el adulto, virándose finalmente hacia el niño al mismo tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos- pero finalmente, puedo controlar la capacidad de leer la mente y las emociones a gusto. Es algo que aprendí de mi esposa al que por cierto, has estado amenazando- frunció el ceño con suavidad**

 **-Tu esposa?- repitió el niño como si meditara unos momentos, para después dejar salir un silbido bajo- ese sujeto es tu esposa?- se rió aún más agudo- en verdad que has caído demasiado bajo para ser yo- alzó la barbilla sin dejar de sonreír- quién fue el idiota que le eligió?**

 **-Yo –respondió con calma el de mayor estatura, provocando una nueva tensión en el chico- es la primera vez que he podido elegir por mi cuenta. No me arrepiento. Tal vez… no haya conseguido el trono pero hasta este momento, los años han sido buenos y he podido darme mi tiempo de disfrutar las cosas sin tener que pensar en cuidarme de las personas a mi alrededor- dijo apartando la mirada pensativa para después, volver a ver al más chico- lo que me lleva al hecho de que escuché que dijiste que le absorberías para el Espíritu de Fuego**

 **El adulto se acomodó mejor las mangas del kimono y bajó los párpados para enfatizar su mirada a pesar de que el de menor edad no parecía atemorizado ahora**

 **-Si… lo hice… y a pesar de lo que dije, también entiendo porque le elegiste para ser tu compañero- la mirada del más joven era maligna, provocando un suspiro en el adulto- en verdad creo que…**

 **-Ni siquiera lo pienses –el tono de voz del adulto le cortó la palabra a su versión más joven, que compuso un gesto irritado- independientemente de que en realidad, no puedas hacerle nada porque Neko es capaz de defenderse por su cuenta… me pertenece- señaló enfatizando las últimas palabras- y créeme, que no tolerare que nadie, ni siquiera yo mismo le haga algún daño o le haga pasar un mal rato- amenazó con firmeza mientras que el viento mecía levemente su largo cabello y la larga capa del shamán delante suyo**

 **Nuevamente, un poco de silencio los rodeó a lo que el niño cerró los ojos y agachó muy apenas la cabeza, con gesto calmado**

 **-Bien. Entiendo tu punto- dijo para después, abrir muy levemente los ojos- pero… supongamos que por accidente, me lo encuentro atravesado en mi camino y en contra de mis deseos por tomar el trono- rió entre dientes ante la expresión seria de su otro yo que no dejaba de observarlo- eso te haría enojar?**

 **Su versión adulta dio un suspiro pesado y pareció tomar paciencia ante sí mismo. El niño continuó con aquella expresión de suficiencia mientras que el más alto caminaba hacia él; Hao Asakura bajó los párpados al observar a su yo adulto detenerse justo delante suyo y por una vez le pareció, que realmente se veía demasiado diferente a sí mismo… incluso en sus vidas pasadas; aún podía distinguir las heridas emocionales en sí mismo, ese algo en el fondo de sus ojos que le indicaban que no había perdido su personalidad… pero al mismo tiempo, el reflejo había cambiado, para su incomodidad. Era… como si volviese a ver el reflejo de un espejo, donde su yo original le devolviese la mirada, una donde aún tenía esperanzas en los humanos y donde su corazón todavía se aferraba a pensar, que podía cambiar el mundo a su alrededor para el bien.**

 **Donde los asesinos de su madre podían ser detenidos en pro de otras madres, donde aquel que le arrebató la inocencia y lo poco que le quedaba de dignidad no existía y podía cuidar de aquellos niños que estaban en peligro de pasar por lo mismo…**

 **Todo en aquel adulto era confuso y más, cuando pudo percibir que no podía leer su mente. Solo podía adivinar algo de él por la mirada pero no llegar más lejos.**

 **Apretó los dientes para entonces, sentir como su otro yo pasaba con suavidad una de sus manos por su mejilla derecha como si le acariciase y luego, se inclinaba para rozarle el oído con los labios**

 **-Te dije, que yo era el peligroso- susurró muy quedo- tal vez… ya no mate a las personas como antes pero no me importará condenarme una vez más, por detenerte de hacerle ningún daño- dijo muy apenas, sintiendo la tensión en el de menor estatura- si acaso le molestas… si veo que intentas hacer algo… yo sé que hacer, para que no puedas ser capaz de conciliar el sueño nunca más en tu vida. Piensas que el poder del Reishi es terrible?- rió muy quedo el adulto- eso no será nada y rogarás por recuperar ese poder para librarte de mí castigo**

 **Añadió**

 **Una gota de sudor frío corrió por un lado del rostro del chico de cabello castaño, cuyo iris se volvió blanco al darse cuenta de la seriedad de aquel momento y lo que podía significarle. Todos sus planes… todo su esfuerzo… todo su entrenamiento, la preparación por mil años…**

 **Perdido, así como su esencia…**

 **Su versión adulta se enderezó, regalándole por primera vez una sonrisa suave, de ojos entrecerrados que reflejaba perfectamente que a pesar de todo, seguía siendo Hao Asakura y que no escatimaba en utilizar cualquier medio para sus propósitos… y entonces, el hombre cerró los ojos y pasó por un lado del niño de quince años que permaneció clavado en su sitio, intentando comprender todo lo que acababa de ocurrir y las palabras que provenían de sí mismo. Después de todo, él siempre hablaba en claves… daba pistas acerca de todo… seguramente, él se estaba dando a entender algo, pero…**

 **Levantó una de sus manos y se tocó la mejilla para después, arañarla y retorcer su expresión**

 **No era posible, haberse sentido tan aterrorizado por él mismo. No era justo. No era así como las cosas debían de ser!**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Ren Tao no solía permanecer demasiado tiempo meditando en las cosas.**

 **Realmente no solía tener tiempo para ello, siempre demasiado ocupado entrenando su cuerpo, entrenando su mente, entrenando la energía de su espíritu…**

 **Sus ojos dorados vislumbraban la luz que se colaba por la ventana abierta hacia el exterior desde el cuál se podían escuchar el sonido de las olas del mar, haciéndole recordar aquella noche donde hubiese pensado que hubiera sido bueno disfrutar de la playa al lado de Horohoro; aún le parecía una idea nada mala, tener el tiempo de tomarse quizá unas cortas vacaciones y que pudiesen ir juntos a algún lugar tranquilo al lado del océano donde pudiesen disfrutar de su compañía**

 **Bueno… la de ellos… y la del bebé por nacer…**

 **Acostado en aquella cama donde unas gruesas y mullidas almohadas le daban soporte, mantenía una expresión algo perdida en las motas de polvo que danzaban entre los rayos de un sol que hacía poco acababa de salir; no recordaba mucho de la noche anterior, solo de la desagradable tarde que habían tenido él y el ainú al toparse con aquel Asakura que parecía estarse metiendo en los asuntos de todos, solo porque habían tenido contacto alguno con su hijo.**

 **No culpaba a Yoh… pero en verdad que su familia era una de las más problemáticas que jamás hubiese conocido**

 **Levantó una mano de forma lánguida y se la dejó descansar sobre el abultado vientre que guardaba a su niño. Ya no dolía tanto como el día anterior pero le seguía causando molestias y lo peor había sido cuando Karim se había acercado a hablar con él y Horohoro acerca de su estado; al parecer, la protección que le había sido colocada para resguardar al bebé en caso de ataque por parte de su espíritu protector había funcionado, ya que por los ataques de Mikihisa, debía de haberlo abortado casi en el acto. Sin embargo, eso no significaba que su cuerpo no hubiese resentido el maltrato y ahora, su condición estaba por demás delicada y en un gran riesgo.**

 **Aún y con ambos vivos, la vida de Ren y de su hijo corrían peligro.**

 **Por lo tanto…**

 **El Tao dejó escapar un suspiro venido desde lo más profundo de su pecho y cerró los ojos, dándose cuenta de que la decisión realmente ya había estado tomada desde hacía mucho; Neko había tenido razón al decir que ellos al final, iban a decidir qué hacer con sus vidas.**

 **Y después de charlarlo largamente con Horohoro toda la noche, a sabiendas de lo que estaba por esperar…**

 **Curiosamente, no se arrepentían de nada.**

 **Lo único que en aquellos momentos le hacía temer…**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **-Al parecer el bebé va a nacer prematuro**

 **Los ojos de Yoh se abrieron con sorpresa, observando al shamán de hielo que mantenía una expresión severa, con una sombra y los ojos fríos clavados al frente; ambos chicos estaban sentados uno al lado del otro en una de las bardas maceteras que rodeaban el edificio acondicionado para ser hospital y se mantenían en aquel sitio para ir conociendo del estado de Ren y su condición. Aunque por lo pronto, Horohoro y Jun eran los únicos que podían pasar por ser familia directa, de todas maneras el resto se preocupaba por el chico de ojos dorados**

 **Manta en silencio, observaba de reojo a ambos chicos, recargado en la barda sin atreverse a interrumpir al shamán de hielo que se veía tenso con aquel tema; y no lo culpaba, Ren no estaba en condiciones de dar a luz y aún y si sacaran al bebé por cesárea, este era aún demasiado pequeño para sobrevivir**

 **El chico de estatura pequeña regresó sus ojos al frente, bajando los párpados**

 **Lo mejor que podía hacer para ayudarlos en caso de que Ren se agravara era el hacer que lo llevaran a uno de los hospitales propiedad de la compañía de su padre, que afortunadamente tenía impacto en todos los ramos; independientemente de que la familia Tao pudiese pagar un hospital, él también era su amigo por lo que si podía ayudar aunque fuera con eso… al mismo tiempo en la cafetería, el resto de amigos del ainú y el Tao, esperaban noticias nuevas sobre su estado**

 **Por su parte el Asakura también había desviado la mirada al frente, como si no pudiese creer lo que le decía el chico de cabello claro al tiempo que cerraba sus dedos en la tela de su propio pantalón, sudando frío ante la voz de Horohoro que volvía a hacerse escuchar:**

 **-No están seguros de si nacerá este mes… o el siguiente, pero al menos con los exámenes que le hicieron dedujeron que el bebé no podrá estar por mucho tiempo dentro de Ren porque aunque no lo golpearon directamente, de todas maneras el estrés de lo que sucedió y el movimiento brusco afectaron el sostén del bebé; hasta ahora no había pasado en las batallas del torneo porque nos habíamos estado cuidando de cosas demasiado bruscas y no le habían golpeado de esa manera… pero esta ocasión fue diferente**

 **El Usui dejó escapar un gemido y apoyó el rostro de lado en una de sus manos**

 **-También hablamos del asunto y tomamos la decisión de que, si hay demasiado riesgo para ambos, se le haga la operación… pero por lo pronto, seguirá de forma natural y le están dando medicamento para acelerar la formación del canal de salida para el bebé- contaba el chico de ojos negros con algo de cansancio, reflejo de la larga noche que habían pasado en el nosocomio- aparte de eso, Ren tendrá que pasar el siguiente mes… o un poco más hasta el nacimiento del niño, internado en el hospital**

 **Se talló los párpados**

 **-Eso significa que si hay más batallas entre shamanes tendremos que llevarlas a cabo entre Chocolove y yo- siguió diciendo- hemos conseguido permiso para llevar a Ren a la arena aunque sea en silla de ruedas pero, aparte de hace su posesión no participará activamente y sabe que si acaso, cualquiera de los otros dos perdamos alguna batalla deberá de deshacer su oversoul para no ser atacado- volvió a tomar aire para dejar salir un gemido más cansado para después, ver con algo de sorpresa a Manta que se había movido para verlo de frente**

 **-Y Ren aceptó?- preguntó el chico en un tono de voz algo más alto de lo que le hubiera gustado- Ren no es de los que se permita rendirse por algo así… suena completamente inverosímil!**

 **-Es que el asunto no está en si él quiere o no- replicó con calma el ainú, solo levemente sorprendido por la reacción del Oyamada, aunque era obvio el por qué de su sorpresa- sino en que tiene que hacerlo sí o sí, a menos que quiera que nuestro hijo muera. Está bastante consciente de eso y él mismo ha dicho que si es lo que tiene que hacer, entonces así será- se hizo el cabello hacia atrás, para después sonreír a desgana- en verdad nos crees tan débiles a Chocolove y a mí, como para que Ren tenga que terminar por tomar esa decisión?**

 **El chico rubio abrió mucho los ojos para después, bajar la mirada apenado**

 **-No… claro que no…**

 **-Entonces no te preocupes enano, aún estamos bien y además… hay otra cosa que decidimos finalmente y te aseguro, que no nos arrepentimos**

 **Aseguró para después, parpadear con extrañeza al ver al Asakura ponerse de pie lentamente con una sombra sobre los ojos; el ainú le observó varios momentos sobre todo cuando el de cabello castaño se mantuvo quieto en aquella posición con los puños aún apretados durante un par de minutos**

 **-Yoh?**

 **El chico permaneció en la misma posición… hasta que finalmente, caminó hasta poder girarse y quedar frente al shamán de hielo que se tensó, sin saber por qué de forma tan repentina su amigo se había ensombrecido y permanecía en silencio; el Usui se acomodó mejor sobre el borde de la barda, inclinándose levemente hacia delante y separó los labios mientras que manta observaba igual de confuso todo aquello… y entonces, ambos abrieron grandemente los ojos al ver cómo el Asakura se sentaba en el suelo para después, inclinarse totalmente frente al otro chico que parecía ahora asustado de lo que ocurría**

 **-Pero… qué…?**

 **La cabeza del shamán permanecía oculta por su cabello en aquella posición y entonces, el ainú se puso de pie al tiempo que fruncía el ceño**

 **-Yoh!**

 **-Lo lamento**

 **La voz del muchacho había salido alta y firme, pero reflejando un profundo arrepentimiento que hizo retroceder levemente a su amigo que no entendía el por qué de aquello**

 **-Yoh…- dijo Manta en un tono bajo y preocupado**

 **-Tal vez yo no sea el responsable de las acciones de Hao a pesar de ser su hermano pero si el responsable de detenerle, al ser un asunto de la familia- comenzó a decir con seriedad el chico sin enderezarse- así que en lo referente a ese asunto, debo de manejarlo aparte… sin embargo… no puedo negar ni borrar el hecho, de que soy el heredero de mi casa; y algún día voy a convertirme en el representante de los Asakura pero ya desde este momento, las actividades de los míos y sus consecuencias son parte de mí**

 **Las manos juntas por delante en el suelo, se movieron como si fueran a crisparse**

 **-No… suelo permitir que los actos de otros caigan sobre mí, por que no es lo justo. Pero… tú… y Ren… y su hijo… -aún en aquella posición, el chico abrió muy apenas los ojos, entornándolos con rabia- lo que Mikihisa hizo, no debió de haber ocurrido y esperaba poder detenerlo de alguna manera, pensando primeramente en que saldría más lastimado él que ustedes… no esperaba que Ren fuera herido ni que tu hijo fuera a terminar en riesgo, Horohoro…- los párpados del chico de Hokkaido bajaron un poco y su mochirei apareció apoyado sobre su hombro, mirándole con preocupación- yo… lo lamento**

 **Dijo finalmente emitiendo un suspiro profundo sin enderezarse**

 **-Lo siento. No hay forma de reparar lo que mi padre hizo y son mis amigos los que están pagando su error y el mío. Tratándose de mis amigos… y de tu familia Horohoro… sé que es algo grave… pero… si hubiera algo… aunque fuera…**

 **-Yoh –la voz del ainú le cortó de golpe al tiempo que este entornaba los ojos y componía un gesto verdaderamente serio- en cuanto a tonterías con esta te has ganado el oro. Basta ya. Levántate- dijo más sin embargo, el otro pareció no escucharle**

 **El chico de cabello claro cerró los ojos unos segundos y meditó ante la mirada cada vez más angustiada del Oyamada para luego, verse el espíritu del samurái que se aparecía al lado de su shamán y se inclinaba de igual manera; Manta abrió aún más los ojos al tiempo que Yoh volteaba suavemente con gesto de sorpresa**

 **-Pero Amidamaru…**

 **-Para un samurái, el honor de su señor es lo más importante- dijo el hombre con una suave sonrisa- así que amo Yoh… si usted considera que esta es la acción correcta, es mi deber como su espíritu acompañante el hacer lo mismo- aseguró asintiendo una sola vez ante los ojos levemente humedecidos del chico, que después de unos momentos, le dirigió una sonrisa apenada al de mayor edad**

 **-Gracias… Amidamaru…**

 **-Basta ya… ustedes dos están haciendo un drama de todo esto- Horohoro se cruzó de brazos con firmeza y resopló a través de la nariz parándose firme frente a ellos- si Ren estuviera aquí ya te estaría golpeando Yoh, ninguno de los dos piensa que seas responsable de cada una de las tonterías que haga tu viejo… de ser así, a Ren le tocaría bastante pastel de todo eso y yo tampoco me quedaría muy atrás, tomando en cuenta que el mío…- pareció írsele la voz durante unos momentos, ruborizándose y observando hacia otra parte con los ojos empequeñecidos, frunciendo el ceño y rascándose la nuca al tiempo que colocaba una mano en su cadera; dejó salir un gruñido alto y sacudió la cabeza, esta vez colocando ambas manos en la cintura- en todo caso Yoh… eres nuestro amigo…**

 **-Lo sé- replicó el chico cerrando los ojos con pena al tiempo que se enderezaba levemente pero continuaba dejando ver aquellos gestos por lo que el ainú dejó salir un suspiro y se sentó de mariposa frente al de cabello castaño, que le observó con inquietud**

 **-Escucha…- comenzó a decir el chico de la bandana cerrando los ojos y colocando ambas manos en sus rodillas, mientras que agachaba muy apenas la cabeza- eres nuestro amigo. Uno de nuestros mejores amigos y la verdad es que gracias a ti, Ren y yo nos conocimos- abrió los ojos y observó con seriedad al Asakura, que permaneció viéndole con un leve nerviosismo pero con atención- incluso todo este tiempo, te has preocupado por nosotros, tanto individualmente como en nuestra relación y eso es algo que jamás podríamos olvidar**

 **El gesto del ainú se volvió aún más serio y le colocó una mano en el hombro al chico de ojos castaños, que observó esa mano y luego, volvió a ver los ojos negros de su amigo que parecía bastante decidido**

 **-Nunca te ha importado arriesgarte por nosotros, incluso a pesar de nuestra rivalidad y de que muchas veces peleábamos, tú no dudabas de darnos la mano aún y a pesar de que en varias ocasiones saliste dañado… aún así, nunca nos diste la espalda y aguardabas por nosotros, nos dabas espacio, nos alentabas, nos animabas a crecer…- bajó un poco más los párpados- para nosotros… eres familia. Y entre tantas cosas que hablamos anoche… hubo una en la que ni siquiera nos preguntábamos que opinábamos al respecto por que sabíamos, que ambos estaríamos de acuerdo**

 **Cerró los ojos un momento y aquello, tensó el cuerpo del Asakura mientras que Amidamaru y Manta ponían mayor atención**

 **-Yoh… -comenzó a decir Horohoro volviendo a verle a los ojos- querrías ser el padrino de Xian?**

 **Los ojos del aludido se abrieron grandemente con sorpresa al tiempo que sentía como su corazón palpitaba fuertemente contra su pecho y se enderezó un poco más, incrédulo, ante las palabras de quien tenía delante y que continuaba con aquel gesto serio; por su parte, tanto el samurái como el niño rubio abrieron sus ojos como su amigo para después, mostrar unas sonrisas enormes por aquello**

 **-Es en serio?- soltó Manta evidentemente emocionado mientras que apretaba los pequeños puños y Yoh sudaba levemente, con el aire retenido**

 **Parpadeó un par de veces a lo que el de cabello claro sonrió con suavidad y dejó salir una pequeña risa divertida por los gestos de su amigo**

 **-Claro que es en serio! Sé que no es lo acostumbrado en nuestro país… pero nos pareció una buena idea porque… bueno… -se rascó la mejilla con un dedo mientras que levantaba la mirada algo apenado- si algo nos llegara a pasar, con todo esto del torneo… no queremos que "Xi" termine educado bajo las costumbres de los Tao o de los Usui en dado caso… ni siquiera fue algo que nos tardáramos en conversar, sabíamos que si había alguien a quien podíamos confiarle al pequeño a sabiendas de que estaría bien, sería a ti**

 **Miró a su amigo sonriendo para luego, parpadear y ver a Mata riéndose apenado**

 **-Claro que si algo le pasa a Yoh…**

 **-Tranquilo, no me ofendí- se rió el Oyamada con agrado mientras que el chico de los auriculares continuaba observando a su amigo delante, casi hipnotizado- entiendo bastante bien y la verdad, me da mucho gusto por ustedes**

 **-Gracias enano- se rió Horohoro entre dientes con los ojos cerrados para luego, ver a Yoh- pero bueno! Tampoco tienes que decir que sí, no es obligación y como dije, tampoco es como sea una tradición japonesa pero pues…**

 **El chico fue interrumpido por la mirada del Asakura, que ahora sonreía suavemente. Era una expresión que reflejaba completa gratitud, felicidad y un algo que tal vez creía haber perdido hacía mucho tiempo; como si algo se hubiese encendido y el brillo simplemente sobresaliese en su rostro. Para Horohoro no le era común ver llorar a Yoh, por lo general lo notaba cuando realmente su frustración y dolor llegaban al máximo… pero era la segunda ocasión que veía lágrimas de alegría por parte del chico; y ello le conmovía profundamente pues conocía el tipo de emociones que lo empujaban a uno a dejarlas ir frente a los amigos**

 **No era algo superficial, no era simplemente, llanto**

 **Era el corazón depurado en cristal**

 **-Sería… un verdadero honor para mí- el chico cerró los ojos con auténtica felicidad, provocando una pequeña risa en su amigo que volvió a rascarse la nuca mostrando igual satisfacción por la respuesta mientras que Manta y Amidamaru aplaudían**

 **-Felicidades Yoh!... y por cierto Horohoro, felicidades también por el nombre del niño!**

 **-Pues gracias chaparro! A Ren le va a dar mucho gusto saber que aceptaste Yoh…**

 **-Es verdad!- dijo el Asakura abriendo mucho los ojos con emoción para luego volver a ver al chico de Hokkaido- así que al fin eligieron un nombre!**

 **-Si bueno… -el ainú movió su mano hasta dejarse un dedo en una mejilla con nerviosismo- obvio Ren no quería que llamara Hirumame al bebé… y yo me lo vas a creer… pero en su tiempo libre había estado haciendo una enorme lista de nombres!- abrió mucho los ojos- incluso se puso a rebuscar entre archivos japoneses para encontrar nombres típicos de mi región, puedes creerlo?- comentó sonriendo enormemente con evidente orgullo- pero… sé lo importantes que son sus raíces para Ren, así que creí conveniente que nuestro primer hijo fuese algo mas adepto a él… por lo que al final, mezclamos parte del nombre de su abuelo con el de uno de sus antepasados… por lo que terminamos con "Xian"- levantó sus dos índices como si se formasen las letras romanizadas en el aire- solo que en lugar de "Chi" será "Xi" aunque suena igual**

 **-En verdad que se pensaron el nombre- se rió Manta cerrando los ojos con diversión, escuchándose una respuesta en la propia risa del Usui**

 **-Si, es que en verdad fue una noche de decisiones… algunas más importantes que otras, aunque es gracioso por que la referente al Torneo fue de las más sencillas junto con lo de Yoh- comenzó a decir el chico para después, sentir un golpe de frío al congelarse el cuerpo del Asakura como si algo en aquellas palabras le hubiese dicho algo; la boca se le secó al chico de ojos castaños y pareció marearse mientras que su samurái le colocaba una mano en el hombro**

 **-Horohoro…- interrumpió con un hilo de voz el chico, con expresión alarmada hacia su amigo que pareció de repente componer un gesto entre comprensivo y resignado- qué… decisión acerca del torneo?**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	34. Abriendo un camino

**HAPPY LIFE: ICE AND GOLD**

 **CAP 34**

 **"Abriendo un camino"**

 **El chico de cabello castaño corría con toda la fuerza de sus pies para subir todos los pisos del hospital que le separaban de la habitación del Tao, con el ceño fruncido y los dientes apretados habiendo dejado a su samurái atrás hacía ya bastante rato.**

 **No entendía… no comprendía bien qué era lo que le había dicho Horohoro, fuera de lo que habían decidido pero ni siquiera lo había dejado terminar.**

 **Necesitaba escucharlo del propio Ren, de la última persona que sabía en el mundo que daría una afirmación sobre aquello con el conocimiento de que era imposible dado que el chico de ojos dorados siempre había sido muy firme en su deseo de ser el rey shamán; debía de ser algún tipo de malentendido por parte del Usui, era la única explicación razonable a algo que en el fondo le decía que no era mentira y que su amigo no le habría dicho aquello si su propia esposa no lo hubiera confirmado.**

 **Era… un tema demasiado delicado como para no tratarlo con pinzas.**

 **Cuando finalmente alcanzó la habitación, frunció el ceño con enojo al ver a alguien de pie a un lado de la puerta, con los ojos cerrados y las manos cruzadas por delante como si estuviese aguardándolo con todo propósito; el Asakura se detuvo lentamente hasta que sus pasos le dejaron enfrente de aquel hombre de cabellos plateados que continuaba sin observarle pero que el chico sabía a ciencia cierta que le escuchaba.**

 **-Tú lo sabías?**

 **-Conocía la posibilidad y casi podía asegurar, que tomaría esta decisión- la voz de Neko se dejó escuchar baja y suave mientras que abría muy apenas los ojos- por supuesto, yo no lo sé todo y estoy consciente de que podría haber elegido el camino esperado, el normal para una persona como él y ese que todos los designios dictaban, que estaba predestinado**

 **El joven entonces, sonrió**

 **-Ren… es un niño muy interesante y muy, muy listo. Con lo poco que le he dicho ha asumido la realidad de muchas cosas y ha empezado a descubrir cómo construirse a sí mismo; yo no he tenido que hacer mucho en realidad: lo que ha conseguido hasta ahora… ha sido todo por su propio mérito- cerró nuevamente los ojos y un ligero sonido provino del chico de los auriculares le hizo dejar salir una risa muy pequeña- estás enojado conmigo…**

 **-No lo protegiste como dijiste**

 **El tono del niño aunque neutro reflejaba efectivamente su irritación pero de igual manera, quien tenía delante permaneció tranquilo**

 **-Si no lo hubiera hecho, su bebé hubiera muerto**

 **La respuesta dejó helado al shamán del samurái que tragó un poco para luego, mover las manos como si deseara apretarlas; el joven al lado de la puerta volvió a aguardar unos momentos antes de volver a hablar**

 **-Por supuesto que cometo errores. Me equivoco. Coloqué una protección sobre Ren y Horohoro para ataques violentos y un escudo diferente para la criatura en el vientre de la madre; no me pasó por la mente el que alguien podía utilizar un tipo de agresión diferente y más suave que contrarrestara lo que había hecho, así que también me ha tomado por sorpresa lo sucedido…**

 **-Cometes errores…- musitó el de ojos castaños para después, negar levemente con la cabeza- el rey shamán puede cometer errores?**

 **-Soy solo un humano**

 **Los ojos del niño se abrieron levemente con sorpresa y dirigió su vista al rostro levemente apesadumbrado del adulto que había bajado los ojos**

 **-Un humano…**

 **-Esta misma conversación la tuve hace tiempo con Ren y Horohoro también, ya que realmente todos los shamanes parecen creer que una vez te vuelves el rey, te conviertes en una especie de "dios"- sonrió con languidez- y se olvidan… de que nunca dejan de ser ellos, sin importar la fuerza que ganen- bajó un poco más sus párpados- tu esencia es la de un humano y eso no cambia solo por que tengas… mejores habilidades o una fuerza diferente. Incluso a pesar de un comportamiento bondadoso o uno maligno… un humano es un humano. Y los humanos nos equivocamos, nunca seremos perfectos sin importar nuestro conocimiento o nuestra capacidad. Esa es una realidad, de la que muchos siempre buscan escapar pero es imposible porque simplemente, las cosas son lo que son. Yo me equivoco aunque desearía no hacerlo y tengo que asumir las consecuencias de ello…**

 **-Y no puedes sanar a Ren?- preguntó el chico despacio, con cuidado- su bebé…**

 **-Su bebé estará bien y nacerá sano- aseguró el de ojos blancos con un gesto cómplice- es mi protegido después de todo. Pensabas que lo dejaría completamente desamparado? Qué le dejaría morir o algo parecido?... es verdad que hay cosas que me fallan o que me detengo de hacer en ocasiones, pero no del todo; mantengo una filosofía donde si me necesitan, voy y si me llaman, atiendo. Sin embargo, contemplo todas las posibilidades y veo las alternativas**

 **Cerró los ojos para luego, volver a ver al Asakura y sonreír con suavidad**

 **-Si no he intervenido, es porque no es necesario. Ambos estarán bien, saludables y formarán una maravillosa familia… y siempre estaré al lado de ellos- añadió cerrando los ojos con animos- no podría abandonarlos después de que Ren me lo ha pedido**

 **-Ren… te pidió…?**

 **-Tú lo conoces. Es muy orgulloso para admitir nada pero me dejó saber que si era posible, le gustaría que siguiera cuidando de su pequeño- bajó los párpados sin dejar de sonreír- y no me negué. Así que… permaneceré con el pequeño Xi, tanto como él lo desee**

 **-Entiendo…- Yoh emitió un suspiro para luego, verle con gesto neutro- y… sobre el torneo…?**

 **-Tal vez sea mejor que el propio Ren te lo explique- musitó el joven observando la puerta a su lado- en lo personal… tiene mi admiración por su fortaleza y la madurez… en realidad, él y el joven Horokeu. Para ser tan jóvenes… tienen lo que a muchos adultos les falta**

 **El Asakura asintió una vez para finalmente, acercarse a la puerta y abrirla sin tocar, asomándose un poco después de haberlo hecho y observando al Tao que continuaba recostado sobre las almohadas y observando los rayos de sol que ingresaban por la ventana abierta cerca suyo; el chico en la cama no dio muestras de haber escuchado al otro shamán entrar al menos hasta que el de cabello castaño se sentó en el sillón reclinable al lado de la cama y entonces, la voz del chino se dejó escuchar**

 **-Así que… Horohoro te lo ha dicho…**

 **-Si- respondió Yoh con suavidad, percibiéndose un gruñido por parte de Ren que cerró los ojos**

 **-Que tonto…**

 **-No lo tomes así- pidió el chico inclinándose levemente pero sonriéndole esta vez- no tiene nada de malo. Además, tarde o temprano iba a enterarme…- bajó los párpados y movió la mirada hacia enfrente- así que… sobre el torneo…**

 **Ren entornó los ojos suavemente aún desde su posición para luego, emitir un nuevo gruñido y usar los brazos para enderezarse; de inmediato el Asakura se puso de pie para ayudar al Tao que por una vez, tan solo le observó con seriedad pero le permitió acomodarle las almohadas para que pudiera apoyarse enderezado. Una vez hecho esto, Yoh volvió al sillón mientras que el chico de ojos dorados se reclinaba en su nuevo respaldo y juntaba las manos sobre su estómago que se dejaba ver por debajo de la sábana; el de ojos castaños bajó levemente los párpados**

 **-Cómo te sientes?**

 **-Estamos bien –aseguró el chico bajando un segundo los ojos mientras que se pasaba una mano por el vientre- aunque creo que ahora mismo no puede descansar mucho; tampoco me deja dormir a mi porque se la pasa moviéndose y creo que no tiene suficiente espacio a pesar de su tamaño- comentó parpadeando un par de veces- supongo que es porque a pesar de mi edad, mi cuerpo no es muy grande**

 **Dijo mientras que Yoh seguía observándole… y entonces, el Asakura volvió a desviar la mirada**

 **-Ya veo…- dijo despacio, aguardando unos momentos antes de volver a hablar- oye… Ren…**

 **-Ni siquiera te atrevas a insinuarlo- los ojos del chico se entornaron con severidad en dirección de su amigo, que cerró los ojos- creí que Horohoro ya te lo habría dicho…**

 **-Si lo hizo…**

 **-Entonces así déjalo- resopló con gesto fastidiado para luego, cruzarse de brazos- tú nunca me has juzgado por las tonterías de mi padre… yo no voy a hacer lo mismo contigo**

 **-Realmente… Jun tenía razón sobre ti- dijo el Asakura con calma, atrayendo la atención del Tao que lo observó confundido**

 **-Qué… dijo Jun sobre mi?- inquirió el niño con extrañeza para después, recibir una sonrisa luminosa de Yoh que ahora cerraba los ojos**

 **-Que eras un chico muy amable y bueno, jijiji**

 **Rió lo que terminó provocando que el chico en la cama se ruborizara completamente y se tensara**

 **-Por supuesto que no! Esas son tonterías!**

 **Chilló el niño para acto seguido, dejar salir un gemido y apretarse levemente el vientre lo que hizo enderezarse a Yoh que le vió con preocupación y se quiso acercar**

 **-Debo de llamar a la enfermera?**

 **-No… no… es solo... argh- Ren dio varios respiros rápidos y superficiales para después, volverse a apoyar en la almohada- todavía necesito recuperarme un poco y los médicos indicaron que no debía de estresarme… pero es algo difícil cuando estoy virtualmente limitado a esta cama- levantó la mirada con fastidio y volvió a emitir un gruñido, dando un suspiro profundo- en verdad, ansío poder salir de aquí**

 **Dijo haciendo una mueca en lo que el silencio volvía a adueñarse de la corta habitación entre ambos amigos; después de unos momentos, el Asakura separó los labios para hacer la pregunta que más le preocupaba**

 **-Ren…**

 **-Ahora qué?- soltó el chico sin voltear a verlo, aún con la mirada dorada clavada en la ventana- es otra cosa que te preocupa?**

 **-Si, bueno…- Yoh bajó los párpados levemente- Horohoro… me dijo algo más…**

 **La expresión del Tao cambió a una de comprensión y asintió**

 **-Imaginé algo así- sonrió un poco, con diversión- sabía que no te iba a hacer demasiada simpatía…**

 **-No es eso- respondió rápidamente el de cabello castaño, apoyándose en sus rodillas- es solo…- trató de encontrar las palabras adecuadas mientras fruncía levemente el ceño- me cuesta creerlo- negó un par de veces con la cabeza- tú… deseabas tanto ser el rey shamán…**

 **-Es increíble lo rápido que cambian los deseos de las personas en relación a la vida que llevan- Ren Tao se enderezó un poco más y bajó un poco los párpados, con gesto neutro- mi vida al fondo de la oscuridad y debajo de los deseos de mi padre y de mi abuelo me inclinaron a pensar que todo podía arreglarse una vez tuviera el poder suficiente para eliminarlos a ellos y a los humanos que yo sentía que eran los que contaminaban el universo en sí… la destrucción era tan parte de mí, que era la única solución- musitó por lo bajo ladeando un poco la cabeza- y sé que con Horohoro es lo mismo. Todo lo que deseábamos se reducía a las vidas que habíamos llevado hasta antes de conocernos**

 **Sonrió levemente y suavizó la mirada**

 **-Pero… entonces las cosas cambiaron. Finalmente… vemos una luz diferente en el motivo de nuestras vidas. No esperábamos un cambio así, tienes razón, ambos somos demasiado jóvenes y ya estamos formando una familia… nuestra familia- se acarició levemente el vientre y un ligero brillo apareció en su mirada conforme percibía la vida moviéndose en su interior- y eso fue… creo que el mayor cambio que terminó por mover todo nuestro mundo; ya no éramos nosotros… no era solo mi vida, no era solo la suya… era la de ambos y ahora, es la vida de Xian que depende de mí para sobrevivir**

 **Cerró los ojos**

 **-Nuestro deseo… el que teníamos antes y el que con mayor fuerza tenemos ahora, es el de ser felices. Esa era nuestra intención desde un inicio, empezando con todo el camino hasta el torneo y ahora, culminándolo con el hecho de estar con las personas que amamos y esperando el nacimiento de nuestro hijo para solo aumentar esa emoción; es extraño, porque jamás pensé que sería tan feliz, tan solo por tener a dos personas en mi vida y con las que querría vivir para siempre- dijo para luego, ver a su amigo que parecía algo más tranquilo al escucharle- en estos momentos, nuestra prioridad es… nuestro hijo. Y quedó más confirmado que nunca con… el asunto de anoche- se humedeció levemente los labios antes de volver a hablar- así que… por ello, no participaremos en la batalla final para convertirse en el rey shamán**

 **Asintió una vez como si se afirmara a sí mismo ante la mirada seria de Yoh**

 **-Entiendo…**

 **-Curiosamente… creo que ambos habíamos llegado a la misma conclusión desde hace mucho- se rió levemente Ren- de hecho… Horohoro ya había abandonado desde hace unos cuantos meses…**

 **-Qué?- los ojos del Asakura se abrieron mientras que el Tao asentía- pero… las batallas…**

 **-Si, dijo que permanecería en el equipo para apoyarme a mí a que llegara a la final, pero que él de forma individual se retiraba de eso- dijo sonriendo un poco más- dijo que su deseo ya se había cumplido… con… -se ruborizó y carraspeó un poco, cubriéndose la boca con un puño- nuestro matrimonio y luego, mi embarazo, así que en lo referente a esa parte, ya no necesitaba de las batallas- contó- y en lo que se refería a los koropokku, dijo que trabajaría por su cuenta para ayudar a aumentar sus territorios**

 **Sonrió con agrado**

 **-Así que… se podría decir, que ambos llegamos a la misma resolución pero en momentos diferentes- dijo- sin embargo…**

 **Su mirada volvió a destellar mientras que cambiaba su gesto por uno serio y el Asakura se acomodaba mejor**

 **-Hay algo más, cierto?- dijo Yoh frunciendo levemente el ceño- por que Horohoro me dijo que seguirían en las batallas… pero me dices que no quieren llegar a la final?... no tiene sentido…**

 **-Eso es… porque hemos decidido no abandonarte- Ren se apoyó en una mano de lado ante la expresión de sorpresa atónita que componía el chico desde el sillón, a lo que dejó escapar una corta risita cínica- qué?... tan malos amigos hemos sido contigo como para que pienses que íbamos a darte la espalda y desaparecernos así sin más?**

 **Inquirió entornando los ojos, provocando que el otro se sonrojase y bajase la mirada, apretando las manos en puños sobre sus rodillas juntas; Ren volvió a reír entre dientes y negó varias veces con la cabeza**

 **-Los dos te debemos mucho… y no me gusta tener deudas con nadie- aseguró el de ojos dorados ahora con tono serio, desviando la mirada hacia delante sin dejar de apoyarse en su mano- así que, saldaremos de una vez la cuenta contigo y te seguiremos hasta el final… además, tampoco sería justo para ese tarado de Chocolove si lo dejamos botado a mitad de camino, sin importar que tanto diga él que no le importa…**

 **-Chicos…- farfulló Yoh para después, entrecerrar los ojos conmovido- yo… no sé que decir…**

 **-Solo no hagas el idiota y pierdas ante Hao- frunció el ceño Ren, volviendo a verle de reojo- por que no voy a estar sentado como imbécil en una silla de ruedas durante las batallas, solo para enterarme que al final se te han comido el alma, te han asesinado o a saber qué cosas quiera hacerte ese sujeto**

 **Ordenó el chico, provocando las risas del chico de los auriculares**

 **-Entendido… no lo haré- prometió Yoh viéndole con animos- pero tú tienes que prometerme también… que si las cosas se ponen demasiado peligrosas, renunciarán… en verdad, aprecio y valoro grandemente lo que harán, pero la vida de Xi es primero que mi victoria…**

 **-Crees que no lo sabemos? Tampoco vamos a exagerar- resopló Ren cerrando los ojos y volteándose para otro lado con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho- pero a cambio… aparte de no perder, tienes que prometernos una cosa una vez que te conviertas en el rey de los shamanes, Yoh… bueno… dos cosas en realidad…**

 **-Ah?**

 **El chico parpadeó con sorpresa y observó al de cabello oscuro que volvía a verle con seriedad; se quedó observándole confundido por varios minutos para después, asentir un par de veces lo que provocó que Ren le apuntase con un dedo índice y entornase aún más los ojos**

 **-Te encargarás de hacer un buen mundo. Quiero que Xian tenga una mejor vida que la que hemos tenido todos nosotros y eso significa que hay muchas cosas que cambiar… independientemente de que quieras tener una vida tranquila y relajada y probablemente no quieras entrometerte en la vida de nadie, trata de que al menos… cuando Horohoro y yo muramos, nuestros hijos puedan vivir en un mundo seguro… esa es la primer cosa… crees que puedas hacerlo?**

 **El aludido dejó escapar una buena risa divertida y entonces, asintió un par de veces**

 **-Veré que puedo hacer, pero no puedo prometerte la perfección… no soy como tú…- admitió rascándose la nuca lo que provocó en respuesta un bufido de parte del Tao**

 **-Eso es obvio- dijo este rodando los ojos- lo segundo, pero no menos importante…- observó al Asakura que volvió a hacer silencio… y entonces, el chico suavizó la mirada- es que trates de ser feliz- Yoh pareció algo confundido- soy bastante consciente de tu compromiso con Anna y que sientes una responsabilidad para con ella- dijo despacio mientras que su ceño iba reflejando seriedad- pero no eres feliz. Eres un idiota que sacrifica esa parte de sí mismo por todos los demás y eso no es justo tampoco para ti; no podemos contar con un rey que no sepa el concepto de sentirse feliz en carne propia… si quisiéramos eso, hay un montón de perdedores que son buenos candidatos para eso**

 **Espetó con desagrado, provocando una risa apenada en el otro chico que se encogió un poco y que luego, emitió un suspiro**

 **-Muchachos…**

 **-Así que… asegúrate de cumplir con esas cosas o nunca te lo vamos a perdonar… entendiste?... al menos con la parte de ser feliz por que todavía nuestros hijos pueden hacer un buen mundo con su esfuerzo- Ren volvió a suavizar la mirada y Yoh bajó la suya, con los ojos húmedos pero sin dejar de sonreír, volviendo a dejar que su cabello cubriese su rostro**

 **En verdad… no sentía que mereciese semejantes amigos pero…**

 **Haría todo en el poder de sus manos, tan solo por ellos.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	35. Aquello que nos sostiene

**HAPPY LIFE: ICE AND GOLD**

 **CAP 35**

 **"Aquello que nos sostiene"**

 **Los días habían transcurrido difíciles pero más rápido de lo esperado para los shamanes del torneo, que se esforzaban grandemente por traspasar las dificultades que se les pusieran delante de manera que consiguieran acercarse cada vez más y más a sus metas; aún y a pesar de que siempre eran vigilados muy de cerca por todos los equipos rivales y en varias ocasiones confrontados por sus miembros, los chicos daban todo de sí y entrenaban tanto como sus cuerpos se los permitían para hacerse más fuertes y capaces de alcanzar la meta.**

 **El equipo de las Aguas Termales Funbari continuaba siendo uno de los equipos que más deseo de derrotar acumulaba en los círculos de los participantes que iban quedando calificados, después del equipo de Hao… y muy cerca, el equipo The Ren hacía lo propio aunque el capitán por lo general no solía siquiera enfrentar a los rivales en la arena: de ello se encargaban los otros dos miembros que de alguna forma extraña, parecían más motivados que nunca tan solo por el estado del chico de ojos dorados, que incluso legaba a llevar alguna bandeja con alimentos para disfrutar del espectáculo, considerando que literalmente su asiento estaba en primera fila.**

 **A veces, escuchaban al Tao dar indicaciones a los gritos a su esposo o al McDonell y en algunas ocasiones, el público observaba divertido alguna discusión entre este y el Usui por algo que no le hubiera parecido al chico de la lanza, por lo que la victoria quedaba a cargo del shamán moreno, que se resignaba a ello sin mostrar irritación alguna**

 **Si… la verdad que las batallas aún siendo cruentas y difíciles, no alteraban la mayoría del tiempo el ambiente que había entre los amigos que veían cada vez más cercano el día en que tendrían que enfrentar al Asakura reencarnado y a los equipos con espíritus divinos, que parecían poner igual atención a ellos; sin embargo, en las reuniones Yoh solía decirles a todos que no se preocuparan, que solo mantuvieran la mente y los ojos en lo importante y que las cosas vendrían por su cuenta para todos.**

 **Y ello era suficiente para que todos los que se encontraban a su alrededor, encontraran nuevos ánimos para seguir un día más y soportar las adversidades que traía el hecho de ser blanco de nuevos ataques e intrigas, provocados por todos aquellos que querían venganza, apartarles o usarles para sus fines.**

 **Y así como el tiempo seguía su transcurso… Ren sentía que no le quedaba suficiente tiempo para prepararse para el nacimiento de su hijo, que cada vez era más próximo**

 **Lo podía saber al percibir sus movimientos cada vez más constantes, el peso y las molestias en su vientre, las emociones que fluían como un rio y que a veces le provocaban actuar de maneras completamente antinaturales a su ser, de manera que se desconocía pero gracias a los dioses, Horohoro siempre demostraba que como pareja y amigo, era ejemplar en todo sentido, dándole apoyo en el momento necesario y parándole también cuando se requería; ahora podía darse la libertad de pensar y decir que lo adoraba completamente y que no se arrepentía de un solo día a su lado, por el contrario, se cuestionaba como es que había sido tan idiota como para dejar pasar tanto tiempo sin él a un lado, diciéndole lo que sentía.**

 **Estaba seguro de que cuando el día llegase… el Usui estaría a su lado, ya fuera tomando su mano o aguardando pacientemente a que le diesen la noticia del nacimiento; y al mismo tiempo, él se sentía levemente ansioso de sostener al bebé entre sus brazos y ver su rostro, adivinando de quién habría sacado sus rasgos**

 **Esperaba que fueran los de su padre aunque nunca se lo diría**

 **Su padre, que cada día se esforzaba en sonreírle grandemente e iluminarle con sus gestos, su alegría y su energía, consiguiendo que el niño que Ren creía destrozado y asesinado por su padre, se permitiese renacer y asomar solo cuando estaban a solas y nadie más podía verle; había sido un descubrimiento algo atemorizante para el Tao el darse cuenta de que podía reír, divertirse y sonreír tan a menudo como el Asakura una vez que se sentía tranquilo y en confianza… y que en verdad, era tan tímido como Jun y el propio Yoh se lo habían dicho.**

 **Y Horohoro solía decirle que eso le gustaba mucho de él, lo que solo lo apenaba más pero al mismo tiempo, incrementaba la sensación de una felicidad que se negaba a pensar, que el torneo podía arrebatarle.**

 **A pesar de que ello era lo más probable, pero eso no importaba**

 **La fuerza positiva del ainú bastaba y sobraba para darle tranquilidad y una buena estabilidad a su vida en aquellos momentos, como para darle peso de más a un asunto que de todas maneras no era algo que pudiesen detener.**

 **Y por ello le sorprendió aquel día después de haber pasado más de un mes en el hospital, mientras que doblaba la ropa de recién nacido que había comprado y la que su hermana le había regalado por el nacimiento de su futuro sobrino, que su esposo entrara en la habitación con una expresión negra y fría; no que no se la hubiese visto antes, pero no era lo que acostumbraba a ver en el normalmente animado y algo atontado ainú que por norma solía llegar y abrazarle o besarle o decirle alguna tontería que le hacía ruborizar.**

 **Sin embargo…**

 **Ren compuso un gesto preocupado al tiempo que el Usui parecía detenerse sin saber qué decir conforme apretaba y soltaba los puños y mantenía los ojos negros clavados en el suelo; el chico de cabello en punta permaneció en silencio unos segundos en lo que dejaba que el otro chico se relajase un poco y él mismo pensaba que hacer a continuación hasta que finalmente, se puso de pie lentamente conforme el vientre abultado se lo permitía aún teniendo entre las manos uno de los pequeños mamelucos azules que se encontraba arreglando**

 **-Qué sucede?- preguntó con un tono suave, esperando no alterar al chico que ya bastante tenso se notaba**

 **Este apretó los dientes hasta que los hizo crujir, lo que hizo tensar al Tao cuya mirada se volvió aún más preocupada si se podía; se animó a acercarse unos pocos pasos y logró distinguir la sombra que cruzaba el semblante de su pareja**

 **-Horo…- llamó nuevamente pero esta vez, pudo ver como el chico de cabello claro movía los labios en gruñidos bajos e irritados, lo que le hizo contraer el ceño y parpadear confundido**

 **-…cómo se le ocurre, después de todo el cuidado que tuvimos y de que le dije que no quería que se enterara de nada…**

 **Los ojos del ainú se entrecerraron aún más en su molestia lo que solamente aumentó la sensación incómoda en el Tao que en verdad ODIABA estar sin saber lo que sucedía, por lo que este frunció el ceño y acudió a lo que mejor se le daba: insultar y esperar una reacción por parte del otro**

 **-Oye, idiota…- llamó Ren colocándose una mano en la cadera mientras que seguía sosteniendo la pequeña ropa de bebé con la otra mano- o me vas a decir qué sucede o tengo que averiguarlo a la mala?... y en verdad, espero no tener que hacerlo a la segunda manera, no estoy en condiciones para estar golpeando tu hueca cabeza… te necesito lo más decente posible para cuando Xian nazca…- y sin embargo, aquello no había traído el resultado que esperaba, por lo que emitió un fuerte suspiro y se acercó aún más al otro chico, alzando una mano para colocarla en la mejilla de quien tenía delante- Horo…**

 **El aludido finalmente reaccionó a aquello y cerró los ojos, levantando una mano para acariciar aquella que lo tocaba al tiempo que el Tao respiraba profundo en paciencia y avanzaba un poco más hasta pegar su frente con la del otro chico**

 **-Lo siento…- dijo Horohoro con un tono grave de voz que solo le dejaba saber a Ren el nivel de la preocupación del Usui; cuando su tono de voz cambiaba de esa manera, significaba que su preocupación era seria- es solo… que no esperaba esto…- dijo despacio y negó un par de veces con la cabeza- Pirika…**

 **-Qué hizo esta vez?- inquirió con suavidad el chico de ojos dorados, sin alejarse de su pareja que le besó brevemente la palma de la mano, aún sin soltarla y sin variar su mirada de tensión**

 **-Ella…- emitió un nuevo gruñido y terminó por recargarse en el espacio entre el hombro y el cuello del chino, que parpadeó unos momentos para luego, abrazarle con suavidad; aquel no era el comportamiento normal del shamán de hielo por lo que su preocupación solamente aumentaba**

 **-Ey…- musitó Ren bajando un poco los párpados para luego, comenzar a mecer levemente al otro que se abrazó a su cintura- qué pasa?**

 **El Usui aguardó unos momentos en silencio como si meditara lo que iba a decir para finalmente, dar un suspiro profundo y hablar**

 **-Mi padre…**

 **-Qué con él? –inquirió con seriedad el Tao. Sabía que el tema de su padre solía ser algo delicado para el Usui que, aunque no dejaba ver haber sufrido un daño como el suyo de todas maneras dejaba ver que le podía bastante; el de ojos dorados levantó el rostro para apoyar la barbilla en la cabeza del chico y aprovecho para alzar una mano y pasar los dedos entre el despeinado cabello del Usui. Sin importar la situación, cada vez disfrutaba más y más la libertad adquirida para acariciar estos como mejor le placía**

 **Horohoro esperó unos momentos antes de hablar con un tono bajo**

 **-Usui Lycan… mi padre… -hizo una mueca mientras acariciaba despacio la cintura del Tao, que permanecía moviendo su mano por su cabeza- hoy ha venido a la isla, traído por Pirika**

 **Ren entornó levemente los ojos. No le desagradaba su cuñada en realidad, por muy escandalosa y chillona que fuese pero si sentía irritación al pensar que había hecho algo que incordiaba e incomodaba a quien él amaba; si algo le desagradaba mucho, era que se metiesen con su familia y ahora, Horohoro lo era por lo que verlo de aquella manera le hacía enojar. Sin embargo, esperó a que el chico siguiera hablando y no abrió la boca para no interrumpirle o detenerle.**

 **-Él… es terriblemente tradicional- hizo una mueca con fastidio sin levantar la cabeza- la verdad es que… no le agrado- sonrió haciendo una mueca y se encogió de hombros; Ren recordaba que ya le había comentado que la relación con su padre no era precisamente buena- o no lo sé, a veces no se portaba tan…- negó un par de veces con la cabeza, antes de seguir hablando- en todo caso… tiene una filosofía bastante directa sobre ciertas cosas que son correctas y otras que no… todas inculcadas por el abuelo, claro… el caso es que no sé cómo Pirika le ha convencido de venir, pero el hecho es que lo ha hecho y ha tardado más en hacer la travesía que en enterarse…**

 **-De que te has casado conmigo- terminó de decir Ren con un susurro, comprendiendo al instante por que el gesto negro del chico; dio un suspiro largo, captando lo que estaba implicando aquello e hizo un pequeño ruido al chocar los dientes para después, escuchar al otro hablar de nuevo**

 **-En todo caso… no le ha hecho una pizca de gracia. Dijo que una cosa era… que alguna vez me hubiese enamorado de una humana y otra muy diferente, de un chico, aún más, de un extranjero**

 **Ren tomó el rostro del otro y entonces, lo elevó hasta que finalmente pudo verlo bien a la luz; y entonces, se dio cuenta de lo que la perspectiva y la expresión del otro le habían ocultado: un gran golpe en el rostro del ainú que al de ojos dorados al menos le indicaba, que su actual esposo ni siquiera se había defendido y había recibido aquello de su padre sin apenas quejarse. No porque no lo desease sino porque estaba considerando aquello como lo último que le debía a su antigua familia antes de separarse de esta para siempre, porque al menos el Tao estaba seguro, de que esa relación no se iba a recuperar solo porque sí.**

 **Esta vez fue el shamán de la lanza el que negó con la cabeza, sonriendo muy a desgana sin dejar de sostener el rostro del otro chico para luego, agacharle este y besar su frente lo que hizo que Horohoro cerrase los ojos unos segundos; después de ello, el ainú se alzó solo lo suficiente para besar con suavidad la boca de su pareja, que le devolvió el gesto con lentitud, disfrutando del calor de los labios del chico de cabello claro que después de unos momentos, bajó para besar el vientre de Ren, acariciando este mientras que el de ojos dorados volvía a pasar una mano por el pelo del de mayor edad**

 **-Y así me querías llevar a Hokkaido?- Ren se rió muy apenas- imbécil**

 **-La aldea no está lejos de un pueblito bastante agradable… la aldea no tiene nada que reclamarme por que quiera mostrársela a mi esposa y a mi hijo- dijo el ainú apoyando la barbilla en el abultado estómago del otro al tiempo que le veía con una pequeña sonrisa, para luego, cerrar un ojo al sentir como Ren pasaba la yema de los dedos por la zona golpeada por su suegro, teniendo cuidado de no lastimar al chico recargado en él; continuaron de aquella forma algunos minutos, a lo que luego, Horohoro besó una última vez el vientre del chico y se levantó**

 **-Ya te he dicho hoy lo hermoso que te ves?**

 **Inquirió el de ojos negros sonriendo ampliamente acariciándole el rostro, lo que hizo que el chino cerrase un poco los ojos y suspirase**

 **-Me lo dices cada que estamos solos… voy a comenzar a creerlo- respondió en un tono suave y bromista, acercándose para besarle una vez más. Finalmente se alejó apretando suavemente una de las manos del chico más alto para regresar a donde estaba el pequeño montón de ropas para el bebé, terminando por colocar la que todavía llevaba agarrada y entonces, sacudirse las manos y observar aquello**

 **Horohoro se acercó por detrás del chico de ojos dorados y le abrazó por la espalda, apoyando su barbilla entre la zona del hombro y el cuello, cruzando sus manos por delante y por encima de las del Tao, meciéndole con suavidad sin que ninguno dijese nada ni emitiese sonido alguno, solamente observando las pocas cosas que habían conseguido o les habían regalado por el pequeño retazo de sus vidas que llegaría pronto; demasiado pronto para sobrevivir bien, demasiado pequeño como para separarse de sus padres, demasiado frágil aún para el mundo que le esperaba**

 **Ren Tao dio un suspiro largo y sonoro, haciendo una mueca y cerrando los ojos, se apoyó hacia atrás**

 **-Estoy aterrado**

 **Confesó. Algo que solamente el ainú había tenido la oportunidad de escuchar, dado que el Tao de norma jamás confesaría algo como aquello a nadie mas sin embargo, lentamente, constantemente, se iba abriendo más y más a las emociones solo y exclusivamente con su pareja**

 **No que aún no le costase esfuerzo… pero al menos, Horohoro había abierto esa brecha en el orgullo de Ren**

 **Y si había alguien que podía vislumbrar eso en el interior de alguien tan herido y a la defensiva, alguien que hubiese pasado más allá de la coraza protectora que solía alejar a todas las demás personas… ese era él.**

 **-Yo también –dijo el ainu con suavidad, con los ojos clavados en la nada mientras que con un pulgar acariciaba la piel de las manos de su pareja- pero saldremos delante de esto, vas a ver. Cuando todo termine… tú y yo nos iremos a formar nuestro propio hogar, donde no vas a tener que someterte a más pesadillas nunca más… siempre vas a tenerme a tu lado, voy a ser tu mejor amigo, tu confidente y quien te regrese a la realidad cuando sientas que esta se ha desvanecido… te lo prometo**

 **Musitó dándole un pequeño beso donde estaba apoyado antes de regresar a su posición original**

 **-Lo sé- Ren volvió a sonreír y asintió una vez- pero eso no quita el hecho de que… no sepa vivir con alguien más. Va a ser difícil. Voy a ser difícil Horokeu- dijo para luego, voltear un poco para ver al chico con gesto algo preocupado- aún con mi familia, solía aislarme para entrenar y toda mi vida, solamente he destruido todo y cuando vine a Japón era más de lo mismo- sus ojos se movieron apenados hacia un lado- así que no puedo prometerte que no voy a herirte sin querer… o que de repente, algo vaya a salir mal… estás seguro… de que es eso lo que quieras en la vida?**

 **Preguntó buscando la mirada negra del otro, que brilló con gran diversión**

 **-Ren… mi vida… el gran amor de mi todo…- empezó a decir entre pequeñas risas el de cabello claro, haciendo ruborizar algo irritado al Tao- estamos casados. Vamos a ser padres. No crees que es un poco tarde para advertirme todo lo que ya sabía?**

 **Inquirió cerrando los ojos con hilaridad, lo que hizo que los ojos del Tao se volviesen blancos de molestia, su enrojecimiento le cubriese aún más y su cabello creciese en pequeños espasmos**

 **-Pues siempre puedes largarte imbécil, que puedo cuidar de mi yo solo!**

 **Soltó el de cabello oscuro antes de escuchar una nueva risa por parte del Usui que no tardó en volver a capturar la boca del otro chico con la suya, estrechándole más por detrás y dejándose llevar por aquellos momentos en el otro chico que le respondía de igual manera a su afecto hasta que el hecho de respirar se volvió más imperante que su intercambio con los labios; Ren negó con la cabeza nuevamente y el otro, aún sin dejar de sonreir le besó todo el rostro**

 **-Te amo demasiado- dijo sonriendo luminosamente**

 **-Y yo a ti… grandísimo… tonto- musitó el Tao con gesto cariñoso, apretándose más entre los brazos del otro**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Yoh Asakura se encontraba en aquellos momentos sentado sobre la banqueta de la posada donde se encontraban hospedando, sosteniendo algo entre las manos y clavando sus ojos en ello con una sonrisa enternecida y pensativa, como si aquel trozo de papel fuese lo único en todo el universo; era la única fotografía de él con sus amigos, estando él al centro y Manta a un lado, Ren detrás del Oyamada y Horohoro del otro lado del Asakura, con Ryu sobresaliendo por la parte de atrás de Yoh al ser el más alto de todos.**

 **Amidamaru apenas y se percibía al ser un espíritu y no poder ser captado por una cámara fotográfica de forma adecuada, pero aún así, se lograba percibir su esencia en la imagen**

 **Pasó la yema de los dedos por esta**

 **Pasara lo que pasara… sabía que no podía vivir sin sus amigos. Él, que siempre había negado a las demás personas en silencio y que prefería esconderse en su soledad y en la música, ahora no se podía ver pasando una vida casi eterna sin la presencia de quienes eran tan importantes en su día a día; quizá todos empezando como rivales, como enemigos, como alguien más a vencer… pero ahora… tan necesarios y tan presentes como el oxígeno que le rodeaba.**

 **Y además, había tenido la fortuna de presenciar como dos de ellos luchaban y finalmente, rompían las cadenas del destino y del futuro para tomar las riendas de lo que deseaban desde el fondo de sus corazones y de lo que en aquellos momentos, les sostenía para seguir siendo ellos mismos**

 **Para descubrir la verdadera fuerza que había en sus espíritus**

 **Para ser felices**

 **Era un evento único en un millar de años… algo que sentía, desde el fondo de su corazón, no había siquiera podido ver en su vida cuando fuese parte de Hao; incluso se llegó a preguntar, si su hermano hubiese visto todo el andar de esos dos chicos, sus penas, sus alegrías y cómo era que el amor los había transformado… seguiría creyendo que lo mejor que podía hacer, era destruirlo todo?**

 **"Debes prometer… que serás feliz"**

 **Una pequeña lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla y levantó el rostro, sonriendo con sentimiento hacia el cielo donde el atardecer ya pintaba con colores de despedida aquel día**

 **-Lo siento… Ren…**

 **Soltó el Asakura con un hilo de voz, apretando con mayor fuerza aquella fotografía mientras que aquella diminuta gota de agua caía sobre la imagen**

 **-Pero no puedo… no puedo…**

 **Los ojos del chico temblaron y apretó los dientes, sabiendo que no era observado por nadie; algunos pequeños temblores recorrieron su cuerpo, percibiendo su corazón palpitar fuertemente ante las emociones que amenazaban con salir antes de poder ser retenidas**

 **Era imposible para él. No había desviaciones, no existían alternativas ni caminos menores, ni siquiera una posibilidad de construir él mismo algo por donde andar; su destino estaba sellado, sus obligaciones dadas y no podía simplemente el dejarlas de lado y abandonar a todos aquellos que habían depositado sus vidas y esperanzas en él y en sus decisiones por más aterrado y angustiado que se sintiese. Él era Yoh Asakura, seguro, confiable, el que siempre veía el lado positivo de la situación, el que terminaba por controlar su temperamento y solamente crecía en sus errores.**

 **Al que todos volteaban a ver para ser salvados… sin saber, que él gritaba y se desesperaba por ser salvado también**

 **Pero eso, no era para las personas como él que para empezar, no eran nadie. Por que no lo era. Solo… era una parte de Hao Asakura, un "alguien" que sí existía y que tenía un propósito de ser; él solo se trataba de un accidente, alguien que había surgido cual parásito y cuyo destino había sido guiado desde el vientre de su madre para servir a la destrucción de Hao, ya hubiese sido muriendo primero al no saber cuál de los dos bebés era el original o siendo entrenado para que sus fuerzas lo frenasen.**

 **Lo único que le quedaba era, o intentar salvar a su verdadera esencia… o asesinarla, a pesar de que él no quería matar a nadie**

 **Pero no había más opciones**

 **Él no merecía ser feliz. No había nacido para eso. Estaba limitado a mantener el linaje de los Asakura vivo para seguir enfrentando a Hao en las eras venideras… o en su reinado y para darle vida a una niña que sin él, seguramente regresaría a un templo para morir sola o devorada por sus propios demonios**

 **Y nunca se perdonaría algo así**

 **Se inclinó hacia delante sobre la fotografía de sus amigos y desde el fondo de su corazón… volvió a pedir perdón por no ser capaz de cumplir su promesa**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	36. Luz

**HAPPY LIFE: ICE AND GOLD**

 **CAP 36**

 **"Luz"**

 **Horohoro daba vueltas una y otra vez en aquel pasillo**

 **Solo de vez en cuando se detenía y levantaba la vista para dar un breve vistazo en dirección de aquella puerta que los separaba a él y a Ren para luego, agachar la cabeza y continuar su andar una y otra vez; estaba seguro de que como siguiera de aquella manera iba a terminar por dejar un pozo en el suelo donde quizá los demás pacientes de aquella institución caerían sin saber el motivo de la existencia de aquella depresión en el suelo. Pero era la única forma que el ainú encontraba para calmarse, si es que a ello se le podía llamar estar calmado.**

 **Manta Oyamada se encontraba sentado en una banca larga junto con el resto de los amigos del Usui, con las manos en las rodillas al tiempo que observaba los ires y venires del chico de la bandana, que todo el tiempo era seguido por su mochirei en el aire.**

 **A su lado derecho se encontraba sentado el Asakura, con un gesto que pretendía ser neutro pero que en realidad mostraba casi tantos nervios como el shamán de hielo, sudando y temblando de tal manera que agitaba la banca donde todos estaban sentados**

 **-Tranquilo Yoh… todo saldrá bien**

 **Aseguró el rubio tratando de sonreír muy apenas hacia el otro chico, que continuaba con gesto tenso**

 **-Si… ya lo sé…**

 **Respondió el chico de los auriculares hasta que al siguiente momento, fue golpeado con fuerza de lado por una revista enrollada, por parte de la Kyouyama que estaba sentada del otro lado del Asakura y que ya volvía a abrirla para seguir leyéndola**

 **-Pero qué molesto eres- dijo la chica con gesto tranquilo- solo es el nacimiento de un bebé…**

 **-Si no te parece nada importante, entonces por qué estás aquí?- preguntó Yoh sosteniéndose la mejilla enrojecida e inflamada por el golpe mientras que los ojos negros de Manta se clavaban en la rubia que ahora era abanicada por Fausto a un lado**

 **-Es que acaso te molesta mi presencia?- inquirió con gesto negro la mujer lo que provocó que su prometido se tensase en el suelo con algunas rayas azules brotando de un lado de su rostro- eso creí- Anna pasó página y continuó con su lectura- además, no es como que todos los días puedas presenciar el parto de un varón…**

 **Los demás presentes solo observaron con nerviosismo a la chica mientras que el Oyamada dejaba escapar una risa pequeña con los ojos cerrados para luego, proseguir observando al Usui que no dejaba de moverse. Al menos hasta que un grito desgarrador los hizo saltar a todos, en especial al futuro padre que abrió los ojos de forma desmesurada y corrió a pararse delante de la puerta con expresión de pánico, abriendo y cerrando las manos a sabiendas de que no podía ingresar al lugar; un momento después, una presión en el hombro le hizo voltear para ver a Yoh que ya se había puesto de pie para seguirlo y ahora le sonreía con tranquilidad y confianza en la mirada**

 **-Tranquilo… ya verás que todo saldrá bien- aseguró el de ojos castaños, recibiendo un asentimiento tieso por parte del chico de cabello blanco que solo bajó la mirada**

 **Aquella mañana, Ren había despertado con demasiado dolor y para tratarse de alguien cuyo umbral era muy alto, se retorcía y apretaba los dientes intentando resistir; ya desde la noche anterior había comenzado a sentir pequeños espasmos en su interior pero dado que en los últimos días habían sido normales, no se habían preocupado demasiado, especialmente porque acababan de tener una batalla contra un equipo bastante poderoso y el estrés del Tao se había disparado, haciéndoles creer que se trataban de consecuencias de aquello; mas sin embargo, las contracciones habían aumentado al grado de que para el amanecer, ya eran inaguantables por lo que habían tomado la decisión de dirigirse al hospital**

 **Algo bastante oportuno, dado que en principio y aunque le habían dicho que por lo delicado del embarazo Ren tenía que movilizarse en silla de ruedas a todas partes y solo pararse a unos pocos pasos en la posada donde se quedaban, este había intentado ir andando hacia el nosocomio.**

 **Y sin embargo, apenas unos metros después ya no podía moverse… Horohoro apenas le iba a alzar en brazos para llevarle de forma más rápida pero su pareja le había aferrado de un brazo, observándose horrorizado en el suelo y como si lo peor del mundo le hubiese ocurrido; el ainú intentó averiguar de qué se trataba… hasta que percibió cómo los pantalones de su esposa oscurecían notablemente y el suelo de tierra debajo suyo se humedecía profusamente, provocando que el de cabello blanco diese un chillido agudo y se erizase: a pesar de los múltiples servicios con los que contaban los apaches debido a la afluencia de gente, no habían incluido una clase de preparación para el parto en el hospital, por lo que el romper fuentes no era algo para lo que estuviesen listos para ver.**

 **En el caso del Tao, para sentir, ya que eso significaba…**

 **-Imbécil…- los ojos dorados del chino brillaban cuál llamas mientras que estiraba del cuello del saco tribal al ainú que parecía aún más en pánico que antes- tengo un agujero… un MALDITO AGUJERO DONDE NO DEBO DE TENER UN AGUJERO! Y DUELE! DUELE COMO MIL INFIERNOS! Y LO ESTOY SINTIENDO!**

 **Y entonces, el dolor había vuelto al vientre del chico haciendo que jadease y se aferrase a su esposo que intentaba mantener la cabeza fría para no perjudicar a su esposa, pero… qué se supone que pensase, cuando apenas tenía siete meses de gestación y ya estaba dando a luz?**

 **Finalmente, había conseguido llevarlo hasta el hospital donde los habían recibido de emergencia ante el problema que se presentaba y habían trasladado inmediatamente al Tao hacia una habitación, donde no permitieron ingresar a Horohoro por lo delicado de la situación; Ren Tao daría a luz de forma natural debido a que era la forma en que el bebé podría nacer con un riesgo de complicaciones menores a causa de lo prematuro de su llegada y para tener un mejor control de la salud del chico que se encontraba demasiado adolorido como para moverse apropiadamente.**

 **Desde ese momento, el chico de ojos negros había permanecido en el exterior dónde pronto le alcanzaron el resto de sus amigos, avisados por Chocolove para aguardar junto con el ainú la llegada del bebé e información sobre el estado de salud de Ren**

 **Solo podían cerrar los ojos y esperar… esperar y rogar, porque todas las cosas saliesen bien**

 **En una de las salas de espera más elegantes de aquel hospital, la familia Tao aguardaba con paciencia después de saber que al fin había llegado el día; Jun se mostraba seria y nerviosa, la madre se abanicaba lentamente y los dos varones tan solo se cruzaban de brazos y se mantenían en silencio, esperando recibir información nueva; y en el exterior del hospital, los shamanes que no pertenecían a los allegados pero habían compartido simpatías con el equipo The Ren, también esperaban queriendo saber qué acontecería**

 **Después de todo y con el chico de ojos dorados presentándose con su embarazo en la arena de batallas, este ya no era un secreto para nadie.**

 **Y en el exterior del hospital a distancia prudente, un joven de cabellos platas observaba el edificio con gesto serio pero tranquilo mientras que a su lado se encontraba sentado un chiquillo de cabellos largos con ceño fruncido y pensativo, como si le desagradara la situación y al mismo tiempo, quisiese saber lo que seguiría; no que a Hao Asakura le preocupase la vida de ese bebé que al final moriría, no importaba lo que hiciese el espíritu a su lado que se suponía, protegía a la criatura porque una vez que él conquistara el trono, entonces, todo terminaría.**

 **Pero sí estaba interesado en que Ren Tao sobreviviese. Era necesario para sus planes, independientemente de las decisiones tontas que hubiese tomado… mientras permaneciese en el torneo, aunque fuera por su hermano, entonces las cosas irían bien**

 **Solo tenía que esperar… igual que todos los demás…**

 **Mientras tanto al mismo tiempo, un grito resonaba por todo el sitio conforme se daban los esfuerzos por traer a la vida al que pronto sería un recién nacido; los apaches médicos en el interior de la habitación de Ren Tao le monitoreaban y un par de mujeres, le daban indicaciones a la futura madre para no agotarse ni estresar al bebé, por mucho que en verdad aquello doliese, cansase o fuese difícil; el niño de ojos dorados se aferraba con fuerza a un par de pieles tensas que habían colgado del techo para su apoyo e intentaba permanecer en aquella espantosa posición de cuclillas sobre un par de elevadores que daban espacio a los doctores y demás para poder recibir a la criatura cuando esta terminase por salir.**

 **Ren respiraba acelerado y profundo, sintiendo las contracciones que enviaban oleadas de dolor a su cuerpo de una forma que jamás había conocido y que le comentaban, se debía a lo poco normal y natural del proceso que estaba llevándose a cabo.**

 **En las mujeres aunque doloroso, no solía ser tan complicado puesto que de inicio siempre habían tenido aquella parte del cuerpo ajustada para poder dar a luz. En el caso de los varones y aunque algunos podían quedar embarazados, sus cuerpos seguían teniendo que formar el espacio y las guías para que los bebés naciesen sin mayor problema, pero igual significaba tener que empujar órganos y hacerse lugar donde no se suponía que hubiera, por lo que las terminaciones nerviosas eran todavía más sensibles que en las féminas; y aquella posición le habían dicho que no solo ayudaría al bebé a nacer por gravedad sino que haría menos doloroso el trabajo de parto.**

 **Aunque para el chico aquello ya era bastante tortuoso… si aquello era "menos dolor", cómo era entonces aquel que se daba estando acostado?**

 **En un nuevo espasmo, apretó aquello que tenía entre las manos y dejó salir un nuevo grito al verse forzado a pujar desde su interior para ir sacando de poco en poco, el pequeño cuerpo que para él se sentía del tamaño de una sandía a pesar de que le habían dicho que en realidad, era diminuto.**

 **No escuchaba bien las voces de quienes le rodeaban, todo era demasiado confuso y estaba seguro de que se encontraba sangrando mientras que alguien mencionaba que ya se veía la cabeza de su hijo asomar; Ren cerró los ojos, sudando y temblando ante todas las sensaciones que lo recorrían y le impedían pensar con claridad. Un empujón más. Uno más. Otro más. Ya había dejado de contarlos y deseaba que todo terminase, que el dolor se detuviese y que le dijesen que su niño había nacido lo más sano posible; sabía que no era algo probable, que iba a tener muchos problemas y complicaciones por su edad pero…**

 **De todo corazón… solo deseaba que estuviese bien y vivo.**

 **Cerró los ojos**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **La puerta se abrió con un chirrido y las miradas de todos se alzaron al ver salir rápidamente a las enfermeras de la habitación, llevando algo con ellas que no alcanzaron a ver; Horohoro de todas maneras se acercó corriendo hacia el último médico en salir, con expresión anhelante y preocupada**

 **El apache, de cabello y bigote blancos murmuró algo hacia el ainú que solamente asentía con gesto de pánico**

 **Yoh se puso de pie despacio y comenzó a acercarse a su amigo, así como Manta y Chocolove mientras que el resto tan solo observaban en silencio como el médico se alejaba del ainú, que permanecía de pie, pálido como un fantasma y sudando al tiempo que sus ojos parecían perdidos en la nada; el Asakura se adelantó un poco más hasta que estuvo a poco menos de un metro de su amigo, que continuaba en la misma posición, con gesto de hipnotizado**

 **-Horohoro?**

 **Llamó con suavidad el chico… para después, percibir como el de cabello azul claro comenzaba a reír… primero en pequeños espasmos en tono bajo… luego subiendo de timbre hasta que finalmente, aquello se convirtió en una carcajada que sobresaltó al resto al no saber si aquello era un buen signo o algo malo; pero Yoh, sonrió un poco con gesto enternecido especialmente, cuando el chico de ojos negros finalmente se volteó para tomarle de los hombros y verle a los ojos**

 **-Un varón. Un pequeño varoncito… algo siempre nos dijo que sería así… pero ahora, es real. Un niño. Nuestro primer niño…**

 **Las lágrimas salían por si solas del feliz shamán de hielo, que no podía dejar de reír mientras que recibía un fuerte abrazo por parte del chico de los auriculares que ahora sonreía grandemente con los ojos cerrados**

 **-Felicidades amigo**

 **-Siiiiiiiiiiii!- Manta Oyamada comenzó a saltar y a celebrar, levantando los brazos al aire conforme sus demás amigos empezaban a reír y varios de ellos a aplaudir con fuerza ante las buenas noticias que habían recibido por parte del chico, que ya se había separado del Asakura y se rascaba la nuca, completamente ruborizado pero al mismo tiempo, sonriendo tanto como podía y sin dejar de hacer caer sus lágrimas de emoción; Yoh aún le abrazaba de lado y Chocolove se acercó para darle una palmada en el brazo**

 **-Pues mira que serás!... ya eres padre! Y tan chiquito!- se rió el moreno- al final resulta que el tamaño del cerebro no está relacionado con el tamaño de tus complejos!**

 **Y fuera de otras ocasiones, el ainú tan solo rió aún más, sin molestarse por el mal chiste de su compañero de equipo que se colocaba las manos en la cadera con gran alegría al tiempo que su mochirei en forma de hitodama, emitía gruñidos de felicidad por aquel evento**

 **-Muy bien hecho Horohoro! Ahora, tienes una familia de la cuál cuidar- dijo Ryu con elocuencia al tiempo que el aludido asentía**

 **-Si… bueno, a Ren no le gusta ser cuidado pero definitivamente lo haré por él y por el niño- aseguró para luego, ver a Yoh que seguía cerca de él sin dejar de sonreírle con suavidad**

 **-Pues felicidades nuevamente, muchacho… les deseo una larga vida y una gran felicidad a los tres- asintió el de cabello castaño- cómo está Ren?**

 **-El médico dice que está muy agotado, que fue un gran esfuerzo el que tuvo que hacer a pesar de que el bebé apenas y mide lo mismo que una regla- explicó el chico colocando sus dedos índices separados, para hacer un aproximado- dijo que midió veintiocho centímetros y apenas pesa el kilo y cien gramos… pero…**

 **La atención de los chicos se volvió más grande**

 **-Dice que es algo extraño… pero que fuera de que va a necesitar algo de tiempo para madurar sus pulmones por su edad y que por el momento, van a intentar alimentarle por sonda… sus reflejos… están bien- explicó con gesto confundido pero aún, alegre- ha llorado al nacer… no muy fuerte por lo de sus pulmones, pero lo ha hecho y mueve la boca para intentar succionar… dicen que si quiero, podré verlo en unas pocas horas a través de una ventana, pero que al menos, por lo pronto se ve saludable. Que no es lo normal que esté tan bien pero que de todas maneras, van a estarlo monitoreando y que va a permanecer un tiempo en el hospital hasta que pueda estar en condiciones controladas… así que supongo, que tendré que ver la manera de rentar algo porque no creo que la posada sea un buen sitio para él**

 **Se rascó la cabeza un poco al tiempo que algunos murmullos provenían de sus amigos y otros, asentían despacio**

 **-Iré a darle las noticias a los demás… están ansiosos por saber cómo iba el nacimiento- dijo de pronto Tamao que estaba cerca, inclinándose a modo de disculpa para después, correr en dirección del pasillo hacia las escaleras que bajaban; el resto apenas la observó unos momentos antes de volver nuevamente su atención al Usui**

 **-Supongo que no podremos ver pronto al pequeño- suspiró Chocolove a lo que Ryu dejó salir un gemido desanimado, cayendo el enorme fleco que portaba hacia delante al tiempo que Manta bajaba en algo la mirada**

 **-Entiendo eso… yo pase por lo mismo cuando nací… son cosas necesarias- comentó aunque al igual que el resto, se sentía algo triste por el hecho de no poder conocer al hijo de Ren y Horohoro; pero Yoh le colocó una mano en el hombro y le sonrió con ánimos**

 **-Tranquilo. Estoy seguro de que cuando al fin podamos ver al pequeño Xian, va a ser muy emocionante- aseguró asintiendo, recibiendo de vuelta un gesto animado por parte del Oyamada**

 **-Si… tienes razón**

 **-Por lo pronto, creo que Horohoro va a querer ver a Ren- añadió el de ojos castaños observando a su amigo, que le dirigió una mirada agradecida- no es verdad? Seguramente también estás muy preocupado por él**

 **-Gracias amigo**

 **Respondió el de cabello claro para luego, ver al resto**

 **-Y gracias a todos ustedes también- dijo- no saben lo que ha significado para mi tenerles todas estas horas haciéndome compañía a pesar de que no nos decían nada… de corazón, agradezco que hayan estado conmigo**

 **-Nada que agradecer, somos amigos- dijo Ryu levantando su pulgar mientras que Tokageroh emitía un gruñido de náuseas y el niño del jaguar asentía un par de veces con la cabeza**

 **-Si… era imposible que te dejaramos a solas por que eras capaz de meterte a la habitación, tumbando a todos los médicos con tal de estar al lado de Ren- se rió el chico, recibiendo una mirada entornada por parte del ainú al que le brotó una pequeña arruga en la cabeza**

 **-Mira cómo serás…- gruñó en un tono de voz grueso para luego, sonreír resignado y negar con la cabeza… y entonces, abrió mucho los ojos y se tensó- ah! No puedo ir todavía, tengo que avisar a los padres de Ren!**

 **-No te preocupes por eso, yo me encargo- dijo rápidamente el Asakura con tono alegre- anda… ve con Ren**

 **Horohoro titubeó una vez… pero entonces, dio un suspiro profundo y asintió para al siguiente momento avanzar rumbo a la habitación donde se encontraba su pareja, ingresando con cuidado y cerrando la puerta tras sí; los demás se quedaron viendo por donde había desaparecido el chico y luego, se vieron entre ellos con gestos alegres**

 **-Un bebé- dijo Ryu con las manos en la cintura- pero qué maravilloso día para estar vivo!**

 **-Ugh… te alegras demasiado por cosas sin sentido- gruñó el espectro verdoso que flotaba al lado del hombre, rascándose el interior de la nariz con un largo dedo al tiempo que Amidamaru levantaba la mirada, aparentemente buscando paciencia en el aire; por su parte, Yoh cerró los ojos y dejó salir varias risitas agudas con las manos en la cintura**

 **-La verdad… es que sí, es maravilloso que esto haya ocurrido justo cuando necesitamos más de este tipo de cosas en el mundo- comentó el chico, enterneciendo la mirada- va a ser una gran fuerza que les va a brindar a Ren y a Horohoro con lo que está por venir… y al mismo tiempo, el pequeño Xi ya ha nacido con una gran fortuna de su lado al tener unos padres que lo aman tanto y que esperaban su llegada con mucha emoción- movió su mirada como si viese hacia atrás- estoy seguro… de que le espera una vida maravillosa. A los tres, les esperan muchas cosas grandiosas**

 **-Yoh…- susurró el niño rubio observando a su mejor amigo, presintiendo que aquello lo decía en parte por las propias condiciones en las que había nacido; pero entonces, dio un suspiro y sonrió hacia este con cariño- si… tienes razón**

 **Ambos amigos cerraron los ojos con gusto**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Por su parte, Horohoro ahora ingresaba en la habitación del hospital donde sabía que su esposa se encontraba, encontrando esta iluminada completamente por las brillantes luces sobre su cabeza mientras que a través de la ventana podía notar como el cielo ya se iba tiñendo en oscuridad, dando fe de las horas que había pasado el Tao en labor de parto y que era obvio que iban a cobrar factura en cuanto a las energías del chico, que aunque muchas no era inagotables; y tal cuál lo imaginaba, el chico de ojos negros sonrió con suavidad y se movió sin hacer ningún sonido para poder acercarse un poco a la cama donde finalmente y tapado apenas con una sábana, descansaba el cuerpo de su amado sin siquiera darse cuenta de lo que ocurría a su alrededor**

 **La respiración de Ren era continua pero aún agitada, como si a pesar de todo aún no recobrase la tranquilidad o la sincronía de sus movimientos**

 **Mantenía los ojos cerrados y los brazos descansando por encima de la sábana a los lados de su cuerpo, durmiendo sin mostrar signos de haber percibido el ingreso de su esposo en la habitación; el Usui permaneció observando a aquel shamán en la cama, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón al tiempo que su rostro se volvía neutro y pensativo.**

 **Las imágenes de su vida antes del Tao pasaron frente a sus ojos, así como aquel día en que cruzasen miradas por vez primera en cada del Asakura, ese momento en que había sabido que su corazón tenía dueño de forma irremediable; recordaba la mirada de oro del chico sentado del otro lado de la mesa, la forma en que le había clavado los ojos en el alma y le había atravesado como si fuese simple papel. Se había visto retrocediendo impactado y arrasado por el ardor y el espíritu que emitía, sobrecogiéndose internamente a este.**

 **Se había enamorado de todo él**

 **De su mirada, de su voz, de la seguridad que pretendía, de su figura, del niño tímido que asomaba accidentalmente cuando más inseguro se sentía…**

 **Amaba a Ren**

 **Lo adoraba con cada centímetro de sí y con cada latido de su corazón, hasta que resultaba doloroso. Un mundo donde él no existiera le significaba nada y por eso, más que a nada, le temía a la muerte, no porque lo acechase a él sino por lo que podía hacer en aquel chiquillo que dormía agotado, probablemente con angustia en su espíritu por saber que su hijo se encontraba bien; sabía que aún con su fuerza, aún con todo el poder de su espíritu… el Tao era al mismo tiempo, el más frágil y emocional de todos. Había sido tan usado, tan golpeado, tan abusado… que todo le podía, todo le inquietaba, una grieta en cualquier cosa que hubiese sido estabilidad bastaba para desequilibrarlo, sin importar que tanto lo negara**

 **Ese precioso chico, siempre era demasiado evidente cuando su corazón se negaba a acciones o pensamientos.**

 **Desgraciadamente, esa confusión siempre le hacía caer en las palabras o retos de los demás y ello solo lo lastimaba y lo estresaba aún más y más; virtualmente, Ren Tao era un nudo de emociones tan diversas que era un milagro que hubiese construido esa imagen tan fría y severa encima de las piezas que conformaban a su verdadero ser. Pero ello, solamente hacía que el Usui se sintiese aún más unido y sobreprotector hacia el chico aún y a pesar de los reclamos de este cuando al de cabello claro se le ocurría intervenir.**

 **Pero eso era lo de menos**

 **El chico de Hokkaido sonrió muy apenas y emitió un suspiro profundo**

 **Un momento después se encaminó hacia el switch en la pared al lado de la puerta y lo hizo descender hasta que solo las sombras y el zumbido del aparato del clima se hicieron dueños del pequeño recinto donde ambos se encontraban; ansiaba con locura el poder ver a su hijo pero sabía que ello no sería posible sino hasta que los médicos lo considerasen adecuado, por lo que lo mejor era no abandonar a su pareja que seguramente, también estaba esperando el verle.**

 **Se acercó con cuidado a la cama donde descansaba el otro shamán y con cuidado, se subió en esta, apoyándose en los brazos para girar muy apenas el cuerpo del chino hasta que pudo acomodarse de tal manera que fue capaz de abrazarle por detrás y cruzar sus manos con las del chico, percibiéndolas levemente frías; las acarició muy apenas con uno de sus pulgares y entonces, Ren dio un suspiro más fuerte y abrió muy apenas los ojos, sintiendo el cuerpo del chico más alto detrás suyo**

 **-Horo…**

 **Susurró muy apenas el de ojos dorados, aún demasiado mareado y agotado como para moverse más pero pudo sentir como su esposo se incorporaba con cuidado para besar con cariño su mejilla**

 **-Aquí estoy- dijo el aludido en su oído antes de darle un último beso en la sien y acomodarse abrazándole de nueva cuenta, percibiendo como Ren le apretaba muy apenas las manos**

 **-Xian…**

 **La voz del Tao le indicaba al Usui que estaba preocupado y quizá hasta angustiado de no haber hecho una buena labor al darle a luz; pero el de cabello claro sonrió y unió su frente a la nuca de su pareja, cerrando los ojos**

 **-El médico dijo que está bien. Que para ser un bebé prematuro… ya podía hacer bastantes cosas, lo que a mí solo me dice que se parece mucho a ti- se rió quedamente, percibiendo un gruñido por parte de Ren- lo hiciste muy bien. Más que bien**

 **-Vale… por que el siguiente lo tendrás tú, dudo que mis caderas vuelvan a quedar igual después de esto- se quejó el chino, escuchando la risa de Horohoro que soltó una de sus manos para acariciar la cadera del otro chico**

 **-Pues a mí me gusta…**

 **-Qué bueno. Quédatela- replicó el Tao para luego, ruborizarse al percibir como la mano del otro se movía seductoramente sobre esta**

 **-Esa era mi intención- ronroneó el Usui lo que intensificó el color sobre la nariz del chino que intentó virarse, pero su agotamiento era tal que apenas y había conseguido hacer un ademán; pero antes de frustrarse al no poder moverse, el otro ya le había virado con cuidado hasta que pudieron juntar sus frentes**

 **Ren alzó su mano con languidez y acarició la mejilla del otro con el envés de los dedos**

 **-Imbécil**

 **Susurró cerrando los ojos de nueva cuenta, moviéndose para poderse apoyar en el pecho del otro chico que le atrajo contra sí**

 **-Tonto- replicó Horohoro, decidiendo a quedarse dormido junto a su esposa… hasta que volvió a escucharle hablar**

 **-Horo… gracias por dármela…- dijo muy apenas el de cabello oscuro, llamando la atención de su pareja que bajó la mirada con curiosidad**

 **-Dártela? –repitió con curiosidad el shamán de hielo- darte qué exactamente, amor?**

 **-Luz**

 **Respondió con un suspiro profundo el chico de ojos dorados, doblando las manos a la altura del pecho de ambos**

 **-Tú… finalmente, me diste luz. Xian es luz. Gracias a ti… sé que brillará y…- su voz fue bajando de tono lentamente- gracias a él… y a ti… ya no tengo por qué tener miedo de las sombras. Gracias**

 **La mirada de Horohoro se enterneció y sonrió con suavidad una última vez, terminando por besar la frente del otro chico para nuevamente, apretarle contra sí y cerrar los ojos. Ambos necesitaban descansar y recuperar fuerzas porque de ahí en delante… las cosas iban a cambiar grandemente**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	37. La finalidad de todas las cosas

**HAPPY LIFE: ICE AND GOLD**

 **CAP 37**

 **"La finalidad de todas las cosas"**

 **Ambos chicos observaban hacia el frente con una expresión neutral y casi perdida en sus pensamientos**

 **Detrás, el amanecer marcaba la espera mientras que unos pocos shamanes esperaban la hora de marchar, incluyendo a los dos Asakura y los suyos; por delante, quienes les despedirían en su nueva travesía estando Jun por delante con gesto de preocupación y con los brazos por delante, sosteniendo algo contra su pecho como si fuese demasiado importante como para soltarle; el silencio era bastante pesado como para ser soportado solamente porque sí, pero hacían su esfuerzo por que no querían convertir aquello quizá en un escenario que no les traería nada positivo**

 **Aquello, iba a ser el último estímulo de fuerza que recibirían no sabían en cuanto tiempo puesto que las probabilidades jugaban en su contra**

 **Y al mismo tiempo…**

 **No podían hacerse hacia atrás. No había posibilidades de perder. O seguían adelante con aquello… o iban a perder todo para siempre. Su plan original no había incluido aquella opción, esa donde las probabilidades de muerte eran casi totales e iban a tener que esforzarse para ganar por encima de todas las cosas, porque lo contrario solamente significaba desaparecer; incluso si solo tuvieran que hacerlo ellos… pero no, si algo malo ocurría, era el fin en general para todo lo que conocían**

 **Al final, resultó que su presencia en el torneo a pesar de que habían tomado la decisión de abandonar no iba a ser desperdiciada y que de haberse ido antes, lo hubiesen lamentado profundamente al no poder tratar de ayudar para dar una oportunidad de vida al único motivo por el que lucharían con uñas y dientes, por volver.**

 **Por la mente de ambos shamanes corría una y otra vez toda la historia de su vida hasta aquel momento y se podía vislumbrar en sus ojos**

 **Un poco más atrás, Yoh Asakura les observaba con gesto serio, dándose cuenta de lo difícil que debía de ser tanto para Horohoro como para Ren decir adiós de aquella manera, estando casi seguros de que no habría un regreso y que era muy probable que no volviesen a ver la familia que habían creado nunca más; los ojos castaños del chico bajaron con pesadumbre, el jamás hubiese deseado que aquello por lo que tanto se habían esforzado fuese a tener una duración tan corta o que resultase en el más doloroso de los adiós, pero los caminos los habían arrastrado como las olas del mar a la arena, hasta aquel momento**

 **Se sentía con la culpa aferrándose a sus tobillos y tratando de hundirle en el suelo, donde ni aún con su muerte podría expiar el daño a sus mejores amigos; les había visto conocerse, amarse desde el primer instante, ir cortando los cables de la inseguridad que los mantenía apartados, avanzar… ser capaces de ver la luz en los ojos del otro…**

 **Crecer… volverse una familia…**

 **Y ahora todo ello les iba a ser arrebatado por su necedad y su empecinamiento de salvar a su hermano cuando ellos no tenían el por qué arriesgarse de aquella manera y cuando era su culpa en principio (aunque aún no comprendía el por qué), de que Hao siguiese con vida; y aún así, les agradecía profundamente el que lo acompañasen hasta el final del camino pero deseaba que no lo hiciesen. Era cierto, necesitaban de cada gramo de fuerza para enfrentar a su hermano gemelo, pero…**

 **Allá dónde se encontraban, Ren se acercó a Jun que hizo lo mismo y finalmente la mujer le pasó aquel bulto apretado que había estado sosteniendo contra su pecho.**

 **El bebé más diminuto que hubiesen visto nunca, se asomaba muy apenas por entre aquellas gruesas telas que le proporcionaban calor y sus pequeñas manos se cerraban cerca de su barbilla mientras que mantenía los ojos cerrados y emitía un suave gemido; habían pasado un par de meses desde su nacimiento, uno desde que les dejasen llevárselo del hospital pero a su parecer, la criatura seguía siendo tan pequeña como una muñeca de juguete. El Tao le abrazó contra su pecho y colocó una de sus manos en la parte trasera de su cabecita que comenzaba a mostrar trazas de cabello azul oscuro aunque todavía no era muy abundante y finalmente, el pequeñito abrió los ojos para clavarlos en sus padres, dado que Horohoro se había acercado y se asomaba por encima del hombro de su esposa.**

 **La piel del bebé aún era delgada y muy pálida y sus pestañas y ojos apenas estaban comenzando a dar muestras de color, que por lo que parecía, iba a ser del mismo tono que su cabello**

 **Por lo general lo mantenían dentro de una habitación para que se mantuviese cálido y con cuidados especiales… pero aquel día, era una situación muy excepcional. El pulgar del chico de ojos dorados acarició la piel de la cabeza de su hijo, que le sonrió con tal amor y cariño que el corazón del chico se contrajo por aquel gesto; su cuerpo y su mente gritaban en dolor al saber que tendría que abandonarlo cuando seguramente aún no le recordaría si es que fallecían y sintió aún más pesar a sabiendas de que para Horohoro, el hecho de ser padre le había significado algo tan importante.**

 **Y era lo mismo para él**

 **Amaba a su hijo, amaba completa y ardientemente a su familia recién formada y le mataba de forma lenta y tortuosa el destruirla de aquella manera cuando recién se estaba iniciando; sus ojos se humedecieron sin dejar de ver a su bebé que abría y cerraba los diminutos deditos de delicadas uñas intentando tomarle al tiempo que les sonreía a ambos como si fuesen lo único que deseara ver por siempre**

 **Algunos de los presentes apartaron la mirada por lo que entendían, era un momento realmente pesado para los recién padres que ahora, tenían que decir adiós.**

 **Horohoro se apoyó levemente sobre la zona entre el hombro y el cuello de su pareja mientras que Ren finalmente, alzó a su hijo para besar su frente con cuidado y luego, abrazarle contra sí sin decir una sola palabra; el ainú movió sus brazos hasta poder rodear con estos al chico de ojos dorados y al bebé, dándoles un ligero apretón y luego, besando con cuidado la mejilla del otro chico que parecía casi congelado por lo que estaba a punto de suceder**

 **-Tranquilo…**

 **Musitó el de ojos negros con un reflejo agotado en estos**

 **-Volveremos. Regresaremos a su lado, lo veremos crecer y tener una larga vida- aseguró el chico de cabello claro levantando una mano para también acariciar la cabeza del pequeño que seguía observándolos con silenciosa adoración**

 **Quizá nunca le escucharían hablarles, decir "papá" o "mamá". Muy probablemente, le habían condenado a estar en un mundo donde las cosas que ellos conocían ya no existirían y nunca sabría, que sus padres intentaron luchar por evitar que el mundo fuese así; tal vez… ni siquiera sería capaz de reconocerles en una fotografía; tantos pensamientos de aquel tipo les herían pero no querían al mismo tiempo, que eso fuera lo último que su niño recibiese de ellos**

 **Ren Tao levantó a la pequeña criatura a la altura de sus ojos y sonriéndole con suavidad, pegó su frente a la del bebé**

 **-Te amamos**

 **Susurró suavemente al tiempo que el Usui sonreía suavemente… y entonces, una risa cínica y divertida se escuchaba**

 **-No deberían preocuparse tanto…- Hao Asakura, cerca de algunos de sus seguidores les observaba de lado lo que provocó que el resto de shamanes presentes le viesen con frialdad- tienen razón en lo que piensan: no van a regresar. Quizá me muestre benevolente y le deje vivir como uno de mis seguidores… quien sabe…**

 **-En ese caso, mátale de una vez**

 **Los ojos del ainú se volvieron tan fríos como el hielo de su oversoul y brillaban en ira, observando al Asakura de cabello largo que compuso un gesto levemente serio; por su parte, Yoh parecía repentinamente horrorizado por las palabras de su amigo, como si no pueda creerlo**

 **-Horohoro!**

 **-Él tiene razón, Yoh**

 **Esta vez fue la voz de Ren la que se dejó escuchar con seriedad, aún entre los brazos del shamán de hielo mientras mecía contra su pecho al bebé que solo veía a los presentes con expresión de no entender nada; el chico de ojos dorados bajó muy apenas los párpados, demostrando su firmeza ante lo que había dicho y por una vez, ya no estaba tan emocional**

 **-Una existencia donde sea torturado día y noche para servir como simple juguete de un sujeto que cree que la vida es solo un grupo de hilos para utilizar a los demás como si fueran títeres a su conveniencia?… pfffe**

 **El Tao pifió fastidiado, entornando los ojos**

 **-No es la vida que deseo para mi hijo. Le es mejor el pasar al otro mundo con nosotros que permanecer en un sitio dirigido por alguien como él- gruñó observando con odio al líder del equipo de la estrella, que entornó los ojos aún sonriendo**

 **-Vaya!... pero qué padres tan egoístas, hablando de preferir a su hijo muerto en lugar de darle la oportunidad de tomar la decisión de vivir en un mundo donde no sería menospreciado por sus poderes- dijo Hao con un tono de voz melódico- tanto así les puede el perder contra mí?**

 **-No. Tanto así amamos como para saber que no queremos que sufra en un lugar donde gobierne un monstruo como tú**

 **Espetó Horohoro sin dejar de clavar sus ojos empequeñecidos y salvajes en quien en aquellos momentos, era su rival y les observaba con gesto de superioridad… y quizá, un enojo que aunque no se notaba en sus facciones, ahora se sentía en el aire; la pequeña Opacho infló los mofletes y se inclinó hacia ellos**

 **-El señor Hao no es un monstruo!**

 **-Tranquila… no pasa nada…- calmó el Asakura sonriendo suavemente para después, darle la espalda al equipo de aquellos shamanes, siendo que Ren viró el rostro sin dejar de ver de reojo por donde se alejaba aquella persona y Horohoro, aún se mostraba tenso y como si estuviese a punto de correr a por el cuello del shamán de fuego; Yoh parecía más angustiado que nunca, no se hubiera imaginado a sus amigos diciendo aquellas palabras tan duras… pero…**

 **-Eso fue horrible…**

 **Manta que había ido con los demás a despedir a su amigo, parecía demasiado impactado**

 **-Cómo pueden decir eso de su propio hijo?- inquirió con un tono de voz agudo y casi decepcionado, mientras que Yoh bajaba levemente los párpados**

 **-Es verdad- asintió el chico de los auriculares mientras que nuevamente, los ahora padres volvían su atención al bebé y a la familia del Tao que se acercaba para poder recibir al pequeño que volvía a quedarse algo dormido en el abrazo de su madre- lo que han dicho… ningún padre debería decirlo sobre sus hijos**

 **Musitó con algo de tristeza para después, dejar salir un suspiro y sonreír comprensivo**

 **-Pero se trata de Ren y Horohoro. Ambos vienen de familias donde los hijos eran obligados a llevar una vida que no deseaban para sí mismos… saben a su manera, lo que es estar atrapados en una situación dónde no tienen mucha elección y Ren más que nadie, sabe lo que es ser forzado y torturado para ser moldeado en contra de tu voluntad… quizá no ha sido la mejor forma de expresarlo, pero lo que ellos desean para su hijo, aparte de vida es libertad**

 **Cerró los ojos mientras que la brisa marina movía su cabello**

 **-Sé que ellos más que nadie… aman intensamente a su hijo y nunca harían algo que lo lastimase. No quieren que muera… pero tampoco, quieren que sufra. Debe de ser algo bastante difícil de entender y más aún, de sopesar dadas las probabilidades de que mueran. Debe ser el adiós que más deben de estar sufriendo**

 **Volvió a verlos y el Oyamada, hizo lo mismo**

 **-Supongo que tienes razón- dijo por lo bajo para luego, ver de reojo a su amigo- pero si volverán a verlo… verdad?**

 **-Hmm… - el Asakura pareció meditarlo para entonces, sonrió con los ojos cerrados y rió- sí, yo creo que sí… después de todo… -volvió a ver en dirección de sus amigos que volvían a sonreír un poco y besaban por última vez a su retoño- ellos más que nadie, tienen una poderosa razón para volver**

 **Musitó**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Distrito de Shirokanedai, Tokyo, tres años más tarde**

 **Unos pequeños pasos golpeteaban la tierra que se mostraba en un espacio no muy grande, antes de los límites de las sombras de un extenso bosque del que no se alcanzaba a ver el final; en las zonas donde alcanzaba a llegar la luz del sol, algunas plantas y vegetales se dejaban ver dispuestas de manera que se formaban algunos curiosos caminos que era evidente, que respondían más a estética que a funcionalidad: quien los estuviera haciendo, aún se encontraba en proceso de aprendizaje o simplemente, quería que se vieran bien.**

 **Por lo menos las fresas cubiertas por un furyoku protector lucían excelentes**

 **Debajo de un árbol de buen tamaño, un muchacho apoyaba la mano sobre el tronco y observaba hacia la parte superior como si algo le preocupase al tiempo que un espíritu pequeño revoloteaba a su alrededor, haciendo unos pocos sonidos inteligibles pero a los cuáles, aquella persona asentía de vez en vez**

 **-Sí, sí… no es mala idea, no recuerdo de alguien que tienda redes entre los árboles más espesos para sembrar en ellas… solo haría falta proteger las plantas de los vientos más fuertes allá arriba y recibirían bastantes nutrientes por luz y lluvia**

 **Comentaba el chico, terminando por dejar ver una sonrisa satisfecha a tiempo que metía una mano libre en el bolsillo de sus shorts grises flojos hasta las rodillas**

 **La brisa fresca del bosque se movió entre los troncos que le rodeaban y movieron con suavidad los cabellos sueltos y claros de aquel shamán que muy poco reflejaba de sus experiencias vividas en el pasado y mucho menos, de la vida que de principio debía de haberle tocado vivir; contrario a lo que los Grandes Espíritus habían exigido, lo que más se destacaba en aquella persona era el brillo de su mirada, que lejos de convertir el negro de sus ojos en algo reflejo de oscuridad, parecían relucir en vida y felicidad**

 **Un aroma a pino, producto de unos pocos árboles de aquel tipo, exportados por decoración llegó hasta donde aquel chico y su espíritu se encontraban, deteniendo al mismo tiempo al otro ser que había corrido a través de aquellos senderos invisibles tan solo por encontrarlo**

 **Al parecer y de alguna manera, el crujido de las ramitas y las hojas que se había detenido tan de pronto había llamado la atención de Usui Horokeu, que retiró la mano del árbol que había estado tocando para resguardarla como a la otra en aquellos pantalones cortos y luego, voltear a ver a quien en aquellos momentos observaba los alrededores, encantado por el perfume de las hojas de pino que lo rodeaban todo y sonreía abiertamente a la nada**

 **Mientras el recién llegado se viraba con suavidad, la mirada del shamán se suavizó enternecida**

 **Tal vez solo contaba con tres escasos años, pero Usui Xian ya daba reflejos de la clase de chico que sería en cuanto fuese mayor y ello en cierta forma, emocionaba y preocupaba a su padre que le observaba cómo el pequeño cerraba los ojos y extendía los brazos hacia los lados; para Horohoro, el niño tenía mucho, demasiado de su madre en cierta forma aunque a rasgos grandes no se parecía a ninguno de los dos: había sacado la delicadeza de Ren en cuanto a aspecto, algo que el Tao odiaba bastante cuando su esposo se lo hacía ver pero que de todas maneras, se reflejaba tanto en el shamán de ojos dorados como en su retoño por las facciones suaves del rostro, la manera de moverse que siempre era fina y elegante sin importar la situación y la inteligencia que el Usui siempre aseguraría, no venía de su parte**

 **Sin embargo aún con ello, el crío no podría ser más diferente de sus padres: su cara era un poco más redonda que la de Ren mas sin llegar a la dureza de facciones de su padre. Sus ojos, eran más grandes que los de sus progenitores y la forma de su cuerpo, aunque recordaba a la del chino no llegaba a tener las curvas de este.**

 **De igual manera, la forma del cabello apenas y tenía algún detalle que hiciese recordar a los rebeldes mechones del ainú, pero era un algo tan insignificante que a duras penas era notado ante el corte suave y redondeado que llegaba por debajo de las orejas del chico, casi a modo de tazón; ni siquiera el color de ojos o de cabello correspondía a ninguno de sus padres, no era ni tan oscuro como el del Tao ni llegaba a ser claro o negro como el del Usui. Aunque era obvio que se trataba del hijo de ambos, al mismo tiempo, era como si hubiese nacido por parte de cualquier otro padre o heredado características de algún antepasado que ninguno conocía.**

 **Pero ello no impedía que tanto Ren como Horohoro le amasen con toda su alma y que le hubiesen mantenido en mente, aquel fatídico día de la final en la pelea de shamanes**

 **Ese día, en que cada movimiento que hiciesen fuese tan terriblemente cuidadoso y desesperado, que descolocó tanto a sus compañeros como a los propios apaches que no contaban con aquel giro en el ímpetu e impulso de ambos guerreros, que lo único que tenían en la cabeza era vencer y regresar a donde estarían con su nueva familia; no que hubiese sido tan significante como para evitar el final que ya era un hecho, estando Hao a la cabeza del mundo… pero si lo suficiente como para que sus vidas no se viesen tan cortadas como era un plan inicial**

 **Y al final del día, lo único que había importado aparte del hecho de que ambos estaban juntos… era que habían regresado al lado de su hijo**

 **A sus 18 años… Horohoro sabía que no podía pedirle nada más a la vida, a los espíritus o a cualquiera que fuese el ser (menos Hao), que le hubiese concedido semejante oportunidad de felicidad. Se acercó al pequeño de enormes ojos azules que se detuvo de lo que hacía para voltear hacia el joven adulto que una vez que estuvo delante del niño, se agachó de cuclillas frente a este con una sonrisa divertida**

 **-Qué te he dicho acerca de venir al bosque a solas y tan lejos?**

 **Inquirió el ainú que a pesar de todo, no se veía molesto en lo absoluto; levantó una mano y la movió sobre la cabeza de su hijo que la encogió levemente, aún sonriendo y cerrando los ojos hasta que finalmente el de mayor tamaño la retiró para dejarla descansar entre sus piernas abiertas**

 **-Lo siento**

 **El pequeño Xian se rió suavemente lo que provocó un brillo de mayor cariño por parte de su progenitor, en el hombro del cuál se sentó su mochirei**

 **-Pero mamá me ha enviado- se explicó con los brazos levemente abiertos hacia los lados de su cuerpo, observando con amor y admiración al adulto de la playera blanca que parpadeó una sola vez- dice que es hora de comer y que debes de lavarte**

 **Horohoro parpadeó una vez para luego, emitir un suspiro y rascarse la base de la nuca**

 **-Bueno… supongo que cuando se trata de una orden de tu madre no es mucho lo que yo pueda hacer- respondió el joven con los ojos cerrados y gesto resignado, provocando las pequeñas risas de su retoño**

 **-Papá… te ves gracioso**

 **-Pues no más que tú- replicó el Usui alzando las manos para voltear el cabello de su hijo por encima de los ojos de este, haciéndole reír aún más para luego, alzarle en el aire y después colocarlo sobre sus hombros al tiempo que la voz del pequeño resonaba por todo el lugar**

 **-Papá!- gritaba el pequeño tratando de regresar su cabello a su lugar mientras que el de mayor edad le hacía saltar un poco**

 **-Qué? Tu mamá no te ha entrenado lo suficiente como para saber defenderte de las personas malas como yo?- preguntó el de cabello claro observando al niño de reojo al tiempo que le sostenía de las diminutas piernas y el chiquillo, le colocaba las manos en la cabeza**

 **-No… porque dice que eres tonto- dijo el niño viendo con alegre interés a su padre, que había hecho un puchero con los labios y dejaba caer los párpados a la mitad de sus ojos, convirtiendo estos en un par de pequeños puntos**

 **-En verdad dice eso?**

 **-Pero yo no lo creo…- añadió el pequeño Xian alegremente- yo pienso que eres muy inteligente!**

 **-Ja! Obviamente que lo soy, si tú lo sabes es porque así son las cosas- dijo Horohoro cerrando los ojos y alzando el rostro con seguridad; un momento después, comenzó a andar rumbo a su hogar- vale… vayamos a casa antes de que mamá se enoje y no nos quiera dar de comer**

 **Dijo**

 **En verdad… la vida al final, había resultado bastante buena. Y tomando en cuenta que su hijo debía de haber crecido con varios problemas de desarrollo al haber sido prematuro, mostrándose sin embargo cada vez mas grande y fuerte, solo podía clasificar su situación como perfecta, casi idílica**

 **…..**

 **Una casa gigantesca y de madera sobresalía al final del bosque, casi como si hubiese sido insertada en el país equivocado.**

 **A pesar de los materiales que la componían, lucía bastante elegante en una mezcla entre lo rústico y lo tradicional de china, con techos altos, rojizos y curvos en las esquinas; solo tenía dos pisos pero aún así, era enorme y desde el exterior parecía que tuviese tres pisos o más. Y era tan amplia como alta. Desde la parte posterior que daba hacia el bosque y los pequeños espacios para sembrar vegetales no se podía notar como la parte frontal conectaba con la calle principal de una larga avenida donde había casas de corte más tradicional japonés**

 **Quizá esa era una de las cosas que más le gustaba al ainú acerca de su hogar: que el simple hecho de atravesarlo, parecía hacerle viajar entre el campo y lo moderno sin tener que estar peleado lo uno con lo otro; no solamente funcionaba como un pequeño homenaje a Damuko sino que al mismo tiempo, era reflejo de que podía mantener a su familia de una forma acomodada y que no necesariamente, tenía que ser costoso. Además… la otra cosa que lo maravillaba de aquella casa, aparte del hecho de que vivían de manera bastante cómoda y tranquila, se encontraba en aquellos instantes aguardando su regreso desde la puerta del patio que daba al interior**

 **Tao Ren (ahora Usui) se encontraba de pie en el dintel de la puerta con un gesto neutro, observando al muchacho que se acercaba con el niño en hombros y una sonrisa cada vez más amplia solo por el hecho de observarle**

 **Esa mirada intensa provocó un rubor muy leve sobre las mejillas del joven de ojos dorados… que descansaba una mano sobre un vientre bastante prominente que cubría una túnica oriental en tonos azules opacos; se veía bastante agotado pero de todas maneras, dada su naturaleza se había estado negando a descansar más de lo estrictamente necesario aunque al menos ya no era él quien le iba a buscar en aquellas ocasiones, cuando su pareja se iba al bosque a sembrar o a revisar los pequeños plantíos.**

 **Pero al final de cuentas, siete meses de embarazo seguían siendo un tiempo muy considerable. Y esperando gemelos, aún más.**

 **-Mami!**

 **Horohoro alzó de las manos a su pequeño hijo para pasarlo por encima de su cabeza y después, le hizo descender por delante hasta que la pequeña criatura ya comenzaba a correr en dirección del shamán de la lanza, que sonrió muy suavemente y con cuidado se reclinó conforme su hijo llegaba delante y le abrazaba de las piernas; el joven de cabello oscuro acarició la cabeza del pequeño que reía y le apretaba con amor y que un momento después, alzó la vista y emitió un quejido alegre**

 **-No puedo verte… estás muy grande!**

 **-Si… tus hermanos estorban bastante, ya va siendo hora de que salgan, verdad?- respondió el Tao con un tono suave y cariñoso de voz recibiendo como nueva respuesta otra risa de su hijo para luego, alzar la vista a su esposo que cada día, se ponía más alto**

 **Era impresionante lo mucho que el ainú había crecido en tan poco tiempo; no era como que él tampoco hubiese dado el estirón pero casi estaba seguro de que como siguieran pasando los años, no tardaría en al menos rozar los dos metros de altura. El de ojos negros sonreía ampliamente con las manos ahora en la cintura y luego, se inclinó para colocar estas a los lados del enorme vientre de su pareja y pegar los labios a la zona más sobresaliente de este**

 **-Se han portado bien?- les murmuró con la boca sin despegar para después, depositar un par de besos en dos zonas diferentes y luego, alzarse cerca del otro que le veía en silencio- no puedo evitar esa sensación cada vez que me despierto y te veo así de enorme…**

 **-Cuál de todas?- frunció el ceño Ren a pesar de no estar molesto- esa de cuando estuvimos tantos días juntos que dijiste que como no paráramos, iba a tener más de un niño?... cuando nos enteramos de que ellos venían en camino y gritaste que teníamos que construir más habitaciones en la casa?... –se rió con cinismo de lado- o cuando dijiste que no le dijéramos a Yoh porque si se enteraba su familia, nos querrían matar a uno y nos atontarían al otro?**

 **-Vaya…- Horohoro frunció el ceño y se rascó la nuca- en verdad te acuerdas de todo eso?**

 **-Llevo una lista con cada tontería que has dicho durante los últimos cinco años –respondió el chico de cabello cada vez más largo**

 **El Usui compuso un gesto de fastidio… para entonces, enderezarse bien y acercarse a su esposa, que sonrió con suavidad y le colocó las manos en el pecho al tiempo que el más alto recortaba la distancia entre ambos, para tomar sus labios con suavidad y luego, con un poco más de firmeza y pasión; Ren levantó sus brazos hasta pasarlos por su cuello y profundizar de manera más intensa aquel intercambio de alientos al tiempo que el niño de ambos solo se daba el tiempo para darse cuenta del estado de sus padres y entonces, acercarse a una de las macetas de barro al lado de la puerta y entretenerse observando las flores**

 **Siempre parecía que conforme más tiempo pasaba, la fuerza del amor que les unía ambos solo se hacía más intensa.**

 **Eso no significaba que no peleasen o discutiesen. Claro que lo hacían! Era parte de sus personalidades, una que no pensaban asesinar solo porque estaban juntos, dado que había sido ello justamente lo que los había enamorado en primer lugar; la personalidad ardiente del otro, esa fuerza para defender sus ideas a cualquier costo… lo único que había cambiado para ambos, era que sus miradas ya no reflejaban las sombras de cualquier dolor que hubiesen pasado sino que brillaban con la esperanza y la adoración de que cada nuevo día, despertaban en lo que para ellos, era el perfecto paraíso**

 **Uno donde estaban con la persona que amaban y que no les abandonaría.**

 **Kororo hizo un ruidito divertido flotando cerca del pequeño Xian, que le regaló una florecilla al pequeño mochirei.**

 **-Vamos Xi**

 **Llamó el ainú soltando finalmente el cuerpo de su pareja más entrelazando una mano con la de Ren para después, ingresar en las sombras y el fresco de su casa, donde algo de opulencia daba fe de que el principal decorador del sitio, había sido justamente el chino; pero de todas maneras, las mesas llevaban retratos de la pequeña familia que alegraban las habitaciones y el aroma de los alimentos le daba todavía un calor más hogareño al sitio**

 **"Comida China… ya estoy harto de la comida china, yo quiero unos tacos!"**

 **Horohoro se rió recordando aquella vez durante la pelea de shamanes, que le hubiese reclamado a su pareja el hecho de que siempre los llevase a comer lo mismo.**

 **La pelea entre shamanes**

 **Bajó los párpados mientras que se sentaba en la mesa y observaba a Ren darle algunas cortas indicaciones a su hijo pequeño, que asentía y atendía a todo lo que decía su madre conforme se servían los alimentos para al fin comer; hacía ya tanto tiempo de aquellos eventos y aún no conseguía superarlos del todo.**

 **Las últimas batallas donde tuviesen que enfrentar tantos demonios con cada piso que descendían intentando capturar a ese ser escurridizo de Hao… esos momentos de tensión al creer que después de todo, no había sido tan buena idea bajar al sentir que estaban abandonando a su hijo pequeño a una suerte que no se merecía; el instante en que todo hubiese terminado en una explosión, sintiendo el dolor desgarrador de saber que incluso aunque hubiesen querido, no tenían tanto poder como para salvar nada…**

 **Y entonces, el regreso…**

 **Ni siquiera les había importado que los viesen, los dos habían llorado con fuerza mientras abrazaban a su bebé una vez todo había terminado y se habían jurado, nunca más dejarle lejos, jamás abandonarlo y siempre ser los mejores padres que pudieran ser.**

 **Había sido increíble, descubrir que había cosas más importantes que la vida misma**

 **Prioridades**

 **Y la suya… en aquellos instantes, bromeaba con su madre y cerraba los ojos, dejando que su cantarina voz lo llenase todo; Horohoro sonrió suavemente y el aroma de pino se mezcló con el de la comida al ingresar una suave brisa por la ventana del comedor en la cocina donde solían comer, por el simple hecho de que les parecía algo más cómodo y más cálido que si lo hicieran en el comedor principal**

 **Ren parpadeó un par de veces y volteó a ver con algo de inquietud al shamán de hielo, que se apoyaba en el envés de sus manos y no dejaba de verles**

 **-Qué sucede? –preguntó el joven, provocando una pequeña risa por parte del ainú**

 **Hacía tiempo que había dejado de llamarle "imbécil". No siempre, después de todo, no sería Ren si no le insultase de vez en cuando pero desde que el pequeño Xian le hubiese repetido alguna palabra cuando aprendiese a hablar, ahora se cuidaba en cierta forma de decir palabras que él no consideraba aptas para que sus hijos las conociesen; quizá solo era cuestión de que con el tiempo se relajase de nuevo y volviese a llamarlo como antes, pero por lo pronto, disfrutaba mucho de esos pequeños gestos que le indicaban que el Tao, se resistía a su naturaleza**

 **-Te amo**

 **Respondió finalmente Horohoro provocando un rojo más intenso en las mejillas de su pareja, que abrió mucho los ojos para después, desviar la mirada a otro lado con gesto serio pero evidentemente, halagado; el de cabello claro volvió a reír y entonces, recordó a sus amigos… y entonces, al Asakura**

 **Era una lástima por Yoh, si lo pensaba claramente… algo lo había cambiado durante las batallas contra su hermano, él sentía que algo de su amigo había "muerto" sin que hubiesen sabido cómo y ahora…**

 **Cómo le hubiese gustado compartir aquel tipo de cosas con su amigo. Pero este, les había abandonado.**

 **Mientras que la mayoría de ellos habían decidido que después de tanta muerte, había un valor intangible pero poderoso en lo que tenían a su lado de alguna manera, esa parte del chico que siempre le habían admirado y que los instaba a aferrarse a sus familias, a sus corazones y a quienes amaban… ya no estaba; algo se había retorcido, oscurecido, cambiado en su mente y ahora, la importancia del todo se había vuelto desde su punto de vista, banal y sin ningún sentido**

 **La misma persona que le hubiese hecho ver y valorar el amor de quien era su vida, que le hubiese enseñado a proteger primero que nada a quienes estaban a su lado, a quien debía de acompañar sin soltar en ningún momento sin importar el infierno… esa persona, ya no estaba.**

 **Y dolía**

 **Sin embargo…**

 **Como se hacía con los muertos, él no pensaba dejar de hacer más fuerza por su familia. Mientras volvía a verles, la voz en la juventud de su mejor amigo volvía a hacer aparición y juraba, en memoria de este y de quien había sido, que seguiría todo lo que había aprendido a su lado y que los suyos, su esposa, su hijo y los que estaban por llegar, siempre serían lo primero; el mundo y sus habitantes iban a seguir andando por el camino, continuarían con o sin ellos… y él, tenía primeramente, una responsabilidad que era ante la felicidad de Ren y sus pequeños:**

 **Él nunca les haría falta. Nunca pondría algo por encima de ellos.**

 **"Ya lo ves amigo" pensó sonriendo con suavidad, ante las risas que ahora surgían de un Ren que brillaba con su alegría, sin mostrar más que cicatrices que desvanecían cada vez más con el tiempo que transcurría "tenías razón: no necesitaba un héroe. Solo alguien a su lado. Y no pienso dejar de hacerlo"**

 **Levantó la mirada un poco y sonrió un poco más**

 **Era un día hermoso en realidad. Tendrían que salir de picnic**

 **Y quizá… podría convencer a Ren de hacer algo más, si Xian se tomaba la siesta de la tarde a una distancia adecuada…**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: FIN :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	38. Anexo I

**HAPPY LIFE: ICE AND GOLD**

 **ANEXO 1**

 **"El abrazo de una madre"**

 **Aquella noche era fresca, con el viento moviendo las copas de los árboles del bosque cercano a la propiedad de los Usui-Tao y dejando escuchar un sonido susurrante en los alrededores, que servía para arrullar a cualquiera que pudiese percibirlo.**

 **Al menos, los habitantes más pequeños de aquel enorme hogar dormían con placidez sin que nada perturbase la calma de sus sueños…**

 **Pero no era lo mismo en todas las habitaciones**

 **En la más grande y a la izquierda del segundo piso, justo enfrente de las enormes escaleras amplias y curvas que bajaban hacia el primer piso algunos sonidos ahogados se percibían en su interior, aislados en la parte externa gracias al grupo de pergaminos con encantamientos pegados en los marcos de la puerta occidental en su parte interna; y es que con niños en casa, las actividades que se llevaban a cabo entre los adultos, por regla impuesta por la cabeza de la casa (la esposa en este caso) debían de ser forzosamente discretas**

 **Nadie quería a un pobre e inocente niño, viendo cosas… que no debían!**

 **Sin importar que la edad de aquellos que llevaban a cabo dichas actividades no hubiera sido la más apropiada cuando comenzasen a realizarlas ni que el sitio de su primera vez hubiese sido de todo menos discreto.**

 **Horohoro tenía capturado el cuerpo de su pareja contra la enorme cama en la cuál solían dormir mientras que mordía y chupaba el cuello de este, haciéndole soltar voces continuas y altas y clavar sus uñas en la amplia espalda del ainú que se movía contra este, provocando que el mueble se agitase de repente en golpes pesados y luego, en movimientos cortos; a ninguno parecía importarle el tener que cambiar cada cierto tiempo el sostén del colchón por terminar de arruinar este ante lo que hacían quizá no todas las noches pero lo suficientemente a menudo como para que en verdad hasta el suelo mostrase signos de resentirlo.**

 **Y es que con cada año y día que pasaba, el deseo que sentían el uno por el otro no disminuía en absoluto**

 **Por el contrario, era como que el cambio en sus rostros y el crecimiento de sus cuerpos solo les impulsase a explorarlos con asiduidad y a descubrir nuevos detalles en el otro, casi como si se tratase de la primera vez de ambos en la cama.**

 **En un movimiento rápido, el joven de cabello claro volteó el cuerpo del más delgado sobre el colchón, tomándole de las caderas para comenzar a besar su nuca con deseo y de ahí, ir descendiendo hasta apoderarse de la piel oscurecida y marcada con el símbolo de los Tao, provocando nuevas voces y gemidos por parte del chico de cabello oscuro que enterró las uñas en la almohada donde se había apoyado**

 **-Horo!**

 **Se quejó Ren a pesar de que disfrutaba del calor agobiante que cruzaba en oleadas su cuerpo hasta endurecer más y más su miembro, producto del encantamiento de su padre que ni siquiera se había planteado el retirar al descubrir que en verdad, le había encontrado funcionalidad al ser poseído por el shamán de hielo que marcaba con sus dientes la piel delante suyo y arrancaba nuevos gemidos de su esposa, que se retorcía debajo de su cuerpo en desesperación**

 **-Estás… tardando…- decía el Tao.**

 **Y tampoco era una situación anormal, todos sus encuentros eran tortuosos para el disfrute del más alto que continuaba paseándose por el enorme tatuaje mientras que descendía una mano entre las piernas de su pareja, para comenzar a masajear con cuidado y cariño los testículos de este**

 **-Sabes que adoro tenerte desesperado**

 **Respondió el de ojos negros, sonriendo desde la parte posterior de Ren sin dejar de besar toda la espalda de este para luego, dar una larga lamida a la columna que sobresalía, consiguiendo un escalofrío más evidente en el chico de cabello oscuro**

 **-No…**

 **Dijo Ren separando las piernas y alzando levemente la parte posterior del cuerpo para luego, comenzar a moverse despacio para aumentar la sensación de la mano del chico sobre sus partes privadas**

 **-Lo… ahhhh… lo que quieres…- se mordió los labios apretando los párpados para luego, verle por sobre su hombro- es verme supli…cando…**

 **Tartamudeó con dificultad al percibir como el otro extendía sus dedos para empezar a acariciar de forma suave pero continua la piel de su miembro, sacándole más gemidos y temblores y provocando que agachase la cabeza para apoyar la frente en la almohada, abriendo la boca tanto como podía para respirar de forma adecuada; el ainú se rió divertido mientras que alzaba más aquella mano para empezar a frotar la punta de aquella parte de su pareja, intentando llevarle al clímax**

 **-Si… no diré que no**

 **Murmuró reclinándose sobre su oído para luego, al voltear nuevamente quien tenía debajo con expresión afiebrada y desesperada, besarle rápidamente, empujando su lengua al interior de la boca de Ren para arrancarle más gemidos y usar la otra mano para acariciar su pecho, buscando que en verdad las sensaciones aumentasen y lograr que se corriese en su mano; se acomodó levemente entre el trasero de su pareja y empezó a frotar su propio miembro entre las nalgas del joven debajo suyo para darse placer mientras que continuaba su labor, sintiendo como los temblores y los quejidos del de ojos dorados se habían más extensos y las gotas de líquido comenzaban a caer por entre sus dedos hasta las telas que cubrían el colchón de la cama…**

 **Solo un poco más… y podría comenzar a prepararlo**

 **-WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

 **Ambos dieron un respingo, abriendo mucho los ojos. Horohoro emitió un gruñido y se recargó en la espalda de su pareja, que cerró los ojos y suspiró con fuerza y paciencia. Aquel tipo de cosas, siempre eran como un balde de agua justo cuando se encontraban teniendo relaciones sexuales; adoraban ser padres, a pesar de los dolores que el Tao había tenido que pasar en sus dos partos (dado que el segundo había sido gemelar y natural, aún negándose a pasar por la cuchilla)… más sin embargo, a veces se preguntaban por qué era que no aislaban su habitación no solo para que no saliesen ruidos sino para que no entrasen.**

 **-Podemos seguir un poco más…**

 **Dijo el ainú casi con suplica, acariciando un poco el cuerpo de su esposa que le gruñó con reprobación pero dejando en evidencia, que ansiaba tanto como el otro el continuar con aquella actividad**

 **-Dejará de llorar en unos momentos… tal vez… solo se ha sentido incómodo… o ha mojado el pañal, no le matará esperar diez minutos…- trató de suplicar el de ojos negros, casi viendo como la idea cruzaba por la mente de su pareja y parecía que quizá y hasta iba a ceder…**

 **Pero entonces…**

 **-WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

 **Ren dejó salir un rechistido y empujó el cuerpo del Usui hacia un lado, para ponerse de pie y percibiendo la incomodidad de su propia humedad y de su miembro erecto; Horohoro dejó salir un quejido y se dejó caer de lado para luego rodar de espaldas sobre la cama, colocándose una mano en el rostro mientras que un poco más allá, el de cabello oscuro se colocaba un par de calzoncillos rápidamente y luego, se enfundaba una bata de estar en casa alrededor del fino cuerpo**

 **Los ojos del ainú se quedaron viendo a su pareja hasta que este salió de la habitación**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Una vez en el largo pasillo que se abría por un lado con un barandal de madera y desde el cuál se observaba el primer piso, Ren se anudó mejor aquello que cubría su cuerpo y de ahí, avanzó con sus zapatillas en dirección de la habitación que estaba una puerta más allá de la suya hacia la izquierda si se colocaba de frente a la puerta para entrar; el llanto dolido y fuerte de los pulmones de aquel bebé resonaban por toda la enorme casa, pareciéndole aún increíble al Tao como algo tan pequeño podía hacer semejante ruido**

 **Aún Xian habiendo nacido prematuro, no solía estallar en llanto de aquella manera ni cuando quería llamar la atención**

 **Y sus hijos más recientes, no habían sido más grandes que su hermano mayor, debido a que habían sido dos y por ende, no habían logrado tener suficiente espacio como para crecer del todo; todo en sus bebés siempre terminaba por asombrarle y se preguntaba si ocurría lo mismo con todos los padres**

 **-Mami?**

 **Ren estaba a punto de entrar en el cuarto desde el cuál se escuchaba el llanto, cuando la delgada y fina voz de Usui Xian se dejó escuchar desde unas pocas habitaciones más lejos, en la zona donde el pasillo ya contaba con un muro y dejaba de dar hacia el primer piso; el pequeño de cabello largo hasta debajo de las orejas y ojos azules, se tallaba aquel que tenía cerrado dejando ver bastante sueño y su pijama completo le daban un aspecto casi de peluche**

 **Xian emitió un suspiro, mostrando una pequeña lágrima en uno de sus ojos**

 **-Puedo ayudarte?**

 **El chino sonrió con ternura hacia su hijo mayor y suavizó la mirada**

 **-No es necesario- respondió agradecido y con amabilidad- vuelve a la cama, ya lo hago callar- musitó**

 **Con un nuevo suspiro de cansancio, el pequeñito dio una corta cabezada de mareo y se volvió hacia su habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás suyo; Ren volvió a sonreír un poco, conmovido por todo aquello que era su hijo y que le impresionaba con cada día que pasaba. Definitivamente no sabía de donde lo había sacado, ya que el pequeño Xian era muy educado y servicial, siempre queriendo ayudar a sus padres y comportándose de forma delicada pero fina, leyéndole a veces mientras que el chino se encontraba estudiando para terminar con la universidad desde casa (quizá no era una lectura perfecta, pero el niño se esforzaba en intentarlo… a pesar de ser tan pequeño ya mostraba ese tipo de dotes que le desconcertaban) o cuando estaba cumpliendo con sus labores de la casa que había decidido hacer por su cuenta, descubriendo alegremente que podía pasar sin sirvientes y sin zombies.**

 **En verdad que adoraba a su hijo y este, siempre les hacía saber que también les devolvía la misma devoción**

 **Definitivamente, se consideraba una persona afortunada al tener la suerte de tener un hijo así. Finalmente abrió la puerta de la habitación a oscuras y con cuidado, encendió la luz suave que habían colocado para que no lastimase los ojitos de los bebés casi recién nacidos a los que habían acomodado en aquel sitio; el llanto de uno de ellos continuaba con fuerza desde una de las dos cunas de madera labrada y adornada que habían preparado para este y el Tao se encaminó hacia esta.**

 **-Shhhh shhh- comenzó a decir el de ojos dorados finalmente asomándose por encima de la reja protectora para después, alargar los brazos y tomar el diminuto cuerpecito del bebé que continuaba en llanto- ya, ya… no hay por qué llorar Dai…**

 **Los sollozos del pequeño se fueron haciendo cada vez más espaciados y cortos a pesar de que gruesas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas hasta que finalmente sus enormes ojos azules se clavaron en los dorados de su madre y su llanto se fue apagando hasta que después de unos momentos, Ren dejó salir un suspiro y le apoyó sobre su pecho, entrecerrando los ojos y comenzando a mecer el minúsculo cuerpo del bebé en contra suyo, dando unos pequeños pasos para pasearle lentamente por la habitación**

 **Y entonces, al percibir algo más en aquel sitio, desvió su mirada hasta dar con el último de sus hijos que desde su cuna y con expresión seria, observaba lo que sucedía en completo silencio, enviándole un ligero escalofrío a su madre**

 **En verdad… cómo era que ambos eran así?**

 **Usui Tai Chi y Dai Chi habían nacido hacía poco, el primer día de Septiembre de aquel año y nuevamente, la genética parecía haber decidido jugar con el aspecto de los pequeños, dándole al menos a uno de ellos el aire de su madre… y a ninguno algo de su padre.**

 **Aún más irónico había sido el hecho de que a pesar de que se suponía que eran gemelos idénticos… algo durante su formación había cambiado al grado de que no lo parecían**

 **Dai Chi había sido el mayor de los gemelos en nacer, pesando un kilo y quinientos gramos y dejando ver desde un principio, que su forma y aspecto tiraban a ser similares a los de su hermano mayor, Xian; sus rasgos eran delicados aunque un poco menos acusados, su cabello era de un azul más opaco así como sus ojos y sonreía bastante a menudo, pareciendo encontrar fascinante el mundo a su alrededor y siempre estirando las pequeñas manitas hacia lo que tuviera a su alcance para llevárselo a la boca. Y al mismo tiempo, también parecía ser el más sentimental ya que lloraba fácilmente al ser asustado por algo desconocido y siempre deseaba encontrarse en los brazos de sus padres**

 **Por otro lado, Tai…**

 **Tai…**

 **Tai Chi había sido el último de los gemelos en nacer y el que más había tardado en hacerlo. Su parto había sido bastante doloroso a pesar de que el pronóstico era de que sería el mayor por los esfuerzos que hacía el pequeño para salir, pero al final, había sido su hermano Dai el que se había abierto paso… y de ahí, todo el proceso se había convertido en un verdadero infierno; el bebé que aún permanecía dentro de su madre se había negado a moverse más, haciéndole creer que algo había sucedido e incluso, llegando a escuchar a alguna enfermera sugerir que quizá la criatura había fallecido en el parto.**

 **Había llorado de terror al pensar en ello para después, saber que de hecho el bebé seguía bastante vivo… pero parecía negarse a nacer.**

 **Horas y horas se dieron una tras otra y de alguna forma extraña, hasta que el médico decidió que lo llevaría a cirugía para extraer al niño por cesárea, este se había dignado a asomar la cabeza y venir al mundo; no había ocurrido el llanto al nacer, no había buscado los brazos de su madre… el médico a cargo, había reído mientras que decía que jamás había visto a un recién nacido con expresión de enojo y odio, encogido en sí mismo como si estuviese enfurruñado por el simple y sencillo hecho, de nacer segundo.**

 **Pero después de un par de días, era evidente que ese era el carácter del pequeño**

 **Y este no podía ser más diferente de su hermano mayor. No solamente era su aspecto, donde el tercer bebé era el único que había heredado la forma de ojos de su madre si bien no lo había hecho con el color, ya que el cabello de este era de un negro profundo y brillante, así como sus astutos ojos que lo veían todo con suspicacia y sospecha sino que además, el carácter que dejaba ver era completamente distinto al de los otros dos niños; el pequeño de expresión seria a pesar de ser un bebé reciente, siempre parecía analizarlo todo, pensarlo todo… y era terriblemente silencioso**

 **Muy rara vez lloraba y si lo hacía, era por períodos extremadamente cortos y porque en verdad requería de algo, por lo regular, un cambio de pañal.**

 **Había un algo en este, que a veces hacía sentir incómodo al Tao y le recordaba en cierta forma a su propio padre… pero al mismo tiempo, no podía dejar de amar a su hijo; fuese como fuese, había salido de sus entrañas y era hijo del amor de su vida, nunca podría sentir menos por aquel niño que un gran amor**

 **Quizá cuando creciesen… tendría que tener una mano más dura con este que con el resto, pero no por ello, le querría menos**

 **Tenía un aire, que aparte de su padre… le recordaba a él mismo**

 **Quizá era eso, su hijo recién nacido tenía un carácter bastante orgulloso a pesar de su edad y por ello, se sentía extraño al estar cerca de este; se sentía reflejado y quizá, hasta temía ver algo de ello a futuro, lidiar con un chico que fuese como él lo hubiese sido y no saber qué hacer al respecto**

 **Continuó meciendo al bebé en sus brazos y comenzó a andar por la habitación, intentando dormir al pequeño que ya empezaba a cabecear sobre su hombro y sin pensarlo, empezó a darle pequeñas palmaditas cariñosas en la espalda, moviendo su cuerpo de manera extraña hacia arriba y hacia abajo hasta que después de cerca de media hora, el niño ya respiraba en paz y flojo de manera que Ren dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio; en la otra cuna, su hermano ya había vuelto a dormir también lo que significaba que podía regresar a su habitación y quizá, si Horohoro aún no se dormía y seguía interesado podían tratar de "terminar" lo que habían dejado pendiente**

 **Quizá se suponía que el ainú era el más pervertido y lujurioso de los dos… pero Ren no podía negar que también disfrutaba y quizá hasta demasiado el sentirse poseído por su esposo cuando las cosas sucedían, quizá por el hecho de haber sido forzado por tantos años por una persona a la que había terminado odiando**

 **Con mucho cuidado, se acercó a la pequeña cuna que le correspondía a su bebé y le acomodó entre sus manos, descansando la cabecita de este en una de estas para bajarlo hasta el colchoncito y depositarlo con cuidado hasta que pudo alejarse muy lentamente y ver que seguía dormido; sonrió un poco y con la yema de los dedos acarició los delgados mechones de cabello de su hijo, moviendo a un lado aquellos que le molestarían en el rostro y finalmente, se dio la vuelta para salir de la habitación teniendo cuidado de no hacer ruido alguno.**

 **Apenas y había apoyado una mano en la puerta… y entonces, el llanto del pequeño volvió a escucharse con fuerza… y esta vez, acompañado por el llanto de su hermano que al parecer, ya se había mosqueado bastante por ser despertado dos veces entre la noche**

 **Ren Tao golpeteó suavemente su frente contra la puerta, emitiendo un gemido de frustración para luego, voltear un poco en dirección de las cunas desde las cuáles provenía el llanto**

 **-Por favor…**

 **Gimió cansino pero entonces, un nuevo golpe no muy fuerte le dio por un lado haciéndole emitir un grito de queja lo que detuvo el movimiento de la puerta al abrirse**

 **-Lo siento!**

 **Soltó de inmediato Horohoro que había ido hasta aquel cuarto al sentir que su esposa estaba tardando mucho y que quizá, necesitaba algo de ayuda para calmar al niño; el chino se apartó del camino gruñendo enojado mientras que el ainú ingresaba y entonces, Ren se encaminó hacia la cuna del pequeño Dai para volverlo a alzar en brazos**

 **-Ya, ya…- dijo el joven de cabello oscuro volviendo a mecer al pequeño en brazos que lloraba nuevamente con bastante sentimiento- si ya te habías dormido! –añadió para luego, ver en dirección de la cuna donde el otro bebé lloraba también; cerró los ojos levemente frustrado hasta que su pareja se acercó para alzar con facilidad al bebé de cabello negro y colocárselo apoyado en el hombro**

 **-Shhhh… Tai… tú no eres tan llorón y vas a hacer llorar a mamá- bromeó Horohoro empezando a mover la cadera de lado a lado para mecer a su hijo mientras que Ren le dirigía una mirada indescifrable- está bien…- dijo al de ojos dorados sonriéndole con suavidad- ya sabíamos que esto de tener bebés implicaba mucho llanto y noches en vela… pero si quieres, puedes regresar a la cama, ya me encargo yo**

 **Le ofreció en un tono cariñoso, recibiendo una mirada irritada del Tao**

 **-No me estoy quejando**

 **Soltó Ren frunciendo el ceño mientras que intentaba calmar al niño en sus brazos que ahora, aferraba con sus deditos la bata de su madre como si quisiera permanecer clavado en esta y su llanto era todavía más sentido que el primero; el joven de ojos dorados dio un suspiro pesado y logró soltar las manitas de su hijo para colocarle de espaldas entre sus manos y empezar a mecerlo largo pero con suavidad para que empezara a calmarse. Por su lado, el joven de cabello claro parecía haber contado con más suerte puesto que el bebé de ojos negros había dejado de llorar y solo veía con expresión de sueño y molestia a su madre**

 **Horohoro se rió**

 **-Alguien está celoso de tu atención, Ren**

 **Dijo el shamán de hielo acariciando con cuidado la cabecita del pequeño Tai, que comenzó a hacer varios ruiditos pequeños y se enfurruñó más en los brazos de su padre**

 **-Quieres que cambiemos?**

 **-Veamos –respondió el chino acercándose a su esposo para que pudiesen pasarse los bebés de un lado a otro; una vez que el shamán de la lanza tuvo a su hijo menor en brazos, le meció con cuidado sobre su pecho y pudo percibir con alivio, como empezaba a dormitar al tiempo que cerraba una manita cerca de su boca**

 **Por su parte, el Usui le había hecho un pequeño cariño al bebé que ahora sostenía pero este, había empezado a sollozar en pequeños espasmos**

 **-Noooo… shhhh Dai… vamos, soy tan malo para ser tu padre?- rió quedamente el nativo de Hokkaido, girando al bebé sobre uno de sus brazos para tenderle a lo largo de este y empezar a mecerle dándole palmaditas en la espalda**

 **Finalmente y después de un par de horas, ambos adultos se encaminaban a su habitación, dejándose caer sobre la cama sin siquiera retirarse las batas de noche**

 **-Adoro ser padre… pero no me gusta tanto llanto… -dijo Horohoro con un gruñido agotado, aplastado boca arriba con todo el cuerpo extendido mientras que a su lado, su pareja estaba boca abajo, casi encogido en sí mismo y con la boca hundida en las sábanas**

 **-Esto es tu culpa- murmuró Ren con un tono de voz ahogado por aquello que le cubría, consiguiendo que el ainú frunciese el ceño**

 **-Mi culpa?**

 **-Tú me embarazaste, ahora hazte cargo- gruñó el Tao cerrando los ojos lo que hizo enojar levemente al de cabello claro que se enderezó un poco**

 **-Si me hago cargo- soltó resentido Horohoro colocándose un poco de lado aunque el otro se había apoyado ahora sobre uno de sus brazos a modo de almohada, dándole la espalda- pero no es mi culpa que Tai y Dai sean tan apegados a ti y se sientan solos cuando no te perciben cerca…**

 **Ren parpadeó un poco para luego, voltear hacia su pareja que continuaba con los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido; se enderezó un poco apoyándose sobre un brazo**

 **-Qué quieres decir con eso?**

 **-Uh? –Horohoro abrió un ojo y observó al chico a su lado que parecía intrigado e incómodo por lo que había dicho el otro; el ainú permaneció en silencio unos momentos antes de hablar- sí, bueno… leí que a veces los bebés como han pasado mucho tiempo dentro de su madre, una vez que nacen sienten extraño el no tenerla tan cerca… y por eso lloran mucho**

 **Suspiró profundo y levantó la vista un poco hacia la cabecera de la cama**

 **-Algo así pasó cuando Pirika era una bebé… solía llorar mucho porque mamá no estaba cerca y solo se calmaba cuando la envolvían apretada en uno de los tejidos que ella solía utilizar para cubrirse en invierno… algo tenía que ver con el aroma…**

 **-Aroma… -repitió Ren componiendo un gesto pensativo, juntando ambos brazos un poco debajo de su cuerpo para apoyarse de forma más cómoda- crees… que ellos en realidad… quieran sentirme a su lado?**

 **-Eres su madre- respondió con sencillez el de cabello azul claro, sonriéndole con cariño- claro que te quieren a su lado. Yo siempre te quiero a mi lado- dijo levantando el brazo derecho para tomarle de la cintura y estirarle hasta que el chino cayó sobre el torso del más alto y entonces, Horohoro buscó sus labios hasta que consiguió tomar los de su pareja, que cerró los ojos y suspiró en el beso, repitiendo durante varios minutos lentos aquel amor compartido con sus alientos**

 **El joven de ojos negros le dio un último beso suave y lento al otro y de ahí, besó la punta de su nariz mientras que Ren después de ello, se acomodaba para apoyar la cabeza en el amplio pecho del otro, abriendo la bata de dormir de este para poder sentir su piel en el rostro**

 **-A mi… también me gustaría poder abrazarlos siempre**

 **Musitó el de ojos dorados comenzando a cerrarlos despacio mientras que sentía la caricia del otro sobre su cabeza y espalda**

 **-Me gusta la idea… de que lleven una parte de mí, siempre con ellos- añadió en un susurro, para luego, hacer brillar sus ojos como los de un felino; había tenido una idea. Sonriendo suavemente, se acomodó mejor en los brazos de su esposo para poder retirarse al sueño, sintiendo una extraña emoción en su pecho a pesar de que un pensamiento como aquel, le traía todo lo contrario…**

 **Pero la expectativa de ver las reacciones de los pequeños gemelos de alguna manera, le entusiasmaba**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Al día siguiente, Ren Tao se encontraba sentado delante de un gigantesco baúl negro con motivos dorados al tiempo que lo vaciaba sobre el suelo de uno de los sótanos que poseía en aquella casa.**

 **Una vez terminado el asunto del torneo de shamánes y sabiendo que podría mudarse de forma definitiva al hogar que le había construido su esposo en Japón, le había pedido a su hermana que le ayudase a movilizar todo lo que habían sido sus pertenencias o al menos, aquellas que le importaba conservar; sin embargo Jun se había traído varias de sus cosas de China a pesar de las negativas del Tao, insistiendo en que "quizá algún día, podría encontrarle algo de uso a ello"**

 **La verdad era, que no las quería**

 **Aquello que poseía en China, fuera de su ropa que si había acomodado en su armario y que había ido cambiando con el tiempo por su cambio de estatura le traía recuerdos demasiado dolorosos, en especial al tratarse de objetos que habían estado presentes en sus memorias más oscuras cuando aquellas situaciones se diesen**

 **"Por favor, para! Para! Duele mucho, yo no hice nada!"**

 **Un fuerte escalofrío recorrió al chino sentado sobre sus talones mientras que sacaba un espejo octagonal y observaba su reflejo en la manchada superficie de plata; pasó sus dedos por aquella imagen mientras que su voz de infancia, en llanto y en gemidos de dolor volvía a su mente una y otra vez. Incluso, le parecía ver una imagen de todo aquello del otro lado de aquel objeto, una donde se observaba el enorme y desnudo cuerpo de ese monstruo que sin compasión penetraba y rasgaba el interior del cuerpo de un niño demasiado pequeño como para defenderse o para negarse a nada.**

 **Aún había días en que le parecía percibir las malditas manos de En Tao recorrer su cuerpo y se sentía contaminado tan solo por ello**

 **Bajó el espejo y se aferró un brazo con una mano, apretándolo e intentando concentrarse en la realidad. Esa donde por lo general, Horohoro solía salvarle de su propia mente y le resguardaba entre sus fuertes brazos, permitiéndole sentir su aroma y la seguridad que este le brindaba y le susurraba al oído, que nunca lo abandonaría y que nunca más tendría que pensar en aquello que le había hecho tanto daño.**

 **Siempre encontraba consolador el percibir el perfume del cuerpo de su esposo**

 **Su expresión de volvió una de comprensión entonces y redobló la búsqueda dentro de aquel enorme baúl con apariencia de féretro y tuvo que hundirse en este al menos casi por media hora de sacar pequeños juguetes, objetos tradicionales y ropas de niño muy pequeño hasta que finalmente, sus manos dieron con un par de objetos suaves y les hizo salir, hasta que volvió a sentarse sobre sus talones para ver aquello que sostenía; en su mano derecha, había un oso de felpa bastante curioso de enormes ojos y que aunque lucía muy maltrecho y con cortes, aún conservaba la mayor parte del relleno en el interior de su cuerpo.**

 **Y en la otra…**

 **Un tigre de peluche. Aquel que solía abrazar con fuerza desde que fuese un bebé y en el cuál solía llorar desesperado en aquellos días de miseria, sosteniéndose a este para tratar de sentirse seguro de alguna manera; cuando era un niño demasiado tonto para ver la realidad de las cosas, a veces imaginaba que aquel muñeco se volvía un animal real y le defendía completamente de todas las sombras que le hacían daño. Y sin embargo un día… en una ocasión, cuando la violencia de su padre le había llevado a caer en el hospital a punto de morir, había terminado por llegar al punto cúlmine de su oscuridad y odio.**

 **Le había gritado a su mejor amigo, a aquella criatura inanimada que lo salvase… para recibir solo silencio de su parte y una mirada opaca de los botones negros en sus ojos**

 **Para cuando pudo volver a casa, lo primero que había hecho, preso de la rabia y del dolor había sido destruir los objetos de su habitación. El oso y otros juguetes habían caído presas de su desesperación… pero el tigre… ese tigre…**

 **Ese amigo que en aquel entonces, sentía que lo había traicionado…**

 **Ese obtuvo un tratamiento especial. Con sus propias manos fue despedazándolo, sin terminar de desmembrarlo pero arrancando tanto de sus partes como podía al tiempo que gritaba y lo arrojaba y sacudía por todas partes, sintiendo como todo en su alma se separaba de forma cada vez más evidente y sin saber, que su abuelo en aquellos instantes estaba planeando algo para afianzar aún más, la desconexión entre el niño que debía de haber sido y ese monstruo en el que se convertiría, acercándose cada vez más a la imagen de En Tao.**

 **Un nuevo temblor recorrió al joven adulto y este, bajó ambos juguetes clavando sus dorados ojos en la nada delante suyo.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **-Qué haces?**

 **Horohoro entraba del patio de la casa, descubierto del torso y con un par de guantes gruesos cubiertos de tierra lo que indicaba que había estado trabajando nuevamente con sus plantas y que ahora regresaba debido a que se acercaba la hora de la comida; en la cocina donde estaba la entrada desde la parte posterior de la casa, Ren Tao se encontraba sentado en una silla con una pierna cruzada elegantemente sobre la otra pero de manera que pudiese apoyarse**

 **A su lado, una canasta con diversos hilos y agujas aguardaba para ser usada y en una muñeca llevaba amarrado un cojín con alfileres**

 **Y mientras tanto, el joven de ojos dorados se encontraba cosiendo aquel peluche de tigre, rellenándole con algo de algodón y corrigiendo varios otros cortes que tenía en diversas partes de su cuerpo de felpa; el ainú olfateó el aire, se percibía el perfume de los jabones y suavizantes con los que su pareja había lavado ambos juguetes y que los habían dejado no solo con los colores muy vivos sino que también, bastante esponjados del pelaje.**

 **Dentro de la camisa de corte oriental que llevaba el Tao, podía verse sobresalir a la altura de corazón el oso de felpa, ya arreglado**

 **El joven de cabello azul claro se acercó a su pareja y luego, se dirigió a servirse un vaso de agua para luego, regresar a su lado y apoyarse en una pierna, asomándose por detrás**

 **-Y esos muñecos?**

 **-Eran míos, de cuando era niño- explicó el de ojos dorados sin voltear a ver a su esposo, al tiempo que daba un nuevo movimiento a la aguja para cerrar correctamente una sutura- creo que antes habían pertenecido a mi abuelo pero mi madre me los dio cuando yo era un bebé**

 **Dijo sin cambiar de gestos al tiempo que volteaba panza arriba aquel tigre sobre su rodilla para ahora, empezar a rellenar el vientre de este y coser el desprendimiento de hilos que lo habían dejado casi en pura tela**

 **-Dijiste… que los niños necesitaban algo de mí, no?- dijo para luego, corregirse- algo con mi aroma o el hecho de que los bebés se calmaban, al estar con algo que tenga el aroma de su madre**

 **Siguió diciendo el Tao lo que hizo que el Usui abriese un poco más sus ojos, dejando salir un breve "oh!"**

 **Los ojos negros de Horohoro se posaron entonces, en el oso que su pareja mantenía pegado a su piel por dentro de sus ropas y finalmente aquello tuvo sentido; sonrió un poco y le dio un largo sorbo a su vaso con agua para después, colocarlo en la mesa cercana y de ahí, se inclinó para depositar un suave beso en la mejilla de Ren, que parpadeó una vez y le observó de reojo**

 **-Yo creo… que va a servir- aseguró sonriendo de forma animada para luego, cerrar los ojos con agrado- al menos, a mí me gustaría tener algo tuyo**

 **Dijo de repente en un tono bajo y ronroneante al tiempo que deslizaba una de sus manos por el espacio entre la prenda superior del Tao donde se encontraba el oso hasta dar con uno de los pezones del joven para frotarlo entre sus dedos; ello hizo que el de cabello oscuro emitiese un chillido fuerte y se erizase para al siguiente momento, haberle golpeado en el vientre lo que terminó haciendo caer doblado al suelo al shamán de hielo, al que ahora lo rodeaba una nube negra**

 **-Maldito pervertido!**

 **Soltó el Tao cruzando en algo las manos por encima de su torso, completamente rojo y ahora con ambos peluches apretados en contra suyo**

 **-En serio no puedes tener las manos quietas ni siquiera por un par de horas!?**

 **-Me… la he pasado… en el patio…**

 **Gruño con un tono ahogado de voz el Usui, alzando muy apenas el rostro adolorido**

 **-El golpe… era… innecesario…**

 **-Entonces no me sorprendas así, imbécil! –volvió a soltar el de ojos dorados aún con el rostro caliente para después, dar un vistazo al muñeco que había terminado de arreglar para unos momentos después, meterlo entre sus ropas**

 **-Ese lenguaje… no eres tú el primero que dice que no quiere hablar de esa manera frente a los niños?- inquirió Horohoro enderezándose nuevamente para después, ver alrededor- por cierto… dónde está Xi?**

 **-Está cuidando a sus hermanos en la habitación- respondió Ren viéndole de reojo para finalmente, apoyarse mejor en el respaldo de la silla y cerrar los ojos; Horohoro se arrastró lo suficiente para acercarse a su pareja y entonces, apoyó la cabeza en el regazo de este, cerrando los ojos y abrazando un poco sus piernas**

 **Diferente a su reacción de hacía unos momentos, el chino no dijo nada y tan solo alzó una mano para comenzar a pasar sus dedos entre los azules cabellos de su esposo; aquellos momentos de paz eran bastante bien apreciados y… Ren sonrió. La nueva memoria que crearía a partir de ese cambio… sería muy bienvenido**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **-Muy bien! Vamos a ver qué tenemos el día de hoy!**

 **En un par de pequeños portabebés, los gemelos Usui-Tao observaban a su padre que les hacía gestos con el rostro y las manos, intentando provocarles un poco de diversión a sus dos hijos, siendo al menos correspondido por el mayor de estos, que agitó las pequeñas manitas en el aire comenzando a dejar salir una pequeña risa aguda ante la boca abierta y la lengua de su progenitor que parecía tratar de tocar la punta de su nariz con esta; por su parte, el bebé de ojos negros tan solo observaba al adulto delante suyo con un gesto serio, las manitas cerradas en puños cerca de su pecho y con una expresión que parecía preguntar el porqué de aquellos actos tan raros en el de cabello claro**

 **Horohoro reía y movía las manitas de su hijo de cabello azul a modo de juego, solo consiguiendo que este se entretuviese aún más. En cambio el otro niño, continuaba rumiando en sí mismo hasta que la atención del ainú se volvió hacia este**

 **-Oh vamos… no seas un amargado- soltó el progenitor de aquellos bebés para luego, mover a la criatura de ojos negros que los abrió con sorpresa… hasta que su padre, empezó a sobarle la pequeña pancita y a bajar el rostro para soplar en esta, consiguiendo que el niño emitiese varios quejidos de protesta- quien es un pequeño amargado como su madre? Quién lo es, quién lo es?**

 **Reía el shamán de hielo, terminando por conseguir que su hijo se pusiese bastante rojo y diese un quejido más largo, como si se resistiese a reír de ninguna manera**

 **Al siguiente momento, un cojín de sillón había golpeado la cabeza del nativo de Hokkaido, haciendo que a este le brotase una gran arruga roja en la cabeza y que su hijo, aprovechase para agarrar su cabello y estirarlo como una forma de demostrar inconformidad**

 **-Ou, ou, ou, ou, ou!…** **Tai, no hagas eso… -soltó adolorido el joven de cabello claro para luego, ver en dirección de su esposa que ya se acercaba con algo bajo el brazo y fruncía el ceño- a qué se debió eso, Ren!?**

 **-A quién le has llamado amargado, zoquete?**

 **Replicó el de ojos dorados con una pequeña arruguita de molestia al lado del rostro, mientras que su pareja finalmente se había soltado del agarre del bebé y seguía sentado en cuclillas, sobándose la cabeza**

 **-Pues lo acabas de demostrar, amargado- respondió Horohoro mostrándole la lengua al otro joven, que le gruñó para luego, hacerle a un lado lo que provocó que por su poco equilibrio, el Usui terminase en el suelo- Ren!**

 **-Vamos a ver…**

 **Suspiró el shamán de cabello oscuro ignorando a su pareja que se cruzaba de brazos sentándose sobre su trasero y dejando salir un puchero; por su parte, tanto Tai como Dai ahora se intentaban enderezar a pesar de su corta edad, para ver qué era lo que su madre llevaba y el motivo por el cuál ahora era este quien se colocaba de cuclillas delante de aquel objeto donde estaban acurrucados; bajando la mirada, Tao Ren se sacó uno de los objetos que llevaba bajo el brazo y le tendió el pequeño oso de felpa con la playera que decía "Boo" al pequeño Dai, que abrió mucho los ojos al ver aquella cosa que era casi de su tamaño y al mismo tiempo, olía mucho a su mamá**

 **-Pensé mucho en cuál quedaría mejor para quién**

 **Dijo despacio el chino a pesar de que sus hijos aún no le entendían**

 **-Y me parece que el oso es el más indicado para ti- sonrió un poco hacia el niño de ojos azules que ahora abrazaba con tanta fuerza al peluche, que casi se hundía en este mientras que daba pequeños gritos de felicidad- cuídalo mucho, Dai**

 **Los ojos negros de su hermano se entornaron levemente mientras que veían al otro que se recostaba mejor hacia atrás y continuaba dejando salir balbuceos alegres, ahora chupando una de las patitas del oso ante la mirada de Ren que parecía bastante satisfecho con aquello… al menos hasta que volteó a ver a su otro hijo y enterneció la mirada por los gestos que este hacía**

 **-No me olvidé de ti**

 **Dijo hacia su tercer hijo que ahora, había volteado a verle con gesto de sorpresa mientras que el Tao finalmente, alzaba al pequeño tigre de peluche y lo colocaba frente a su hijo**

 **-Este es Jian- dijo hacia el pequeño Tai que observaba atento aquel juguete delante suyo- fue mi mejor amigo y mi compañía cuando más lo necesitaba- dio una leve mirada cariñosa al tigre de peluche para después, colocarlo por delante del cuerpecito de su hijo que sostuvo aquel animal de felpa, aún con gesto de sorpresa- estará contigo también, así como papá y yo siempre vamos a estar para ustedes, no importa lo que pase- musitó para luego, acercarse a ambos niños y sostener sus cabecitas, colocando la suya entre ambos bebés para darles un abrazo suave**

 **Los dos bebés que sostenían los peluches se apoyaron en su madre, sin saber qué sucedía pero sin embargo ambos disfrutando a su manera el contacto con aquella persona a la que amaban sin miramientos**

 **Horohoro desde donde estaba sentado en el suelo, dio un respiro profundo y sonrió con suavidad**

 **En verdad… que la conexión entre una madre y sus hijos, era algo que a él se le antojaba incomprensible pero admirable. Nunca lo hubiera pensado de Ren Tao y sin embargo, mientras le observaba besar a sus hijos y jugar un poco con ellos utilizando aquellos muñecos afelpados que ambos niños parecían disfrutar…**

 **Sus párpados bajaron enternecidos**

 **Su deseo en aquellos momentos… era que nunca, nunca, a sus hijos les faltase ese abrazo de madre que a él le había sido negado en su infancia.**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: FIN DE ANEXO 1 ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Pervertida Yaoista

-Que alegría que te siga gustando esta historia! No te preocupes por nada, tómate tu tiempo que yo estaré feliz de saber que los capítulos han estado siendo de tu agrado... y si, Horohoro tiene unos cuantos fetiches respecto a Ren que quizá, se le cumplan en el ultimo anexo jojojo

Mil gracias por tu review!


	39. Anexo II

**HAPPY LIFE: ICE AND GOLD**

 **ANEXO 2**

 **"Veneno de la naturaleza"**

 **Temblaba con fuerza**

 **Su corazón palpitaba demasiado acelerado y se retorcía en la cama donde afortunadamente, su esposa dormía en calma sin percibir como el sudor comenzaba a empapar la playera del ainú que contorsionaba sus gestos y cerraba sus puños como si quisiese liberarse de algo que le mantenía quieto y apretado en el colchón y en contra de su voluntad; un corto gemido brotó de los labios del joven de cabello claro que se dio la vuelta casi con todo su peso, terminando por abrir la boca para aspirar un aire que parecía casi sólido**

 **Las imágenes… las sensaciones…**

 **"Sabes que te gusta. Esto me dice que en verdad, te agrada"**

 **Volvió a gemir en desespero, nervioso, asustado y en estrés debido a la negativa de respuesta de su cuerpo conforme las memorias se volvían casi tan reales que podía tocarlas; finalmente Ren Tao abrió muy lentamente los ojos, apoyado sobre el lado derecho de su cuerpo y semi abrazado a su almohada, preguntándose qué era lo que le había ocasionado el despertar… cuando un nuevo bote del colchón le hizo abrir un poco más los ojos y girarse para ver a su esposo cuyo pecho subía y bajaba acelerado, como si hubiese corrido alguna especie de maratón en muy corto tiempo.**

 **El chino se enderezó un poco más con expresión de sorpresa ante una actitud que jamás en su vida había observado en su pareja, extendiendo un poco una mano para tocarle**

 **-Horo?**

 **Llamó con suavidad… para entonces saltar fuertemente al ver como con un grito, el ainú se enderezaba con las pupilas empequeñecidas y la boca muy abierta, casi como si hubiese visto un fantasma…**

 **O bueno, quizá no un fantasma pero si algo horrible**

 **Ren se acomodó un poco mejor el chaleco corto de pijama que usaba en aquellos momentos para dormir y se acercó un poco más al otro, que continuaba completamente alterado y parecía estar teniendo dificultades para reaccionar y regresar a la realidad; frunció el ceño suavemente, el Usui no era del tipo que se alterase durante la noche, si bien tenía el sueño bastante pesado y se movía para todas partes en su juventud al grado de ponerle los pies y otras partes de su cuerpo encima, aquello había ido desvaneciéndose con el tiempo**

 **Ni siquiera recordaba que fuera del tipo de persona que tuviese pesadillas…**

 **Un momento**

 **Entornó los ojos recordando. Si, hubo un tiempo en el que el shamán de hielo hubiese tenido demasiados malos sueños y terminase retorciéndose y ahogando gritos entre la noche, esforzándose de forma inconsciente para que los demás no se diesen cuenta puesto que dormían todos juntos en aquel entonces; bajó la mirada… si, había sido durante la época de su viaje por Norteamérica, que de repente el chico de cabello claro había comenzado a dormir mal, estando demasiado alerta y sensible a cualquier sonido que lo inquietase**

 **A pesar de lo discreto que había intentado ser, le habían estado tomando el pelo, incluso él mismo solía gritarle por impedirle dormir adecuadamente a lo que el ainú solo se reía nervioso y se disculpaba**

 **Pero ahora que estaban juntos… y que recordaba aquella época, no podía menos que sentirse culpable de no haber sido más comprensivo con el otro joven; después de todo, él era el primero en saber lo que era el ser perseguido por las sombras de algo maligno cuando se suponía, que estaba seguro y en paz durante la noche. Se acercó despacio al cuerpo de su esposo, arrastrándose en el colchón para luego, colocarle una mano en uno de sus brazos**

 **-Horo…?**

 **Volvió a llamar, viendo como el hombre intentaba regular su respiración y hacía descender el brazo que había extendido, pero aún sin terminar de relajarse del todo; Ren bajó un poco los párpados y se apoyó de lado en el cuerpo del más alto, alzando su brazo izquierdo para pasarlo por detrás de los hombros del ainú y comenzar a acariciar su cabello, estirando el cuello y depositando un pequeño beso en la mejilla del otro que cerró sus ojos una vez y tragó pesado**

 **-Tranquilo… todo está bien**

 **Musitó el Tao, estirando suavemente al otro para que se apoyase un poco en su pecho, abrazándole en su contra para brindarle algo de seguridad y calma conforme aquel se recuperaba.**

 **Permanecieron de aquella forma por varios minutos en los que el joven de cabello claro comenzaba a respirar un poco mejor y ahora, se aferraba al otro como si desease estar seguro de que realmente lo estaba sintiendo y no era parte de un sueño; aquella actitud comenzó a alarmar al chino, que sentía como si su corazón estuviese deteniéndose a momentos por el pánico que corría por su garganta.**

 **Reconocía esos síntomas. Los conocía a la perfección… y un demonio! No era como si solo los hubiese visto sino que él mismo los había vivido en carne propia, obligándose a comportarse de manera natural y enfrentando las consecuencias en silencio para no dejar ver su debilidad a los demás; las náuseas se volvieron fuertes mientras que sus brazos ahora temblaban al sostener a su esposo que de poco en poco, comenzaba a recuperar el color de su piel**

 **Dioses… cuándo había ocurrido aquello?**

 **Peor aún, por qué no se había dado cuenta a tiempo? todas esas veces en que se burló del comportamiento errático del ainú lejos de agredirlo como él solía hacer cuando le incordiaban, tan solo le sonreía y se disculpaba por su comportamiento**

 **Tantos años guardando aquello… y Horohoro siempre había seguido mostrándose tan fuerte, tan seguro… tenía tropiezos a veces, guiados por un pasado que de poco en poco había ido develándole… pero al parecer, la herida más grave y aquella que más le había marcado, la mantenía tapada de los demás para evitar que se preocupasen por él; abrazó un poco más la cabeza del ainú contra su pecho de corazón acelerado, cómo era posible que el amor de su vida se hubiese estado desangrando un poco cada día y él no se había percatado?**

 **Sentía vergüenza de sí mismo**

 **Media hora transcurrió en que ambos permanecieron silentes, el Tao sin soltar al otro y Horohoro un poco más calmado, descansando una mano en el brazo que le rodeaba mientras que su mente despertaba del todo; finalmente, movió la cabeza y besó aquella parte de su pareja para luego, enderezarse ante la mirada fija del chino que mantenía la quietud de la habitación**

 **-Lo siento… un mal sueño…**

 **Se disculpó el adulto rascándose la nuca con algo de pena, lo que a la mirada dorada del shamán de la lanza, era como ver un reflejo del pasado donde un Horohoro de trece años dijese lo mismo, ruborizado y cerrando los ojos mientras reía y se disculpaba por haber asustado y enojado a sus amigos**

 **La mirada de Ren se suavizó**

 **-Horokeu… -dijo con suavidad lo que provocó un parpadeo de sorpresa en el shamán de hielo que observó los gestos de su esposa que no le veía- yo… lo lamento**

 **Dijo Ren despacio a lo que los ojos del ainú se abrieron un poco más**

 **-De qué hablas, cariño? –respondió con algo de preocupación, pero el de cabello oscuro negó muy suavemente con la cabeza**

 **-Yo… también puedo llegar a ser tan tonto- dijo el Tao con un tono bajo y burlón hacia sí mismo, sonriendo a desganas lo que solo preocupó más a su pareja- debí de haberlo notado antes, pero…**

 **Cerró los ojos y volvió a negar**

 **-No sé con qué cara preguntarte por qué no me dijiste o qué fue lo que sucedió, cuando yo guardé lo de mi padre en secreto por tanto tiempo… pero…**

 **Horohoro se tensó de golpe, sintiendo como si el líquido de su estómago se hubiese congelado de golpe. Tembló muy apenas y bajó la mirada, comprendiendo que, aunque quisiera… ya no podría esconder aquello para siempre; y Ren tenía razón, después de que él finalmente había confiado en él para contarle las atrocidades que su padre le hacía y la manera en que se había encerrado para que nada más lo hiriese… y ahora, él hacía lo mismo con quien era su mejor amigo…**

 **Pero habían pasado tantos años y en aquel entonces, aún no había nada entre ellos a pesar de que el ainú ya estaba completa y totalmente enamorado del Tao…**

 **-Shhhh**

 **Horohoro bajó un poco el rostro, lo que hizo parpadear a Ren. El ainú se acomodó mejor y se arrastró para apoyarse contra la cabecera de la cama, arrastrando contra su pecho al otro, que parecía algo confundido pero se dejó apoyar en el pecho del shamán de hielo, que le abrazó con fuerza**

 **-Gracias Ren**

 **Dijo el Usui besando su frente para después, componer un gesto serio**

 **-Perdona… por no habértelo dicho antes- su gesto se volvió algo triste, lo que hizo que el de ojos dorados levantase la mirada- es… que en aquel entonces… aún no había conseguido que me vieses o que me notases de una manera diferente… y…- se mordió levemente los labios- habíamos visto cómo habías sufrido, era consciente de la lucha que llevabas…**

 **Apretó los dientes unos momentos**

 **-Cómo ibas a confiar en mí si yo…?... si…?**

 **Tembló ligeramente lo que hizo que los ojos del shamán chino se abriesen con mayor sorpresa para luego, enderezarse colocando una mano sobre el pecho de su esposo**

 **-Horohoro… -dijo con suavidad Ren, alzando aquella mano para con dos dedos alzar la barbilla de este hasta que sus ojos pudieron cruzarse- tú… piensas en mí, como alguien débil porque mi padre me ha violado?**

 **La expresión del Usui se volvió tensa y algo angustiada**

 **-No!- exclamó sacudiendo la cabeza- por supuesto que no!**

 **-Entonces, por qué yo iba a pensar algo así de ti? –dijo el chico entornando los ojos con tristeza para después, inclinarse y besar con suavidad los labios del otro hombre, para luego volver a verle a los ojos- te amo. Ya te amaba y te voy a seguir amando por siempre. No importa lo que suceda… o lo que haya pasado, eso no va a cambiar, así como la confianza que tengo de que, en caso de que lo llegara a necesitar… tú…- se ruborizó y apartó la mirada- vas a ser capaz de protegerme a mí y a tu familia**

 **Aseguró antes de volver a verle, aún con el rojizo de las mejillas iluminándole**

 **-Por favor, no pienses que lo que haya sucedido va a cambiar esto de alguna manera- dijo- y lamento demasiado el no haberlo notado antes, por estar demasiado encerrado en mí mismo- sacudió la cabeza a lo que el Usui rió nervioso**

 **-Oye… no digas esas cosas, estabas preocupado por que llegáramos a la aldea en aquel entonces, no ibas a estar pensando que a un tonto como yo le iba a pasar… -se tensó levemente- algo así…**

 **-Tú siempre viste por mí y no importaba el asunto de la pelea de shamanes, estabas al pendiente mío- cortó el Tao viéndole con seriedad- tal vez aún no me lo decías pero me confirmas, que ya me amabas y me dabas una importancia que yo no te dí a pesar de que también digo, que ya era tuyo desde aquel entonces- bajó los ojos con vergüenza- no hay justificación. Ninguna, para tantos años dejándote a solas**

 **Cerró los ojos mientras que Horohoro le observaba en silencio para después, acariciarle el rostro**

 **-No me has dejado a solas- susurró- ni una sola vez**

 **Dio un largo suspiro**

 **-Quizá… si te digo lo que pasó… si te cuento la verdad…- se ruborizó levemente lo que hizo que el Tao le observase con atención- crees?... crees que decírtelo… pueda ayudarme a…?**

 **Tragó un poco**

 **-A que los malos sueños paren?**

 **Parecía un niño intimidado de pronto por la expectativa de confesar alguna maldad que hubiese hecho y que fuese a hacer enojar a sus padres, lo que conmovió el corazón del Tao; Ren se sentó mejor a su lado y le entrelazó una mano con la suya, apoyándose en su hombro y cerrando los ojos**

 **-No van a desaparecer de repente sin más- admitió el Tao, acariciando aquella mano con la que tenía libre- pero si va a ayudar. Es… como liberarte de un gran peso de encima, como darte una lucha y dejar que el agua se lleve todo lo amargo de esos momentos… al menos, cuando yo lo hice contigo… fue como respirar otra vez. Y más porque regresaste a mi lado, no me soltaste… y permaneciste a mi lado desde entonces. Yo sabía que tenía un mejor amigo en ti. Y tú lo tienes en mi**

 **Le vió de lado**

 **-No estás obligado a contarme, si no es lo que deseas- susurró Ren levantando su mano para acariciarle el rostro- tienes todo el tiempo para hacerlo o para no hacerlo. Pero… eso no quita el hecho, de que no voy a abandonarte- añadió con un tono bajo, acercándose para volver a besar con suavidad a su marido, que asintió una vez y le vió a los ojos**

 **-Gracias… en verdad… no sé cómo podría vivir sin ti a mi lado**

 **Aseguró para luego, volverse a recargar en la madera de cabecera de la cama, abrazando de lado al chino que se le recargó, a sabiendas de que aquello sería un poco largo**

 **-La verdad… es que, sé que debí de irme desde el momento en que llegué a conocerlo- dijo despacio, sintiendo como su corazón latía de forma dolorosa- pero en verdad, sentía que era mi deber como shamán de la naturaleza el ayudarlo a encontrar el camino correcto y el equilibrio entre todas las cosas que lo rodeaban…- bajó la mirada y sus ojos temblaron en respuesta al estrés- jamás pensé… que él…- tragó pesado- que iba a…**

 **Tembló con fuerza**

 **-Si tan solo no me hubiera separado de ustedes…**

 **Fue como un golpe gélido para el Tao, cuyos iris se volvieron blancos de pánico al voltear a ver a su pareja, que parecía bastante conmocionado; no, tenía que ser una broma… pero no lo era, Horohoro no estaba jugando con aquello, sus reacciones eran definitivamente las de alguien que aún cargaba con un pecado que no le correspondía. Aquella sensación de rabia, de enojo y ahora de odio se fueron acumulando dentro de su pecho de forma dolorosa, así como el deseo de una sangre que ya se encontraba demasiado lejos de sus manos**

 **Tembló**

 **-Él?**

 **Preguntó, recordando a aquel joven americano que desde que lo hubiese visto, le hubiese hecho sentir inseguridad y un sentimiento de pérdida al respecto del ainú a pesar de que este le había calmado y le había jurado, que nunca había tenido nada que ver con esa persona**

 **Y bueno… al parecer, sí había ocurrido algo… pero en contra de la voluntad del shamán de hielo**

 **Horohoro asintió muy levemente, como si se sintiese mareado y con un hilo de voz, comenzó a hablar**

 **-Ya lo sabes… fue hace tantos años…**

 **Susurró con dificultad, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta**

 **-Había ido a buscar algo de alimento para todos porque era el único que podía resistir fácilmente el calor de ese infernal país y como bien sabes, había llegado a un bosque no demasiado lejos y me había encontrado con un chico que supuestamente quería defender a todas las criaturas del lugar sin importarle que él mismo estaba cometiendo el error de matar y herir a otros que tenían tanto derecho como él para vivir…**

 **Ren cerró los ojos**

 **Recordaba aquel momento, cuando en un instante, Yoh hubiese volteado en dirección de donde se había marchado Horohoro y Ren le hubiese preguntado si algo sucedía, recibiendo como respuesta un "no es nada"; al parecer, SÍ había sido algo, él también había sentido esa inquietud… pero al parecer, a ninguno les había pasado por la cabeza, que su amigo se encontraba en peligro**

 **Si tan solo se hubiesen preocupado por él…**

 **-Yo tenía hambre… y él… me dio un pequeño pan de maíz, que sabía amargo…**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **-Ven, te enseñaré el camino al pueblo**

 **La expresión del nativo de aquel lugar era seria mientras que el shamán de hielo, de trece años continuaba haciendo muecas ante el alimento que había probado y que se había deshecho en su boca, enviándole una sensación de náuseas y de irritación por toda la lengua que le revolvía el estómago y le hacía tener ganas de vomitar; pero no le parecía educado el que sucediese aquello cuando Allen había sido amable con él a pesar de sus discrepancias; Kororo le daba pequeñas palmadas en el hombro para calmarle al ver que su amo cambiaba de color a uno verdoso pero Horohoro de todas maneras, se obligó a sonreírle levemente para luego, cubrirse la boca con la mano que no sostenía su tabla para nieve**

 **-En verdad… deberías aprender a cocinar**

 **Eructó el Usui, sonrojándose un poco por aquello mientras que cerraba los ojos por el malestar que ahora se extendía por todo su cuerpo; en verdad que jamás había probado algo tan desagradable como aquella cosa y ahora en verdad lo resentía completamente. El chico de cabello marrón y ojos negros le observó de reojo, aún caminando delante suyo y dejó salir un suspiro de una manera que al chico de cabello claro le resultó algo inquietante**

 **Era como si estuviese esperando algo pero se estuviese tardando más de lo esperado**

 **Horohoro cerró un poco los ojos y tropezó, terminando por tensar su cuerpo y sentir como su estómago se revolvía aún más. Tembló ligeramente y se pasó la lengua por los labios, sorprendiéndose al encontrarla demasiado seca, aparte de que aquel sabor horrendo solo parecía haberse intensificado**

 **Jadeó**

 **-Yo…- dijo con algo de dificultad, recibiendo una mirada severa por parte del shamán de la bandana de colores- necesito agua. Sé que no quieres que toque nada de tu santuario…**

 **Dijo**

 **-Pero…**

 **Volteó a ver en dirección de donde habían dejado la pequeña lagunilla donde los animales estaban tomando agua. Fresca y cristalina agua que en aquellos momentos sentía que la necesitaba con demasiada ansiedad; empezó a temblar, primero un poco… y después, los temblores le sacudían de vez en vez, haciéndole sentir demasiado angustiado o desesperado sin saber exactamente por qué. Solo recordaba, que debía de llevar de comer a sus amigos que estaban sufriendo en medio del desierto mientras que él estaba cómodamente al resguardo de la sombra de aquellos árboles.**

 **Jadeó y su espíritu le observó con preocupación**

 **-Fue el calor del desierto**

 **Allen le observó con seriedad, girándose hacia el chico de Japón y dando unos pasos hacia este, para colocarle una mano en la frente y entonces, hacer un pequeño sonido de entendimiento**

 **-Si… es lo que creí- suspiró el chico cerrando los ojos- después de todo… América es muy diferente a Japón, sobre todo en cuanto a temperaturas- dijo para luego, observar al Koropokkul que flotaba al lado de su amo que había bajado los párpados y volvía a temblar- podrías ir por agua para él por favor? Aunque no podemos tocar la de este bosque, hay un río no muy lejos y de ahí podrías traer algo para que se sienta mejor**

 **Indicó a la mochirei, que le observó con un gesto algo incómodo e inquisidor**

 **-No te preocupes. Dodito te guiará para que puedas ir y volver pronto**

 **El enorme espíritu del oso con la cicatriz en el ojo apareció a un lado de su maestro y le dirigió un gruñido bajo pero tranquilizador al espíritu natural que asintió una vez para después, darle una mirada preocupada a su shamán, que le sonrió lánguidamente**

 **-Estaré bien –aseguró Horohoro sonriendo muy apenas mientras que ahora un extraño calor y cosquilleo corrían a través de su piel, enviándole más escalofríos- un poco de agua… y estaré como nuevo- musitó el chico**

 **Kororo le observó una última vez para después, asentir y comenzar a flotar siguiendo al oso que inició su avance entre los árboles, para llevar al pequeño espíritu en la dirección indicaba por su propio amo; el silencio de los chicos, solo perturbado por los sonidos de las aves y demás animales que los rodeaban entre la espesura del bosque permaneció durante varios minutos más en los que el Usui tan solo percibió como su malestar se incrementaba.**

 **Su vista empezó a nublarse**

 **Era como ver desde alguna parte, más como espectador que como participante de su propia vida y aquello le provocó fruncir el ceño**

 **Ya no era solamente el desagradable sabor de aquella bola de maíz que le había ofrecido el nativo de aquellas tierras, sino todo a su alrededor; las cosas parecían moverse y girar y para él, comenzaba a ser frustrante el percibir como la mano que sostenía la correa de su tabla se resbalaba una y otra vez a pesar de que intentaba aferrarla con fuerza. Necesitaba sentarse o recostarse unos momentos para recuperarse, se suponía que se estaba apurando para darle de comer a sus amigos…**

 **Si… alimento para ellos… ellos que estaban sufriendo en aquellos instantes debajo del sol, sintiendo demasiada sed…**

 **Y Ren…**

 **Ren era una persona muy blanca, el sol seguramente le iba a quemar y le dejaría marcado. No que a él le molestase, el chico era hermoso por donde lo viese aunque se esforzaba en disimular sus gestos cuando lo observaba de más, pero estaba seguro, de que era tan orgulloso que una simple quemadura de sol y haría un tremendo escándalo por ello; sonrió mostrándose tonto al hacerlo a pesar de que había intentado no dejar salir aquel gesto, pero su cuerpo había reaccionado sin siquiera pensarlo**

 **Eso volvió a intrigarlo**

 **En cuanto a Allen… tembló nuevamente, aquel chico no dejaba de observarle y esta vez, con demasiada intensidad. Era incómodo. Ambos eran shamanes de la naturaleza, aunque aquel joven se negaba a cualquier cosa que tuviese que ver con el torneo… y sin embargo, le dejaba ver que poseía poder y fuerza; si quisiera, sería sin lugar a dudas un rival digno de temer y que quizá tendría la posibilidad de llegar a las finales, con un buen y adecuado entrenamiento**

 **Pero al tiempo que lo pensaba, también tenía la sensación de que deseaba terminar pronto con su misión para no tener que seguirlo viendo**

 **No porque fuese feo, porque no lo era… pero… había un algo…**

 **-Quizá… deberías descansar un poco antes de volver con tus amigos**

 **Dijo el shamán de cabello largo, observando con atención e interés las reacciones del otro, cuya respiración empezaba a ser bastante irregular**

 **-Ven… acércate- pidió**

 **"No" pensó Horohoro intentando fruncir el ceño "para qué quieres que me acerque?". Pero sin embargo y con sorpresa se vió avanzando en dirección del otro chico hasta que este le detuvo con una mano sobre su pecho, lo cuál hizo sentir aún más incómodo al ainú, que al menos pudo dar un respiro profundo mientras que su corazón parecía arrítmico, acelerándose a momentos y recuperando su ritmo en otros; y entonces, por primera vez desde que se conociesen… Allen sonrió**

 **Ampliamente.**

 **El chico del norte de Japón tragó en seco, sintiendo como algo frío recorría su piel y como las sensaciones de mareo y de náuseas aumentaban "no, no, no, esto no está bien!" exclamaba en su mente pero el exterior de su rostro, tan solo parecía componer una expresión levemente confundida, que hizo reír con suavidad a quien tenía delante**

 **-Lo lamento**

 **Dijo Allen con suavidad, comenzando a ver de arriba abajo al otro chico que apenas y entreabrió los labios, nuevamente sintiéndose casi atrapado en un cuerpo que no le respondía y que parecía cada vez más enfermo; el chico americano levantó una mano y la pasó por la mejilla del más alto que continuaba observándole con apenas emociones mientras que en su mente, gritaba e intentaba hacer un esfuerzo para retirarse. Es que ese chico se había vuelto loco de pronto?**

 **-Creo… que te dí un poco más de burundunga de lo que debía- suspiró Allen con pesadez, pasando su pulgar por la piel del rostro del ainú, que se tensó suavemente y parecía algo más afiebrado; qué demonios era esa cosa de la que hablaba?- bueno… al menos no todo está perdido. Las reacciones secundarias no están siendo demasiado fuertes y con suerte, no recordarás nada de esto así que no debes de preocuparte**

 **El chico volvió a sonreír, cerrando un poco los ojos para después, tocar con los dedos los símbolos ainú de su bandana lo que hizo que los ojos del shamán reflejasen verdadera molestia: aquello era algo sagrado, no era como si cualquiera pudiese tocar aquello y el nativo debió de notarlo, porque al siguiente momento había retirado sus dedos de aquello**

 **-Lo lamento. No era mi intención molestarte**

 **Dijo Allen con calma para después, entornar los ojos**

 **-Sin embargo… no creo que te quejarías si se tratara de ese chico Ren del que me has estado hablando, cierto? –inquirió con astucia el muchacho, entornando los ojos lo que provocó una nueva tensión en quien tenía delante- respóndeme**

 **-No –dijo finalmente Horohoro con un tono de voz lánguido, al tiempo que bajaba un poco sus párpados; Allen emitió un gruñido algo molesto y su expresión pareció endurecerse un poco**

 **-Es… especial para ti?**

 **Preguntó el chico y por dentro, el shamán de hielo intentó retener su boca de hablar nada más, pero era como si tratase de arrastrar el sol a la tierra**

 **-Sí –volvió a responder el shamán de hielo, asintiendo torpemente lo que provocó un suspiro de fastidio por parte de quien tenía delante y que después de un momento, se le volvió a acercar para acariciar su rostro y luego, pasar un dedo por sus labios**

 **-Bueno… supongo… que esto entonces va a ser nuestro pequeño secreto, cierto?**

 **La malicia con la que aquel shamán había dicho eso, había terminado por encender todas las alarmas rojas en el Usui, que trató de obligar a su cuerpo a retroceder y a moverse, a lanzar un ataque, un golpe… cualquier cosa! Lo que comenzaba a detectar y a sospechar, era realmente malo y no era la primer experiencia que deseaba tener en su vida; tontamente, se había imaginado su primera vez de varias formas pero últimamente y en todas ellas, era la figura del chino la que aparecía como parte de estas**

 **Si alguna vez, llegaba a… hacer algo, cualquier cosa con otro varón, esperaba que fuese con Ren… pero no de aquella manera!**

 **Su cuerpo dio una pequeña sacudida en respuesta a la frustración cada vez más creciente del ainú, pero el chico americano pareció no inmutarse en absoluto. Se alzó un poco para alcanzar mejor al japonés, hasta que sus narices se rozaron la una a la otra**

 **-Yo… nunca pensé… que iba a sentirme así con otro chico- dijo despacio, observando los detalles y los rasgos del shamán de cabello claro que continuaba quieto, finalmente dejando caer su mano de la correa de la tabla, ya que había dejado de poder sostenerla; Allen se aferró un poco más al cuello del otro, sin dejar de verle ahora a los ojos- desde que mi tribu desapareció, debido a los cazadores y los taladores de árboles… he estado muy solo en este sitio**

 **Musitó, acercando un poco más su rostro al otro chico**

 **-Nunca… había visto a alguien tan… atractivo como tú- dijo el chico con un tono bajo para después, besar lentamente al shamán de hielo cuya fiebre era evidente pero que no podía retroceder ni retirar al otro, que continuaba con aquello**

 **Y el horror de Horohoro fue aún mayor, al sentir como su boca se movía en contra de su voluntad para responder a aquello, con torpeza y dificultades, tan solo como si su cerebro guiase a imitar al otro más por cumplir a un mandato silencioso de aquel chico que a la orden propia, sobre retirarse, huir, correr… lo que fuera que lo alejase de aquella horrible situación; Allen dio un pequeño suspiro y mordió levemente el labio inferior del otro chico para luego, chuparlo lentamente**

 **-Tú… eres como yo- susurró Allen bajando un poco los párpados- los dos somos shamanes de la naturaleza. Los dos deseamos un mundo donde todo pueda estar en paz… pero tú… tú de todas maneras, defiendes y amas a los humanos- musitó y alzó una mano para pasarla por los cabellos alzados del chico- y no lo entiendo. Pero… así como los amas a ellos… al menos por un par de horas… podrás amarme a mí también, cierto? Antes de que te vayas para siempre…**

 **Una parte del Usui se removió incómoda, al entender un poco de la soledad y el desespero por el cuál el otro chico debía de estar viviendo, como para aferrarse a alguien como él que apenas se había presentado en aquel sitio, siendo los dos prácticamente desconocidos; pero aún y así, si el otro buscase algo… cualquier cosa… no era así como debía de tomarlo! Además, él no deseaba entregarle esa parte de sí, no era con él con quien quería pasar a dejar su inocencia de lado**

 **Sus dedos se movieron muy apenas, como reflejo de su mente que gritaba e intentaba rebelarse… pero era imposible**

 **Lo que fuera que le hubiese dado… había sido como desconectarle el control mental al resto del cuerpo. Respondía a los estímulos, era capaz de responder a preguntas de forma involuntaria y por pura inercia y su cuerpo parecía obedecer cualquier pedido que se le diese… y lo odiaba. Odiaba eso, odiaba verse de aquella manera tan frágil mientras que el chico volvía a apoderarse de su boca y le ordenaba introducir la lengua en su boca. Conforme sentía el sabor del interior ajeno y el calor de este, acariciando con su lengua la del otro, sosteniendo su cuerpo torpemente, las náuseas se incrementaban así como su desespero y su frustración al serle tomadas aquellas cosas que para él, tenían un gran valor.**

 **Quería gritar… pero aquello se apagaba y se ahogaba en el interior de su garganta, mientras que sentía y escuchaba los suspiros del otro chico que después de unos momentos, se alejaba del cuerpo del ainú que estaba levemente ruborizado**

 **Allen sonrió un poco y le tomó de una mano, estirándole a lo que los pies del japonés se empezaron a mover para seguirle**

 **Al menos, hasta la sombra de un árbol donde el chico de cabello largo le dirigió una mirada lasciva al otro, que se tensó y se ruborizó un poco más independientemente de la rabia en su interior**

 **-Tienes demasiada ropa- dijo el chico… lo que incrementó el sonrojo en el rostro del ainú**

 **"No… por favor, Allen, por lo que más quieras… no me hagas eso" gemía en súplicas mudas el chico de cabello claro, reflejando un poco de su angustia en el cambio en su mirada a pesar del color de sus mejillas, pero al otro parecía no importarle en absoluto; sonrió un poco más mientras que bajaba los párpados hasta que sus ojos se vieron bastante empequeñecidos**

 **-Quítate… el abrigo por favor- ordenó el de cabello castaño**

 **El chico japonés alzó de forma muy lenta las manos mientras que sus ojos temblaban aún más y entonces, detenía los dedos en el primer amarre de la chaqueta de snowboarding; se resistía con toda la fuerza que tenía pero de todas maneras, su cuerpo parecía estar en una situación donde la resistencia no era bien recibida**

 **-Hazlo –dijo con mayor firmeza el shamán del bosque, provocando que las manos temblorosas del chico comenzasen a separar los botones y bajasen el cierre que mantenía el abrigo crema en su lugar… y entonces, el Usui se retiró aquella prenda y la dejó caer a un lado**

 **El niño de ojos negros que guiaba aquello, asintió una vez**

 **-Ahora… retírate la playera**

 **Los ojos negros de aquel muchacho brillaban con deseo y ansiedad ante el miedo evidente de Horohoro, que dejó escapar un pequeño sonido de súplica conforme de nueva cuenta, su cerebro era incapaz de procesar la libertad de decisión de su persona y por lo tanto, obedecía a la firmeza con la que eran dadas las ordenes hacia su persona; con dedos inseguros, aferró las telas negras de la prenda que solía usar debajo de la chamarra y la fue alzando hasta que la retiró de su cuerpo, dejándola caer sobre el abrigo arrugado en el suelo**

 **Su respiración ahora era todavía más superficial, especialmente ante la mirada que recorría el torso y los pectorales del niño japonés que no sabía en dónde esconder el rostro a pesar de que era incapaz de huir de aquella situación**

 **Allen dio un pequeño silbido de admiración y alzó una mano para pasarla por el pecho descubierto delante suyo**

 **-Increíble lo que eres capaz de esconder con todo eso que llevas encima- dijo con un tono de voz alegre y suave, frotando los músculos que sobresalían en el chico para luego, rozarle un poco con las uñas- en verdad… eres un chico bastante guapo. Y… lo que sea que estés haciendo, seguramente atraería a las chicas si las dejaras verte de esta forma**

 **Aseguró dándose la libertad de tocar tanto de la piel como podía; Horohoro cerró los ojos, no podía evitar aquello pero no quería ver a pesar de que sentía las cosas. Tenía demasiado miedo, tanto como no lo había sentido en toda una vida; incluso, prefería haber sido amarrado porque incluso en una situación así, el hecho de sentir que podía luchar daba alivio a cualquier siniestro que aconteciese. Pero en algo como aquello, donde obedecía como perro a la voz de su amo sin que pudiese hacer nada más que observar…**

 **Era como traicionarse a sí mismo, entregándose a otra persona de forma gratuita**

 **Prostituirse sin paga, vaya**

 **Después de darse gusto con la vista y con el tacto, el chico de cabello largo se mordió los labios con algo de ansiedad mientras que sus ojos se clavaban en los pantalones cortos del ainú; imaginando lo que encontraría debajo, los tomó del borde y les dio un tirón con intención de retirarlos para descubrir, que finalmente el shamán de hielo había conseguido una mínima reacción, dejando escapar un gemido algo tenso al tiempo que de forma extraña se sostenía aquella prenda de ropa**

 **Los labios de Horohoro se separaron y su mirada comenzó a rogar, humedecida**

 **"No…no, Allen… para… para… ya es suficiente" continuaba diciendo sin sonido el Usui, tambaleándose levemente ante el efecto de la droga que le habían suministrado y el hecho de que trataba de forzar cada una de las células de su cuerpo a evitar de alguna forma, el verse mancillado de aquella manera.**

 **Pero no había forma… no había escape a ello**

 **-Shhh… tranquilo…- susurró Allen besando con suavidad al ainú en los labios- todo va a estar bien, mientras pongas de tu parte, no te preocupes**

 **Sonrió cerrando los ojos**

 **-Te prometo… que lo vas a disfrutar**

 **Aseguró, tomando las manos del otro chico para hacer que las abriese y los dedos soltasen las partes de su short que trataba de retener en su lugar**

 **-Pero tienes razón, es mejor que lo hagas tú- dijo el chico de ojos negros, asintiendo una sola vez- quítate toda la ropa. Déjame… verte desnudo- ordenó, dejando ver un ligero temblor de ansiedad ante lo que estaba por venir**

 **El labio inferior del Usui comenzó a temblar ante aquella orden, sintiendo el dolor del cansancio en sus brazos al intentar de forma infructuosa el detenerse más sin embargo y para su pesar, sus dedos comenzaron a retirar de su sitio el botón que cerraba aquella prenda para luego, deslizar el cierre hasta la base del ropaje; una vez hecho aquello, con pequeños temblores alzó las manos hasta sostener los bordes tanto del pantalón corto como el de sus calzoncillos, empezando a quitar todo como si fuese algo voluntario hasta que simplemente, quedó expuesto ante el shamán del bosque con nada más que con sus zapatos para la nieve.**

 **Allen se pasó la lengua por los labios nuevamente, observando el cuerpo que tenía delante y que dejaba ver los temblores causados por la sustancia que lo recorría por dentro, dándole un aspecto bastante frágil a pesar de que la figura del chico reflejaba que hacía ejercicio y entrenaba duro**

 **Los ojos negros de aquel americano se detuvieron en el miembro del ainú y este, volvió a temblar mientras que forzaba a sus manos a moverse, terminando por cubrirse muy apenas en su pudor**

 **El de menor estatura dejó salir una risa enternecida y divertida**

 **-No hay necesidad de sentir pena, Horohoro- dijo al ver como el rubor se intensificaba y parecía levantar algo de vapor sobre la nariz de quien tenía delante- después de todo, es así como nacemos en la naturaleza- cerró los ojos y asintió una vez, para luego, volver a verle en aquella zona- descúbrete**

 **Dijo**

 **Nuevamente, la orden era inevitable a causa de la droga que aprisionaba su sentido común y su libertad de decisión por lo que con mucho pesar y dejando escapar un pequeño sollozo, el chico apartó lo poco que le cubría su vergüenza, permitiendo de nueva cuenta que la mirada desvergonzada del otro chico le recorriese; un escalofrío recorrió a Allen, que dio un suspiro profundo y se acercó al de cabello claro que tensó su cuerpo y volvió a mover débilmente sus dedos, como si deseara cerrarlos**

 **"Maldito" pensaba Horohoro con rabia y frustración conforme el otro parecía ir tomando valor acerca de lo que vendría a continuación**

 **El chico de cabello largo alzó una mano y retiró la bandana que el otro llevaba para sostener su cabello, dejando que este cayese libremente por sobre sus ojos; esta vez, fue el nativo de Norteamérica el que se ruborizó con suavidad**

 **-Tú… en verdad, eres algo**

 **Suspiró observándole de forma más detallada a lo que por un instante, el ainu consiguió reflejar algo de irritación en su semblante**

 **"Pero no para ti". El Usui apretó los dientes y entornó un poco más los ojos para luego, abrir estos con horror al sentir como los dedos del otro chico rozaban su intimidad con lentitud, casi timidez; los ojos negros del chico que vivía en aquellas tierras buscaron algo de reconocimiento en la mirada del shamán de hielo, que ahora parecía estático tan solo por la sensación repentina y no deseada que le había recorrido de pies a cabeza. Allen emitió un gemido decepcionado pero entonces, con cuidado cerró su mano en el miembro cálido del otro y se acercó a su oído**

 **-No te preocupes. Yo me encargaré de ti**

 **Le susurró para luego, apoyarse un poco en su pecho y comenzar a mover su mano con cuidado a lo largo de aquella parte del chico.**

 **-Nunca he hecho esto la verdad… pero tengo una idea básica- explicó riendo con algo de pena, mientras que una sombra cubría el rostro de Horohoro; aquello era detestable en muchos sentidos y comenzaba a sentir asco de sí mismo, especialmente cuando el contacto comenzó a provocar que su miembro se endureciese y empezase a levantarse.**

 **Tembló en una mezcla de nerviosismo, miedo y calor**

 **Gritaba internamente con todas sus fuerzas, intentaba y luchaba por alejarse de aquel sujeto pero le resultaba imposible mientras que el mareo se intensificaba así como el ardor en su zona baja ante el trato que le estaba dando el shamán de cabello castaño; volvió a separar los labios y esta vez, consiguió articular algo aunque era incapaz de hacer demasiado ya que lo que fuera que le hubiese dado el otro, era demasiado potente como para permitirle demasiado**

 **-Allen…- farfulló débilmente, con la boca seca- no… no, tú…**

 **Bajó más los párpados con angustia al tiempo que recibía un beso en la mejilla**

 **-Shhhh todo va a estar bien, ya te lo dije- aseguró aquel chico antes de observar los resultados de lo que hacía; el tamaño en la intimidad del shamán de Hokkaido había aumentado de forma considerable y era evidente, que reaccionaba quizá aún más por efecto de la droga- en verdad… esto… va a ser mío? –sonrió algo avergonzado para después, sentarse con cuidado en el suelo pero a suficiente altura como para poder tener aquello delante del rostro- bien… -suspiró profundo al tiempo que el ainú apartaba la mirada, girando con debilidad la cabeza intentando negarse a aquella realidad- veamos si consigo algo… después de todo, es necesario para que no me hagas daño**

 **Comentó con calma el chico americano, apretando suavemente aquello con sus dedos hasta llegar a sobar la punta, repitiendo aquello una y otra vez y empezando a recibir como respuesta quejidos cortos y débiles por parte del Usui, que trataba de acallar su voz en vano; Allen no se detuvo hasta que finalmente, unas pequeñas gotas de líquido pre-seminal empezaron a brotar del miembro del ainú y utilizó uno de sus dedos para poder lubricar lo que tenía entre manos**

 **Las piernas de Horohoro temblaban conforme su corazón se aceleraba y sentía que reaccionaba ante los movimientos que le prodigaba aquel chico que ahora, acercó su rostro a su miembro**

 **Con algo de pena y lentitud, Allen pasó su lengua por la húmeda piel del chico lo que provocó que finalmente un gemido entrecortado escapase de los labios de quien estaba de pie y que ahora, apretaba los párpados para no ver nada y para intentar hacer un último esfuerzo de resistencia que en realidad, ya había perdido; volvió a dejar escapar un nuevo sollozo de frustración y su respiración se aceleró conforme percibía el calor expandirse por todo su cuerpo**

 **No iba a poder aguantar, era como estar en una pesadilla con los ojos abiertos donde no había forma de despertar. Solo quería que se detuviese**

 **-Allen… Allen… por favor… -consiguió articular en un hilo de voz temblorosa para después, tensarse y alzar un poco el rostro al percibir como la boca del otro chico ahora se cerraba sobre la punta caliente de aquella parte suya, consiguiendo que derramase un poco más de líquido**

 **-Quiero saber que te gusta- dijo el chico de la bandana de colores, pasando aún más su lengua por aquella extensión y volviendo a chupar la punta- no sabes mal…**

 **El cuerpo de Horohoro se estremeció con mayor fuerza, percibiendo el calor expandirse a su alrededor y cómo iba perdiendo todavía más si se podía el control sobre su cuerpo y su mente; solo podía suplicar que se detuviese y articular aquello en palabras muy cortas, que no tenían hilación alguna. Había conseguido negar con la cabeza mientras que la succión por parte del otro chico se hacía casi insoportable y su mente comenzaba a girar todavía más**

 **-No… no…- logró volver a decir entre balbuceos para después, dejar salir un quejido aún más largo conforme llegaba al límite de su resistencia y nuevamente, intentaba cerrar los dedos y conseguir resistirse a aquello; pero era imposible, el otro shamán ahora usaba sus manos para sensibilizar sus testículos y se esforzaba por hacerle sentir aún más al morder con cuidado la piel caliente de su miembro**

 **Antes de que pudiese pensar en nada más, una fuerte tensión le recorría por completo y el semen salía de su cuerpo con fuerza, regándose por el suelo delante suyo y un poco sobre el otro chico que pareció un poco sorprendido por lo ocurrido, como si nunca hubiese visto algo así; una lágrima corrió por el rostro horrorizado del ainú que no pudo hacer más fuerza y terminó por caer de rodillas al suelo, temblando en espasmos involuntarios mientras que Allen parpadeaba y con una de sus manos recogía algo de aquello para observarlo de cerca**

 **-En verdad… debo de decir que es una experiencia interesante**

 **Dijo con algo de ánimos y sin verse avergonzado por lo que acababa de ocurrir.**

 **Por su parte el chico japonés temblaba en estremecimientos continuos y más lágrimas salían de sus ojos, percibiendo como su estómago se revolvía a tal manera que creía que pronto vomitaría en el suelo delante suyo; con dificultades alzó las manos y se abrazó a sí mismo sin poder creer lo que le estaba ocurriendo**

 **Él… él era un shamán muy fuerte. En batallas, en desafíos… era capaz de enfrentar la adversidad y dar su mejor cara, de demostrar que sin importar lo que su padre y abuelo pensaran de él, en verdad tenía entereza y decisión, que podía pararse firme incluso ante el poder de la naturaleza con la que solía convivir; el hecho de haber sido reducido por algo como una droga y ser… abusado de aquella manera, no tenía ningún sentido, para su mente no había una razón por la cuál algo así pudiera ocurrirle**

 **Sabía que ese tipo de cosas pasaban. De primera mano había visto a Ren pasar por aquello y le habían conseguido sacar de ese infierno.**

 **Pero era muy diferente, saber que le pasaba a otra persona y que al final, le estuviese ocurriendo a él. A su mente le costaba pensar en ello, no quería creer que su viaje fuese a ser marcado por una situación de aquel tipo y más aún, cuando estaba tan lejos de sus amigos y de cualquier ayuda que podría recibir; y sin embargo, ahí se encontraba, descubierto y expuesto ante los deseos de un muchacho que de inicio no se había visto malicioso o con algún tipo de plan así.**

 **Dolía y humillaba demasiado**

 **Apretó los dientes e intentó volver a mover su cuerpo pero le resultaba casi imposible debido a la debilidad y los mareos que sentía; se sentía asqueroso con sus propios fluidos corriendo por sus piernas pero entonces, su corazón dio un vuelto al percibir como el otro chico se acercaba para treparse en su regazo y verlo directamente a los ojos, pasándole los brazos por el cuello**

 **-Desvísteme- ordenó**

 **Horohoro entornó levemente los ojos y separó los labios, consiguiendo dejar de llorar y reemplazando su frustración con rabia. Aún no podía controlarse pero si tenía que luchar, lo haría. Sin embargo, el joven americano frunció el ceño y con más fuerza de la necesaria estiró los brazos del otro para hacer que le colocara las manos encima y aferrara su ropa**

 **-Dije… desvísteme!- volvió a ordenar el chico de ojos negros, apretando tanto que lastimaba y nuevamente para horror del shamán de hielo sus manos comenzaron a obedecer a las palabras del otro chico, sin poder detenerlas pero de todas formas, temblando en el proceso; no entendía cómo era que aquella sustancia funcionaba, se estremecía de tan solo imaginar a cuántas personas podría hacerle ese tipo de cosas tan solo con una inocente bola de maíz.**

 **Conforme retiraba las prendas del otro chico, sus ojos bajaban para tratar de no ver al otro pero este, en un movimiento brusco le alzó el rostro para que cruzasen miradas**

 **-Ya te dije… si te portas bien, lo disfrutarás tanto como yo- aseguró el americano para luego, tomar con fuerza la boca del otro chico que se tensó pero continuó retirando lo que encontraba en su camino hasta que finalmente, ambos quedaron desnudos en aquel bosque- desde que te conocí… sabía que eras un buen chico, Horohoro –musitó el chico de cabello largo, sonriendo con suavidad mientras que guiaba las manos del otro por su cuerpo hasta que finalmente, la mente del shamán capturado pareció entender y por inercia empezó a acariciar la piel delante suyo a pesar de que nuevamente, sus dedos parecían doblarse en negación**

 **Podía ver suspirar al otro chico y como despacio, empezaba a frotar su propia masculinidad contra la propia, enviándole escalofríos por todo el cuerpo**

 **Trató de colocar las manos contra el pecho de Allen para alejarle a pesar de que se encontraba débil pero este, en un movimiento rápido le estiró para que continuara acariciándole lo que volvió a hacer que un par de lágrimas cayesen de los ojos del ainú, más por pura frustración que por otras cosas; podía percibir como su cuerpo reaccionaba a las caricias con las que el otro le recorría y la manera en que se unía a él para tratar de volver a provocarle. Estaba cansado y harto y el calor que comenzaba a sentir se le estaba haciendo incómodo y fastidioso.**

 **"Esto… debe ser una prueba también"**

 **Intentó consolarse con pesadumbre a pesar de que sabía perfectamente bien que no se trataba de algo así.**

 **Tembló fuertemente y agachó un poco el rostro al percibir como ahora, ambos miembros duros y ardientes se frotaban y comenzaban a humedecerse el uno al otro, escuchando los gemidos entrecortados del americano al tiempo que él mismo, empezaba a perder nuevamente el control de su respiración y su cuerpo parecía tomar ritmo propio al buscar la sensación de piel contra piel; Allen se abrazó con mayor fuerza a su cuello mientras que el chico de cabello claro le sostenía por inercia y antes de poder razonarlo, hacían mayor fuerza al tocarse en sus partes bajas hasta que en un nuevo espasmo, ambos dejaron salir sus simientes por sobre sus vientres**

 **El pequeño grito que dio el shamán de cabello largo resonó por entre los árboles, haciendo revolotear a algunas de las aves cercanas mientras que del Usui, apenas provenía un chillido causado por su resistencia, su fastidio y por las reacciones automáticas de sí.**

 **Abrió un poco más la boca para regular su respiración para luego, ver confundido como el chico sobre su regazo le tomaba una mano y luego, hacía que cubriera sus dedos de semen**

 **-Quiero… que me prepares- jadeó el chico de ojos negros observando al japonés que comenzaba a estar más allá de sus vanos intentos de detenerse**

 **No podía. No había manera.**

 **Mientras que era forzado a guiar sus dedos al ingreso del otro shamán, Horohoro cubría la parte superior de su rostro con una sombra. Cómo se suponía, cómo siquiera creía que iba a poder proteger a Ren algún día si era tan débil y patético como para permitir que algo así le sucediese? Cómo iba a conseguir garantizarle su seguridad, que a su lado no debía de preocuparse si él, estando por primera vez a solas en aquel país era forzado a algo como aquello sin que pudiera hacer nada para impedirlo?**

 **Nunca se perdonaría el que Ren no pudiese tener una buena vida a su lado, si es que conseguía algún día, hacerle saber lo que sentía por él a pesar de que él mismo se resistía ante las enseñanzas enterradas a causa de su familia**

 **Nunca se perdonaría… aquel día**

 **-Ahhhh… mas… mas despacio…- pidió Allen apretando los ojos al percibir como el chico de cabello azul claro empujaba dos de sus dedos al interior de su cuerpo, moviéndoles tan al fondo como podía para un segundo después empezar a separarlos como tijeras para estirar el interior y que se fuera haciendo a la idea de lo que vendría… algo que provocaba en el ainú un acceso de pánico permanente, al querer rogar que no llegase más lejos pero al mismo tiempo sabiendo, que tarde o temprano aquello pasaría**

 **Su violación sería consumada, el resto de su inocencia le sería arrancada y debido a la sustancia en su interior, no iba a poder hacer más que obedecer como imbécil y si acaso, rogar entre sollozos por que parase aunque no sería escuchado ya que tampoco le era permitida la libertad vocal, por mucho pudiendo farfullar una que otra palabra**

 **Era como estar en una prisión mecánica, observando y sintiendo todo el tiempo mientras su cuerpo le traicionaba sin dudar**

 **Continuó aquel movimiento con su mano, apretando las paredes en el interior y retirando un poco sus dedos para volver a ello, percibiendo como el calor aumentaba en el cuerpo que tenía casi encima suyo así como los gemidos y quejidos del chico americano, hasta que un pequeño grito así como la contracción en su interior le indicó, que había tocado aquel punto que terminaba por cerrar el preámbulo; Allen había apretado los dientes y las manos en los hombros del shamán de hielo, apoyándose en este e inclinándose sobre su pecho antes de comenzar a mover su cuerpo para buscar nuevamente aquel toque**

 **-Eso… eso fue maravilloso- dijo comenzando a sudar mientras que le sonreía completamente ruborizado- hazlo de nuevo- dijo aferrándole la muñeca para obligarle a hacer aquello de nueva cuenta hasta que tuvo la mano del ainú volviendo a arremeter contra su interior con rapidez, regresando los gemidos y la ansiedad al cuerpo de aquel muchacho- si… si, Horohoro…! Vuelve a hacerlo! Hazlo!- exclamaba conforme movía sus caderas y su miembro nuevamente endurecido, se frotaba contra el vientre de su víctima hasta que en un fuerte espasmo volvió a correrse entre el vientre de ambos**

 **El cuerpo de Horohoro temblaba con fuerza, sintiendo su propio cuerpo arder a pesar de que aún no llegaba a aquella parte de su mancillación y como su miembro parecía casi ansioso por ingresar al otro chico a pesar de que al mismo tiempo, no deseaba aquello; que horrible era el luchar contra dos sentimientos y sensaciones diferentes, donde la que gobernaba era aquella que más le hería! Su cabeza dolía por la presión y por la droga en su sistema y finalmente, pudo retirar su mano del trasero del otro chico que ya se había recuperado y ahora, le veía con mayor ansiedad que nunca**

 **El Usui lo sabía… ese era el momento y no podría negarse**

 **-Allen… Allen…- logró articular, sorprendiéndose de lo torpe e infantil que sonaba su voz, casi como si no fuera la propia- es… por favor… es su… suficiente…**

 **Esta vez, logró dejar salir unos pocos más sollozos, dándose cuenta de que al menos ciertas funciones aún se podían reflejar en el exterior, como la angustia que se retorcía en su corazón; las lágrimas salieron algo más abundantes y su respiración agitada pareció entorpecerse**

 **-Ya… no más…- gimió meciéndose por el mareo que sentía –por favor!**

 **Volvió a sollozar**

 **La mirada del shamán del bosque se volvió enternecida y suave ante aquello, comenzando a empujar el pecho del chico hasta que este se reclinó hacia atrás y terminó acostado en el suelo de tierra y hojas a lo que el muchacho de cabello castaño tomó el miembro del ainú y le comenzó a masajear para que terminara de alzarse**

 **-Shhhh shhh… todo está bien, estás conmigo- susurraba el chico de ojos negros logrando ver completamente en pie aquella parte del chico en el suelo para después, moverse hacia delante para colocar su rostro cerca de el del otro para besarle suavemente- no te angusties Horohoro… solo es este día, serás mío y no lo recordarás en unas horas… no tienes de qué preocuparte**

 **Le besó entre los ojos y cerró los suyos**

 **-Esto… será algo muy especial que llevaré conmigo. Tu recuerdo y tu cuerpo, siendo míos por siempre y cuando no estés, eso será mi fuerza en este lugar. Me estás dando una bella oportunidad que de otra manera, no tendría- acarició con cariño e rostro sonrojado y dolido del ainú- deberías estar feliz por ello. Estás ayudando a otra persona a sentirse plena por el resto de su vida**

 **-No es… justo**

 **Volvió a hablar el chico de cabello claro, con dificultades para darle un orden a sus ideas y nuevamente, con un tono casi tímido que hizo reír a Allen**

 **-Tú y yo sabemos que así es la vida… es injusta y como no tomes las cosas cuando se te presentan, la oportunidad se escapa… así que mientras exista la oportunidad, debemos de aferrarnos a lo que nos brinda y no soltar, para no terminar en la oscuridad**

 **El chico de cabello largo volvió a acariciar el rostro del ainú para luego, separar bien las piernas y colocarse encima del miembro erecto del shamán en el suelo que con torpeza, trató de aferrarse al suelo a sabiendas de que no sería capaz de mover su cuerpo como lo deseaba; ese algo en su interior parecía amarrarlo al suelo y someterse a los deseos y direcciones de quien tenía arriba suyo y que ahora, movía su ingreso en la punta de aquella parte de su cuerpo que le envió un escalofrío por ello**

 **-Hmmm… veamos…**

 **Musitó Allen para después, entrecerrando los ojos y apretando los labios, hacerse descender hasta que finalmente una parte de Horohoro ingresó en él, haciendo jadear con mayor fuerza al ainú que con torpeza movió un brazo e intentó empujar al chico de cabello castaño al tiempo que el otro dejaba salir un quejido y le golpeaba el brazo para que lo retirara**

 **-Eres… estás…- jadeo el shamán del bosque, volviendo a golpear el brazo de Horohoro y empujando su pecho con algo de violencia para que dejara de moverse- más gra… grande de lo que esperaba**

 **Se quejó entrecerrando un ojo para después con enojo, agitar de un brazo al de cabello claro que había vuelto a removerse y emitía ruídos de queja**

 **-Basta ya! Vas a hacer lo que digo y te vas a calmar!- ordenó golpeando la cabeza del otro contra el suelo de forma accidental al empujar su torso con fiereza contra el suelo, logrando sacar un quejido alto del ainú que tembló nuevamente- vamos a hacer esto y no hay nada que puedas hacer! Deja de luchar, maldita sea!**

 **-Nhgn!**

 **Horohoro apretó los dientes y luego, se mordió los labios al tratar de resistir en medio de su llanto las sensaciones calientes que lo recorrían, así como las náuseas y el desagrado por sí mismo al sentir su cuerpo rendirse a algo que realmente aborrecía; comenzó a agitarse en medio de su lucha entre el sometimiento de la droga y sus intentos de liberarse de su prisión invisible pero entonces, el otro chico se ensartó aún más en su miembro lo que le hizo soltar un nuevo grito de dolor que acompañó al quejido del chico que le montaba y que ahora, le clavaba las uñas al cerrar las manos sobre su vientre**

 **-En verdad… duele…**

 **Dijo Allen pero parecía más decidido que nunca a llevar a cabo aquello**

 **Siguió descendiendo sobre el miembro del Usui hasta tenerlo tanto como podía en su interior y permaneció quieto unos minutos para que su cuerpo se fuese acostumbrando al ingreso. Respiraba continuo y en partes, profundo como podía hasta que finalmente, comenzó a moverse hacia arriba y hacia abajo, para iniciar con aquel vaivén que ahora, también afectaba al de cabello claro que intentó enderezarse para volver a caer, doblando un poco las piernas y volteando hacia otro lado, llorando un poco más**

 **Estaba mareado, le dolía la cabeza, le ardía su miembro… todo le quemaba y al mismo tiempo, las sensaciones continuas del sexo le hacían sentir culpable por caer al grado de haberse corrido cuando no quería ello**

 **Se sentía asquerosamente sucio y por un instante, hasta le pareció creer que su familia había tenido razón al verle de mala manera durante sus primeros años**

 **Que en verdad, era una vergüenza al haberse salido del ala protectora y severa de la tribu ainú**

 **-Para… Allen… para… por favor…**

 **Comenzó a decir en gemidos y jadeos, volviendo a mover los brazos para al final, terminar por aferrar los muslos del chico que le forzó a hacerlo, viéndole con severidad**

 **-Mueve tu cadera contra mí- ordenó el shamán de la bandana de colores, agarrando los brazos del ainú- tómame!**

 **Horohoro negó con la cabeza pero nuevamente, como si la voz fuese alguna especie de control remoto donde él no tenía opinión o decisión alguna, empezó a levantar la cadera para sentir como se introducía en el espacio estrecho dentro del cuerpo de Allen y cómo este, se cerraba alrededor de su miembro haciéndole sentir mayor ansiedad y desespero; el chico sobre su cintura comenzó a emitir gemidos más continuos conforme el dolor del primer ingreso comenzaba a pasar a ser algo más placentero y las embestidas en su trasero iban haciéndose más continuas**

 **El shamán de hielo realmente estaba angustiado y entre el temor y la decepción de sí mismo continuaba jadeando y apretando con debilidad las piernas del otro que se movía sin cuidado, pensando en su propio gusto y placer**

 **-Ahhh… si Horohoro… sigue… hazlo más- decía el de cabello largo apoyándose con las manos en el vientre del chico en el suelo, apretando aún más la cadera para que llegase aún más profundo en su interior hasta que logró hacer que presionara una de las paredes internas, emitiendo un grito y mostando mayor reacción en su propia intimidad- si! De nuevo… ahí!**

 **Arañó un poco más la piel blanca del japonés, marcando en rojizo aquello y al mismo tiempo, recordándole a este lo débil que era por confiar estúpidamente en que no todas las personas eran malévolas**

 **"Allen… dice que los humanos no respetan la naturaleza… y que son malignos"**

 **Los ojos negros y humedecidos del ainú observaban las expresiones placenteras y desesperadas el otro que le llevaba directamente al clímax a pesar del dolor en su alma**

 **"Allen… qué te hace diferente a ellos?"**

 **Cerró los ojos y antes de darse cuenta, emitía un nuevo grito débil al sentir como su cuerpo se contraía y se dejaba venir en el interior cerrado del otro, que se retorció ante ello y continuó moviéndose hasta correrse sobre su cuerpo pero aún así, no dejaba de moverse encima suyo lo que solo le lastimaba aún más; peor aún fue, cuando le sintió estirarle hasta forzarle a cambiar de posición y terminar el Usui sobre el cuerpo del americano que le colocó las piernas alrededor de la cadera y le forzó a embestirle con mayor velocidad**

 **-Te lo dije- sonrió Allen estirándole para obligarle a besarle conforme continuaban con aquello- lo ibas a terminar disfrutando. Puedo sentirlo en mi interior que es así- dijo**

 **Y aunque aquello solo había durado un par de horas, en las que había sido forzado a satisfacer sexualmente al muchacho que vivía en aquel lugar, para Horohoro, había durado una eternidad.**

 **La droga de poco en poco comenzaba a dejar de hacer efecto y le habían hecho vestirse y lavarse en la lagunilla cercana sin más explicación, ya que según Allen, él no debía de recordar nada en absoluto. Pero el horror de lo ocurrido se reflejaba en sus ojos hasta que después de un tiempo, el propio shamán de hielo se obligó a tomar una actitud de extrañeza y de normalidad, una donde arrojaba tierra sobre todo para tapar su humillación y donde no preocuparía a su mochirei que había regresado en compañía del espíritu del oso con una buena cantidad de agua para hacerlo beber.**

 **Horohoro había agradecido… y de ahí en delante, había actuado como si en verdad, no recordase ni siquiera un poco de lo que le habían hecho**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Ren veía a su esposo de lado, percibiendo con dolor como la mirada del ainú se volvía opaca y temerosa.**

 **Él mismo podía recordar durante aquel viaje cuando habían conocido a Allen… y de inicio aunque pretendiese lo contrario, le había encontrado desagradable. Ahora con vergüenza, se daba cuenta de que no podía haber estado más equivocado al creer que quizá a Horohoro le gustaba aquel chico al tener ideales similares cuando lo que había pasado, era suficiente como para destruir la confianza del guerrero más fuerte; incluso, rememoraba como los días y las semanas después de aquel suceso, a veces al bañarse descubría tallones y rascones en el cuerpo del Usui… ahora entendiendo que este mismo se había dañado al sentir asco de su piel, del contacto que seguramente aún percibía encima suyo y de su debilidad.**

 **-No se supone… que debías de tener amnesia?**

 **Inquirió el Tao aún apoyado al lado del otro que mantenía los ojos puestos en alguna parte de la pared enfrente suyo**

 **-Si. Por lo que averigüé después de la burundanga… uno de sus efectos es la amnesia cuando ha dejado de funcionar- dijo despacio el joven de ojos negros para después, dejar salir una risa lánguida- no es irónico? A esa cosa se la suele llamar "la droga del violador" justamente, por que provoca que el cuerpo de la víctima se muestre dócil a las órdenes sin que puedas hacer nada al respecto… pueden hacerte cualquier cosa sin que te opongas y después, eres incapaz de recordar nada**

 **Rió con pesar para luego, apoyar el rostro entre sus manos**

 **-Pero… a mí no me afectó igual- musitó con un tono de voz horrorizado el shamán para luego, recibir un abrazo fuerte por parte del chino- lo recuerdo todo. Cada segundo, cada detalle, todo lo que sentía… no puedo dejar de percibirlo y a veces…**

 **-A veces puedes verle justo a tu lado- musitó Ren comprensivo, comenzando a acariciar el cabello de su pareja- como si todavía estuvieses a su merced**

 **-Lo lamento**

 **Dijo Horohoro casi en un ruego mientras que el otro hombre le arrastraba para hacerle recostarse en su regazo; el Usui le abrazó las piernas y hundió su rostro en ellas**

 **-Yo… debí decírtelo antes…**

 **Se disculpó el chico par luego, sentir como el otro le besaba la cabeza**

 **-No digas tonterías- dijo el de ojos dorados con suavidad- tenías miedo- dijo sin dudar en su afirmación- tú mismo lo dijiste… no te creías con el derecho de decir que ibas a poder cuidarme o protegerme… y además creo, que sentías que después de lo que he pasado yo… no tenías cara para quejarte de nada**

 **Los ojos del ainú se entrecerraron dolidos pero el otro, continuó acariciando su cabeza**

 **-Pero sabes? Eso no importa en realidad- susurró el Tao, acomodándose mejor en la cama, esta vez estirándole para que se recargara en su pecho y poder abrazarle contra él, sintiendo como los fuertes brazos del shamán de hielo se cerraban a su alrededor- porque aquí se trata, de que ahora tu y yo nos cuidamos y protegemos el uno al otro. Yo confío en que a tu lado, no debo de temer a mi familia porque siempre estás a mi lado… y tú no tienes de qué preocuparte, porque yo no voy a abandonarte y también voy a protegerte de insectos como Allen**

 **Susurró, besando la cabeza de su esposo para luego, sentirle temblar entre sus brazos y ahogar un sollozo**

 **Le apretó un poco más contra sí, dejándole sacar aquello que había guardado por tantos años y que estaba seguro, una vez que se liberase ya no le iba a atormentar con tanta fuerza como hasta ese día; porque tal cuál lo había dicho, él pensaba darle tanto como lo que el propio Horohoro siempre le había regalado hasta ese momento: una mano de la cuál sostenerse, un amigo que nunca le iba a traicionar y una luz para cuando la oscuridad amenazase con arrastrarle al infierno**

 **-Te amo…- musitó- y eso nunca… jamás va a cambiar**

 **Cerró los ojos y permitió que el otro continuase llorando con sentimiento sobre su pecho. Era curioso pero… tal parecía, que un nuevo muro se había derribado entre ambos… y ello, era una oportunidad más, para hacer más fuerte el amor que se tenían y la confianza que construían**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	40. Anexo III

**HAPPY LIFE: ICE AND GOLD**

 **ANEXO 3**

 **"Happy Life"**

 **Ren Tao se encontraba delante de aquella tienda con expresión de fastidio y duda, manteniendo su cuerpo en tensión ante el impulso de entrar y la inquietud de mejor marcharse y quizá, enviar un zombie para comprar lo que necesitaba pero ante la sola imagen de uno de aquellos ingresando en aquel sitio mientras levantaba las ligeras ropas de seda semi-transparente, le hizo ruborizar como respuesta al desagrado y lo aberrante de la imagen**

 **Dejó salir un jadeo, aún con aquella coloración en las mejillas**

 **Toda la gente que le viese ahí, de pie, iba a pensar que se trataba de un completo degenerado de 18 años recién cumplidos aunque la verdad era que las personas que andaban por aquella calle no le veían más que cuando notaban la belleza natural que expedía el chino.**

 **Era más llamativo ver al chico del continente que los escaparates que observaba con pena y bochorno**

 **-Vamos Ren… no es como que vayas a llevar toda la tienda, aunque de ser yo, por si acaso llevaría una serie de artículos más, seguramente que Horokeu te lo agradecerá**

 **El sonrojo del chico fue tal que ahora le salía vapor por las orejas. Su hermana mayor a un lado, sonreía con expresión de interés al tiempo que se colocaba un par de dedos en la barbilla y se sostenía el codo con la otra mano; el chico encogió la cabeza entre los hombros al tiempo que el color ya no permitía ver sus ojos**

 **-Por supuesto que no!... yo no… cómo siquiera sugieres que yo…!?**

 **-Por lo que me has contado, mi cuñado no es precisamente inocente en cuanto a los asuntos de la cama- dijo la mujer sin mostrar una pizca de pena- así que en verdad, creo que te agradecería el que le llevaras algunas cosas para aventurarse a nuevas experiencias; yo lo he hecho y te puedo asegurar que no hay pérdida al hacerlo**

 **-Me tiene muy sin cuidado lo que hagan tú y Bruce Long en la cama, Jun**

 **Replicó el Tao temblando de vergüenza**

 **-Solo… quiero darle gusto a ese tonto por esta vez, porque en nuestro aniversario me llevó a ese campo de esquí al que quería ir- dijo el muchacho apretando los puños a lo que su hermana levantó la mirada pensativa**

 **-Es verdad… Horokeu cada año se esfuerza mucho en hacer algo que te guste- asintió para luego, voltear sonriendo hacia su hermano pequeño- me parece un lindo detalle de tu parte que accedas a cumplirle una fantasía aunque sea… le vas a dar una alegría en varios sentidos**

 **-Si… supongo…- murmuró el de ojos dorados aún bastante abochornado mientras que sus ojos se paseaban con pena por uno de los escaparates que mostraban enormes falos de plástico que iban desde el color natural hasta algunos semi transparentes y con luces de colores que brillaban, algunos con pequeños bultos a lo largo y otros, con lo que parecían ser plumas o pequeños apéndices alargados para aumentar la sensación al usarlos, incluso uno que al parecer "se inflaba en el interior de la persona"**

 **Un escalofrío le recorrió de pies a cabeza y se pasó una mano por el rostro intentando concentrarse en la realidad**

 **Por un segundo, no pudo evitar recordar su infancia cuando su padre le torturase con diferentes objetos ya fuera por placer o por herirlo, introduciéndoles en su ano y en ocasiones, provocándole tal sangrado que creía que moriría debido a ello; en otras ocasiones, simplemente le dejaba tapado hasta que enfermaba o para torturarle aún más, introducía cosas en su miembro de igual manera sin importarle su sufrimiento**

 **Sus dientes golpetearon levemente los unos contra los otros, componiendo sin desearlo una expresión apesadumbrada hasta que sintió la mano de su hermana apretándole el hombro y sonriendo**

 **Ren la volvió a ver de reojo… y entonces, levantó una mano para estrechar la de ella y sonreírle con suavidad**

 **Sin decir palabra, entendía lo que quería decirle.**

 **Ya no estaba a la sombra de En Tao. Lo que se refería al poder o influencia que alguna vez ellos habían tenido, se había perdido para siempre al unirse en matrimonio al Usui que ahora se hacía cargo de cualquier asunto que ellos tuvieran que tener con él; incluso cuando tuvieron que volver a hablar de su herencia, Ren finalmente había desertado por lo que la familia Tao ya no tenía heredero y aún aguardaban con esperanza a que Horohoro mostrase flexibilidad y les entregase uno de sus hijos, cosa a lo que el de ojos dorados se había negado a rajatabla: ninguno de sus hijos continuaría con la dinastía.**

 **A menos que decidieran darle ese lugar a Jun, él no pensaba darles más por donde continuar**

 **Su relación con ellos, había terminado**

 **Y entonces, volvió a recordar a Horohoro y la manera en que este se había vuelto su familia y la manera en que le protegía e intervenía en su nombre, sin dejarse amedrentar por el poder de sus suegros o demás familia política que habían intentado hacerle desistir de su matrimonio con Ren; a pesar de que su abuelo ya había accedido a lo que el Usui de inicio les había dejado ver, no era algo que pudiesen negociar, los otros miembros de las ramas de la familia Tao habían intentado a su manera el convencer al chico de dejarle ir, por el bien de los shamanes chinos**

 **Hubo incluso quien le había ofrecido al shamán de hielo sus propias hijas, fuesen apenas niñas o mayores de edad, incluso de a dos o de a tres, todos recibiendo la misma respuesta por parte del ainú: un muy centrado dedo medio en alto y un portazo en las narices**

 **Para Ren, las acciones de ese idiota eran hilarantes y no podía menos que amarlo por ello intensamente con cada día que pasaba**

 **"Por qué no usas ropas más sexys para dormir conmigo? Como un negligé"**

 **Nuevamente, el rubor se hizo presente en las mejillas del Tao que se cruzó de brazos y dio un suspiro profundo, volviendo a ver los diversos artículos que se mostraban en las ventanas sin ningún tipo de vergüenza, atrayendo jóvenes y algunos otros no tan jóvenes, que no parecían tan intimidados como Ren e ingresaban a la tienda o señalaban algunas de las cosas en muestra; finalmente, el chico dio un respiro profundo y asintió, como si con ello se diese algo de valor**

 **-Bien… vayamos entonces**

 **Dijo despacio para después acercarse al sitio con su hermana y, volteando un poco a los alrededores como si el hecho de ser visto fuese una gran humillación, entrar al lugar junto a la mujer de cabello verde que aplaudió un par de veces con entusiasmo**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Horohoro se encontraba regresando en aquellos momentos de trabajar en los alrededores del bosque y llevaba consigo una enorme caja de herramientas mientras que a su lado, su pequeño hijo de tres años le seguía sonriente al tiempo que sostenía entre sus manitas unas pocas herramientas livianas que su padre le había dado para que le "ayudara", ya que el crío había intentado por todos los medios hacerlo y en una de esas, se las había visto con un martillo de casi su tamaño provocando las risas divertidas de su padre que finalmente, le tendió algo más manejable y con lo que no fuese a hacerse daño**

 **En verdad que adoraba a su pequeño, amaba a su familia y todo lo que tenían lo ponía feliz.**

 **El joven alto se secó la frente con un brazo y levantó la vista al cielo que ya comenzaba a oscurecer, por lo que dejó salir un silbido bajo**

 **-Mejor que nos demos prisa en volver y lavarnos para la cena o tu madre no estará nada feliz**

 **Aseguró el ainú a lo que su pequeño asintió entusiasmado**

 **Una vez que llegaron al resguardo de la parte posterior del hogar y que hubiesen dispuesto de las herramientas en un cobertizo cercano, el joven de cabello azul claro le abrió la puerta a su hijo para que ingresase y entonces, él hizo lo propio**

 **-Buenas noches, Horokeu**

 **La pura mención de ese nombre hizo estremecer al aludido que al siguiente segundo, entornaba los ojos y observaba a la mujer china de largo vestido abierto que estaba sentada sobre una silla elegante cercana, abanicándose suavemente y con una pierna doblada elegantemente sobre la otra sin dejar de verle con diversión**

 **-Jun… buenas noches**

 **Dijo con algo de seriedad el de ojos negros, dando un corto suspiro mientras que el pequeño Xian emitía un gritito alegre y corría hacia donde su tía se encontraba y que ahora, sonreía de forma más animosa y se inclinaba para alzar al niño entre sus brazos**

 **-Tia Jun!**

 **-Xi! Cada día estás más grande –saludó la mujer a la criatura para después, abrazarla contra sí- y más guapo. Te pareces mucho a tu madre…**

 **-Y hablando de su madre… Ren sabe que has venido? –preguntó el shamán de hielo, acomodándose mejor la sudada playera e intentando verse un poco más decente aunque su cuñada ahora se sentaba a su sobrino en el regazo y le veía nuevamente de buen humor**

 **Ren adoraba a su hermana mayor y Horohoro no tenía ningún impedimento en que esta viese a los niños o les fuera a visitar, después de todo, era de las pocas que los apoyaba en el sentido de que no quisieran críar a los hijos en ninguna de las tradiciones de las familias de los esposos… pero aún así, había ocasiones en que no se fiaba del todo de la taoísta… pero nunca le diría eso a su esposa seguro de que lo tomaría como una ofensa personal y seguramente, le haría enojar**

 **Pero no por ello dejaría de tener precauciones al respecto**

 **-Sí, claro… no podía venir sin saludar a mi hermanito- dijo la chica, sosteniendo con un brazo al pequeño Xian mientras que con la mano libre, se cubría un poco la nariz con el abanico- es que te he molestado en algo?**

 **-No –respondió el de cabello claro intentando relajar la pose para luego, andar por la cocina para tomar un vaso de agua y beber un poco- pero por lo general no sueles venir sin avisar. Solo me he sorprendido**

 **-Si… bueno, tenía algunos asuntos cerca y simplemente, se me ocurrió**

 **Comentó la chica encogiéndose de hombros lo que provocó que el Usui levantase una ceja**

 **-Se te ocurrió**

 **-Si –Jun bajó la mirada un poco al tiempo que cerraba su abanico para después, acariciar la pequeña cabeza de su sobrino que cerró los ojos con agrado- y creo que ha sido en un buen momento, en realidad**

 **Añadió para un segundo más tarde, ver al joven de ojos negros que se encontraba detenido cerca y colocaba su vaso de cristal sobre la mesa**

 **-Ren me ha dado permiso de llevarme a los niños por esta noche…**

 **Los ojos del Usui se abrieron grandemente**

 **-Qué? –parecía verdaderamente desconcertado con aquello- por qué?**

 **-Qué tiene de malo? –inquirió la mujer con calma y algo de gracia- vivo muy lejos y casi nunca tengo tiempo de ver a mis sobrinos y están creciendo bastante; a Ren no le pareció algo malo que pasen una noche con su tía Jun y creo que a los niños tampoco les importa- la de cabello verde giró a la criatura sobre su regazo y le hizo saltar un poco sobre sus rodillas, sosteniendo al pequeño de ojos azules de los costados- verdad Xi? Quieres dormir una noche con tus hermanos en el apartamento de la tía Jun?**

 **De inmediato, el niño volteó a ver a su padre con expresión de ansiosa esperanza, provocando que el ainú emitiese un gruñido y se rascase la cabeza, viendo hacia otro lado con algo de fastidio; aún se sentía inquieto dejando a los niños con uno de los Tao… si, era Jun y sí, nunca había tenido motivos para desconfiar de ella, pero aún así…**

 **Quizá era el hecho, de que nunca su pequeña familia se había separado**

 **Dejó escapar un corto suspiro e hizo una mueca de resignación lo que provocó una pequeña sonrisa de victoria en Jun**

 **-Si Ren… ya te ha dado el permiso…- comenzó a decir con lentitud Horohoro aún sin verla a lo que su hizo se enderezó un poco más**

 **-Podemos ir, papi?**

 **-Tu madre ya dijo que sí… no veo por qué rebatirle eso- dijo despacio para luego, recibir un pequeño grito de gusto por parte del crío que alzó ambos brazos pequeños al tiempo que la mujer de China se ponía de pie con los ojos cerrados de gusto y cargaba mejor a su sobrino contra su prominente pecho, lo que volvió a hacer erizar al actual padre que de alguna forma encontraba aquel acto perturbador**

 **-Jun…**

 **-Excelente entonces! –anunció de pronto esta como si no hubiese prestado atención- Bruce Long ya tiene a los bebés en el coche así que procederemos a irnos…**

 **-Espera, todavía no me decías nada y ya los tenías en tu auto!? –soltó el Usui erizándose en irritación lo que provocó una risa divertida en la Tao**

 **-Pues claro… no quería perder ni un minuto de pasarlo con mis sobrinos- respondió la taoísta para luego, comenzar a andar hacia la salida… y entonces, se detuvo y observó de lado a su cuñado que fruncía el ceño un poco- por cierto… Ren me pidió que te hiciera saber que espera que te des una ducha antes de cenar**

 **Dijo, lo que hizo que el ainú parpadease**

 **-Y por qué está enviando mensajes contigo? –inquirió no muy seguro de cómo sentirse al respecto pero aquella mujer tan solo le sonrió con suavidad**

 **-Tiene sus motivos. Confía en él- cerró los ojos y dejó salir una risa pequeña- en verdad… mi hermano te adora, nunca lo había visto tan feliz y con ese deseo de hacer lo mismo por otro- comentó y se acomodó mejor al niño que se apoyó en el hombro de su tía- cuida bien de mi hermano, Horohoro… quiero que toda su vida, siga con esa luz en la mirada que no había podido tener… es muy importante para mí y quiero creer, que para ti también**

 **El aludido bajó un poco los párpados y suavizó los gestos asintiendo un poco. Finalmente, la Tao se dio la vuelta y se alejó, dejando a aquel joven adulto en su vacía cocina que sin la presencia de los niños, se sentía bastante extraña y abandonada, especialmente, ante la ausencia del propio Ren del que no se escuchaba ni un solo sonido**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **El Usui, después de darse un buen baño y retirarse toda la suciedad del cuerpo se había encaminado de regreso hacia la cocina de a casa, pensando que su esposa ya se encontraría ahí si le había indicado que se limpiase para la cena; sin embargo, dejó salir un bufido y se dejó caer la toalla de baño sobre los hombros desnudos por la playera sin mangas al percatarse de que a pesar de encontrarse iluminada, la estancia estaba tan sola como el mismo momento en que la hubiese dejado. Compuso un gesto primero dudoso y luego, volteó hacia los alrededores pensando que quizá, no le había visto**

 **-Ren!**

 **Llamó tratando de escuchar algún sonido, pero nada**

 **Caminó más por la habitación, las sandalias de estar en casa resonando por el suelo para luego percibir el aroma de la cena caliente y acercarse a la mesa donde sus platos que dejaban ver trozos de carne jugosa y arroz a un lado le aguardaban**

 **Un papel sencillo se encontraba al lado de los cubiertos y el ainú lo levantó para leerlo**

 **"Espero que te guste la cena. No hay prisa, termina de comer y te espero en la habitación cuando estés listo. –Ren"**

 **-Vaya… y ahora?**

 **Se preguntó en voz alta el joven de ojos negros sin entender ni un poco de aquello pero terminó por cerrar los ojos y dejar salir un suspiro cansino.**

 **Había sido un largo día de trabajo en los terrenos de la casa y al menos, le hubiera gustado ver a su esposa para esa noche, aunque fuera por alguna discusión tonta; era demasiado raro pero incluso y a pesar de verle diario y cada noche, de alguna manera le extrañaba. Y el cenar sin él en aquellos momentos… sabía que no había ninguna mala intención detrás pero le inquietaba el no tener a su pareja del otro lado de la mesa.**

 **Sin embargo tampoco tenía por qué no hacer caso a su petición, por muy extraña que le resultase**

 **Tomó asiento en la silla de respaldo elegante, elegida así como la mayoría de los muebles por el propio Ren y se acercó a la mesa para tomar los palillos y un vaso cercano con jugo; dio un sorbo a este y clavó sus ojos en la deliciosa comida, moviéndola levemente con los utensilios entre sus dedos para finalmente, dejar salir un suspiro y dejando el vaso a un lado, apoyarse en esa mano. Definitivamente no podía con aquello, aunque en su juventud se hubiese acostumbrado de alguna forma a la soledad al haberse ido de su casa, desde que hubiera comenzado una relación con el Tao, la compañía todo el tiempo ya le era casi tan necesaria como el aire, sino es que más.**

 **Dio un par de bocados a los alimentos y entonces, frunciendo el ceño tomó un poco más y se lo pasó con el líquido que tenía cerca, dándose unos golpecitos en el pecho y de ahí se puso de pie, dispuesto a ir a la habitación de una vez**

 **No iba a sentirse tranquilo hasta ver que Ren estuviera bien y entender qué estaba pasando**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Por su parte el Tao se daba un último vistazo en el espejo de cuerpo completo de la habitación y sin estar muy seguro de porqué, se aferró ambos brazos y desvió la mirada de su propia imagen**

 **A decir verdad, se moría de vergüenza tan solo viéndose él mismo, pero…**

 **Dio un suspiro profundo y volvió a verse en el reflejo de sus ojos sobre la superficie plateada del objeto delante suyo con decisión; se había dicho que haría aquello y lo cumpliría, no era una persona de echarse hacia atrás por situaciones tan patéticas como el miedo**

 **Podía con aquello**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Apenas un par de minutos más tarde, Horohoro llegaba hasta la puerta de la habitación que compartía con el Tao y la abría sin tocar, asomándose al oscuro interior que a pesar de todo recibía la iluminación externa suficiente a través de la ventana para hacerle distinguir las cosas ahí presentes**

 **-Ren?**

 **Llamó el joven nuevamente, ingresando en la estancia y cerrando la puerta detrás suyo mientras que sus ojos se acostumbraban cada vez más a las sombras del sitio**

 **Sus ojos negros recorrieron aquel sitio, pero entonces, la voz de su esposa se dejó escuchar a unos metros suyos por su lado izquierdo, lo que hizo al ainú voltear**

 **-Pensé que quizá te tomaría algo más de tiempo… no sabía que ibas a tragarte la cena, de haberlo sabido, no te hubiera servido tanta**

 **Horohoro dio un vistazo rápido al chico que se encontraba sentado de forma elegante en una de las costosas sillas del cuarto… y al siguiente segundo, sus ojos se habían abierto como platos; y al enderezarse y ponerse de pie su pareja, su quijada casi terminaba en el suelo por la incredulidad, la sorpresa… y el hecho de que el verle de aquella forma le había hecho bajar la sangre en oleadas poderosas hasta su miembro, que empezaba a doler por lo repentino de las sensaciones**

 **Ren Tao se había puesto de pie con lentitud y ligereza, manteniendo un gesto altivo y serio pero al mismo tiempo, viéndose cuidadoso y fino en sus movimientos…**

 **Y lo que llevaba puesto… o más bien, lo que no llevaba encima…**

 **El de cabello claro sacudió la cabeza y tragó**

 **Sus ojos recorrieron el cuerpo de su pareja y levemente, se pellizcó para asegurarse de que no estaba soñando en aquellos momentos. Ren… en aquellos instantes llevaba puesta una bata de seda casi completamente transparente, corta y que llegaba hasta algo más arriba de la mitad de los muslos, que colgaba por los lados de los hombros del chico de cabello oscuro y se amarraba con soltura por enfrente de su vientre expuesto con una cinta de tela suave. Solo unas gruesas bandas negras en el borde de las mangas y de la zona de las piernas cubrían en algo la piel pero lo demás…**

 **Y el resto del conjunto!**

 **Gritaba sexo por todas partes.**

 **Se imaginaba que aquello no estaba diseñado precisamente para un varón pero de todas formas el Tao se las había arreglado para que la parte frontal de la bata cubriera muy apenas sus pezones y derrochara sensualidad sin necesitar del complemento del sostén; sin embargo, sí se había colocado la parte baja de la ropa interior que también estaba hecha de seda entretejida de tal manera, que pedía ser retirada y al mismo tiempo, no dejaba mucho a la imaginación especialmente al tener un hueco ajustado por el cuál salía el miembro del joven de ojos dorados junto con sus testículos, haciendo tragar pesado al ainú**

 **Volvió a pellizcarse, esta vez con más fuerza y emitió un quejido sin poder apartar la mirada:**

 **Ese en verdad era Ren y realmente, se encontraba usando el más sexy de los negligés negros que al parecer, había podido encontrar; la intensidad de la mirada del Usui era tal que un sonrojo suave cubrió el rostro de Ren que desvió muy apenas la mirada**

 **Horohoro no podía creerlo**

 **Un negligé. Realmente su esposa estaba usando un negligé**

 **Volvió a tragar pesado y abrió y cerró la boca varias veces sin saber que decir y sin poder expresarlo. De entre todas las cosas que podía haber imaginado aquella era la más loca y la más irreal de todas; y de algo quería recordar aquello, su mente parecía destellarle con focos rojos que esos actos respondían a un algo que él conocía pero no o recordaba. Y por más esfuerzo que hacía no sabía de dónde venía aquello. Por una vez, su pareja se vió levemente inseguro y cómo si quisiera darse un poco más de confianza, frunció levemente el ceño y apretó un puño contra su pecho desnudo como si con ello, pudiese protegerse de algo**

 **La manera en que el cabello que empezaba a crecer y a pasar de sus hombros caía alrededor de estos, solo le añadía un plus a toda la imagen mística frente al Usui**

 **-No te gusta?**

 **La voz del Tao intentaba ser segura y creía estar haciendo lo correcto por la forma en que su esposo no dejaba de verle pero tampoco estaba completamente seguro. De todos los posibles escenarios que se había planteado para aquello, incluyendo aquel dónde terminaba en la cama con toda la tela desgarrada, parecía que ninguno se asomaba ni por poco; incluso, había comprado tres conjuntos diferentes para al final poder decidirse por el mejor pero parecía que quizá y había fallado.**

 **Tal vez hubiera tenido que ponerse el que parecía una especie de babydoll rosa y que remarcaba aún más su cuerpo aunque había pensado que el negro que llevaba en aquellos momentos era más adecuado y el tercero, que había comprado solo por sugerencia de Jun era casi en su mayoría tiras azules que no le daban demasiado juego a su parecer.**

 **Apretó levemente sus labios y por un instante se sintió ridículo**

 **Pero en medio de aquel silencio, su pareja se acercó despacio con los ojos muy abiertos y le tomó de la barbilla para que le viese a los ojos, de una forma tan profunda que parecía querer perderse en los suyos, solo incrementando su rubor**

 **-Esto…**

 **El joven de cabello claro tragó nuevamente y le dio un nuevo vistazo de arriba abajo. Los labios entreabiertos de su esposa que invitaban a tomarlos hasta no poder más, la piel expuesta y esperando por él, ese rubor que solo resaltaba todos los colores que formaban parte del maravilloso ser que era Ren Tao, el dorado felino de sus ojos que nunca dejaba de hipnotizarlo, las delgadas y bien formadas piernas que habían perdido el aire infantil pero continuaban siendo la parte favorita del ainú por lo bellas que eran y la manera que le invitaban a tocarlas, el aire que rodeaba al Tao, elegante, peligroso y majestuoso que le incitaba a adorarlo…**

 **Deseaba besarlo, tomar cada centímetro de piel con su boca, pero…**

 **-A qué… debo esto? –sonrió**

 **No era un gesto de burla, era un emoción apenada por la perfección de todo lo que amaba y que por algún motivo, estaba seguro de que aquello era pensado en él. Y no se había equivocado.**

 **Ren levantó ambas manos y las coló por debajo de la playera sin mangas de su esposo, pasando la yema de los dedos por toda la superficie firme y detallada de los músculos del torso del más alto hasta llegar a su pecho, que frotó suavemente; los ojos dorados se habían desviado justo hacia el frente, como si estuviese pensando mientras que continuaba masajeando el torso del otro con lentitud**

 **-"Por qué no usas ropas más sexys para dormir conmigo?"**

 **-Eh?**

 **Los ojos negros del Usui se abrieron con algo de sorpresa mientras que el de cabello oscuro bajaba un poco los párpados al tiempo que aprovechaba para alzar la playera del otro hasta que, aún sin retirarla dejó al descubierto la piel de su pecho**

 **-Dijiste eso cuando éramos más jóvenes- dijo nuevamente Ren- aquel día, después del primero entrenamiento con Neko, recuerdas?... estabas acostado en la cama y fui a tu lado con mi pijama de aquel entonces y te quejaste de que siempre estaba muy tapado y por eso tenías dificultad para tener sexo conmigo, porque tenía demasiadas capas de tela que tú tenías que quitar**

 **Suspiró y cerró los ojos frunciendo el ceño**

 **-Entonces, dijiste que debería de dormir con mi uniforme… o al menos, con un negligé**

 **Se ruborizó con más intensidad y abrió muy apenas los ojos**

 **-Horo… desde que estamos casados, hemos pasado de todo un poco. Nuestras discusiones no han desaparecido pero no son molestas… son divertidas porque es parte de nosotros. No hemos dejado de ser, lo cuál es una maravilla porque a estas alturas muchas personas comienzan a resentir las diferencias entre sus personalidades pero no ha sido así con nosotros; incluso, puedo decir que te has esforzado en cuidarme cada vez más y más… y es algo que siempre he agradecido. Aún con todo, siempre haces algo por mí, incluso cuando no te lo pido siempre estás y tratas de hacerme feliz cada día aunque no necesito de nada más que tu presencia para eso**

 **Cerró los ojos otra vez y se recargó en el pecho del otro, que le abrazó con suavidad**

 **-Esta vez, quería hacer algo por ti. Incluso si es algo ridículo como esto- frunció el ceño y se encogió un poco- tú me lo pediste una vez. Así que… aquí me tienes. Usando ese negligé que tanto querías**

 **Dijo para luego, alzar la mirada y buscar la del otro quizá con un brillo algo preocupado**

 **-Entonces… te gusta?**

 **Inquirió frunciendo el ceño levemente solo para enfatizar su preocupación a lo que recibió como respuesta una mirada enternecida y suave del hombre más alto que le rozó la nariz con la suya**

 **-Pues…**

 **Respondió el Usui pensativo lo que tensó levemente el cuerpo del Tao… hasta que percibió cómo las grandes y ásperas manos del más alto, trabajadas y fuertes por sus actividades en la naturaleza se deslizaban desde la base de su espalda hasta la parte delantera de su cuerpo, tomando el listón de aquellas ropas para desatarlo con suavidad sin dejar de verle en ningún momento; el rojo de las mejillas en el chino se intensificó aún más especialmente al percibir como volvía a mover las manos, rozando la piel de su cintura hasta colarlas por debajo de la bata semi transparente hasta que las depositó en su trasero, apretándolo levemente**

 **-Horo…**

 **-Esa no es suficiente respuesta? –inquirió el ainú con un tono más pensativo y suave para después, atraer contra sí la figura del de menor tamaño hasta que Ren pudo percibir por debajo del pants de su pareja la dureza del miembro de este que parecía haber reaccionado al simple hecho de verle de aquella manera; el shamán de la lanza levantó la mirada hacia su esposo que le sonreía con algo similar a la malicia para luego, inclinarse y rozar los labios del Tao, que cerró los ojos e hizo lo mismo hasta que finalmente unieron sus bocas en un beso largo y suave**

 **Para Ren, era ahora algo extraño recordar su niñez, tanto aquella donde solo viviese a la sombra de su padre y su familia como aquella juventud en la cuál conociese al ainú y fuesen simples compañeros, amigos… todo antes de poder amarse como lo hacían hasta aquel día**

 **Todo su orgullo, toda su frialdad, su necedad, su odio, su oscuridad…**

 **Todo partido en dos por la simple existencia de un muchacho que había nacido miles de kilómetros lejos de donde él mismo lo había hecho, destinados desde su creación a estar juntos a pesar de todos los obstáculos que les formaron y les guiaron el temperamento a ser quienes eran ahora; quién habría podido pensar, que alguien como Ren Tao terminaría rendido, casi de rodillas y a merced de un chico nativo de otra nación, pobre, con escasa educación y proveniente de un lugar tan tradicional como celoso de sus costumbres?**

 **Quién podría apostar a favor de dos seres tan diferentes que en realidad, eran la mitad justa que se complementaba y se equilibraba para convertir las tinieblas en luz y la soledad en compañía? El frío en calidez? El odio en amor?**

 **Los dedos de Ren presionaron la zona del corazón hasta poder sentir palpitar este por debajo de la blanquísima piel del shamán de hielo que no dejaba de besarle con lentitud, como si tan solo se tratase de ello aquella noche; aún podía percibir el sabor de la carne y el arroz que le había preparado pero no le resultaba desagradable, ni siquiera cuando pudo percibir como con cuidado, la lengua del más alto se colaba en su boca para dominarla y tomarla.**

 **El chino ahogó un suspiro en aquel intercambio de alientos mientras que alzaba los brazos para abrazar el cuello de su pareja y colaba una mano entre los cabellos rebeldes del Usui que tanto adoraba tocar**

 **Ni siquiera durante la transición a la adultez, estos habían dejado de ser suaves y cálidos, salvajes como el pelaje de un gran lobo y agradables al tacto; no se cansaba de aferrarlos como si se tratasen de algún tipo de soga de salvamento para profundizar aún más los besos que se repartían entre sus bocas mientras que el joven de mayor tamaño continuaba sobando el trasero de su esposa con una mano y con la otra, de igual forma aferraba la nuca del chico de ojos dorados para mantenerse unido a este tanto tiempo como fuesen capaces.**

 **Cuando al fin dejaron de besarse momentáneamente, Horohoro apoyó su frente con la de Ren y respiró profundo a pesar de que el ritmo de ambos al tomar aire había aumentado un poco**

 **Bajó la mano con la que le había estado sosteniendo la barbilla para darle un beso corto en los labios y sonreírle con todo el amor que tenía por este, observando la mirada anhelante y esperanzada de Ren**

 **En verdad… cómo era que había conseguido que el más hermoso de los hombres en toda la tierra hubiese puesto sus ojos sobre él y más aún, hubiese aceptad ser tomado en matrimonio por su parte cuando aún eran tan solo unos chiquillos?**

 **Pasó su pulgar por la mejilla de este y sintió cuando el Tao levantó su mano izquierda para colocarla sobre la de él, desviando la mirada llena de cariño**

 **Era una clase de sueño hermoso del que no quería despertar nunca**

 **No soportaría la idea de un día, abrir los ojos y encontrarse nuevamente en su cuerpo de trece años y descubrir con horror que las cosas se habían deshecho y que Ren regresaba a verle de aquella forma distanciada y fría, si permitirle cercanía, colocando un muro entre ambos que era peligroso de cruzar; pero al mismo tiempo sabía, que de ocurrir una tragedia como aquella, daría cada gramo de si, cada fuerza que tuviese en su espíritu por regresar a su lado, aún si se viese como un maldito perro leal a su amo, tan solo por estar con él y por asegurarse de darle una vida feliz**

 **Sin importar el cómo. Ren era su todo.**

 **-Te amo- susurró suspirando profundo y recibiendo como respuesta una de las sonrisas más luminosas de las que gozaba Ren cuando nadie más que el ainú le veía; una que solo reflejaba felicidad y amor por partes iguales, una luz que había regresado a pesar de los años de ser arrebatada de forma cruel y tortuosa pero que había triunfado al renacer cual fénix en los ojos de aquel joven hermoso**

 **Comenzó a besar su rostro con delicadeza, respirando el perfume a fragancia fina que despedía la cálida piel del chino y que adoraba con cada amanecer y cada que hacían el amor**

 **-Eres todo en mi vida. Los dioses quieran que nunca me faltes…**

 **-No digas eso o el idiota de ese Asakura se lo tomará como un desafío- se rió con algo de diversión el Tao, viéndole a los ojos sin retirar los brazos de los lados del cuello de Horohoro, que bufó**

 **-A quién le importa ese? Neko nos dijo que…**

 **-El rey shamán no es un dios. Supongo que tienes razón… entonces… dejemos que tus ancestros y los míos, les guste o no, se encarguen de asegurarse de que siempre estemos juntos**

 **Musitó el de ojos dorados, dándo un nuevo beso a los labios de su esposo para después, apartarse, deslizando sus manos por el cuerpo de su esposo hasta que las pasó por los brazos de este y de ahí, entrelazó las suyas un segundo con los del Usui que las apretó con cariño; el Usui volvía a sonreír para luego, besar la mejilla del joven delante suyo y de ahí, comenzar a deslizar sus labios por un lado de su rostro hasta llegar a su cuello que comenzó a devorar primero con lentitud y después, con ansiedad lo que volvió a ruborizar el rostro de Ren que apretó los párpados y soltó las manos del más alto para pasarlas por su espalda**

 **Cada roce de su legua o sus dientes contra la piel de su garganta le enviaba pequeños golpes eléctricos por todo su cuerpo y le provocaba empezar a gemir con suavidad, apoyándose más contra el otro que comenzó a estirar y a morder el cuello delante suyo con mayor ansiedad hasta que su pareja dio un quejido, al serle dejada una marca rojiza que hizo sonreír levemente satisfecho al ainú**

 **Adoraba hacer aquel tipo de cosas a sabiendas de que Ren al día siguiente le reclamaría al notarse el rojizo, pero… al mismo tiempo, sabía que no le molestaba en realidad, ya que siempre le permitía hacerlo**

 **Era como una especie de juego entre los dos**

 **Sus manos volvieron a repasarla piel por debajo de la bata de seda y subieron y bajaron por los costados de su esposa, al tiempo que él descendía con sus besos hasta llegar al bien formado y marcado cuerpo del chino, cuya respiración hacía subir y bajar su pecho que al mismo tiempo, revelaba por debajo los latidos poderosos del corazón de su amado**

 **Los ojos negros del shamán se clavaron en aquella zona para después, besarla con cariño mientras que Ren bajaba la mirada y comenzaba a acariciar su cabeza con suavidad; era gracioso pero siempre se sentía como un niño pequeño cuando el oriental hacía aquel tipo de cosas, lo que le causaba dejar salir una pequeña risa traviesa. Volvió a su misión de besar tanto como pudiese del cuerpo delante suyo y procedió a apartar aún más los bordes de aquella prenda hasta que esta cayó hasta el doblez de los codos de Ren, dejando al descubierto los ya endurecidos y rosados pezones de este, que dio un ligero temblor al saberlos observados.**

 **Horohoro dio un suspiro profundo al tener aquello delante para después y con lentitud, comenzar a besar uno de estos lo que provocó un nuevo gemido de parte del Tao que cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por las acciones del más alto, que ahora usaba su mano izquierda para ir sensibilizando el otro al tiempo que colocaba su mano en la espalda de su pareja, que tembló con mayor fuerza al sentir el tacto sobre su sensible tatuaje que de inmediato como producto de su conjuro, lanzó un ardor evidente en el vientre de su víctima**

 **Ren se mordió levemente el labio inferior conforme su esposo continuaba besando su pecho y ahora, usaba la lengua para rodear la punta del pezón como si lo saboreara, al parecer buscando que el otro temblase un poco más y sintiese aquello tanto como pudiese; un corto jadeo brotó de los labios del joven de cabello oscuro conforme Horohoro seguía con aquello hasta que le pareció suficiente, apartándose y dejando húmeda aquella parte de la piel, levantando un dedo para mover la punta un poco**

 **El chino volvió a temblar y a dejar salir un par de nuevos jadeos al tiempo que las mano diestra de su esposo recorría aquella parte de su espada que bien sabía lo que provocaba pero gozaba de tocar; un gemido algo sonoro finalmente salió de entre los labios de Ren conforme esta vez el otro usaba las uñas para ir excitándole de manera más efectiva ante la piel marcada al grado de que el miembro del propio shamán de ojos dorados comenzaba a alzarse y a tocar las telas de las ropas que aún portaba el ainú. Nuevamente Horohoro retomó camino conforme se inclinaba para empezar a besar con cariño todo el sendero hasta el vientre de su pareja y esta vez sus manos descendieron con él hasta llegar a la base de la espalda donde se sentía el borde del elástico de la ropa interior que utilizaba el de cabello oscuro**

 **Sonrió un poco y esta vez, sosteniéndose sobre sus rodillas usó los dientes para bajar un poco de aquella prenda de seda y comenzar a lamer y a besar su estómago al tiempo que esta vez colaba sus dedos por debajo del listón que corría por entre las nalgas del Tao, separándolas y haciendo que este se tensase y sus piernas se separasen un poco para sostenerse de mejor manera ante aquello**

 **Sin dejar de atender con su boca lo que tenía delante suyo, removió sus dedos hasta poder percibir el pequeño borde que indicaba el límite hacia el ingreso de Ren, comenzando a sensibilizarlo y a sobarlo con las yemas de los dedos por los alrededores y de vez en cuando, pasando uno de sus dedos de forma directa por encima de aquel pequeño y apretado agujero lo que hizo que la voz del otro adulto se elevase en pequeños espasmos cada que hacía presión o acariciaba la zona; las manos del Tao ya no alcanzaban la espalda de su pareja pero podían aferrarse a los hombros de este, apretándolos y enterrando un poco las uñas en la tela de la playera sin mangas que seguía usando el de mayor edad, empezando a temblar por las sensaciones que terminaban en su miembro ya completamente erecto**

 **El Usui continuó con aquello hasta que se inclinó para tener delante la intimidad de su pareja y observarla detenidamente. Definitivamente no tenían el mismo tamaño ni forma, pero reflejaba de igual forma lo que el resto del cuerpo del oriental siempre dejaba ver: una buena figura, delicada pero al mismo tiempo firme**

 **Rodeó de forma más rápida el ano del otro chico y empezó a presionar de poco en poco hacia el interior, haciendo que como respuesta el otro comenzase a mecerse suavemente hacia delante y hacia atrás en un corto vaivén, apretando aún más los párpados y terminando por cerrar las manos en los tirantes de su camisa al grado que parecía que casi los rompería; finalmente, el shamán de hielo pasó su lengua a lo largo del tronco del miembro de Ren, lo que hizo que este dejara salir un grito sonoro en la habitación y echase la cabeza un poco hacia atrás**

 **-Horo! –soltó el Tao temblando con fuerza al tiempo que el aludido continuaba con aquello, sintiendo los latidos de la sangre acumulándose en esa zona mientras que la presión en su trasero iba siendo mayor**

 **Ren no podía evitar mover su cuerpo, buscando sentir aún más del calor de la boca del otro sobre su intimidad y al mismo tiempo, frotándose en contra de os dedos curiosos de este que parecían buscar la forma de entrar y al mismo tiempo, solo desesperarlo por el contacto; las telas de seda a pesar de lo ligeras comenzaban a sentirse calientes y estorbosas pero no deseaba quitárselas demasiado rápido para que su esposo pudiese disfrutar un poco más del hecho que se las había puesto para él**

 **Al menos sabía que le habían gustado y eso lo consideraba como un pequeño triunfo personal porque significaba que sin importar lo que usase, siempre iba a ser del gusto del otro**

 **Nuevamente la tensión le hizo elevarse levemente sobre la punta de sus pies al sentir como el otro introducía en su boca la punta de su miembro, lo que le hizo humedecer los ojos y percibir sus piernas temblar fuertemente por el calor recorrido por todas partes; no sabía cómo sostenerse, simplemente comenzó a moverse de poco en poco según la pauta que iba marcando Horohoro tanto por la forma en que iba metiendo y sacando su intimidad de entre sus labios y la manera en que finalmente, uno de sus dedos se colaba en su trasero enviándole una sensación de ardor en este.**

 **Sus movimientos de poco en poco comenzaron a ser más acelerados y precisos ante el tacto de la lengua sobre la piel de su miembro al pasar a lo largo de este y al presionarlo a propósito.**

 **-Horohoro… Horohoro…**

 **Repetía Ren inclinándose levemente hacia delante conforme su cuerpo se movía más rápido hacia delante y empezaba a percibir la presión creciente en su miembro y en su interior, conforme ahora eran dos dedos los que se colaban en su trasero que se apretaba alrededor de estos en cortos espasmos que se acompañaban por las sensaciones de su intimidad siendo apretada por la boca del otro.**

 **Comenzó a perder la concentración y su cuerpo comenzaba a calentarse tanto que pequeñas gotas de sudor se fueron formando para correr libremente por su piel por debajo de aquellas ropas ligeras; su respiración iba perdiendo sincronía, solo enfocándose en poder tomar oxígeno de su alrededor a pesar de que este parecía haberse agotado; y entonces, en un movimiento más profundo el ainú introdujo tanto sus dedos en su interior que presionaron una de sus paredes internas, haciendo que los ojos dorados se abriesen ante aquel punto que había sido apretado de forma tan repentina**

 **-AHHHHHHHH, HORO! –chilló con fuerza al tiempo que se curvaba hacia enfrente y se corría grandemente en el rostro de su pareja que por un segundo, le había soltado y ahora recibía de lleno la simiente del chico de ojos oscuros**

 **Las piernas del oriental temblaban con fuerza, presa de la debilidad posterior al venirse pero aún así, trataba de resistir de pie con los ojos velados por el placer y la boca semi abierta en un esfuerzo por recibir más aire del que había soltado en un inicio; el ainú cerró un ojo durante algunos segundos para luego, dejar salir una risa corta**

 **-Vaya, vaya… interesante lo que se puede conseguir con tocar en los lugares correctos, verdad mi vida?**

 **Dijo al tiempo que retiraba sus dedos del trasero del otro y usaba esta mano para sostener mejor a su pareja para que no cayese al suelo. El ainú se puso de pie con cuidado y entonces, levantó en brazos al otro joven que solo cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar, recargándose en el pecho caliente de su pareja y cerrando los ojos mientras que trataba de recuperarse en algo; finalmente, Horohoro le llevó hacia la cama donde le depositó con cuidado y entonces, Ren se enderezó a cómo pudo y se sentó sobre el colchón con las piernas levemente abiertas, su miembro aún goteando algo de su semilla mientras que sus ojos buscaban los de su esposo en medio de sus respiraciones**

 **El joven que se encontraba de pie le sonrió con cariño, dándo un ligero suspiro y volviendo a deleitarse con la imagen de su pareja enfundada en aquellas ropas que había conseguido tan solo por su placer y agrado, aguardando a su siguiente movimiento**

 **-En verdad… eres el hombre más bello de todos**

 **Susurró provocando un nuevo sonrojo suave en las mejillas del otro y entonces, alzó una mano para retirarse el semen del rostro hasta que sus dedos quedaron impregnados de este**

 **Se acercó hasta el borde de la cama y tendió la mano hacia el otro, que pareció entender inmediatamente lo que este deseaba por lo que se inclinó un poco hacia delante y alzó sus manos para tomar la del chico y entonces, comenzar a chupar con los ojos cerrados los dedos de este, con deseo y ansiedad al tiempo que probaba su propio sabor; su cabeza se movía en un suave vaivén y percibió cuando las yemas de los dedos del ainú comenzaron a acariciar su lengua, buscando ansiarle nuevamente tan solo con aquello lo que respondió, comenzando a mover la cadera suavemente contra la cama de forma que su miembro rozaba la tela de esta y ello le provocaba temblores aún más intensos**

 **Quién diría que el tocar una superficie seca y rugosa de aquella manera iba a traerle ese tipo de sensaciones tan fuertes!**

 **Comenzó a gemir en medio de su actividad, aferrando con mayor firmeza la mano de su pareja e intentando tragar en algo los dedos del chico lo que hizo que ahora fuese Horohoro el que emitiese cortos gemidos de ansiedad, entornando los ojos por el deseo de tomar de una buena vez el cuerpo del otro y hacerlo suyo una y otra vez**

 **Finalmente, el hombre de cabellos claros sacó los dedos de entre los labios de su esposa y se alejó un poco, dejando al otro sentado y temblando con fuerza mientras que bajaba una mano para comenzar a masturbarse delate de quien estaba de pie, provocando que el ainú abriese un poco los ojos y un escalofrío lo recorriese de nueva cuenta; maldito fuera Ren que en aquellos momentos había transformado su expresión a no solamente una de necesidad por su cuerpo sino también, a una maliciosa y retadora, como mostrándole aquello que tenía y retándole a tomarlo**

 **Horohoro se cruzó los brazos mientras que tomaba los bordes de su playera y la estiraba hasta podérsela retirar del cuerpo, dejando su torso expuesto y desnudo**

 **Lo mismo sin dejar de ver a su esposa, tomó el borde de su pantalón deportivo y su calzoncillo para retirarlos juntos y lanzarlos a un lado de su habitación sin fijarse a dónde iba ido a parar todo aquello, solo dejando que el otro viese su propio miembro ya alzado y grueso, listo para penetrar el cuerpo de su pareja que tembló una vez más con fuerza, probablemente imaginando el momento que se le venía encima; el ainú dio un suspiro largo y volvió a admirar la figura de su pareja para después, acercarse al otro y entonces, sin advertirle nada le sostuvo de las rodillas para estirarle y hacerle caer de espaldas lo que hizo dejar salir un pequeño grito de sorpresa al chino que parpadeó un par de veces para luego, sentir como era estirado hasta casi el borde de la cama por el otro chico que le colocaba los pies a los lados de su cintura**

 **-Vaya que eres una visión- dijo Horohoro con una sonrisa de suficiencia y la voz gruesa y baja- en verdad eres mío?**

 **-Qué tal si lo comprueba, señor Usui?**

 **Respondió con un tono similar al de un ronroneo el Tao, sonriéndole de forma retadora y recibiendo un gesto similar al suyo; las manos húmedas de quien se encontraba de pie entonces recorrieron sus piernas, acariciándolas cual largas eran para llegar a los bordes elásticos de la prenda inferior de seda y entonces, procedió a tirar de esta hasta que pudo retirarla y dejarla caer a un lado, dejando a Ren con tan solo la bata de seda semi caída y extendida por su espalda**

 **El shamán de hielo extendió sus manos por toda la superficie de piel que tenía delante, pasándolas tanto por el interior de las piernas del chico, como por su trasero y de ahí, el pecho hasta que se inclinó tanto que apoyó las manos en la cama a los lados del rostro de su pareja**

 **Se vieron durante lo que parecieron unos segundos eternos y entonces, volvieron a besarse con pasión y ansiedad, arrebatándose tanto oxígeno como les era posible y nuevamente acariciando tanto del cuerpo del otro como alcanzaban con los dedos, tratando de que no hubiera un solo centímetro de piel del que se olvidaran de memorizar; aquella manera que corría entre gemidos y suspiros de ambos era la forma que tenían de adorarse el uno al otro y de hacerse saber que amaban todo lo que significaba el hecho de fundirse en uno solo, en sincronizar sus existencias y sentir que el hecho de nacer había sido única y exclusivamente para encontrarse**

 **Un año tras otro podían pasar y su amor no disminuía ni un ápice**

 **La pasión y el calor que le imprimían a cada noche solo aumentaba y se intensificaba conforme se daban cuenta de que para siempre les parecía un período de tiempo demasiado corto para todo lo que habían perdido en sus juventudes y todo lo que tenían que dejarse saber en esos momentos; Horohoro sabía que, fuera de la muerte de su mejor amiga, no cambiaría un solo segundo de penurias o sufrimiento tan solo por volver a encontrarse con Ren Tao**

 **Y este, pensaba exactamente lo mismo**

 **Si le dijesen que tenía que pasar nuevamente por años de tortura y dolor bajo las garras de En Tao para al final, llegar a los brazos de Usui Horokeu y que sería amado tan ardientemente como lo era la luz del sol, entonces ni siquiera dudaría en atravesar ese infierno por llegar a aquellos instantes.**

 **Todo, absolutamente todo lo había valido**

 **Ren emitió un gemido más intenso al sentir como el miembro de su esposo comenzaba a rozar el propio, presionándolo contra su vientre y moviéndole de tal manera que le sentía endurecer en su contra y provocar lo mismo en su intimidad, separando aún más las piernas y apoyando los pies en la espalda del otro chico para aumentar la velocidad de sus movimientos al grado que de nueva cuenta la cordura y la consciencia del momento se perdían en la necesidad de aumentar los toques entre ambos cuerpos; se aferró mejor al cuello de su esposo y dejando ir su boca, comenzó a gemir fuertemente hasta que su voz llegaba a cada pared de la habitación hasta que en un nuevo grito, se torció hacia atrás y se dejó correr junto con el ainú al grado que ambas esencias quedaron mezcladas sobre el vientre y el pecho del Tao, cuyos ojos se velaban y se perdían en la ligera fiebre que el sexo siempre le producía**

 **Su pecho golpeteaba y se agitaba como un tambor, tratando de recuperarse para luego, sentir como el más alto tomaba una buena cantidad de aquella mezcla de semen y con esa misma mano, ahora lubricaba el ano de quien tenía debajo, haciendo que este emitiese un nuevo grito y se retorciese debajo suyo**

 **-Horohoro… Horohoro… -repetía Ren agitando levemente la cabeza y clavando sus uñas en la espalda de este, marcándole como tantas veces hacía- hazlo… hazlo… ya… -rogaba entre gemidos y algunas lágrimas que se escapaban por la ansiedad que sentía, apretando su ingreso contra los dedos húmedos de su pareja- tómame… tómame ya… HORO!**

 **Gritó con mayor fuerza al finalmente introducir aquel joven nuevamente uno de sus dedos y después de este otros dos para irlo expandiendo y preparando para su miembro**

 **Era simpático en cierta forma que aún después de tantos de relaciones, el hombre de cabello azul claro se preocupase por no lastimar o herir de forma alguna su cuerpo, a pesar de que ya le había dicho en más de una oportunidad de que no sucedería puesto que su padre le había dejado cierto nivel de daño al grado de que en realidad, con el cuidado que ponía el ainú el dolor realmente no era algo significativo o incómodo; y sin embargo, ello no detenía al de cabello claro de ser lento y meticuloso al momento de ingresar al cuerpo de su esposa**

 **Y ello, solo hacía que lo amase todavía más si es que era posible**

 **Finalmente y después de estar estirando sus bordes y su interior para hacer más pasajera la penetración, el hombre de mayor tamaño se acomodó hasta que con un movimiento preciso pero lento y suave, inició el ingreso al cuerpo del Tao que se soltó de la cintura del otro para alzar mejor las piernas y hacer más sencillo aquello**

 **Comenzó a temblar y a sostenerse a sí mismo, sin dejar de ver la expresión de concentración del ainú hasta que finalmente, pudo sentir como todo su ser entraba en él. Alzó una mano y acarició con cuidado la mejilla del shamán de hielo, que le observó con intensidad y un gesto algo serio, sonriéndole con cariño y asintiendo una sola vez**

 **-Te amo, imbécil**

 **Los ojos de Horohoro brillaron por aquello y se reclinó para besar suavemente los labios del Tao debajo suyo**

 **-Y yo te amo a ti, cabeza de pico**

 **Ambos rieron brevemente, uniendo sus frentes por aquello hasta que de nueva cuenta el Usui inició con un movimiento lento hacia el fondo del cuerpo de su esposa, que empezó a tomar aire de forma cada vez más y más profunda hasta que después, de unos minutos, cada inspiración iba acompañada de un quejido y un gemido fuertes conforme el golpeteo en su trasero se aceleraba; realmente, no importaba cuantas veces hicieran el amor, a Ren le gustaba demasiado y el hecho de sentirse del otro solamente aumentaba la emoción como tal**

 **Se encorvó abrazándose mejor a su esposo y se removió apretando su interior en la intimidad del ainú que gemía tanto como él, hasta que pudo sentir como le presionaba aquel punto, provocándole un grito largo**

 **-AHhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Otra… otra vez, hazlo más fuerte!- suplicaba bajando una mano para aferrar las sábanas y buscar llegar a ese lugar nuevamente, bajando de igual manera una pierna para hacer más profundas las estocadas de su pareja en su interior hasta que de nueva cuenta pudo sentir como presionaba su próstata, dejando salir un grito aún más sentido conforme se sentía arder y desesperar por mucho más de aquello**

 **Se volvía loco solo por todo lo que le recorría de arriba abajo y siempre, provocado por Horohoro**

 **Y por la forma en que su esposo gruñía y le tomaba de las caderas para profundizar aún más en su cuerpo, podía saber que el sentimiento era compartido. Quién le hubiera dicho de niño, cuando se escondía en las sombras de su habitación y que lloraba sobre los peluches destrozados por su odio que llegaría el día en que anhelaría ser tocado y tomado una y otra vez por un hombre? Quién diría, que se levantaría cada mañana con la felicidad de abrir los ojos a sabiendas de que vería aquel negro profundo devolviéndole la mirada y dejándole saber que ese fuego en su alma, era por su causa?**

 **Que iba a amar tan intensamente y tan desesperadamente, que cada noche se acurrucaría en los brazos de una persona a sabiendas de que sería protegido y no tendría que temer ningún tipo de mal?**

 **Se abrazó con mayor fuerza al Usui y continuó gritando su nombre hasta sentir que su voz ya no sería suficiente para hacerle saber que tanto le deseaba y que tanto lo amaba. El sudor corría entre ambos como parte de un reflejo a su necesidad de sentirse uno y de vez en vez, el morder y el besar las bocas no era suficiente por lo que tomaban todo lo que tenían delante, dejando marca de sus recorridos con los dientes sobre la piel**

 **Todo ello hasta que en un grito final, sincronizado como ellos mismos ambos se corrieron de nueva cuenta, temblando Ren al percibir como su interior era recorrido profundamente por el semen ardiente de su esposo, percibiendo los escalofríos recorrerle por completo conforme este se deslizaba y una parte, lograba escapar de su cuerpo, goteando sobre la cama; dieron varios suspiros rápidos y profundos, intentando recuperarse, Horohoro colocándose un poco de lado mientras que abandonaba su cuerpo a pesar del quejido evidente del Tao al respecto**

 **-Ufff… nunca me canso de esto**

 **Aseguró el joven de ojos negros acomodándose mejor en la cama sobre las almohadas, descansando un brazo sobre su frente mientras que su pareja recogía un poco las piernas, temblando con algo de incomodidad ante el semen que seguía brotando de su trasero pero en cierta forma acostumbrado a ello; se enderezó con un leve mareo para acercarse al caliente cuerpo del ainú que ya usaba algo de su furyoku para refrescarse y girándose un poco se le apoyó en el pecho con las manos cruzadas debajo de su barbilla**

 **-Pues no lo parece, en realidad**

 **Respondió Ren con los párpados algo bajos, mirando el rubor del rostro de su amado y aprovechando el fresco que este comenzaba a emitir gracias a sus poderes; sonrió un poco y entonces, se enderezó para treparse en la cadera del ainú, colocando una mano detrás suyo para sostener el miembro húmedo y aún caliente de su esposo para comenzar a frotarlo; de golpe, Horohoro se tensó y abrió mucho los ojos, incorporándose solo lo suficiente para ver hacia su pareja mientras que nuevamente el calor empezaba a recorrerle y su intimidad reaccionaba, alzándose nuevamente como respuesta a lo que el chico le estaba provocando**

 **-Eres un débil "Hoto Hoto"- se rió Ren con malicia, asegurándose de tener bien preparado al hombre debajo suyo que emitió un sonido entre un gruñido y un gemido, separando un poco las piernas para su mayor comodidad- creo… que debo de entrenarte un poco mas**

 **-Ah, si?**

 **Se rió entre dientes con gesto retador el ainú, temblando ante la perspectiva de lo que se veía**

 **-Y exactamente qué es lo que harás al respecto, "señor Usui"?**

 **Ren amplió aún más su sonrisa felina y, soltando momentáneamente el miembro de su esposo se terminó por retirar la bata de seda, arrojándola a un lado para quedar completamente desnudo frente a este, que suspiró con fuerza, maravillado como siempre ante el control que tenía el de ojos dorados con él; tomando de nueva cuenta la gruesa intimidad de quien tenía debajo, el Tao le guió hasta su aún húmedo y goteante ano y asegurándose de que estuviera en la posición correcta, fue descendiendo y apretándole hasta que lo introdujo de nueva cuenta en su cuerpo, dejando salir un gemido largo y tenso, temblando y sentándose de mejor forma al tiempo que agachaba la cabeza para concentrarse un poco**

 **Horohoro alzó una mano para acariciar cariñosamente una de las piernas de su esposa y entonces, el shamán de ojos dorados tomó aire y le sonrió**

 **-Listo para una segunda ronda?**

 **El de cabello caro dejó salir una fuerte risa y se inclinó hacia delante para tomar la nuca del otro y estirarle para besarle con todo el cariño del que era capaz**

 **Mientras volvía a hacer el amor con el Tao y se aseguraba de que cada acto hablase de lo mucho que le amaba, pedía en silencio una y otra vez que cada noche y cada día fuese como aquel; uno donde sus existencias siempre pudiesen demostrar con todas sus fuerzas, que no era imposible que el amor venciese todo lo que había delante y que aún en las condiciones más extremas y negras que pudiesen presentarse, era posible tener un final feliz, uno digno de una historia encantada**

 **Una vida feliz**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::FIN:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


End file.
